


Lovesong

by Klaineship



Series: Sammlung an Klaine AUs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternativ-Universum, Future Klaine, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 167,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Blaine erleidet schwere Verletzungen, als er von einer Gruppe homophober Schläger angegriffen wird. Kurt weicht nicht von seiner Seite.





	1. Nichts Perfektes ist von Dauer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andiheardeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardeverything/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lovesong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590) by [andiheardeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiheardeverything/pseuds/andiheardeverything). 



> Diese Geschichte ist eine der schönsten Klaine AUs, die ich jemals gelesen habe. Sie ist ehrlich und realistisch und sie wird euch das Herz brechen... aber sie wird es auch auf ganz einzigartige Weise wieder heil werden lassen, denn selten wurde die tiefe Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen so wunderschön beschrieben. Im Gegensatz zu der hier verlinkten Originalstory ist die Übersetzung allerdings streng chronologisch angelegt, ich werde daher am Anfang jedes Kapitel nochmals das entsprechende Kapitel verlinken, das der Übersetzung jeweils zugrunde liegt. Zusätzlich sind hier noch etliche _nur auf Tumblr oder Livejournal veröffentlichte_ Schnipsel und One-Shots mit eingeschlossen, die ihr womöglich noch nicht kennt, auch wenn ihr die Originalversion schon gelesen habt ;-)  
>  Ich danke der Autorin andiheardeverything ganz herzlich für die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung. Auch meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) hat eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu dieser Geschichte und mit dieser Übersetzung geht für uns beide ein Traum in Erfüllung. <3 <3 Finduilas1 - du bist meine Soulsister - die Mercedes zu meinem Kurt :-)

Dieses Kapitel enthält Übersetzungen aus  [Under These Fluorescent Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1489050) und  [An End (or something even better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/3742310) (Kapitel 22 und 27 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**22\. Mai 2017**

Blaine hat geplant und geplant und geplant. Er ist lange aufgeblieben, und hat Kurt betrachtet, wenn er neben ihm zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa schlief, den Kopf in Blaines Schoß geschmiegt, oder an seine Schulter. Manchmal legt er die Füße quer über Blaines Schoß, die Wolldecke über sie beide gezogen, während im Hintergrund ein vergessener Film läuft. Ganz zart malt Blaine dann Muster auf Kurts Arm. Herzen und Blumen und Noten und er lächelt, wenn Kurt seufzt und seine Lippen dieses leise schmatzende Geräusch machen, das er immer macht, wenn er einen schönen Traum hat.

Blaine hat geplant und es muss einfach perfekt werden. Weil Kurt perfekt ist und weil er so in ihn verliebt ist und Kurt muss einfach erfahren, wie viel ihm das bedeutet. Wie sehr er es sich wünscht, wie sehr er Kurt will und ein gemeinsames Leben will, nur sie beide. Burt hat er bereits angerufen und sich durch eine kleine Ansprache gestottert, denn Burts Zustimmung zu bekommen erschien ihm _richtig_. Und Burt hatte sie ihm gegeben, hatte gelacht und Blaine gesagt, dass er doch bereits ein Teil der Familie ist und dass es höchste Zeit wird, es endlich auch offiziell zu machen.

Er hat alles geplant. Morgen. Er hat Karten für _Wicked_ und danach gibt es ein romantisches Abendessen in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant. Er hat ein Lied ausgesucht, eine kurze Rede geschrieben und auswendig gelernt und er wird es auf keinen Fall vermasseln, denn es wird einfach _perfekt_ sein. Und er ist bereits nervös, kann nicht aufhören, Kurt anzuschauen und zu lächeln, als sie Händchen haltend durch den Park zu dem Straßenfest gehen, zu dem Kurt unbedingt hin wollte.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragt Kurt. Ein Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht und in seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich Lachfältchen, als er Blaine mit der Schulter anstupst. Blaine zuckt die Achseln und versucht, nicht an den Ring zu denken, der daheim in ihrer Wohnung versteckt ist und er stupst im Gegenzug Kurts Schulter an.

"Nichts."

"Warum lächelst du die ganze Zeit?", fragt Kurt mit misstrauisch zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Darf ich jetzt nicht mehr lächeln?", fragt Blaine in neckendem Ton.

Kurt kichert und schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ich verbiete es."

Blaine zieht einen Schmollmund und als Kurt seine Unterlippe anstupst, schnappt Blaine spielerisch nach seinem Finger.

"Erinnere mich daran, warum ich dich immer noch liebe?", fragt Kurt und in Blaines Magen kribbelt es auf eine Art, an die er sich doch eigentlich schon vor Jahren hätte gewöhnen müssen.

"Weil ich dir Frühstück mache?", schlägt Blaine vor und Kurt kneift die Augen zusammen, macht ein ernstes Gesicht und nickt dann.

"Es hilft, dass du beschlossen hast, dass Kleidung beim Kochen optional ist", fügt Kurt hinzu und ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund.

"In der Küche wird es heiß!", ruft Blaine aus und verschränkt die Arme. "Wenn du aufhören würdest, den Ventilator auf die Veranda zu stellen, dann wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr gezwungen, nackt zu kochen."

"Hmmh", summt Kurt und küsst Blaine auf die Wange. "Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich den Ventilator immer wieder auf die Veranda stelle."

Blaine schaut Kurt von der Seite an, bevor er den Kuss erwidert. Sie biegen um die Ecke und plötzlich ist da ein Durcheinander an Aktivitäten, Farben und Musik. An der Straße entlang stehen Tische, überhäuft mit einer großen Auswahl an Schmuck, Kleidung, Töpferwaren und allem, was Blaine sich auch nur annähernd vorstellen kann. Die Luft riecht süß nach Zuckerwatte und gebrannten Mandeln, Kinder rennen fröhlich kreischend um sie herum und an jeder Ecke spielen Musiker mit Gitarren und Maracas.

Ein Leuchten geht über Kurts Gesicht, sein Blick schießt hin und her, um alles zu erfassen und Blaine weiß, dass _das_ der Grund ist, warum Kurt nach New York gezogen ist. In eine Stadt, wo alle zusammenkommen und sie mit verschränkten Händen die Straße herunterlaufen können und sich nur darüber Gedanken machen müssen, wieviel Bargeld sie noch von ihrer letzten Geldabhebung übrig haben, oder ob sie wirklich noch einen weiteren Schal zu ihrer immer größer werdenden Sammlung hinzufügen müssen. Es sind Momente wie diese, in denen Blaine New York wirklich als Zuhause empfindet.

Kurt führt Blaine über den Markt, bleibt stehen, um selbstgemachten Schmuck mit übertrieben kritischem Blick zu untersuchen, benutzt Blaine als Modell, um Hut-Schal-Kombinationen auszuprobieren und unterhält sich begeistert mit ein paar Leuten, die sie aus ihrer Nachbarschaft kennen. Irgendwann schleicht Blaine sich davon, um Zuckerwatte zu kaufen und Kurt klaut den ganzen blauen Teil und lacht, als Blaine deswegen schmollt. Im Schatten eines Baumes küssen sie sich mit süß-klebrigen Lippen.

"Ich glaube fast, du bist mein Lieblingsmensch", sagt Kurt, als sie langsam über den Markt zurücklaufen, während um sie herum die untergehende Sonne die Schatten länger werden lässt.

"Dein Lieblingsmensch?", fragt Blaine und schaut Kurt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Seine Haut glänzt im goldenen Licht.

"Jap", sagt Kurt mit einem Nicken, ergreift Blaines Hand und schwingt sie zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Mein Lieblingsmensch."

"Gut", sagt Blaine nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, ich bin gern dein Lieblingsmensch."

Sie sind am Rand des Marktes angelangt – hinter ihnen erschallen Musik und Gelächter – und Kurt zieht Blaine mit strahlendem Lächeln in den Park.

"Deine Lippen sind blau", stellt Blaine fest, stupst Kurts Unterlippe an und Kurt schnappt nach seinem Finger.

"Dann hättest du vielleicht keine Zuckerwatte kaufen sollen", sagt er und lächelt immer noch.

"Vielleicht mag ich dich mit blauen Lippen", entgegnet Blaine und beugt sich vor für einen Kuss, der nur ein kleines bisschen länger als nötig dauert, denn sie sind sich der Menschen um sie herum immer noch bewusst, aber sie wollen den schönen Augenblick nicht schon enden lassen. Es ist ein arbeitsreiches Jahr gewesen; ihre Arbeitszeiten haben sich oft überschnitten, ihre freien Tage waren ausgefüllt mit sozialen Verpflichtungen und es ist eine Weile her, seit sie einen Tag wie diesen haben verbringen können, unbeschwert und frei und nur sie beide. Blaine wünschte nur, er wäre noch nicht zu Ende.

Kurt löst sich von ihm, sein Blick schweift über Blaines Gesicht, er streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und flüstert: "Heirate mich." Sein Tonfall ist absolut ernst und Blaine spürt Panik in sich aufsteigen.

"Was?" Das Wort entschlüpft seinen Lippen und er macht einen Schritt zurück und ist sich des Rings, der in seine Unterwäscheschublade gebettet ist, äußerst bewusst.

"Heirate mich?", wiederholt Kurt und scharrt mit den Füßen. "Ich meine, ich weiß, dass das nicht sehr romantisch ist und es ist schrecklich unvorbereitet, aber...", er hält inne und lächelt. "Aber es erscheint mir richtig. Ich möchte, dass du mich heiratest. Bitte, bitte?"

Blaine starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an, er weiß, wie blöd er aussieht, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun, er kann es nicht glauben, all seine sorgfältigen Planungen und Geheimnisse und jetzt wird sein Heiratsantrag auf _die_ Art ruiniert? Indem Kurt ihn zuerst fragt? "Nein", fängt er an, bevor ihm klar wird, wie das klingt, und er den Mund wieder zuklappt.

Kurts Lächeln erstirbt. "Nein?", wiederholt er und seine Augen erforschen Blaines Gesicht und missdeuten seine Panik. "Okay... ich denke, ich habe angenommen, nach sechs Jahren..."

"Nein", beeilt sich Blaine zu wiederholen, geht einen Schritt vor und ergreift Kurts Hände mit festem Griff. "Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

Kurt zieht seine Hände weg, stützt sie in die Hüften und legt den Kopf schief. "Dann klär mich bitte mal auf, was _nein_ sonst noch bedeuten könnte."

"Es ist nur...", Blaine hebt hilflos die Hände, zuckt die Schultern und schaut Kurt flehend an. "Ich wollte dir einen Antrag machen. Morgen. Ich habe einen Ring und alles."

Nun ist Kurt an der Reihe, mit offenem Mund dazustehen und er blinzelt, als versuchte er zu verstehen, was Blaine gerade sagt.

"Ich habe Karten für _Wicked_ und eine Reservierung für dein Lieblingsrestaurant", sagt Blaine kleinlaut und fühlt sich ein wenig wie ein Dummkopf. Er hätte einfach vor Wochen schon fragen sollen, vor _Monaten_ , anstatt so viel Zeit damit zu verbringen, sich verrückt zu machen, damit es perfekt wird. Denn jetzt mal ehrlich – wann haben sich die Dinge jemals so entwickelt, wie er es erwartet hat?

"Oh", sagt Kurt, leckt sich über die Lippen und geht einen Schritt auf Blaine zu. "Oh."

"Ja", sagt Blaine und blickt mit hochroten Wangen zu Boden.

"Ich verstehe." Eine Hand legt sich sanft an Blaines Gesicht und hebt es an, bis er Kurt ansehen kann. "Du hast das schon seit einer ganzen Weile geplant, oder?"

Blaine nickt und fühlt sich ziemlich erbärmlich.

"Ich wette, es war ein wirklich romantischer Plan", fährt Kurt fort und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. " Perfekt ausgeklügelt. Ein das-wird-dich-von-den-Socken-hauen Plan." Er beugt sich vor und presst die Lippen auf Blaines Mund, während der warme Frühlingswind ihre Haare zerzaust.

"Das war er", haucht Blaine an Kurts Lippen und erfasst seine Hand.

"Und ich habe ihn gerade ruiniert", stellt Kurt fest und in Blaines Brust steigt ein Lachen auf und lässt seine Schultern beben. Kurt lacht leise, zieht Blaine in seine Arme und Blaine lässt den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter sinken.

"Hast ihn nicht ruiniert", murmelt er und schmiegt sein Gesicht in Kurts Wärme, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löst. "Nur vorangetrieben."

"Zumindest sind wir auf derselben Wellenlänge?", schlägt Kurt vor und sie fangen beide an zu kichern. Kurt zupft an Blaines Hand und sie machen sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in ihre Wohnung.

"Ich verspreche, dass ich alles vergessen werde", sagt Kurt und stupst Blaine mit der Schulter an. "Ich werde so tun, als wäre ich völlig überrascht." Er drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf die Wange und verharrt dort für einen Moment, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Und ich verspreche, dass ich _ja_ sagen werde."

Und Blaine denkt nur; _das hätte wirklich alles viel schlechter laufen können._

(Er weiß, solange er Kurts Hand in seiner hält, ist er bereit für ein _für immer.)_

 

 

**1\. Juni 2017**

Es regnet in Strömen und Blitze zucken über den Himmel. Kurt starrt grimmig aus dem Fenster des Blumenladens und fragt sich, warum er ausgerechnet heute seinen Schirm vergessen hat. Während er die Gänge auf und ab schlendert, schaut er auf seine Armbanduhr. Er weiß, was er will, aber er will abwarten, ob das Gewitter noch nachlässt. Es geht schon auf sechs Uhr zu und eigentlich hätte er Blaine schon vor einer halben Stunde treffen sollen und es ist sein _Geburtstag_ , herrgottnochmal, aber Kurt wäre ein schlechter Mensch, wenn er seinem Verlobten an einem Tag wie heute keine Blumen bringen würde.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es in nächster Zeit nachlassen wird", sagt der Ladenbesitzer und sieht Kurt bedauernd an. Kurt seufzt, betrachtet den Blumenstrauß in seinen Händen – eine geschmackvolle Mischung aus Lilien und Narzissen, Kurt hat vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass Rosen für Geburtstage viel zu kitschig sind – gibt sich geschlagen und bezahlt. Nachdem Blaine bereits so lange mit ihm zusammen ist, nimmt er an, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen wird, wenn seine Frisur vom Regen ruiniert wird.

Der Kassierer gibt ihm eine Extratüte – aus Mitgefühl, wie Kurt annimmt – und er klemmt sich die Blumen unter den Arm, bastelt sich aus der Plastiktüte eine behelfsmäßige Kapuze, holt tief Luft und rennt los. Er ist sofort bis auf die Haut durchnässt, der eisige Regen prasselt auf seine Haut und durchtränkt seine Jeans und er verflucht leise den Wettermoderator, der behauptet hat, dass es heute klar und sonnig sein würde. Er weicht den üblichen Hindernissen aus – kleinen Kindern und Joggern, die vom Regen überrascht worden sind – macht sich so schnell er kann auf den Weg nachhause und in der U-Bahn wirft er jedem, der es wagt, ihn anzuschauen, grantige Blicke zu.

Als er es endlich zu ihrem Haus geschafft hat (und noch nie hat ein Gebäude so wunderschön ausgesehen wie dieses durch einen Vorhang aus kaltem Regen), wird er aufgehalten, weil er die Tür für ihre betagte Nachbarin und deren Strickfreundinnen aufhält. Sie tätschelt seine Schulter und trägt ihm auf, 'seinem reizenden Mitbewohner' Geburtstagsgrüße auszurichten und Kurt lächelt nur und verspricht es, bevor er sich entschließt, die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch zu nehmen, anstatt sich in einen Aufzug voller Achtzigjähriger mit Stricknadeln zu zwängen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", sagt Kurt, als er leicht außer Atem zur Tür hereinkommt und seine Stiefel auszieht. Regentropfen laufen ihm übers Gesicht, durchnässen unangenehm sein Hemd und die Tüte mit den Blumen knistert in seinen Händen, als er ins Wohnzimmer hinübergeht. "Hast du meine..." Er hält inne und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Blaine liegt lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, ein Buch verkehrt herum auf der Brust und schläft mit leicht geöffneten Lippen. Ein grüner, kegelförmiger Partyhut sitzt auf seinem Kopf, seine Locken lugen niedlich darunter hervor und Kurt kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich heranschleicht und so neben Blaine positioniert, dass er sich über ihn beugen kann. Als die Polster einsinken, öffnet Blaine blinzelnd die Augen und auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein verschlafenes Lächeln aus.

"Du siehst aus wie eine ersäufte Katze", murmelt Blaine und hebt die Hand, um Kurt eine nasse Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen.

"Und du siehst aus, als wärst du gerade fünf geworden", kontert Kurt und deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Spitzhut auf Blaines Kopf. Blaine streckt ihm die Zunge raus und Kurt fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er womöglich zu viel Zeit mit den Kindern verbringt, die er unterrichtet, aber dann vergisst er selbst für einen Moment, dass er erwachsen ist und beschließt, sich zu rächen. Er beugt sich näher heran, schüttelt den Kopf und regnet Wassertropfen auf Blaines Gesicht. Blaine verzieht das Gesicht und schlägt nach Kurt, woraufhin der das Gleichgewicht verliert, vom Sofa rutscht und mit einem uneleganten Rums auf dem Boden landet.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragt Blaine, beugt sich über die Kante des Sofas und klingt ehrlich besorgt und wenn Kurt ein besserer Mensch wäre, dann würde er sich schämen für das, was er als nächstes vorhat, aber er hat nie behauptet, ein Heiliger zu sein, deshalb greift er nach oben, hakt seine Hand in Blaines Arm ein und zieht ihn zu sich auf den Fußboden hinunter. "Du bist ganz nass", beschwert sich Blaine, aber er macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen, sondern zieht nur eine Flunsch.

"Nur weil ich draußen unterwegs war, um dir Blumen zu holen", sagt Kurt und Blaine reißt begeistert die Augen auf und alles an ihm ist so liebenswert und glücklich und unbeschwert, dass Kurt plötzlich einen dieser _wieso nur hab ich eigentlich solch ein Glück, was habe ich getan, um das hier zu verdienen –_ Momente erlebt, der ihm den Atem raubt. Er rollt sich herum und streckt sich, um nach den Blumen zu greifen, die er neben dem Sofa abgelegt hat, reicht sie Blaine und sagt mit einem neckischen Blinzeln: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

Blaine ergreift den Strauß, das Gelb der Narzissen lässt seine Augen in einem warmen Bernsteinton leuchten, und reckt den Hals, um Kurt einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, während er die Blumen hochhält, damit sie nicht zwischen ihnen zerdrückt werden.

"Sie sind wunderschön", sagt Blaine, als sie sich voneinander lösen und streicht mit dem Daumen an einem Blütenblatt entlang; Kurt kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jemals daran gewöhnen wird, wie sehr diese simplen Gesten Blaine immer aufrichtig zu rühren scheinen. Simple Gesten wie Blumen und Küsse und Textnachrichten mit Kusssmileys.

Blaine springt auf die Füße und Kurt rollt auf dem Fußboden zur Seite (und es ist ihm egal, dass er im Moment alles andere als würdevoll aussieht, denn er ist bei Blaine; Blaine, für den es ganz normal ist, auf dem Fußboden herumzurollen, oder unter dem Tisch ein Nickerchen zu machen oder Geburtstagshüte nicht auszuziehen) und er sieht zu, wie Blaine durch ihre winzige Wohnung geht, um eine Vase vom obersten Brett des Küchenregals zu holen, sie mit Wasser zu füllen, um dann die Blumen sorgfältig darin zu arrangieren.

"Ich wünschte, Blumen würden ewig halten." Blaines Stimme ist sanft auf diese Art, wie sie immer wird, wenn er etwas ganz besonders ernst meint und Kurt kommt auf die Füße, ignoriert seine unangenehm nasse Kleidung, geht zu ihm hinüber und stupst ihn mit der Schulter an.

"Nichts hält ewig."

Blaine blickt zu ihm hin und hebt eine Augenbraue. "Jemand ist heute ein richtiges, kleines Sonnenscheinchen."

"Jemand ist triefend nass und kurz davor zu erfrieren", entgegnet Kurt und Blaine sieht für einen Moment nachdenklich aus, bevor er Kurt die Hände auf die Schultern legt und ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer manövriert.

"Also, ich glaube, dann sollte dieser Jemand eine Dusche nehmen, um sich aufzuwärmen."

"Vielleicht könnte jemand mir beim Aufwärmen _helfen_..." Kurt hält inne und beugt sich vor, um sein Gesicht in Blaines Halsbeuge zu schmiegen und er zittert, denn ihm ist wirklich kalt. "Und dann könnte ich dir schon jetzt dein Geburtstagsgeschenk geben."

"Geschenk?", fragt Blaine, richtet sich auf und schaut Kurt misstrauisch an. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, wir wären in diesem Jahr zu pleite für Geschenke."

"Sex, Blaine", sagt Kurt todernst und muss sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht zu lachen. "Dein Geschenk ist Sex."

"Oh, also...." Blaine macht einen Schritt vorwärts und lässt seine dunkler werdenden Augen über Kurts Körper wandern auf diese Art, die Kurt immer die Knie ein wenig weich werden lässt. "Ich nehme mal an, in dem Fall...."

 

*** * ***

 

Sie duschen und wärmen sich auf und duschen noch einmal.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine sitzt auf der Küchenanrichte, sein Haar in einem Zustand irgendwo zwischen nass und trocken, in ein weites T-Shirt und Jogginghosen gekleidet und sieht überaus behaglich aus. Er schaut Kurt mit schräg gelegtem Kopf nachdenklich dabei zu, wie er für ihn einen Geburtstagskuchen macht.

"Was geht dir gerade im Kopf herum?", fragt Kurt und schlägt Eier in eine Schüssel auf.

"Warum du nicht nackt für mich kochen willst", antwortet Blaine sofort und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

Kurt wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er nach dem Rührlöffel greift (und vielleicht beugt er sich absichtlich etwas weiter noch vorne als es nötig wäre, lässt sich ein paar Sekunden länger Zeit als notwendig). "Du hast mich gerade erst nackt gesehen für mindestens....", ein Blick auf die Uhr, "eineinhalb Stunden."

"Es ist mein Geburtstag?", wagt Blaine einen Versuch und blinzelt Kurt hoffnungsvoll an. Kurt schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf und fährt fort, den Kuchenteig zu rühren (und ja, es ist eine Backmischung, aber Blaine hat sich für seinen Geburtstag einen Funfetti-Kuchen gewünscht und wie könnte Kurt dazu nein sagen?) Er hört Blaine zu, als er ihm von seinem Tag erzählt; der Geburtstagsparty, die seine Schüler für ihn und einen anderen Schüler arrangiert haben, der am gleichen Tag Geburtstag hat; wie er einen Streit hatte schlichten müssen, der irgendwie dazu geführt hatte, dass Knetmasse auf Gitarrensaiten endete; und wie er zum guten Schluss die arme Mutter von Trenton hatte anrufen müssen, weil der es anscheinend einfach nicht lassen kann, Blockflöten zu klauen.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Musiklehrer zu sein, so viel Drama beinhaltet", jammert Blaine, aber Kurt weiß, dass er seinen Beruf liebt. Jeden Tag kommt er nachhause, beflügelt von der Tatsache, dass er im Leben dieser Kinder einen Eindruck hinterlässt; jedes Mal, wenn einer seiner Schüler um Privatunterricht bittet, strahlt er wochenlang vor Freude.

"Oooh, mein armer Schatz", sagt Kurt lächelnd und hält Blaine den Rührlöffel hin. "Hier hast du ein bisschen Kuchenteig." Blaine leckt den Teig mit Schwung vom Löffel und etwas davon bleibt an seiner Unterlippe hängen und tropft ihm aufs Kinn. Vor Verlegenheit errötend, senkt er den Kopf, aber Kurt macht einen Schritt vorwärts, stützt sich mit einer Hand leicht auf Blaines Oberschenkel ab, beugt sich vor und wischt ihm mit dem Daumen den Teig vom Kinn.

"Mmmh", stöhnt Kurt übertrieben und zwinkert Blaine zu, während er den Teig von seinem Daumen lutscht.

Blaine beobachtet ihn und ein Glitzern erscheint in seinen Augen. Bevor Kurt ihn daran hindern kann, taucht er einen Finger in den Kuchenteig und schmiert ihn sich über die Nase. "Ups", sagt er unschuldig und beugt sich vor.

Kurt lacht leise: "Darauf falle ich nicht rein."

"Na dann", sagt Blaine langsam, steckt den Finger noch einmal in den Teig und diesmal schmiert er ihn über Kurts Wange. Kurt steht wie angewurzelt da und hält den Atem an, als Blaine sich von seinem Platz auf dem Küchenschrank waghalsig nach vorne lehnt, um den Teigklecks auf Kurts Wange zu küssen und mit schnell hervorschießender Zunge aufzulecken. Kurt wird von Wärme erfüllt – tief drinnen – und er fragt sich, ob es albern ist, dass dieser Junge immer noch solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen kann, trotz all ihrer Probleme und Streitereien und der Tatsache, dass sie gerade so über die Runden kommen und versuchen, alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen... oder ob das vielleicht gerade der Grund dafür ist, dass er so fühlt, weil sie das alles nämlich _gemeinsam_ durchmachen. Deshalb schmiegt er seine Nase an Blaines Wange, schließt die Augen und hält einen Augenblick inne, um einfach nur seinen Duft einzuatmen, seinen warmen, herben Duft, gemischt mit viel-zu-süßem Kuchenteig.

Und dann geht er zum Angriff über.

Er taucht seine Finger in den Teig – zum Teufel damit – und schmiert sie Blaine wie eine Kriegsbemalung über die Wange. Blaine lacht dieses schrille, kichernde Lachen, das so typisch für ihn ist, wenn er sich für etwas wirklich begeistert und er greift nach dem übrig gebliebenen Mehl und stäubt Kurt eine Handvoll davon in die Haare. Der blinzelt erschrocken, schüttelt den Kopf und das Mehl rieselt heraus und fällt auf ihre Kleidung.

"Oh, jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen", knurrt Kurt, stellt sich zwischen Blaines Knie, legt ihm die Hände um den Rücken und zieht ihn näher an sich heran. Er tastet hinter seinem Rücken herum, bis er eine Handvoll Zucker findet, beugt sich weit genug vor, dass Blaine den Kopf zur Seite neigt und ihm mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Hals darbietet... und schüttet ihm den Zucker hinten in den Kragen seines T-Shirts.

Blaine windet sich, aber er lächelt spitzbübisch.

"Wunderbar, ein Zuckerpeeling", sagt er und schmiegt sich an Kurts Brust. Kurt knabbert an seiner Nase und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Für so etwas zahlt man normalerweise eine Menge Geld."

"Zucker schmirgelt abgestorbene Hautschuppen ab", murmelt Kurt und seine Lippen streifen immer noch sanft über Blaines Wange.

"Mmmh, sexy", erwidert Blaine und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Wange und Kurt schließt die Augen und versucht, ihm noch näher zu kommen. "Abgestorbene Haut."

"Halt die Klappe."

"Niemals." Kurt gibt Blaine einen spielerischen Stups vor die Brust und er kippt nach hinten und knallt mit einem lauten Rums mit dem Kopf gegen den Hängeschrank.

"Oh Gott, Blaine! Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Kurt schnell und versucht sofort, den Schaden abzuschätzen und wahrscheinlich hat er Blaine jetzt an seinem Geburtstag eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst und er ist der _allerschlechteste_ Verlobte und Blaine wird sicher niemals...

Seine Augen schließen sich ganz von selbst, als eine kalte, zähe Masse ihn bedeckt, aus seinem Haar auf seine Wimpern tropft und hinab auf seine Kleidung. Kuchenteig, stellt er fest, als er sich über die Lippen leckt, die ganze Schüssel über den Kopf gestülpt. Vorsichtig blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen, als ihm ein Teigbatzen auf die Schulter tropft und er kann spüren, wie ihm der Teig den Hals entlang und unter den Hemdkragen rutscht. Blaine gackert vor Lachen wie ein Irrer und Kurt steht nur da, atmet tief ein und zählt bis zehn.

"Die Hochzeit ist gestrichen", sagt er bestimmt, tritt einen Schritt zurück und wischt sich so würdevoll wie möglich, den Teig aus den Augen. Blaine lässt sich schmollend vom Schrank rutschen. "Nein, diesmal wirst du mich nicht wieder rumkriegen."

Blaine lässt ein übertriebenes Wimmern hören, streicht mit den Händen über Kurts Schultern, tritt näher heran, um sein Gesicht an Kurts Hals zu schmiegen und als er sich wieder aufrichtet, hat er einen Teigklecks auf der Nase.

"Ich bin aus Stein", sagt Kurt und geht rückwärts – spürt die Wand in seinem Rücken.

"Mmmh", summt Blaine und leckt einen Streifen über Kurts Hals. "Köstlicher Stein."

"Kalter, herzloser Stein", gibt Kurt zurück, aber sein Tonfall ist unbeschwert und er muss ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Vielleicht kann ich dich ein wenig zum Schmelzen bringen", murmelt Blaine und schmiegt sich noch näher an ihn heran und Kurt kann spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigt und einen begeisterten Rhythmus in seiner Brust anschlägt und er ist mehr als bereit für Runde drei.

"Ich glaube, du vermischst hier die Metaphern", haucht Kurt zurück und seine Hände sind bereits damit beschäftigt, Blaines T-Shirt auszuziehen, die Finger klebrig vom Kuchenteig.

"Das ist keine Metapher", sagt Blaine undeutlich, als er sich hektisch sein T-Shirt über den Kopf streift.

"Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn", erwidert Kurt, aber eigentlich ist es ihm egal, denn Blaine zieht jetzt an seinem Hemd, knöpft es auf und als Kurt es sich endlich von den Schultern streift und auf den Boden fallen lässt, geht sein Atem heftig und erregt und sie pressen sich aneinander, den glitschigen Kuchenteig zwischen sich.

Ihre Lippen finden sich, Hände wandern über Rippen, Finger graben sich in Rückenmuskeln und Kurt stöhnt auf, als Blaine an seiner Unterlippe saugt, leicht daran zupft und sie dann wieder loslässt.

"Du schmeckst gut", sagt Blaine schwer atmend und seine warmen, rauhen Handflächen wandern über Kurts Brustkorb.

"Das ist der Kuchen", haucht Kurt, gräbt die Finger ein wenig fester in Blaines Seite und rollt sein Becken nach vorne, spürt den Druck gegen seinen Reißverschluss, sehnt sich nach Erlösung, will Blaine aber nicht loslassen.

Blaines Lippen wandern seine Kehle hinab, seine Daumen massieren kreisförmig seine Brustwarzen und senden ein Kribbeln über seinen gesamten Brustkorb. Blaine, der die Hände hat sinken lassen, umschließt die Härte in Kurts Jeans und Kurt kann ein Ächzen nicht unterdrücken, als seine Hüften nach vorne zucken; ist sich seines kolibri-schnellen Herzschlages und des dünnen Schweißfilms, der sich auf seiner Haut bildet überaus bewusst.

Und er drängt vorwärts, presst sich an Blaine und dreht ihn um; drückt ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Blaine knurrt unter ihm, reibt sich an Kurt, küsst ihn hektisch, als wäre es seine letzte Chance. Kurt lässt seine Hände tiefer sinken, streicht sanft über die Wölbung seines Hinterns und wandert noch etwas tiefer an seinen Beinen hinab. Er drückt Blaine gegen die Wand und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Das hab ich immer schon mal machen wollen", bevor er Blaines Beine hochzieht und sie sich um die Hüften legt.

Blaine lehnt sich ihm sofort entgegen, seine Arme legen sich wie von selbst um Kurts Hals und Kurt hatte angenommen, das wäre eine heiße Stellung (wie in den Filmen, die er sich mit Blaine Freitagnachts ausleiht), allerdings packt Blaine viel zu fest zu und seine Beine klammen sich verzweifelt an Kurts Taille und ihr Schwerpunkt hat sich verschoben und Blaine ist _schwer_ und Kurt kann die Balance nicht mehr halten und sie kommen ins Kippen und stürzen zu Boden.

Im Fallen drehen sie sich um, so dass Kurt schwer auf Blaine zu liegen kommt und er spürt wie Blaines Brustkorb unter ihm vor Lachen bebt. Er schließt die Arme um Kurts Rücken und lässt die Hände unter seinen Hosenbund und über seinen Hintern gleiten. Kurt stützt sich mit den Händen vom Fußboden hoch und schaut Blaine in die Augen, während er sein Becken vorschiebt und den Schmerz spürt, als seine Erektion gegen seine Jeans drückt.

So schnell er kann, schiebt er sich nach hinten auf die Knie (wobei er sich Blaines Blicken äußerst bewusst ist), beeilt sich, seine Jeans aufzuknöpfen und nach unten zu schieben. Er macht sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sie weiter als bis zu den Knien zu schieben, bevor er Blaines Hüften zu sich her zieht und ihm die Jogginghose mit einer schnellen Bewegung herunterreißt. Und dann drängt er sich ihm wieder entgegen, seine Lippen treffen Blaines Mund und seine Hüften zucken in unkoordinierten, hektischen Stößen nach vorne. Blaine wölbt sich ihm entgegen und sein Adamsapfel hüpft von seinem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf und ab und Kurt verteilt Küsse über seinen Hals und saugt sanft an seinem Schlüsselbein.

Der Augenblick dehnt sich aus und die Zeit unterliegt keinen Regeln mehr, so wie das immer ist, wenn sich die Hitze eines Orgasmus tief in seinem Unterleib sammelt, wenn Blaine wunderbar unter ihm ausgebreitet daliegt, wenn alles um sie herum warm, gedämpft und glitschig ist. Kurt nähert sich seinem Höhepunkt und seine Arme beginnen zu zittern, Blaine schließt die Augen und Kurt fragt sich für einen Augenblick, wie hart der Küchenfußboden ist, auf dem er liegt, als Blaine aufschreit und die Finger in Kurts Haut krallt, um sich festzuhalten.

Kurt folgt ihm unmittelbar und seine Hüften halten stotternd inne, als ihn sein Orgasmus durchflutet und er bricht auf Blaine zusammen, bettet sich auf seinen viel zu warmen Körper, versucht das klebrige Sperma zwischen ihren Körpern zu ignorieren.

"Oh Gott, du bist so scharf", keucht Blaine, immer noch leicht außer Atem und streicht Kurt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Obwohl ich voller Schweiß und Kuchenteig bin?"

"Ganz besonders, wenn du voller Schweiß und Kuchenteig bist", erwidert Blaine voller Ernst und streckt sich nach oben, um Kurt einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben.

"Vielleicht behalte ich dich ja doch", sagt Kurt und streicht mit dem Finger Blaines erhitzte Wange hinab.

"Juhuh!", ruft Blaine zappelnd aus und er rollt Kurt von sich herunter, so dass sie Seite an Seite liegen. Und Kurt ignoriert ihre verklebten Körper, die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder duschen und die Küche grundreinigen müssen, denn jetzt gerade ist er mit der Liebe seines Lebens zusammen und alles ist so ziemlich perfekt. So perfekt wie Kurt es sich nur vorstellen kann.

 

  *** * ***

 

 Nichts Perfektes ist von Dauer.

 

**~***~**

 

 


	2. Mit den Augen eines Vaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er hat sich immer schon Sorgen gemacht; Kurt und Blaine, sie sind immer so verliebt gewesen, dass sie manchmal vergessen, dass diese Welt ein grausamer Ort ist; dass für manche Leute 'verliebt sein' nicht genug ist. Man hört in den Nachrichten von Hassverbrechen. Es sind traurige Geschichten, vorgetragen von Angehörigen und doch... niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass es tatsächlich passieren könnte. Nicht ihnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem schönen fluffigen Auftakt der Story, beginnt jetzt ein langer steiniger Weg. Danke [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen.  
> Du bist unersetzlich <3

Übersetzung des ersten Teil von [A Father's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480257)  (Kapitel 7 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything 

 

 

**23\. April 2018**

Burt wird von einem Telefonanruf geweckt. Es klingelt schrill und durchdringend und Burt brummt verärgert vor sich hin, während seine Hände ungeschickt auf dem Nachttisch herumtasten. Er blinzelt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in das blendende Licht des winzigen Bildschirms. Es ist Kurt und es ist ein Uhr morgens. Burt setzt sich auf und Sorge schnürt ihm die Brust zusammen, als er den Ruf annimmt, denn er weiß, dass Kurt nur im Notfall zu solch einer Uhrzeit anrufen würde.

"Hallo?"

"Dad." Kurt spricht mit leiser, erstickter Stimme und Burt kann ihn zwischen abgehackten Atemzügen schluchzen hören.

"Kurt? Was ist los?" Ein stockender Atemzug ist zu hören und Burt weiß, dass Kurt versucht, sich zu beruhigen; versucht zu sprechen.

"Kurt, du musst mit mir reden. Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja", Kurts Stimme ist leise und zittrig. "Nur ein ge-gebrochener Arm und ich musste genäht werden... aber..." Seine Stimme geht in einem Schluchzen unter und Panik breitet sich in Burts Brust aus. Neben ihm regt sich Carole und schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Wo bist du?"

"Im Krankenhaus", sagt Kurt unter Schluchzen. Burt reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Kurt, du musst mir sagen, was passiert ist. Kannst du das?" Er spricht langsam und gefasst, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Stimme Kurt beruhigen wird, wenn auch nur genug, damit er reden kann. Im Hintergrund hört er den metallischen Ton eines Piepsers und Kurt bemüht sich, seine Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Carole legt Burt mit besorgtem Blick eine Hand auf den Arm. Burt erwidert ihren Blick und _hofft,_ dass Kurt ihm gleich sagen wird, dass alles okay ist – er weiß, dass es nicht so ist.

"Blaine und ich..." seine Stimme bricht mit einem erstickten Wimmern. "Wir sind Gyros essen gewesen. Es... es war dunkel und ich wollte eine Abkürzung nehmen... da waren diese Kerle und..."

"Tief atmen, Kurt", weist Burt ihn an, als er erneut zusammenbricht.

"Sie... Gott, sie haben _Sachen_ gesagt und ich habe sie angeschrien und dann haben sie mich gepackt und Blaine hat sie weggestoßen und sie... Gott..." Kurts Worte kommen jetzt ganz schnell, so als wäre der Damm gebrochen und alles stürzte auf einmal heraus. "Dad, sie... sie hatten ein Rohr und sie haben einfach... sie haben... sie haben auf ihn eingeschlagen und ich konnte überhaupt nichts tun und ich dachte, er wäre tot. Ich... Gott... ich dachte, er wäre tot."

Burt hat das Gefühl, als hätte er keine Luft mehr zum Atmen.

"Ist er...", er weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll.

"Er lebt. Vorerst", Kurts Stimme klingt jetzt fast resigniert und das jagt Burt noch mehr Angst ein als das panische Schluchzen. "Sein Schädel... sie sagen, er ist gebrochen und nach innen gedrückt und sie haben ihn operiert... aber da waren Knochensplitter und sie werden ihn bald noch einmal operieren müssen, aber jetzt versuchen sie erst mal, die Schwellung in den Griff zu kriegen und... Dad, sie lassen mich nicht zu ihm und sie wissen nicht... sie wissen nicht, ob er durchkommen wird."

Burt schweigt für eine Minute, während sein Gehirn versucht zu verarbeiten, was Kurt gerade gesagt hat. Es scheint unmöglich. Er hat sich immer schon Sorgen gemacht; Kurt und Blaine, sie sind immer so verliebt gewesen, dass sie manchmal vergessen, dass diese Welt ein grausamer Ort ist; dass für manche Leute 'verliebt sein' nicht genug ist. Man hört in den Nachrichten von Hassverbrechen. Es sind traurige Geschichten, vorgetragen von Angehörigen und doch... niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass es _tatsächlich_ passieren könnte. Nicht ihnen. Und im selben Augenblick wird ihm klar, wie nah dran er heute Nacht war, Kurt zu verlieren. Und Blaine... Burt liebt ihn wie einen Sohn und der Gedanke daran, was geschehen ist, tut ihm körperlich weh. Der Gedanke daran, was immer noch geschieht.

"Sie... sie lassen dich nicht zu ihm?" Die Worte formen sich in seinem Mund, ohne dass er es bemerkt.

"Nein", sagt Kurt und sein Tonfall ist eine Mischung aus Wut und Elend. "Es ist kein... kein _Schwulen_ -Ding. Sie müssen, sie müssen seinen Schädel offen halten, bis die Schwellung zurückgeht."

Kurt ist ruhiger, aber seine Stimme ist immer noch unsicher und zittrig und Burt weiß, wie schwer es ihm fällt, diese Worte auszusprechen. Eine Frauenstimme unterbricht sie und es raschelt in der Leitung und Kurt schnieft und bedankt sich bei wem auch immer.

"Die Krankenschwester", erklärt er murmelnd. "Sie hat mir Kaffee gebracht."

Die zunehmende Ausdruckslosigkeit in Kurts Stimme bringt Burt nur noch mehr aus der Fassung.

"Wissen sie, wie seine... Chancen stehen?", fragt Burt leise. Er kann hören, wie Kurt sich bewegt.

"Wenn sie die... Blutung stoppen können und es ihnen gelingt, die Schwellung zu vermindern, dann könnte er es schaffen", Kurts Atem geht wieder schneller und seine Stimme bebt. "Aber sie sagen... die Verletzungen sind sehr schlimm", die Worte klingen gequält, "selbst wenn er aufwacht, er... Gott, er wird wahrscheinlich bleibende Schäden zurückbehalten."

Und wieder brechen alle Dämme und beim letzten Wort versagt Kurt die Stimme und Burt wünscht sich, er könnte jetzt bei ihm sein. Wünscht sich, Kurt in seinen Armen halten zu können, während er weint.

"Es ist alles meine Schuld", stammelt Kurt. "Es war meine _bescheuerte_ Idee, diese Abkürzung zu nehmen. Blaine... er wollte nicht, aber _ich_ wollte und dann haben diese Kerle... diese Kerle, Gott, ich habe sie angeschrien und dabei hätte ich sie einfach ignorieren sollen und jetzt _stirbt_ Blaine vielleicht und ich bin an allem schuld..."

"Kurt, hey", unterbricht ihn Burt, als Kurt völlig in Tränen aufgelöst ist. "Hör mir zu. Das ist _nicht_ deine Schuld. Es ist niemandes Schuld, mit Ausnahme derer, die das getan haben. Verstehst du das?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt schwach, aber Burt weiß, dass er es nicht so meint.

"Ich werde mich morgen so bald wie möglich auf den Weg machen, okay?"

"Danke dir", Kurts Antwort ist nur ein Wimmern und wenn Burt denkt, sein Herz könnte unmöglich noch mehr brechen, dann liegt er _falsch_. Er möchte Kurt gern sagen, dass alles gut wird, dass es Blaine gut gehen wird, aber er kann nicht. Die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken. Es wird nicht alles gut und wenn es eines gibt, was Burt mit Sicherheit weiß, dann dass es immer noch schlimmer kommen kann.

"Und Kurt... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Versprich mir, dass du nicht mehr so darüber denken wirst. Blaine braucht dich jetzt dort, okay? Und zwar nicht voller Schuldgefühle. Versprich es."

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen und es ist nur Kurts stockender Atem zu hören.

"Ich verspreche es."

Er kann ein Rascheln hören und dann ertönt Kurts Stimme in hektischer Eile: "Dad, Blaines Arzt ist hier. Ich muss Schluss machen."

"In Ordnung. Du kannst mich zu jeder Zeit anrufen, okay?", sagt Burt, aber da ist die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen. Er lässt das Telefon in seinen Schoß sinken und starrt es an, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Caroles Hand auf seinem Arm spannt sich an und Burt weiß, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, aber er bringt noch kein Wort heraus.

"Burt?", fragt sie nach einer Weile und er blickt zu ihr hoch, fragt sich, wie es möglich ist, dass das Leben sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten so radikal verändert.

"Ich muss nach New York."

 

**~***~**


	3. Gib nicht auf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du bist immer ein Kämpfer gewesen. Das ist nur ein weiterer Kampf, okay? Du kannst es. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an meine großartige Betaleserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die unglaublich talentiert ist und die wunderschöne Fanart am Ende des Kapitels kreiert hat. <3 <3

Übersetzung des ersten Teils von  [Hold onto the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488874) (Kapitel 16 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**23\. April 2018**

Er ist nicht sicher, ob es Erschöpfung ist oder die Unfähigkeit, das alles zu bewältigen, die ihn auf seinem Stuhl eindösen lässt. Vielleicht ist es beides. Vielleicht sind es die Schmerzmittel, die durch seinen Blutkreislauf fließen, die alles um ihn herum hyperaktiv und gleichzeitig gedämpft wirken lassen. Geräusche und Farben fließen ineinander über und er kann nicht mehr; er kann es nicht ertragen. Sein Gesicht fühlt sich aufgedunsen an, seine Augen verquollen vom Weinen und all seine Kräfte scheinen ihn verlassen zu haben, halten ihn in diesem unbequemen Krankenhausstuhl fest, bis ihm der Kopf auf die Brust sinkt und er _loslässt_.

Bis eine Hand seine Schulter drückt. Sein Kopf schießt hoch und er stöhnt, denn sein Schädel pocht und sein Arm tut weh und _wo ist er?_

"Ganz ruhig, mein Lieber", sagt eine sanfte Stimme und Kurt blinzelt. Registriert den billigen Teppich, die einheitlichen Stühle, den ordentlichen Zeitschriftenstapel. Eine Krankenschwester kniet vor ihm und hält ihm einen Plastikbecher hin. Kurt ergreift ihn dankbar mit seiner unverletzten Hand, nippt an dem kalten Wasser und versucht, seinen Kopf dazu zu zwingen, mit dem Karusselfahren aufzuhören.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Okay", murmelt Kurt und alles fällt ihm wieder ein. Letzte Nacht, _Blaine_ , der Notarztwagen, das Geschrei und die Hektik, die Trennung von Blaine und Operation und... "Blaine. Wie geht es ihm? Ist er... Gott, geht es ihm gut?"

"Deshalb bin ich hier", sagt die Krankenschwester und nur ihr sanftes Lächeln hindert Kurt daran, vollkommen in Panik zu verfallen. "Der Arzt sagt, sein Zustand ist stabil genug, falls Sie ihn sehen möchten. Allerdings nur für ein paar Minuten, bevor er wieder in den OP muss."

Kurt nickt, steht auf und schwankt, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgibt.

"Langsam." Die Krankenschwester hält ihn am Ellbogen fest. "Sie müssen es langsam angehen lassen."

Kurt starrt sie verständnislos an. "Ich muss ihn sehen, bitte. Ich muss... er kommt wieder in Ordnung, oder? Er wird... er wird leben?"

Die Krankenschwester schaut ihm freundlich ins Gesicht. "Der Arzt wird bald alles mit Ihnen besprechen, aber sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch. Zur Zeit sind wir immer noch dabei, seinen Hirndruck zu senken."

Kurt nickt nur, wagt nicht zu sprechen, hat nur das Bedürfnis, Blaine zu sehen, zu sehen, dass er am Leben ist. Die Schwester scheint ihn zu verstehen, führt ihn aus dem Wartezimmer und durch die Türen der Intensivstation. Am Ende des Flurs hält sie vor einem Zimmer an, das anders angeordnet ist als die anderen. Sie streichelt ihm über den Arm und er nimmt an, dass es ihn trösten soll. Tut es aber nicht.

"Ich muss Sie bitten, einen Mundschutz anzuziehen und sich die Hände zu waschen, bevor wir hineingehen. Weil seine Schädeldecke immer noch offen ist, um die Schwellung zu entlasten, ist er im Moment sehr anfällig für Infektionen."

Neben der Zimmertür ist ein Waschbecken auf der Station und die Schwester nimmt Kurts nicht eingegipste Hand und wäscht sie sanft unter dem warmen Wasser, bevor sie ihm hilft, den Mundschutz anzulegen. Er ist erstickend und heiß, aber Kurt denkt gar nicht daran, sich zu beschweren.

"Und Kurt, es sieht womöglich ein wenig erschreckend aus, aber wir tun für ihn, was wir können, okay?"

"J-Ja", bringt Kurt heraus, spürt einen heißen Druck hinter seinen Augen und versucht, ihn hinunterzuschlucken, überlegt, dass es besser wäre, wenn der Mundschutz nicht nass wird.

"Kommen Sie mit."

Alles geht viel zu schnell und gleichzeitig viel zu langsam. Jeder Augenblick, jeder Schritt in dieses Zimmer dauert eintausend Jahre und ist doch in einer Sekunde vorüber und Kurt ist unsicher, ob er überhaupt atmen kann, hinter der erstickenden Maske in der warmen Luft der Intensivstation.

Der Raum ist abgedunkelt, die Lichter gedämpft, angefüllt mit einem leisen Surren und gleichmäßigen Piepsen. Kurt spürt das Herz in seiner Brust pochen und als die Schwester seinen Arm loslässt und er einen Schritt vorwärts geht, wird sein Mund plötzlich ganz trocken. Da ist eine unglaubliche Zahl an Maschinen und Blaine sieht zusammengeschrumpft aus, unnatürlich, _nichtBlaine_. Sein Gesicht ist blass, die gesamte linke Hälfte von Verbänden bedeckt. Sein Kopf ist vor Kurts Blicken verborgen durch Abdecktücher und Verbände und Kurt ist froh darüber. Er glaubt nicht, dass er _das_ jetzt aushalten könnte. Allein das _Wissen_ , was dort ist; was mit dem Mann geschieht, den er über alles liebt, reicht aus, um ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren und seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen.

Ein Beatmungsschlauch teilt Blaines Lippen und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich unter dem gleichmäßig, rhythmischen Surren. Infusionsschläuche liegen auf seinen Armen, Kabel schlängeln sich unter sein Patientenhemd. Auf Armeslänge vom Bett entfernt bleibt Kurt zögernd stehen – unsicher. Es ist Blaine, aber doch auch wieder nicht. Alles ist vollkommen fremd und verändert, seit sie sich vor ein paar Stunden im Park auf einer Bank lachend gegenseitig mit Gyros gefüttert und geküsst haben. Es scheint unmöglich zu sein, dass Dinge sich so schnell ändern können, als wäre das alles nur ein lächerlicher Traum, von dem Kurt ganz sicher erwachen wird und alles wird wieder in Ordnung sein. Aber der Schmerz in seiner Brust, die Art und Weise wie seine Lungen sich weigern, ihren Dienst zu tun, die Tatsache, dass er seinen Blick nicht von Blaines Gesicht wenden kann, verschrammt, voller Blutergüsse und zerschlagen, das alles ist zu wirklich, um nur ein Traum zu sein. Auf die schlimmstmögliche Art.

"Sie können ihn berühren, wenn Sie wollen", sagt die Krankenschwester mit sanfter, verständnisvoller Stimme. Kurt blickt zu ihr auf, sieht, wie sie ihn anlächelt, bevor er einen Schritt näher herangeht, die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Bett überwindet. Dort vor ihm liegt Blaines Hand und Kurt weiß nicht, warum er so nervös ist; weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich die Maschinen sind und das Gefühl von 'zerbrechlich', die ihm den Atem rauben und bewirken, dass sich sein gesamter Körper viel schwerer anfühlt als er tatsächlich ist. Blaines Haut ist kalt. Er erinnert sich, dass ihm der Arzt gesagt hat, dass Blaines Körpertemperatur während der Operation herabgesenkt worden ist. Seine Hand ist unnatürlich reglos. Selbst im Schlaf würde Blaine nach Kurts Hand suchen, die Finger wie von selbst mit seinen verschränken. Ein Reflex.

Jetzt nicht.

"Ich bin..." Kurt versagt die Stimme, als er sprechen will, seine Finger schließen sich fester um Blaines Hand. "Es tut mir so leid."

Blaines Brust hebt sich, senkt sich, ein, aus.

"Das alles ist meine Schuld, Blaine, du bist so schlimm verletzt, Gott... und es ist alles meine Schuld." Kurt schließt die Augen, befürchtet, hier und jetzt zusammenzubrechen. _Stunden_ des Wartens, der Ungewissheit, des Nicht-Wissens, was vor sich geht und jetzt hier zu sein, Blaine zum ersten Mal wiederzusehen, seit sie am Rettungswagen voneinander getrennt worden sind, seit er Kurt entrissen worden ist und es ist zu viel.

"Es tut mir leid." Schweigen. Kurt streichelt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Handrücken, nimmt verschwommen wahr, dass die Schwester sie alleine gelassen hat.

"Bitte, Blaine. Kämpfe, okay? Ich brauche dich hier. Ich brauche dich hier bei mir, ich..." Er holt tief Luft, atmet durch die Maske die warme Zimmerluft ein. "Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich. Ich brauche dich, Blaine und es tut mir so leid. Gott, Worte können nicht..."

Eine Träne läuft ihm die Wange hinab und wird von der Maske aufgesaugt.

"Du bist immer ein Kämpfer gewesen. Das ist nur ein weiterer Kampf, okay? Du kannst es. Ich _weiß_ , dass du es kannst."

Er drückt Blaines Hand, versucht etwas von seiner eigenen Stärke durch pure Willenskraft durch seine Hand zu ihm überfließen zu lassen. Wünschte, er könnte mehr tun als nur hilflos dabei zuzusehen, wie sein Verlobter für Kurts blöden Fehler bezahlt. Er steht eine Weile schweigend da und streichelt Blaines Hand, sein Blick wandert von den gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seines Brustkorbs zu dem Monitor, der sein Herz anzeigt, das immer noch schlägt, immer noch pumpt, immer noch kämpft.

"Kurt?" Eine Stimme lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit von Blaine weg – die Schwester steht mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür. "Es tut mir leid, mein Lieber, aber das waren schon zehn Minuten."

Kurt nickt, aber alles in ihm schreit aus Protest; will hier bei Blaine bleiben – aber er weiß, dass es nur zu seinem Besten ist, dass Kurts Anwesenheit ihm nicht bei der Heilung helfen wird, ihn nur noch mehr gefährden wird.

"In Ordnung, ja", sagt er, bevor er wieder zurück zu Blaine schaut, seine Hand ein letztes Mal drückt. "Ich muss gehen, Blaine, aber ich werde wiederkommen, sobald sie mich nach deiner Operation zu dir lassen, okay? Kämpf weiter."

Seine Finger zittern, als er sie von Blaines Hand löst, sie fühlen sich kalt und leer an.

"Ich liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich."

 

*** * ***

 

Danach geht er nachhause. Es ist nicht wirklich eine bewusste Entscheidung. Es ist fast vier Uhr früh und die Schwester ruft ihm ein Taxi, sagt ihm, er solle sich schlafen legen und duschen gehen und versuchen, etwas zu essen, wenn er kann. Bis zu Blaines OP wird es noch eine Weile dauern und es wird Kurt nichts nützen, wenn er sich völlig verausgabt.

Kurt protestiert nicht, hat keine Kraft mehr zum Protestieren, steigt einfach ins Taxi, murmelt seine Adresse und die Stadt zieht wie in einem Nebel an ihm vorbei. Trotz der frühen Morgenstunde sind Autos unterwegs, Scheinwerfer erfassen stobende Schneeflocken, gelegentlich trotzt ein Fußgänger auf dem Gehweg der Kälte. Kurt fragt sich, wie sie einfach so ihren Alltag weiterleben können, so als wäre heute ein Tag wie jeder andere, als wäre die Welt gestern Abend nicht aus ihrer Umlaufbahn geworfen worden.

Er legt den Kopf an das kühle Glas des Fensters, schließt die Augen und kann es nicht ertragen.

Als das Taxi anhält, zahlt er, fühlt sich seltsam leicht und gleichzeitig schwer, als er den Aufzug zu ihrer Wohnung nimmt. Alles ist genauso wie sie es zurückgelassen haben. Die Erinnerung für Blaines Schulkonzert hängt am Kühlschrank, sein Sweatshirt ist über die Sofalehne geworfen, trotz Kurts ständiger Ermahnung, dass sie einen sehr funktionalen Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer haben, seine Schlüssel liegen auf dem Küchenschrank, weil Blaine sie _ständig_ vergisst.

Die Schlüssel klirren leise, als Kurt sie aufhebt und an den Haken neben der Tür hängt, den sie genau zu diesem Zweck dort angebracht haben. Er ergreift im Vorbeigehen Blaines Sweatshirt, der Stoff dünn und abgetragen in seiner Hand, hängt es sich über den Arm und geht durch ihre winzige Wohnung ins Schlafzimmer. Alles ist viel zu still, viel zu leer, Blaines Abwesenheit gibt allem ein Gefühl von _'falsch'_ , als wäre das nicht derselbe Ort, den sie seit drei Jahren ihr Zuhause nennen.

Vor dem Kleiderschrank bleibt er stehen, das Sweatshirt fest umklammert, und versucht, einen Kleiderbügel zu finden. Stattdessen findet er Erinnerungen; Kurts Beharren auf einen Abendspaziergang; Blaine, der zwar die Augen verdreht, dann aber gut gelaunt sein Sweatshirt auszieht und gegen etwas eintauscht, das eher Kurts Standard entspricht; Blaine, der einen Kuss auf seine Wange drückt, als sie sich an den Händen fassen und für einen New Yorker Winter rüsten; ihr Atem, der die Nachtluft in weißen Nebel verwandelt, als sie durch den Park schlendern; der scharfe Geruch nach Zwiebeln in ihrem Gyros, der an ihren Lippen haftet, als sie sich küssen; Kurt, den es drängt, nachhause zu kommen, der Blaine hinter sich herzieht; Finger, die an Orte wandern, von denen sie sich hier draußen in der Öffentlichkeit besser fernhielten; die Gasse; Blaine von Kurt gegen die Wand gepresst; das Geschrei, zupackende Hände; Blaine – so fürchterlich wütend; der Kampf, das rostige Rohr, das Blut, die _Angst_.

Er zieht sich umständlich aus, mit nur einem funktionierenden Arm – die Ärmel sind immer noch mit Blut bespritzt (Blaines Blut, oh Gott), seine Jeans ist fleckig – und er zieht Blaines Sweatshirt an. Blaines Duft hüllt ihn ein – herb, warm und präsent. Er fühlt sich bleischwer, betäubt, seine Ohren summen und er lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Der Zettel, den Blaine ihm heute Morgen dagelassen hat, rutscht von seinem Kissen. Kurt streicht mit dem Daumen darüber, klammert sich an die Hoffnung, dass das nicht der letzte Zettel ist, den Blaine ihm jemals hinterlassen wird. Er zieht Blaines Kissen an seine Brust, vergräbt sein Gesicht in Blaines Geruch und sinkt in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.

 

*** * ***

 

Er erwacht von lautem Geklapper aus der Küche. Sein erster Gedanke ist: Blaine macht Kaffee, denn Blaine sorgt immer dafür, dass morgens eine große Kanne Kaffee für Kurt bereit steht. Aber der schwere Gips an seinem Arm und das Pochen in seinem Kopf, belehren ihn eines Besseren.

Das Weckerdisplay neben seinem Bett ist viel zu hell und lässt erkennen, dass es erst halb acht am Morgen ist. Was hat irgendjemand in seiner Wohnung zu suchen. Kurt schlüpft aus dem Bett und geht aus dem Schlafzimmer, viel zu erschöpft, um beunruhigt zu sein.

"Cooper?"

Blaines Bruder blickt von der Kaffeemaschine auf, an der er sich zu schaffen macht; er hat Ringe unter den Augen und sein Gesicht ist voller Sorgenfalten, aber er lächelt Kurt zu.

"Hallo Kurt. Du, ähm, hast vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen und ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht gern einen Kaffee, wenn du aufwachst, deshalb..."

"Was... was machst du denn hier?"

Coopers Gesicht wird sehr ernst. "Sobald ich davon gehört habe, habe ich den nächsten Flug genommen."

"Oh."

"Wie geht es ihm? Blaine?" Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern, so als fürchte er sich vor Kurts Antwort.

"Sein Gehirn ist immer noch angeschwollen. Sie wissen... ich nehme an, sie können nicht wirklich irgendetwas sagen, solange sie das nicht unter Kontrolle bringen können. Sie sind... er wird heute noch einmal operiert werden, um seine Schädeldecke wieder zu verschließen, sobald die Schwellung zurückgegangen ist."

Cooper runzelt besorgt die Stirn und Kurt kann sehen, dass seine Augen ganz rot sind, so als hätte er geweint. Kurt ist überzeugt, dass er selbst auch nicht besser aussieht.

"Wie schätzen sie seine... Chancen ein? Wird er wieder in Ordnung kommen?"

"Das hängt von der Schwellung ab", sagt Kurt und schließt die Augen. Er ist bereits erschöpft. "Sie nehmen an, dass er bleibende Schäden davontragen wird, falls er es schafft."

Er kann sich immer noch an das knackende Geräusch erinnern, das in der Gasse zu hören war, als das Rohr Blaines Kopf traf; daran, wie Blaine sofort vollkommen schlaff zusammengesackt war; wie er selbst _geschrien_ hatte, bis seine Stimme versagte, der Schrei erstickt von einer fleischigen Hand; an den Schmerz in seinem Arm, als er ihm verdreht wurde; daran, dass die Angreifer ohne zu überlegen, ein, zwei, drei weitere Schläge gegen Blaines Kopf landeten. Er kann immer noch das Blut sehen, mit dem das Rohr befleckt war und das sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete, so viel, dass Kurt sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Blaine noch am Leben sein könnte. Es tränkte Blaines Haar, bedeckte sein Ohr, sein Gesicht, seinen Hals.

Er kann immer noch spüren, wo er sich die Knie aufgeschürft hat, als ihre Angreifer ihn endlich losließen und er neben Blaine zu Boden fiel, mit bebenden Händen, unsicher, wo er ihn berühren sollte, was er tun sollte. Wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und er nicht einmal mehr _atmen_ konnte, weil Blaine tot war, Gott, er war tot tot _tot._ Und dann Rufe, ein helles Licht, das sie anstrahlte, und alles passierte wie in einem Nebel; ein Polizist, der Blaines Pulsschlag prüfte, Hilfe anforderte – einen Notarztwagen – und das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Das bedeutete, dass Blaine noch am Leben war, Blaine konnte wieder in Ordnung kommen, der Krankenwagen würde kommen und sie würden ihn retten. Kurt hatte sich keine Gedanken um das Blut gemacht, das seine Knie durchtränkte, seine Ärmel befleckte, hatte nur Blaines Hand ergriffen und ihn mit aller Kraft festgehalten, sich geweigert loszulassen, bis er von den Sanitätern weggezerrt worden war.

"Kurt?" Kurt blinzelt, sieht Cooper, der ihn besorgt anschaut.

"Ich gehe erstmal duschen", flüstert Kurt und Cooper nickt verständnisvoll.

Erst als das Wasser viel zu heiß auf ihn niederprasselt, Dampf um ihn herum aufsteigt und die Spiegel beschlägt, erlaubt er sich zusammenzubrechen und salzige Tränen vermischen sich mit dem Wasser und verschwinden im Abfluss.

Cooper sagt nichts, als Kurt zurückkommt, immer noch in Blaines Sweatshirt und einem Paar locker sitzender Jeans – schiebt ihm nur eine Tasse Kaffee hin.

"Der Flug von Mom und Dad kommt um zehn Uhr an und sie werden sich gleich ein Taxi zum Krankenhaus nehmen."

"Okay", nickt Kurt und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Er ist viel zu bitter, nicht so wie Blaine ihn macht.

"Was macht dein Arm?"

Kurt betrachtet seinen Arm, der unbeweglich in dem weißen Gipsverband steckt und nimmt an, dass er schmerzt, aber er kann es nicht wirklich spüren.

"Er ist in Ordnung. Nur eine kleine Fraktur. Mir geht es gut."

Er weiß, dass Cooper ihm nicht glaubt, aber er sagt nichts weiter und sie tun beide so, als würden sie ihren Kaffee trinken.

"Ich wollte wieder zurückgehen ins Krankenhaus", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile und Cooper nickt. "Sie werden uns noch nicht zu ihm lassen, aber, ich kann... ich ertrage es nicht, irgendwo anders zu sein."

"Das verstehe ich", sagt Cooper und hilft Kurt auf die Füße. "Ich rufe ein Taxi."

 

**am nächsten Tag**

"Hey, Blaine", flüstert Cooper. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sein Zimmer betreten dürfen, nachdem die Operation vorbei und Blaines Kopf wieder zusammengeflickt ist. Es sind nur Cooper und Kurt im Zimmer, Blaines Eltern waren zuerst hineingegangen; Blaines Zustand ist immer noch kritisch und sie wollten nicht zu viele Leute auf einmal zu ihm lassen.

"Hey, du Zwerg", beginnt Cooper erneut und lässt sich nervös in dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder. Blaine hängt immer noch am Beatmungsgerät, ist immer noch an Millionen Apparate angeschlossen, immer noch mit Verbänden bedeckt. Eine Sonde steckt jetzt seitlich in seinem Kopf, um seinen Hirndruck zu messen, wie die Ärzte erklärt haben. Kurt mag sie nicht. Es sieht unnatürlich aus. Falsch.

Kurt steht auf der anderen Seite, bringt es nicht über sich, sich zu setzen, noch nicht. Er zieht Blaines Hand zu sich heran, kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Enttäuschung den Atem raubt, als die Hand genauso schlaff ist wie zuvor, genauso bewegungslos. Der Moment fühlt sich heikel an, zerbrechlich, wie Glas, das bereits Risse bekommen hat. Coopers Blick trifft auf Kurts, bevor er schwer schluckend zurück zu Blaine schaut.

"Weißt du noch... nach dem Sadie-Hawkins-Ball?", beginnt Cooper mit bebender Stimme. "Du wolltest sofort wieder aus dem Bett, obwohl du eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Bein hattest. Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, dass du es langsam angehen und nichts überstürzen sollst. Ich weiß noch, wie du mich angeschaut hast." Cooper lacht leise und streichelt Blaine über den Arm, "so als wäre ich komplett verrückt. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du keine Zeit verlieren dürftest. Dass du stärker werden müsstest, dass du nie wieder zulassen würdest, dass jemand dich herumschubst."

Schweigen.

"Natürlich war die Dalton die beste Option für dich, aber ich erinnere mich, Blaine. Du hast mich gezwungen, dir noch im Krankenbett das Boxen beizubringen. Du hast nicht gewusst, dass du bereits stark warst. Du bist immer schon so stark gewesen, Blaine."

Kurt lächelt leise, Coopers Worte sind so wahr und er hofft, dass Blaine sie _irgendwie_ hören kann.

"Das ist genauso wie beim letzten Mal, kleiner Bruder. Du kannst es schaffen, ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

Kurt setzt sich endlich hin und presst die Lippen auf Blaines Fingerspitzen, wünscht sich aus ganzem Herzen, dass Cooper recht behält.

 

 

                                                                

 

**~***~**


	4. Atmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andiheardeverything hat zusätzlich zu der eigentlichen Story, noch eine Reihe von Briefen geschrieben, die die Geschehnisse um Kurt und Blaine aus verschiedenen Perspektiven beleuchten. Ohne meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) hätte ich diesen Brief am Ende des Kapitels zwar vielleicht übersetzen können, aber sicher nicht in dieser Form gestalten. Vielen Dank du Liebe. Du bist die beste Beta, die ich mir hätte wünschen können. <3

Übersetzung  des ersten Abschnitts von   [And When I Wait, All I See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488847) (Kapitel 15 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

**2\. Mai 2018**

Es ist der erste Tag, nachdem das Beatmungsgerät entfernt worden ist und es ist leicht, sich selbst zu belügen. Er kann über den zentralen Venenkatheter, die Magensonde, den Urinkatheter und die Kompressionsmanschetten hinwegsehen. Er kann die Sauerstoffmaske ignorieren, das kurze Haar, die aufgeschwollenen Narben, die entnervende Reglosigkeit. Denn Blaine atmet selbstständig. Er atmet und zuckt und manchmal kann Kurt in der absoluten Stille ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stöhnen hören.

In den kurzen Zeiten, in denen er mit Blaine alleine ist, wenn Burt etwas aus ihrer Wohnung besorgt und Jennifer im Hotel etwas Schlaf nachholt, schließt er manchmal die Augen. Er schließt die Augen, hält Blaines Hand und fühlt einfach nur. Er streicht mit dem Daumen über Blaines Handfläche; ertastet seine Schwielen; die alten, im Lauf der Zeit entstandenen und die neuen von der Ukulele, die Blaine gerade spielen lernte. Er folgt den Linien; Länge und Tiefe der Lebenslinie sind auf gewisse Weise tröstlich. Er spürt die raue Haut an Blaines Fingern, die rissige Nagelhaut; fragt sich, ob er seinen Vater wohl dazu bringen kann, ihm sein Maniküre-Set zu holen. Er streichelt Blaine über den Handrücken, wo die Haut zwischen seinen Fingern spröde ist und von der trockenen Krankenhausluft aufzuspringen beginnt, wandert weiter zu seinem Handgelenk, dessen Knochen irgendwie gleichzeitig kräftig und auch zerbrechlich sind.

Ohne das Beatmungsgerät ist es leiser. Das macht es leichter.

"Ich hoffe, du kommst zu mir zurück", flüstert er mit geschlossenen Augen. "Ich wünsche es mir so sehr."

Er blinzelt, aber er weint nicht. Es fühlt sich alles viel zu schwer, zu gewichtig an, um zu weinen. Blaines Gesichtszüge sind friedlich, ohne beim Träumen mit den Augenbrauen zu zucken, oder im Schlaf leise zu schmatzen. Kurt hofft, dass er sich auch so ruhig _fühlt_ wie er aussieht. Dass alles friedlich ist.

"Ich kann nicht...", beginnt er und bricht ab. Sein Blick folgt den Konturen von Blaines Gesicht, wandert über die Form seiner Nase, die leicht geöffneten Lippen. "Du hast ganz schön viel Post bekommen. Ich habe nicht... ich habe sie noch nicht gelesen. Die Briefe. Ich hebe sie auf... für dich."

Blaine atmet.

"Ich, ähm... ich weiß nicht...", Kurt versucht, den schmerzhaften Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

"Ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Und..." Er hält inne. Schließt die Augen, ergreift Blaines Hand noch fester und spürt.

"Bitte werd wieder gesund."

Blaine atmet weiter.......

 

 


	5. Schlafen - Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist überhaupt keine Frage. Blaine und Kurt sind das perfekteste Paar, das er je gesehen hat und ohne Blaine kommt alles irgendwie... aus dem Gleichgewicht. Falls Blaine stirbt, ist da kein Gegengewicht mehr, um Kurt aufrechtzuhalten und nichts wird seinen Fall aufhalten können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Dank geht an [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen und Korrigieren. <3

Übersetzung von **[To Sleep, To Wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479864) ** (Kapitel 4 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything **  
**

 

**7\. Mai 2018**

Der Kaffeebecher fällt Kurt aus der Hand und knallt zu Boden. Er starrt ihn eine ganze Weile lang an und schaut uninteressiert zu, wie sich die braune Flüssigkeit auf dem Fußboden ausbreitet und den blassgrünen Küchenvorleger durchtränkt. Langsam geht er in die Knie und legt die Finger um eine Scherbe kühlen, zerbrochenen Porzellans. Er hält sie sich vors Gesicht, schaut sich an, wie sie in einer geraden Linie gebrochen ist und in einer scharfkantigen Spitze ausläuft. Die weiße Glasur lässt sie aussehen wie Knochen und Kurt fragt sich, ob Blaines Schädelknochen genauso aussieht. Scharfe Kanten, raue Bruchlinien, gezackte Spitzen. Kurt blickt wieder nach unten auf die Scherben auf dem Fußboden, weiß, dass der Becher niemals wieder zusammengesetzt werden kann. Es sind zu viele Teile, wie ein unlösbares Puzzle. Der Becher ist nicht länger ein Becher, sondern nur noch zerbrochenes Porzellan.

Kurt lässt die Scherbe fallen, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Küchenschrank und schließt die Augen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Die Stille der Wohnung ist erdrückend, als würde sie sich ihm um den Hals legen, in seine Poren dringen und ihn vollkommen überwältigen. Sein Atem wird abgehackt und er weiß nicht einmal, warum er sich so fühlt; er denkt eigentlich an überhaupt nichts. Oder vielleicht denkt er auch an alles. Kurt kann es nicht einmal mehr sagen. Tränen quellen hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor und er krallt seine gesunde Hand in den kaffeegetränkten Teppich in dem Versuch, seine Gefühle zu kanalisieren.

Jemand klopft an die Tür, aber Kurt hört es nicht. Er fühlt sich eingeschnürt, erstickt, ausgelaugt. Die Tür öffnet sich quietschend und Schritte tappen leise ins Zimmer, halten inne und werden dann schneller. Kurt kann spüren, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzt, ihm die Arme um die Schultern legt und ihn an sich zieht. Für einen kurzen, hoffnungsvollen Augenblick stellt er sich vor, es wäre Blaine. Blaine, der es immer so gut verstand, ihn zu trösten, der genau wusste, was er tun musste, um Kurt aufzumuntern. Aber er ist es nicht, kann es nicht sein, wird es niemals wieder sein. Kurt fühlt, wie er immer stärker zu zittern beginnt, seine Lungen verweigern ihren Dienst, er bekommt einen Tunnelblick.

"Hey, Kurt. Tief atmen, okay?", befiehlt eine tiefe Stimme, die Stimme seines Vaters. Kurt versucht zu gehorchen, aber er kann nicht. Sein Körper verweigert die Zusammenarbeit und er hat das Gefühl zu ersticken. In seine Tränen mischt sich Panik, während er nach Luft schnappt.

"Entspann dich, Kurt." Burts Stimme ist lauter, mehr wie ein Befehl, aber seine Hand reibt Kurt beruhigend über den Rücken. "Entspann dich und atme."

Kurt konzentriert sich aufs Entspannen, spürt, wie er in die Umarmung seines Vaters versinkt, vergräbt das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und bekommt seine Atmung langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. Burts Hemd wird ganz feucht von Kurts Tränen und Kurt weiß, dass es ihm peinlich sein sollte; ist es aber nicht. Eigentlich fühlt er überhaupt nichts.

"Es ist gut, Kurt, einfach weiteratmen." Burts Stimme ist leise und tröstlich. Kurt nimmt einen tiefen, zitternden Atemzug.

"Ich habe den Becher zerbrochen", murmelt er in Burts Hemd. "Ich habe ihn zerbrochen und kann ihn nicht wieder heil machen."

Burt zieht Kurt noch fester an sich. Seine Nähe ist warm und beruhigend.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Kurt, es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagt Burt und Kurt merkt, wie er in sich zusammensackt, wie ihn alle Kraft verlässt. Er will einfach nur schlafen, so tun, als wären die letzten beiden Wochen niemals geschehen und in den starken Armen seines Vaters hat er das Gefühl, als könnte er das auch. Burt reibt mit einer Hand über Kurts Arm und sagt Worte, die Kurt nicht hört.

Nach einer Weile kann Kurt spüren wie Burt sich bewegt, einen Arm um seinen Rücken legt und den anderen unter seinen Knien hindurchschiebt. Ächzend steht er auf und trägt Kurt wie früher, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Unglücklicherweise ist Kurt – mit fünfundzwanzig – nicht mehr klein und obwohl er schlank ist, ist er nicht unbedingt leicht und Kurt weiß, dass er sich hinstellen sollte, seinem Vater keine solche Last sein sollte, aber er ist einfach nur so _müde_. Als würde er wieder zu Boden fallen, im selben Augenblick, in dem seine Füße den Boden berührten. Also lässt er sich von seinem Vater durch die kleine Wohnung tragen, lässt sich in sein ungemachtes Bett legen. Auf Blaines Seite, wie Kurt sofort auffällt und er wundert sich, wieso ihm dieser Gedanke nicht das Herz zusammendrückt. Er hat aufgehört zu weinen, der Schmerz in seiner Brust ist vergangen, sein Kopf fühlt sich so schwer an, als wäre er mit Blei ausgegossen und in seinen Ohren ist ein seltsames Summen.

"Schlaf jetzt, Kurt." Burts Stimme dringt durch die dicke Lage der Gefühllosigkeit, die Kurt umgibt, und er spürt, wie ihm die Augen zufallen. "Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

Kurt schläft.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Sonne scheint hell ins Zimmer als er müde blinzelnd erwacht. Die Uhr neben dem Bett zeigt an, dass es früh am Nachmittag ist und Kurts Gedanken sind unklar und verwirrt. Er schlüpft aus dem Bett, reibt sich mit seinem nicht-eingegipsten Arm über die Augen und betritt das kleine Wohnzimmer. Burt sitzt auf dem Sofa und blättert in einer von Kurts zahlreichen Modezeitschriften, ohne sie sich wirklich anzuschauen. Als Kurt hereinkommt, steht er auf und sein Blick ist voller Sorge.

"Hey, Junge, wie fühlst du dich?" Kurt zuckt die Schultern und lässt sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" Kurt zuckt erneut die Schultern. Burt sitzt neben ihm und Kurt starrt ausdruckslos vor sich hin.

"Kurt, ich weiß, wie schwer das alles für dich ist", fängt Burt an und Kurt lässt nicht erkennen, ob er ihn hört. "Aber du darfst dich nicht so verschließen. Das ist nicht gesund."

"Was...", Kurt hustet und räuspert sich. "Was, wenn er nicht... nicht mehr aufwacht?"

"Blaine ist ein Kämpfer", sagt Burt. "Er wird nicht aufgeben."

"Und wenn doch?", fragt Kurt mit erstickter Stimme.

"Er wird nicht aufgeben", antwortet Burt einfach und er möchte es unheimlich gerne selbst glauben. Wenn Kurt bereits _so_ ist, wenn Blaine im Koma ist, dann will er sich nicht vorstellen, was geschehen wird, falls er es nicht schaffen sollte. Mit Kurt, mit ihm, mit der gesamten Familie. Blaine ist zu einem untrennbaren Teil von Kurt geworden, ein voll integriertes Familienmitglied und Burt hat keine Sekunde gezögert, als Blaine zu ihm gekommen ist und gefragt hat, ob er um die Hand seines Sohnes anhalten darf. Es ist überhaupt keine Frage. Blaine und Kurt sind das perfekteste Paar, das er je gesehen hat und ohne Blaine kommt alles irgendwie... aus dem Gleichgewicht. Falls Blaine stirbt, ist da kein Gegengewicht mehr, um Kurt aufrechtzuhalten und nichts wird seinen Fall aufhalten können. Nicht einmal Burt.

Und ironischerweise ist das der Augenblick, in dem sich alles verändert. Kurts Handy spielt plötzlich Musik aus der anderen Ecke des Zimmers und Kurt ist sofort auf den Beinen – eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und Furcht überflutet ihn, so wie jedesmal, wenn das Telefon klingelt.

"Hallo?" Er hört vollkommen reglos zu und Burt beobachtet ihn mit Sorge. Dann verzieht Kurt das Gesicht, seine Hand fasst das Telefon immer fester, bis seine Knöchel weiß werden.

"Vielen Dank, wir kommen sofort." Kurts Stimme klingt angespannt und er ist sichtlich bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben, als er auflegt und sich zu Burt umdreht.

"Er ist wach." Kurt atmet heftig aus und es klingt halb wie ein Lachen, halb wie ein Schluchzen. "Er ist aufgewacht."

Burt kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen zu sein.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Fahrt zur Klinik dauert im dichten Verkehr ungefähr fünfunddreißig Minuten und Kurt ist ein reines Nervenbündel. Er hat Mühe zu atmen, aber auf vollkommen andere Art als vorher. Blaine ist wach. _Blaine ist wach._ Nach zwei Wochen endlosen Wartens, nachdem die Ärzte gesagt hatten, dass es immer unwahrscheinlicher werden wird, je länger es dauert, hat Blaine sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Sie hatten ihm übers Telefon keine weiteren Informationen gegeben, hatten gesagt, sie würden alles Weitere erklären, wenn er in der Klinik ankäme und der Magen dreht sich ihm um vor lauter Nervosität, aber er weigert sich, seine Gedanken in diese Richtung wandern zu lassen. Er wird nicht das Schlimmste annehmen, bevor er es nicht sieht. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick lässt er sich nur von der Tatsache erfüllen, das Blaine tatsächlich aufgewacht ist.

Sie gehen zum Krankenhaus, laufen den vertrauten Weg zu Blaines Zimmer, wo sie vor der Tür auf Blaines Mutter und eine Krankenschwester treffen. Kurt versucht, ihre traurigen Blicke zu ignorieren.

"Ist er...", Kurt versucht, einen Blick durch die angelehnte Tür zu werfen, aber er kann nichts erkennen. "Wie geht es ihm?"

Jennifer Anderson schaut die Schwester an, die ihr zunickt.

"Er verliert immer wieder das Bewusstsein, was normal ist, nachdem er so lange im Koma war", Jennifer hält inne und presst die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, während sie tief durch die Nase atmet. "Sie haben ein paar Tests gemacht, während er wach war... er..." Ihre Stimme stockt, als wären ihr die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben. Als offensichtlich ist, dass sie nicht weitersprechen kann, übernimmt die Schwester. Kurt spürt, wie Furcht von ihm Besitz ergreift.

"Blaine reagiert auf sehr einfache Befehle, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er einen ziemlich schweren Hirnschaden erlitten hat. Zur Zeit ist es noch schwer abzuschätzen, _wie_ schwer, wir müssen warten, bis er für längere Zeit aufwacht, aber zur Zeit sieht es ziemlich ernst aus."

Kurts Mund ist wie ausgetrocknet und seine Zunge ist bleischwer. Sie hatten erwartet, dass er bleibende Schäden zurückbehalten würde, solch eine Verletzung kann man nicht unbeschadet überstehen, aber es jetzt bestätigt zu wissen... es ist, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt.

"K-kann ich ihn sehen?", gelingt es Kurt zu fragen und er hat nur den einen Wunsch, diese Schwester und ihre schrecklichen Worte hinter sich zu lassen und seinen Verlobten zu sehen. Die Schwester nickt mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Wir haben ihn dazu gebracht, uns als Antwort zuzublinzeln, falls du versuchen möchtest, mit ihm zu sprechen. Einmal Blinzeln bedeutet ja und zweimal bedeutet nein. Aber sei nicht enttäuscht, falls er überhaupt nicht reagiert", informiert sie Kurt, während er an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer schlüpft. Jennifer steht in der Tür, aber sonst folgt ihm niemand und Kurt ist dankbar für die gewährte Privatsphäre.

 Blaines Bett ist in eine halb sitzenden Position hochgestellt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Gesichtszüge friedlich. Kurt setzt sich vorsichtig neben ihn und greift nach seiner Hand. Blaine öffnet träge blinzelnd die Augen und Kurt spürt sein Herz anschwellen; zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen kann er Blaines Augen sehen.

"Blaine", der Name erstickt in einem Schluchzen. Braune Augen schauen langsam in Richtung der Stimme und Kurt rutscht nach vorne in Blaines Sichtfeld.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt zaghaft. Jetzt da er hier ist, der Augenblick auf den er so lange gewartet hat, ist er unsicher, was er tun soll. Blaines Blick wandert zu Kurt, unkoordiniert und fahrig. Sein Gesicht, immer noch leicht angeschwollen und violett verfärbt, ist entspannt, der Mund leicht geöffnet, nur zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ist eine kleine Falte zu sehen.

"Willkommen zurück." Blaine blinzelt langsam. Kurt hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz aus der Brust springen wollen. Blaines Finger zuckt in seiner Hand und Kurt blickt nach unten.

"Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, solche Sorgen, dass ich dich niemals wiedersehen würde." Kurt spürt, wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen, aber eigentlich ist es ihm egal. Das Einzige was zählt ist, dass Blaine hier ist, wirklich _hier,_ und während das alles bei weitem noch nicht perfekt ist, fühlt Kurt trotzdem, wie Freude und Hoffnung in ihm wachsen. Alles hat sich um diesen Moment gedreht. Dass Blaine aufwacht. Es war das Einzige, worauf Kurt sich hatte konzentrieren können, der einzige Augenblick auf den er gewartet hatte. Jetzt ist es passiert und Kurt weiß, dass von nun an alles nur noch besser werden kann. Er _glaubt_ daran, fester als er je an irgendetwas geglaubt hat.

Blaines Augen beginnen wieder zuzufallen und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ganz vorsichtig wegen der Stiche und Blutergüsse.

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich verstehen kannst, aber ich habe darauf gewartet, es dir sagen zu können. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Kurt hält sein Gesicht dicht vor Blaines, schaut ihm in die Augen und holt alles aus diesem Moment heraus, einem Moment, von dem er befürchtet hatte, dass er ihn niemals erleben würde. Blaine blinzelt langsam und Kurt weiß es. Selbst wenn Blaine seine Worte nicht versteht, so weiß er doch, dass Kurt ihn liebt. Kurt ist sich ganz sicher.

"Du kannst schlafen", sagt Kurt und fühlt sich so leicht wie seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr. "Ich werde hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

Als Blaine die Augen schließt und sein Atem gleichmäßig wird, macht Kurt sich bereit zu warten. Blaine wird wieder aufwachen. Und Kurt wird da sein. Er wird immer da sein. Komme was da wolle.

 

**~***~**

 


	6. Und ich warte immer nur auf dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer gilt mein Dank meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), ohne die ich wirklich aufgeschmissen wäre. <3

Übersetzung des zweiten Abschnitts von [And When I Wait, All I See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488847)  (Kapitel 15 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

**9\. Mai 2018**

Kurt weiß, dass es nicht so ist, wie es in den Filmen immer gezeigt wird. Er weiß, dass Blaine nicht einfach lächelnd die Augen aufschlagen und ihm erzählen wird, dass er gut geschlafen hat und jetzt bereit ist, nachhause zu gehen. Kurt hört, was die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern sagen und er hat auch selbst viel recherchiert. Er _weiß_ es.

Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es weniger wehtut.

Es ist zwei Tage her, seit Blaine zum ersten Mal aufgewacht ist und dennoch hat er noch nicht wieder die Augen aufgemacht. Kurt macht sich Sorgen, weicht kaum von Blaines Seite, obwohl Burt versucht, ihn nachhause zu schleppen, denn er _muss_ es einfach sehen. Er muss hier sein, wenn Blaine wieder aufwacht.

Er macht sich Sorgen, dass Blaine wieder ins Koma gefallen ist. Die Krankenschwestern kommen herein und machen Tests mit ihm, reiben mit den Fingerknöcheln über sein Brustbein, zwicken in seine Finger. Kurt findet, dass das alles sehr schmerzhaft aussieht, aber Blaine stöhnt ganz leise, macht einen schwachen Versuch, seine Hand wegzuziehen und Kurt schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals.

"Ist das... war das..."

Die Schwester lächelt ihn an und nimmt das Stethoskop von ihrem Hals.

"Er reagiert auf Schmerzreize. Das ist gut."

 _Gut._ Kurt lässt sich das Wort durch den Kopf gehen, während er der Schwester dabei zusieht, wie sie Blaines Lungen und sein Herz abhört, mit einem Licht in seine Augen leuchtet.

"Warum... warum dauert es so lange?", fragt er, obwohl er die Antwort kennt. Er hat die Frage schon öfter gestellt. Die Krankenschwester lächelt ihn nur mit diesem mitfühlenden, verständnisvollen Blick an, den er mittlerweile so gut kennt. Auch bei den Ärzten sieht er diesen Blick, so als wüssten sie alle etwas, als teilten sie ein geheimes Wissen miteinander, das er sowieso nie verstehen könnte. Als wäre er nur der traurige, zerbrechliche Verlobte des Komapatienten, der ständige Ermutigung braucht, der in einer Traumwelt aus falschen Hoffnungen lebt, der so vorsichtig behandelt werden muss wie gesprungenes Glas. Kurt weiß es, aber er hat keine Kraft mehr, sich daran zu stören.

"Blaine hat einen schweren Schock erlitten und sein Gehirn versucht immer noch, alles zu verarbeiten. Er wird aufwachen, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

 _Ich wünschte, du könntest das alles schneller verarbeiten_ , denkt Kurt und fühlt sich sofort schlecht deswegen. Er verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines Fingern, die immer noch rosa sind, wo ihn die Schwester gezwickt hat, und er drückt sie.

"Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst", sagt er und konzentriert seinen Blick auf die winzige Sommersprosse seitlich auf Blaines Hand. Er streichelt mit dem Daumen darüber. "Ich werde für dich da sein. Ganz gleich wie lange es dauert."

Blaines Finger zucken und Kurt bildet sich ein, dass er ihn gehört hat.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Blaine dann doch aufwacht, wünscht Kurt sich, er hätte weitergeschlafen. Jennifer Anderson sitzt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, nachdem sie in ihrem Hotel geschlafen und geduscht hat. Kurt hat seine Finger mit Blaines verschränkt und nickt immer wieder ein.

Plötzlich ertönt ein hohes Wimmern, fast wie von einem Kind. Kurt zuckt zusammen, die Müdigkeit, die die ganze Zeit seine Gedanken vernebelt hat, ist sofort verschwunden. Mit hoffnungsvoll pochendem Herzen beobachtet er, wie Blaines Lippen zucken und seine Finger zittern. Jennifer ist bereits aufgestanden, hat Blaines andere Hand ergriffen und beugt sich übers Bett.

"Blaine, Schatz?"

Noch ein Wimmern – Blaine öffnet die Augen und er lässt ein ersticktes Keuchen hören. Kurt weiß sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt; Blaines Gesicht ist angespannt, seine Augen schießen hin und her ohne wirklich etwas zu fokussieren und Kurt drückt den Notrufknopf. Eine Krankenschwester betritt das Zimmer im selben Moment, als Blaine zu zittern beginnt. Sein Körper verkrampft sich fürchterlich und ein kehliges Stöhnen entweicht seinen Lippen. Kurt zieht erschrocken seine Hand von Blaine zurück und sein Herz verfällt in einen panischen Rhythmus, als die Schwester an seine Seite eilt. Sie stellt Fragen, auf die Kurt keine Antwort weiß, und Jennifer antwortet an seiner Stelle mit gedämpften, metallisch klingenden Worten, wie aus großer Entfernung.

Er versteht nicht was passiert und während die Zeit gleichzeitig langsamer und schneller vergeht, hängt sein Blick an Blaine, der vor ihm im Bett zittert-krampft-sich krümmt. Es ist überhaupt nicht wie im Film und wenn Kurt eins gelernt hat, dann, dass Filme scheiße sind. Im Film wird alles überromantisiert, aus einem hübschen Winkel aufgenommen, mit Make-Up und Lichteffekten aufgehübscht. Jeder will so etwas sehen, ein krankhafter Teil eines jedes Menschen kann den Blick nicht davon wegreißen, aber in Wahrheit... ist es nicht so. Sie wollen sehen, wovon sie glauben, dass es so abläuft, eine hübsche, geschönte Version all dieser medizinischen Dinge, aber nicht die Realität.

Denn die Realität ist hässlich. Die Realität ist, dass Kurt vergisst zu atmen, dass sich ihm der Kopf dreht, als Blaine sich mit hochrotem Kopf und Schaum vor dem Mund im Bett aufbäumt, und bei jedem Zusammenkrampfen ein Geräusch macht, das halb Grunzen, halb Schrei ist – hart und animalisch. Es ist kein Vergleich zu dem Krampfanfall, den er im Krankenwagen hatte oder den Zuckungen während des Komas. Es ist heftig und beängstigend und Kurt ist überzeugt davon, dass es das Ende ist und dass er nicht einmal die Möglichkeit hatte, sich richtig zu verabschieden,

Es kommen noch mehr Leute herein. Sie schieben Kurt zur Seite, legen ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und versuchen, ihn aus dem Zimmer zu manövrieren. Nein, nein, _neinneinnein._ Die Worte hallen durch seine Gedanken, fallen von seinen Lippen. Er kann nicht gehen, er hat sich nicht verabschiedet, er muss sich verabschieden, er muss _hier_ sein, bei Blaine sein, er muss sich verabschieden....

...er steht vornüber gebeugt auf dem Flur und übergibt sich in eine dieser blauen Krankenhaus-Brechtüten, während eine Hand seinen Rücken streichelt.

"Tief atmen, Kurt, genau so, tief atmen, alles ist gut", sagt eine Stimme leise und tröstlich an seinem Ohr und Kurt versucht zu gehorchen, zwingt seine Lungen zum Einatmen... Ausatmen... Er blinzelt und umklammert fest die blaue Tüte, während er hustet und Luft durch seine brennende Kehle  zieht. Jennifer  steht mit tränennassem Gesicht  neben ihm und reibt ihm  über den Rücken und an seiner anderen Seite steht eine Krankenschwester, die er nicht kennt.

"Es ist gut", flüstert Jennifer noch einmal und Kurt weiß nicht wirklich, zu wem sie das sagt. Die Schwester nimmt ihm die Tüte ab, als Jennifer ihn in ihre Arme zieht und so fest hält, dass Kurt sich fragt, ob sie in ihrer Vorstellung vielleicht jemand ganz anderen umarmt. "Es ist gut, es ist gut, es ist gut."

Sie wiederholt die Worte wie ein Mantra und Kurt bemerkt, dass er weint. Seine Schultern beben und er steht ungelenk da, weil er so viel größer ist als Blaines Mutter – aber das macht nichts. Ihre Arme bleiben um seine Taille geschlungen, sein Kopf sinkt auf ihre Schulter und er weint. Er weint vor Angst, vor Sorge, vor Ungewissheit. Um den Verlust, um seine Liebe... und der Schmerz wird einfach nicht weniger. 

Sie warten auf dem Flur, umgeben von der Hektik der Intensivstation und dem Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel, den Kurt anscheinend nie mehr aus seinen Kleidern rausbringen wird. Er haftet an ihm, lässt ihn nie ganz los, eine hartnäckige Erinnerung. Ein blasser, nach Luft ringender Patient wird an ihnen vorbeigeschoben. Eine Frau hält seine Hand und flüstert ihm tröstende Worte zu, die Kurt nicht verstehen kann. Er fragt sich – seltsam distanziert – ob der Patient im Sterben liegt, wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleibt, ob die Frau seine Ehefrau ist, seine Freundin, seine Schwester. Was wird sie tun, wenn er  nicht mehr da ist?

Er wünschte, er könnte etwas für sie empfinden. Oder vielleicht fühlt er auch alles auf einmal. Er  weiß es nicht – nicht mehr – nicht solange seine Emotionen kollidieren, explodieren und in seinem Innern ersticken. Er  weiß nicht, wo das eine Gefühl aufhört und das nächste beginnt.  Er weiß nicht, ob es Mitgefühl oder Gleichgültigkeit ist, was er für dieses Paar (Bruder und Schwester?) empfindet, aber er wünschte, er wüsste es. Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass jeder Gedanke, jeder Schmerz in seiner Brust, jeder Atemzug... dass alles auf Blaine zurückgeht.

Blaine. Als ob sich die Welt in einer neuen Umlaufbahn bewegt und Blaine ist ihre flackernde Sonne.

Kurt weiß nicht, was mit der Welt geschehen wird, wenn die Sonne erlischt. 

 

*** * ***

 

Sie reden eine ganze Weile mit den Ärzten. Kurt nickt, als würde er verstehen, wenn sie Worte gebrauchen wie  _ tonisch-klonische, posttraumatische Epilepsie, _ wenn sie von Neuronen und Synapsen sprechen, von Vernarbungen und abnormaler elektrischer Aktivität, von Excitotoxizität.  Er will verstehen,  _muss_ verstehen, aber er weiß, dass später alles einen Sinn ergeben wird. Er wird  Nachforschungen anstellen, er ist gut im Nachforschen, er wird lernen und fragen und wissen. Aber jetzt im Moment fühlt er sich nur  benommen, als hätte er Watte in den Ohren und das einzige, was zu ihm durchdringt, ist die Erinnerung an Blaines Schreie.

Als sie endlich wieder zu Blaine ins Zimmer dürfen, schläft er. Er sieht genauso aus wie vorher, vielleicht ist sein Gesicht ein wenig blasser, die Ringe unter seinen Augen ein wenig dunkler und an seinem Arm bildet sich ein Bluterguss, wo er gegen das Bettgitter geschlagen ist, aber ansonsten... jemand, der einfach so hereinkäme, würde nicht ahnen können, was gerade passiert ist.

Kurt zieht seinen Stuhl, der im Eifer des Gefechts zur Seite geschoben worden ist, wieder ans Bett zurück. Er hat das Gefühl zu vibrieren, als würde er sich immer noch bewegen, selbst als er schon längst sitzt. Also konzentriert er sich auf kleine Dinge wie Blaines Wimpern, die Sauerstoffmaske, die den größten Teil seines Gesichts bedeckt, seinen Brustkorb, der sich mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt. Er kann Jennifer jetzt weinen hören und sieht ihre Hand über Blaines Hand schweben.

Kurt fragt sich, ob er nicht auch weinen müsste. Fragt sich, woher diese neue Distanziertheit kommt. Fragt sich, wann sich die Welt wieder in ihren gewohnten Bahnen bewegen wird, damit er wieder denken kann.

Schlafen scheint eine gute Idee zu sein.

 

* * *

 

Als Kurt aufwacht, ist es dunkel im Zimmer. Er liegt mit der Wange auf Blaines Bettdecke und blinzelt. Er ist vornübergebeugt und sein Rücken schmerzt, aber sein Kopf fühlt sich klar an und er atmet tief ein. Sein Blick ist auf Blaines Beine gerichtet, er kann die Wölbung sehen, wo die Decke seine Füße bedeckt, weiß, dass sie darunter in Stiefeln stecken, die sie gerade halten, damit die Sehnen sich nicht verkürzen. Seine Unterschenkel sind von Kompressionsmanschetten umhüllt, um eine Thrombose zu verhindern. Er weiß, dass sie dort sind, aber in der Dunkelheit, unter der Decke verborgen, kann er so tun als wäre alles normal.

Er unterdrückt ein Gähnen und setzt sich hoch, streckt seine Wirbelsäule durch, als er sich nach hinten in den Stuhl setzt... und erstarrt. Blaines Augen sind offen, halb-fokussiert und folgen seinen Bewegungen. Sein Gesicht ist ausdruckslos, die Sauerstoffmaske ist wieder ersetzt durch die Nasenkanüle, sein Körper bewegt sich nicht, nur seine Augen lassen erkennen, dass etwas anders ist. Kurt lächelt, er kann nicht anders und ein kurzer Blick durchs Zimmer sagt ihm, dass Jennifer auf der schmalen Pritsche schläft, die an der Seite steht. Er denkt darüber nach, sie zu wecken, aber das würde bedeuten, dass er von Blaines Seite weichen muss, es würde bedeuten, dass er aufstehen und sich bewegen muss und Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er im Augenblick dazu körperlich in der Lage ist.

"Hallo", sagt er leise, denn er erinnert sich daran, was der Arzt über Reizminimierung gesagt hat und wie wichtig eine ruhige Umgebung ist. Kurt greift nach Blaines Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger und hofft, dass es dieses Mal etwas bedeuten wird, wenn Blaine zudrückt.

"Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen", sagt Kurt nach einem Moment des Schweigens. Blaine blinzelt und sein Blick ist auf Kurts Gesicht gerichtet. _Bitte bleib wach._ "Du darfst schlafen solange du willst, es macht mir nichts aus, ich möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht."

Kurt hält inne und beugt sich vor, um Blaine einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, oberhalb seiner linken Augenbraue. Daraufhin bewegt Blaine sich leicht, ein schwaches Kopfnicken, eine minimale Beugung seines Knies, ein winziges Naserümpfen.

 _Bitte bleib_. "Wann immer dir danach ist aufzuwachen, werde ich hier sein. Ich werde bei dir sein und auf dich warten. Wann immer du bereit bist."

Kurt schiebt seinen eingegipsten Arm umständlich in seinem Schoß hin und her und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

 _Ich vermisse dich_. "Wann immer du bereit bist."

Blaine drückt seine Hand.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Excitotoxizität** (vom lateinischen excitare = antreiben und griechischen toxikon = Gift), oder synonym Exzitotoxizität, bezeichnet in den Neurowissenschaften den Tod einer Nervenzelle durch andauernde Reizüberflutung.


	7. Unter dem Neonlicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel kommt endlich mal wieder auch Blaine zu Wort. Allerdings sind seine Gedanken noch etwas verworren. Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs treue Betalesen und Übersetzungsvorschläge beisteuern ;-)

Übersetzung des zweiten Teils von[Under These Fluorescent Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1489050) (Kapitel 22 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything   

und des Lovesong Schnipsels ['Completely'](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/17926839501/lovesong-scraps-completely), welcher nicht in der AO3 Version zu finden ist, aber als Bonus im Anhang der PDF Version und auf Andiheardeverythings Tumblr.

 

 

**13\. Mai 2018**

Blaines Lieblingstage sind die, an denen er zum Klang von Kurts Stimme erwacht. Wenn er aufwacht, ist er erst einmal verwirrt und öffnet träge blinzelnd die Augen, um einen Raum zu sehen, von dem er ziemlich sicher ist, dass er ihn kennen sollte; aber er erinnert sich nicht. Die Wände sind beige und wenn Kurt nicht da ist, verbringt er Stunden damit, sie anzustarren, wenn er nicht gerade bewegt oder herumgerollt oder gepikst wird.

Meistens schläft er. Schlafen ist die einzige Sache, an die er denken kann und gewöhnlich kann er nicht einmal denken und er ist einfach nur die ganze Zeit so unendlich müde. So müde, dass sich seine Arme bleischwer anfühlen, und auch seine Beine, und selbst seine Augen lassen sich nicht richtig öffnen. Er mag es nicht, so müde zu sein und er weiß auch gar nicht, _warum_ er so müde ist. Eigentlich gibt es vieles, was er nicht weiß. Wie er hierher gekommen ist, wo er ist, was passiert ist. Er weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, dass etwas nicht stimmt, kann es an dem besorgten Tonfall von Kurts Stimme erkennen, wann immer er da ist. Weiß es wegen all der Leute, die kommen und sich zu ihm ans Bett setzen, um seine Hand zu halten und ihm sanft mit den Fingern über die Wange zu streicheln.

Er beobachtet sie nur. Manchmal versucht er, ihre Hand zu drücken, aber seine Finger sind schwer, langsam und unbeholfen und er gibt auf, versucht wieder zu schlafen, denn schlafen ist nicht verwirrend. Schlaf bereitet ihm keine Kopfschmerzen oder lässt seinen Körper wehtun. Schlaf hilft ihm zu vergessen, an was er sich nicht erinnern kann.

 

 

**14\. Mai 2018**

Alles ist so sehr davon abhängig gewesen, dass Blaine endlich aufwacht, dass Kurt sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hat. Nicht darüber nachgedacht hat, was als nächstes passiert. Zwei Wochen war Blaine im Koma, ständig hing das Wort Hirnschaden in der Luft und nie hat er es richtig erfasst. Er weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat. Dass Blaine aufwachen und alles wieder in Ordnung sein würde; wenn er endlich, _endlich_ die Augen öffnen würde, dass alles irgendwie auf wunderbare Weise besser wäre.

Aber _darauf_ war Kurt nicht vorbereitet. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, an Blaines Bett zu sitzen, seine Hand mit beiden Händen festzuhalten und dabei zuzusehen, wie Blaine bei jedem einzelnen Test versagt. Er war nicht vorbereitet auf den ausdruckslosen Blick in Blaines Augen, wenn sie zu schnell auf ihn einreden, darauf dass Blaine auf das Bild einer Katze zeigen würde, wenn er das Wort _Apfel_ sieht.

Er ist immer noch nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie er manchmal deswegen schreien möchte; wie seine Hände zittern, wenn Blaine sich abmüht, ein einfaches Puzzle zusammenzusetzen oder einfache Fragen zu beantworten; wie Blaine ihn anschaut, so verloren und _durcheinander,_ als würde selbst er nicht verstehen, warum sein Gehirn nicht ordentlich arbeiten will.

Er ist nicht darauf vorbereitet und es ist schwer – es ist so schwer, zu verstehen was passiert. Also macht er das, was er am besten kann und bemüht sich nach Kräften. Er hilft den Krankenschwestern, Blaine im Bett zu baden, hilft dabei, seine viel zu kurzen Haare zu waschen, bringt Hautlotion, einen Lippenpflegestift und Blaines Lieblingsdeo mit.

Es dauert eine Woche, bis es ihm wirklich bewusst wird. Dass sich alles verändert hat. Dass Blaine dauerhaft geschädigt ist. Dass das für immer ist. Es gibt keine wundersame Heilung. Blaine wird nicht eines Morgens mit einem vollständig verheilten Kopf aufwachen und reden und herumlaufen und all das machen, was er plötzlich _nicht mehr_ machen kann. Es ist eine Woche her, seit er aufgewacht ist und Kurt macht sich, wie jeden Morgen, schon früh auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Er klopft leise an Blaines Tür, als er das Zimmer betritt. Der Vorhang ist quer vor den Eingang gezogen und eine Frauenstimme ruft: "Wer ist da?"

"Ähm, ich, Kurt", antwortet Kurt und bleibt vor dem Vorhang stehen. Die Krankenschwester streckt den Kopf dahinter hervor und lächelt ihn an.

"Wir ziehen ihm grade eine frische Windel an. Wir brauchen nur noch eine Minute, um ihn sauber zu machen und dann ist er bereit für dich."

"Oh, ähm, ja, okay." Kurt geht zögernd einen Schritt zurück. "Natürlich, ich werde dann... ich werde einfach draußen warten."

Die Schwester lächelt ihn noch einmal mitfühlend an, bevor sie wieder hinterm Vorhang verschwindet. Kurt schlüpft wieder aus dem Zimmer und lässt sich rückwärts gegen die Wand fallen. Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn nicht mit einem Schlag oder wie ein Wirbelsturm oder was auch immer er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es ist eher wie ein langsames Einsickern, das seine Adern füllt und sein Herz schwer werden lässt.

Er weiß, dass es passiert; hat den Materialvorrat in der Ecke gesehen; ist auch schon aus dem Zimmer geschickt worden, als Blaine noch im Koma lag, aber irgendwie ist es jetzt, da Blaine wach ist und nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation liegt, etwas anderes. Das Pflegepersonal war gut darin gewesen, es zu Zeiten zu machen, wenn er nicht da war, wenn er draußen war, einen Kaffee trinken, oder mit Blaines Familie zum Essen in der Caféteria, so dass er es nie richtig mitbekommen hat. Er weiß es – theoretisch. Aber die Theorie ist so ganz anders als die Last der Realität.

Und die Realität ist erstickend.

Denn die Realität ist, dass Blaine überhaupt nichts selbst machen kann. Dass Blaine, sein Licht, sein Leben, sein _Alles_ für die einfachsten Dinge des Lebens Hilfe braucht. Dass Blaine sich nicht alleine die Zähne putzen oder das Gesicht waschen oder duschen oder aufs Klo gehen kann. Dass Blaine vollkommen abhängig ist. Es ist schon früher ausgesprochen worden – viele Male sowohl laut, als auch leise in seinen Gedanken – aber er hat nie das wahre Ausmaß begriffen. Nie verstanden, was _vollkommen abhängig_ alles beinhaltet.

Es trifft ihn nicht wie ein Hammerschlag, eine Erleuchtung oder plötzliche Eingebung oder wie immer man dazu sagt. Nachdem die Schwester gegangen ist, betritt Kurt das Zimmer, jeder Schritt schwerer als der vorherige – ein langsames Waten durch die zähe Masse der Erkenntnis – und setzt sich behutsam an Blaines Bett. Das Zimmer riecht nach Babypuder und Händedesinfektionsmittel, Blaines sieht desinteressiert aus und hat die Augen halb geschlossen.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt leise und streicht mit den Fingern über Blaines Hand.

Als Antwort kommt nur Stille und er versinkt darin.

 

 

**15\. Mai 2018**

"Blaine."

Ein leichter Druck auf seinem Arm und langsam blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen. Für einen Moment ist alles unscharf, während er sich abmüht, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Ich habe gewusst, dass du nicht schläfst."

Die Worte schweben durch seinen Kopf und er registriert sie, kann sie aber nicht wirklich verstehen, kann sich nicht gleichzeitig auf seine Umgebung und die Geräusche im Zimmer konzentrieren. Er sieht Kurt – er vergisst nie, wie Kurt aussieht – der lächelnd neben ihm steht und realisiert, dass der Druck auf seinem Arm Kurts Hand ist und er versucht zurückzulächeln, aber es ist, als kenne er die Bewegung, als wüsste er, was er tun muss, um zu lächeln, aber seine Muskeln haben es vergessen. Sie zucken nur erbärmlich und wenn Blaine könnte, dann würde er frustriert aufstöhnen, aber er kann nicht. Er bringt nur einen schwachen, erstickten Ton zustande und hat das Gefühl, als würde sich sein Mundwinkel nass anfühlen. Aber er kann nicht wirklich herausfinden warum und das Piepsen auf seiner einen und Kurts Arm auf der anderen Seite, die Worte, die von seinen Lippen kommen und die Bewegungen im Zimmer, das alles ist einfach zu viel. Blaine kann nichts davon wirklich verarbeiten, also schließt er die Augen und versucht zu atmen.

Etwas wird an seinen Mundwinkel gedrückt, wischt sanft darüber, Kurts leise Stimme schwebt durchs Zimmer wie ein warmer Windhauch und auch wenn er nicht genau weiß, was sie sagt, so hüllt sie ihn doch ein, hält ihn und tröstet ihn und er atmet einfach weiter und versinkt wieder im Schlaf.

 

*** * ***

 

Als er wieder erwacht, ist da immer noch eine Hand auf seiner. Jemand spricht und er blinzelt verschlafen, verarbeitet die Worte. "Hallo, du Schlafmütze." Nicht Kurt. Er lässt seinen Kopf auf die Seite rollen, von der die Stimme kommt und sein Blick fällt auf jemanden mit dunklen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden sind, jemanden, den er nicht kennt, aber wahrscheinlich kennen sollte. Wo ist Kurt? Er war hier, er dachte, er wäre hier, aber... vielleicht... alles ist in letzter Zeit so verworren und er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er überhaupt keinen Durchblick und das Denken fällt ihm so _schwer_ und...

"Blaine." Eine Stimme, eine die er kennt und er öffnet die Augen (wann hat er sie geschlossen? Er weiß es nicht) und sieht Kurt auf seiner anderen Seite. "Liebling, ist es dein Kopf? Soll ich die Schwester rufen?"

Nein, er braucht keine Schwester, sein Kopf ist nur durcheinander und verwirrt und versucht verzweifelt, etwas zu verstehen, aber er ist mit Honig und Zuckersirup gefüllt, die die Zahnräder verkleben und alles so sehr verlangsamen. Er will Kurt sagen, _nein, es geht mir gut,_ aber er kann nicht, seine Zunge bewegt sich nicht, es kommen keine Worte und seine Lippen zucken nur nutzlos.

"Kannst du mit deinen Fingern antworten, Blaine? Erinnerst du dich daran, wie wir es geübt haben?" Kurt hält Blaines Hand locker in seiner und er klingt so hoffnungsvoll, so erwartungsvoll und es ist nicht leicht; seine Muskeln zögern zu tun, was er von ihnen verlangt, aber er hebt zwei Finger und schaut Kurt flehend an.

"Fühlst du dich gut?" Blaine lässt einen einzigen Finger nach oben zucken und starrt Kurt immer noch eindringlich an. Kurt lächelt, obwohl es nicht echt aussieht und drückt Blaines Hand. "Erinnerst du dich an Tara, deine Physiotherapeutin?" Er nickt mit dem Kopf zu dem Mädchen hin und Blaine schaut mit halb geschlossenen Lidern wieder zu ihr hinüber, sieht wie sie ihn anlächelt und ihm zuwinkt.

"Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Er erinnert sich nicht, nicht wirklich, weiß nicht, ob er sich überhaupt an irgendwas erinnert, kann nicht einmal versuchen, darüber nachzudenken, aber er hebt trotzdem einen Finger, weil Kurt und dieses Mädchen es sich so sehr wünschen. Sie wollen, dass er sich erinnert und diese Dinge weiß.

"Bist du bereit für ein paar Übungen heute?", fragt das Mädchen – wie war nochmal ihr Name – mit sanfter, freundlicher Stimme und sie streckt ihre Hand aus und berührt leicht Blaines Arm. Er blinzelt nur, versucht zu verstehen, was sie meint, aber er hat keinen Schimmer. Dann sagt sie etwas zu Kurt, die Worte leise und unverständlich und Kurt sagt etwas zurück und ihre Hände berühren ihn, beugen seine Handgelenke und Ellbogen und bewegen seine Arme auf und ab. Er lässt sie machen, sieht ihnen dabei zu, versucht zu tun, was sie sagt, versucht eine Faust zu machen, als sie ihn darum bittet, versucht seine Beine zu heben, aber es ist einfach _so_ schwer und er ist _so_ müde und alles ist irgendwie wie in einem Nebel, wie wenn man aus einem viel zu langen Mittagsschlaf erwacht.

"Ich dachte, wir versuchen heute mal, auf der Bettkante zu sitzen", sagt das Mädchen und Kurt stimmt ihr mit einer Begeisterung zu, die Blaine nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich wie in einem Traum fühlt, oder ob das alles viel zu real ist. Es ist viel zu verwirrend, darüber nachzudenken, also lässt er sie einfach machen, lässt zu, dass sie ihre Hände auf seine Arme legen und das Bett hochstellen, bis er viel aufrechter sitzt als vorher. Ihm ist schwindelig, alles dreht sich um ihn und er schließt die Augen, versucht zu schlucken, aber seine Kehle will nicht kooperieren, als würde sie festsitzen, als wäre sie verklemmt und hinderte ihn daran, es auch nur zu versuchen, also hustet er und hustet und als er erst mal damit angefangen hat, kann er kaum wieder aufhören und Hände massieren seinen Rücken und er hat Tränen in den Augen und wünscht sich, dass alles einfach _aufhört._

"Tief atmen, alles ist gut, versuch einfach tief zu atmen."

Blaine versucht es, zieht frische Luft in seine Lungen, spürt wie sie sich ausdehnen und es ist erstaunlich, wie leicht man so eine einfache Sache verlernen kann. Wie sein Kopf aufhört sich zu drehen, die Welt um ihn herum langsam wieder zum Stillstand kommt und in dieser dauerhaften Schräglage stehen bleibt.

Ein paar Augenblicke, ein paar aufmunternde Worte und dann helfen Kurt und das Mädchen ihm, sich zur Seite zu drehen und seine Füße rutschen baumelnd über die Bettkante, sein Rücken sinkt in sich zusammen und wann ist sein Kopf so _schwer_ geworden, dass er ihn kaum hoch halten kann. Als Kurt sich neben ihn setzt, lässt er den Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Als er schwankt, stützt eine Hand seinen Rücken, das Mädchen legt eine kleinere Hand auf seine Schulter und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar.

"Du sitzt, Blaine", sagt er und er klingt so _stolz_ und Blaine versteht nicht warum, aber etwas Warmes regt sich in ihm, denn er wünscht sich immer, dass Kurt stolz auf ihn ist. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich versteht was passiert und warum sein Gehirn plötzlich so verworren und langsam ist und warum er so müde ist und alles so fremdartig und schwierig. Er möchte es Kurt gerne sagen, aber er weiß nicht mehr wie, also bewegt er stattdessen seine Hand, die schlaff in seinem Schoß liegt und schiebt sie auf Kurts Bein hinüber, suchend suchend suchend und Kurt weiß, was er braucht, verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines und drückt sie leicht.

"Wir werden versuchen, das jetzt jeden Tag ein paar Minuten lang zu machen, na wie hört sich das an? Wieder ein paar Muskeln aufbauen", sagt das Mädchen und Blaine wünschte, er könnte sich an ihren Namen erinnern. Sollte er sie kennen? Wie lange ist sie schon hier? Er sitzt aufrecht da und es ermüdet ihn, seine Schultern sacken immer mehr nach vorne, seine Beine baumeln nutzlos vom Bett, seine Finger liegen in Kurts Hand und er möchte einfach nur schlafen, nur ein kleines bisschen und er schwankt und...

...und er öffnet die Augen und ist zurück im Bett. Kurts Finger streicheln durch seine viel zu kurzen Haare, sein Daumen streicht ihm sanft über die Stirn. Er lächelt, als Blaines Blick auf ihn fällt und er beugt sich vor und küsst ihn auf die Wange.

"Du bist auf uns eingeschlafen", sagt er und Blaine weiß nicht, wovon er redet, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er in letzter Zeit fast nur schläft, deshalb blinzelt er und bewegt die Schultern, um es sich etwas bequemer zu machen. Kurt ist sofort da und hilft Blaine sich vorzubeugen, streicht die Kissen und Leintücher hinter ihm glatt, zieht die Decke wieder über ihn und Blaine seufzt glücklich, denn auch wenn er nicht genau weiß was passiert – Kurt ist hier und es ist warm und gemütlich und im Moment fühlt er sich ziemlich glücklich.

 

 

**25\. Mai 2018**

Kurt verpasst einen Tag. Er ist den dritten Tag zurück an seinem Arbeitsplatz und es sind Projekte zu überprüfen, Telefonate zu tätigen, Besorgungen zu machen, Leute zu treffen, Mittagessen und Kaffeepausen und noch ein Essen und dann ruft Blaines Vater an, wegen der Häuser, die sie sich ansehen müssen und natürlich verstopft genau in dieser Woche der Abfluss und dann hat er seinen Schlüssel verloren und er kommt erst um 10 Uhr abends nachhause und kann nicht einmal mehr _denken._

Er ist erschöpft, seine Glieder sind schwer wie Blei und er weiß, dass er noch zu Blaine gehen sollte: es hat nicht einen Tag gegeben, an dem er Blaine nicht gesehen hat, aber die Klinik ist dreißig Minuten mit der U-Bahn entfernt und er ist _so_ müde und in acht Stunden muss er schon wieder aufstehen und einen weiteren Tag damit verbringen, all das Versäumte aufzuholen und er beginnt sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, wieder mit der Arbeit anzufangen.

Aber die Schuldgefühle lassen ihn nicht los und sobald er die Augen schließt, sieht er Blaine vor sich, der auf ihn wartet, nach ihm Ausschau hält, sich fragt, warum er noch nicht hier war. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Blaine sich am Vortag an seine Hand geklammert hat, als er sich angeschickt hat zu gehen; wie er ihn mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen angeschaut hat, als er ihn zum Abschied geküsst hat. Er hat das Gefühl, ihn zu verraten.

Kurt zögert einen Moment, bevor er sich auf dem Sofa liegend zur Seite rollt und das Handy aus der Tasche seiner Jacke nestelt, die er vor lauter Erschöpfung nicht einmal aufgehängt hat. Er wählt die Nummer, die ihm mittlerweile so vertraut geworden ist, und die diensthabende Schwester nimmt ab, begrüßt ihn fröhlich und leitet ihn um auf das Telefon in Blaines Zimmer.

Im Hintergrund hört er es rascheln und er schließt die Augen und versucht sich vorzustellen, was Blaine gerade macht und ob er sich wohlfühlt. Er hofft, dass er ihn nicht aufgeweckt hat. Die Schwester redet mit ihm, sagt ihm, dass Kurt am Telefon ist und dann ist da das Geräusch von Blaines Atem, als sie den Hörer an sein Ohr hält.

"Hallo Blaine, ähm, ich schaffe es heute nicht", sagt Kurt mit stockender Stimme und er schluckt schwer und schließt das Handy fester in seine Hand. "Heute war einfach... so ein verrückter Tag. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so stressig sein würde, wieder zurück zur Arbeit zu gehen? Ich schwöre dir, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie es so lange ohne mich geschafft haben, alles ist ein riesiges Chaos und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die neue Assistentin, die sie eingestellt haben, farbenblind ist, denn sie hat malve bestellt anstatt weinrot. Malve, Blaine."

Er hält inne und wartet eine Sekunde, bevor ihm einfällt, dass Blaine nichts antworten kann und dass es jetzt eben so ist, dass Kurt nur mit einem leisen Atemgeräusch redet.

"Er lächelt", flüstert eine Stimme und Kurt stellt sich vor, wie die Schwester neben Blaine auf dem Bett sitzt, den Hörer an sein Ohr hält und sein Lächeln erwidert und er fühlt sich ein wenig besser. Blaine ist nicht allein.

Er atmet zitternd aus und schafft es zu lächeln. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute nicht besuchen kommen kann, aber ich werde morgen so früh wie möglich da sein, okay? Ich wette, wir können sogar raus in den Garten gehen, wie wir überlegt haben, und ein bisschen an die frische Luft kommen? Oder wir können machen, worauf immer du Lust hast und ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht noch einmal einen Tag verpassen, okay? Und dann kommt Cooper wieder und ich weiß, dass deine Mutter in der Woche danach herkommen will, du wirst also nicht den ganzen Tag allein sein müssen, versprochen. Du wirst nicht allein sein und... oh! Ich habe eine neue Lotion geholt, die glaub ich besser ist, als das Zeug, das sie dort haben und Carole schickt dir diesen Pullover, den sie online entdeckt hat und von dem sie glaubt, dass er warm genug ist, dass wir keine tausend Wolldecken mehr brauchen und ich liebe dich."

Durchs Telefon kommt ein leises, abgehacktes Geräusch und Kurt runzelt die Stirn und dann hört er, wie der Hörer sich bewegt und die Schwester kichert.

"Ich glaube, du hast ihn gerade zum Lachen gebracht", sagt sie und Kurt pocht laut das Herz in seiner Brust und er wünscht sich mehr als alles andere, dass er jetzt dort sein könnte, aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem okay.

 

 

**am nächsten Tag**

Es macht Blaine nichts aus, allein zu sein. Meistens fällt es ihm gar nicht wirklich auf; kann er die Tatsache, dass er allein ist, gar nicht richtig erfassen, bis er es nicht mehr ist; bis eine Hand auf seiner liegt; leise Worte neben ihm auf dem Stuhl. Er ist zu müde, um es zu bemerken. Verbringt zu viel Zeit mit schlafen, atmen und einfach nur _da zu sein_. Er starrt die Wand an und die Bettlaken um ihn herum und versucht, eine Art Zusammenhang in seinen Gedanken herzustellen – gewöhnlich gibt er auf und lässt sich wieder in den Schlaf sinken.

Aber heute ist irgendetwas anders. Heute schlägt er die Augen auf und hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Er blickt sich im Zimmer um, an das er sich langsam zu erinnern beginnt, die vertrauten Wände und dunkelblauen Stühle und die Infusionsständer neben ihm. Kurt schleicht sich in seine Gedanken und er überlässt sich den Erinnerungen, die ihm keine Mühe bereiten, an Kurts tröstliches Lächeln und sein kastanienbraunes Haar. Daran kann er sich erinnern.

Aber das Gefühl wird stärker und er runzelt die Stirn, seine Finger zucken leicht, wo er sie in seinem Schoß liegen hat. Kurt ist gestern nicht vorbeigekommen. Das weiß er. Er weiß nicht genau, woher er das weiß, aber er ist sich sicher. Und er vermisst ihn. Seine Mutter ist hier gewesen, Cooper, Leute an die er sich nicht erinnert, aber Kurt ist in diesem Wirbelsturm der Verwirrung die einzige Konstante gewesen, ist hier gewesen, hat ihn gehalten und ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben.

Kurt war nicht hier, aber er erinnert sich an seine Stimme in seinem Ohr, metallisch und weit entfernt und er konzentriert sich darauf, konzentriert sich darauf, tief einzuatmen, um den Schmerz loszuwerden, der angefangen hat, in seinem Kopf zu pochen.

Atmen.

Atmen.

Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnet sich die Tür und er öffnet langsam die Augen (die einzige Art, auf die er jetzt seine Augen öffnen kann), erwartet, hofft, _wünscht sich_ , Kurt durch diese Tür kommen zu sehen. Stattdessen kommt ein Mädchen in blauer Klinikkleidung mit einem dunklen Pferdeschwanz. Sie sieht nett aus, denkt Blaine, wie sie ihn anlächelt und ihm einen guten Morgen wünscht. Ihr Name ist Emily, sagt sie und er weiß es, jetzt wo sie es sagt und er möchte es ihr erzählen, möchte ihr sagen, dass er sich wirklich daran erinnert, wer sie ist und dass er sie heute sehr hübsch findet, aber seine Lippen zucken nur und er gibt auf.

Er würde sie gern fragen, ob sie etwas von Kurt gehört hat und er starrt sie an, während sie sein Herz abhört, seinen Puls fühlt und auf seinem Bauch herumdrückt. Er beobachtet sie, hofft, dass sie irgendwie verstehen wird, denn er fühlt sich so wach wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und er würde es ihr gern sagen, sie etwas fragen und endlich jemanden haben, der ihn versteht. Aber er kann nicht, er weiß nicht wie und sein Körper scheint nicht mehr länger _ihm_ zu gehören. Also beobachtet er sie nur und lauscht und wartet.

Wartet auf Kurt, wartet auf blaue Augen und ein liebevolles Lächeln. Wartet auf Trost und auf etwas, das Sinn macht.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist schon jemand im Zimmer, als Kurt hereinkommt. Rote Haare und Sommersprossen und ein Lachen, das von den Wänden widerhallt, der Tonfall voller Ermunterung. Kristina, eine weitere von Blaines Therapeutinnen und manchmal scheinen es so viele zu sein, dass Kurt sie fast nicht auseinanderhalten kann. Er klopft an die Tür, bevor er hereinkommt und sowohl Kristina als auch Blaine schauen in seine Richtung. Blaines Blick ist voller Begeisterung und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Das Kopfteil seines Bettes ist hoch gestellt, so dass er aufrecht sitzt, Kristina neben ihm auf dem Stuhl mit einer Tasche voller Gerätschaften neben sich.

"Hab ich was unterbrochen?", fragt Kurt und versucht, einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen, trotz der Schuldgefühle, die immer noch in ihm brennen, weil er es gestern nicht geschafft hat.

"Och, nur Blaines neuestes Talent", sagt Kristina und winkt Kurt näher heran.

"Ach ja?" Kurt kommt ins Zimmer, beugt sich hinunter, um Blaine einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken und flüstert: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht hier war."

Blaines Finger öffnen sich und er streckt die Hand nach Kurt aus, der sie ergreift und sich auf die Lippe beißt, als Blaine seine Finger sachte drückt, fast so, als wolle er Kurt beruhigen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Blaine so etwas aus eigener Initiative heraus getan hat; das erste Mal, dass er ganz bewusst Kontakt gesucht hat und Kurt drückt zurück, so fest er kann.

"Möchtest du Kurt zeigen, was du kannst?", fragt Kristina leise und reicht Blaine einen roten Schaumstoffball, den Kurt vorher nicht bemerkt hat. Sie steht auf und bedeutet Kurt, sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen, und er gehorcht und schaut verwundert zwischen den beiden hin und her. Blaine drückt die Finger in den Schaumstoffball, so dass sich kleine Dellen bilden und er konzentriert sich auf Kurt – zwischen seinen Augenbrauen entstehen tiefe Falten, so sehr konzentriert er sich.

Ein Ächzen, so leise, dass Kurt es kaum hört, und Blaine wirft den Ball gerade so übers Bett und trifft Kurts Knie. Aus reinem Reflex heraus fängt Kurt den Ball auf, bevor er zu Boden fällt und starrt Blaine mit bebendem Herzen an.

"Wirf ihn zurück", sagt Kristina, die hinter Kurt steht und er packt den Ball und wirft ihn sanft zu Blaine zurück. Blaine greift ungelenk danach, aber er schafft es, ihn festzuhalten. Er kann ihn nicht wirklich vom Bett hochheben, aber er hält ihn mit stolzem Blick dicht an seinen Körper. Er sieht so sehr wie _Blaine_ aus, wie schon seit einem ganzen Monat nicht mehr und Kurt spürt, wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen steigen und er hebt zitternd die Hand und berührt den Ball. Blaine lächelt, der rechte Mundwinkel etwas höher als der linke, und wirft den Ball zu Kurt zurück.

"Du...", sagt Kurt und die Stimme versagt ihm. Er hebt den Ball hoch, bis er sein Kinn berührt und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das ihn wahrscheinlich aussehen lässt, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

"Ich glaube, wir sind fertig für heute", sagt Kristina fröhlich und sammelt ihre Sachen ein. "Du warst heute großartig, Blaine." Sie berührt leicht seinen Arm, lächelt und blickt zu Kurt hinüber. "Den könnt ihr behalten." Und mit einem winzigen Augenzwinkern ist sie gegangen und schließt die Tür hinter sich mit einem Klicken.

Einen Herzschlag später hat Kurt kurz nachgedacht und wirft den Ball zu Blaine zurück. Er fängt ihn auf, seine Bewegungen sind immer noch langsam und träge, aber diesmal greift er kaum daneben. Kurt spürt, wie ihm die Kehle eng wird und er weiß, dass es unsinnig ist, aber das hier – dieser kleine rote Ball – ist das erste Mal seit einem Monat, dass Blaine tatsächlich das geringste Anzeichen einer wirklichen Verbesserung gezeigt hat. Er war seitdem noch nie so wach, so aufmerksam und so... _wie_ _Blaine..._ und in Kurts Brust regt sich ein Schmerz.

"Rutsch rüber", sagt er und hilft Blaine, etwas zur Seite zu rutschen, achtet auf die Infusionsschläuche und die Nahrungssonde, klettert neben ihn in das viel zu schmale Bett. Er weiß, dass das nicht wirklich erlaubt ist, aber das ist ihm jetzt im Moment vollkommen gleich, er muss einfach so nahe bei Blaine sein, wie es nur irgend geht.

"Ich liebe dich wie verrückt, das weißt du, oder?", flüstert Kurt, als er es sich bequem gemacht hat, drückt ihm einen Kuss seitlich aufs Kinn und legt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter. Wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er so tun als ob. Kann sich auf die Empfindung von Blaine neben sich konzentrieren, der so perfekt an seine Seite geschmiegt ist, kann dem leisen Klang seines Atems lauschen, kann die Wärme seiner Haut an seiner Wange spüren. Er kann die geschäftigen Klinikgeräusche um sie herum und das Surren der Infusionspumpen ausblenden und sich einfach nur auf _jetzt_ konzentrieren.

Auf seinen wunderbaren Verlobten, der ihm heute einen billigen Schaumstoffball zugeworfen hat, aber Kurt damit stolzer gemacht hat, als er es je war. Denn es ist nicht die Handlung an sich, sondern das, was sie _bedeutet_. Dass Blaine nämlich eines Tages vielleicht ein wenig mehr in Ordnung kommen wird. Dass er nie aufhören wird, Kurt zu überraschen und Kurt wird nie vergessen, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt.

Seine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als etwas seine Brust trifft und er öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und schaut zu Blaine hoch, der ihn anlächelt und der Ball ist vom Bett heruntergerollt und Kurt wird klar, dass er ihn gerade damit beworfen hat, als wolle er seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen.

Kurt hebt den Ball auf und wirft ihn zurück.

 

 

**1\. Juni 2018**

Blaine ist wütend. Zum ersten Mal seit sein Gehirn ein chaotischer Eintopf geworden ist, seit er zum ersten Mal aufgewacht ist und die Welt plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr ergab, ist er so richtig stinksauer. Er weiß gar nicht mal warum, es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund dafür. Der Morgen war ereignislos, nur die Routine, an die er sich gewöhnt hat.

Schwestern kamen herein, Ärzte und Leute, die von ihm verlangten, dass er Dinge tat, die viel zu schwierig für ihn waren und bei denen er immer versagte. Er konnte die Puzzleteile nicht an den richtigen Platz zurückstecken, konnte den Ball heute nicht fangen, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei und bewegten sich nicht so, wie er wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als drückte ein Gewicht auf seine Lungen und er konnte nicht aufhören zu husten. Der Hustenanfall ließ seine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer rennen, die ihm etwas in den Hals steckte, das den Husten nur noch zu verschlimmern schien und er konnte ihr nicht einmal sagen, dass sie aufhören sollte.

Jetzt sitzt er also allein in seinem Zimmer, lauscht dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und seine Finger verkrampfen sich immer wieder in die Decke, die Kurt von zuhause mitgebracht hat. Er hat das Gefühl, als lebte er in einem nie-enden-wollenden Nebel und er versteht es nicht, versteht nicht _warum_ , kann nicht einmal richtig denken, um es auch nur ansatzweise herauszufinden und keiner hat sich die Mühe gemacht, ihm irgendetwas zu erklären.

Oder wenn sie es ihm erklärt haben, dann kann er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern und das macht ihn nur noch wütender.

Aber Wut lässt sich nur schwer aufrecht erhalten. Wut verlangt Energie und Aktion und Blaine scheint weder das eine noch das andere zu haben. Also lässt er sie leise, gerade so unter der Oberfläche simmern und lässt sich treiben. Die Leute, die sein Zimmer betreten und wieder verlassen, ignoriert er größtenteils, weil es so leichter ist. Es ist leichter, einfach nichts zu denken, sich dem Nebel seiner Gedanken zu ergeben und einfach nur _zu sein_.

Bis die Tür aufgeht und Lärm ertönt. Cooper kommt als erster herein und lächelt breit, als er Blaine sieht. Kurt folgt ihm und sie reden – viel zu schnell, als dass Blaine sich auf die Worte konzentrieren könnte, also lässt er es bleiben und starrt sie nur an, als sie an sein Bett kommen.

"Hallo, kleiner Bruder", sagt Cooper und verstrubbelt ihm die Haare, so wie er es früher getan hat, als sie noch Kinder waren, obwohl Blaine eigentlich gar keine Haare hat, die man verstrubbeln kann. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Blaine blinzelt.

Kurt lässt sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl sinken; seine Bewegungen sind langsam und geübt, als er Blaines Hand ergreift.

"Blaine, heute ist dein Geburtstag." Kurt lächelt und schaut zu Cooper hoch. "Cooper ist heute für ein paar Tage zu Besuch hergeflogen."

Blaine lässt den Blick von Kurt zu Cooper schweifen, dann zurück auf sein Bett. Er versucht, über ihre Worte nachzudenken. _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_. Es bedeutet etwas; das weiß er. Die Bedeutung sickert langsam ein und er weiß, dass er etwas fühlen müsste, dass es etwas bedeuten sollte, aber das tut es nicht. Seine Emotionen schwirren in alle Richtungen und sind verworren und alles was er spürt ist die brodelnde Wut von vorher, die stärker wird.

"Blainy-Bär, du bist fünfundzwanzig. Praktisch ein alter Mann", sagt Cooper, als das Schweigen zu lange andauert und in seine Stimme mischt sich ein bemühtes Lachen, aber das macht Blaine nur noch wütender. Denn wie können sie hier stehen und ihm sagen, dass er älter geworden ist, wenn er sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnert, wie alt er ist? Wenn er noch nicht einmal weiß, warum er überhaupt hier ist? Wenn sie immer nur dasitzen und seine Hand halten und ihn ermuntern und er in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen ist, aber nicht einmal mehr seine eigenen Gedanken versteht. Wenn _nichts_ einen Sinn ergibt.

Also macht Blaine das einzige, was er tun kann, er zieht sich zurück. Er entzieht Kurt seine Hand, weicht Coopers Blick aus und starrt auf seine Knie. Kurt versucht, seine Hand wieder zu ergreifen, aber sie zuckt vor ihm weg.

"Blaine..." sagt Kurt, aber es ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er ist sanft, immer so behutsam, so vorsichtig und geduldig und gewöhnlich hilft es, dass die Dinge mehr Sinn ergeben, hilft es Blaine, wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu finden, aber jetzt... er fühlt sich langsam und dumm und so _wütend_.  "Alles ist gut, Blaine, es sind nur Cooper und ich." Verständnisvoll. Immer verständnisvoll. "Tief durchatmen."

Also versucht er es. Schaut Kurt mit großen Augen an und ringt verzweifelt nach Luft, lässt sie wieder ausströmen, wie der Arzt es ihm beigebracht hat. Kurt greift noch einmal nach seiner Hand, drückt sie ermutigend und Blaine strengt sich wirklich an.

"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile und blickt zu Cooper hoch, bevor er fortfährt. Mit einer Hand zieht er etwas aus seiner Tasche, ohne Blaines Hand auch nur kurz loszulassen. Einen Herzschlag lang erstarrt alles und Kurt hält eine kleine Geburtstagskerze zwischen zwei Fingern in die Luft.

"Sie werden sie mich hier drin nicht anzünden lassen, wegen dem ganzen Sauerstoff. Und ich konnte nicht... eine Kerze ist alles, was ich besorgen konnte. Aber wir können so tun als ob, stimmt's? Du kannst dir trotzdem was wünschen und wenn du hier rauskommst, dann holen wir es nach, okay?" Kurt redet schnell und er klingt irgendwie verzweifelt, hält die Kerze näher an Blaines Lippen.

Blaine schließt die Augen und gehorcht. Denkt darüber nach, was Kurt gerade gesagt hat, lässt es in seinen Verstand einsickern. Ein Wunsch. Er soll sich etwas wünschen. Er weiß, was Wünsche sind, irgendwie weiß er, dass er sich etwas wünschen und dann die Kerze ausblasen soll, weil sein Geburtstag ist und er fünfundzwanzig ist. Also wünscht er sich, dass er versteht, wünscht sich, dass sich dieser Nebel in seinem Kopf verzieht, wünscht sich, dass alles endlich wieder einen Sinn ergibt, wünscht sich, dass er wüsste, was vor sich geht.

Er öffnet die Augen wieder und Kurt lächelt ihn erwartungsvoll an. Blaine konzentriert sich auf die Kerze, bewegt die Schultern und spitzt die Lippen, um die eingebildete Flamme auszupusten. Allerdings kann er es nicht. Seine Lippen bewegen sich nicht wie sie sollen, machen nichts, außer leicht nach unten zu sacken und nutzlos zu zucken. Trotzdem entweicht ihm ein keuchender Atemzug und er spürt, wie ihm etwas am Kinn hinunterläuft, weiß, dass es Speichel ist und er schließt den Mund und schaut weg, weil er ja doch nichts dagegen tun kann.

"Es ist gut, alles ist gut", beeilt sich Kurt zu versichern, aber Blaine beachtet ihn nicht, will nicht mehr zuhören. Er spürt die Schamröte heiß in seinen Wangen und zum ersten Mal wünscht er sich in die Zeit _davor_ zurück, als alles nur ein einziger, verschwommener Nebel war und er es nicht wusste, wenn so etwas passierte. Denn jetzt weiß er es, jetzt ist er sich Kurts Hand an seinem Kinn sehr bewusst, der seine Schmach sanft wegwischt, mit einer Berührung so sanft wie seine Worte. Es hilft nichts.

Cooper ist ganz still neben ihm und Blaine kann ihn nicht einmal anschauen, würde am liebsten einfach wieder einschlafen, wünscht sich, dass er wegginge. Es ist leichter, wenn es nur Kurt ist.

"Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich", sagt Kurt und versucht, ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen. Er löst seine Finger aus Blaines Hand, vergräbt sie in seiner Tasche und zieht eine Schachtel heraus. Vorsichtig legt er sie Blaine in den Schoß, öffnet den Deckel, greift unter das Seidenpapier und holt eine gläserne Blume heraus.

"Es ist, ähm, es ist eine Tulpe." Kurt beugt sich vor und legt Blaine die Blume in die Hand. Das Glas ist kühl an seinen Fingern. Glatt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, aber letztes Jahr hast du..." Eine Pause, ein zitternder Atemzug, "du hast gesagt, du wünschtest dir, Blumen könnten ewig halten und ich habe eine gefunden, die ewig halten wird. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir."

Blaine erinnert sich nicht daran, dass er das gesagt hat, erinnert sich an nichts von dem, was Kurt gesagt hat, aber er streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über den Stängel, über die Wölbung des Blattes bis hinauf zur Blüte. Sie ist wunderschön, ein dunkles Grün, das in das milchige Weiß der Blüte übergeht. Das kühle Glas zu streicheln und zu spüren, wie es sich zwischen seinen Fingern leicht erwärmt, lässt ihn ruhiger werden. Er kann die Augen schließen und für einen Moment so tun als ob, wie bei der Kerze, so als wären sie an einem anderen Ort.

Vielleicht ist er mit Kurt und Cooper irgendwo anders, an einem Ort, den er kennt und versteht. Vielleicht haben sie Spaß, lachen und erzählen und er weiß tatsächlich, wie man diese Dinge macht. Vielleicht ist alles anders – besser.

Er öffnet die Augen und sieht, wie Kurt ihn beobachtet, Cooper ihn besorgt anschaut und er lächelt so gut er kann. Er lächelt, denn das ist der einzige Weg, es Kurt verständlich zu machen: _Du hilfst mir_. Die Wut und der Frust von vorhin sind nicht verschwunden, aber sie sind zurückgegangen wie das Meer bei Ebbe. Mit Kurt fühlt er sich sicher und ruhig. Er will, dass Cooper weiß, dass er froh ist über seinen Besuch, dass er froh ist, dass Cooper sich sorgt, dass er Cooper wichtig genug ist, dass er für seinen Geburtstag extra herkommt.

Kurt streckt erneut die Hand nach ihm aus, legt sie sanft über seine Hand, so dass sie beide gemeinsam die Blume halten und beugt sich vor, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Blaine. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ , denkt Blaine. Es ist der einzige zusammenhängende Gedanke, den er fassen kann, die einzigen Worte, an denen er festhalten kann. Cooper nimmt seine andere Hand und Blaine drückt zu und er fühlt sich gut – den Umständen entsprechend.

Weil er weiß, dass er niemals wirklich allein sein wird.

 

**~***~**

 


	8. Ängste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen vielen Dank, liebe [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treue Unterstützung. <3

 Übersetzung von [(fear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479868) (Kapitel 5 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything.

 

**5\. Juni 2018**

Kurts Finger umfassen die kühle, metallene Türklinke, die zu Blaines Zimmer gehört. Er hält inne, lehnt sich mit der Stirn gegen das Holz und atmet tief ein. Es riecht nach Zedernholz und Desinfektionsmittel. Er fühlt sich zunehmend ausgelaugt und leer. Es sind jetzt zwei Wochen, seit er wieder mit seiner Arbeit angefangen hat, und die meisten Abende verbringt er in der Klinik oder mit einer einstündigen Fahrt zu ihrem neuen Haus, um alles herzurichten, oder unter Arbeit begraben in ihrer winzigen Wohnung, um all das aufzuholen, was er auf der Arbeit verpasst hat. Es laugt ihn aus.

Aber es ist nicht nur die körperliche Erschöpfung. Der Gips an seinem Arm ist vor kurzem abgenommen worden, die Fäden sind gezogen und für den Rest der Welt gilt Kurt als geheilt. Niemand, dem er auf der Straße begegnete, könnte erahnen, was ihm zugestoßen ist, wie zerstört sein Leben in Wahrheit ist. Was er an jedem einzelnen Tag durchmacht.

Blaine hat weitere Fortschritte gemacht, aber nicht so, wie Kurt es sich vorgestellt hat. Mit Ausnahme der Zeiten, als seine Mutter krank gewesen und sein Vater im Krankenhaus gewesen ist, hat er sich noch niemals _so etwas_ ausgesetzt gesehen. Verletzungen, Therapien und langsame Genesung. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, und die Anstrengungen und die Energie, die er aufgewendet hat, um Blaine zu helfen, sich um Blaine zu sorgen und einfach _alles_ , was Blaine betrifft, zermürben ihn.

Und manchmal macht er sich Gedanken. Er fühlt sich sofort schuldig, ihm wird schlecht und er schiebt die Gedanken schnell zur Seite. Aber sie lassen sich nicht verscheuchen. Er fragt sich, wie lange er das noch durchhalten kann. Ob er an einem Punkt ankommen wird, wo es einfach zu viel wird. Wie lange kann er sich um Blaine kümmern? Was wird, wenn er für immer so bleibt? Wenn es keine Besserung gibt? Wenn er in diesem Zwischenstadium bleibt, in dem er nur kommunizieren kann durch ein Stirnrunzeln oder das Anheben eines Fingers.

Kurt liebt Blaine. Er _liebt_ Blaine, aber ein kleiner, quälender Teil von ihm fragt sich, ob er das schaffen wird. Es ist solch eine große Verantwortung. Blaine, der überhaupt nichts für sich selbst tun kann und sich vollkommen auf _ihn_ verlässt. Kurt hat Angst. Er hat Angst vor sich selbst. Davor, was er tun wird. Er hat noch nie gut mit Stress umgehen können, er ist bekannt dafür, dass er leicht ausrastet, seine Schutzmauern errichtet, diejenigen von sich weg stößt, die ihm doch eigentlich nahe stehen. Und _für immer_ ist solch eine lange Zeit. Es macht ihm Angst.

Und doch kann er sich sein Leben nicht ohne Blaine vorstellen. Bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Haus gemacht hatten, hatte Blaines Vater mit ihm gesprochen, mit Prospekten und Zahlen und ärztlichen Empfehlungen bewaffnet, und er hatte vorgeschlagen, Blaine in eine Einrichtung zu geben. In ein Heim mit anderen, denen es so geht wie ihm. Er könnte ihn besuchen, wann immer er möchte und Blaine würde rund um die Uhr eine exzellente Pflege erhalten. Es war fast verlockend gewesen; es wäre so einfach und Kurt müsste sich niemals mehr Sorgen machen müssen. Aber _ein_ Blick in Blaines Gesicht am nächsten Tag hatte genügt. Es war so voller Vertrauen und Liebe und Schmerz und Kurt wusste, er konnte es nicht tun. Auch nur daran zu denken, erfüllte ihn mit einem Schuldgefühl, dass ihm dabei übel wurde.

Es klickt, als er die Klinke drückt und die Tür öffnet.

"Hallo Blaine", sagt Kurt so wie jeden Tag und es antwortet ihm nur Schweigen. Wie an jedem Tag tritt Kurt an Blaines Bett heran und nimmt seine Hand, setzt sich in den Stuhl neben seinem Bett, der nie von der Stelle verschoben wird. Blaine wendet ihm den Kopf zu, seine Finger zucken und Kurt lächelt und schiebt seine chaotischen Gefühle erstmal zur Seite.

"Hattest du einen schönen Tag?" Blaine hebt bejahend einen Finger.

"Bestimmt weil der süße Physiotherapeut hier war, hab ich recht?", neckt Kurt und Blaines Mundwinkel verzieht sich leicht nach oben.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du an ihm findest. Wer so viel Zeit aufwendet, um seine Haare aussehen zu lassen, als wären sie unfrisiert, dem ist nicht zu trauen", sagt Kurt lächelnd mit einem übertriebenen Kopfschütteln. Blaines Blick bleibt auf Kurts Gesicht fixiert und Kurt würde alles dafür geben zu wissen, was er denkt. Was er _fühlt._

"Rachel möchte dich noch einmal besuchen kommen", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile. Diese einseitigen Gespräche bringen ihn manchmal immer noch aus dem Konzept und er vermisst Blaines Stimme. Es ist erst sechs Wochen her und doch beginnt die Erinnerung an Blaines sanfte, tröstende, immer ernste Stimme langsam aber sicher zu verblassen und Kurt würde sie am liebsten festhalten, an sich drücken und niemals wieder loslassen. "Sie glaubt, ihre Stimme hätte heilende Wirkung, oder irgend so was Absurdes. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Sie kriegt ja doch immer ihren Willen, deshalb nehme ich an, dass es nichts bringen wird, es ihr zu verbieten."

Kurt schluckt und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten ohne Blaines Hand loszulassen.

"Auf der Arbeit war viel los. Sarah hat sich tapfer geschlagen, solange ich weg war, aber es ist immer noch so viel aufzuholen. Und Ted – oh Gott, ich glaube, sein Sinn für Mode ist verkümmert, als ich nicht jeden Tag da war, um ihm auf die Finger zu schauen. Heute hat er _Tweed_ getragen. Mir ist egal, dass seine einzige Aufgabe darin besteht, Kaffee zu machen und Schreibtische aufzuräumen, ich werde mich nicht mit minderwertigen Stoffen umgeben, die meine Kreativität beeinträchtigen."

Kurt weiß, dass er Unsinn faselt. Er macht es jeden Tag; über Nichtigkeiten reden; Blaine über die kleinen Dramen auf seiner Arbeit informieren, über aktuelle Veranstaltungen, über den neuesten Promi-Klatsch. Er glaubt, dass es Blaine gefällt. Zumindest scheint es so. Seine Augen sind unverwandt auf Kurts Gesicht gerichtet, wenn er spricht, manchmal bewegt er seine Finger, aber seine Schultern sind entspannt.

Nach einer Weile sind Kurt die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen und sie sitzen schweigend da. Kurt streichelt sanft über Blaines Handrücken und Blaine seufzt, während ihm langsam die Augen zufallen. Wenn Blaine schläft, sieht er friedlich aus, nur die hässliche Narbe an seiner Kopfseite gibt einen Hinweis darauf, was passiert ist.

Kurt beobachtet das Heben und Senken von Blaines Brustkorb und spürt, wie sich etwas in ihm regt. Er kann es schaffen – für Blaine. Für sich selbst. Es ist beängstigend – es macht ihm solche Angst, dass er in den meisten Nächten kaum schlafen kann, aber er kann Blaine nicht im Stich lassen. Er weiß ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Blaine ihn niemals aufgeben würde, wenn dieses rostige Rohr Kurts Kopf getroffen hätte und nicht Blaines. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens nicht von Kurts Seite weichen und Kurt weiß, dass er für ihn dasselbe tun wird. Er hat Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, überfordert zu sein, zu versagen, aber er wird sich der Herausforderung stellen, weil Blaine ihn braucht. Und er braucht Blaine genauso sehr.

Kurt beugt sich vor und küsst sanft Blaines Wange. Blaine öffnet die Augen und sein Blick sucht Kurts, leicht verwirrt, als wolle er sagen, _wofür war das denn eben?_ Kurt lächelt nur und streichelt seine Hand.

"Du wirst mich nicht wieder los, das weißt du, oder?", sagt Kurt leise und hält Blaines Blick fest und die Worte fühlen sich so _richtig_ an. "Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie _dich_ irgendwohin bringen, also schlag dir mal schön alle Hoffnungen auf den Physiotherapeuten aus dem Kopf. Du bleibst für immer bei mir."

Die Art wie Blaine sich bei seinen Worten entspannt, den Blick voller Emotionen, erinnert Kurt daran, dass das immer noch _Blaine_ ist, und die Brust wird ihm eng und er drückt Blaines Hand. Er hatte nie eine Wahl. Nicht wirklich. Es würde immer darauf hinauslaufen, da ist Kurt sich sicher. Blaine war immer das einzige in seinem Leben, das Sinn machte und er wird es auch immer bleiben. Das einzige, was Kurt wirklich zusammenhält. Selbst so, wie er jetzt ist.

Dana, eine der Krankenschwestern, die Kurt in den letzten sechs Wochen vertraut geworden ist, unterbricht den Moment, als sie schwungvoll ins Zimmer stürmt und Kurt fröhlich anlächelt.

"Hallo Kurt, wir war dein Tag?", fragt sie strahlend, während sie Blaines Krankenakte überfliegt.

"Ach weißt du, ich arbeite mit Schwachköpfen, aber das ist ja nichts Neues", sagt Kurt und zwinkert Blaine zu. Dana kichert.

"Tun wir das nicht alle?", sagt sie und tippt etwas in den Computer ein, dann wendet sie sich Blaine zu.

"Hallo Blaine, wie fühlst du dich heute?" Dana tritt ans Bett und legt eine Hand auf das Bettgitter. Blaine hebt einen Finger.

"Gut", sagt sie lächelnd. "Ich werde dich nur eben umlagern und dann können wir mit dem Abendessen anfangen, in Ordnung?"

Blaine hebt erneut einen Finger und Kurt lässt seine Hand los und rutscht ein wenig nach hinten, um Dana nicht zu behindern. Er schaut aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie die Kissen wegnimmt, die Blaine in Halbseitenlage halten, während sie seine Haut sorgfältig inspiziert. Kurt weiß, dass sie nach Zeichen des Wundliegens Ausschau hält.

"Kann ich helfen?", fragt er plötzlich und ist selbst davon überrascht. Die Worte sprudeln von allein aus ihm heraus, aber Kurt weiß warum, denn bald wird es _seine_ Aufgabe sein, Blaine zu versorgen und wenn er auch schon oft genug dabei zugeschaut hat, um das Wesentliche zu wissen, so weiß er doch, dass er _alles_ lernen muss. Die Schwester hält einen Augenblick inne und schaut Kurt an, als denke sie über ihre Optionen nach.

"Klar doch", sagt sie mit einem Schulterzucken. "Du wirst es schließlich sowieso bald selbst machen müssen."

Dana winkt Kurt zu sich her und erklärt ihm, wonach sie Ausschau hält, wenn sie Blaine untersucht und Kurt hört genau zu und hilft ihr, Blaine stabil zu halten, während sie die Kissen an seiner anderen Seite anordnet.

"Willst du den Ernährungsschlauch anschließen?", fragt Dana freundlich und ganz ohne Druck. Kurt schaut Blaine an und schluckt und plötzlich wird er nervös. Er macht es wirklich – er versorgt Blaine. Er schließt die Hände zu Fäusten und nickt.

"In Ordnung", sagt Dana, führt Kurt zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und erklärt ihm alles Nötige; welche Temperatur der Nahrungsersatz haben soll, zeigt ihm, wie man den Schlauch entlüftet, wie er alles an den Infusionsständer hängt, bevor er ihn zurück an Blaines Bett rollt.

Kurt hört zu, als Dana ihm erklärt, was er machen muss, schiebt Blaines altes Dalton-T-Shirt nach oben (Kurt besteht darauf, Blaine seine eigenen Kleider zum Anziehen zu bringen – er erträgt seinen Anblick in dem hässlichen Krankenhaushemd nicht mehr) und hält inne.

Seine Finger verharren über dem kleinen Plastikknopf unmittelbar unterhalb von Blaines Rippenbogen und er spürt, wie ihn ganz unerwartet die Emotionen überwältigen. Das ist _real_. Das ist _Blaine_. Blaine, der nicht einmal mehr essen kann; Blaine, dessen Leben schon bald vollkommen von Kurt abhängen wird; Blaine, der irreparabel geschädigt ist.

Kurts Blick schießt hoch auf Blaines Gesicht, hält inne und ist gefangen von seinem Blick. Warme haselnussbraune Augen schauen ihn an und Kurt kann das Vertrauen, das sie ausstrahlen, regelrecht _spüren_. Blaines Gesicht ist entspannt, seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und locker, keine Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

Blaine vertraut Kurt vollkommen – vertraut ihm sein Leben an. Er schiebt seine Hand über die Bettdecke, bis sie die Stelle erreicht, an der Kurt sich ans Bett lehnt und er drückt sie gegen ihn, mit abgehackten, zuckenden Bewegungen, aber Kurt weiß, dass er versucht, ihn zu ermutigen. Er versucht, Kurt zu sagen, _es ist in Ordnung, ich vertraue dir._

_Ich vertraue dir._

Kurt schluckt die Tränen herunter, die ihn zu verraten drohen, und bricht den Blickkontakt mit Blaine, schaut wieder auf seinen entblößten Bauch. Mit gefühllosen Fingern öffnet er den Verschluss von Blaines Ernährungsbutton und schließt den Schlauch mit einem Klicken an, dreht ihn leicht, bis er festsitzt. Er achtet darauf, den Schlauch so hinzulegen, dass er unter Blaines Arm hindurch verläuft und er streicht mit den Fingerkuppen über das glatte Plastik, will sichergehen, dass alles perfekt ist.

"Sehr gut", sagt Dana und Kurt kann die Tränen sehen, die ihren Blick verschleiern, und einen Augenblick lang fühlt er sich beschämt, weil jemand anderes Augenzeuge dieses intimen Moments gewesen ist.

Aber dann dreht er sich zur Seite und hebt die Hand, um die Fließgeschwindigkeit auf ein Maß zu reduzieren, das keine Krämpfe in Blaines Magen auslösen wird, genau so, wie sie es ihm erklärt hat.

"Du würdest einen guten Krankenpfleger abgeben, falls du dich mal beruflich verändern möchtest", sagt Dana und Kurt errötet.

"Danke, aber ich glaube, mein Bedarf an Krankenhäusern ist auf Lebenszeit gedeckt", antwortet er, aber er lächelt sie an. Dana nickt verständnisvoll.

"Ich kann es dir beibringen, wenn du willst", sagt sie und sammelt das Material ein, das sie mitgebracht hat. "Was er braucht. Alles was du wissen musst für die Zeit nach seiner Entlassung."

Kurt nickt und er weiß, dass er das Richtige tut. "Das würde ich gern."

"In Ordnung", sagt sie freundlich und gibt Kurt einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter. "Du wirst das großartig machen. Keine Sorge."

Kurt spürt, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürt und er blickt nach unten.

"Du weißt ja, wie das läuft, ich werde in einer halben Stunde nochmal reinschauen und nach ihm sehen", erspart ihm Dana eine Antwort und geht lächelnd aus dem Zimmer.

Im Zimmer herrscht Schweigen und Kurt steht einen Augenblick bewegungslos da, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl sinken lässt. Blaine schaut ihn wieder an, seine Hand rutscht auf ihn zu und Kurt ergreift sie hilfesuchend.

"Ich kann das machen." Kurts Worte klingen kraftvoll und er weiß nicht, ob sie Blaine gelten oder ihm selbst. "Ich kann das machen."

Er drückt seine Wange an Blaines Hand, ignoriert ihre Steifheit – so ganz anders als Blaines starke, sichere Hände früher waren – und konzentriert sich auf ihre Wärme. Die Verbindung. Die Tatsache, dass Blaines Hand immer noch so perfekt in seine passt, als wären sie einfach nicht dafür gemacht, sich zu trennen.

"Wir schaffen das", verspricht Kurt in Blaines Handfläche und er spürt, wie Blaines Finger zuckt, sich zustimmend hebt. Kurt lacht erleichtert und fühlt sich so viel unbeschwerter.

"Wir schaffen das", flüstert er noch einmal und er wiederholt es immer wieder – den ganzen Abend lang.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Blaines Ernährungsbutton:** Wenn ein Patient über einen langen Zeitraum nicht selbst essen kann, weil er zum Beispiel Probleme mit dem Schlucken hat (so wie Blaine) dann wird die Ernährungssonde nicht über den Nasen-Rachenraum in den Magen geführt, sondern durch die Bauchdecke hindurch direkt mit dem Magen verbunden. Man nennt das Perkutane Sonde oder auch Button (Knopf) denn das einzige was auf dem Bauch des Patienten zu sehen ist, ist ein kleiner Ventilknopf und so sieht das aus -- > und heißt auch im Deutschen tatsächlich [ Button](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/30764368786/hi-i-have-a-few-lovesong-questions-for-you-what). An diesem Ventil wird der Schlauch mit dem Nahrungsersatz angeschlossen, der dann wie bei einer Infusion einläuft oder von Hand mit einer großen Spritze zugeführt wird. [Erfahrungsbericht](https://mausbeere.blogspot.com/2015/09/der-button.html)


	9. Jeder Einzelne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darf ich vorstellen? Janessa Little, eine der liebenswertesten OCs im gesamten Klaine-fic-Universum!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), du warst wie immer eine unverzichtbare Hilfe <3

Übersetzung der ersten beiden Abschnitte von [Each And Every](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488996)  (Kapitel 21 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

_Janessa Little_

**6\. Juni 2018**

Als Janessa Kurt zum ersten Mal trifft, sieht er blass und abgehärmt aus. Er kaut ständig auf seiner Unterlippe und die Mutter seines Verlobten hält während des gesamten Treffens seine Hand. Sein Haar sieht aus, als habe er versucht, es zu stylen, dann aber aufgegeben; seine Kleidung sitzt etwas zu locker und seine Augen sehen aus, als hätten sie viel zu oft zu viele Tränen vergossen. Es macht sie traurig.

Sie hat Blaines Akte gelesen: seine Verletzung (traumatisch), Reha-Maßnahmen (umfangreich), seine Prognose (gut), seine Bedürfnisse (alle Bereiche betreffend). Sie hat sie gelesen und sich alles gemerkt, denn das ist eine wirklich große Aufgabe und sie muss herausfinden, ob sie dafür geeignet ist.

Aber sie hat nichts über Kurt gelesen. Abgesehen von seiner metallisch klingenden Stimme am Telefon, weiß sie über ihn nur, dass er Modedesigner ist und dass er seinen Verlobten über alles liebt. Jetzt wünschte sie, sie wüsste mehr über ihn; sie wünschte, Kurt wäre in die Informationen mit eingeschlossen gewesen, denn er sitzt jetzt mit gequältem, verlorenem Blick vor ihr und sie weiß nichts über ihn.

Sie treffen sich im Café des Krankenhauses. Janessa nippt nervös an ihrem Kaffee, während Kurt und Jennifer Anderson ihren nicht anrühren. Es herrscht eine angespannte Atmosphäre voller Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Weder Kurt noch Jennifer sehen aus, als wären sie schon bereit für diesen nächsten Schritt. Dafür, was er bedeutet.

"Erzähl mir von dir", sagt Kurt nach einem Moment des Schweigens und lehnt sich steif in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Also, ich bin einundzwanzig und ich gehe auf die Krankenpflegeschule. Ich habe fünf Jahre lang als Schwesternhelferin in einem Pflegeheim gearbeitet und..."

"Janessa", unterbricht Kurt sie und sie hält inne und plötzlich pocht ihr das Herz wild in ihrer Brust, denn was ist, wenn sie bereits etwas Falsches gesagt hat... was, wenn Kurt sie nicht will... was, wenn sie nicht das ist, wonach sie suchen? Aber dann schenkt er ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, als könnte er spüren, was in ihr vorgeht. "Deinen Lebenslauf habe ich gelesen. Erzähl mir was über _dich_."

"Oh, ähm", setzt Janessa an und ringt unterm Tisch die Hände. Eigentlich betrachtet sie sich als einen selbstsicheren Menschen, der sich nicht so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen lässt, aber etwas an der Art wie Kurt sie ansieht – als wäre er ganz genau so unsicher wie sie – weckt in ihr den Wunsch, ihm zu helfen. Dieser Familie zu helfen, so gut sie kann. Sie will es nicht vermasseln.

"Es ist nur... das ist auch für mich neu", sagt Kurt, bevor sie weitersprechen kann. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht... mir niemals vorgestellt, dass ich so etwas jemals würde tun müssen und ich will einfach nur sicher gehen, dass wir die beste Lösung für Blaine finden.

Jennifer drückt Kurts Hand.

"Natürlich", sagt Janessa und nickt. Sie würde gern einen Schluck Kaffee trinken, um die Spannung ein wenig zu lockern, um sich eine Pause zu gönnen und ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, aber ihre Hände haben angefangen zu zittern und sie will Kurt nicht sehen lassen, wie nervös sie ist. Sie will ruhig und gefasst wirken, als sei sie die ideale Ergänzung für ihr Leben. "Über mich. Also, ich gehe auf die Krankenpflegeschule, aber ich ich habe mich immer für Kunst interessiert. Ich male, oder ich versuche zu malen und ich versuche, selbstgemachten Schmuck auf _Etsy_ zu verkaufen, aber ich warte immer noch auf meinen großen Durchbruch."

Sie lacht unsicher und Jennifer lächelt sie aufmunternd an.

"Ähm, ich habe drei jüngere Geschwister. Mein Bruder hat das Down Syndrom und ich verbringe viel Zeit damit, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er bedeutet mir wirklich viel und er ist womöglich der temperamentvollste Mensch, den ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

"Wie heißt er", fragt Jennifer ehrlich interessiert. Janessa spürt, wie ihre Anspannung etwas nachlässt – gerade genug, um sich ein wenig im Stuhl nach hinten zu lehnen. "Andrew. Er ist jetzt sechzehn. Er ist der Grund, warum ich Krankenschwester werde. Er hat in mir den Wunsch geweckt, im Leben anderer Menschen etwas zu bewirken."

Kurt nickt und seine Gesichtszüge werden weicher, während er sie betrachtet. "Und was hat dich dazu bewogen, dich für diese Stelle zu bewerben? Warum willst du mit Blaine arbeiten?"

Janessa holt tief Luft; sie weiß, dass das jetzt der wichtige Teil ist. Ihre Antwort wird die Entscheidung bringen.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, dass es eine großartige Erfahrung wäre. Das Nervensystem hat mich immer schon interessiert und... ähm, Schädel-Hirn-Traumata." Es entgeht ihr nicht, wie Kurt bei dem Wort leicht zusammenzuckt, wie er mit starrem Blick auf seinen Kaffee hinab sieht. Sie schluckt und fährt fort. "Aber in erster Linie hat mich eure Geschichte berührt. Ich habe einen Freund, den ich über alles liebe, und wenn ihm jemals etwas zustoßen würde... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde. Zu lesen, was passiert ist... darüber, was du und Blaine jetzt durchmachen, das hat in mir den Wunsch geweckt, euch zu helfen, mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln."

"Danke, Janessa", sagt Jennifer und berührt lächelnd ihren Arm über den Tisch hinweg. "Du machst einen sehr netten Eindruck."

Sie weiß nicht, was sie davon halten soll... von Jennifers freundlichem Lächeln, der Art wie Kurt immer noch seinen Kaffee anstarrt. Diese Familie ist verletzt, sie leidet und kämpft, das kann man sehen und vielleicht ist es zu viel verlangt, mit einbezogen zu werden, vielleicht ist es jetzt im Moment noch zu viel für sie, mit all den Veränderungen in ihrem Leben, aber...

"Bitte", sagt sie plötzlich und versucht, Kurts Blick einzufangen. "Ich habe Blaine noch nicht einmal kennengelernt und dabei geht er mir seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich habe eure Geschichte in den Nachrichten verfolgt und es macht mich einfach nur total _wütend_ , was diese Leute getan haben. Am liebsten würde ich mir ein Superheldenkostüm anziehen und ihre armseligen Ärsche auf eigene Faust jagen, aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche und deshalb will ich zumindest die Hilfe anbieten, die mir möglich ist, und wow... jetzt habe ich wahrscheinlich viel zu viel geredet." Janessa beißt sich auf die Lippe, schiebt sich die Haare hinters Ohr und starrt auf ihre Hände.

"Möchtest du es denn?" Kurts Stimme holt sie aus ihrer Nachdenklichkeit und sie blinzelt. "Ihn kennenlernen, meine ich?"

Kurt lächelt sanft und da ist etwas in seinen Augen, das Janessa bisher noch nicht gesehen hat. Hoffnung vielleicht?

"Ja, das würde ich liebend gern", antwortet sie schnell und ihr Herz pocht nur noch schneller – rast aufgeregt in ihrer Brust. Kurt und Jennifer werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie aufstehen.

"Er ist oben", sagt Kurt und bedeutet ihr, mitzukommen.

Seine Schultern sind müde nach vorn gebeugt, sein Schritt ist schleppend und Janessa leidet mit ihm. Sie kennt ihn kaum seit einer halben Stunde und fühlt sich ihm bereits so verbunden, möchte ihm die Last abnehmen, so gut sie eben kann. Sie ist nervös; so unglaublich nervös, Blaine zu treffen; etwas Falsches zu sagen; etwas Falsches zu tun. Nervös, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht helfen kann, dass es ihr nicht gelingen wird, etwas zu bewirken, aber das stärkt ihre Entschlossenheit nur noch. Sie ist entschlossen, zu helfen, im Leben dieses Paares etwas zu bewirken, wie gering es auch sei.

Sie fahren mit dem Aufzug zwei Etagen nach oben, gehen einen Flur hinunter, biegen einmal ab und bleiben dann vor einer Holztür stehen, die mit Bildern voller lachender Gesichter geschmückt ist, die aussehen, als wären sie von Grundschülern gemalt worden.

"Blaine ist Musiklehrer", erklärt Kurt, als er Janessas Blick bemerkt und ein unwillkürlicher Schmerz durchfährt sie, weil Kurt die Gegenwartsform benutzt. "Seine Schüler haben sie gemalt."

Und dann öffnet er die Tür, lässt Jennifer vorausgehen und bittet Janessa herein. Drinnen ist es gemütlich, das Zimmer ist mit braunem Holz getäfelt und angenehm hell. Sonnenlicht fällt durch die teilweise hochgezogenen Jalousien und in der Ecke steht eine Tasche, liegen ein kleiner Stapel Zeitschriften und Bücher, die es heimelig wirken lassen. Als würden die Leute hier viel Zeit verbringen.

"Hallo Schatz", sagt Jennifer und tritt ans Bett und Janessa schaut zu, wie sie sich vorbeugt, um Blaine auf die Stirn zu küssen. Er blinzelt langsam und verschlafen, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht.

Sie hat Fotos von ihm gesehen, aber die waren von vorher – Fotos von einem lächelnden, gesunden Blaine, der unter einem Baum sitzt; Blaine, der an Weihnachten mit Kurt Händchen hält. Dieser Junge... er sieht vollkommen anders aus. Seine Augen sehen müde aus, von dunklen Schatten umgeben, seine Wangen sind eingesunken, seine Haut so blass, als hätte sie schon lange keine Sonne mehr gesehen. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, der linke Mundwinkel hängt leicht nach unten und sein Haar ist kurzgeschoren, rote Narben schlängeln sich über seine Kopfseite, direkt über dem Ohr.

"Wir haben jemanden mitgebracht, der dich kennenlernen will." Jennifer sitzt neben Blaine auf dem Stuhl, ihre Hand streichelt seinen Arm und Blaine dreht leicht den Kopf, sein Blick wandert durch den Raum, bis er auf ihnen landet. Kurt lächelt, fängt regelrecht zu strahlen an, als er Blaine anschaut und er legt Janessa die Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt sie vorwärts.

"Blaine, das ist Janessa. Sie wird uns vielleicht unterstützen, wenn du nachhause kommst", erklärt er und zeigt auf Janessa. Ihr Mund ist ganz trocken, aber sie schluckt und nickt Blaine lächelnd zu.

"Ich freue mich so, dich kennenzulernen", sagt sie, geht einen Schritt vorwärts und befiehlt sich selbst, nicht mehr so nervös zu sein. Blaine ist nur ein Mensch, ein Mensch, dem etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen ist, der spezielle Hilfe benötigt, der aber dennoch ein eigenständiger Mensch ist. Ein Mensch, der die gleiche Behandlung verdient wie jeder andere auch.

Blaines Blick wandert über ihr Gesicht, als würde er sie eingehend begutachten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich nicht, bleibt fast beunruhigend neutral, aber seine Finger zucken, seine Hand hebt sich ein paar Zentimeter vom Bett hoch, fast so als wolle er ihr die Hand schütteln. Also streckt Janessa ihre Hand aus und ergreift Blaines. Seine Haut ist warm und weich, als hätte jemand sie erst vor kurzem eingecremt und sie drückt kurz seine Hand und lächelt erfreut, als er den Druck erwidert.

Sie lässt los und sieht zu, wie Kurt einen Fussel von Blaines Schulter streicht; sieht, wie sorgsam und sanft er mit ihm umgeht; sieht, wie seine Augen leuchten, wenn er Blaine anschaut; sieht, wie Blaine immer wieder zu Kurt aufblickt mit nichts als Vertrauen im Blick und sie weiß: _Das ist Liebe_. Sie zu bewahren, was auch geschehen mag, dazu möchte sie ihren Teil beitragen.

Tief drinnen spürt sie etwas und sie räuspert sich, befeuchtet ihre Lippen und schenkt Blaine ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

"Kurt hat mir erzählt, dass du Musik unterrichtest", sagt sie und Blaines Augen zucken von Kurt zurück zu ihr. "Meine beste Freundin und ich, wir haben eine Band. Wir nennen uns The Damned Damsels." Sie lässt ein nervöses Lachen hören, aber Blaine schaut sie mit Interesse an, wie es scheint, also fährt sie fort. "Sie findet, wir sind großartig, aber eigentlich sind wir ziemlich scheiße. Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich nur Tamburin spielen kann und sie nur Mundharmonika, aber wir haben Spaß."

Kurt kichert und Janessa senkt leicht den Kopf.

"Ich wette, wenn das hier funktioniert, dann könntest du mir den ein oder anderen Tipp geben. Oder, wenn du mit dem Tamburin auf Kriegsfuß stehst, dann können wir auch irgendwas anderes machen, worauf du Lust hast. Wir können Bilder malen oder in den Park gehen oder den ganzen Tag im Schlafanzug herumsitzen – das ist sowieso meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung."

Blaine bewegt leicht die Schultern, gibt einen leisen, kehligen Ton von sich, hebt seinen Zeigefinger und schaut Kurt fast erwartungsvoll an.

"Das heißt _ja_ ", erklärt Kurt und lächelt Janessa an. "Ein Finger heißt _ja_ und zwei Finger heißt _nein_."

"Großartig", sagt Janessa und geht in Gedanken bereits all die Dinge durch, die sie mit Blaine machen könnte. "Wir könnten vielleicht mit Fingerfarben malen? Ich habe massenhaft Bastelsachen. Aufkleber, Glitzer, Federn. Du siehst aus wie jemand, der eine gute Fachkenntnis im Basteln mit Federn zu schätzen weiß. Wahrscheinlich kennst du dich sogar noch besser damit aus als ich und wirst mich ganz schön alt aussehen lassen. Dann lassen wir eben die Federn und bleiben beim Glitzer und ich glaube, ich fange an zu schwafeln, oder?"

Als Janessa aufblickt, sieht sie, dass Kurts Lippen ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielt und sie wendet sich Blaine wieder zu, beugt sich nah zu ihm hin und spricht mit leicht gesenkter Stimme. "Tut mir leid, ich rede zu viel, wenn ich nervös bin. Vor allem, wenn ich vor jemandem stehe, der so sexy ist wie dein Männe hier", sagt sie, zu Kurt hinüber nickend – und Blaine lacht. Es ist leise und abgehackt, aber es ist ein echtes Lachen und Kurt reißt überrascht die Augen auf.

"Na, du _bist_ ja auch ziemlich sexy", sagt sie schulterzuckend zu Kurt und fühlt sich so leicht wie den ganzen Tag nicht und sie weiß, dass sie mit Blaine gut auskommen würde; sie erwischt sich selbst bei dem Wunsch, hierzubleiben, um mit ihm zu arbeiten, wieder ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht zu zaubern. In ihrer beider Gesichter.

Blaine hebt einen Finger und Janessa nimmt an, dass er ihr zustimmt, und Kurt wirft ihm einen Blick zu, wie er es sicherlich auch früher schon gemacht hat, vielleicht wenn sie sich liebevoll gestritten haben oder er Blaine dabei erwischt hat, wie er ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Blicken ausgezogen hat. Das bringt sie zum Lachen und Blaine hebt Kurt seine Hand ein paar Zentimeter entgegen, der ihre Finger ineinander verschränkt. Blaine zieht die Hand zurück auf seine Brust und Kurt lächelt, beugt sich vor und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

Plötzlich steht Jennifer auf, drückt kurz Blaines Hand und sagt zu Kurt: "Ich geh mir mal einen Kaffee holen und lass euch ein wenig Zeit, um alles zu besprechen, okay?"

Kurt nickt dankbar.

"Es war schön dich kennenzulernen, Janessa. Es würde mir sehr gefallen, wenn du mit meinem Sohn arbeiten würdest", sagt sie und nimmt Janessa kurz in den Arm, bevor sie sich umdreht und leise die Tür hinter sich schließt.

Blaine betrachtet sie immer noch mit blinzelnden Augen und Janessa findet, dass er müde aussieht. Aber er drückt immer noch Kurts Hand, hält sie fest und beobachtet.

Kurt deutet auf den jetzt freien Stuhl, bevor er sich auf seinen eigenen setzt. Janessa setzt sich und versucht, weiterzulächeln.

"Ich werde heute noch keine endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Ich muss alles erst mit Blaine und seiner Familie besprechen, aber wenn du immer noch daran interessiert bist, für uns zu arbeiten, dann würden wir gern ein paar Sachen abklären."

"Natürlich", sagt Janessa und achtet darauf, sowohl Kurt als auch Blaine zuzunicken, denn sie kann sehen, dass sie das gemeinsam machen. Sie machen alles gemeinsam.

"Wir haben gerade erst ein neues Haus gekauft, es hat eine Rampe und wir haben alles rollstuhltauglich gemacht", erklärt Kurt und seine Stimme klingt irgendwie anders, als versuche er, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, ohne sich wirklich dabei wohlzufühlen – irgendwie unsicher. "Du wärst viel unterwegs mit Blaine, um ihn zu seinen Therapien zu fahren. Wir haben versucht, einen Plan auszuarbeiten und so wie es aussieht, wird er an vier Tagen in der Woche hierher kommen. Es wird auch Dinge geben, die du zuhause mit ihm üben musst."

"Ganz klar", nickt Janessa und sie sieht, wie Kurt in seinem Stuhl hin und her rutscht und Blaines Hand fester ergreift.

"Ähm, Blaine wird Hilfe brauchen bei all seinen, ähm, Bedürfnissen, es darf dir also nichts ausmachen, ihm beim Baden und Toilettengang zu helfen und beim Anziehen und so weiter."

"Macht mir überhaupt nichts aus", sagt Janessa, so freundlich wie möglich, denn sie kann die verlegene Röte auf Blaines Wangen sehen, als er den Blick auf seinen Schoß senkt. "Was immer Blaine braucht, ich werde zu Stelle sein. Ich lasse mich wirklich gern herumkommandieren, versprochen." Sie nutzt die Gelegenheit, die Hand auszustrecken, um Blaines Arm zu berühren und er blickt zu ihr auf mit traurigem Blick, aber einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Blaine, willst du ihr deine Ernährungssonde zeigen?", fragt Kurt leise und Blaine bewegt ungelenk die Finger zum Saum seines T-Shirts. Während er versucht, es zu fassen, wartet Kurt geduldig und greift erst ein, als Blaine zu ihm aufblickt. Er hilft ihm, die Finger unter den Stoff zu schieben und das Shirt bis zu den Rippen hochzuziehen, um den kleinen, weißen Button freizulegen. "Er bekommt seine Nahrung und Medikamente auf diesem Weg, du darfst also auch damit kein Problem haben."

"Natürlich nicht", versichert Janessa, denn sie hat wirklich überhaupt kein Problem damit, alles für sie zu tun. Es gibt nicht viel, was sie abschrecken oder anekeln würde, aber sie kann verstehen, wie neu und erschreckend das alles für die beiden ist – für Kurt _und_ Blaine. Sie kann sehen, wie sie beide um Fassung ringen und wie wichtig es ist, sicherzustellen, dass alles glatt läuft.

"Ich werde alles tun, was nötig ist, für euch beide. Ehrlich. Ich möchte da sein für euch Jungs, um euch euer Leben vielleicht ein klein wenig zu erleichtern. Also egal, ob ihr Einkäufe machen müsst, oder Arzttermine wahrnehmen oder Badezimmer putzen oder Bienen vertreiben, dann bin ich zur Stelle. Ich bin geübt sowohl in der allgemeinen Pflege als auch in medizinischen Belangen und egal, wofür ihr mich sonst noch möglicherweise brauchen könntet."

Kurt nickt und die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen spiegeln sich in seinem Gesicht wider. Blaine beginnt, müde zu blinzeln und je näher der Schlaf kommt umso mehr lässt seine Aufmerksamkeit nach. Kurt streichelt mit dem Daumen besänftigend über seine Hand.

"Danke dir", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile mit etwas leiserer Stimme. "Dieses Treffen ist tatsächlich viel besser verlaufen als ich erwartet hatte."

"Wirklich?", fragt Janessa gerührt. Blaine sind in der Zwischenzeit die Augen zugefallen, als hätte er den Kampf, sie offenzuhalten einfach aufgegeben und Kurt lächelt ihn an – mit einem irgendwie traurigen Lächeln.

"Der ersten Interessentin, die wir interviewt haben, war nicht klar gewesen, dass wir schwul sind, und sie hat uns nur einmal angeschaut und ist gegangen. Das war spaßig."

Janessa starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an und Wut kocht in ihr hoch, denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind Kurt und Blaine die wahrscheinlich liebenswertesten Menschen, die sie je getroffen hat, und sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand sie einfach so stehenlassen kann. "Kurt, das tut mir so leid. Was für ein Miststück."

Kurt lacht – ein bitteres Lachen – und blickt zu Janessa auf. "Es ist nur alles so schwer gewesen, weißt du? Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass es auch noch anständige Menschen gibt. Dass jemand uns tatsächlich helfen will anstatt uns wehzutun und..." Kurt atmet tief ein, seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und Janessa wünschte, dass es etwas gäbe, was sie tun könnte, etwas, das Kurt den Schmerz nehmen könnte, der so offensichtlich ist, wenn er seine Zurückhaltung fallen lässt. "Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand Blaine noch einmal etwas antun würde. Das könnte ich wirklich nicht."

Auch in Janessas Augen steigen heiße Tränen auf, aber sie schluckt sie hinunter, streckt die Hand nach Kurt aus und berührt sanft seinen Unterarm.

"Ich möchte helfen, Kurt. Ich weiß, dass ich gewissermaßen eine Fremde für euch bin, aber ich will wirklich dabei helfen, Blaine zu beschützen. Ich will ihm helfen... und dir, weil ich genau weiß, dass ihr es verdient habt."

Kurt schnieft, wischt sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und lacht zittrig. "Also, ich habe mich noch nie vor einem Fremden so gehen lassen, also hast du wohl ganz gute Karten."

"Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", sagt Janessa augenzwinkernd, als Blaine im Tiefschlaf leise schnauft und aufseufzt.

"Es war ein langer Tag für ihn", murmelt Kurt und versucht, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Er strafft die Schultern und nimmt wieder Haltung an – verwandelt sich in Kurt, wie sie ihn vorher kennengelernt hat. "Sie haben mit ihm das Stehen geübt, damit es leichter wird, ihn vom Bett in den Rollstuhl zu befördern. Das ist hilfreich, aber ich weiß, dass es ihn erschöpft."

"Das klingt, als hätte er hart geschuftet." Sie spricht leise und schaut Blaine lächelnd an, weil er so friedlich aussieht, wenn er schläft.

"Das hat er, er ist großartig gewesen." Kurt schaut sie an und sie kann sehen, wie ehrlich er es meint, wie stolz er auf Blaine ist. "Übernächste Woche kommt er nachhause und ich habe mir eine Woche freigenommen, um zu helfen, ihn einzugewöhnen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du irgendwann nächste Woche vorbeikommen könntest. Dann könnte ich dir das Haus zeigen und wir könnten noch ein paar Dinge besprechen?"

"Das wäre perfekt."

"Großartig", sagt Kurt lächelnd und steht zögernd auf. "Also, ähm, darf ich dich umarmen?"

Janessa steht auf, Wärme durchflutet sie und sie legt Kurt die Arme um die Taille – ihr Kopf reicht kaum bis zu seiner Schulter, aber es ist schön. Er ist warm und drückt sie fest und sie kann hören, wie ihm der Atem stockt.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, Janessa. Zum ersten Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass möglicherweise wenigstens _etwas_ gut werden könnte."

Sie schließt die Augen, atmet tief ein und drückt zurück, bevor sie sich von ihm löst.

"Ich würde gern dabei helfen, dass auf Dauer _alles_ gut wird", flüstert sie und zum ersten Mal hat sie das Gefühl, etwas mit ihrem Leben anzufangen – als könne sie wirklich etwas bewirken und jemandem helfen. "Sagst du Blaine, dass ich mich wirklich gefreut habe, ihn kennenzulernen?"

"Natürlich", sagt Kurt und schaut zu ihm hinüber. "Er mag dich."

"Ich freue mich darauf, euch beide wiederzusehen", sagt Janessa und greift nach Kurts Hand, um sie kräftig zu schütteln und er lacht und Janessa fragt sich, wie es kommt, dass dieses Pärchen ihr bereits so ans Herz gewachsen ist.

Sie weiß, dass sie dauerhaft bleiben wird.

 

_Laura Brooks_

**19\. Juni 2018**

Am letzten Tag machen sie eine Abschiedsparty. Blaine ist über einen Monat lang auf der Station gewesen, hat sich mit seinem Charme still und leise in die Herzen des Pflegepersonals geschlichen und sie lassen ihn nicht gerne gehen. Laura weiß, dass sie eigentlich keine Lieblingspatienten haben sollte, dass alle Patienten gleich wichtig sind, aber sie kann nichts dagegen tun. Sie wird Blaine sehr vermissen.

Morgen wird er entlassen und sie kann ihm anmerken, dass er sich darauf freut, die Klinik zu verlassen; sie weiß, dass niemand gerne für länger hier ist.

Sie feiern die Party im Aufenthaltsraum, hängen Ballons an die Decke und Blaine grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen. Kurt sitzt neben ihm und hält fest seine Hand. Der Raum ist voller Schwestern, Therapeuten und Pflegehelfer, die vorbeikommen, um sich zu verabschieden; sie umarmen ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Wir werden dich vermissen", sagt Laura und versucht, ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, blinzelt Tränen zurück, als sie sich hinabbeugt, um Blaine in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie spürt, wie er ihre Umarmung erwidert. "Ich werde keinen mehr haben, dem ich Bücher vorlesen kann."

Sie löst sich von ihm und lächelt Blaine unter Tränen an, bevor sie sich umdreht, um Kurt genauso fest an sich zu drücken. Sie ist so froh für die Beiden.

"Ihr werdet das großartig hinkriegen", sagt sie schniefend und lacht verlegen. Blaine ist solch eine Konstante in ihrem Klinikalltag geworden, hat dem Pflegepersonal stets ein Lächeln geschenkt, hat stets zugehört, wenn sie ihm etwas vorlas, hat liebenswert die Lippen gespitzt, wenn sie das Pflegebalsam aufgetragen hat, das Kurt ihm mitgebracht hat. "Du musst versprechen, uns mal besuchen zu kommen."

"Natürlich kommen wir", versichert Kurt und streckt die Hand aus, um ihre Schulter zu drücken. "Ihr wart alle so wundervoll zu uns, wir werden euch auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen."

_(Und das machen sie auch, am ersten Jahrestag von Blaines Entlassung kommt Blaine an seiner Gehhilfe hereingelaufen – Kurts Hand auf seinem Rücken – und begrüßt alle mit klarer und deutlicher Stimme und auf der gesamten Station bleibt kein Auge trocken. Nach all den vielen Patienten, so vielen Abschieden und Verlusten, zu sehen, wie es jemandem besser geht, wie sich alles zum Guten wendet, das ist wahrhaftig großartig.)_

"Danke", sagt Laura, küsst Blaine auf die Wange und verabschiedet sich.

 

**~***~**

 


	10. Gute und schlechte Tage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Blaine kommt endlich nachhause und für Kurt beginnt eine aufregende und anstrengende Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für's Betalesen. Du bist die Beste <3

Übersetzung von  [Of Hurt and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479467) (Kapitel 2) und des Mittelteils von [Hold onto the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488874) (Kapitel 16 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything und von drei kurzen nur auf Tumblr veröffentlichten Schnipseln, die sich alle im Sommer 2018 abspielen.  [hier](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/46129061253/lovesong-snippet)  [hier](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/47796647072/a-tiny-lovesong-tidbit-i-found-on-my-phone) und [hier](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/40614160373/lovesong-snippet-teeter-totter)  

 

 

**20\. Juni 2018**

Die Luft ist stickig und Kurt kann nicht atmen. Sein Herz flattert aufgeregt, als er zum zwölften Mal die Sofakissen neu ordnet, Fussel von seiner Jacke zupft, erneut das Bett macht. Jennifer Anderson legt ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und Kurt hat das Gefühl, als müsste er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Als hätte er lauter kleine Risse und der geringste zusätzliche Druck würde ausreichen, ihn in tausend Scherben über seinen frisch gewischten Fußboden zerspringen zu lassen.

"Alles ist gut", sagt Jennifer, obwohl Kurt weiß, dass sie lügt. Es ist nicht alles gut. Heute kommt Blaine nachhause. Heute ist der Tag, den Kurt gleichermaßen herbeigesehnt und gefürchtet hat. Der Tag, an dem er für Blaine die Verantwortung übernimmt. Keine Krankenschwestern, die er jederzeit über einen Notrufknopf herbeirufen kann, oder Ärzte mit ihren Klemmbrettern und Reflexhämmerchen, die ihm zeigen, was er tun soll. Alle Informationen sind in seinem Kopf gespeichert, abgeheftet in dicke Ordner und jetzt liegt es an ihm, sich um Blaine zu kümmern.

"Ich habe Angst", flüstert Kurt einen Augenblick später und Jennifer drückt mitfühlend seine Schulter.

"Ich weiß", antwortet sie und er blickt mit tränenerfüllten Augen zu ihr auf. "Wenn es zu viel ist, dann können wir eins der Heime anrufen, die der Arzt empfohlen hat."

Kurt schüttelt schnell den Kopf. "Nein." Das kommt nicht in Frage.

Jennifer strubbelt ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare, obwohl er dafür eigentlich viel zu alt ist und sich tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten mit seinem Aussehen Mühe gegeben hat, aber er hindert sie nicht daran. Er weiß, dass sie ganz genauso viel Angst hat wie er.

"Du hast wirklich Mut, weißt du das?", sagt Jennifer, den Blick auf die Eingangtür gerichtet, durch die Blaine jeden Augenblick kommen muss. Kurt weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, deshalb schweigt er. "Nicht viele hätten die Courage, das zu tun."

Ihre Worte hallen in Kurts Gedanken nach. Courage. So verdammt kitschig, aber auch so typisch _Blaine_. Es war das Wort, das die Ereignisse damals ins Rollen gebracht hatte, die sie letztendlich zusammen gebracht haben – das Wort, das Blaine ihm jedesmal simste, wenn er niedergeschlagen war, oder auf kleine Zettelchen schrieb, die er dann während der Abschlussprüfungen in Kurts Brotbox versteckte – das Wort, das er mit einem Schminkstift auf den Badezimmerspiegel kritzelte und das Kurt dann vor sich hin schimpfend abwischte, aber insgeheim liebte. Seit sie sich kannten, war dieses Wort noch niemals so passend gewesen wie jetzt – und Blaine konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Also würde Kurt es an seiner Stelle sagen müssen. Er würde danach handeln müssen. Es leben müssen.

Kurt richtet sich auf und versucht, Blaines Mutter anzulächeln, aber sein Lächeln erstirbt, als sich die Tür öffnet. Sie drehen sich zum Eingang um und warten darauf, dass Robert Anderson eintritt, gefolgt von zwei Pflegekräften des Krankenhauses und Blaine. Kurt pocht das Herz und sein Mund wird plötzlich ganz trocken, als Blaine ins Haus geschoben wird. Im Wohnzimmer halten sie an, die Pfleger stellen sicher, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat, bevor sie die Papiere übergeben, ihnen Glück wünschen und wieder gehen.

Und dann sind sie auf einmal allein. Blaine blickt sich mit großen Augen im Zimmer um, und schaut sich alles an. Robert beäugt die ganze Wohnung mit kritischem Blick, als hätte er sie nicht bereits tausend Mal gesehen, als wäre er nicht derjenige, der das Haus gekauft hat, aber Kurt vermutet, dass es die Nervosität ist. Auch er weiß nicht so recht, was er tun soll.

"Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", sagt er zu Blaine. Seine Stimme klingt zaghaft und er versucht, seine Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Er sollte sich nicht so fühlen. In den vergangenen zwei Monaten ist er fast jeden Tag bei Blaine gewesen – es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein.

"Ich werde es, glaub ich, in Naturtönen streichen", sagt er, um einfach irgendetwas zu sagen und Blaines Blick bleibt an ihm hängen. "Du kannst mir helfen, die Farben auszusuchen, wenn du willst."

Blaine bewegt sich nicht, hebt nur seinen Zeigefinger auf diese Art, von der Kurt weiß, dass es _Ja_ bedeutet, und er lächelt.

"Ähm... also dann, eine Tour?", fragt Kurt und Blaine hebt erneut seinen Finger. Jennifer schickt sich eifrig an, Blaine zu schieben und Kurt lässt sie.

Ihr Haus ist klein aber fein. Sie konnten die Wohnung in New York nicht an Blaines Bedürfnisse anpassen und die Andersons haben ihnen großzügigerweise ein neues Zuhause, etwa eine Autostunde von der Innenstadt entfernt besorgt – ebenerdig mit einer Rampe am Eingang und einem offenen Raumplan. Sie sagten, es sei das Mindeste, was sie tun können. Es ist gemütlich und mithilfe von Kurts ausgezeichneter Innendekoration, fühlt es sich schon langsam wie _daheim_ an.

Aufgrund der überschaubaren Größe dauert es nicht sehr lange, aber Kurt spürt, wie seine ängstliche Anspannung sich allmählich auflöst, als Blaine den Kopf schief legt und mit zufriedenem Gesicht den Blick umherschweifen lässt. Er sieht entspannter aus als je zuvor im Krankenhaus und Kurt hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Die Entscheidung, Blaine bei sich zu behalten, sich selbst um ihn zu kümmern, anstatt ihn in irgendein Heim abzuschieben, wo keiner weiß, dass er Zimt in seinem Kaffee mag, oder dass Rot seine Lieblingsfarbe ist, oder dass sein gesamter Tag gelaufen ist, wenn er nicht zuerst die linke Socke anzieht.

"Würde es euch was ausmachen, uns eine Weile... allein zu lassen?", fragt Kurt zögernd am Ende der Tour. Jennifer schaut ihren Mann an, der nickt, während sein Blick auf Blaine fällt. Es ist nicht leicht für Kurt, Blaine so zu sehen; wie er steif und unbeweglich in seinem Rollstuhl sitzt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und kurz geschorenen Haaren, durch die die hässlichen, roten, langsam abheilenden Narben zu sehen sind. Nur seine Augen lassen eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit erkennen. Kurt weiß, dass Blaine und seine Eltern nicht immer gut miteinander ausgekommen sind, aber trotz aller Auseinandersetzungen und Enttäuschungen ist er doch immer noch ihr Kind und Kurt kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie sehr es auch ihnen wehtun muss.

"Natürlich", sagt Jennifer mit einem bemühten Lächeln. "Sollen wir was zum Abendessen mitbringen?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein danke."

"In Ordnung", sagt sie und streichelt Blaine über die Hand. "Wir kommen später wieder, Schatz."

Blaine hebt den Kopf, um seine Mutter anzuschauen und sein Mund zuckt auf eine Art, die, wie Kurt weiß, ein Lächeln sein soll. Blaines Vater legt ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann sind sie alleine.

Kurt kniet sich vor Blaine hin und ergreift seine Hand mit beiden Händen. Blaine sieht auf ihn hinab und seine Augen leuchten, als wünschte er sich verzweifelt, etwas zu sagen – aber er kann nicht. Sein Körper lässt es nicht zu.

"Ich hoffe, das ist okay", sagt Kurt leise. "Ich weiß, dass wir uns unser erstes Zuhause anders vorgestellt haben." Blaine drückt Kurts Hand und das ist alles, was es braucht, um die sorgsam aufrecht erhaltene Fassade in sich zusammenstürzen zu lassen und die Tränen, die Kurt den ganzen Tag lang zurückgehalten hat, quellen hervor.

"Ich vermisse dich", sagt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und legt die Stirn auf Blaines Unterarm. "Ich vermisse dich so sehr."

Er weint eine ganze Weile, bis er spürt, wie Blaine sich bewegt, wie er seine Hand unter ihm wegzieht, so dass Kurt gezwungen ist, zu ihm aufzublicken. Langsam und ungelenk streckt Blaine die Hand nach Kurt aus und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen ganz zart seine Wange. Kurt legt die Finger um sein Handgelenk und drückt Blaines Handfläche an seine Wange, spürt Blaines vertraute Berührung, seine Wärme und Fürsorglichkeit.

Blaine fängt Kurts Blick ein; er sieht traurig aus und Kurt weiß, wenn er könnte, dann würde er ihm sagen: _"Hier bin ich doch."_ Er würde Kurt halten, während er weint, würde ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streicheln und ihm mit leiser, besänftigender Stimme tröstliche Nichtigkeiten sagen und Kurt würde sich an ihn kuscheln und sich sicher und geliebt fühlen.

Aber Blaine kann nichts davon mehr tun. Wer weiß, ob es ihm jemals wieder möglich sein wird. Alles hängt jetzt von Kurt ab.

"Ich weiß", flüstert er und ergreift Blaines Hand, um ihm einen Kuss in die Handfläche zu drücken. Und plötzlich weiß er, dass sie keine Worte brauchen. Was sie haben ist stärker als jede Sprache. Sie müssen nicht reden, alberne Worte auf Servietten kritzeln oder mit Stöckchen in den Schnee schreiben. Sie brauchen nur einander und wenn es auch schwierig werden wird und sie manchmal beide womöglich einfach werden aufgeben wollen, so werden sie einander doch immer verstehen.

Zum ersten Mal seit fast zwei Monaten spürt Kurt so etwas wie Hoffnung. Als könnte er es schaffen. _Sie_ können es schaffen. Sie beide zusammen.

 

**Immer noch der 20. Juni 2018**

Nachricht von Cooper: _Ich habe gehört, mein kleiner Bruder darf heute nachhause_

Nachricht von Kurt: _Ja, endlich_

Nachricht von Cooper: _Ich habe die Bilder gesehen, die du geschickt hast. Er wird es lieben._

Nachricht von Kurt: _Das hoffe ich wirklich_

Nachricht von Cooper: _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dabei sein_

Nachricht von Kurt: _Das wünschten wir uns auch. Er versteht es._

Nachricht von Cooper: _Zwick ihm in die Wange von mir ;-)_

Nachricht von Kurt: _Er verdreht die Augen_

Nachricht von Cooper: _Das ist mein Bruder_

 

Es ist seltsam, Blaine daheim zu haben. Es sind erst ein paar Stunden vergangen, aber Kurt fühlt sich immer noch total angespannt und ist ständig auf dem Sprung, weiß nicht, was er mit seinen Händen tun soll. Blaines Eltern kommen zurück und bringen etwas zu essen mit, nur ein paar Schachteln vom Chinesen, aber Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er etwas essen kann. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn alles noch so neu und beängstigend ist.

Blaine hat nur Augen für Kurt, folgt ihm überall hin mit seinem Blick, als er übereifrig herumwuselt; redet, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen; zum dutzendsten Mal die Sofakissen zurechtrückt. Kurt weiß genau, wenn Blaine könnte, dann würde er ihm sagen, dass er wieder runterkommen soll. Er würde ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legen, ihn rückwärts aufs Sofa schieben und sich auf seinen Schoß setzen, bis Kurt sich wieder beruhigt hätte und Kurt würde kichern, würde wissen, wie lächerlich er sich benimmt. Aber Blaine kann nicht. Er kann nichts tun, außer dazusitzen und zuzuschauen, wie Kurt sich verrückt macht und planlos herumhantiert.

Sie haben so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet und Kurt hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, Blaine wieder daheim zu haben, dass er jetzt... überhaupt nicht weiß, was er tun soll. Jennifer hilft ihm, Blaines Ernährungssonde anzuschließen und Blaine presst seine Hand ermutigend gegen Kurts Arm. Jennifer küsst Blaine auf die Wange, während sie den Nahrungsersatz in die große Spritze umfüllt, die Kurt festhält. Blaine wartet geduldig und reagiert nicht darauf, dass Kurts Hände zittern und er Blaines Hand ein wenig zu fest drückt.

"Du machst das großartig, Schatz", sagt Jennifer und streicht Blaine sanft über die kurzen Haare und Blaine verdreht die Augen, schaut Kurt vielsagend an und Kurt weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll. Trotz allem ist Blaine immer noch ganz er selbst.

Nachdem sie fertig sind, stöpselt Kurt die Sonde zu, richtet Blaines T-Shirt und macht alles sauber, ganz genau so wie er es gelernt hat. Jennifer streichelt immer noch Blaines Arm und Kurt weiß, dass sie es aus ihrer Sorge um Blaine heraus macht, denn sie sorgt sich so sehr um ihren Sohn, aber er kann sehen, wie genervt und unbehaglich Blaine dreinschaut.

"Willst du sehen, wie es draußen aussieht?", fragt Kurt mit ringenden Händen. "Wir haben eine Hollywoodschaukel."

Blaine verzieht den Mund zu einem schwachen Lächeln, nickt und wirft Kurt einen dankbaren Blick zu. Kurt legt die Hände um die Griffe des Rollstuhls, fragt sich, wie lange es dauern wird, bis sich seine Finger daran gewöhnt haben, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ihm das Schieben von Blaines Stuhl zur Gewohnheit wird.

Draußen ist es warm. Der Sommerwind weht durch die Bäume und zerzaust Kurt ein wenig die Haare. Kurt schiebt den Rollstuhl auf die Veranda und Jennifer bleibt zögernd im Türrahmen stehen und schaut ihnen mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu. Blaine schließt die Augen, wendet sein Gesicht der untergehenden Sonne zu und atmet langsam aus. Kurt hält inne, bleibt eine Weile schweigend stehen und lässt die leichte Brise über sie hinweg wehen.

"Das hast du im Krankenhaus vermisst", sagt Kurt leise. "Draußen zu sein."

Blaine nickt.

"Willst du dich auf die Schaukel setzen?"

Blaine nickt erneut.

Kurt hat Blaine auch vorher schon alleine umgesetzt – vom Krankenbett in den Rollstuhl. Er hat es schon gemacht, aber er ist immer noch ungeschickt und unsicher dabei, ist ständig in Sorge, etwas falsch zu machen, Blaine noch mehr zu schaden. Aber er ist fest entschlossen. So ist das. Das ist jetzt ihr Leben. Daran muss er sich jetzt gewöhnen. Er kann sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Blaines Eltern für immer da sein werden, um zu helfen.

Es ist eine einfache, hölzerne Verandaschaukel, groß genug für zwei und mit dunkelgrünen Kissen gepolstert. Sie ist mit zwei dicken Ketten an der Überdachung befestigt. Blaine betrachtet sie und blickt lächelnd zu Kurt auf und Kurt fühlt sich regelrecht _aufgekratzt,_ ist nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass Blaine endlich, _endlich_ daheim ist, oder ob es einfach nur an Blaine selbst liegt, dass er so fühlt. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Kurt ist unbeholfen, hat den Bogen noch nicht wirklich raus, packt Blaine zu fest unter den Armen, hebt ihn ein bisschen zu langsam an, als dass es wirklich bequem wäre und er entgleitet seinem Griff um ein paar Zentimeter, aber sie schaffen es. Kurt vergewissert sich, dass Blaine gut und bequem sitzt, bevor er sich neben ihn plumpsen lässt und sich mit den Füßen vom Boden abstößt, so dass die Schaukel sanft zu schwingen beginnt.

"Ich weiß, es ist nicht wie in unserer Wohnung in New York, aber ich finde es schön hier." Blaine dreht sich etwas zur Seite, um Kurt anzuschauen und seine Hand tastet suchend, bis Kurt ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt und er sich fest an Blaines Arm anlehnt. Er lässt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter fallen und malt mit seiner freien Hand Muster auf sein Knie.

"Ich hoffe, es ist okay."

Die Sonne versinkt hinter dem Horizont, malt den Himmel in blassen Rosatönen an und wirft lange Schatten über den Rasen. Der Wind lässt Verkehrslärm zu ihnen her schallen, leiser als in der Stadt, und in den Bäumen zwitschern die Vögel eine einfache Melodie. Blaine lässt seine Wange auf Kurts Kopf ruhen und drückt seine Hand so gut er kann.

Es fühlt sich richtig an, Blaine daheim zu haben; mit verschränkten Händen zusammen draußen zu sitzen. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten fühlt Kurt sich _vollständig_ , als wären die Bruchstücke seines Lebens, die verloren gegangen waren, endlich wieder dort, wo sie hingehören. Er summt vor sich hin – zum ersten Mal seit dem Angriff – und der Klang vibriert durch seine Wange in Blaines Schulter. Da ist ein Ton, den Kurt als Blaines abgehacktes Lachen erkennt, als der den Refrain zu _Here Comes The Sun_ erkennt.

Kurt hebt den Kopf und drückt Blaine einen Kuss aufs Ohrläppchen.

"Wir werden es schaffen." Er legt den Kopf zurück auf Blaines Schulter. "Wir werden es schaffen."

 

*** * ***

 

An diesem Abend gibt Jennifer ihnen beiden einen Abschiedskuss, Robert klopft Kurt auf die Schulter und dann gehen sie in ihr Hotel zurück. Blaine gähnt, schaut Kurt verlegen an und Kurt versteht. Auch er ist erschöpft; die Anspannung und Sorge des Tages legen sich wie Blei auf seine Glieder und lassen ihm die Lider schwer werden.

Er hilft Blaine dabei, sich bettfertig zu machen, schließlich hat er alle Handgriffe hunderte Male im Krankenhaus praktiziert, geübt und sich eingeprägt. Er weiß, wie peinlich es Blaine ist, dass er Hilfe braucht beim Zähneputzen und beim Toilettengang, aber er beschwert sich nicht, lässt Kurt einfach machen, der sich an seinem Schlafanzug zu schaffen macht und dann die Bettdecke zurückschlägt.

Es ist ein bisschen umständlich, aber schließlich schafft Kurt es, Blaine ins Bett zu helfen, auf die linke Seite, so wie _vorher_. Kurt zieht seinen eigenen Pyjama an und klettert neben ihn. Es fühlt sich vertraut an, aber dann auch wieder nicht; zwei Monate lang hat er alleine geschlafen – Blaines Seite des Bettes unberührt und leer und Kurt ist unsicher, was er jetzt _tun_ soll, was okay ist und was nicht. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und würde Blaine so gern berühren, näher zu der Stelle rutschen, wo sich die Matratze unter Blaines Gewicht gesenkt hat. Aber er weiß nicht, was Blaine will, kann ihn nicht fragen, weiß nicht, was ihm unangenehm sein würde.

Bis Blaine versucht, sich herumzurollen und sich leise stöhnend unbeholfen bewegt und Kurt schreckt hoch, sieht, wie Blaine ihn anschaut, als würde er etwas erbitten. Und Kurt versteht, lächelt, während er näher heranrutscht, bis sein Körper nah an Blaine gedrückt ist, viel zu warm und dennoch gerade richtig. Er zieht Blaine in seine Arme, Blaines Rücken an Kurts Brust, seine Beine zwischen Kurts. Kurt tastet nach Blaines Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf den Nacken, gerade unterhalb seines Haaransatzes.

"Das habe ich vermisst", flüstert er und kann spüren, wie Blaine sich in seinen Armen entspannt – weiß, dass Blaine es genauso vermisst hat. "Ich bin so froh, dass du daheim bist, Blaine. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

Blaines Daumen zuckt über Kurts Handrücken und Kurt haucht noch einen Kuss auf Blaines Nacken, erinnert sich daran, wie Blaine immer mit dem Daumen Kurts Hand gestreichelt hat, wenn sie wach zusammen im Bett gelegen hatten – die Bewegung ist ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Es ist anders jetzt, alles ist ein wenig anders, aber hier zu liegen, endlich wieder mit Blaine in seinen Armen, scheint fast perfekt zu sein.

"Gute Nacht, Blaine", murmelt Kurt, als ihm endgültig die Augen zufallen. "Ich liebe dich."

Dann schlafen sie.

 

 

*** * ***

 

**28\. Juni 2018**

Kurt wusste, dass es passieren würde. Blaine ist jetzt seit über einer Woche zuhause, aber er hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben – hatte gehofft dass, wenn er nicht daran denken würde, es vielleicht auch nicht passieren würde. Hatte gehofft, dass Blaines Gehirn sich irgendwie selbst heilen würde und dass er mit dieser ganzen Situation nicht so vollkommen alleine sein müsste.

Er ist nicht allein – erinnert er sich selbst – Blaine ist immer noch _hier_ , gefangen irgendwo in seinem Körper, der ihn einfach nicht freigibt, nicht weiß, wie er ihn freigeben soll. Kurt weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihn heimzuholen, dass es der beste Ort für ihn ist, um gesund zu werden und er weiß, dass er alles immer und immer wieder mit den Schwestern, Ärzten und Therapeuten durchgesprochen hat. Er _weiß_ , was zu tun ist, er weiß nur nicht, ob er auch bereit dazu ist, es zu tun.

Aber das Leben lässt einem keine Wahl, zumindest nicht damit. Als Blaine also von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa ein unruhiges Stöhnen von sich gibt, lässt Kurt das Geschirr in die Spüle fallen und achtet gar nicht auf das Geräusch der zerbrechenden Teller. Er spürt nur die Panik in sich aufsteigen, die ihm wie Strom durch die Adern schießt und sein Herz schlägt wie wild in seiner Brust. Bis er zu ihm hingeeilt ist, hat Blaine bereits die Augen verdreht und sein Atem geht abgehackt und keuchend; seine Hände sind zu starren Krallen verkrampft; sein Körper zuckt, es sind noch keine richtigen Krämpfe, aber es fehlt nicht mehr viel dazu; seine Lippen sind bläulich verfärbt.

_Okay. Okay. Okay._

_Er schafft das._

_Okay._

_Durchatmen._

_Konzentrier dich, Kurt._

_Es ist nur ein Krampfanfall, du kennst das aus dem Krankenhaus, du weißt, was du tun musst._

_Alles wird gut._

_Okay._

Als erstes dafür sorgen, dass er sich nicht verletzen kann. Blaine rutscht unbeholfen an der Rückenlehne hinab, aber dagegen kann Kurt erst einmal nichts tun, er muss abwarten, aber er kann dafür sorgen, dass sein T-Shirt ihm nicht den Hals einschnürt, dass er sich nirgends den Kopf anschlagen kann, dass seine Atemwege frei bleiben. Er schaut auf die Uhr neben dem Sofa, achtet auf die Zeit, die verstreicht, hofft und hofft und hofft, dass es schnell vorbei sein wird.

Es sind erst zwanzig Sekunden vergangen, aber jede Sekunde kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor; jeder Augenblick, in dem Blaines keuchende Lungen sich nicht richtig mit Sauerstoff füllen; in dem sein Gehirn rebelliert und sein Körper dagegen ankämpft; und es scheint Kurt unglaublich lange zu dauern, viel länger als im Krankenhaus, als sofort Leute ins Zimmer gerannt kamen, Leute, die _wussten_ , was sie taten. Nicht Kurt, der einfach nur dasitzt neben Blaine, die Hände über ihm schwebend, ohne zu wissen, was er tun soll; Kurt, der nur zusehen und zählen kann.

Dreißig.

Vierzig.

Und dann, ganz langsam, wie eine Flutwelle, die sich zurückzieht, hört es auf. Blaines Körper wird ruhig, seine Lungen ziehen gierig keuchend die Luft ein. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen, aber Kurt kann die dunkle Iris sehen; sein Mund steht kraftlos offen, als hätte er alle Energie für seine heftig keuchenden Atemzüge und seine zitternden Glieder aufgebraucht. Jetzt endlich kann Kurt in Aktion treten, kann wirklich etwas tun, um zu helfen und er greift überaus sanft nach Blaines Schultern, hilft ihm, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, den Kopf auf die Armlehne zu betten, hebt seine Beine aufs Sofa, so dass er die Knie vor die Brust ziehen kann.

"Okay, alles ist gut", versucht Kurt ihn zu beruhigen, aber seine Worte sind zu zittrig, voller Zweifel. Blaine bemüht sich immer noch, zu Atem zu kommen. Er sieht so erschöpft aus als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gerannt und Kurt legt sanft seinen Handrücken an Blaines Wange – seine Haut ist feucht und kühl – bevor er eine seiner schlaffen Hände zwischen seine nimmt und mit dem Daumen einen sanften Rhythmus zu streicheln beginnt.

"Tief atmen. Konzentrier dich nur auf deine Atmung", murmelt Kurt und fragt sich, warum ihm die Ärzte nicht gesagt haben, wie er _damit_ umgehen soll. Er hat seitenweise Informationen, weiß alles über Krampfanfälle und Sicherungsmanöver und darüber, wann er Hilfe holen muss, aber er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, wie er für Blaine _da sein_ soll, weiß nicht, was Blaine jetzt gerade am meisten braucht.

Er will doch alles richtig machen.

"Entspann dich einfach und atme, ich bin bei dir." Er kann fühlen, wie Blaines Finger sich ganz leicht um seine eigenen anspannen. Seine Augenlider zittern, als er sich so sehr bemüht, sie zu öffnen. "Ich bin bei dir, versprochen."

Und er hält Wort. Er sitzt dort auf dem Fußboden neben Blaine, hält seine Hand fest umklammert und murmelt leise Ermutigungen, sieht zu, wie Blaines Haut langsam wieder Farbe bekommt, seine Atmung leichter wird, sein Körper entspannt in die Sofapolster sinkt. Die Zeit vergeht und Kurt spürt, wie auch er selbst ruhiger wird. Seine Nerven sind nicht länger zum Zerreißen gespannt und er kann tatsächlich nachdenken, kann planen, was als nächstes getan werden muss.

Es ist acht Uhr vorbei, spät genug, ans Zubettgehen zu denken und er weiß, dass Blaine Schlaf braucht, um sich zu erholen. Sie können die abendliche Badezimmerroutine auslassen, Kurt weiß nicht, was er sonst tun könnte, er wird es morgen früh nachholen. Es ist noch niemand daran gestorben, wenn er sich einmal abends nicht die Zähne geputzt hat und Kurt ist sich im Moment nicht sicher, was es Blaine nutzen sollte, ihn durch die gesamte Routine zu quälen.

"Schatz", Kurt regt sich und versucht, Blaines Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Denkst du, wir werden es ins Schlafzimmer schaffen? Dann darfst du schlafen, das verspreche ich dir."

Blaine blinzelt langsam und träge und sein Zeigefinger zuckt in Kurts Hand und Kurt nimmt an, dass es _Ja_ bedeutet und beugt sich vor, um Blaine auf die Stirn zu küssen, bevor er aufsteht und den Rollstuhl holt, um ihn neben dem Sofa zu positionieren.

Er kann Blaine ansehen, dass er sich nicht gut fühlt - kann es daran erkennen, dass er die Augen nicht öffnet; an den fest zusammen gepressten Lippen; den zitternden Händen – und er weiß, dass er jetzt so schnell und sanft wie möglich agieren muss.

"Ich werde dich jetzt aufsetzen, okay, Schatz?" Blaine nickt kaum merklich und Kurt zieht ihn hoch, gibt ihm einen Moment zum Durchatmen und hebt ihn dann in den Stuhl, stützt ihn, bis er sich selbst aufrecht halten kann, fährt ihn ins Bad, denn er weiß, dass sich die menschlichen Grundbedürfnisse nun mal nicht ignorieren lassen, ganz gleich wie müde man auch ist.

Danach hilft er Blaine zurück ins Schlafzimmer und beschließt, auf den Pyjama zu verzichten, zugunsten der lockeren Jogginghose, die Blaine sowieso schon trägt.

Erst als Blaine gemütlich im Bett liegt, die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen, und Kurt sich neben ihn setzt, holt es ihn ein. Er bleibt auf der Bettkante sitzen, starrt auf seine Hände und spürt, wie es über seinen Rücken nach oben kriecht, sich über ihn ausbreitet und dann über seine Wangen hinabfließt. Seine Schultern zucken und er versucht, es hinunterzuschlucken, aber da ist dieser schmerzende Kloß in seinem Hals und er kann einfach nicht – und die Schluchzer brechen sich von alleine Bahn.

Es war das erste Mal, sagt er sich, das erste Mal, dass er sich alleine damit auseinandersetzen musste und natürlich würde es nicht leicht sein, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es jemals leichter werden wird. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie er einfach dabei _zusehen_ und nichts tun kann, wo er doch genau weiß, was Blaine durchmacht. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie es mit der Zeit leichter werden soll. Und es tut weh, es tut ihm körperlich weh, ganz tief drinnen und es lässt ihn mit einem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zurück, gescheitert und nutzlos.

Und er überlässt sich seinen Tränen, kann nicht aufhören zu weinen, obwohl er weiß, dass Blaine hinter ihm schläft, aber es ist einfach zu viel, er kann das nicht alles zurückhalten und erwarten, wie ein normaler Mensch zu funktionieren. Er muss es herauslassen, es akzeptieren und versuchen, weiterzumachen. Nur so kann er es schaffen, für Blaine stark zu sein.

Etwas berührt seinen Rücken und Kurt dreht sich um und sieht Blaine mit ausgestrecktem Arm, dem die Erschöpfung immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Aber da ist auch noch etwas anderes. Verwirrung. Sorge.

"Es tut mir leid", beeilt Kurt sich zu sagen und versucht, sich mit einem zittrigen Lächeln die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich war nur... es tut mir leid."

Blaine versucht noch einmal, Kurt zu berühren, aber er gibt erschöpft auf und Kurt schnieft und kriecht unter die Bettdecke, bis er neben Blaine liegt. Neben Blaine, der den Arm ausstreckt, um ihn Kurt über die Schulter zu legen; der ihn sanft anstupst, noch näher zu kommen. Und Kurt gibt nach, schmiegt sich fest an Blaines Seite, spürt seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, das sanfte Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs.

Blaine legt die Arme um ihn, warm und sicher, und Kurt versteht gar nicht, wie es jetzt soweit hat kommen können – dass Blaine _ihn_ tröstet, und noch mehr heiße Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen hinab, aber diesmal ist es in Ordnung. Er darf weinen, er darf Angst haben und sich überwältigt fühlen, denn Blaine ist immer noch hier und kämpft zusammen mit ihm.

Kurt atmet tief durch.

 

*** * ***

 

**13\. Juli 2018**

Es gibt gute und schlechte Tage. Heute ist Freitag, drei Wochen seit Blaine nachhause gekommen ist und es ist ein schlechter Tag. Kurt weiß, dass er sich nicht darüber aufregen sollte. Blaine kann nichts dafür. Es ist nachvollziehbar. Aber das macht es nicht einfacher. Es ist schwer, wenn Blaine so aufbrausend ist, wenn nichts, was Kurt sagt oder tut, ihn beruhigen kann und Kurt fühlt sich so ohnmächtig.

Er liegt in ihrem Schlafzimmer, hält Blaines Kissen fest an seine Brust gedrückt und vergräbt sein Gesicht darin, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Blaine ist im Wohnzimmer, wo Kurt ihn zurückgelassen hat, um sich abzureagieren. Tage wie diese scheinen überwältigend, zermürbend und manchmal fragt Kurt sich, ob jemals irgendetwas wieder in Ordnung kommen wird.

Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass die chemischen Prozesse in Blaines Gehirn durcheinander geraten sind, dass seine Stimmungsschwankungen viel eher auf das chemische Ungleichgewicht zurückzuführen sind, als auf tatsächlichen Zorn, aber eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle. Es tut trotzdem weh.

Er bleibt im Zimmer, lässt sich einlullen vom Geruch des Kissens, das so sehr nach Blaine riecht, bis er einen Knall hört und zurück ins Wohnzimmer eilt. Die Lampe, die normalerweise neben dem Sofa steht, liegt auf dem Boden, zusammen mit der Fernbedienung und den Scherben der Kaffeetasse, die Kurt wider besseren Wissens heute morgen nicht weggeräumt hat. Blaine betrachtet die Bescherung mit finsterem Blick, als wären es diese leblosen Objekte gewesen, die ihm den Schädel zertrümmert und ihn verletzt und leidend zurückgelassen haben.

Kurt sagt nichts. Er weiß, dass nichts, was er sagen könnte, hilfreich wäre, bückt sich nur, sammelt die heruntergefallenen Objekte auf und bringt sie in die Küche. Als er zurückkommt, hat Blaine seine Haltung verändert und starrt jetzt auf seine Knie und Kurt kann die langen roten Striemen sehen, die er sich in den Arm gekratzt hat.

"Oh Blaine", sagt er und greift sanft nach Blaines Arm, um ihn besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Er kaut besorgt auf seiner Lippe, weil die Kratzer angeschwollen sind und Bluttropfen hervorsickern. Blaine schüttelt Kurt von sich weg und zieht die Arme ruckartig zurück – die Botschaft ist eindeutig.

"Blaine, Schatz, darf ich es mir anschauen?" Kurt versucht, so sanft wie möglich zu sprechen, aber es hilft nichts. Blaine rückt von ihm weg und zieht die Arme noch enger an seinen Körper.

"Jetzt sei nicht so, Blaine, bitte", fleht Kurt, obwohl er weiß, dass seine Worte nutzlos sind, aber er kann sie nicht zurückhalten. "Ich will dir helfen."

Blaines Atem wird ungleichmäßiger und er hustet dieses schreckliche, vertraute Husten, versucht seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Kurt weiß, dass er sich jetzt hineinsteigert, dass er einen Krampfanfall riskiert und Kurt wird der Grund dafür sein.

"Willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragt er leise und Blaine hebt seinen Zeigefinger. Ja. Kurt nickt nur, schluckt seine Tränen hinunter und verschwindet in der Küche. Dort steht er für eine Weile, die Hände fest um die Kante der Arbeitsfläche gekrallt und hört zu, wie Blaine hustet. Jeder abgehackte Atemzug trifft ihn ins Herz.

Mit zitternden Händen zieht Kurt sein Handy heraus und durchsucht seine Kontakte, bis er die gewünschte Nummer findet.

"Kurt?", Rachel klingt überrascht, als sie rangeht. Sie hat Blaine ein paar Mal im Krankenhaus besucht und nachdem sie frisch in ihr Haus eingezogen waren, hatte sie ihnen einmal ein fragwürdiges, veganes Essen gebracht, aber davon abgesehen, hatten sie keinen Kontakt gehabt. Eigentlich war Kurt mit niemandem in Kontakt geblieben.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt und er hasst den verzweifelten Klang seiner Stimme.

"Kurt, was ist los?" Rachel klingt besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kurt schweigt einen Moment und atmet tief durch.

"Ich kann... Ich kann nicht mehr, Rachel", die Worte sprudeln einfach heraus und er weiß nicht, ob sie einen Sinn ergeben, aber es ist ihm auch egal. "Ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich sonst reden soll."

"Was ist passiert?" Rachels Stimme klingt sanft, ermutigend. "Geht es um Blaine?"

Kurt nickt und dann fällt ihm ein, dass sie ihn nicht sehen kann. Er lässt sich auf den Fußboden sinken, den Rücken gegen den Schrank gepresst und die Stirn in seine freie Hand gestützt.

"Ja... er ist... er regt sich fürchterlich auf und ich weiß nicht...", er beißt sich auf die Lippe und sein Blick schießt zu der Türöffnung, die zu Blaine führt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es wieder in Ordnung bringen soll."

"Vielleicht musst du es nicht in Ordnung bringen", sagt Rachel leise. "Du kannst nicht alles in Ordnung bringen, Kurt."

Kurt kneift fest die Augen zu und eine Träne läuft ihm über die Wange. Er atmet zitternd ein.

"Ich muss einfach raus", die Worte überraschen ihn, noch während er sie ausspricht. "Ich muss einfach mal hier raus. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden."

Rachel schweigt für einen Moment. "Willst du, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse?", bietet sie ihm an. "Ich kann heute Abend vorbeikommen und du kannst dir 'ne Pause gönnen."

Kurt denkt darüber nach. "Ich fühle mich so schuldig... ihn einfach zurückzulassen. Als wäre ich nicht stark genug, um für ihn da zu sein."

"Kurt, wir reden nicht allzu oft miteinander, aber ich _kenne_ dich. Ich weiß, dass du dich auf der Arbeit totschuftest und dich noch um Blaine kümmerst. Du brauchst ab und zu eine Pause. Du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne – abgesehen von mir – aber auch wir brauchen manchmal eine Verschnaufpause."

Kurt lächelt schwach: "Danke, Rachel."

"Ich bin in einer Stunde da."

Es ist fast sechs Uhr, als Rachel eintrifft, in einem Kleid, das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit einmal die Decke eines Penners gewesen ist, davon ist Kurt überzeugt. Aber er ist so froh, sie zu sehen, dass er überhaupt nichts sagt. Sie umarmen sich für einen langen Moment in der Eingangstür. Kurt entspannt sich in ihren Armen und ihm geht auf, wie lange es her ist, seit _ihn_ jemand gehalten hat. Es ist schön – tröstlich.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösen, geleitet Kurt sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Blaine immer noch verärgert vor sich hin brütet.

"Hallo, Blaine", sagt Rachel fröhlich. Blaine blickt überrascht auf, wendet seinen Blick aber schnell wieder zu Boden.

"Blaine?", versucht Kurt, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, aber Blaine tut so, als würde er ihn nicht hören. Es überrascht Kurt nicht. Er redet trotzdem weiter. "Ich muss noch... ein paar Sachen besorgen. Rachel bleibt hier bei dir, in Ordnung?"

Nur eine leichte Bewegung seiner Schulter lässt erahnen, dass Blaine es gehört hat. Rachel sieht besorgt aus, aber Kurt schüttelt nur den Kopf und schiebt sie in die Küche.

"Wahrscheinlich wird er den ganzen Abend so sein", erklärt er und Rachels Augen blicken traurig.

"Geht es ihm gut?", fragt sie und Kurt zuckt die Schultern.

"Er ist frustriert. Er kann das, was er früher konnte, nicht mehr machen und ich glaube, er weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Er ist auf alles wütend. Er ist wütend auf mich."

Rachel sieht aus, als würde sie gleich zu weinen anfangen. "Was muss ich tun?"

Kurt erklärt es ihr; wie sie die Nahrungssonde anschließt, falls er tatsächlich etwas essen möchte; wie sie ihn umsetzt; wie sich ein Krampfanfall ankündigt. Rachel nickt nur und merkt sich alles und Kurt hatte noch niemals mehr Respekt vor ihr als jetzt in diesem Augenblick.

"Und du bist sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist?", fragt Kurt, bevor er geht. "Ich kann bleiben, wenn du dich nicht wohl damit fühlst."

Rachel macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Wir kommen schon klar. Außerdem hab ich deine Nummer. Jetzt geh und hab ein bisschen Spaß."

Blaine zeigt keine Regung, als Kurt geht.

Er fährt bis zur ersten, nicht ganz so zwielichtigen Bar, die er finden kann und sie ist voller Menschen, was auch verständlich ist, denkt Kurt, denn es ist Freitag. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg zur Bar, setzt sich umständlich auf einen Hocker und bestellt einen Appletini. Es ist seltsam, aber er hat sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt, trotz all der Menschen um ihn herum. Als würde etwas fehlen, ein leerer Platz an seiner Seite, der darauf wartet, besetzt zu werden.

Es dauert genau zwölf Minuten und vierundzwanzig Sekunden, bis Kurt es bedauert, hergekommen zu sein. Er ist versucht, wieder zu gehen, seinen Drink stehenzulassen und nachhause zu fahren, um Blaine zu sagen, dass er ihn niemals wieder einfach zurücklassen wird, ganz gleich, wie sehr Blaine ihn auch hasst. Aber er tut es nicht.

Er weiß, dass Rachel ihn wieder mit Gewalt zur Tür hinaus schieben würde und er will nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als sei er von Blaine abhängig, obwohl er ihn doch so verzweifelt braucht. Er muss beweisen – sich selbst mehr als irgendjemandem sonst – dass er für eine Weile auch alleine klarkommt.

Also nippt er an seinem Drink, versucht Trost zu finden in der Geräuschkulisse, die ihn umhüllt; den begeisterten Gesprächen; der Musik, die von der Tanzfläche herüberschallt; dem Geklirr der Schnapsgläser, die herumgereicht werden.

Nach einer Weile spürt er, wie die Spannung in seinen Schultern nachzulassen beginnt und seine Kopfschmerzen langsam verschwinden, obwohl das auch am Alkohol liegen könnte.

"Was macht ein hübscher Kerl wie du hier draußen ganz alleine?"

Kurt zuckt zusammen, als eine Stimme die Woge der Ruhe durchschneidet, die ihn so sanft einzuhüllen begonnen hat. Der Besitzer der Stimme setzt sich neben ihn. Er ist groß, blond und sieht traumhaft aus, mit großen, grünen Augen und goldbrauner Haut.

"Anstrengender Tag", antwortet Kurt und es ist so lange her, dass er sich mit jemandem unterhalten hat, der weder ein Arbeitskollege noch Blaine ist, dass er gar nicht sicher ist, ob er noch weiß, wie man das macht.

"Das ist eine Schande", sagt der Mann und klingt, als meinte er es auch so. "Darf ich dir einen ausgeben?"

Kurt nickt, obwohl er weiß, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Ihm wird flau im Magen und der Gedanke an Blaine, der zuhause sitzt und nicht in der Lage ist auszugehen, selbst wenn er es wollte, drückt ihm das Herz ab, bis er das Gefühl hat, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Aber es ist so lange her, seit ihm jemand einen Drink spendiert hat. Seit ihm irgendjemand _diese_ Art der Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat.

"Ich heiße Aaron", stellt der Mann sich vor, nachdem er für Kurt noch einen Appletini bestellt hat und Kurt überrascht sich dabei, wie auch er seinen Namen nennt.

"Warum bist du herüber gekommen?", fragt Kurt plötzlich und weiß, dass er gerade sämtliche Regeln der sozialen Interaktion bricht, aber es ist ihm egal. "Warum ich?"

Aaron zuckt die Schultern. "Du hast einsam ausgesehen. Ich wollte dich aufheitern."

Kurt starrt auf die grüne Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. "Hast du manchmal das Gefühl... wie sehr du dich auch bemühst, dass du es einfach nicht richtig hinkriegst? Ganz egal, was du machst?"

Er kann Aarons neugierigen Blick auf sich spüren. "Musst du das denn? Niemand kriegt alles richtig hin. Jedenfalls nicht immer."

Kurt sagt nichts, starrt nur missmutig in sein Glas. Aaron redet – stellt höfliche Fragen, die Kurt beantwortet. Er ist süß und charmant und alles, was Kurt sich wünschen könnte. Alles, was er brauchen könnte und Kurt überrascht sich dabei, wie er sich ein Leben vorstellt, das nicht so schwierig ist.

Nach einer Stunde höflicher Konversation und Tagträumereien, lässt Aaron die Hand sinken und legt sie sanft auf Kurts Knie und plötzlich trifft es Kurt wie ein Schlag.

Blaine ist daheim, verletzt und hilflos und Kurt hat ihn einfach zurückgelassen, ihn einfach auf jemand anderen abgeschoben. Blaine, sein Verlobter, der einzige Mann, den er je geliebt hat, den er je lieben wird. Plötzlich erscheint ihm dieser Mann neben ihm so unbedeutend und Kurt weiß gar nicht, warum er eigentlich hier ist. Es ist ihm gleich, ob Blaine auf die Welt im allgemeinen wütend ist, oder auf ihn. Er ist der Einzige, mit dem er je zusammen sein will, ganz gleich ob er gesund ist oder nicht.

"Ich muss gehen", sagt Kurt schnell und Aaron zieht seine Hand zurück. "Es tut mir leid."

Und mit diesen Worten verlässt er die Bar.

Noch bevor er das Haus betritt, kann er Rachel singen hören. Es dürfte ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen, Rachel wird sich nie ändern. Was ihn aber sehr wohl überrascht, ist Blaine, der entspannt lächelt. Rachel hält inne, als er hereinkommt. Sie strahlt ihn an, aber ihr Blick täuscht nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie nicht überrascht ist, ihn schon so früh wiederzusehen.

"Blaine hilft mir beim Üben", erklärt Rachel. Er zeigt mir einen Finger für _perfekt_ und zwei für _mehr als perfekt_."

Kurt lächelt und bringt es nicht übers Herz, ihr zu sagen, dass zwei Finger tatsächlich das Gegenteil bedeuten. Nämlich _nein_.

"Da ich jetzt noch mehr Zuhörer habe, sollte ich die Nummer singen, die ich für mein nächstes Vorsingen einstudiert habe." Rachel lässt Kurt keine Chance, etwas zu sagen, sondern schaut nur vielsagend zum Sofa hinüber, auf das er sich setzen soll. Er gehorcht und setzt sich so nahe neben Blaine, dass er seine Wärme spüren kann, aber ohne ihn zu berühren. Er möchte Abstand wahren, falls Blaine das möchte.

Als Rachels Ballade (die zugegebenermaßen fantastisch ist) zur Hälfte vorbei ist, spürt er, wie Blaine seine Hand nach unten bewegt und gegen Kurts Bein drückt. Anders als früher am Abend fühlt sich das hier so _richtig_ an und Kurt weiß, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Als er seine Finger mit Blaines Fingern verschränkt, fest zudrückt und Rachels triumphierendes Lächeln ignoriert, weiß er, dass alles gut ist; dass manchmal sogar aus schlechten Tagen gute Tage werden können. Dass er genau dort ist, wo er hingehört.

Und er wird niemals wieder weggehen.

 

**August 2018**

Es ist eine Müdigkeit, die bis in die Knochen eindringt, sich breitmacht wie die Kälte des Winters, die einem das Mark aussaugt und durch die Adern schwappt. Es ist eine Müdigkeit, die Kurt die Beine schwach werden lässt, so dass er sich am liebsten zu Boden sinken lassen und zu einem Ball zusammenrollen würde, um niemals wieder aufzustehen.

Er braucht nur etwas Schlaf. Nächstes Wochenende. Nächstes Wochenende wird er Zeit zum Schlafen haben. Er muss nur bis dahin durchhalten. Irgendwie.

Die Augen fallen ihm zu und er lässt die Stirn aufs Lenkrad sinken. Der Wagen steht im Leerlauf in der Einfahrt, aber er kann sich nicht dazu aufrappeln, auszusteigen. Er kann nicht, denn dann muss er hineingehen, dann muss er Blaine gegenübertreten und es ihm sagen und er weiß nicht, wie Blaine es aufnehmen wird, aber er muss es ihm sagen, er hat keine andere Wahl, Blaine hat verdient, es zu erfahren.

Aber er ist müde und seine Hände zittern und vielleicht kann er sich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick ausruhen. Bevor er es mit dem Rest des Tages aufnehmen muss. Bevor er es Blaine sagen muss.

Es klopft an seinem Fenster und als er den Kopf dreht, sieht er Janessa, die ihn besorgt anschaut. Kurt starrt nur vor sich hin, scheint nicht zu wissen, was er tun soll, wie er sich benehmen soll. Er will einfach nur alles verschlafen.

Sie öffnet die Tür, beugt sich hinunter und streckt den Kopf in den Wagen.

"Gibt es einen Grund, warum du in der Einfahrt herumsitzt?", fragt sie und etwas in Kurt zerbricht und ein Schluchzen bricht aus seiner Kehle hervor. Janessa nimmt ihn schnell in die Arme und zieht ihn an sich, während sie ihm in sanft kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken streichelt.

Und Kurt weint an ihrer warmen Schulter, lässt zu, dass sie ihn festhält, und sie sagt kein Wort, hält ihn einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt und er fühlt sich sicher. Beschützt.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelt Kurt, nachdem seine Tränen nachgelassen haben und sich nach und nach Verlegenheit einschleicht. "Es tut mir so leid."

"Schhht, ist schon gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagt Janessa besänftigend und löst sich von ihm, während ihre Hand weiterhin seine angespannten Schultern massiert. "Was ist los?"

Kurt schnieft, holt tief Luft und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, wie erbärmlich er gerade aussehen muss.

"Blaines Schulprogramm, für das er so hart gearbeitet hat. Es ist eingestellt worden."

Janessa verstärkt schweigend den Druck ihrer Finger.

"Er hat so hart dafür geschuftet. Hat auf Konferenzen darum geworben und hat praktisch auf Knien vor der Schulbehörde darum betteln müssen, es ins Leben rufen zu dürfen und jetzt stellen sie es einfach ein. Als wäre es unwichtig. Als wäre Blaines ganze Arbeit unwichtig."

"Warum?", fragt Janessa mit leiser Stimme.

"Weil keiner sonst es übernehmen will. Weil keiner sich so um diese Kinder bemüht wie Blaine und er wird das Gefühl haben, sie enttäuscht zu haben, das weiß ich genau."

 

**Ende August 2018**

Es ist mal wieder einer dieser Tage gewesen. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit hat Kurt sich an seinem Bagel die Zunge verbrannt, hat Kaffee über seinen gesamten Schreibtisch verschüttet, hat sich _einen_ Finger am Papier geschnitten und in den anderen eine Heftklammer getackert, hat drei Seiten mit Designs verloren, nur um sie später genau dort wiederzufinden, wo er sie vermutet hatte und ist den ganzen Tag herumgehetzt, weil er seine Ausfallzeit immer noch nicht wieder aufgearbeitet hat.

Kurt wäre der letzte, der leugnen würde, dass er schlecht gelaunt ist, als er um kurz nach fünf nachhause kommt. Janessa begrüßt ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das er kaum erwidern kann. Sie erzählt ihm, wie die Physiotherapie gelaufen ist (ganz gut), wie die Sprachtherapie war (nicht so toll) und verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss auf Blaines Wange.

Kurt murmelt Blaine ein _Hallo_ zu und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er ihn im Wohnzimmer zurücklässt und sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt. Er stöhnt in sein Kissen, rollt sich auf den Rücken und starrt, quer auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, an die Decke.

Früher hätte Blaine gewusst, wie er Kurt an Tagen wie diesen aufmuntern kann. Er hätte Kurt ein Glas Wein ans Bett gebracht, die Spannung aus seinen Schultern massiert, ihm Abendessen gemacht und ihm zugehört, während er über seinen Arbeitstag schimpft.

Kurt vermisst das. Er vermisst Blaines Küsse und seine tröstenden Worte. Er vermisst es, einmal einen Abend nichts machen zu müssen.

Heute Abend muss er Blaine bei seiner Badezimmerroutine helfen, ihn füttern und über die Nahrungssonde mit Nahrungsersatz versorgen, ein paar Übungen mit ihm machen, falls er dazu in Stimmung ist, und ihn zu Bett bringen, bevor Kurt sich seinem eigenen Abendritual widmen kann.

Es macht Kurt nichts aus, Blaine zu helfen, er würde ihm für den Rest seines Lebens helfen, aber manchmal ist es einfach viel zu viel und er ist so erschöpft. Sein Schädel pocht, sein Rücken ist verspannt und tut weh und seine Glieder sind schwer wie Blei. Die Augen fallen ihm zu und er ist viel zu kraftlos, um etwas dagegen zu tun. Außerdem kann ein fünfminütiges Nickerchen nicht schaden.

Plötzlich hört Kurt ein lautes Piepsen und tastet stöhnend mit der Hand übers Bett, bis er sein Handy findet. Er blickt verschlafen darauf und seine verworrenen Gedanken versuchen, zur Gegenwart aufzuschließen. Er ist ganz benommen, so wie es typisch ist, wenn man aus einem zu kurzen Schlaf erwacht. Sein Handy piepst erneut und erinnert ihn an seine ungelesene Textnachricht und er wundert sich, wieso es schon fast sieben Uhr ist.

Scheiße.

Er klettert aus dem Bett, richtet hastig seine Kleidung und streicht sich mit einer Hand übers Haar. Er fühlt sich immer noch etwas benebelt, als er über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer geht, wo er Blaine für eineinhalb Stunden sich selbst überlassen hat.

Die Schuldgefühle verknoten seine Eingeweide und seine Brust wird eng, als er sich dem Sofa nähert, auf dem Blaine immer noch auf dem gleichen Fleck sitzt, wo Kurt ihn vorhin auf die Stirn geküsst hat, sein Körper ist ein bisschen in Schieflage geraten und er ist zur Hälfte vom Sofa heruntergerutscht, den Blick auf seine Knie gerichtet.

"Blaine, es tut mir so leid", sagt Kurt langsam, behutsam und setzt sich aufs Sofa. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich bin einfach eingeschlafen und es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Er greift nach einer von Blaines Händen und schluckt schwer, als Blaine sie wegzieht und den Kopf von ihm weg dreht. Kurt seufzt und reibt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

"Es tut mir so leid, Blaine", entschuldigt er sich noch einmal. "Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Tag und ich bin... einfach eingeschlafen. Es tut mir leid."

Blaine antwortet nicht, sondern weicht vor ihm zurück. _Kann ich denn heute überhaupt nichts richtig machen_ , denkt Kurt und lässt für einen Moment den Kopf an die Rückenlehne fallen.

"Und jetzt bist du sauer auf mich", murmelt er. "Perfekt."

Blaine regt sich neben ihm und gräbt die Fingernägel in seine Handflächen.

"Musst du zur Toilette?", fragt Kurt leise und resigniert. Er kann die zunehmenden Kopfschmerzen hinter seinen Augen spüren, die in seinen Schläfen zu pochen beginnen. Blaine nickt steif und Kurt versucht zu ignorieren, wie Blaine sich scheinbar widerstrebend von ihm in den Rollstuhl helfen lässt, wie er Kurt kaum beachtet, als der ihm beim Toilettengang assistiert.

"War dein Tag gut?", startet Kurt einen Versuch, als er Blaine beim Händewaschen hilft. Blaine zuckt nur kaum merklich mit den Schultern und lässt sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken. Kurt kniet sich vor ihn auf die harten Badezimmerfliesen und legt sanft die Hände auf Blaines Knie.

"Blaine, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen. Bitte verzeih mir?"

Blaine starrt Kurts Hände auf seinen Beinen an, aber er reagiert nicht. Kurt reibt sich seufzend über die Schläfen.

"Also gut, dann werden wir eben... einfach zu Abend essen."

Blaine lässt sich ohne Protest von Kurt in die Küche bringen und an den Tisch schieben. Kurt hält inne, um etwas zu sagen, sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen, Blaine um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber dann besinnt er sich eines Besseren und macht sich schweigend daran, Blaines Haferschleim warmzumachen.

Am Anfang der Woche hatten die Ärzte Blaine zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verletzung erlaubt, richtig zu essen. Natürlich nur Breiiges, wie Haferschleim oder Apfelmus, aber für Kurt ist es so bedeutsam wie eine vollwertige Mahlzeit. Blaines Zustand wird zunehmend besser.

Außer jetzt anscheinend.

Kurt hält Blaine den Löffel hin, aber der ignoriert ihn. "Bitte Blaine?"

Nachdem er einen kurzen Moment nachgedacht hat, zuckt Blaine mit der Hand auf den Löffel zu.

Kurt hilft ihm, die Finger um das dünne Metall zu schließen und führt ihm den Löffel an die Lippen, um ihm den Haferschleim einzuflößen. Das meiste davon quillt wieder hervor und Blaine stöhnt und lockert seinen Griff um den Löffel, so dass er klappernd zu Boden fällt.

"Ist schon gut", beeilt sich Kurt zu versichern und wischt den verkleckerten Haferschleim mit einer Serviette auf. "Ist schon gut, du kriegst ihn trotzdem, alles in Ordnung."

Blaine dreht sein Gesicht von Kurt weg und zuckt mit den Armen nach vorne, um der Schüssel auf dem Tisch einen Stoß zu geben und sie rutscht ein paar Zentimeter weiter und kippelt gefährlich. Kurt hält inne, atmet tief ein und langsam wieder aus und er wünscht sich, dieser Tag wäre schon vorüber.

Er weiß nicht, ob es an den Kopfschmerzen liegt, die hinter seinen Augen pochen, oder an der Art, wie Blaine sich von ihm wegdreht, oder an der Tatsache, dass das Universum beschlossen hat, ihn langsam aber sicher fertig zu machen, aber seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und er versucht, sie hinunterzuschlucken.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue", flüstert er mit bebender Stimme, den Blick auf die Schüssel mit dem Haferschleim geheftet. "Ich weiß es nicht." Kurzes Schweigen, zitternde Atemzüge, ein und aus. "Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht, aber die meiste Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen und als könnte ich dir überhaupt nichts Gutes tun und..."

Seine Stimme stockt und er schaut Blaine an, der seinen Blick mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erwidert. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dich im Stich zu lassen."

Blaine schaut ihn weiterhin reglos an, aber dann bewegt er zuckend die Arme und greift nach den Rädern seines Stuhls. Er kann ihn nicht wirklich selbst vorwärtsrollen, aber er versucht es, zerrt an einem Rad, bringt den Rollstuhl in Bewegung und stößt mit seinen Knien gegen Kurts. Frustration macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er schaut Kurt inständig an, fleht ihn an, zu verstehen, was er ihm zu sagen versucht, aber Kurt _kann_ einfach nicht. Er ist gut darin, Blaine zu lesen, aber nicht gut genug; er versteht nicht, was er will, was er braucht und er fühlt sich so _verloren_.

"Es tut mir leid", flüstert er und greift nach Blaines Hand und dieses Mal lässt Blaine es zu, versucht zurückzudrücken. "Ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist, aber... aber ich hoffe, du bist es nicht. Ich versuche immer noch, alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen."

Und dann lächelt Blaine mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln – ein aufrichtiges Lächeln – und er hebt seine linke Hand und stupst mit dem Knöchel seines Zeigefingers gegen Kurts Nase, in einer unbeholfenen Nachahmung dessen, was er _früher_ immer gemacht hat und diesmal hält Kurt sich nicht zurück. Eine Träne quillt aus seinem Auge, als er erstickt auflacht. Blaine legt den Kopf schief und Kurt wundert sich, woher er immer noch weiß, wie er es schafft, dass Kurt sich besser fühlt.

"Pfeif auf den Haferschleim", sagt Kurt, steht entschlossen auf und stützt die Hände in seine Hüften. "Ich glaube, was wir brauchen, ist ein langes, heißes Bad. Bist du dabei?"

Ein einzelner Finger zuckt hoch und Kurt weiß, dass es Zeit brauchen wird, dass Fortschritte auch mit Rückschlägen einhergehen und dass nicht jeder Tag perfekt sein wird, aber irgendwie werden sie ankommen. An ihrem Ziel

(Und er denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht sogar schon da sind.)

 

**~***~**

 


	11. Gemeinsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: In den Alltag von Kurt und Blaine ist inzwischen eine gewisse Routine eingekehrt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist aus zwei Gründen etwas ganz besonderes: Erstens ist es in gewisser Weise ein Wendepunkt, ab dem es spürbar bergauf geht mit Blaines Genesung und zweitens hat die Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel die Realität eingeholt (man achte bitte auf das Datum des zweiten Abschnittes ^^) weshalb ich auch ausnahmsweise an einem Dienstag poste. Danke liebe [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs treue Betalesen <3... ach ja, und **Herzlichen Glückwunsch Darren Criss zum Emmy Gewinn!!!**

Übersetzung des ersten Abschnitts von  [Sometimes (a sandwich is all it takes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488794) (Kapitel 14) und des Kapitels  [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479459) (Kapitel 1 von _'Lovesong'_ ) von Andiheardeverything

 

 

 

Mit Blaine zu kuscheln, ist anders als früher.

Vor dieser denkwürdigen Nacht hat Blaine nie wirklich still sitzen können. Sie hätten einen Film eingelegt, sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa gekuschelt, die Decken über sich ausgebreitet – alles perfekt. Kurt hätte zufrieden geseufzt, den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter gelegt, die Beine mit seinen verschränkt. So hätten sie ein paar Minuten gesessen und dann hätte Blaine angefangen, hin und her zu rutschen, mit den Füßen zu tippen oder die Wolldecken zurechtzuzupfen. Noch ein paar Minuten und er hätte seinen Rücken gestreckt, seine Beine gerade so viel bewegt, dass auch Kurt sich anders hinsetzen müsste. Sie hätten es sich erneut gemütlich gemacht – endlich perfekt aneinander geschmiegt. Und dann wäre irgendetwas Witziges passiert, oder etwas Gruseliges und Blaine wäre zusammengezuckt oder hätte gelacht und er hätte das behagliche Nest, das Kurt so sorgfältig für sie beide gebaut hätte, vollkommen durcheinander gebracht. Kurt hätte vor sich hin geschimpft und Blaine angedroht, sich ein paar von diesen Beruhigungsmitteln zuzulegen, die man tollwütigen Hunden gibt, wenn er nicht endlich lernte, stillzusitzen.

Und dieser Kreislauf würde sich den ganzen Abend lang immer und immer wieder abspielen: ein zuckender, unruhig hin und her rutschender Blaine und ein in gespielter Verzweiflung aufseufzender Kurt. Aber obwohl er deswegen schimpfte und protestierte, liebte er sie doch in gewisser Weise – diese ständige Unruhe. Denn so war Blaine eben – zappelig und voller Energie – und alles andere wäre einfach nur... seltsam.

Jetzt ist alles anders. Jetzt setzt Kurt Blaine aufs Sofa, startet einen Film und schmiegt sich an ihn. Er deckt sie beide mit einer Wolldecke zu, legt die Arme um Blaine und zieht ihn an seine Brust. Blaine bewegt sich nicht, zuckt nicht und zupft auch nicht die Decken zurecht oder streichelt Kurts Bein in einem sanften Rhythmus, so wie er das früher getan hat. Er sitzt ganz still und die einzigen Bewegungen sind das sanfte Auf-und-Ab seines Brustkorbs im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge. Jetzt hält Kurt ihn warm und sicher, fest in seinen Armen und würde ihn am liebsten für immer dort halten. Manchmal ist sie zu viel, diese ungewohnte Ruhe und Kurt kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm heimliche Tränen über die Wangen rollen und er hält Blaine nur umso fester.

Er weiß nicht, ob Blaine sich die Filme wirklich anschaut.

Manchmal, wenn sie zu ende sind, stellt Kurt fest, dass Blaine in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen und einem kleinen nassen Speichelfleck auf seinem T-Shirt. Kurt lacht dann leise in sich hinein, weckt ihn sanft, küsst ihn auf die Stirn, und sagt zu ihm, es sei Zeit für seinen Schönheitsschlaf, während Blaine verschlafen blinzelt.

Manchmal starrt Blaine nur mit traurigem, verschlossenem Blick auf Kurts Knie. Kurt streichelt dann mit dem Daumen über Blaines Wange, flüstert ihm _'ich liebe dich'_ ins Ohr und hofft, dass Blaine ihn hört – dass er zuhört.

Mit Blaine zu kuscheln ist jetzt so ganz anders, aber eigentlich trifft das auf alles zu.

 

**18\. September 2018**

Kurt schließt die Augen und überlässt sich den goldenen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne. Trotz der frühmorgendlichen Herbstkühle wärmt sie seine Haut. Für einen kurzen Moment steht er einfach da und sieht nur rotes Licht durch seine geschlossenen Lider schimmern und es ist leicht, so zu tun, als wäre alles gut. Als wäre alles perfekt.

Und dann holt ihn das abgehackte Husten in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Und als er die kalten Griffe des Rollstuhls ergreift und schiebt, lächelt er zufrieden. Blaine hustet noch einmal und Kurt greift nach seiner Schulter und massiert sie beruhigend.

Anfangs war es beängstigend gewesen, dieses Husten. Die Art, wie Blaines Atmung aussetzt und stockt und er scheinbar keinen richtigen Atemzug mehr machen kann. Er hustet stotternd und verzweifelt, bis er seinen Rhythmus wiederfindet und sich sein Atem beruhigt. Die Ärzte haben gesagt, es sei nichts Besorgniserregendes. Die Verletzungen an Blaines Hirn bewirken, dass sich sein Rachen manchmal zu sehr entspannt – wie eine Schlafapnoe, aber im Wachzustand – seine Atmung wird zu langsam und sein Gehirn hat Mühe, sie wieder zu beschleunigen. Aber es schafft es jedes Mal.

Um sechs Uhr in der Frühe ist es draußen ruhig. Nur wenige Autos fahren vorbei: Geschäftsleute, Klinikpersonal und andere, deren Arbeitstag früh beginnt. Kurt macht die frühe Uhrzeit nichts aus. Blaine schläft selten länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück und Kurt ist so im Einklang mit seinen Hustenanfällen und seinen Atemaussetzern, dass er jedesmal mit Blaine zusammen aufwacht.

Sie machen das jeden Morgen. Kurt schiebt Blaine in einem langsamen, gemächlichen Tempo die fast ausgestorbene Straße hinunter. Er sieht, wie die Anspannung in Blaines Körper nachlässt, seine steifen Gelenke locker, seine Atmung ruhiger und sein Gesichtsausdruck friedlich werden. Irgendwas ist an diesen frühen Morgenstunden – an der Art, wie die Sonne sich langsam über den Horizont erhebt; wie die Bäume im goldenen Licht leuchten; wie der Tau auf dem Gras glitzert und Kurts Hosenbeine durchnässt – das es unmöglich macht, mit den Gedanken bei den negativen Dingen zu verweilen. Den Erinnerungen. Den Schreien, dem Schmerz, dem Leid jener Nacht. Der Nacht, die ihr Leben für immer verändert hat.

Ihr Spaziergang dauert ungefähr eine Stunde, bis Blaines Kältezittern sie wieder nachhause treibt. Es wird morgens zunehmend kühler und Kurt fürchtet den Tag, an dem sie dieses Morgenritual nicht mehr werden weiterführen können. Den Tag, an dem es schneit und Blaine den ganzen Tag zuhause festsitzt.

Zurück im Haus hilft Kurt Blaine aus seiner Jacke und wickelt ihm den Schal vom Hals. Blaine schaut ihn an, wie er ihn immer anschaut, mit dieser allgegenwärtigen Mischung aus Liebe und Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen.

Kurt lächelt ihn ermutigend an, während er Blaines Finger zu seinen Knöpfen dirigiert, ihn unterstützt, während Blaine sich abmüht, sie aufzumachen. Der Arzt hat gesagt, seine Motorik würde immer besser und er sollte so viele feinmotorische Aufgaben ausführen wie nur möglich, um die Nervenverbindungen in seinem Gehirn, die zerstört worden und verloren gegangen sind, neu zu bahnen und zu kräftigen. Als seine Finger sich weigern zu kooperieren, stöhnt Blaine leise vor Frustration. Der Knopf entgleitet seinem Griff. Er versucht, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Kurt packt sie fester, schiebt ihm den Knopf wieder zwischen die Finger und weigert sich, aufzugeben.

"Jetzt hast du's", sagt er lächelnd, als Blaine den Knopf aus dem Stoff befreit. Bei den restlichen Knöpfen hilft er und konzentriert sich auf die kleinen Erfolge. Soeben haben sie den Knopf bezwungen. Später wird es vielleicht ein Puzzle, oder das Anrühren von Plätzchenteig sein. Kurt würde dann neckend Mehl auf Blaines Hand stäuben und Blaine hätte damit zu tun, es wieder wegzuwischen, bis Kurts sanfte Finger ihm helfen und einen Kuss auf den Mehlfleck pressen – ein feuchter Lippenabdruck im Mehlstaub.

Aber das kommt später. Jetzt freuen sie sich erst mal über den Knopf.

Heute ist Janessas Tag. Kurt liebt seine Arbeit und sie sind ihm entgegengekommen, lassen ihn von daheim aus arbeiten, wenn es möglich ist und geben ihm die Freitage frei, wofür er überaus dankbar ist. Aber Blaine kann nicht alleine bleiben. Deshalb hat er neben Janessa auch noch Olivia gefunden. Zwei Pflegeschülerinnen, die von einer Agentur ausgebildet worden sind, die ambulante Pflege von Patienten mit Hirnschäden vermittelt. Menschen wie Blaine.

Janessa kommt montags und dienstags gegen acht Uhr morgens und bleibt, bis Kurt um sechs von der Arbeit kommt. Sie ist lebhaft und fröhlich und Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern, sie einmal ohne ein Lächeln gesehen zu haben. Olivia ist etwas zurückhaltender. Sie ist schüchtern und redet leise, aber die Fürsorglichkeit steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kurt gefällt an den beiden besonders, dass sie mit Blaine reden, als wäre er genau wie sie; dass sie ihre Sprache und die Worte nicht verändern, als redeten sie mit einem Kind, wie es so viele machen.

Wie erwartet hüpft Janessa um Punkt acht durch die Tür und wünscht ihnen einen guten Morgen mit einer Energie, die so früh am Tag eigentlich verboten gehört. In der Hand hat sie ihren üblichen Venti Kaffee und Kurt nimmt an, dass er einer der Hauptgründe für ihre nie nachlassende Energie ist. In gewisser Weise erinnert sie ihn an Blaine. An Blaine, wie er vorher war.

"Was geht ab, Blaine!", ruft sie und streckt ihm die Faust hin. Blaine hebt zitternd einen Arm, ballt die Finger so gut er kann zur Faust und sie treffen aufeinander und Janessa macht ein Explosionsgeräusch, als sie ihre Hand wegzieht. Kurt schüttelt lachend den Kopf. Er ist überzeugt, dass sie das am Tag vorher extra geübt haben, nur um heute vor ihm damit angeben zu können.

"Bevor du dich versiehst, wirst du ihm Gang-zeichen beibringen", sagt Kurt und Janessa lächelt.

"Blaine ist gangsta", sagt sie und Blaine muss lachen. Kurt spürt warme Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen und er fragt sich, wie er nur dieses Glück haben konnte, jemanden zu finden, der Blaine solch ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern kann.

Janessa kniet sich hin, bringt ihre Lippen nah an Blaines Ohr und flüstert laut genug, dass Kurt es deutlich hören kann: "Er ist nur eifersüchtig, weil er nicht so cool ist wie wir."

Kurt verdreht die Augen und drückt Blaines Hand. "Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich verdirbt, während ich weg bin, Schatz." Blaine erwidert den Händedruck so gut er kann und mit einem Kuss auf seine Stirn verlässt Kurt das Haus.

Es ist ein langer Tag; das Layout für die Herbstkollektion steht an und Kurt verzichtet auf seine Mittagspause, um die Abgabefrist einzuhalten. Er ist erschöpft, als er endlich nachhause kommt. Sobald er die Tür aufmacht, schlägt ihm der Duft von frisch gebackenen Brötchen und geschmortem Hühnchen entgegen und sein Magen gibt knurrend seine Wertschätzung darüber kund.

Blaine sitzt auf dem Sofa und da ist... Glitzer auf seiner Nase? Kurt hängt seine Jacke auf und beugt sich zu ihm hinunter. Blaine wendet ihm das Gesicht zu und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Seine Finger zucken und Kurt weiß, dass er ihm etwas sagen will.

"Welche von Janessas schlecht geplanten Aktivitäten musstest du denn heute über dich ergehen lassen?", fragt Kurt und wischt Blaine mit dem Daumen den Glitzer von der Nase. Blaines Blick wandert zum Couchtisch hin und Kurt hebt fragend eine Augenbraue, als er hinüber schlurft. Umrahmt von einem Sortiment aus Kleber, Glitzer und Filzstiften liegt dort ein einzelnes Blatt Papier. Auf diesem Blatt steht – in ungelenken Buchstaben, wie von einem Erstklässler – Kurts Name geschrieben, ausgeschmückt mit Glitzer und Strasssteinen und kunstvoll gestalteten Herzchen. Kurt nimmt das Blatt in die Hand und das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals.

"Hast du das geschrieben?"

Blaine lächelt und hebt einen Finger. _Ja_. Kurt schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund und seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als er wieder auf das Blatt schaut. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so Wunderschönes gesehen zu haben.

"Hey, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du daheim bist", schallt Janessas Stimme durchs Zimmer, als sie an Kurts Seite herantritt. "Das hat er selbst gemacht", sagt sie. "Ich habe ihm ein klein wenig geholfen, seine Hand ruhig gehalten, weißt du? Aber die Buchstaben hat er ganz alleine geschrieben."

"Das ist...", beginnt Kurt und hält inne. Er schaut Janessa an und hofft, dass sein Gesicht hinreichend zum Ausdruck bringt, wie viel ihm das bedeutet. "Danke dir."

Janessa lächelt ihn liebevoll an. "Du solltest _ihm_ danken", sie deutet auf Blaine. "Er ist derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat, dass wir es mit Glitzer aufmotzen."

"Es ist wunderschön", sagt Kurt zu Blaine und er meint es auch so. Es ist kaum fünf Monate her, da hatten sie nicht einmal gewusst, ob Blaine überhaupt _irgendetwas_ verstehen würde, ob er jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, mit jemandem zu interagieren. Und jetzt sitzt er hier und übertrifft sämtliche Erwartungen mit Glitzer und Herzen.

Heute Morgen hat Blaine einen Knopf bezwungen und heute Nachmittag hat er Kurts Namen geschrieben.

Kurt versucht verzweifelt, die Emotionen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohen, herunterzuschlucken. Stattdessen setzt er sich neben Blaine, schließt ihn in die Arme und möchte nie wieder loslassen.

Janessa füllt die Patientenakte fertig aus und geht, nachdem sie Kurt darüber unterrichtet hat, dass das Essen in zwanzig Minuten fertig ist. Und falls er es wagen sollte, es anbrennen zu lassen, dann wird Blaine es ihr nächste Woche erzählen und es wird ein Nachspiel haben. Kurt befestigt Blaines Glanzleistung mit Klebstreifen neben ihrem Bett und schwört sich, es all den Ärzten unter die Nase zu halten, die gesagt hatten, Blaine würde für den Rest seines Lebens ein Gemüse bleiben.

Janessa ist eine gute Köchin und das Abendessen ist köstlich. Erst im Verlauf des letzten Monats hat Blaine sich langsam aber stetig von der Ernährungssonde zum Essen mit dem Mund hochgearbeitet, allerdings nur in pürierter Form. Er hat noch nicht genügend Feinmotorik, um ordentlich kauen und schlucken zu können, sagen die Ärzte, was das Risiko erhöht, dass er sich verschluckt. Kurt schiebt Blaine einen Löffel pürierten Auflauf in den Mund, bevor er sich selbst einen Bissen gestattet und er beobachtet aufmerksam, wie Blaine das Essen ungelenk mit der Zunge hin und her schiebt und wischt alles, was seinen Lippen entwischt, wortlos weg.

Sie beenden ihr Abendessen ohne einen Wutausbruch, was an sich schon eine Leistung ist. Es ist verständlich, wenn Blaine frustriert ist, weil er den Mund nicht fest genug schließen kann, so dass ihm das Essen nicht wieder herausfällt, oder wenn er es nicht fertig bringt, einen Löffel zu halten, ohne dass Kurt seine Hand um Blaines Finger legt, aber trotzdem bricht es Kurt jedesmal das Herz, wenn Blaine wütend wird und aufbraust, wenn er seinen Teller vom Tisch wischt, so dass er auf den Boden kracht.

"Ist in Ordnung", sagt Kurt dann bemüht ruhig und sammelt die Bruchstücke auf. "Dann sind wir eben fertig."

Später ergreift Blaine dann immer Kurts Hand mit seinem lockeren Griff und führt sie zu seinem Herzen auf diese Art, von der Kurt weiß, dass sie sowohl e _s tut mir leid_ heißt, als auch _ich liebe dich_ , denn in letzter Zeit scheinen diese beiden Dinge dasselbe zu bedeuten.

"Ich weiß, mein Schatz", sagt Kurt dann immer und schließt die Augen, wenn er Blaines kräftigen Herzschlag spürt; etwas, das er beinahe für alle Zeiten verloren hätte.

Aber heute geschieht nichts dergleichen und nach dem Essen erzählt Kurt Blaine von seinem Tag und lässt keine Einzelheit aus, während er wie ein Rohrspatz über die Designer und die Layouts schimpft und über Mikaela, die die Ausdrucke schon vor drei Tagen hätte fertig haben sollen. Blaine lächelt und hört schweigend zu und Kurt spielt mit dem Ring an seinem Finger.

"Ich habe immer noch vor, dich zu heiraten, das weißt du, oder?", fragt Kurt, als seine einseitige Unterhaltung versiegt und Blaine lächelt sein albernes Grinsen.

Trotz allem, was sie in den letzten fünf Monaten durchgemacht haben, hat sich nichts geändert. Kurt und Blaine sind immer noch _KurtundBlaine_ und das werden sie auch immer sein. Ganz egal, wie viele rostige Metallrohre man ihnen über den Kopf schlägt, was sie haben, kann ihnen niemand wegnehmen. Niemals. Kurt fühlt sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr und Blaine hat sein Essen so vorbildlich gegessen, weshalb Kurt eine Hand auf das dünne, atrophische Knie seines Verlobten legt und sich vorbeugt.

"Eiscreme?"

Blaine nickt und Kurt lächelt triumphierend, als wäre es der beste Einfall der Welt. Er durchsucht den Gefrierschrank, bis er einen Becher Ben & Jerry's findet. Erdbeere. Blaines Lieblingssorte. Er hilft Blaine mit dem Löffel und als ihm etwas davon aus dem Mund und am Kinn herunter läuft, fängt Kurt es mit seinen Fingern auf und leckt sie sauber. Aber Eisessen bedeutet auch immer Sauerei und Kurt merkt genau, wann Blaine anfängt, die Geduld zu verlieren, deshalb verschließt er den Becher und behauptet, er müsse auf seine Figur achten und sie sind fertig mit ihrem Nachtisch.

Der Tag ist genauso plötzlich zu Ende, wie er begonnen hat und Kurt macht Blaine bettfertig, putzt ihm die Zähne und cremt ihn mit Feuchtigkeitslotion ein, wogegen Blaine nichts einzuwenden hat (denn du bist jetzt fünfundzwanzig, Blaine, und man kann nicht früh genug damit beginnen, den Falten vorzubeugen).

Kurt deckt die Ernährungssonde ab, wie es ihm das Pflegepersonal gezeigt hat, untersucht Blaine, wie jeden Abend, nach Druckstellen und Hautirritationen, während er ihm den Seidenpyjama anzieht, den er ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, und dann bringt er ihn zu Bett. Er rückt ihn zurecht, bis er ordentlich unter der Decke liegt – ungelenk und mit steifen Gliedern.

Erst dann macht er sich selbst zum Schlafengehen fertig. Er ist gerade halb fertig mit seinem Pflegeritual, als er Blaine keuchen hört. Ein Keuchen, das Kurt sofort erkennt. Seine Tiegel sind vergessen und klirren immer noch vor sich hin, von der Wucht, mit der Kurt sich von seinem Frisiertisch abgestoßen hat. Er ist sofort an Blaines Seite.

"Tief atmen, Schatz, weißt du noch?" Er zwingt seine Stimme dazu, beruhigend zu klingen. "Ich bin hier bei dir."

Blaine stöhnt erneut und Kurt merkt sich die Zeit, als er sich plötzlich versteift, seine Gliedmaßen vor Anspannung zittern und seine Atemzüge keuchend und abgehackt kommen. Seine Augen rollen unvorstellbar schnell vor und zurück und seine Lippen verfärben sich in ein kränkliches Blau, während er krampft.

Als Blaine seinen ersten Krampfanfall hatte, hat Kurt geweint. Es war in der Klinik gewesen, als Blaine noch ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war. Kurt war überzeugt gewesen, dass es das Ende war. Dass Blaine sterben würde. Aber nach fünf Minuten hatte es wieder aufgehört und Blaines Herzmonitor hatte weiterhin seinen kräftigen Herzschlag angezeigt.

Kurt hatte immer gedacht, alle Krampfanfälle wären gleich; ein dramatischer Sturz auf den Boden mit Zuckungen, aber die Ärzte hatten ihm erklärt, dass es viele verschiedene Arten von Krampfanfällen gibt und dass viele Patienten mit Hirnverletzungen, besonders mit solchen wie Blaine sie erlitten hat, solche Krämpfe entwickeln.

Es war beängstigend gewesen; ist es immer noch. Sie wissen nie, wann ein Krampfanfall auftreten wird, manchmal sind es drei am Tag, manchmal liegen Wochen dazwischen und jedes Mal stellt Kurt sich die Frage _'Was ist, wenn...'_ Was ist, wenn es das jetzt war. Was ist, wenn das der kritische Punkt ist, wenn es _dieser_ Anfall ist, der Blaines Gehirn so sehr unter Druck setzt, dass es endgültig seine Arbeit einstellt. Was ist, wenn dieser Anfall das Ende ist.

Kurt schiebt die Gedanken beiseite und versucht, im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben. Blaine braucht ihn. Sein starker, wunderbarer, wunderschöner Blaine, dem etwas wirklich Schreckliches zugestoßen ist, der aber alle Zeitpläne und Erwartungen über den Haufen wirft. Blaine, der nie aufgibt, der sich alles hart erarbeitet und der sich von so einem blöden Krampfanfall nicht unterkriegen lässt. Blaine hat Kurt niemals aufgegeben und Kurt wird auch Blaine niemals aufgeben. Auch, wenn Blaine derjenige ist, der die schlimmsten Verletzungen abbekommen hat, so sind sie in dieser Situation doch _gemeinsam_ und Kurt wird genauso hart kämpfen wie Blaine.

Nach zwei Minuten – Kurt dankt einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubt, dass es nur zwei waren – beruhigt sich Blaines Atmung von hektischem Keuchen zu gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Sein Körper entspannt sich und er blinzelt müde und bewegt sich, als Kurt nach seiner Hand greift.

"Blaine?", sagt Kurt und Blaine reagiert. Seine Augen wandern umher und suchen Kurts Blick. Kurt lächelt ihn ermutigend an. Blaine fallen die Augen gleich wieder zu und Kurt weiß, dass er erschöpft sein muss.

"Blaine, Liebling." Kurt fühlt sich irgendwie schlecht, als er Blaine zwingt, ihn wieder anzuschauen. "Du darfst gleich schlafen, das verspreche ich. Sag mir nur, wie du dich fühlst und dann werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Geht es dir gut?"

Blaine blinzelt. Sein Arm hat sich unter der Decke verheddert und Kurt schlägt sie zurück, so dass Blaine den Finger seiner freien Hand zu einem _Ja_ heben kann.

"Tut dein Kopf weh?" _Ja._

"Ist es schlimm?" Zwei Finger. _Nein._

"Möchtest du deine Tablette?" _Nein._

"Soll ich dir sonst irgendwas holen?" Dieses Mal schaut Blaine ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und das Wort _ernsthaft?_ steht ihm quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kurt nickt nur, beugt sich hinunter, um Blaine auf die Wange zu küssen und zieht die Decke wieder über ihn.

"Schlaf jetzt", sagt er und streicht mit den Fingern durch Blaines kurze Haare. Er ist sich der gezackten Narbe auf seiner Kopfhaut äußerst bewusst, ein Abbild der Ereignisse jener Nacht, von der Kurt sich so sehr wünscht, er könnte sie ungeschehen machen.

Kurt cremt sich fertig ein und kuschelt sich von hinten an Blaine an; zieht ihn fest an seine Brust. Er spürt den langsamen Rhythmus seines Atems; wenn er schläft ist es leicht, sich vorzumachen, dass da nur sie beide sind. Keine Hirnverletzungen, keine Krampfanfälle, keine ärztlichen Anordnungen zwischen ihnen.

Aber ganz gleich, wie sehr Blaines Zustand sich noch bessert oder verschlechtert, Kurt wird ihn immer lieben – nichts kann daran etwas ändern. Diesen perfekten, wunderschönen Jungen, dem er auf einer Treppe begegnet ist; der sich nicht unterkriegen lässt. Nicht von Homophoben, oder rostigen Rohren, oder Ärzten mit ihren blöden Tabellen und Diagnosen. Denn Blaine ist stärker als all das und Kurt ist auch stärker und gemeinsam werden sie es überstehen. Egal was geschieht.

_Gemeinsam._

  **~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kleiner Wehrmutstropfen.... am kommenden WE wird es kein Update geben, denn da werde ich meine wunderbare Soulsister und Beta-Leserin Finduilas1 besuchen. Ich freu mich schon, yeah <3 <3


	12. Mit den Augen eines Vaters (Teil 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als ich am vergangenen Freitag meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) endlich 'leibhaftig' treffen durfte, haben wir ein großartiges WE mit tollen Gesprächen über Klaine im Allgemeinen und Klaine-Fics im Besonderen, wenig Schlaf und auch ein bisschen Sightseeing verbracht. Es hat mir bestätigt, was ich schon vorher geahnt hatte... das Schicksal hat uns zusammengeführt und auch während meines Besuchs bei ihr haben die 'glücklichen Fügungen' nicht aufgehört!!! - Yeah <3 <3 Danke für alles, du Liebe.

Übersetzung des 2. Abschnitts von   [A Father's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480257)   (Kapitel 7 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

_Burt Hummel_

**19\. Oktober 2018**

Sobald er anklopft, fliegt auch schon die Tür auf und er tritt einen Schritt zurück, als Kurts Körper mit seinem kollidiert und er ihn fest in die Arme schließt.

"Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, Kumpel", lacht Burt und klopft ihm auf den Rücken. Einen Augenblick später löst Kurt sich von ihm und obwohl er Tränen in den Augen hat, umspielt ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Er sieht glücklich aus, wie Burt erfreut feststellt.

"Tut mir leid", sagt Kurt verlegen. "Ich habe dich einfach vermisst."

Burt fühlt sich plötzlich schuldig; seit Blaine vor fast fünf Monaten zum ersten Mal aufgewacht ist, hat er es nicht mehr geschafft, nach New York zu kommen. Die Aufträge hatten zugenommen, und obwohl Finn ihn unterstützte, wann immer er konnte, hatte er es doch nicht geschafft, sich loszueisen – bis jetzt.

"Ist schon gut", sagt Kurt kopfschüttelnd, als wüsste er, was Burt gerade denkt. "Ich verstehe schon... das Geschäft." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Außerdem ist hier auch ziemlich viel los gewesen."

Burt weiß Bescheid. Sie reden mindestens einmal pro Woche miteinander und er weiß, dass Kurt zwischen seiner Arbeit und Blaines Terminen kaum eine Minute Freizeit bleibt. "Das habe ich mitbekommen", sagt er und Kurt bedeutet ihm, hereinzukommen. Er schaut sich um und bewundert zum ersten Mal Kurts Haus. "Schönes Plätzchen habt ihr hier."

Kurt nickt begeistert. "Blaines Vater hat geholfen, es fertigzumachen. Er hat die Rampe gebaut und es restlos behindertentauglich gemacht. Dummerweise ist er farbenblind, weshalb ich es aufwändig neu streichen musste, aber jetzt fühlt es sich an wie... na ja, wie daheim."

Burt lächelt. Es ist lange her, seit Kurt so zufrieden geklungen hat. Als würde so langsam tatsächlich alles rund laufen. Im Flur nimmt Kurt ihm die Jacke ab und Burt lässt seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und ignoriert Kurts tadelnden Blick.

"Carole und Finn wollten auch kommen, aber sie haben keinen Urlaub bekommen", erklärt Burt, während Kurt die Jacke ordentlich auf einen Bügel im Flurschrank hängt.

"Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser", sagt Kurt und dreht sich um und zum ersten Mal sieht Burt einen Funken Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. "Blaine fühlt sich noch nicht wirklich wohl, wenn er viele Leute um sich hat."

Burt nickt verständnisvoll und etwas schnürt ihm die Brust zu. Er hat Blaine nicht mehr gesehen, seit er im Krankenhaus war und auch, wenn er von Kurt regelmäßig detaillierte Berichte bekommt, so muss er doch zugeben, dass er etwas nervös ist.

Kurt schlägt sich mit den Handflächen auf die Beine. "Bereit für die Hausführung?"

"Leg los", sagt Burt lächelnd. Kurt führt ihn aus dem kleinen Flur in ein einfaches, aber elegantes Wohnzimmer. Die Wände sind in einem satten Cremeton gestrichen und an den Fenstern hängen dunkelgrüne Vorhänge, die mit kleinen Strasssteinen verziert sind. Es sieht alles sehr nach Kurt aus, aber es ist überraschend heimelig.

Aber Burt hat kaum Augen dafür. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wird zu der Gestalt auf dem Sofa gezogen. Blaine ist in ein Sweatshirt und mehrere Wolldecken eingemummelt und hält einen hellroten Schaumstoffball in den Händen. Sein Haar ist endlich wieder nachgewachsen, obwohl es immer noch kürzer ist als er es früher getragen hat, und Burt kann die Narben, die sich über seine Kopfhaut schlängeln, kaum erkennen. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und großen Augen schaut Blaine zu ihnen hoch. Burt zieht Vergleiche zu dem Jungen, den er gesehen hat, als er das letzte Mal hier war. Er hält die Schultern gerader, seine Gesichtszüge sind offener, in seinem Blick liegen Verständnis und _Aufmerksamkeit_ und Burt ist überwältigt, wie sehr er sich verändert hat.

"Dad ist hier", säuselt Kurt regelrecht und Blaines Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Hey Kumpel, schön dich zu sehen", sagt Burt zu Blaine und lächelt zurück. Blaine hebt einen Finger und drückt die Hand an seine Brust.

"Er ist froh, dass du hier bist", übersetzt Kurt was immer Blaine da gerade gemacht hat und Burt empfindet eine gewisse Ehrfurcht darüber, wie gut die beiden sich kennen; sich auch ohne Worte verstehen.

"Du wirst auf dem Sofa schlafen müssen", sagt Kurt und deutet auf den Platz, wo Blaine gerade sitzt. "Wir haben kein Extrabett, aber du kannst deine Sachen in meinem Büro lassen."

Kurt zeigt ihm das Büro, ihr Schlafzimmer, das Bad (und Burt bewundert, wie viel Arbeit sie hineingesteckt haben, um alles für Blaine zugänglich zu machen) und zu guter Letzt die Küche.

"Ich war nicht sicher, ob du schon gegessen hast", sagt Kurt. "Ich wollte Pasta machen, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Ich weiß, dass das nicht das gesündeste Essen ist, aber für Blaine ist es leichter zu essen und normalerweise esse ich einfach das, was er isst..."

Kurt hält inne und zum ersten Mal klingt er unsicher und Burt wird klar, dass er _nervös_ ist. Er ist nervös, weil Burt auf Blaine trifft, ihre Lebensumstände sieht, weil er sieht, wie sich alles verändert hat.

"Pasta klingt gut", versichert Burt und Kurt entspannt sich sichtlich.

"Okay, dann..." Kurt blickt sich um. Burt kennt ihn und weiß, dass er diesen Moment bis aufs i-Tüpfelchen durchgeplant hat, aber jetzt, wo Burt hier ist, wird er unsicher. Sie haben ihr Leben, ihre Routine, ihre Art, mit allem umzugehen und jetzt ist ein Außenseiter hier und erinnert sie daran, dass das, was sie haben, nicht der Norm entspricht. Und das wirft Kurt aus der Bahn.

"Du kannst deine Sachen ins Büro stellen und es dir bequem machen", sagt Kurt, als er sich wieder gefasst hat. "Ich hole Blaine und fange mit dem Essen an.... Er hilft gern dabei." Den letzten Teil fügt er fast wie einen nachträglichen Einfall an, als müsste er sich rechtfertigen.

"Klingt großartig", sagt Burt mit einem, wie er hofft, ermutigenden Lächeln und lässt sich von Kurt aus der Küche bugsieren, holt seine Tasche aus dem Flur und geht ins Büro. Mit einem Klicken schließt er die Tür und atmet erst einmal durch.

Er reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und lässt sich in Kurts viel zu weichen Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Sein Blick fällt auf ein gerahmtes Foto, das sorgfältig ausgerichtet neben dem Computer auf dem Schreibtisch steht. Burt kennt es nicht, aber es ist ganz offensichtlich von _vorher._ Kurt hält seine Wange dicht an Blaines gepresst, sie haben beide einen Schal um ihren Hals geschlungen und Schneeflocken sind weiße Tupfen am dunklen Himmel. Ihre Nasen sind von der Kälte gerötet, aber beide lächeln strahlend und ansteckend. Wie zwei verliebte Jungs. An dem Bilderrahmen klebt ein altes Zettelchen, mit Eselsohren und leicht verwischter Bleistiftschrift. _Musste früher los. Viel Glück bei der Arbeit. Sieh zu, dass keiner was Hässliches trägt ;-) Vergiss nicht, dass wir heut Abend ausgehen. Lieb dich xoxo_

Kurt hatte ihm einmal mit einem entnervten Seufzer erzählt, dass Blaine immer Zettelchen auf seinem Kissen hinterließ, wenn er morgens als Erster aus dem Haus ging, obwohl Burt wusste, wie sehr Kurt es tatsächlich liebte.

Er fragt sich, ob das wohl die letzte Nachricht war, die Blaine hinterlassen hat; ob sie es war, die Kurt am Morgen vor _jener Nacht_ gesehen hat; die er vorgefunden hat, als er danach nachhause kam und sie immer noch auf Blaines Kissen lag. Und plötzlich fühlt sich alles furchtbar zerbrechlich an. Kurts Glück, das Haus, Blaine. Als wäre alles aus Glas gemacht, so kurz davor, zu zerspringen, aber irgendwie wunderbarerweise immer noch intakt.

Burt holt tief Luft, steht auf, verlässt das Büro und geht in die Küche zurück. Im Eingang bleibt er stehen und betrachtet die Szenerie vor sich. Kurt füllt einen großen Topf mit Wasser, neben ihm sitzt Blaine im Rollstuhl und müht sich mit hochkonzentriertem Blick ab, eine Nudelpackung zu öffnen. Kurt stellt den Topf auf den Herd, schaltet die Hitze an und dreht sich zu Blaine um, um ihm beim Öffnen der Packung zu helfen, während er leise aufmunternde Worte flüstert.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, um die Nudeln in den Topf zu schütten, entdeckt er Burt und lächelt.

"Braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragt Burt

"Wir machen das schon", sagt Kurt mit einem Kopfschütteln und Burt zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Nur weil ich dein alter Herr bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht kochen kann."

"Mir fallen da ein paar missratene Abendessen ein, die das Gegenteil beweisen würden", bemerkt Kurt spitz. "Aber du kannst das Gemüse schnippeln."

Burt wendet sich zu dem Haufen Brokkoli um, der auf dem Küchenschrank liegt.

"In kleine Stücke bitte", weist Kurt ihn an, gibt ihm ein Messer und Burt nickt. Und so machen sie das Abendessen; Kurt kümmert sich um die Nudeln, hilft Blaine, ein paar Bananen zu zerdrücken und dämpft den Brokkoli, den Burt so sorgfältig kleingeschnitten hat.

"Voila!", sagt Kurt, als sie am Tisch sitzen und stellt die Teller an ihren Platz. "Rigatoni Alfredo, gedämpfter Brokkoli und Bananenmus. Ein Essen, das den besten Chefkoch beeindrucken würde."

Burt kichert: "Ich finde, es sieht gut aus, Junge."

Kurt lächelt stolz; jetzt, da sie etwas zu tun haben, ist er sichtlich entspannter. Er redet begeistert drauflos, erzählt Burt von seiner Arbeit, von Rachel und von den verrückten Nachbarn, bevor er sich nach Carole und Finn erkundigt.

Burt antwortet ihm, aber er ist nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Er beobachtet Kurt, wie er seine Finger um Blaines Hand legt, um seinen Löffel zu greifen; wie er sicherstellt, dass Blaine einen Bissen bekommt, bevor er sich selbst etwas nimmt; wie Blaine nicht wirklich gut kauen kann und Kurt darauf achtet, dass alles ordentlich zerdrückt ist, bevor er ihn füttert. Wenn Blaine hustet, unterbricht Kurt was auch immer er gerade tut und massiert ihm den Rücken und dieser Moment hat etwas so Zärtliches, dass Burt Emotionen in sich aufsteigen spürt, von denen er nicht gewusst hat, dass es sie gibt. Während er Kurt dabei zusieht, wie er sich um Blaine kümmert, als gäbe es nichts, was er lieber täte, fragt sich Burt, wie es sein kann, dass er seinen Sohn zu solch einem wahrhaft wunderbaren Menschen hat großziehen können.

Nach dem Essen hilft Burt beim Tisch abräumen, ungeachtet Kurts Protest und vom Tisch aus beobachtet Blaine ihre Kabbelei mit einem Ausdruck von Vergnügen. Als Burt darauf besteht, das Geschirr zu spülen, legt Kurt eine Handvoll leuchtend bunter Murmeln vor Blaine auf den Tisch und stellt farblich dazu passende Becher dazu. Burt schaut interessiert dabei zu, wie Blaine sie langsam sortiert, wie seine Finger sich abmühen jede einzelne Murmel zu fassen, wie er den Arm bewegt, um sie in den entsprechend gefärbten Becher fallenzulassen. Jedes Mal, wenn es Blaine gelingt, leuchten Kurts Augen auf und wenn es ihm nicht gelingt, dann hebt Kurt die heruntergefallene Murmel wieder auf und ermutigt Blaine, es noch einmal zu versuchen, ohne auch nur im Geringsten enttäuscht zu klingen.

Bis endlich alles wieder sauber und aufgeräumt ist, sieht Blaine ziemlich müde aus und fängt an zu gähnen und Kurt bittet Burt um Verständnis und bringt Blaine ins Badezimmer. Burt lässt sich aufs Sofa fallen und sieht sich im Zimmer um, während er wartet. Er kann Kurts Stimme undeutlich durch die Wand hören und gelegentlich ein tieferes Ächzen, das von Blaine stammen muss.

Kurt kommt kurz herein, blickt sich suchend im Wohnzimmer um, bis er findet, was er sucht – eine Art Stoffband zum Umlagern, wie er sagt – bevor er wieder verschwindet. Und Burt wird mit einem Mal klar, dass er in der ganzen Zeit, seit er hier ist, nicht _einmal_ gesehen hat, dass Kurt etwas für _sich_ tut, etwas, das nicht in irgendeiner Weise mit Blaine zu tun hat.

Sie reden oft miteinander; Burt hat von jedem Fortschritt erfahren, den Blaine gemacht hat, von jedem Rückfall, den er erlitten hat. Er hat gehört, wie stolz Kurt auf Blaine ist, wie traurig er wird, wenn Blaine aufgebracht ist.

Aber erst jetzt, wo er tatsächlich vor Ort ist, versteht er wirklich, was Kurt alles für Blaine macht. Burt hat es jetzt gesehen; wie Kurt sich mit sanften Berührungen und leisen, aufmunternden Worten um Blaine kümmert.

Er weiß, wie schwer es ist, jemanden zu pflegen. Er hat es bei Lizzie erlebt, am Ende ihrer Krebserkrankung und Gott weiß, es war hart, obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass die Situationen nicht wirklich vergleichbar sind. Kurt hilft Blaine mit _allem:_ essen, anziehen, zur Toilette gehen, baden und er macht alles in einem Tempo, bei dem Blaine mithalten kann, ohne verärgert oder genervt zu sein, auch dann nicht, wenn Blaine selbst die Geduld verliert. Er hat sich noch nie beklagt, noch nie Lob oder Bewunderung für seine Mühe erbeten, denn für Kurt dreht sich alles _nur_ um Blaine.

Ein Stapel Papiere auf dem Couchtisch weckt Burts Aufmerksamkeit und er hebt sie auf. Sie sind ganz wellig, steif von Klebstoff, als Burt sie durchblättert. Auf jedem Blatt steht Kurts Name in kindlichen Buchstaben geschrieben. Manche sind geschmückt, mit Glitzer oder Farbe bedeckt und manche sind ganz einfach gehalten – nur Kurts Name mit Filzstift auf Papier.

"Ich versuche, ihn dazu zu bringen, andere Sachen zu schreiben", sagt Kurt und Burt zuckt zusammen. Er hat ihn gar nicht hereinkommen hören. "Aber er will nicht. Nur meinen Namen."

Kurt setzt sich anmutig neben Burt, nimmt ihm den Stapel aus der Hand und blättert ihn durch, bis er ein Blatt herauszieht. Es ist das einzige, auf dem etwas anderes geschrieben steht: Blaines Name steht am oberen und Kurts Name am unteren Bildrand und in der Mitte ein hübsch gemaltes Herz.

"Außer bei diesem hier. Janessa konnte ihn endlich überzeugen, aber nur, wenn er unsere beiden Namen schreiben durfte. Sie hat das Herz gemalt", erklärt Kurt und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Burt bewundert die Schrift, sieht den Stolz auf Kurts Gesicht und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Blaine schläft", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile. "Er hatte heute Physiotherapie und die ermüdet ihn immer."

Burt spürt Kurts Arm fest an seinen gedrückt und er würde Kurt am liebsten auf seinen Schoß ziehen, wie er es getan hat, als er noch ein Kind war, um ihn festzuhalten und all die schlimmen Dinge von ihm fernzuhalten.

"Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?", fragt er stattdessen und betrachtet besorgt Kurts Gesicht.

"Gut", antwortet Kurt sofort. "Blaines motorische Fähigkeiten werden immer besser und nächste Woche hat er einen neuen Schlucktest. Er kann jetzt sogar ein paar Buchstaben aus dem Alphabet aufsagen und sie glauben – "

"Kurt", unterbricht ihn sein Vater. "Ich meinte, wie es _dir_ geht."

Kurt blinzelt ihn verwirrt an. "Was?"

"Ich sehe, was du machst, Kurt. Du kümmerst dich den ganzen Tag um Blaine und wenn du ihm nicht hilfst, dann bist du auf der Arbeit. Du nimmst dir überhaupt keine Zeit für dich selbst. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich."

Burt kann spüren, wie Kurt sich versteift – sein Rücken gerade, der Blick kalt.

"Du machst dir Sorgen um _mich?_   Blaine, mein Verlobter, hat einen so schweren Hirnschaden, dass er nicht einmal mehr _sprechen_ kann und du willst, dass ich mich davonmache, um Zeit für _mich_ zu haben?"

Burt holt tief Luft. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das kommt.

"Kurt. Was Blaine zugestoßen ist, ist schrecklich und ich wünsche mir jeden Tag, ich könnte diejenigen, die ihm das angetan haben, umbringen und Blaine wieder gesund machen. Aber ich weiß, dass Blaine ein Riesenglück hat, dass er dich hat, Kurt. Nicht viele könnten – oder würden – das tun, was du tust. Du bist der selbstloseste Mensch, den ich kenne, aber Blaine ist nicht der einzige, der von dieser Sache betroffen ist. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Kurt ist still. Sein Blick ist gesenkt und er sieht nachdenklich aus.

"Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel du dich noch von damals erinnerst, denn du warst noch so jung, aber als deine Mutter Krebs hatte... das war schlimm. Nach und nach hat sie überhaupt nichts mehr selbst machen können und ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich sie gepflegt habe, bevor sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen ist. Ich hatte mich so sehr auf sie konzentriert, und auf dich, dass ich mich selbst darüber vergessen hatte – und Kurt, das hat mich ausgelaugt. Und ich weiß, dass das hier anders ist, aber ich will nicht, dass es auch für dich so wird. Ich will nicht, dass du dich selbst völlig verausgabst und ich weiß, dass Blaine das auch nicht will."

Als Kurt zu Burt aufblickt, ist sein Blick verschleiert und seine Augen sind rotgerändert.

"Es ist einfach nicht fair." Kurts Stimme bebt leicht, als er spricht. "Es ist nicht fair, dass Blaine so etwas zugestoßen ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn anschaue, muss ich daran denken, wie er früher war und es ist einfach so _schwer_... ich kann keine Sachen unternehmen, von denen ich weiß, dass Blaine sie nicht mehr machen kann."

"Nein, es ist _nicht_ fair", stimmt Burt ihm zu und legt einen Arm um ihn. "Aber ihr habt beide so hart dafür gekämpft, euch davon nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und ich bin unheimlich stolz auf euch, Kurt. Versprich mir einfach, dass du dir auch ein bisschen Zeit für _dich_ nimmst. Du musst ja nicht einmal aus dem Haus gehen, du kannst dir eine deiner, was weiß ich... eine deiner Maniküren gönnen, oder ein Lied singen, oder irgendetwas. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich kaputtmachst. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Junge."

Kurt legt seinen Kopf an Burts Schulter und schnieft leise.

"Darf ich Blaine auch eine Maniküre geben?"

Burt lacht leise. "Natürlich."

Er wuschelt Kurt durch die Haare und Kurt lächelt.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wenn euch der Grundriss des Hauses von Kurt und Blaine interessiert, dann könnt ihr den [hier](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/image/14997667139) sehen. Und falls es euch interessiert, sie leben jetzt in Glen Rock, New Jersey, ca eine Autostunde von Brooklyn, New York entfernt.


	13. Kannst du es fühlen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andiheardeverything hat etliche kleine Schnipsel geschrieben, die nie ihren Weg in die AO3-Version gefunden haben, sondern nur auf ihrem Tumblr-Account veröffentlicht sind. Meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) und ich haben uns viele Gedanken gemacht, an welchen Stellen diese Schnipsel jeweils am ehesten Sinn machen und ich denke, wir haben es ganz gut hingekriegt ;-) Danke für deine treue Begleitung. <3

Dieses Kapitel beginnt mit einem [Schnipsel](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/16902357988/lovesong-bonus-or-a-scene-that-i-dont-really), den Andiheardeverything unvollendet gelassen hat und der nie wirklich zeitlich eingeordnet wurde und endet mit einem zweiten Schnipsel, genannt ['Klaine Morning Cuddles'](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/46042472568/anon-prompted-klaine-morning-cuddles-anon). 

Dazwischen liegt die Übersetzung von  [(feel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1481711)  (Kapitel 9 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything.

 

 

**8\. November 2018**

"Ist es zu heiß?", fragt Kurt und lässt Blaines Zehen langsam in die Wanne eintauchen. Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und hebt zwei Finger.

"Also dann los", sagt Kurt in erster Linie zu sich selbst, spannt die Arme um Blaines Brustkorb an und hilft ihm, sanft in die Wanne zu rutschen. Das Wasser hat sich durch das Badesalz zartrosa verfärbt und lässt Blaines Haut seltsam schimmern. Kurt wartet, bis Blaine sich an das heiße Wasser gewöhnt hat und sieht, wie er mit gerunzelter Stirn das Wasser betrachtet.

"Das ist Rose und Kamille", erklärt Kurt und schöpft Wasser in einen kleinen Becher, um es über Blaines Schultern, Brust und Rücken zu gießen. "Es soll entspannend wirken."

Blaine dreht Kurt den Kopf zu und der Blick, den er ihm zuwirft, ist definitiv vorwurfsvoll.

"Was?", sagt Kurt mit einem Schulterzucken. "Immerhin riecht es gut, das kannst du nicht abstreiten. Jetzt mach die Augen zu."

Blaine schaut wieder nach vorne und schließt gehorsam die Augen. Trotzdem legt Kurt eine Hand an seine Stirn, um seine Augen vor dem herabfließenden Wasser abzuschirmen, als er den Becher über seinem Kopf ausleert. Blaine schüttelt leicht den Kopf und hält die Augen fest geschlossen, als Kurt fertig ist und das Shampoo in seinen kurzen Haaren verteilt, während er mit den Fingern Blaines Kopfhaut massiert.

Dieses Ritual hat etwas Beruhigendes. Das heiße Wasser, die Kopfmassagen – Kurt weiß, dass sie Blaine meistens entspannen. An guten Tagen. An schlechten Tagen, auch das weiß Kurt, erinnert das Bad Blaine nur daran, was ihm alles gewaltsam genommen worden ist. An solchen Tagen artet alles in einen Kampf aus und Blaine ist wütend und unkooperativ.

Blaine bewegt sich in der Wanne mit einem leisen Ächzen und das Wasser schwappt an den Seiten hoch. Kurt runzelt die Stirn, legt noch einmal die Hand wie ein Visier über Blaines Augen und spült das Shampoo aus seinem Haar. Er streckt sich zur Seite, greift nach dem Luffa-Schwamm, taucht ihn ins Wasser und verteilt eine großzügige Menge Duschcreme darauf. Blaines Schultern sind angespannt, als Kurt mit dem Schwamm darüberstreicht und die Seife zu einer feinporigen Masse aufschäumt.

"Du hattest heute einen langen Tag, nicht wahr?", sinniert Kurt. "Kognitiv- _und_ Physiotherapie."

Blaine gibt einen leisen Ton von sich und Kurt rutscht zur Seite, um auch seine Vorderseite zu waschen.

"Ich werde versuchen, die beiden Sachen in Zukunft nicht mehr auf denselben Tag zu legen." Kurts Gedanken wandern zu Janessas Bericht darüber, wie die Therapiestunden verlaufen sind und er verfällt in Schweigen und reibt gedankenverloren den Schwamm über Blaines Körper. Als er sich vorbeugt, um Blaines Beine zu waschen, stöhnt Blaine erneut und Kurt blickt hoch, hat das Gefühl, dass Blaine versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Blaine kneift die Augen zusammen, als sein Körper sich in einer schnellen Zuckung versteift.

"Scheiße", ruft Kurt, lässt den Schwamm auf den Boden fallen und beugt sich umständlich über die Wanne, um Blaine an den Schultern festzuhalten. Noch einmal schießt ein Zucken durch seinen gesamten Körper und er keucht gleichzeitig auf.

"Okay, okay", sagt Kurt und versucht, seine wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken zu sortieren und Prioritäten zu setzen. Blaine krampft in der Badewanne. Das ist noch nie vorher passiert und durch Kurts Gedanken schießt die Sorge, dass Blaine ertrinken oder sich verletzen könnte. Blaine zuckt erneut zusammen und dieses Mal so heftig, dass das Badewasser über den Wannenrand schwappt.

Manchmal hat er solche kurzen, vereinzelten Zuckungen, die für einen ungeübten Beobachter wie Muskelkrämpfe aussehen. Manchmal hat er nur einen einzigen, manchmal mehrere hintereinander innerhalb eines unbestimmten Zeitraums, aber manchmal sind sie Vorboten zu einem [generalisierten Krampfanfall](http://www.medizinfo.de/kopfundseele/epilepsie/generalisierte_anfaelle.shtml). Kurt betet, dass er Blaine aus der Wanne holen kann, bevor letzteres passiert.

"Okay, Blaine. Ich bin hier bei dir. Kannst du mich hören? Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme, ja?" Kurt versucht, ruhig zu sprechen und seine Panik nicht erkennen zu lassen. "Atme tief durch, wenn du kannst, okay? Einfach nur atmen und versuch, dich zu entspannen."

Kurt kann Blaine ansehen, wie er versucht, seiner Bitte zu folgen. Er bemüht sich, tief einzuatmen und lässt die Schultern sinken in dem Versuch, sich zu entspannen. Kurt reibt ihm mit den Daumen besänftigend über die Schultern.

"Du machst das super, Blaine. Immer weiteratmen." Während der nächsten paar Minuten redet Kurt weiterhin beruhigend und ermutigend auf ihn ein. Nach einer Weile hebt Blaine den Blick und schaut Kurt an.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Blaine? Denkst du, du kannst aus der Wanne steigen?"

Blaine hält einen Moment inne und nickt dann kurz.

"In Ordnung, okay, ich werde dich ganz kurz loslassen, ja?"

Blaine nickt noch einmal. Kurt lässt seine Schultern los, wartet einen kurzen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass er stabil sitzt, dann lässt er das Wasser ab, greift nach einem Handtuch und hängt es über den Rollstuhl.

"Okay. Bist du bereit?", fragt Kurt, als er sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. Blaine sieht traurig und müde aus, aber er hebt bejahend einen zitternden Finger. Der letzte Rest des rosafarbenen Wassers verschwindet im Abfluss und Kurt entriegelt die [Seitentür der Wanne](https://bestshop24.eu/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/900x900/6c2a82cfbbdc4cad5fbff465f96e2f17/w/a/wanna-vovo-1_1.jpg) und öffnet sie. Er legt Blaine einen Arm über den Rücken und stützt mit der anderen Hand seinen Ellbogen ab – diese Handgriffe sind ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er holt tief Luft und spürt, wie Blaine sich anspannt, als er ihn hochzieht. Er dreht ihn gerade in Richtung seines Rollstuhls, als Blaines Atmung aussetzt und sein Körper sich in einer weiteren heftigen Zuckung verkrampft.

"Scheiße", flucht Kurt, weil Blaine ihm langsam entgleitet; seine nasse Haut macht es schwer, ihn richtig festzuhalten. Instinktiv schließt Kurt beide Arme fest um Blaine, um ihn zu stabilisieren, während ihn ein weiteres kurzes Zucken durchfährt und sein Fuß auf dem nassen Untergrund wegrutscht.

"Ich hab dich, alles ist gut", versucht Kurt, ihn zu beruhigen. Er rückt Blaine in seinem Haltegriff zurecht und stützt ihn, bis es Blaine gelingt, mit wackeligen Beinen Halt zu finden, aber er kann spüren, wie er sich schon wieder anspannt. Er versucht, seinen Griff noch zu verstärken und lässt sich mit Blaine zusammen langsam, _langsam_ auf den Boden sinken. Sie haben es fast geschafft, das herabtropfende Wasser sammelt sich unter ihnen in einer Pfütze, als Blaine wieder krampft – noch heftiger als zuvor – und endgültig auf den Boden rutscht.

Aber Kurt ist da, direkt hinter ihm, mit den Händen auf Blaines Schultern, um ihn festzuhalten, um ihn daran zu hindern, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Blaine ist angespannt und sein Atem geht schnell und keuchend, er hat die Augen fest zusammengekniffen und Kurt weiß, dass er versucht, die Kontrolle zu behalten, dass er versucht, seinen Körper daran zu hindern, ihn zu verraten.

"Alles ist gut, Blaine, immer weiteratmen." Kurt spricht bewusst leise und sanft, zieht das Handtuch vom Rollstuhl herunter und deckt Blaine damit zu. Er reibt ihm über den Arm, versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu entspannen. Blaines Gesichtszüge sind krampfhaft verzerrt und er zittert vor Kälte, denn sein Körper ist immer noch feucht vom Badewasser. "Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir."

Er lässt sich hinter Blaine nieder und zieht ihn an sich, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass seine Jeans nass werden. Es ist nicht gerade ideal, hier auf dem kalten Badezimmerfußboden zu sitzen, aber Blaine braucht einen Moment, um sich zu erholen und Kurt muss sichergehen, dass es Blaine gut geht.

 

**16\. November 2018**

Trotz des kalten Windes ist die Sonne warm und die Luft ist erfüllt vom herben Geruch frisch gefallener Blätter. Mit jedem Windstoß wirbeln sie über die Auffahrt und sie knistern unter Kurts Stiefeln und den Rädern des Rollstuhls. Nur wenige braune, zerbrechliche Blätter hängen noch an den Bäumen, nur einen Windstoß davon entfernt davonzusegeln und Kurt hofft, dass sie sich noch ein wenig länger halten können. Er weiß selbst nicht warum, kann es nicht wirklich erklären, aber er fühlt sich diesen trockenen, verwelkten Blättern irgendwie verbunden, die sich so verzweifelt an den Baum klammern, der immer ihr Lebensmittelpunkt gewesen ist. Sie klammern sich an die Erinnerung, wie wunderschön, kräftig und voller Leben sie einst gewesen sind und wollen einfach nicht loslassen. Noch nicht.

Eines der Blätter zittert, löst sich und dreht sich wirbelnd im Wind, bevor es auf dem Boden landet und Kurt schaut weg, ignoriert die plötzliche Enge in seiner Brust, schiebt Blaine weiter zum Auto.

Blaine ins Auto zu helfen ist inzwischen viel leichter geworden, eine weitere Routine, mit der sie beide immer vertrauter werden. Kurt schiebt einen Arm unter Blaines Achsel, legt den anderen über seinen Rücken und zieht ihn in eine halbstehende Position hoch, Blaine stützt den größten Teil seines Gewichts auf Kurt, der ihn dreht und dann langsam, langsam seitlich auf den Beifahrersitz hinablässt, bis er sicher sitzt. Dann schiebt Kurt einen Arm unter Blaines Beine, hebt sie an und dreht ihn um 90°, während Blaine sich am Sitz festhält und versucht, mitzuhelfen, um es Kurt leichter zu machen. Es hilft nicht wirklich, aber Kurt lässt ihn trotzdem 'mithelfen', denn Blaine will um alles in der Welt _behilflich_ sein. Also hält Kurt mit einer Hand den Sicherheitsgurt locker, damit Blaine versuchen kann, das Gurtschloss einzurasten, während er mit der anderen Hand Blaines Hand ruhig hält und ihn so lange unterstützt, bis sie das leise Klicken hören. Nach einem schnellen Kuss auf die Wange schließt Kurt die Beifahrertür, klappt den Rollstuhl zusammen und hebt ihn in den Kofferraum.

Blaine schaut ihn mit fragendem Blick an, als Kurt sich auf den Fahrersitz sinken lässt und Kurt lächelt zurück. "Bist du bereit?"

Blaine gibt den kehligen Ton von sich, den sie in der Sprachtherapie mit ihm geübt haben und legt den Kopf schief und Kurt weiß, was er zu sagen versucht.

"Ich werde es dir nicht verraten", sagt er, lässt den Motor an und fährt rückwärts aus der Auffahrt heraus auf die Straße. "Es ist doch eine Überraschung, du Dummerchen."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn und stöhnt über Kurts Dickköpfigkeit, als er den Kopf wieder wegdreht, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

"Hey, es wird dir gefallen", sagt Kurt und legt eine Hand auf Blaines Bein. "Das verspreche ich dir."

Blaine legt seine eigene Hand auf Kurts, verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander und drückt fester zu als unbedingt notwendig wäre und Kurt weiß, dass er nervös ist. Abgesehen von ihren morgendlichen Spaziergängen und Therapieterminen, ist Blaine noch nicht oft in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs gewesen. Kurt streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken.

"Du wirst das schaffen, Blaine", versichert er ihm und wendet den Blick weg von der Straße zu Blaine hin. "Aber wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst, dann können wir jederzeit wieder gehen, okay?"

Blaine nickt und summt zustimmend und sie setzen ihre Fahrt schweigend fort, die Hände fest miteinander verschränkt, bis der Verkehr dichter wird und Kurt sich aufs Fahren konzentrieren muss. Blaine lehnt sich an die Kopfstütze zurück und schaut nur mäßig interessiert zu, wie die Welt an seinem Fenster vorbeirauscht.

Sie brauchen vierzig Minuten, bis sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Kurt parkt und hilft Blaine aus dem Auto in seinen Rollstuhl. Er macht sich einen kurzen Moment an Blaines Schal zu schaffen, streicht mit den Händen die Jacke über seinen Schultern glatt und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Blaines Blick ist traurig, als er sich von ihm löst. In letzter Zeit ist er immer traurig. Das ist der Grund, warum Kurt das alles macht. Mehr als alles andere will er Blaine endlich wieder lächeln sehen.

Blaine hat Fortschritte gemacht, Riesenfortschritte. Jede Woche machen sie Tests mit ihm und jede Woche hat er sich verbessert; Problemlösung, Entscheidungsfindung, Tiefenwahrnehmung, Feinmotorik, Stimmtraining. Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er noch stolzer darauf sein könnte, wie sehr Blaine sich anstrengt und was er bereits erreicht hat.

Aber je weiter Blaine sich verbessert, umso mehr erweitert sich sein Bewusstsein; umso mehr versteht er, was geschehen ist, was er alles _nicht_ tun kann, was er _nie mehr_ tun wird und umso trauriger wird er. Es ist nicht mehr wie vorher, als er wütend wurde. Blaine wird nur noch selten wütend, aber Kurt wünscht es sich fast zurück. Wenn er wütend wurde, hatte er zumindest Emotionen gezeigt, _gekämpft_ , gefühlt. Nicht diese... Apathie, die ihn überwältigt, diese Verzweiflung, die ihn auszehrt.

Kurt kann sehen, wie Blaine sich mit wehmütig gesenktem Blick immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzieht, sich zwar verbissen in seine Therapie stürzt, aber sonst an nichts Interesse zeigt. Es ist dieser Mangel an Emotion, der Kurt mehr beunruhigt als alles andere und er kann sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann Blaine zum letzten Mal gelächelt hat.

Außen an den Türen hängen Plakate. _Sweeney Todd – in den Hauptrollen Alexander Russo und Rachel Berry._ Er hält an und lässt Blaine Zeit, es aufzunehmen. Sie sind früh dran, aber schon jetzt sind um sie herum Leute auf dem Weg ins Theater.

"Es ist nicht gerade der Broadway, aber..." Kurt hält schulterzuckend inne. "Es ist Rachels erste Hauptrolle und wir sind nicht mehr im Theater gewesen, seit... Ich dachte, es wäre schön."

Kurt tritt vor Blaine hin, um seine Reaktion besser beurteilen zu können. Er sieht aus, wie er in letzter Zeit immer aussieht, mit teilnahmslosem Gesichtsausdruck, obwohl er etwas nachdenklicher wirkt auf eine Art, die Kurt nicht recht einschätzen kann.

"Ist das in Ordnung?" Blaines Blick wandert von dem Plakat zu Kurt und für einen kurzen Augenblick befürchtet er, er würde vielleicht nicht bleiben wollen, weil es zu viel für ihn ist.

"Mmh", summt Blaine und nickt. Kurt lächelt und Erleichterung durchflutet ihn, als er kurz Blaines Hand drückt, bevor er ihn in das Theatergebäude schiebt.

Er weiß, dass sie unvermeidbar sind – die Blicke. Menschen sind von Natur aus neugierig und sie werden immer hinschauen, selbst wenn sie es nicht beabsichtigen. Es ist nicht wirklich schlimm; ein neugieriger Blick; Augen, die etwas länger als nötig auf dem Mann verweilen, der mit ungewohnt steifen Gliedern im Rollstuhl sitzt und durch dessen kurze Haare hindurch man die Narben auf seiner Kopfhaut erkennen kann.

Kurt weiß, dass sie sich nichts dabei denken, aber zu sehen, wie Blaine den Kopf einzieht und versucht, sich kleiner zu machen, wie er die Hände in seine Unterarme krallt (Kurt ist sich sicher, dass sie dort Kratzer hinterlassen würden, wenn er keinen Mantel anhätte), macht es Kurt schwer, sein Missfallen und seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Blaine nimmt viel mehr wahr als die meisten Leute denken. Verlegenheit und Scham lasten auf ihm, lassen ihn tiefer in seinem Stuhl versinken mit jedem Seitenblick, mit jedem Kind, das flüstert "Mami, was ist mit dem Mann passiert?"

Kurt schiebt ihn so schnell er kann durch die Eingangshalle. Die Behindertenplätze sind ganz vorne an der Seite, wofür Kurt sehr dankbar ist. Er stellt die Bremse an Blaines Stuhl fest, kniet sich vor ihn hin und wickelt ihm den Schal vom Hals, bevor er die Finger unter Blaines Hände schiebt, um sie sanft von seinen Unterarmen zu lösen.

"Willst du deinen Mantel anlassen?", fragt Kurt leise und versucht, Blaines Stimmung einzuschätzen. Blaine nickt, den Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände gerichtet und jetzt, da sie unter sich sind, entspannt er sich ein wenig. Kurt massiert seine Finger und versucht, sie warmzureiben. Blaine ist jetzt immer so kalt.

"Geht es dir gut? Willst du lieber gehen? Wir müssen nicht bleiben, Rachel wird es verstehen", sagt Kurt in einem Atemzug und Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Richtig. Zu viele Fragen auf einmal.

"Willst du lieber gehen?", entscheidet sich Kurt für eine. Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und drückt beruhigend seine Finger. Kurt lässt sich lächelnd auf den Sitz neben Blaine fallen und lässt seine Hände nur solange los, bis er seine eigene Jacke ausgezogen hat, dann fährt er mit seinem Versuch fort, sie aufzuwärmen.

"Seit sie diese Rolle bekommen hat, hat Rachel von nichts anderem mehr geredet", sagt Kurt und bemerkt, wie sich der Zuschauerraum langsam zu füllen beginnt. Er richtet den Blick auf Blaines Gesicht und sucht nach Anzeichen von Unbehagen. "Sie hat mich gezwungen, während meiner Mittagspausen ihren Textpartner zu spielen, damit sie üben konnte. Sie ist nicht gerade, wen ich mir als Mrs Lovett vorgestellt hätte, aber den Akzent hat sie wirklich super drauf."

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen auf diese typische Art, die zeigt, dass er genau zuhört, sein Blick wandert über die Bühne und Kurt hat das Gefühl, als würde das zarte Pflänzchen Hoffnung in seiner Brust Wurzeln schlagen. Blaine ist hier und er ist entspannter und lockerer als Kurt ihn seit langem in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen hat.

In behagliches Schweigen gehüllt sitzen sie da und warten darauf, dass das Stück anfängt. Gelegentlich geht jemand an ihnen vorbei und Blaine scheint sich nicht darum zu kümmern, ist einfach nur zufrieden damit, sich von Kurt die Hände massieren, aufwärmen und all die verspannten Muskeln lockern zu lassen. Es ist ein paar Tage her, seit er Blaine ordentlich massiert hat, wird Kurt plötzlich schuldbewusst klar und er weiß, wie schmerzhaft verspannt seine Muskeln sein müssen. Kurt nimmt sich vor, sich heute Abend noch darum zu kümmern.

Die Lichter erlöschen und Blaine bewegt sich, so dass ihre Schultern sich berühren. Nach der unvermeidlichen Ermahnung, die Handys auszuschalten, setzt die Musik ein – laut und allumfassend. Der Hauptdarsteller ist gut und seine Chemie mit Rachel ist unbestreitbar. Rachels Enthusiasmus ist fast schon überwältigend, mit einer Stimme, wie gemacht für den Broadway und einem aufrichtigen Lächeln im Gesicht und Kurt freut sich für sie, wirklich, aber sie ist _nicht_ die Person, die er nicht aus den Augen lässt. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Blaine gerichtet – nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus (nachdem er Blaine zehn Minuten lang unverwandt angeschaut hat, hat Blaine ihn solange vorwurfsvoll angesehen, bis er seinen Blick wieder der Bühne zuwandte). Blaine hat die Augen weit aufgerissen und beobachtet mit begeistertem Blick, was sich auf der Bühne abspielt. Rachels überdramatisches Spiel und ihr lachhafter Akzent zaubern ein _Lächeln_ auf seine Lippen und selbst, wenn ihm jemand eine Hermès-Tasche voller Gold schenken würde, könnte Kurt nicht glücklicher sein.

Die Pause kommt und geht und als sie wieder ihre Plätze einnehmen, scheint Blaine fast schon mit Spannung darauf zu warten, dass das Stück weitergeht. Sein Blick ist erwartungsvoll und er greift unbeschwert nach Kurts Hand, während Kurt sich entspannt in seinem Sitz zurücklehnt. Die zweite Hälfte ist genauso beeindruckend wie die erste, Rachel spielt ihre Sterbeszene mit schauspielerischer Perfektion und erhält am Ende Standing Ovations und Blaine hört gar nicht mehr auf zu lächeln und Kurt war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich.

Sie beschließen, in der Eingangshalle auf Rachel zu warten und stehen an der Seite, bis sich die Menge zerstreut. Kurt fühlt sich froh, als würde sich alles endlich zum Guten wenden; sein Verlobter ist völlig entspannt in der Öffentlichkeit, seine beste Freundin ist gerade dabei, ihre Träume zu erfüllen und der Abend heute ist besser gelaufen als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Bis...

"Mr Hummel?"

Kurt dreht sich um und sein Herzschlag stockt, als er das Mädchen auf sich zukommen sieht.

"Clara?" Sie nickt lächelnd. Er kann sich erinnern, sie ein paar Mal getroffen zu haben; sie ist eine von Blaines Musikschülerinnen und Blaine hat immer mit Begeisterung davon geschwärmt, wie wahnsinnig talentiert sie ist. Damals hat Kurt sie gemocht, aber jetzt... Kurt hat überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie Blaine darauf reagieren wird, eine seiner Schülerinnen zu sehen. Oder wie _sie_ darauf reagieren wird, _ihn_ zu sehen.

"Hallo!", ruft sie, doch dann fällt ihr Blick auf den, halb hinter Kurt verborgenen Rollstuhl und ihr Lächeln erstirbt. Kurt weiß nicht, was er tun soll, als sie um ihn herumgeht, bis sie vor Blaine steht.

"Mr Anderson?" Kurt zuckt beinahe zusammen, weil er weiß, wie sehr Blaine es hasst, so genannt zu werden und Clara weiß es natürlich auch, aber er kann ihr ansehen, dass sie genauso nervös ist, wie _er_ sich fühlt.

Er weiß, dass der _alte_ Blaine begeistert gewesen wäre, eine seiner Schülerinnen in einem Theater zu treffen und zu sehen, wie sie ein Gespür bekommt für Kultur und künstlerische Vielfalt, oder wie immer Blaine das auch nannte. Er hätte sich lange mit ihr unterhalten und zwar mit einem Enthusiasmus, dass Kurt die Augen verdreht und sich gefragt hätte, wer hier jetzt der Erwachsene und wer der Teenager ist.

Aber jetzt kann er Panik in Blaines Augen aufblitzen sehen und Furcht und Verlegenheit, an der Art wie er in sich zusammensinkt – nur ein ganz klein wenig, aber Kurt bemerkt es – als er zu Clara aufblickt. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang ist Kurt wie erstarrt, unsicher, während ihr Blick von Blaine zu Kurt wandert, als versuchte sie, zu entscheiden, wen sie ansprechen soll.

"Kann ich... kann er mich verstehen...?" Clara hält inne und sieht plötzlich ausgesprochen unsicher und unbehaglich aus. Kurt nickt, legt ermutigend eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter und hofft im Stillen, dass sie jetzt keinen Mist baut.

"Hallo", sagt sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Es ist wirklich schön, Sie zu sehen."

Blaine rutscht in seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Danke Clara." Kurt findet endlich seine Stimme wieder und lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Hat dir das Stück gefallen? Lust auf eine Pastete?" , frotzelt er sarkastisch und Clara lacht schüchtern.

"Ähm... ich glaube nicht."

Es entsteht eine unangenehme Gesprächspause und Kurt kann sehen, dass Clara geradezu darauf brennt, Fragen über Blaine zu stellen. Blaine, dessen Nerven sowieso schon blank liegen, und der von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlegener wird.

"Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Clara", sagt Kurt in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Wink versteht. Sie sieht unschlüssig aus, wendet sich zum Gehen, während ihr Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet ist.

"Ähm...", sie kaut auf ihrer Lippe, schaut zaghaft zu Kurt und dann wieder zu Blaine hinüber. "Wir vermissen Sie wirklich sehr." Sie spricht schnell und überstürzt und geht noch einen Schritt näher. "Ohne Sie ist es nicht mehr dasselbe im Jugendzentrum."

Kurts Blick ist fest auf Blaine gerichtet und er versucht, seine Reaktion einzuschätzen, bereit sich schnell mit ihm aus dem Staub zu machen, falls nötig. Blaine sieht überrascht aus, ein wenig unbehaglich, aber nicht übermäßig, jedenfalls nicht _mehr_ und Kurt fragt sich, ob diese Begegnung vielleicht ganz gut ist. Vielleicht braucht Blaine dieses Wissen, dass man ihn vermisst.

"Wir haben eine Aktion gestartet, um, na ja, um mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Thema zu lenken?" Clara sagt es, als wäre es eine Frage und kaut auf ihrer Lippe, als sie Blaine anschaut. "Aber es ist sehr stilvoll gemacht, nicht übertrieben. Es würde ihnen gefallen."

Kurt merkt, wie seine Anspannung nachlässt; Clara meint es gut und ist wirklich froh darüber, Blaine zu sehen, aber die unverhoffte Situation hat sie so überrumpelt, dass sie unsicher herumstammelt und Kurt findet es ein bisschen liebenswert. Plötzlich geht ein Leuchten über ihr Gesicht und sie kramt in ihrer Handtasche herum und zieht ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier heraus. Sie will es ihnen entgegenstrecken und verharrt für einen Moment, als sei sie unsicher, wem sie es geben soll. Kurt lächelt sie aufmunternd an, nimmt ihr den Zettel aus der Hand und streicht ihn glatt.

"Wir haben demnächst ein Konzert zum Thema 'Broadway', Sie sollten kommen." Sie sieht sehr zufrieden mit sich aus, weil ihr das noch eingefallen ist.

"Danke Clara, wir werden sehen, ob wir es einrichten können", sagt Kurt, der nichts versprechen will.

Clara lächelt strahlend. "Alle vermissen Sie", sagt sie mit ernster Stimme. "Sie würden Sie alle gern wiedersehen."

Blaine blickt zu Clara auf und lächelt – ein richtiges _Lächeln_ – und in diesem Augenblick würde Kurt am liebsten auf die Knie fallen, um den Boden auf dem sie steht zu lobpreisen. Stattdessen aber beobachtet er, wie Blaine eine Hand auf seine Brust legt.

"Er würde liebend gern kommen", übersetzt Kurt für Clara und fügt hinzu: "Wir tun unser Bestes", denn er will sich noch nicht festzulegen.

"Großartig!", sagt Clara und blickt über ihre Schulter nach hinten. "Ich muss los. Es war schön, Sie beide zu sehen."

"Es war auch schön, dich zu sehen, Clara", sagt Kurt und er weiß, dass Blaine dasselbe denkt, denn er winkt ihr hinterher, als sie sich umdreht und weggeht. Kurt lässt seine Hand von Blaines Schulter rutschen und zupft an Blaines Ärmel herum, während er Clara hinterherschaut.

"Sie ist süß", sagt er und Blaine dreht den Arm zu Seite, damit er seine Finger mit Kurts verschränken kann. "Du bist einfach großartig", sagt Kurt ganz leise und er ist nicht sicher, ob Blaine ihn hört, denn da kommt schon Rachel angehüpft, mit breitem Lächeln und strahlendem Blick, und wirft sich Kurt in die Arme.

"Ihr seid gekommen!"

"Natürlich. Wir hätten das im Traum nicht verpassen wollen", sagt Kurt, als Rachel sich von ihm löst und sich hinunterbeugt, um Blaine genauso fest zu umarmen. Blaine wirkt etwas überwältigt und Kurt nimmt an, dass ihm heute sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil geworden ist als er es gewohnt ist, aber er erwidert Rachels Umarmung und Kurt glaubt nicht, dass der Abend noch besser werden könnte. "Außerdem war ich überzeugt, dass du versuchen würdest, meinen Kaffee oder sonstwas zu vergiften, wenn wir nicht auftauchen würden."

Rachel ignoriert die spitze Bemerkung, gibt Blaine frei und wippt aufgeregt auf und ab.

"Also... wie hat es euch gefallen?" Sie schaut Kurt erwartungsvoll an und er lächelt.

"Du warst der Inbegriff von Griesgrämigkeit und fabelhaft melodramatisch", sagt er und ihr Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein Stirnrunzeln.

"Dann war es also nicht zu viel? Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht wegen der Tränen..."

"Rachel. Um geschlagene zehn Minuten lang so überzeugend zu weinen, braucht es schon echtes Talent", versichert Kurt ihr.

"Wirklich?", Rachel schaut ihn so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Kurt lächeln muss.

"Wahrhaftig. Du warst phänomenal."

Blaine summt zustimmend und Rachel schaut zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her und das Glück strahlt geradezu aus ihr heraus.

"Danke euch." Sie schaut in die Richtung, in der ihre Schauspielkollegen stehen, die sie zu sich her winken. "Ich komme euch bald besuchen, damit wir die Feinheiten meiner Darbietung analysieren können."

Sie beugt sich vor und gibt erst Kurt einen schnellen Schmatz auf die Wange und dann Blaine. Kurt wünscht ihr noch einen schönen Abend und dann ist sie verschwunden und sie können endlich nachhause gehen.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist schon spät, als sie heimkommen, aber Kurt hat nicht vergessen, was er sich vorgenommen hat. Blaine hat einen langen Tag hinter sich und er hat sich so wacker geschlagen und Kurt weiß, dass er erschöpft ist und seine Muskulatur von all dem Stress und der Aufregung des Tages schmerzhaft angespannt ist. Er heizt den Jakuzi draußen auf der Veranda an und die Luft füllt sich mit Dampf und dem metallischen Geruch von Chlor. Er ist klein, gerade groß genug für sie beide, ein Geschenk von Blaines Mutter, die während ihrer Recherche über ganzheitliche Behandlungsmethoden irgendwo gelesen hatte, dass warme Bäder bei Muskelsteifheit und Kopfschmerzen helfen. Eigentlich ist es ein bisschen zu viel des Guten, aber Kurt wird sich keinesfalls beklagen. Außerdem scheint es Blaine wirklich gut zu tun; irgendwie hilft ihm die Schwerelosigkeit in dem warmen Wasser dabei, sich fast wieder normal zu bewegen.

Kurt hilft Blaine, seine Badehose anzuziehen und wickelt ihn in viel zu viele Handtücher, damit er nicht friert. In den Jakuzi zu steigen, ist eine Prozedur, die sie perfektioniert haben. Blaine sitzt seitlich auf dem Rand und hält sich daran fest und Kurt klettert hinein, während er mit einer Hand die ganze Zeit Blaines Rücken abstützt. Er dreht Blaines Beine in die Wanne, stellt sich dann hinter ihn und lässt ihn hineinrutschen, den Rücken fest an Kurts Brust gedrückt und sicher in seinen Armen. Am Ende sitzt Blaine auf Kurts Schoß und Kurt macht es sich bequem und legt sein Kinn auf Blaines Schulter.

Normalerweise arbeiten sie an Blaines Beweglichkeit, beugen und strecken jedes Gelenk und Blaine _bewegt_ sich richtig, als würde das Wasser jegliche Steifheit und Unbeholfenheit von ihm abwaschen. Aber dieses Mal sitzen sie einfach nur da, Blaine zwischen Kurts Beinen, der die Unterschenkel um Blaines Beine gehakt hat, um ihn festzuhalten.

"Beug dich vor", weist Kurt ihn leise an und hilft Blaine, sich von seiner Brust wegzubewegen. Er streicht mit den Händen langsam von oben nach unten über seinen Rücken und die Empfindung wird unter Wasser noch verstärkt. Er beginnt ganz unten und massiert mit geübten Fingern die Muskulatur, zunächst sanft und dann mit mehr Druck.

Er arbeitet sich nach oben, erspürt die Knoten und Verhärtungen und knetet sie so lange bis sie nachgeben. Blaine seufzt jedes Mal erleichtert. Seine Lider schließen sich zitternd, als Kurt seine Daumen in kleinen Kreisen direkt unter seine Schulterblätter drückt und dann beugt Kurt sich vor, um einen federleichten Kuss auf Blaines Rückgrat zu hauchen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Chlorgeschmack auf seinen Lippen zurückbleiben wird.

Blaine gibt einen leisen kehligen Ton von sich, so zart, dass Kurt nicht sicher ist, ob er ihn sich nur eingebildet hat, und er hält seine Hände für einen Augenblick ganz still und drückt noch einmal seinen Mund auf Blaines Rücken, direkt unterhalb seines Nackens. Dieses Mal ist Blaines leises Wimmern besser zu hören und Kurt reibt seine Nase an Blaines Hals und lässt die Finger sanft über seine Haut wandern.

"Du bist wunderschön", flüstert er und meint damit so viel mehr. Blaine bewegt die Schultern und Kurt setzt sich auf und redet sich ein, dass die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen vom Wasserdampf herrührt.

Er massiert Blaines Rücken, bis ihm die Hände wehtun und er überzeugt ist, dass jede Verhärtung verschwunden und jeder Muskel gelockert ist, weil Blaines Atmung tiefer und müheloser geworden ist. Während seine Hände weiterhin Blaines Schultern bearbeiten, zieht er ihn wieder nach hinten an seine Brust und Blaine scheint geradezu mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Sein Kopf ruht an Kurts Schulter, seine Augen sind geschlossen, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist friedlich.

"Ich hoffe, der Tag heute war okay für dich", sagt Kurt leise, arbeitet sich von Blaines Schultern an seinem Nacken hoch und knetet mit den Daumen die Basis seines Hinterkopfs. Blaine lehnt sich förmlich in die Berührung hinein und Kurt kann die Vibration seines Summens in den Fingerspitzen spüren.

"Alle vermissen dich, weißt du? Sie würden dich alle gern wiedersehen."

Blaine schweigt und bewegt sich nicht. Kurt lässt die Hände sinken, bis sie ins Wasser eintauchen, wo sie verschrumpeln werden, aber irgendwie ist es ihm egal. Er legt die Arme um Blaines Taille und zieht ihn fester an sich.

"Du warst heute so tapfer", flüstert er. Blaine regt sich leicht. "Danke dir."

Blaines Haar ist ganz feucht vom Dampf und voller hautaustrocknender Chemikalien, aber Kurt lässt trotzdem seine Wange auf ihm ruhen und drückt ihm einen Kuss hinters Ohr. Blaines Hand liegt auf Kurts Oberschenkel und sein Daumen streichelt einen ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Kurt merkt, wie seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen.

"Ich liebe dich."

Blaine hebt seinen Arm, verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts und zieht ihre Hände an sein Herz. _Ich liebe dich auch._

So bleiben sie noch eine ganze Weile sitzen – obwohl Kurt weiß, dass das Chlor seiner Haut gar nicht guttun wird – bis Blaines Atmung sich verlangsamt, ruhiger wird und seine Hand wieder auf Kurts Bein hinabsinkt.

Kurt weiß, dass Blaine eine schwere Zeit durchmacht. Er ist frustriert, überwältigt und _müde_. An manchen Tage scheint alles öde und zwecklos zu sein. An manchen Tagen scheint Blaine kurz davor, aufzugeben. Aber der heutige Tag... der heutige Tag gibt Kurt wieder Hoffnung.

Hoffnung, dass es aufwärts gehen wird.

Eines Tages.

 

**einen Tag später**

Es ist früh am Morgen an einem dieser Tage im Spätherbst, an dem die Sonne noch golden durch die Fenster scheint, aber die Luft schon schneidend kalt ist. Kurt fröstelt, flitzt hinaus, um die Zeitung zu holen, die in der Einfahrt liegt und flitzt wieder zurück ins Haus in einem so übermenschlichen Tempo, dass er erwägt, sich für die nächsten Olympischen Spiele zu bewerben. Dafür bewirbt man sich doch, oder nicht?

Das Haus ist erfüllt von Kaffeeduft und Kurt atmet tief durch, schenkt sich eine Tasse ein und gießt einen großzügigen Schuss Kaffeesahne dazu (denn es ist Samstag und samstags zählen die Kalorien nicht – stimmt's?), bevor er Blaines Haferschleim aufwärmt und ins Wohnzimmer hinübergeht.

Blaine sitzt gemütlich zwischen einem Haufen Kissen auf dem Sofa, eine warme Fleecedecke über dem Schoß und Kurt lässt sich neben ihn fallen.

Sie haben es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, an den Wochenenden auf den Küchentisch zu verzichten; es gefällt Kurt, weil es irgendwie natürlicher, zwangloser und entspannter ist und er glaubt, Blaine gefällt es auch. An diesen Tagen scheint er morgens unbeschwerter zu sein und es zu genießen, dass Kurt sich an ihn schmiegt, ihre Beine ineinander verschränkt, seinen Frühstückskaffee trinkt und Blaine aus der Zeitung vorliest.

Heute lächelt Blaine ihn an und Kurt merkt, wie er versucht, ihm etwas mehr Platz zu machen. Er rutscht hin und her, bis sie perfekt nebeneinander positioniert sind, warm und behaglich. Blaine sucht automatisch nach Kurts Hand und Kurt stellt den Haferschleim ab, damit er sie ergreifen kann und er versucht, Blaines kalte Finger zwischen seinen eigenen zu wärmen.

Blaine macht dieses Geräusch, von dem Kurt sich einbildet, dass es der Anfang eines Wortes ist, fast fertig artikuliert, aber noch nicht ganz bereit dazu, es hinaus in die Welt zu wagen.

Aber bald, da ist Kurt sicher. Bald schon.

Er kuschelt sich an Blaine, atmet seinen Duft ein und aalt sich in der Wärme, die er ausstrahlt; versucht die Kälte zu vertreiben, die er von seinem kurzen Sprint nach draußen noch nicht ganz losgeworden ist. Er hat nicht vor, sich aus dieser Position wegzubewegen, solange es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Er möchte seinen Samstagmorgen so eng an Blaine gekuschelt verbringen wie es nur irgend geht; möchte ihm die Hände massieren, seine Wange küssen und ihm Geschichten von seiner Arbeitswoche erzählen. Er möchte Blaines Lächeln sehen, das träge Lächeln, das an solch einem Morgen so typisch für ihn ist. Dieses Lächeln, das ihn daran erinnert, wie er _früher_ gelächelt hat, dieses Lächeln, das nur Kurt gehört.

Also beugt Kurt sich zu ihm hin und küsst seine Wange, bevor er nach dem Haferschleim greift, den Blaine schon fast ganz alleine essen kann und manchmal ist Kurt so überwältigt von diesen Sprüngen und Fortschritten, von den Veränderungen und Besserungen, die endlich nicht mehr zu übersehen sind, dass er nicht anders kann, als Blaines Haar hinter sein Ohr zu streichen und "Ich liebe dich" zu flüstern.

Und Blaine erwidert es – in seinen Gedanken. Kurt weiß es.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf die Frage, was Blaine vor dem Überfall genau beruflich gemacht, hat Andiheardeverything diese Antwort gegeben: _Er unterrichtet Musik an einer Grundschule und arbeitet nach der Schule in einem Jugendzentrum für benachteiligte Kinder und Jugendliche. Außerdem gibt er privat Musikunterricht für Klavier und Gitarre._


	14. Zeit der Erfolge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Besuch bei meiner tollen Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) vor genau drei Wochen, war gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt. Er gab uns nämlich die Möglichkeit, das Tagebuch, das in diesem Kapitel zu sehen ist, gemeinsam zu gestalten. **An dieser Stelle geht mein ganz besonderer Dank an Robert, den Bruder meiner Beta, der immer gutmütig zur Stelle ist, wenn wir im Rahmen der Übersetzungen mal wieder ein Opfer für eine 'Hands-On Demonstration' brauchen und der in diesem Fall Blaines wackelige Krakelschrift ganz wunderbar hinbekommen hat. Kudos an dich, lieber Robert, und vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung <3** Der gleiche Dank geht natürlich auch an Finduilas1, weil sie nicht nur wieder zuverlässig Übersetzungsvorschläge, sondern auch Kurt's Handschrift beigesteuert hat. Danke euch beiden <3 <3 <3

Übersetzung des 1. Teils von [A Time of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479855) (Kapitel 3), des Kapitels [At The End of The Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488908) (Kapitel 19) und des 3. Teils von [Each And Every](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488996) (Kapitel 21 des 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**24\. November 2018**

Als es tatsächlich passiert, glaubt Kurt, er würde träumen. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht und er ist gerade kurz davor wegzudämmern – der Stress auf der Arbeit hat ihn länger als gewöhnlich wachgehalten, trotz all seiner Bemühungen einzuschlafen, denn er hat nun wirklich keine Lust auf Augenringe. Er hat gerade diesen Punkt zwischen Bewusstsein und Schlaf erreicht, wo alles um ihn herum sich zu verändern beginnt und weich und vernebelt erscheint, als er es hört. Fast wie ein Seufzen, nur ein einziges leise gehauchtes Wort.

"Kurt."

Kurt blinzelt und taucht langsam aus seinem gerade beginnenden Schlaf wieder auf. Er stützt sich auf einen Arm auf, um Blaine über die Schulter schauen zu können; sein Gesicht ist im Schlaf entspannt, seine geöffneten Lippen bewegen sich leicht, seine Atmung geht tief und langsam. Kurt spitzt konzentriert die Ohren.

"Kurt." Da ist es wieder, fast nicht zu hören, aber es ist _da_ und Kurt ist sicher, dass er nicht träumt. Schnell setzt er sich auf und rutscht etwas zur Seite, damit er Blaine sanft auf den Rücken drehen kann. Blaine regt sich bei der Bewegung, öffnet verschlafen die Augen einen kleinen Spalt und Kurt weiß, dass er sofort wieder einschlafen wird, wenn er jetzt nichts zu ihm sagt.

"Hey, Blaine", sagt er leise und streicht ihm sanft über die Wange.

"Kurt?" Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und Kurt spürt, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt. Blaine ist immer noch viel zu tief im Halbschlaf, um zu realisieren, was da gerade passiert, aber er dreht sich vollends zu Kurt um.

"Blaine", wagt Kurt einen Versuch und er zögert, Blaine aufzuwecken, aber sein wild hämmernder Herzschlag macht es ihm unmöglich, es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen. "Blaine, du hast meinen Namen gesagt."

"...m schlaf...", murmelt Blaine und auch wenn er kaum die Lippen bewegt, so hat er es doch _gesagt_. Kurt hat es gehört und das war ganz sicher kein Traum. Jetzt nicht mehr. Blaine versucht, sich an ihn zu kuscheln, aber selbst im Schlaf wenn sein Körper maximal entspannt ist, sind seine Bewegungen steif und ungelenk. Kurt legt sich wieder hin und hilft Blaine, bis sie sich mit der Stirn berühren und Kurts Hand auf Blaines Taille liegt.

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt leise. Blaines leicht zitternde Wimpern heben sich dunkel von seiner Haut ab, als er sich fester anschmiegt.

"...liebe hmm..." Kurt kann die sanften Vibrationen spüren, als Blaine spricht. Jede Woche gehen sie zu Sprachtherapeuten, Ergotherapeuten, Physiotherapeuten, Kognitivtherapeuten und Blaine gibt sich solche Mühe. Kurt kann es an seinem angestrengten Blick sehen und der Art, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballt und die Stirn in Falten legt. Er hat Laute von sich gegeben und verzweifelt versucht, seinen Mund dazu zu bringen, die Buchstaben zu formen, die nötig sind, um die Worte auszusprechen, die er sagen will, aber Kurt denkt, dass das vielleicht genau das Problem ist. Er versucht es zu sehr, steigert sich hinein, verausgabt sich und scheitert. Die Worte schaffen es nicht über seine Lippen, die die Zusammenarbeit verweigern, bleiben auf seiner Zunge liegen, die plötzlich schwerfällig und unbeweglich ist.

Aber jetzt, entspannt im Halbschlaf, ohne Leistungsdruck und die Angst, jemanden zu enttäuschen, ist da nichts, was ihn zurückhält. Und Kurt weiß, dass Blaine es kann. Eines Tages – hoffentlich schon bald – wird Blaine den Schutzwall herablassen, den er aus welchem Grund auch immer aufgebaut hat. Er wird Kurts Hand halten und diese drei Worte sagen, die so viel bedeuten. Kurt hat keinen Zweifel daran.

Er lauscht Blaines wortlosem Gemurmel, ein Klang, süßer als jedes Schlaflied jemals sein könnte, und schläft darüber ein.

 

**4\. Dezember 2018**

Vielleicht ist es der halbe Liter Kaffee, den sie bereits intus hat, oder das Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht, oder die Tatsache, dass Kurt Blaine heute Morgen zwei Abschiedsküsse gegeben hat. Vielleicht liegt auch einfach nur irgendetwas in der Luft – der Zauber der herabfallenden Schneeflocken – aber Janessa hat heute ein sehr gutes Gefühl.

Die erste Hälfte des Morgens verbringt sie damit, die Einfahrt draußen vom Schnee freizuschaufeln, während Blaine drinnen Buchstaben-schreiben übt. Die alte Dame von nebenan kommt heraus und bringt ihr einen Becher heiße Schokolade und sie unterhält sich eine Weile mit ihr, in dem Wissen, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nach ein wenig Gesellschaft sehnt. Kurt sollte sie irgendwann mal zum Abendessen zu sich einladen, überlegt sie. Vielleicht wird sie es ihm einfach mal vorschlagen.

"Ich glaube, eure Nachbarin steht auf mich", sagt Janessa, als sie wieder hereinkommt, sich in der Eingangstür den Schnee von den Stiefeln klopft und ihren Mantel aufhängt. Blaine blickt zu ihr auf und als sie sich neben ihm auf den Stuhl fallen lässt und ihren halb leeren Becher auf den Tisch stellt, lächelt er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

"Sie bringt mir ständig heiße Schokolade und fragt mich, ob sie irgendetwas für dich tun kann." Janessa verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und stupst Blaine mit dem Finger leicht auf die Brust. "Vielleicht steht sie ja auch auf _dich_."

Blaine kichert und der Klang ist wie Musik in Janessas Ohren. Es ist lange her, seit sie Blaine so glücklich gesehen hat; seit er ihr nicht mit dem müden Blick eines Menschen begegnet ist, der nur noch aufgeben will.

Sie ist der Meinung, dass das Sprechen geholfen hat, ganz gleich wie holprig und unbeholfen es im Moment noch ist (sie glaubt, nein, sie _weiß_ , dass er sich verbessern wird). Endlich kommunizieren zu können, hat Blaine dabei geholfen, seinen Frust und seine Erfolge auf eine Weise mitzuteilen, die ihm in der ganzen Zeit, seit sie ihn kennt, nicht zur Verfügung gestanden hat.

"Willst du was davon haben?", fragt sie und deutet auf den Plastikbecher.

"Ähm", setzt Blaine an, befeuchtet seine Lippen, versucht, sie zur Kooperation zu bewegen. "Flüssig?"

"Du hast schon geübt, kleine Schlucke Wasser zu trinken, oder etwa nicht?", betont Janessa und Blaine nickt. "Das hier wäre nichts anderes, außer, dass es Kakao ist. Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

Blaine betrachtet den Becher vor ihm so nachdenklich, als versuchte er die tiefere Bedeutung des Lebens zu ergründen, und nicht etwa zu entscheiden, ob er heiße Schokolade trinken soll, oder nicht.

"Okay." Er nickt mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln.

Janessa erwidert sein Lächeln, schiebt die Blätter, auf denen er geschrieben hat, zur Seite, falls er etwas verschütten sollte und nimmt den Becher in die Hand. Blaine legt den Kopf leicht zurück, so wie sie es geübt haben und Janessa setzt den Becher an seinen Mund und neigt ihn sehr, sehr vorsichtig nach vorne. Sie lässt kaum mehr als einen winzigen Schluck in Blaines Mund fließen, bevor sie ihn wieder absetzt. Blaine schließt die Lippen und seine Augenlider senken sich, als er sich aufs Schlucken konzentriert. Sie sieht, wie sein Kehlkopf sich bewegt, sein Kiefer sich anspannt, weil etwas zu schlucken ihn viel mehr Mühe kostet als die meisten Menschen. Und dabei ist es nur ein winziger Schluck warmer Kakao.

"Kann ich...", Blaine hält inne und presst die Lippen zusammen, während er nach dem richtigen Wort sucht. "Noch... einen?"

"Natürlich", antwortet Janessa und Blaine öffnet erneut den Mund und legt den Kopf gerade weit genug zurück. Dieses Mal hilft Janessa ihm dabei, die Finger um den Becher zu legen, hält seine Hand dort fest, aber überlässt ihm die Hauptarbeit. Natürlich sind Blaines Hände unruhig und er neigt den Becher ein bisschen zu weit und warmer Kakao schießt in seinen Mund. Janessa zieht den Becher schnell weg und er bemüht sich, alles zu schlucken, aber er schafft es einfach nicht – noch nicht. Etwas läuft ihm zwischen den Lippen hindurch und am Kinn hinab auf sein Hemd und er muss husten. Janessa reibt ihm über den Rücken, bis er wieder die Kontrolle über seine Atmung zurückgewonnen hat.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie in ganz bewusst ruhigem Tonfall, denn sie weiß: wenn sie sich aufregt, dann wird auch Blaine sich aufregen; er ist immer ganz schnell dabei, sich von den Emotionen anderer anstecken zu lassen und sie ins Extreme zu übersteigern. Er hustet noch einmal, nickt und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken übers Kinn. Janessa verzieht das Gesicht und tupft ihm mit einer Serviette das Hemd trocken.

"Ups", sagt er verlegen und Janessa ist froh, dass sich der Schaden in Grenzen hält. Blaine lässt sich so leicht von kleinen Dingen auf 180 bringen und manchmal kann es lange dauern, ihn wieder runterzuholen.

"Das war große Klasse, Alter", sagt sie lächelnd und trinkt den Rest des Kakaos (sie hat bereits so viel Essen mit Blaine geteilt, dass es keinem von ihnen wirklich etwas ausmacht). "Du machst das immer besser."

Blaine errötet, senkt den Blick und zupft an seinen Ärmeln herum.

"Wie klappt's mit dem Schreiben?", fragt sie, um das Thema zu wechseln. Blaine zuckt die Schultern. Er versucht, Tagebuch zu führen, was Janessa für sehr anspruchsvoll hält, aber Kurt unterstützt es voll und ganz. Blaine kann nicht viel schreiben, verliert leicht den Faden, was er eigentlich sagen wollte oder findet nicht die richtigen Worte, um auszudrücken, was er sagen will und jeder Eintrag besteht nur aus ein paar Sätzen. Aber seine Schrift hat sich sehr verbessert und ist jetzt wirklich gut lesbar und außerdem fördert es seinen Denkprozess.

"Gut", antwortet er nach einer Weile und Janessa lächelt ihn an. Sie hat während der letzten Monate viel über Blaine gelernt: wann es besser ist, ihn anzuspornen und wann sie ihn besser in Ruhe lässt, wann er Druck braucht und wann er die Dinge in seinem eigenen Tempo machen muss. Heute, das weiß sie, muss sie Blaine das, was er machen kann, in seinem eigenen Tempo machen lassen und ihn nur drängen, wenn er unsicher wird.

"Also dann, wir haben noch..." Janessa reckt den Hals, "drei Stunden bis zur Therapie. Was sollen wir bis dahin machen?"

"Ähm...", Blaine kaut auf seiner Lippe und kneift nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. "Kurt, ähm, hat gefragt... ob..."

Er schnauft frustriert, während er nach den richtigen Worten sucht. Janessa wartet geduldig und drückt ermutigend sein Knie.

"Wäsche", bringt er nach einer Weile heraus und schaut Janessa hilfesuchend an. Sie weiß, worum Kurt gebeten hat, er hat auch sie darum gebeten, bevor er gegangen ist, aber sie weiß, wie wichtig es für Blaine ist, selbst die Verbindung herzustellen und die rechten Worte zu finden.

"Was ist mit der Wäsche?", fragt sie und zieht die Füße unter ihren Stuhl. Blaine denkt nach und schaut in Richtung des fraglichen Zimmers.

"Wäsche... ähm... waschen", bringt er endlich zustande und lächelt stolz.

"Hört sich gut an", stimmt Janessa zu und springt auf die Füße. Hinter Blaines Rollstuhl bleibt sie stehen. "Ich oder du?"

Anstatt ihr zu antworten, packt Blaine mit beiden Händen die Räder und schiebt sich durchs Zimmer. Es geht ziemlich langsam voran und Janessa folgt ihm geduldig und macht nur einen schnellen Umweg übers Schlafzimmer, um den Wäschekorb zu holen.

"Wenn du so weitermachst, hast du bald ein paar ordentliche Muckis", stellt sie fest und beobachtet, wie Blaine seinen Bizeps anspannt, als er sich Stück für Stück weiterschiebt. "Kurt wird bald kaum noch die Finger von dir lassen können."

Blaine lässt ein verächtliches Schnaufen hören, etwas, was Janessa bisher noch nie von ihm gehört hat.

"Was war das denn?", fragt sie, als sie den Hauswirtschaftsraum erreicht haben. Da ist etwas in Blaines Blick, etwas in der Art und Weise wie er schnell auf den Wäschehaufen hinunter blickt, das ihr sagt, dass da mehr dahinter steckt als er zugeben will, mehr als er seit langem überhaupt _in der Lage war_ zu äußern. Blaine zuckt die Schultern.

"Komm schon", Janessa stellt den Wäschekorb ab und setzt sich auf den wackeligen Klappstuhl. "Mein Freund hat genau denselben Blick drauf, wenn er über etwas nicht sprechen will. Was ist los?"

Blaines Wangen färben sich rot und er presst die Lippen zusammen, so wie er das immer macht, wenn ihn etwas aufwühlt.

"Geht es um das, was ich gesagt habe?", fragt Janessa und sie glaubt, eine Ahnung zu haben, was Blaine umtreibt. "Dass Kurt seine Finger nicht mehr von dir lassen kann?"

Ein schwaches Nicken.

"Kannst du versuchen, mir zu sagen, was los ist?", fragt sie und das ist genau die Art von Druck, an die sie vorhin gedacht hat.

Blaine schürzt für einen Augenblick die Lippen und Janessa schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, was für eine komplizierte Muskelbewegung das gerade war.

"Er, ähm, er w-ürde... eh nicht", bringt Blaine heraus und stolpert über das 'W', bevor er hinterherschiebt, "wollen."

"Hey, jetzt aber", Janessa legt eine Hand auf Blaines Knie. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Eine kleine Pause – und Blaine bohrt sich den Daumen in sein Knie, bevor er weiterspricht.

"Ich bin... wertlos."

Janessa blinzelt. "Moment, jetzt aber halblang, okay?"

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und sie kann sehen, wie er zu blinzeln anfängt, als seine unterdrückten Emotionen sich Bahn brechen. Sie hat gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. Blaine ist schon so oft frustriert und wütend gewesen, niedergeschlagen und antriebslos, hat ein ganzes Spektrum an Emotionen gezeigt, seit sie mit ihm arbeitet, aber noch nie ist er in der Lage gewesen, sie auch zu kommunizieren. Erst seit Kurzem hat er begonnen, wirklich zu begreifen und zu verarbeiten, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Und jetzt, wo er langsam zu verstehen beginnt, hat er eine neue Sicht auf sich selbst entwickelt, auf seine Beziehung zu Kurt, auf das, was er tun und was er nicht tun kann, und sie weiß, dass er sich damit nur schwer abfinden kann.

"Ich meine...", Blaine bohrt seinen Daumen noch tiefer in sein Bein, bis Janessa sanft seine Hand ergreift und ihn daran hindert, sich selbst wehzutun. "Ich kann nicht..."

"Du kannst nicht? Was kannst du nicht?", fragt sie, als er innehält. Sie weiß, dass er ihren Zuspruch braucht, um alles rauszulassen. "Wieso glaubst du, du wärst wertlos?"

Blaine spannt kurz seine Finger in ihrer Hand an.

"Ich kann... nichts."

"Du kannst ganz viele Sachen, Blaine." Sie lächelt ihn aufmunternd an. "Jeden Tag sehe ich dich so viele neue Sachen machen."

Blaine starrt auf ihre verschränkten Hände.

"Hast du dich wegen irgendetwas über Kurt geärgert?", fragt sie. Blaine wird zusehends unbehaglicher zumute und sie wird aufhören zu drängen, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregt, aber sie weiß auch, dass er das jetzt loswerden muss, sonst wird es ihm den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Und vielleicht kann sie ihm ja helfen, damit zurechtzukommen, was auch immer es ist, was da so plötzlich zum Vorschein gekommen ist.

"Nein", entgegnet Blaine nach einer Weile in zurückhaltendem Ton. "...ich. Ich kann nicht... mit, ähm, mit ihm."

Janessa drückt seine Hand und Blaine beißt die Zähne zusammen.

"Warum soll Kurt...", ein tiefer Atemzug, "...je, ähm, mich wollen? Ich kann nicht mal..." Blaine senkt den Blick und seine Wangen glühen, "...ihn nicht mal küssen."

"Oh, Blaine", seufzt Janessa und Blaine windet sich unbehaglich. "Kurt liebt dich _so_ sehr, ganz gleich, ob du ihn küsst oder nicht."

"Er...", Blaine räuspert sich und braucht einen Moment, bevor er weitersprechen kann. "Er hat mich... nicht ge-geküsst."

"Ich erinnere mich ganz deutlich, dass jemand heute Morgen zwei Abschiedsküsse bekommen hat."

"Nicht..." Blaine deutet auf seine Lippen und Janessa versteht, was er meint. Blaine glaubt, weil Kurt ihn noch nicht wieder geküsst hat, ihn nicht so wie früher berührt hat, dass er ihn nicht mehr begehrt. Zumindest nicht auf _die_ Art.

"Blaine, ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Kurt nur nichts machen will, was dir unangenehm wäre? Er will nichts machen, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist, selbst wenn es so etwas Banales ist wie küssen."

Blaine schweigt mit nachdenklichem Blick.

"Vielleicht solltest du es ihn wissen lassen? Er braucht einen Fingerzeig von dir, was okay ist und was nicht."

"Von... von mir?", fragt Blaine ganz leise und er klingt so verloren, so verwirrt, dass Janessa ihn am liebsten fest in die Arme schließen und einfach nur für eine Weile festhalten möchte. Stattdessen nickt sie nur.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Hast du es versucht?"

Ein schwaches Kopfschütteln.

"Woher weißt du dann, dass du es nicht kannst?"

Blaine weicht ihrem Blick aus und Janessa seufzt.

 "Sei nicht so störrisch", tadelt sie ihn sanft, bevor sie ihre verschränkten Hände anhebt und Blaine einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen drückt. "Da, ist doch gar nicht so schwer. Und jetzt du."

Blaine zögert und schaut sie skeptisch an, bevor Janessa die Initiative ergreift, ihre Hände anhebt und ihm ihren Handrücken darbietet.

"Küss mich, edler Prinz", sagt sie mit verträumter Stimme und erntet ein Augenrollen, bevor Blaine sich leicht nach vorne beugt und vorsichtig die Lippen auf ihre Hand drückt. Sie kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Blaine einen kurzen Augenblick verweilt, bevor er sich mit hochroten Wangen von ihr löst. Janessa legt den Handrücken an ihre Stirn und tut so, als würde sie ohnmächtig werden, als Blaine ihre Hand freigibt.

"Du hast mein Herz errungen", sagt sie mit einem Augenzwinkern, bevor sie einen ernsten Ton anschlägt. "Ehrlich, Blaine. Du kannst das. Gib Kurt einen Kuss und zeig ihm, wie sehr du dir das wünschst."

Blaine fängt schon wieder an, sich den Daumen ins Bein zu bohren, bis Janessa seine Hand zur Seite wischt und er sie schuldbewusst anschaut.

"Ich kann nicht... einfach zu ihm", einatmen, ausatmen, "zu ihm gehen... und ihn küssen."

"Dann küss ihn ihm Sitzen, du Dummerchen." Janessa lächelt ihn an. "Jetzt suchst du nach Ausreden."

Sie hält inne.

"Kurt ist nicht der einzige in dieser Beziehung. Auch du musst _ihm_ zeigen, was du möchtest."

"W-was...", Blaine schnauft, als er wieder über die 'Ws' stolpert, "was... wenn ich... ich nicht _mehr_... will?"

"Dann werden die Küsse Kurt genügen, das verspreche ich dir. Du musst mit ihm kommunizieren. Kurt liebt dich und er wird niemals weiter gehen wollen, als du zu gehen bereit bist, okay?"

Blaine nickt und Janessa weiß, dass er alles gesagt hat, was er sagen wollte. Er hat heute mehr gesprochen, als sie ihn je hat sprechen hören.

"Also dann. Hell oder dunkel?"

Blaine blinzelt und versucht, ihrem schnellen Themenwechsel zu folgen. Janessa deutet auf den Korb mit der Wäsche und Blaine muss lachen. Er entscheidet sich für die dunkle Wäsche und sie verbringen die nächsten paar Minuten damit, die Wäsche auszusortieren. Janessa hilft ihm dabei, das Waschmittel einzufüllen und die Maschine zu starten.

Danach beschließen sie, Mittagessen zu kochen. Sie lässt Blaine aussuchen und er wünscht sich Kürbiscremesuppe mit Toast und während sie kochen, muss Janessa ununterbrochen lächeln. Dieser Blaine da neben ihr, der sorgfältig die Brotscheiben aus der Packung zieht und in den Toaster steckt, ist so ganz anders als der Blaine von vor ein paar Monaten. Alleine schon, ihn dazu zu bringen, überhaupt Entscheidungen zu treffen, ist immer schon eine Herausforderung gewesen und selbst vor einer Woche noch hätte er nicht so schnell eine Antwort parat gehabt auf die Frage, was er zum Essen haben will, oder so eifrig dabei geholfen.

Sie tunken den Toast in die Suppe, damit er weich wird und Blaine hört aufmerksam zu, als Janessa von einem Kinofilm erzählt, den sie am vergangenen Wochenende gesehen hat. Er hält die Spritze fest, während Janessa ihm als Protein- und Kalorienschub eine halbe Packung Nahrungsersatz über die Magensonde zuführt. Als sie fertig sind, stöpselt sie die Sonde zu und tätschelt seinen Bauch.

"Wir müssen dich ein wenig aufpäppeln", sagt sie und Blaine schiebt mit einem genervten Seufzer ihre Hand zur Seite.

"...kling-st wie meine Mutter", murmelt er und Janessa kichert.

"Aber es stimmt, du Spargeltarzan", sagt sie und fängt an, das Geschirr zu spülen. Blaine verdreht die Augen und greift nach dem Stift, um an seinem Tagebuch weiterzuschreiben.

 

_\----Ein Auszug aus Blaines Tagebuch------_

 

__

 

 

*** * ***

 

Als sie sich auf den Weg zur Physiotherapie machen, fängt es an zu schneien und Janessa stöhnt bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihre ganze Schneeschaufelei umsonst gewesen ist. Wegen des Verkehrs kommen sie eine Viertelstunde zu spät und sie rast mit ihm durch die Reha-Klinik wie eine Verrückte, macht bei jeder Kurve Geräusche wie ein Rennwagen und Blaine verbirgt vor Verlegenheit das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Aber sie kommen an und Janessa schiebt sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als Ted auf sie zukommt. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigt sie sich immer noch heftig keuchend von der Rennerei. "Blaine hat uns aufgehalten. Du weißt, wie lange er immer braucht, um sich die Nase zu pudern."

Blaine holt aus, um Janessa aufs Bein zu schlagen und sie zahlt es ihm heim mit einem spielerischen Boxhieb auf seine Schulter.

"Na ja, immerhin habt ihr's noch geschafft und das ist die Hauptsache", sagt Ted, übernimmt den Rollstuhl von Janessa und schiebt Blaine zu seiner altbekannten gepolsterten Bank.

Janessa hält sich im Hintergrund und sieht zu, wie Ted Blaine auf die Bank hilft (insgeheim versucht sie dahinterzukommen, wie Ted es schafft seine Haare so zerzaust zu stylen, dass es aussieht, als wäre er frisch aus dem Bett gefallen). Sie weiß, dass Blaine ihn mag. Ted ist gechillt und hat eine Art, Blaine genau zu dem Tempo anzuhalten, das er braucht und ihm wieder Selbstvertrauen zu geben, wo es ihm vorher gefehlt hat. Und wenn es eines gibt, was Blaine dringend braucht, dann ist es Selbstvertrauen.

"Macht Janessa dir das Leben schwer?", fragt Ted, als er anfängt, Blaines Beweglichkeit zu verbessern, indem er jedes Gelenk beugt und ihn locker macht. Blaine nickt nur zur Antwort. Leuten gegenüber, die er nicht so gut kennt, ist er gehemmt und sich sehr bewusst, wie abgehackt und undeutlich seine Worte klingen, das weiß Janessa.

"Dann müssen wir wohl dran arbeiten, dich stark genug zu machen, dass du sie fertigmachen kannst, hmm?" Ted zwinkert Janessa zu, während er Blaines Knie beugt und streckt. Blaine nickt kurz und hält sich mit beiden Händen an der Bank fest, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Ted hält Blaine schon eine ganze Weile zu Dehnübungen an und er stellt lobend fest, wie sehr sich seine Beweglichkeit verbessert hat.

"Hast du die neuen Beinschienen mitgebracht?", fragt er und schaut zu Janessa hinüber. Sie zieht die Schienen aus Blaines Therapietasche und reicht sie hinüber. Ted untersucht sie genau und nickt wohlwollend. "Wie fühlen sie sich an?", fragt er und schaut Blaine an.

"Gut", antwortet Blaine leise. Janessa wünscht sich, dass der lächelnde, gesprächige Blaine von heute Morgen wieder zum Vorschein käme, aber sie weiß, dass er nervös ist – er ist immer nervös, wenn er zur Therapie geht – und sie drückt ermutigend seine Schulter, als Ted ihm die Schienen an die Beine schnallt.

"Was macht deine rechte Seite? Schon besser geworden?"

Blaine zuckt die Schultern, streckt den rechten Arm aus und müht sich ab, die Finger zu beugen.

"Immer noch... steif", antwortet er und Janessa kann ihm die Frustration darüber anhören. Ted ergreift Blaines Hand und massiert die angespannten Muskeln.

"Vielleicht solltest du die Tragezeiten deiner Handschienen verlängern und ausprobieren, ob das verhindert, dass sich die Muskeln zu sehr verspannen?"

Ted bespricht noch ein paar Sachen mit Blaine, während er ihn Übungen mit einem Theraband wiederholen lässt. Eine Zeitlang werfen sie sich zu dritt gegenseitig einen leichten Ball zu (Janessa lässt ihn ein paar Mal absichtlich fallen, damit Blaine sich nicht so schlecht fühlt, wenn er daneben greift). So vergeht eine ganze Stunde mit einfachen Kraft- und Gleichgewichtsübungen von der Bank aus. Ted gewährt Blaine eine Pause, wenn es nötig ist und Janessa ist an seiner Seite um ihn zu unterstützen.

"Okay", sagt Ted und schlägt mit den Händen auf seine braunen Bermudashorts (und ganz im Ernst – wer bitte trägt im Winter Bermudas?), bevor er etwas auf sein Klemmbrett kritzelt. "So, ich weiß, dass jetzt eigentlich der Strampelanzug an der Reihe wäre, aber ich dachte mir, du wärst heute vielleicht bereit für etwas minimal anderes."

Blaine schaut Ted fragend an und Janessa spürt, wie sich Neugier und Stolz in ihr regen. Was Ted 'den Strampelanzug' nennt, ist tatsächlich eher eine Art gepolsterter Klettergurt, der an der Decke befestigt ist und leicht beweglich in einer Schiene läuft. Vor zwei Wochen haben sie Blaine dort eingeklinkt und mit Hilfe des Gurtes ist er einmal durch die gesamte Länge des Trainingsraums gelaufen. Blaine hatte den Erfolg geringschätzig abgetan, wie er das in letzter Zeit oft machte, und nannte es eher ein 'unterstütztes Gleiten' als tatsächlich 'laufen', was wahrscheinlich auch den Tatsachen entspricht – denkt Janessa. Aber es war hilfreich gewesen, um Blaines Schwachstellen zu identifizieren: sein rechtes Knie, das so leicht wegknickt, und die Tatsache, dass er Mühe hat, die Zehen hoch genug anzuheben, damit sie nicht über den Boden schleifen.

Sie hatten ihm neue Orthesen angepasst und dreimal die Woche mit ihm gearbeitet und Blaine hatte bei jedem Schritt sein Bestes gegeben. Janessa weiß, was als nächstes kommt – und Blaine auch und seine Augen weiten sich, als Ted ihm eine Hand hinhält und ihm die andere stützend über den Rücken legt.

"Janessa, würdest du uns bitte assistieren?", fragt Ted und sie tauschen einen wissenden Blick aus. Einen Blick voller Entschlossenheit und Unterstützung, bereit, Blaine dabei zu helfen, das zu erreichen, was noch vor kurzem als unmöglich erschienen war. Janessa nickt, stellt sich in gleicher Haltung an Blaines linke Seite (es ist ihr nicht entgangen, dass Ted sich selbst an Blaines schwacher Seite positioniert hat) und sie kann seinen schnellen Pulsschlag unter ihrer Hand spüren.

"Wir werden jetzt aufstehen, schön langsam, okay?"

Blaines Hand spannt sich in Janessas Griff an, als sie aufstehen und er stützt sein Gewicht größtenteils auf ihre Seite. Sie streichelt mit dem Daumen in kleinen Kreisen über seine Hand.

"Okay, Blaine?", fragt Ted, um sich zu versichern, dass Blaine bereit ist, bevor er loslegt. "Janessa und ich werden einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne machen und ich möchte, dass du uns nachfolgst. Wir sind hier, um dich zu stützen, wenn nötig, aber ich möchte, dass du es so gut du kannst alleine machst. Wenn du irgendwann 'ne Pause brauchst, dann drück einfach meine Hand, in Ordnung?"

Blaine steht einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann holt er tief Luft und nickt. Janessa drückt ihm aufmunternd die Hand.

"Du schaffst das", flüstert sie und lächelt ihn an.

Und dann blickt Ted zu ihr herüber und sie setzen sich in Bewegung, gehen einen halben Schritt nach vorne, Blaine fest zwischen sich verankert. Er hebt sein rechtes Bein und gerät in Schräglage (er kommt immer noch so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht) aber Janessa stützt ihn und hält fest seine Hand, als sein Zeh den Teppich streift, bevor er den Fuß absetzt. Er stützt sich schwer auf ihre Arme, aber Ted macht einen weiteren kleinen Schritt vorwärts und Janessa tut es ihm gleich. Diesmal ist es schwieriger, denn Blaine muss sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein verlagern und sein Knie gibt leicht nach, bevor er sich anspannt und mit vor Entschlossenheit verzerrtem Gesicht die Lippen zwischen die Zähne zieht. Er schiebt sein linkes Bein nach vorn neben das rechte und schwankt leicht, als er versucht, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

"Das war perfekt, Blaine", sagt Ted mit breitem Grinsen und lässt seine viel zu weißen Zähne blitzen.

"Du bist gerade gelaufen!", ruft Janessa aus und tätschelt Blaine die Hand wie ein aufgeregtes Kind, aber es kommt ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, deswegen verlegen zu sein. "Du hast es geschafft!"

Blaine sieht einfach nur fassungslos aus und blickt erst zu Ted hoch und dann zu Janessa hin.

"Kann ich..." Er hält inne und leckt sich in einer fast schon nervösen Geste über die Lippen. "Noch einen?"

"Natürlich", antwortet Ted und sie führen ihn noch zwei Schritte weiter, einen kräftigen auf dem linken Bein und einen wackligen auf dem rechten. Erst dann breitet sich auch auf Blaines Gesicht ein Lächeln aus, zögernd und mit dem rechten Mundwinkel etwas höher, als mit dem linken, aber so unendlich glücklich.

"Ich hab's geschafft", sagt er mit einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern und Janessa weiß, dass er bescheiden klingen möchte, aber manchmal ist es auch in Ordnung, stolz zu sein.

"Das hast du", erwidert sie und drückt ihre Wange an seine Schulter. Blaines Kräfte lassen nach und Ted packt ihn fester, während Janessa den Rollstuhl herbeiholt und sie lassen ihn auf den Sitz sinken und auch wenn seine Wangen glühen und seine Stirn mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen ist, so strahlen seine Augen doch geradezu. (Gerade als sie sich wieder aufrichten, erhascht Janessa einen Hauch von süßem Rosenduft und Ted gesteht mit einem betretenen Lächeln, dass er das Shampoo seiner Freundin benutzt und offenbar ist das auch der Trick, wieso sein Haar immer so glänzend und künstlich blond aussieht).

Ted nimmt Blaine die Schienen von den Beinen und Janessa hilft ihm in seine Winterjacke und zieht ihm die Mütze auf den Kopf. Sie bedanken sich bei Ted und er ermahnt Blaine, weiter seine Kraftübungen zu machen, damit sie beim nächsten Mal versuchen können, am Barren zu laufen – dann sind sie entlassen.

 

*** * ***

 

Während der gesamten Nachhausefahrt ist Blaine in bester Laune, er lässt sogar zu, dass Janessa ihre Musik aufdreht und wippt im Takt mit dem Kopf. Unterwegs halten sie am Supermarkt an, um ein paar Lebensmittel zu kaufen, um die Kurt gebeten hat (und Janessa muss Kurt wirklich diese Tiefkühlwaffeln abgewöhnen, denn so viele Waffeln können nicht gesund sein). Sie bugsiert Blaine wieder zurück in den Wagen und kämpft eine Weile mit dem Rollstuhl, bevor sie auf den Fahrersitz rutscht.

"Kurt wird ausflippen", sagt sie und der Motor braucht mehrere Anläufe, bis er bei der Kälte anspringt. "Er wird so stolz auf dich sein."

Als Janessa den Rückwärtsgang einlegt, zieht Blaine nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Nein", sagt er nach einer langen Pause und schüttelt den Kopf.

Janessa runzelt die Stirn. "Nein? Du glaubst nicht, dass er stolz auf dich sein wird? Denkst du, Kurts Herz hätte sich in Stein verwandelt oder so was?"

"Nein", sagt Blaine mit noch mehr Nachdruck und legt die Hand auf sein Herz, so wie er das immer macht, wenn er an Kurt denkt. "Ich will... es, ähm, es soll eine... eine..." er hält inne und sucht nach dem richtigen Wort. "...Überraschung sein."

"Oh?" Janessa wirft Blaine einen kurzen Blick zu, während sie sich durch den Verkehr schlängelt. Er sieht entschlossen aus; er hat sich etwas vorgenommen und Janessa ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie Blaine auch dabei helfen würde, eine Mondrakete zu bauen, wenn das sein Wunsch wäre.

"Für Weihnachten", sagt er und schaut sie an, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. "Ich kann... üben."

Janessa hebt den Arm und drückt seine Schulter. "Du bist ein kleiner Teufel, Blaine, weißt du das?", neckt sie ihn und Blaine wird rot und senkt den Blick auf seine Knie. "Ich halte das für eine großartige Idee. Die perfekte Weihnachtsüberraschung. Noch besser als Rum in deinem Weihnachtspunsch."

Blaine nickt nur, schaut aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die schneebedeckte Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbeirauscht. Während der gesamten Fahrt hört er nicht auf zu lächeln.

 

*** * ***

 

An diesem Abend sitzen sie aneinandergekuschelt im Bett, wo Kurt sie beide in einen gemütlichen Deckenberg gehüllt hat. Blaine ist eng an seine Seite geschmiegt, seine Locken kitzeln ihn am Hals, seine Knie sind an Kurts Bein gepresst. Kurt hat ein Buch aufgeklappt auf seinem Schoß liegen, eine Tasse dampfenden Tee auf dem Tisch neben sich und einen Tee-Smoothie für Blaine (er hat das Rezept von einer Webseite mit Tipps für Patienten mit Schädel-Hirntraumata und Blaine war glücklich gewesen, wieder in ihr Abendritual mit eingeschlossen zu sein).

Kurt liest aus _Die Zeitfalte_ vor und lässt Blaine die Seiten umblättern. In letzter Zeit machen sie das oft – vor dem Schlafengehen kuscheln, während Kurt laut aus Blaines Lieblingsbüchern vorliest (sie haben eine große Auswahl, aber am Ende landen sie doch immer wieder bei diesem hier).

Manchmal schließt Blaine die Augen beim Zuhören und Kurt stellt sich vor, dass er versucht, sich in diesen vertrauten Geschichten zu verlieren. Kurt macht es nichts aus, er liest Blaine gern vor. Es ist eine Zeit, die nur ihnen beiden gehört; eine Zeit, die alle Sorgen über Therapien, stockende Aussprache oder hektische Arbeitstage ausradiert. Eine Zeit, in der sie sich ganz nah sein können; einfach nur atmen; mit sanften Fingern über weiche Haut streicheln und sie in dunklen Locken vergraben. Manchmal kratzt Kurt mit den Fingernägeln sanft über Blaines Kopfhaut oder massiert die schmerzenden Muskeln in seinem Nacken, bis er stöhnt und den Kopf an Kurts Schulter fallen lässt.

Heute kann Kurt spüren, dass eine nervöse Spannung, vermischt mit Begeisterung, in der Luft liegt. Er merkt, dass Blaine nicht wirklich bei der Sache ist, alle paar Sekunden seine Lage verändert und wenn er auf ihn hinabblickt, dann starrt Blaine auf seine Hände, als würde er über etwas nachsinnen. Kurt weiß, dass es keinen Zweck hätte, ihn danach zu fragen, wenn er Blaines gerötete Wangen richtig deutet und die Art wie er zu summen beginnt und sich dann auf die Lippe beißt, wenn er sich dabei erwischt. Es ist so süß, dass er nicht anders kann als ihm einen Kuss ins Haar zu drücken und seine Verwirrung vergrößert sich noch, als diese Geste bei Blaine ein Stirnrunzeln auslöst.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragt er und legt ein Lesezeichen ins Buch (und er wird es niemals zugeben, aber er ist ein wenig enttäuscht; sie sind gerade bei dem Gehirn namens ES angekommen und das ist immer seine Lieblingsstelle gewesen). Blaine bewegt sich, zupft an den Decken um sie herum und nickt.

"Genug gelesen für heute?", macht er einen neuerlichen Versuch und Blaine zuckt die Schultern, schmiegt seine Wange an ihn und Kurt hat irgendwie das seltsame Gefühl, als sende er ihm gerade ziemlich widersprüchliche Botschaften. Aber andererseits hat er schon seit ein paar Minuten eine ganz andere dringliche Sache auf dem Herzen, die zur Folge hat, dass er sich unbehaglich winden muss und er kann es nicht länger aushalten.

"Blaine, kann ich dich was Wichtiges fragen?", fragt Kurt in einem möglichst ruhigen Tonfall und Blaine schaut mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch und antwortet mit einem leisen, "Ja".

"Kannst du mir den Rücken kratzen?"

Blaine blinzelt und Kurt muss lachen.

"Ich mein's ernst, es juckt ganz fürchterlich und es ist genau an der Stelle, wo ich nicht hinkomme." Er weiß, dass er geradezu winselt, aber Blaine lächelt so breit, dass sich Lachfältchen um seine Augen bilden und er drückt sich hoch in eine sitzende Position.

"Bist du... sicher?", fragt er zögernd und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sein Schlafshirt auszieht und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hindreht. Und Blaines Finger sind auf seinem Rücken, gleiten zögernd hin und her, fragend, und Kurt lehnt sich ihm entgegen.

"Genau... _dort."_ Kurt stöhnt regelrecht, als Blaine mit genau dem richtigen Druck, genau die richtige Stelle bearbeitet, genau wie früher. "Oh mein Gott, du bist großartig."

Kurt lässt die Schultern sinken und spürt, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt, als Blaine ihm den Rücken kratzt – bis er langsamer wird, aufhört und anstelle seiner Fingernägel da plötzlich etwas anderes ist. Kurt stockt der Atem und das Blut rauscht ihm in den Ohren, als er Blaines Lippen auf seiner Schulter spürt, nur eine ganz sanfte Berührung, aber sie sind da und dann verschwunden und nur ein schwaches, feuchtes Prickeln bleibt zurück.

Langsam dreht er sich um und Blaine schaut ihn mit verletzlichem, offenem Blick an, die Lippen zu einem nervösen Lächeln verzogen.

"Ich, ähm, ich habe...", Pause, "... mit Ja... nessa... geredet. Sie sagt, ähm... zeig dir, was ich... fühle."

Kurt verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines und rutscht wieder zu ihm hin, bis sie fest aneinander geschmiegt sind.

"Und was fühlst du?", fragt er in unbeschwertem Ton. Blaine zuckt die Schultern und wird rot.

"Wollte dich... nur küssen."

Kurt drückt seine Finger. "Darf ich dich auch küssen?"

Ein Nicken und Kurt beugt sich vor und drückt mit geschlossenen Lippen sanft einen Kuss auf Blaines Mund – nicht genau in die Mitte, aber trotzdem ist es der beste Kuss für Kurt seit dem Vorfall. Und dann löst Blaine sich lächelnd von ihm und Kurt weiß, dass das alles war, was er gebraucht hat – nur diese Bestätigung, dieses kleine Zeichen der Liebe. Mit strahlendem Gesicht und leuchtenden Augen legt er sich wieder neben Kurt und steckt seine Füße unter Kurts Waden.

"Kapitel fertig lesen?", fragt er und Kurt nickt, streicht mit dem Daumen über den abgegriffenen Buchrücken und schlägt das Kapitel wieder auf.

 

**5\. Dezember 2018**

_Robert Anderson_

"Kannst du rangehen?", ruft Robert, als das Telefon im Haus klingelt und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten, damit seine Stimme besser zu hören ist. Er hat sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Arbeitszimmer verkrochen, hat noch gefühlte hundert Konten zu prüfen und nur sehr wenig Zeit dafür.

Aber das Telefon hört nicht auf zu klingeln und Robert fragt sich, ob Jennifer unterwegs ist, oder vielleicht ein Mittagsschläfchen macht. Jedenfalls hört sie es nicht und er steht murrend auf, eilt ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und hebt im letzten Moment ab, bevor sich der Anrufbeantworter einschaltet.

"Anderson", meldet er sich schroff und schaut auf die Uhr an der Zimmerwand. Es ist fast fünf, er kann sich also guten Gewissens eine kleine Pause erlauben.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung sind nur Atemgeräusche und ein Klicken zu hören und Robert seufzt und ist drauf und dran wieder aufzulegen, als er eine leise Stimme hört, ein gemurmeltes, "Dad?"

Robert blinzelt und spannt die Finger an, die den Hörer festhalten. "Blaine?"

"Hallo." Das Wort kommt leise, gehaucht und stockend, aber Robert sinkt dennoch aufs Sofa und schließt die Augen, denn es ist _Blaine_ , sein Sohn und er...

"Du kannst sprechen", sagt Robert perplex, etwas anderes fällt ihm nicht ein, denn es ist _Monate_ her, seit er die Stimme seines Sohnes gehört hat, seit er dachte, er würde Blaines Stimme womöglich nie mehr wieder hören.

"Viel... ge..", setzt Blaine an, dann stockt er und Robert kann leise, aufmunternde Worte hören, weiß, dass Kurt bei ihm sein muss. "Ge...übt", bringt Blaine heraus und Robert kann das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht fast sehen. Diesen typischen Blick – eine zögernde Bitte um Anerkennung – mit dem er Kurt jetzt wahrscheinlich anschaut.

"Du hörst dich großartig an, Blaine. Ich...", Robert atmet tief ein. "Warum hast du uns das nicht schon eher verraten?"

 Da ist ein Rascheln, als hätte Blaine den Hörer fallen lassen und beeilte sich, ihn wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und Robert wartet geduldig. Es ist ihm jetzt vollkommen egal, wie lange dieses Gespräch dauern wird. Er ist nicht immer geduldig gewesen mit Blaine, war als Vater nicht immer so verständnisvoll, wie er es hätte sein können, aber er ist entschlossen, das alles jetzt wieder gutzumachen und immer für Blaine da zu sein, wenn der ihn braucht.

"Wo...wollte, ähm... überraschen", murmelt Blaine und sein Tonfall klingt nicht mehr sehr selbstsicher und Robert kann sich denken, wie viel Mühe ihn das kostet und er weiß, dass Blaine diesen Anruf wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Tag, womöglich sogar die ganze Woche geplant hat.

"Also, ich _bin_ überrascht", sagt er und lacht ein zittriges Lachen. "Das ist so eine tolle Überraschung." Ein unschlüssiges Zögern und Robert fragt sich, ob er etwas sagen sollte; fragt sich _was_ er sagen könnte.

"Wie... geht, ähm", Blaine keucht frustriert und im Hintergrund ist wieder Kurts leise Stimme zu hören.

"Wie es mir geht?", fragt Robert und hört wie Blaine zustimmend summt. "Mir geht es gut, ich bin..."

_Es tut mir so leid; ich liebe dich; ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das alles abnehmen und alles wieder gutmachen_

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Schweigen, dann ein geflüstertes, "danke."

"Du klingst großartig, Blaine. Ich... ich kann kaum glauben, dass du anrufst."

"Kur... ähm, er hat gesagt... ich soll."

"Dann sag ihm bitte danke von mir, okay?"

Ein Geräusch, das klingt wie ein leises Lachen, ist durch die Leitung zu hören und Robert muss einfach lächeln.

"..kay", sagt Blaine. Robert kann hören, wie müde Blaines Stimme klingt und fragt sich, wieviel Anstrengung ihn dieser Anruf wohl gekostet hat.

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine." Robert drückt den Hörer fester an sein Ohr, als könnte er Blaine dadurch näher kommen.

"Liebe dich", erwidert Blaine und Robert muss sich auf die Lippe beißen, denn er kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft Blaine diese Worte zu ihm gesagt hat, seit er sich als schwul geoutet hat.

"Es ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören", sagt Robert und er wagt es nicht, noch mehr zu sagen. "Sieh zu, dass du bald mal wieder anrufst, okay?"

"Werd... ich", verspricht Blaine. "Ciao."

"Ciao, Blaine", flüstert Robert und hält den Hörer selbst dann noch an sein Ohr, als Blaine schon längst aufgelegt hat. Er reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Das Herz in seiner Brust schlägt viel zu schnell und die Finger tun ihm weh, weil er den Hörer so fest umklammert hält, aber trotz alledem lächelt er.

Blaine geht es zusehends besser.

 

  **~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falls es euch interessiert.... zum Vergleich ist hier [Blaines Tagebuch im Original.](https://preciousmellow.livejournal.com/photo/album/440/?mode=view&id=2805)


	15. Weihnachten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich ist es draußen noch ein bisschen zu warm für ein Weihnachtskapitel, aber ich wollte euch jetzt nicht so lange darauf warten lassen. Es beginnt mit einer wunderbaren Arbeit meiner großartigen Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die meine Übersetzung von Kurts Weihnachtsbrief so wunderschön in Briefform gebracht hat, wie ich es nie gekonnt hätte. Danke du Liebe <3 <3

Übersetzung des 2. Teils von [A Time of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479855) (Kapitel 3) und des 4. und 5. Teils von [Each and Every](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488996) (Kapitel 21 von 'Lovesong')  von Andiheardeverything

und Kurts Weihnachtsbrief !!  

 

 

 

 

 

**25\. Dezember 2018**

Kurt saust durch die Wohnung wie ein Wirbelwind. So schnell, dass Blaine bereits vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört hat, mit ihm mithalten zu wollen. Die Hummel-Hudsons werden in T minus 2 Stunden eintreffen und Kurt hat den ganzen Tag noch nicht eine Minute lang stillgesessen; hat vor sich hinmurmelnd darüber sinniert, ob die Sofakissen farblich zum Christbaumschmuck passen, oder ob er es wagen soll, das gute Porzellan zu benutzen, wenn Finn dabei ist, oder ob Mistelzweige heimelig und süß oder einfach nur kitschig sind – und er hat jedes von Blaines Angeboten, ihm zu helfen, abgelehnt.

"Sind die Teewärmer zu viel?", fragt Kurt und runzelt voller Konzentration die Stirn.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein."

Kurt schaut ihn an und lächelt, wie jedes Mal, wenn Blaine etwas sagt, als könne er nicht genug kriegen von seiner Stimme. Was auch der Wahrheit entspricht. Jedes Mal, wenn Blaine etwas sagt, spürt Kurt seinen Herzschlag flattern und die Erkenntnis überwältigt ihn, wie _weit_ sie schon gekommen sind. Welche Fortschritte Blaine gemacht hat, selbst nachdem all seine Ärzte sie davor gewarnt hatten, zu viel zu erwarten. Was wissen sie schon über Blaine?

"Kurt", Blaines leise, leicht stockende Stimme lässt Kurt in seinem Gewusel innehalten. Sofort ist er an seiner Seite und er kann die nervöse Energie, die er ausstrahlt, fast spüren.

"Ich habe..." Blaine hält inne und Kurt wartet geduldig, während er nach Worten sucht. Seit Blaine zu sprechen begonnen hat, hat er sowohl Kurt als auch seinen Sprachtherapeuten mit seinen Fortschritten überrascht, aber er hat immer noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Oft hat er Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden und vergisst darüber, was er eigentlich hat sagen wollen. Manchmal vertauscht er Wörter und ganze Sätze, oder er sagt Dinge, die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben. Aber jeder noch so kleine Fortschritt ist ein guter Fortschritt.

"Ich habe ein Gesch-schenk", sagt Blaine einen Moment später und müht sich ab mit dem _sch_.

"Die Geschenke gibt es erst morgen, das weißt du doch?" erinnert Kurt ihn.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will, dass... nur du allein."

"Du willst, dass ich es aufmache, bevor die anderen hier sind?", interpretiert Kurt und Blaine nickt begeistert. Kurt zieht überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich nehme mal an", sagt er, "Dad und Carole müssen es niemals erfahren."

Mit einem Augenzwinkern ergreift Kurt die Schachtel, die eines Tages, während er auf der Arbeit war, unter ihrem Baum aufgetaucht ist. Sie ist überraschend leicht und Kurt lässt sich neben Blaine aufs Sofa fallen, bevor er vorsichtig den Klebstreifen abzieht und sie auswickelt, ohne einen einzigen Riss im Geschenkpapier (darauf bildet er sich was ein). Er öffnet die Schachtel und schaut hinein. Drin liegt ein einzelnes weißes Blatt Papier, geschmückt mit Blaines zittriger Handschrift.

 _Nimm meine Hände_. Sonst steht da nichts. Kurt schaut Blaine verwundert an und der lächelt nur und streckt seine Hände aus. Kurt ergreift sie mit beiden Händen und Blaine bedeutet ihm mit einem erwartungsvollen Augenrollen, sich vor ihn zu stellen – und Kurt steht vollkommen verwirrt auf. Blaines schließt die Finger fest um Kurts Hände und spannt die Arme an, als er sich anschickt, sich hochzuziehen. Kurt zuckt zusammen und lehnt sich nach hinten, damit er nicht vornüber auf Blaine fällt.

"Blaine, was...?" Er geht einen halben Schritt rückwärts und Blaine steht aufrecht da. Das ist an sich nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, denn Kurt hilft Blaine auch dann sich hinzustellen, wenn er ihn in seinen Stuhl, oder aufs Bett oder ins Auto umsetzt. Was Kurt ein überraschtes Quietschen entlockt, ist die Tatsache, dass Blaine seinen rechten Fuß anhebt und einen Schritt vorwärts macht und dann seinen linken, bis er dicht vor Kurt steht.

"Blaine...", haucht Kurt und lässt seine Hände über Blaines Unterarme zu seinen Ellbogen rutschen, um ihn besser unterstützen zu können. Blaine lächelt dieses typische _Blaine-Lächeln_ , das Kurts Herz jedesmal garantiert dahinschmelzen lässt.

"Geh weiter", sagt Blaine und Kurt geht gehorsam einen Schritt rückwärts. Blaine folgt ihm und auch wenn er sich schwer auf Kurt stützt, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, so _läuft_ er doch.

"Blaine, du läufst", sagt Kurt mit ungläubiger Stimme. Blaines Zeh bleibt am Fußboden hängen und er kommt ins Stolpern, aber Kurt ist da, verstärkt seinen Griff, kommt ihm entgegen, legt die Arme um Blaine und drückt ihn an sich.

Das sind die Momente, von denen er träumt. Die Momente, in denen Blaine all das macht, von dem die Ärzte ihm gesagt haben, er würde es nie wieder machen und Kurt würde der Welt am liebsten entgegen schreien, _das ist mein_ _Verlobter_ _und er hat bereits mehr erreicht als ihr je erreichen werdet._ Aber er hält sich zurück, denn das wäre unhöflich und lächerlich, selbst für Kurts Verhältnisse. Stattdessen zieht er Blaine noch fester an sich, und als Blaine ihn anschaut und "Frohe Weihnachten" sagt, da füllen sich Kurts Augen mit Tränen.

Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass das das beste Weihnachten seines Lebens ist.

 

**immer noch der 25. Dezember 2018**

_Sarah Hudson_

Sarah drückt ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem Fenster. Sie ist noch nie vorher in New York gewesen, noch nie wirklich aus Ohio herausgekommen und sie hat noch nie so viele Lichter gesehen. In der Ferne kann sie hohe Gebäude erkennen, Schneeflocken wirbeln durch die Luft und erstrahlen im Scheinwerferlicht wie tausende blinkende Weihnachtslichter und es kommt ihr vor wie Zauberei. Als hätte sie beim Verlassen des Flugzeugs eine völlig neue Welt betreten und sie fragt sich, ob sie ihre Onkels wohl deshalb so lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, weil sie in diesem Zauberland festsitzen.

"Sarah, Liebes, denkst du dran, dass das ein Mietwagen ist? Verschmier nicht die Scheiben." Melanies Stimme reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zieht sie nach hinten und sie stöhnt, weil ihre Mutter ihr immer jeden Spaß verdirbt. Also entscheidet sie sich dafür, aufgeregt auf ihrem Kindersitz auf und ab zu wippen und schaut zwischen Melanie und Finn hin und her.

"Wann sind wir da?"

"Ein bisschen noch. Sei nicht so ungeduldig", sagt Finn und Sarah verschränkt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und lässt sich in ihren Sitz fallen, denn sie ist _so_ aufgeregt und jetzt hat ihr auch noch ihr Daddy den Spaß verdorben.

"Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit du deine Onkels gesehen hast, stimmt's?", fragt Carole vom Vordersitz und dreht sich lächelnd zu Sarah um.

Sarah nickt und ruft: "Schon ewig!"

Carole schmunzelt und streckt den Arm nach hinten, um Sarah durchs Haar zu wuscheln und Sarah kichert. "Denkst du, Onkel Kurt wird wieder mit mir Plätzchen backen?" Sie erinnert sich an das letzte Mal, als sie ihre Onkels gesehen hat, als Kurt sie den Teig hat rühren lassen und sie beide abwechselnd davon genascht hatten, wenn ihre Mama nicht hingesehen hatte.

"Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich, dass Onkel Kurt gesagt hat, er kann es kaum erwarten, dass jemand kommt, um ihm beim Zuckerplätzchen backen zu helfen", sagt Carole und zwinkert ihr zu, und Sarah fängt wieder an zu wippen und klatscht in die Hände.

"Können wir sie verzieren?"

"Ich bin sicher, Onkel Kurt würde sie liebend gern mit dir zusammen verzieren", sagt Melanie und drückt kurz Sarahs Schulter.

Sarah windet sich vor Begeisterung, denn sie hat so lange auf diese Reise gewartet und jetzt sind da Lichter und Plätzchen und alles erscheint ihr wie ein wahr gewordener Traum und sie beschließt, dass sie ihre Onkels liebt. "Onkel Blaine hat mich mal Huckepack reiten lassen!", ruft sie nach einer Weile aus und schaut ihren Vater und ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. "Wenn ich ihn ganz lieb frage, wird er es dann wieder machen?"

Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen und sowohl Finns als auch Melanies Gesichtsausdruck ist ganz ernst geworden, so wie wenn sie über erwachsene Sachen reden.

"Erinnerst du dich, worüber wir gesprochen haben, Schatz?", fragt Melanie und streichelt Sarah durchs Haar. "Wegen Onkel Blaine?"

Sarah nickt, beißt sich auf die Lippe, blickt auf ihren Schoß und hofft, dass sie jetzt gerade nichts Falsches gemacht hat. "Dass jemand Onkel Blaine wehgetan hat."

"Mm-hm", fährt Melanie mit ihrer leisen Mama-Stimme fort, die sie immer dann benutzt, wenn etwas sehr ernst ist. "Du musst immer daran denken, okay? Er kann nicht mehr all das machen, was er früher gemacht hat, deshalb musst du besonders lieb zu ihm sein."

Sarah nickt erneut sehr ernsthaft, denn sie wird ganz bestimmt lieb zu Onkel Blaine sein, sie versteht es nur nicht. "Aber er hat sich doch am Kopf wehgetan, nicht an den Armen."

Carole reicht nach hinten, ergreift Sarahs Hand und drückt sie. "Sich den Kopf zu verletzen, hat seinen ganzen Körper verletzt, Schatz."

"Onkel Blaine wird anders sein als du ihn in Erinnerung hast", erklärt Finn anschließend und Sarah gefällt es nicht, dass sie alle mit ihren ernsten Erwachsenenstimmen sprechen, aber sie bemüht sich wirklich, es zu verstehen, denn sie mag Onkel Blaine und möchte Quatsch mit ihm machen. "Jemand hat ihm richtig schlimm wehgetan und du musst bei ihm super brav sein."

"Das werd ich", verspricht Sarah und schaut ihre Eltern mit großen Augen an. "Ich werde super brav sein."

Und während der restlichen Fahrt ist sie brav, sieht geduldig aus dem Fenster und quietscht nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, als sie endlich, _endlich_ in eine Auffahrt einbiegen.

"Boah", sagt Sarah, als sie aus dem Auto steigen und hält sich an der Hand ihrer Mutter fest, um nicht auf dem Eis auszurutschen. Das Haus sieht durchschnittlich aus, nicht aufregender als ihr eigenes daheim, aber vor der Eingangstür ist eine lange hölzerne Rampe, wie eine Rutschbahn, die etwas zu flach geraten ist. Sarah findet, es sieht witzig aus.

Als sie an der Haustür klingeln, wächst eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Nervosität in ihr, denn sie hat ihre Onkels schon seit Ostern nicht mehr gesehen und sie ist immer ein wenig ängstlich, wenn sie Leute zum ersten Mal trifft. Aber dann macht Kurt die Tür auf, umarmt jeden, bittet sie ins Haus und er schaut Sarah mit großen Augen an, hebt sie hoch und wirbelt sie herum.

"Oh, meine wunderhübsche Nichte, es ist so lange her", sagt er und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie kichert und schüttelt den Kopf, denn das ist irgendwie eklig.

"Hallo, Onkel Kurt", sagt sie grinsend, als er aufhört sie zu drehen und er drückt sie noch einmal ganz fest, bevor er sie wieder auf den Boden plumpsen lässt.

"Du wirst immer größer, ich kann es kaum glauben! Wie alt bist du jetzt, zwanzig?"

Sarah kichert hinter vorgehaltenen Händen, weil Kurt so komisch ist. "Ich bin fünf, du Dummer!"

"Also schon fast zwanzig", sagt Kurt und zwinkert seinem Dad aus irgendeinem Grund zu. "Hattet ihr einen guten Flug?" Sie nickt und lässt zu, dass ihre Mutter sie zu sich umdreht, um ihr den Wintermantel auszuziehen.

"Ich hab Plätzchen bekommen!", ruft sie und Kurt zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelt, denn Plätzchen mag jeder.

"Ich nehme an, dann hast du kein besonderes Interesse mehr daran, mit mir Plätzchen zu backen, hmm?", neckt er und sie nickt eifrig.

"Können wir bitte Plätzchen machen?", fleht sie und Kurt lacht, beugt sich hinab und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und warum nur besteht jeder darauf, sie ständig zu küssen?

"Natürlich können wir das. Morgen, in Ordnung?" Sie nickt noch einmal und ihre Mutter nimmt ihre Hand und drückt sie, um sie daran zu erinnern – das weiß Sarah – ruhig zu bleiben und brav zu sein.

Kurt bedeutet ihnen, hereinzukommen und geht ihnen durch den Flur voran und die Erwachsenen unterhalten sich, aber Sarah achtet gar nicht darauf, fasziniert vom Lametta und den Kränzen, die das ganze Haus schmücken, von dem Duft nach köstlichem Essen und den eingepackten Geschenken unter dem winzigen künstlichen Tannenbaum.

Aber dann sind sie im Wohnzimmer und die Unterhaltung wird leiser und Sarah hebt den Blick und sieht Onkel Blaine auf dem Sofa sitzen, der sie anlächelt. Sie weiß selbst nicht warum, aber sie versteckt sich hinter Melanie, als alle ihn begrüßen und sich hinabbeugen, um ihn zu umarmen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Er begrüßt sie leise und Sarah kann nicht richtig verstehen, was er sagt, aber Carole versichert ihm, wie gut es ist, seine Stimme wieder zu hören und Finn klopft ihm auf den Rücken und all scheinen sie richtig glücklich zu sein und Sarah wird zunehmend verwirrter.

"Sarah, willst du Onkel Blaine nicht hallo sagen?", fragt Finn sie und sie klammert sich noch fester ans Bein ihrer Mutter und streckt nur den Kopf dahinter hervor.

"Hallo", sagt Blaine, legt den Kopf schief und hebt die Hand, um ihr zuzuwinken. Sie winkt zurück, aber bewegt sich keinen Schritt nach vorn, sondern bleibt hartnäckig hinter Melanie stehen. Sie weiß, dass Onkel Blaine sich wehgetan hat, sie erinnert sich, dass ihr Dad für eine ganze Woche weggegangen und hierher gekommen ist, um zu helfen und sie erinnert sich, wie sie ihr alles mit Tränen in den Augen erklärt haben. Aber sie hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, dass es schlimmer war als wenn sie sich beim Radfahren das Handgelenk verstauchte, schlimmer als ein aufgeschürftes Knie, das schnell wieder verheilte.

Onkel Blaine sieht anders aus, auf eine Art, die sie nicht wirklich erklären kann. Sein Lächeln ist schief und seine Haare sind ein bisschen zu lang und er sitzt so steif da, als wäre es unbequem und dann steht da ein Rollstuhl gleich neben dem Sofa, so wie Timmy aus ihrer Kindergartengruppe einen hat, aber größer und sie hat gar nicht gewusst, dass er einen braucht. Kurt hat sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas gesetzt und eine Hand auf Blaines Schulter gelegt, und Sarah verbirgt ihr Gesicht hinter den Beinen ihrer Mutter, weil alles so anders ist als sie es sich vorgestellt hat und dabei wollte sie doch wirklich Huckepack reiten und mit ihren Onkels spielen und jetzt sind alle so still und benehmen sich so seltsam.

"Bist du hungrig, Sarah?", fragt Kurt und sie nickt.

"Es war ein langer Tag", erklärt Melanie, und Sarah hört, wie die anderen sich bewegen und spitzelt hinter ihrer Mutter hervor.

"Also, das Abendessen hab ich fast fertig. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde und wir können essen, in Ordnung?"

Alle sind einer Meinung, dass Abendessen eine gute Idee ist, es ist immerhin schon fast sieben. Mit einem Kuss auf Blaines Kopf steht Kurt auf und geht in die Küche, gefolgt von Carole und Melanie. Burt setzt sich neben Blaine aufs Sofa und Finn scheucht Sarah ins Bad. Nachdem sie auf dem Klo war, achtet er darauf, dass sie sich ordentlich die Hände wäscht und abtrocknet und dann geht er vor ihr in die Hocke.

"Hey, Schätzchen, darf ich dich was fragen, bevor wir wieder reingehen?"

Sarah nickt und sie streckt bereits schmollend die Unterlippe vor, denn das ist der Ton, den ihr Vater immer anschlägt, wenn er über etwas Ernstes sprechen will.

"Warum hast du zu Onkel Blaine nicht hallo gesagt?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt Sarah leise und starrt auf ihre Füße. Finn streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Fürchtest du dich vor ihm?", fragt er und Sarah überlegt eine Weile, aber dann schüttelt sie den Kopf.

"Bist du nervös?"

Sie überlegt noch einmal, beißt sich auf die Lippe und nickt.

"Warum bist du nervös? Hast du Angst, ihm wehzutun?"

"Ja", flüstert sie und nickt, den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet. "Er ist anders."

"Ich weiß, er scheint sich verändert zu haben, aber er ist immer noch dein Onkel Blaine. Du musst nur besonders nett und lieb zu ihm sein. Glaubst du, du kannst das?"

"Mm-hm." Sie blickt zu ihrem Vater hoch und er umarmt sie kurz.

"Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein, er hat sich darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen. Onkel Kurt hat es mir gesagt."

"Ich werde lieb sein", sagt sie, als ihr Vater sie loslässt, aufsteht und auf sie hinablächelt.

"Cool." Er nimmt sie an der Hand und geht mit ihr aus dem Bad.

In der Küche sind alle am werkeln und Finn wird sofort abkommandiert, um beim Tischdecken zu helfen. Sarah holt ihren rosa Rucksack aus dem Flur, wo ihre Mutter ihn neben die Haustür gestellt hat und hüpft zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie Blaine auf dem Sofa erblickt, zögert sie wieder und schaut zwischen ihm und Burt hin und her.

"Willst du dich hierher setzen?", fragt Burt und klopft auf das Polster neben sich. Als Sarah neben ihn klettert, tätschelt Burt ihre Schulter und Blaine lächelt sie an. Sie ist wieder nervös, obwohl ihr Vater ihr gesagt hat, das muss sie nicht sein, aber sie kann nicht anders. Sie ist unsicher, was sie sagen oder tun soll und sie will keinen Ärger kriegen, weil sie etwas Falsches sagt und obwohl alle in der Küche solch einen Lärm machen, ist es hier drinnen furchtbar still.

"War... ähm", fängt Blaine mit stockender Stimme an und er schluckt und errötet und Sarah fragt sich, ob er wohl auch nervös ist. Aber das wäre lächerlich, weil Erwachsene nämlich nie nervös werden. "...dein Flug... okay?"

Sarah rutscht hin und her und schaut zu Burt hoch, denn sie ist irgendwie verwirrt.

"Ja, es war Sarahs erster Flug, stimmt's?", antwortet Burt und schaut sie an und Sarah nickt stolz.

"Ja! Aber es war gruselig, als es so geholpert hat", sagt sie und dieses Mal schaut sie Blaine richtig an und er nickt ernst.

"Es gab viele Turbulenzen", erklärt Burt und Sarah versucht, das Wort zu wiederholen, aber es klingt eher wie "Tub'lenz".

"Hey, Sarah, warum zeigst du Onkel Blaine nicht deinen Flügel-Aufkleber?", fragt Burt und stupst ihre Schulter an.

"Oh!" Sie kramt in ihrem Rucksack herum, bis sie den richtigen Aufkleber findet – goldfarben, glänzend und ziemlich perfekt. Burt gibt ihr einen kleinen Schubs und sie zögert nur einen Augenblick, bevor sie auf dem Sofa hinüberrutscht, bis sie direkt neben Blaine sitzt.

"Guck, Onkel Blaine!" Sie hält den Aufkleber hoch, damit er ihn sehen kann und bewegt ihn hin und her, so dass er das Licht widerspiegelt und glänzt. "Der Pilot hat ihn mir geschenkt."

"Wow", sagt Blaine lächelnd und hebt die Hand, um ihn vorsichtig zu berühren. "Er ist... hübsch."

Sarah blickt zu Blaine hoch, legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet ihn.

"Darf ich deine Hand halten?"

"Klar." Blaine lächelt sie an und streckt seine große Hand nach ihrer kleinen aus. Seine Finger sind kalt und sie hält sie vorsichtig in ihrer Hand.

"Daddy sagt, ich muss ganz vorsichtig sein."

Blaine muss lachen und in seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich kleine Fältchen. "Ich bin zäh", sagt er und stupst sie leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. "Ich kann... was aushalten."

Sie ergreift seine Hand ein wenig fester, rutscht näher heran und schaut mit breitem Grinsen zu ihm hoch. Daddy hatte recht, erkennt sie mit einem Mal: es gibt keinen Grund, wegen Onkel Blaine nervös zu sein. Er sieht genauso begeistert aus, sie zu sehen wie immer.

"Ich werd mal nachsehen, ob sie meine Hilfe mit dem Abendessen brauchen. Braucht ihr zwei noch irgendwas?", fragt Burt, steht auf, berührt Sarahs Schulter und scheint sich über irgendetwas richtig zu freuen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, denn eigentlich wäre es ihr am liebsten, ihr Opa würde sie endlich alleine lassen; schließlich kann sie _ihn_ jeden Tag sehen und sie muss Onkel Blaine ein paar wichtige Dinge zeigen, das sollte er eigentlich wissen.

"Ich habe noch viel mehr Aufkleber", verkündet sie stolz und zieht den Rucksack auf ihren Schoß. "Willst du sie sehen?"

"Liebend... gern", sagt Blaine und sie müht sich ab, den Rucksack mit einer Hand zu öffnen, bis Blaine ihre Hand loslässt, damit sie es schafft, den Reißverschluss aufzuziehen. Sie zieht ihn auseinander und hält ihn Blaine hin, damit er hineinschauen kann.

"Wow", sagt er, angemessen beeindruckt. "Das sind, ähm, eine... ganze Menge Aufkleber."

"Ich weiß", sagt Sarah in ernstem Ton, denn ihre Aufkleber sind ihr sehr wichtig. "Ich habe eine Sammlung."

Sie kramt zwischen den Aufklebern herum und zieht ihre Lieblingsstücke heraus, legt sie Blaine vorsichtig aufs Bein und erläutert sie. Blaine hört aufmerksam zu, stellt zu dem ein oder anderen Aufkleber eine Frage und manchmal kann sie ihn nicht richtig verstehen, weil seine Stimme jetzt so komisch klingt, aber sie ist froh, dass _endlich_ jemand ihre Sammlung wirklich zu schätzen weiß. Sie sortieren sie nach Farben und breiten sie auf Blaines und ihrem eigenen Schoß aus und Blaine lässt immer wieder einen auf den Boden fallen und Sarah kann nicht aufhören zu kichern.

"Willst du einen haben?", fragt sie nach einer Weile und schaut Onkel Blaine an.

"Ich... hätt' gern einen", sagt er lächelnd und sie wippt aufgeregt auf und ab und beugt sich vor, um die Aufkleber genauestens in Augenschein zu nehmen, auf der Suche nach dem perfekten. Sie braucht eine Weile, um sich für einen grünen Dinosaurier mit lila Punkten zu entscheiden, hält ihn stolz in die Höhe und wartet auf Blaines Zustimmung. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und zieht voller Konzentration das Papier von der Rückseite ab, bevor sie sich zu Blaine umdreht, einen Moment überlegt und den Aufkleber auf seinem Hemdkragen platziert.

"Fertig!", ruft sie fröhlich und Blaine hebt die Hand und streicht ihn glatt.

"P...perfekt." Blaine zeigt lächelnd auf den Aufkleber. "Du?"

Sarah sucht auch für sich einen Aufkleber aus – eine pink glitzernde Blume – zieht das Papier ab und fordert Blaine auf, sie ihr auf die Wange zu kleben – und er gehorcht. Sie klatscht begeistert in die Hände, als Kurt ins Zimmer kommt, sich neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen lässt und sie zwischen sich und Blaine einklemmt.

"Na, was treibt ihr beiden so?", fragt er und Sarah schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Ist er etwa blind?

"Ich zeige Onkel Blaine meine Aufkleber!", ruft sie und deutet auf die, die sie beide immer noch auf dem Schoß liegen haben. "Ich hab ihm einen geschenkt, schau her."

"Wow, ein Dinosaurier." Blaine hat sich zu ihm umgedreht und Kurt streicht mit dem Finger über den Aufkleber an seinem Kragen.

"Willst du auch einen?", fragt Sarah, denn sie hat _noch_ einen grünen Dinosaurier und es würde Sinn machen, wenn sie beide den gleichen hätten.

"Das wäre großartig, Sarah", sagt Kurt, beugt sich vor und küsst sie auf den Kopf. Sie windet sich unter ihm, bevor sie den anderen Aufkleber herauszieht und ihn auf sein Hemd klebt.

"So. Jetzt passt ihr zusammen, weil ihr euch liebhabt." Sarah sagt es, als sei es eine Tatsache, und das ist es schließlich auch. Manchmal trägt ihre Mutter morgens die Sachen ihres Vaters, damit sie zusammenpassen und sie weiß, dass sie das machen, weil sie verheiratet sind und sich liebhaben.

"Das tun wir", sagt Kurt, steht auf und beugt sich vor, um Blaines Mundwinkel zu küssen und Sarah verzieht das Gesicht. Warum nur wollen die Erwachsenen sich immer vor ihr küssen? "Und jetzt musst du dir die Hände waschen gehen, denn es ist Zeit zum Essen."

Sarah sammelt schnell ihre Aufkleber ein, steckt sie wieder in ihren Rucksack, weil sie nämlich am _Verhungern_ ist und steht daneben, als Kurt Blaine in seinen Rollstuhl hilft.

"Darf ich mitfahren?", fragt sie, denn sie hat auch schon einmal in Timmys Rollstuhl gesessen und das hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Kurt schaut Blaine zögernd an, der nickt und auf seine Beine klopft. Sarah lässt sich von Kurt auf Blaines Schoß heben, Blaine legt ihr seine Arme um die Taille und als Kurt sie in die Küche schiebt, quietscht sie vor Lachen.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel Blaine", sagt sie, als sie mit Lachen fertig ist, dreht sich auf seinem Schoß um, legt ihm die Arme um den Hals und küsst ihn auf die Wange.

"Ich dich auch", flüstert er zurück, hält sie noch fester und legt ihr seine Wange auf den Kopf.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Sarah am nächsten Morgen erwacht, weiß sie nicht, wo sie ist. Sie ist zwischen zwei Körpern eingequetscht, ein Arm liegt quer über ihr und im ersten Moment denkt sie, sie muss wohl im Bett ihrer Eltern eingeschlafen sein. Aber sie erinnert sich nicht, einen schlimmen Traum gehabt zu haben oder sich zu fürchten und das sind die einzigen Gründe, dass ihre Eltern sie bei sich schlafen lassen.

Sie blinzelt vorsichtig mit einem Auge, sieht einen Wuschelkopf voller Locken, kichert und bläst eine Strähne weg, die direkt vor ihren Lippen hängt. Onkel Blaine gähnt ausgiebig und bewegt sich, macht ein schmatzendes Geräusch und blinzelt sie an. Sarah kichert noch einmal, weil er so witzig aussieht mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren und dem albernen Grinsen im Gesicht. Er streckt die Hand aus und gibt ihr einen Nasenstüber. Seine Finger sind immer noch in allen möglichen Pink-, Lila- und Grünschattierungen bemalt und an seinem Pyjama kleben Glitzer und Aufkleber.

Um sie herum liegen Decken und Kissen und das sanfte Licht der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung erhellt den Raum. Sie waren bis weit nach ihrer Zubettgehzeit aufgeblieben und hatten eine Deckenburg gebaut und Kurt hatte alle Decken und Kissen, die er finden konnte, zusammengetragen, während Blaine von seinem gemütlichen Kissenthron aus zugeschaut hatte.

Onkel Blaine hatte sich von ihr mit Filzstiften die Fingernägel 'lackieren' und Blumen auf die Arme malen lassen (wenigstens so lange, bis Kurt ihr gesagt hatte, sie dürfte ihn nicht anmalen, weil er nicht vor ihr weglaufen kann) und dann hatten sie mit Blaines Bastelsachen Glitzerkarten gebastelt und Kurt hatte ihre Haare in eine Million dünne Zöpfchen geflochten und ihre Onkels sind _viel_ cooler als ihre Eltern.

Kurz vor Mitternacht waren sie unter einem Deckenberg in ihrer Burg eingeschlafen und Kurt hatte die Christbaumbeleuchtung angelassen. Sarah hatte sich zwischen sie gekuschelt und jeden auf die Stirn geküsst, bevor sie eingeschlafen war und sie ist ziemlich sicher, dass es das beste Weihnachten ihres Lebens ist.

Bis jetzt... denn Kurt rollt sich herum – wahrscheinlich will er zu Blaine – und zerquetscht Sarah unter sich. Sie quietscht und kämpft sich unter ihm heraus, fest an Blaine gepresst, der zu Lachen angefangen hat. Kurt schreckt überrascht aus dem Schlaf hoch und als er Sarah und Blaine sieht, verzieht er den Mund zu einem Lächeln.

"Also, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass ich neben solch einer hübschen Prinzessin aufwachen würde", sagt er, beugt sich vor und gibt ihr einen Schmatz auf die Stirn.

"Iiih", protestiert Sarah und Kurt hat plötzlich einen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihr überhaupt nicht gefällt und dann wirft er sich auf sie und fängt an, sie zu kitzeln. Sie schreit und versucht, ihm zu entkommen, fällt rückwärts über Blaine und landet auf seinem Bauch. "Rette mich, Onkel Blaine!" kreischt sie und Blaine legt die Arme um sie, um sie vor Kurt zu beschützen, der sich über sie beugt und...

Plötzlich sind da schmatzende Geräusche und Sarah wird klar, dass sie sich küssen – also ehrlich, was haben diese Erwachsenen nur immer mit ihrer Küsserei? Sie kriecht zwischen ihnen heraus und gibt einen angewiderten Ton von sich und Kurt lacht, legt die Arme um Blaine, kuschelt sich an seine Seite und streicht Sarah eins ihrer dünnen Zöpfchen hinters Ohr.

"Guten Morgen", flüstert Onkel Blaine und Sarah verzieht das Gesicht und verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme.

"Können wir zum Frühstück Pfannkuchen essen?", fragt sie in der Hoffnung, ihre Onkels dazu zu bringen, mit der Küsserei aufzuhören und stattdessen etwas anderes zu machen. Vorzugsweise etwas, das viel mehr Spaß macht und auch noch gut schmeckt.

"Liebe Pfannkuchen", stimmt Blaine ihr zu und schaut Kurt erwartungsvoll an. Kurt seufzt dramatisch, bevor er sich hinsetzt, Blaine beim Aufsetzen hilft und ein paar Kissen vor dem Sofa drapiert, damit er sich dort anlehnen kann.

"Dann also Pfannkuchen."

Und deshalb beschließt Sarah, dass ihre Onkels wahrscheinlich die coolsten Erwachsenen der ganzen Welt sind, komme was da wolle.

 

 

*** * ***

 

_Helena Dershowitz_

Helena erfährt viel über ihre Nachbarn beim Frühstückstee. Sie sitzt an ihrem, der Straße zugewandten Fenster, die Teetasse in der Hand, die Katze auf dem Schoß, und beobachtet. Sie hat es als erste gewusst, als Phyllis von nebenan eine Affäre mit dem Briefträger hatte; war die erste gewesen, die Babymützchen gestrickt hatte, nachdem das nette, junge, schwangere Pärchen schreiend zum Krankenhaus gefahren war. Sie wusste alles über Mr Morris, der in jedem Herbst seine Blätter in den Vorgarten von Ed Herman rechte; sie drückte heimlich die Daumen (oder eher nicht so heimlich, wie ihr Mann Earl einwenden würde) für das Pärchen, das jeden Morgen beieinander stehenblieb, um sich zu unterhalten, wenn sie ihre Hunde Gassi führten (und natürlich fiel ihr auf, wie sich die Hunde immer aneinander kuschelten, so wie das nur verliebte Hunde tun).

Als also am Haus gegenüber quer über das Zu-Verkaufen-Schild im Vorgarten plötzlich _verkauft_ geschrieben stand, da hatte Helena abgewartet und beobachtet. Als eine Rampe zur Haustür gebaut worden war, da hatte sie eine Einladung für ihre wöchentlichen Bridgeabende fertiggemacht (seit Paulines Herzoperation fehlte ihnen ein Spieler), hatte gehofft, dass wer auch immer dort einziehen würde, ein nettes Pärchen wäre, mit einer Vorliebe fürs Stricken.

Zuerst hatte sie Kurt kennengelernt, einen netten Jungen mit schicker Frisur, wie man sie aus dem Fernsehen kennt. Er hatte ihren Begrüßungskorb voller Kekse und Muffins lächelnd und mit einem freundlichen _Danke schön_ entgegen genommen, aber sein Blick war erschöpft gewesen und seine Schritte schleppend. Sie hatte die gesamte folgende Woche damit verbracht, ihm einen wunderschönen, blauen Sofaüberwurf zu machen, während sie in ihrem Schaukelstuhl saß und aus dem Fenster sah.

Blaine hatte sie kennengelernt, als sie ihnen die Decke hinüberbrachte und Kurt sie hereinbat, ihr Tee anbot und ihr sagte, wie schön es sei, Nachbarn zu haben, die einander wirklich kennenlernen wollten. Als Kurt sie einander vorgestellt hatte, hatte Blaine auf dem Sofa gesessen, Helena mit einer winzigen Handbewegung zugewunken und sie aufmerksam beobachtet. Sie hatte ihnen noch mehr Leckereien versprochen, hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten nicht zögern anzurufen und sie könnten jederzeit vorbeikommen, wenn sie etwas bräuchten.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt hat sie alles beobachtet. Hat die beiden hübschen Mädchen ein- und ausgehen sehen, die Blaine fast täglich irgendwohin brachten. Sie hat Kurt beobachtet, wenn er Blaine bei ihren täglichen Spaziergängen vor sich herschob und an Tagen, an denen sie auf der Veranda saß, winkten sie sich lächelnd zu.

Sie sieht ihnen gern zu, hat sogar eine Regenbogenflagge vor dem Haus aufgehängt, um ihre Unterstützung zu demonstrieren (Earl hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas über 'die Jugend von heute' gemurmelt, bevor er ihre Wange geküsst hatte und ins Haus verschwunden war). Sie hat es sich zum Prinzip gemacht, den jungen Damen heiße Schokolade zu bringen, wenn sie draußen Schnee schaufeln, und Kurt Eintöpfe und Kuchen, wenn sie findet, dass er zu dünn aussieht.

Im Dezember lädt Kurt sie und Earl zu einem Weihnachtsessen ein und Helena muss Blaine einfach ein Kompliment zu seiner schönen Stimme machen, als er sie begrüßt. Er errötet und Helena kann es kaum erwarten, ihren Freunden beim Bridge am Mittwoch zu erzählen, wie viel besser es Blaine bereits geht und dass sie vielleicht erwägen sollten, ihn zu einem ihrer Spiele einzuladen. Bridge ist gut für den Geist und für die Seele, davon ist sie überzeugt. Oder vielleicht will Blaine ja auch mit dem Stricken anfangen, das würde sicherlich seine Fingerfertigkeit verbessern.

Sie hat so viele Pläne, so viele Ideen, so viele Kekse zu backen und Gesprächsstoff mit ihren Freundinnen. Diese süßen Nachbarsjungen eröffnen ihr ganz neue Möglichkeiten.

Aber als Helena an einem kalten Januarmorgen sieht, wie Blaine auf einen Rollator gestützt aus dem Haus kommt, mit vorsichtigen Schritten, aber einem Grinsen im Gesicht; wie Kurt mit stolzem Blick eine stützende Hand auf seinen Rücken legt, da verfliegen all ihre Pläne und scheinen plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig. Denn diese Jungs sind endlich glücklich, bewältigen ihre Vergangenheit und erreichen ihr Ziel.

Sie wischt sich mit ihrem Taschentuch eine Träne weg, streichelt ihre Katze und trinkt ihren Tee.

 

**~***~**


	16. Manchmal reicht schon ein Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Abwechslung mal wieder ein kurzes Kapitel. Und vielen Dank an [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen <3

Übersetzung des zweiten Abschnitts von  [Sometimes (a sandwich is all it takes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488794)  (Kapitel 14 von 'Lovesong')  von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**17\. Januar 2019**

Heute ist ein schrecklicher Tag. Margaret hätte eigentlich schon vor über einer Stunde mit dem Seiten-Layout hier sein müssen und Kurt _weiß_ , dass sie ihm aus dem Weg geht, weil sie es noch nicht fertig hat und sein Computer hängt sich ständig auf, weshalb er es auch nicht selbst machen kann und jeden Augenblick wird seine Chefin hereinkommen und eine Erklärung verlangen und Kurt wird herumstammeln und gefeuert werden und auf der Straße leben, um Essen betteln und seine Kleider in der Gosse waschen müssen und...

Nein. Tief durchatmen. Kurt atmet langsam durch die Nase ein, schließt die Augen und atmet durch den Mund wieder aus. Kurt Hummel gerät nicht in Panik. Er kann mit jeder Situation umgehen und lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Er wird einfach die nächsten paar Tage länger arbeiten, um alles aufzuholen – keine große Sache. Er kann am nächsten Donnerstag von zuhause aus arbeiten, als Ausgleich dafür, dass Olivia länger bleiben muss. Oder vielleicht kann Rachel vorbeikommen und eine Weile bei Blaine bleiben... Kurt kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, tippt mit seinem Kugelschreiber einen schnellen Rhythmus auf den Schreibtisch und lässt seine Gedanken im gleichen Tempo rasen, in dem Versuch, sich eine Lösung zu überlegen.

Er fischt sein Handy heraus, um Margaret _noch einmal_ anzurufen, und Olivia auch, und vielleicht sollte er auch seine Lebensversicherungsgesellschaft auf diese Liste setzen, denn wenn diese Woche so weitergeht, dann hat er gute Chancen, sie _nicht_ zu überleben.

Es klopft leise an seiner Tür und Tiffany, die Sekretärin, schlüpft ins Zimmer. "Da ist jemand für dich", sagt sie und in ihren Augen ist ein Leuchten, das Kurt so nicht kennt und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefällt. Oh Gott, er wird gefeuert werden, oder etwa nicht? Er wird gefeuert und selbst die Sekretärin ist der Meinung, dass er es verdient hat. Sein Herz ist überzeugt, dass das sein Ende ist und setzt einen Schlag aus.

"In Ordnung", sagt Kurt, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat und lächelt die Sekretärin an, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht danach zumute ist. "Danke, ich komme sofort."

Tiffany nickt und geht wieder. Kurt trinkt einen Schluck Wasser und macht sich bereit. Wenn er schon gefeuert wird, dann wird er mit Würde untergehen. Er rückt sein Jackett zurecht, streicht mögliche abstehende Haarsträhnen glatt und versucht, das bisschen Würde, das ihm noch geblieben ist, mit eisernem Griff festzuhalten. Gerade als er mit einem nervösen Gefühl im Magen aufsteht, geht die Tür auf.

Und Kurt muss blinzeln, denn sein Verstand kann es einfach nicht begreifen. Es ist nicht seine Chefin, die das Zimmer betritt, sondern Blaine, der sich selbst im Rollstuhl vorwärts schiebt, während Olivia dicht hinter ihm her geht.

"Blaine?", sagt Kurt und versteht es nicht wirklich. Er war sich absolut sicher gewesen, wer da gleich durch diese Tür kommen würde – und dabei ist es Blaine, Blaine, der nicht mehr hier gewesen ist, seit _damals_. Blaine – mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Hallo", begrüßt Blaine ihn und runzelt die Stirn. "Ist es... ungünstig?"

Kurt beeilt sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Nein, nein, nein, ich bin nur gerade... ähm..." Er stellt fest, dass es keinen schonenden Weg gibt, seinem Verlobten mitzuteilen, dass sie sich bald einen Pappkarton an der Straßenecke werden teilen müssen.

"Gut, weil ich nämlich zufällig...ähm..." Blaine legt die Stirn in Falten und schaut zu Olivia hoch.

"Nora", hilft Olivia und Blaine nickt. Kurt spürt, wie er erbleicht, und sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Oh Gott, hat seine Chefin jetzt wirklich seinen eigenen Verlobten hereingeschickt, um ihn zu feuern?

"...weil ich Nora getroffen habe und sie hat mir das hier gegeben... um, ähm..." Blaine ringt nach Worten, "...um es dir zu geben."

Er streckt seine Handfläche aus, auf der ein kleiner USB-Stick liegt.

"Sie hat auch gesagt, sie kann... vom St-arbucks unten an der Straße aus fühlen, wie du dir Sorgen machst und du sollst mal eine Pause machen, sonst wirst du noch ein... Aneurysma kriegen."

Olivia drückt Blaines Schulter und ist offensichtlich stolz auf ihn, weil er die gesamte Nachricht ganz alleine übermittelt hat. Kurt nimmt ihm den USB-Stick aus der Hand und sieht ihn sich genauer an. Es ist derselbe, den er Margaret gegeben hat; der, auf den er bereits seit über einer Stunde wartet. Er lacht und beugt sich vor, um Blaine fest in die Arme zu schließen. Blaine legt ihm einen Arm über den Rücken und drückt zurück.

"Was macht du hier?", fragt Kurt, löst sich von ihm und küsst ihn auf die Wange.

"Du hast vergessen, dein..." Blaine runzelt die Stirn.

"Dein Mittagessen", flüstert Olivia aus dem Hintergrund.

"...dein Mittagessen mitzunehmen. Ich wollte es dir... bringen." Blaine zuckt die Schultern, so als wäre die Tatsache, dass er sich aus dem Haus gewagt hat, freiwillig in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen ist, keine große Sache.

"Danke dir", sagt Kurt, der es nicht schafft, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu beruhigen, und küsst noch einmal seine Wange. Es erstaunt ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wie es Blaine auch nach all dieser Zeit immer noch gelingt, ihn zu beeindrucken, ihn so glücklich zu machen, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind.

"Er hat es ganz alleine gemacht", sagt Olivia und reicht ihm eine Papiertüte. Kurt schaut hinein.

"Puten-Sandwich?" Blaine spricht es aus, als wäre es eine Frage, als würde er plötzlich an sich selbst zweifeln. "Mit Hummus."

"Perfekt." Kurt ergreift Blaines Hand und drückt sie.

"Ich geh dann mal eben zu Starbucks, um mir einen Kaffee zu holen?", sagt Olivia und zwinkert Kurt zu. "Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

Kurt stöhnt auf und fischt seine Brieftasche heraus. "Oh Gott, ich werde dich womöglich tatsächlich heiraten, wenn du mir einen Venti Macchiato mitbringen kannst."

Blaine gibt einen Laut des Protests von sich, als Kurt Olivia Geld in die Hand drückt. "Keine Sorge, unser Bett ist groß genug für drei", sagt er leichthin. Blaine schnauft verächtlich und Olivia kichert, bevor sie sich aus dem Staub macht.

Kurt kann nicht aufhören mit seinem blöden Grinsen, als er Blaine an den Tisch schiebt und die Stoffe und Designs zur Seite räumt, die überall herumliegen.

"Habe ich dich... bei etwas unterbrochen?" Blaine sieht besorgt aus, als er die Stapel beäugt, die überall im Zimmer verteilt sind. Kurt bezeichnet es gerne als 'organisiertes Chaos', aber wahrscheinlich sieht es doch etwas einschüchternd aus.

"Du hast nur einen Arbeitstag unterbrochen, der gerade dabei war, aus den Fugen zu geraten... und meine eingebildete, vorzeitige Kündigung", sagt Kurt mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung.

"Was?"

Kurt lacht und zieht einen Stuhl neben Blaine.

"Eigentlich hast du meinen Tag _gerettet_." Er küsst Blaine erneut auf die Wange – kann einfach nicht aufhören – bevor er zwei Sandwiches und eine Dose mit Apfelschnitzen aus der Tüte zieht. Die Sandwiches sind ordentlich geviertelt, an den Seiten spitzeln Salatblätter heraus und es ist einfach so unglaublich großartig, dass Kurt sich kaum noch daran erinnern kann, wieso er vorhin so gestresst war.

Blaine hört aufmerksam zu, als Kurt ihm von seinem verrückten Tag erzählt. Er lächelt und steuert mitfühlende Kommentare bei, wenn Kurt innehält, um Luft zu holen. Als das Sandwich aus Blaines schlecht kooperierenden Fingern rutscht und auf seinem Schoß landet, verstummen sie beide. Als Blaine sich entschuldigen will, will Kurt nichts davon hören, sondern sammelt nur sorgsam den Salat von Blaines Schoß und wischt das Hummus weg.

"Ich würde mit dir auch in einem... Papp... karton leben", sagt Blaine lächelnd, während Kurt mit einem Fleckentferner-Stift den Fleck auf Blaines Hose betupft. Kurt schaut hoch und hält inne. Blaine spricht heute abgehackter, undeutlicher und zögernder als üblich und Kurt nimmt an, dass daran die Nervosität schuld ist, in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs zu sein. Aber er sieht ihn so _aufrichtig_ an, mit großen Augen und verletzlichem Blick, die Lippen rosa, weil er darauf herumgekaut hat, und Kurt würde ihn am liebsten fest in die Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen.

"Das würde ganz schön eng werden. Ich brauche ziemlich viel Platz", warnt Kurt ihn.

"Umso besser", sagt Blaine und streichelt mit dem Daumen leicht über Kurts Handrücken. Kurt dreht seine Hand nach oben und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

"Selbst wenn wir in einem Fluss baden und uns unsere Kleider aus Baumrinde nähen müssten?"

"Baumrinde würde gut... zu deinen Augen passen."

Kurt hebt ihre verschränkten Hände hoch und küsst Blaines Finger. "Mmmh, das ist das Romantischste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast."

Blaine öffnet den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, aber dann runzelt er die Stirn, als es ihm entfällt, was immer es auch war. Er schnauft und versucht, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Kurt hält sie nur umso fester.

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine", sagt er aufrichtig und Blaine senkt den Blick und seine Wimpern berühren seine Wangen. "Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Ich liebe dich auch", murmelt Blaine. "Sogar mit Baumrinde."

Kurt lacht und lässt Blaines Hand los, damit er ihn umständlich seitlich in den Arm nehmen kann.

"Danke für das Mittagessen", sagt er zu den Locken hinter Blaines Ohr. "Und dafür, dass du meinen beschissenen Tag gerettet hast."

Blaine schmiegt sich fest an Kurt und hebt eine Hand, um sie um Kurts Unterarm zu legen. "Jederzeit."

 

**~***~**

 


	17. Scherben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Zusammenfassung:** Blaine steht kurz davor zusammenzubrechen, zu _zerbrechen_ , alles an ihm ist so angespannt und kraftvoll und doch so zerbrechlich. Die Risse sind bereits sichtbar und jetzt wartet er nur noch auf den Stoß, den unbedachten Schubser, der alles wieder in Scherben zerspringen lassen wird, was sie so sorgsam zusammengesetzt haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen <3 <3

Übersetzung von  [Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488508)  (Kapitel 11 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**23\. Januar 2019**

Kurt ist gerade aus einer kurzen Mittagspause zurückgekommen und balanciert einen Bagel ziemlich gewagt auf seiner Kaffeetasse, als der Anruf kommt. Kaffee schwappt ihm über die Hand und er schreit vor Schmerz auf, wischt sie schnell an seiner Jacke ab und sucht nach dem Handy in seiner Tasche. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint ein Bild von Blaine und oben das Wort _Zuhause_ und Kurt spürt, wie sich ihm vor Nervosität der Magen zusammenkrampft, aber er versucht ganz bewusst, noch nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Manchmal rufen Olivia oder Janessa an, weil der Wäschetrockner _mal wieder_ nicht funktioniert, oder sie können die Kasserole nicht finden, oder draußen läuft ein süßer, herrenloser Hund herum und was sollen sie jetzt machen. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

"Hallo?"

"Kurt?" Olivias Stimme ist leise und klingt beunruhigt.

"Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt er schnell – die Verbrennung auf seiner Hand ist vollkommen vergessen.

"Ich glaube, du solltest heimkommen."

Jetzt verfällt Kurt doch so langsam in Panik. Sein Herz rast und er hat schon seine Schlüssel in der Hand, stopft Papiere in seine Schultertasche und fährt den Computer herunter.

"Warum? Was ist passiert? Ist was mit Blaine?"

"Er... er ist nicht krank. Er ist nur... Ich glaube, er braucht dich jetzt hier." Da ist ein Unterton in Olivias Stimme, den Kurt so nicht kennt und das macht ihm Angst.

"Ich gehe gleich los. Ich komme so schnell ich kann, okay? Sag Blaine, ich bin unterwegs."

Olivia versichert ihm, dass sie es ausrichtet, bedankt sich und legt auf. Kurt fühlt sich seltsam, als würde er schweben, irgendwie unwirklich. Er greift nach seinem Mantel, sagt seiner Chefin Bescheid, dass er gehen muss und alles läuft ganz automatisch und unbewusst ab. Sie ist verständnisvoll, denn sie hat einen Bruder, der Krebs hat, weshalb sie weiß, wie das ist mit familiären Notfällen, und wenn Kurt nicht so sehr darauf fixiert wäre, möglichst schnell zu Blaine nachhause zu kommen, um zu erfahren, was los ist, dann würde er sie im Stillen dafür preisen.

Er ist schon einmal nachhause gerufen worden; als Blaine einen besonders schweren Krampfanfall hatte und ins Krankenhaus musste. Aber Olivia sagt, dass er nicht krank ist. Dass er _ihn_ braucht. In Gedanken geht er sämtliche möglichen Szenarien durch und er verwünscht sich selbst, weil er nicht mehr Informationen aus Olivia herausgeholt hat, solange er sie noch am Telefon hatte. Er denkt kurz darüber nach, sie zurückzurufen, aber er hat bereits den Motor gestartet und Olivia hat den Eindruck gemacht, als wolle sie das Gespräch möglichst schnell beenden, um wieder zu Blaine zurück zu können.

Die Fahrt dauert 45 Minuten und Kurt ist dankbar, dass es mitten am Tag ist und die Straßen nicht glatt sind, denn er ist nicht sicher, ob seine Nerven das noch länger aushalten könnten. Blaine ist es kontinuierlich besser gegangen, er war nicht mehr so depressiv gewesen, seine motorischen Fähigkeiten haben sich erheblich verbessert. Kurt kann sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert sein könnte, was womöglich immer noch geschieht, dass Olivia ihn so dringlich von der Arbeit nachhause ruft.

Als er das Haus betritt und die Schuhe auszieht, ist alles still und er geht nervös ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Blaine sitzt auf dem Sofa, Olivia neben ihm auf dem Boden, eine Hand auf seinem Knie und dieses ganze Szenario schreit geradezu, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Die Blumen, die neben dem Sofa gestanden haben, sind verschwunden, der Teppich hat einen dunklen Fleck, wo sie ganz offenbar gelandet sind und in der Luft liegt eine Spannung zum Schneiden dick. Als Kurt eintritt, steht Olivia auf, aber Blaine regt sich nicht. Er hebt noch nicht einmal den Blick, um erkennen zu lassen, dass er Kurts Anwesenheit bemerkt hat.

"Was ist los?", fragt Kurt, dem es nicht gelingt, irgendetwas aus der Szenerie vor sich herauszulesen. Olivia legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm, bedeutet ihm mit den Augen, in die Küche hinüberzugehen und Kurt folgt ihr. Erst da fällt ihm der Mullverband auf ihrem Handrücken auf.

"Was ist passiert? Was ist los?", fragt er, sobald sie in der Küche neben der Vorratskammer stehen, wo sie größtenteils außerhalb von Blaines Hörweite sind. Olivia sieht mitgenommen aus, ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und ihre Frisur ist unordentlich und Kurt spürt, wie sich ihm vor Sorge der Magen umdreht.

"Er... ich habe nur..." Olivia holt tief Luft und Kurt sieht, dass ihre Hände zittern. "Er wollte sich seine Musikbücher anschauen, die in deinem Büro liegen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er sich sicher ist, ich meine, wir wussten schließlich bereits, dass er keine Noten mehr lesen kann, aber... er wollte es unbedingt und ich glaube, es ist... es ist ihm erst da so richtig bewusst geworden, weißt du? Dass er sie nicht mehr lesen kann und er... ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt..."

Sie ist ganz aufgewühlt und hält einen Moment inne und Kurt gelingt es nicht, seinen panischen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Alles gut, Olivia", versucht er, sie zu beruhigen und legt ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Erzähl mir einfach, was passiert ist."

Sie wischt sich Tränen aus den Augen und versucht, sich zusammenzureißen.

"Er ist so wütend geworden, ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich dachte... er würde gleich anfangen zu hyperventilieren oder sich in einen Krampf hineinsteigern und ich habe versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er hat mir gar nicht zugehört und immer weiter... gekeucht und gekrampft, deshalb hab ich sein Carisoprodol geholt, damit er sich wieder entspannt und als ich zurückkam, hatte er die Vase zerbrochen und sich... Haare ausgerissen."

Sie schweigt und ringt um Fassung. Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass er vergessen hat, wie man atmet.

"Ich habe versucht, ihn daran zu hindern und seine Hand festgehalten und er hat sich festgekrallt und..."

Sie hebt die Hand, schiebt den Mullverband zur Seite und Kurt bleibt die Luft weg. Auf ihrem Handrücken sind zwei gezackte, blutige Kratzer.

"Es war keine Absicht", sagt sie schnell. "Ich glaube, er hat gar nicht wirklich registriert, was passiert ist. Aber als er es gesehen hat, hat er einfach... einfach komplett dichtgemacht. Er hat sich seine eigenen Arme zerkratzt und ich kann ihn nicht dazu bringen, loszulassen und er weigert sich, mich anzusehen, oder _irgendwas_ zu machen und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll und vielleicht... ich dachte, vielleicht hört er auf dich."

Kurt braucht einen Moment, um durchzuatmen und alles zu verarbeiten, was Olivia gerade gesagt hat. Er hat im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres gelernt, dass er stark bleiben muss, ganz gleich was passiert, ganz gleich, wie schwierig die Lage ist, oder wie wütend Blaine ist, oder wie traurig er selbst ist. Er muss seine eigenen Gefühle zur Seite schieben, denn in diesem Augenblick sind Blaines Gefühle wichtiger.

Blaine ist immer schon am Wichtigsten gewesen.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragt er, denn so sehr es ihn auch zu Blaine hinzieht, so macht er sich doch auch ernstlich Sorgen um Olivia. Sie nickt und schenkt ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

"Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur besorgt."

Kurt nickt. Ihm geht es genauso. Er dreht sich um und Olivia folgt ihm mit langsamen, zaghaften Schritten aus der Küche.

"Blaine?", sagt Kurt leise und kniet sich vor ihn hin. Blaines gesamte Haltung ist angespannt, seine Arme zittern vor Anstrengung und er scheint durch Kurt hindurchzuschauen, ohne ihn zu sehen. Er hat die Finger in seine Unterarme gekrallt und Kurt zuckt zusammen, als er die hässlichen, roten Striemen sieht. Er hatte gedacht, das hätten sie hinter sich. Kurt legt eine Hand auf Blaines Knie, wachsam und unsicher, wie er reagieren wird. Er reagiert überhaupt nicht. Bewegt sich kein bisschen, sondern bleibt absolut reglos - eine lebensgroße Statue.

"Hey, Blaine? Kannst du mich anschauen?" Kurt massiert mit den Daumen in kreisförmigen Bewegungen beruhigend über Blaines Beine, versucht, seinen Blick einzufangen – und scheitert. Er legt seine Hände auf Blaines Unterarme, versucht seine Finger zu lockern, aber er hat einen eisernen Griff – unverrückbar. Also streichelt er über Blaines Hände und setzt sich dann neben ihn aufs Sofa. Als das Polster unter seinem Gewicht einsinkt, regt Blaine sich ein wenig und Kurt ist erleichtert, dass sich sein Verlobter nicht tatsächlich in Stein verwandelt hat. Er legt Blaine einen Arm über den Rücken und zieht ihn sanft an sich, bis er an seiner Seite ruht, dann streichelt er mit der Hand über seine angespannten Muskeln.

"Entspann dich, Blaine. Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir." Kurt spricht bewusst mit leiser, ruhiger Stimme, obwohl ihm genauso zittrig zumute ist wie Blaine. Olivia hat sich wieder auf den Fußboden gesetzt, weit genug entfernt, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren, aber nah genug, um zu helfen, falls notwendig.

"Alles ist gut", wiederholt er und drückt seine Wange in Blaines Locken. "Ich weiß, wie schwer es gerade für dich ist. Du bist wütend und frustriert, aber das ist in Ordnung. Es ist in Ordnung, dass du dich so fühlst, Blaine, wir verstehen das und wir wollen dir dabei helfen, es durchzustehen, aber du darfst dich nicht so verschließen."

Er spürt, wie Blaines Atmung sich beschleunigt, stoßweise geht, als ob er mit den Tränen kämpft und Kurt weiß, dass er seine Worte hört.

"Kannst du zu mir zurückkommen? Ich möchte mit dir reden, Blaine."

Es herrscht Schweigen und Kurt lässt es zu, streichelt Blaine nur über den Rücken und gibt ihm einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Er hat während des letzten Jahres Geduld gelernt, hat gelernt, dass die Dinge nicht immer so schnell geschehen, wie er es gerne hätte und Blaine braucht viel mehr Zeit als früher.

"Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit im College, als wir miteinander Schluss gemacht hatten?", fährt Kurt schließlich fort und nach der langen Stille klingt seine Stimme seltsam. "Es hat nicht mal einen Monat gedauert, bis uns beiden klar geworden ist, wie blöd wir waren." Kurt muss lachen, bei der Erinnerung daran und drückt seine Wange in Blaines Haar. "Aber während dieses Monats habe ich nicht ein einziges Mal Musik gehört. Ich hätte beinahe all meine iTunes gelöscht, bevor Rachel sie auf ihrer externen Festplatte gesichert hatte. Ich _konnte_ sie mir nicht anhören, denn sie erinnerten mich an dich. Jedes Lied erinnerte mich daran, wie begeistert du immer warst, wie du immer mitgesungen hast, selbst wenn du den Text nicht wusstest, wie du es geschafft hast, alles mögliche auf dem Klavier zu spielen, ohne groß dafür zu üben."

Stille.

 _"_ _Du und die Musik, ihr seid eins_ , Blaine. Sie ist in dir drin und um dich herum und ich weiß, du würdest jetzt wahrscheinlich am liebsten die Augen über mich verdrehen, aber es stimmt. Das hier ist nur ein Hindernis, aber wir werden es überwinden, okay? Ich kenne dich. Du hast bereits so viel erreicht und ich weiß, du wirst nicht aufgeben. Nicht wenn es _darum_ geht."

Er kann spüren, wie Blaine etwas lockerer wird, nur ein klein wenig, aber es reicht aus, damit Kurt seine Hände unter Blaines Finger schieben und sie von seinen Armen lösen kann. Aus kleinen halbmondförmigen Abdrücken quillt Blut und Olivia steht auf und verschwindet. Kurt verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines und spürt, wie er zuckt und zittert.

Als Olivia wiederkommt, greift sie sanft nach seinen Armen und säubert akribisch die kleinen Kratzer, tupft Bacitracin darauf und umwickelt sie mit Mull. Blaine steht kurz davor zusammenzubrechen, zu _zerbrechen_ , alles an ihm ist so angespannt und kraftvoll und doch so zerbrechlich. Die Risse sind bereits sichtbar und jetzt wartet er nur noch auf den Stoß, den unbedachten Schubser, der alles wieder in Scherben zerspringen lassen wird, was sie so sorgsam zusammengesetzt haben. Kurt kann es spüren an der Art wie seine Muskeln zittern, wie er gleichzeitig so nah und doch so weit weg von ihm zu sein scheint.

"Hast du noch das Carisoprodol?", fragt er Olivia, weil er weiß, dass sich nichts ändern wird, solange Blaine sich nicht entspannen kann. Sie nickt, verschwindet in der Küche und kommt mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. Die Tablette ist in einem kleinen Becher auf dem Couchtisch und Olivia schüttet sie Kurt auf seine ausgestreckte Handfläche.

"Blaine, du musst bitte das hier für mich nehmen, okay? Kannst du das?" Blaine antwortet nicht, aber er wehrt sich nicht, als Kurt ihm die Tablette zwischen die Lippen schiebt und lockert seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, als er ihm sanft die Wange streichelt. Er schluckt gehorsam das Wasser und Kurt fragt sich, ob er wirklich kooperieren will oder ob er nur zu müde ist, weiterhin Widerstand zu leisten. Ein paar Minuten sitzen sie wartend da und Kurt kann genau sagen, wann das Muskelrelaxans zu wirken beginnt, als die Anspannung aus Blaines Muskeln weicht, seine Haltung nicht mehr so steif ist und sein Atem ruhiger wird.

"Tut mir leid." Die gemurmelten Worte sind fast nicht zu hören, aber Kurts Herz macht trotzdem einen Satz.

"Nein, nein, Blaine, du musst dich für überhaupt nichts entschuldigen", besänftigt er ihn und streicht ihm sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken.

"...livia." Seine Aussprache ist undeutlich wegen der Medikamente und er blinzelt müde. Olivia streckt die Hand aus und legt sie auf sein Knie.

"Es geht mir gut, Blaine, okay? Du hast mir nicht wehgetan." Es ist eine Lüge und Kurt weiß es, aber er lächelt sie dankbar an.

"...t mir leid", murmelt Blaine noch einmal in müdem Tonfall. Das Carisoprodol macht ihn schläfrig und Kurt weiß, dass Blaine zuerst schlafen muss, bevor sie irgendeinen echten Fortschritt machen können.

"Lass uns ein Nickerchen machen und wenn wir aufwachen, dann reden wir, einverstanden?" Blaine nickt sachte und Kurt drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss ins Haar, bevor er aufsteht – die Hand immer noch auf Blaines Schulter, um ihn stabil zu halten. Blaine sieht erschöpft aus und nicht nur körperlich; Kurt kann es in seinen Augen sehen, in den Linien um seinen Mund, als wäre er es leid, sich immer und immer wieder so abzumühen, ohne jemals seine alte Form wieder zu erreichen. So lange Kurt sich erinnern kann, hat Blaine die Messlatte immer schon hoch angesetzt und jetzt... ist er selbst sein schärfster Kritiker. Und Kurt weiß, dass ihn das auszehrt. Es ist kein Wunder, wenn er letzten Endes zusammenbricht.

Olivia stützt Blaines andere Seite und sie helfen ihm aufzustehen. Kurt weiß nicht, ob seine Beine von dem Medikament so zittrig sind oder von der langen Anspannung, aber Blaine muss sich schwer auf sie beide aufstützen für die paar Schritte zu seinem Rollstuhl. Olivia eilt voraus und schlägt die Bettdecke zurück, so dass alles bereit ist, als sie ins Zimmer kommen. Als sie Blaine ins Bett hieven, schweift sein Blick über sie, ohne richtig hinzusehen. Kurt streicht lächelnd mit dem Daumen über Blaines Schläfe und Blaine fallen die Augen zu und er schmiegt sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Mit einem Kuss auf seine Stirn erhebt sich Kurt, wirft einen letzten Blick auf Blaine, der bereits mit leicht geöffneten Lippen schläft, und geht hinaus.

Olivia räumt das Wohnzimmer auf, als Kurt hereinkommt und sich mit einem Seufzer aufs Sofa sinken lässt.

"Er wird jetzt eine Weile schlafen, diese Pille haut ihn wirklich um."

Olivia nickt und faltet die Decke neu zusammen, die sie bereits zusammengefaltet hat.

"Wie geht's deiner Hand?"

Sie blickt überrascht auf, als hätte sie das vollkommen vergessen. Hat sie wahrscheinlich auch, vermutet Kurt.

"Oh, der geht's gut. Wirklich. Nur ein Kratzer." Sie verschränkt verlegen die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Kurt trotzdem und weiß nicht einmal genau, wofür er sich entschuldigt. Oder wem die Entschuldigung gilt – Olivia, ihm selbst, Blaine, der nichts von alledem verdient hat.

Olivia schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Na, jetzt aber. Wenn Blaine sich nicht entschuldigen muss, dann du aber auch nicht." Sie setzt sich neben ihn und lächelt ihn an.

Kurt reibt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Ich weiß. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, als sollte es gesagt werden."

Olivia schaut ihn mitfühlend an. "Willst du darüber reden?"

Kurt schweigt nachdenklich für einen Moment. "Ich fühle mich manchmal einfach so... verloren. Tue ich das Richtige? Ich versuche, alles zu tun, was sie uns sagen, aber manchmal scheint es, als ob wir mit jedem Schritt, den Blaine nach vorne tut, den nächsten Schritt wieder zurück gehen."

Er atmet schwer.

"Es ist nur... es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich will, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich will, dass er sieht, wie viel besser es ihm _jetzt schon_ geht."

Olivias Hand liegt tröstend auf seinem Arm. "Du kannst ihn nicht heilen, so sehr du dir das auch wünschst. Du musst ihm einfach nur dabei helfen, das zu tun, was er kann."

"Ich weiß, ich wünsche es mir aber. Er ist... er ist einfach der wunderbarste Mensch, den ich kenne. Er hat das alles nicht verdient."

"Niemand verdient so etwas." Olivia drückt seinen Arm. "Tage wie heute können einem Angst machen und manchmal scheint es, als würde es keine Besserung geben, aber ich habe immer schon bemerkt, dass dir die schlechten Tage eher im Gedächtnis bleiben als die guten. Ja, heute war ein beschissener Tag. Aber erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie Blaine dich letzte Woche auf der Arbeit hat überraschen wollen? Er ist raus in die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, um dir dein Mittagessen zu bringen. Und ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass er seinen Stuhl nicht mehr benutzen will? Er will überall hin laufen, damit er immer besser darin wird. Er weigert sich, sich von mir beim Anziehen oder Zähne putzen helfen zu lassen, obwohl es für ihn so viel leichter wäre und schneller ginge. Er macht wirklich Fortschritte, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so scheint."

Kurt muss kichern. "Das würde erklären, warum seine T-Shirts in letzter Zeit immer auf links gedreht sind."

Olivia lächelt strahlend. "Er fragt sich schon, wann du ausflippen und all seine Jogginghosen verbrennen wirst."

Kurt lacht laut. "Sie sind ziemlich ausgebeult, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände entschuldbar." Er runzelt die Stirn. "Also findest du wirklich, dass er Fortschritte gemacht hat? Hast du den Eindruck, dass er... glücklicher ist?"

"Du machst ihn glücklich, Kurt. Du müsstest mal sehen, wie seine Augen aufleuchten, wenn er hört wie dein Wagen in die Einfahrt fährt." Sie lächelt ihn mit ernstem Blick an. "Es wird immer schlimme Tage geben, aber es geht aufwärts. Es ist nur manchmal schwer zu sehen."

Und mit einem Mal scheint der Tag gar nicht mehr so schrecklich zu sein. Auch wenn es zur Zeit schwierig ist, so weiß Kurt doch, dass sie es überstehen werden. Sie haben auch vorher schon schlimme Tage überstanden und sie werden gestärkt daraus hervorgehen. So wie immer. Kurt schließt Olivia fest in die Arme und sie quietscht überrascht auf.

"Danke dir. Für alles. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich all das hier schaffen sollte ohne euch Mädels." Olivia errötet und erwidert die Umarmung.

"Du kannst nachhause gehen, wenn du willst", sagt Kurt und lässt sie los. "Blaine wird jetzt eine Weile schlafen und ich kann meine Arbeit von hier aus machen."

Olivia bedankt sich und packt ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Essen ist im Kühlschrank, es muss nur warm gemacht und püriert werden", informiert Olivia ihn, als sie ihre Jacke anzieht. "Und Kurt... du machst das ganz großartig. Keine Sorge."

Und dann ist sie gegangen und an ihrer Stelle ist die kalte Luft, die von draußen hereingeweht ist.

Kurt lächelt, schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf. Er muss sein Handy suchen.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist bereits später Nachmittag, als Blaine erwacht. Kurt sitzt neben ihm auf dem Bett, die Beine an seinem Rücken entlang ausgestreckt, Papiere auf dem Bett neben sich ausgebreitet und nur das Geräusch seines Bleistifts, mit dem er Korrekturen vornimmt, erfüllt den Raum. Blaine regt sich seufzend. Kurt blickt lächelnd auf ihn hinab und streichelt ihm über die Schulter, als Blaine gähnend die Augen aufmacht.

"Hallo, du Schlafmütze", sagt er mit leiser Stimme und Blaine dreht sich auf den Rücken und schaut mit halb geschlossenen Lidern zu Kurt hoch. Kurt nimmt an, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis er richtig wach ist, wenn er bedenkt, wie tief er geschlafen hat.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Blaine blinzelt ein paar Mal und leckt sich über die Lippen. Er hustet und reibt sich die Augen. "Müde", murmelt er nach einer Weile und blickt stirnrunzelnd und offenbar verwirrt zum Fenster, durch das der Sonnenuntergang ihr Zimmer in ein warmes Orange taucht.

"Mmh, du hattest dein Muskelrelaxans. Es ist gleich sechs", erklärt Kurt. Blaine erstarrt und kneift stöhnend die Augen zusammen, als die Ereignisse des Tages ihn einholen.

"Schht, alles ist gut", sagt Kurt und streicht ihm durch die Haare. Blaine rollt sich zu ihm hin; Kurt wirft seine Arbeit mit den restlichen Papieren zusammen aufs Bett und zieht Blaines Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Er massiert ihm den Kopf, vermeidet sorgfältig die empfindlichen Narben und bearbeitet gezielt die Punkte von denen er weiß, dass sie Blaine entspannen helfen. Das letzte, was Blaine jetzt braucht, ist Aufregung.

So sitzen sie eine ganze Weile – Kurts Finger wandern über Blaines Kopfhaut und Blaines Atem wärmt Kurts Bein. Die untergehende Sonne lässt das Zimmer langsam dunkler werden und Kurt fragt sich schon, ob Blaine wieder eingeschlafen ist, als er spürt, wie ein Finger die Streifen auf seiner Hose nachzeichnet.

"Du hast meinen Pyjama an", bemerkt Blaine leise und Kurt lächelt.

"Ich darf ja wohl so bequem wie möglich relaxen und deine sind meinen unter diesem Aspekt weit überlegen." Es ist größtenteils gelogen. Blaines Kleider sind tatsächlich bequemer, aber im Ernst – Kurt möchte sich Blaine näher fühlen, möchte sich von ihm einhüllen lassen, so gut er kann.

Blaine rückt sich zurecht und seine Hand hält inne. "Es tut mir leid", flüstert er und Kurt fährt fort, mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch sein Haar zu streicheln, bis er die richtigen Worte gefunden hat. "Ich wollte nicht... ich wollte nicht so... dichtmachen."

"Ich weiß." Kurts Tonfall ist leise und verständnisvoll.

"Es ist nur... ich habe das Gefühl... das ist mein ganzes Leben und ich... ich kann es nicht einmal mehr _machen_." Seine Worte sind abgehackt, aber er gibt sich solche Mühe, auszudrücken, was er fühlt und Kurt glaubt, dass er ihn versteht. Alles was er gemacht hat, die Schule, seine ehrenamtliche Arbeit im Jugendzentrum, die Privatstunden, alles dreht sich um seine Musik und das ist ihm jetzt alles gewaltsam genommen worden. Er hat nicht die nötige Feinmotorik, um ein Instrument zu spielen, er hat seine Stimme nicht so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er singen kann, er kann nicht einmal mehr Noten lesen. Alles ist _weg_ und erst jetzt wird ihm das ganze Ausmaß dessen bewusst.

Kurt will ihn nicht beruhigen, will keine falschen Versprechungen machen, denn ja – es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Blaine es nie wieder zurückerlangen wird und das weiß er auch. Und das letzte, was Kurt will, ist, ihn anzulügen. Also streichelt er ihm durchs Haar und den Nacken hinab und überlässt Blaine für einen Moment seinen Gedanken, bevor er etwas sagt.

"Ich habe heute Frau Dr. Ross angerufen. Sie hat eine Freundin, die sich mit dir während deiner Therapiestunde treffen will, wenn das okay für dich ist."

Blaine dreht den Kopf und versucht, Kurt fragend anzuschauen.

"Sie ist Musiktherapeutin. Sie kann dir helfen mit dem Notenlesen und Instrument spielen, wenn du willst."

Es herrscht Schweigen und Kurt sorgt sich auf einmal, ob das vielleicht zu viel ist, ob Blaine vielleicht überwältigt ist und dieses Angebot überhaupt nicht das ist, was er jetzt braucht. Vielleicht hat Kurt gerade Mist gebaut.

"Blaine?" Er beugt sich vor und versucht, Blaine ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Ist das okay?"

"Ja." Es ist nur ein Wort, aber die _Emotionen_ in Blaines Stimme, die Art wie sie zittert und ganz leise wird, lässt Kurts Herz anschwellen und gleichzeitig in Scherben zerspringen. Blaine will es. Er will lernen, um all das zurückzuerlangen, was er verloren hat. Aber gleichzeitig hat er Angst. Angst, dass er es nicht schaffen wird, dass der nächste Misserfolg bereits vorprogrammiert ist – die nächste Enttäuschung. Er fürchtet sich mehr vor dem was er _nicht_ kann, als vor dem was er kann.

Kurt beugt sich hinab und küsst zart Blaines Schläfe. Blaine wählt genau denselben Augenblick, um den Kopf zu drehen und seine Stirn kollidiert mit Kurts Nase. Kurt zuckt zurück und Blaine reißt vor Schreck die Augen auf und wedelt mit den Armen, um sich aufzurichten. Kurt hält sich die Hand vors Gesicht und Blaine sieht so besorgt aus – und Kurt gackert los.

Verwirrung macht sich auf Blaines Gesicht breit und verwandelt sich in Erleichterung, als ihm klar wird, dass Kurt lacht, und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Kurt zieht Blaine an seine Brust und Blaine schmiegt sich an ihn und lässt zu, dass Kurt den hellroten Fleck auf seiner Stirn küsst, wo sie Kurts Nase getroffen hat.

Da ist so viel, was Kurt in diesem Augenblick sagen könnte. Er könnte Blaine sagen, dass alles gut werden wird; dass er ihn liebt, ganz gleich, ob er Noten lesen kann oder nicht. Er könnte Blaine daran erinnern, wie weit er schon gekommen ist; was er schon alles erreicht hat. Er könnte stundenlang wiederholen, wie stolz er ist, wie ihm jeden Morgen das Herz aufgeht, wenn er neben Blaine aufwacht.

Aber manchmal braucht Blaine einfach das Gefühl, dass alles _normal_ ist. Das Wissen, dass sich nichts wirklich geändert hat, obwohl sich doch alles geändert hat. Deshalb streichelt er nur Blaines Arm hinab und lässt seinen Kopf an Blaines Haar ruhen.

"Heute ist ein guter Abend für heiße Schokolade, findest du nicht?", fragt Kurt nach einer Weile.

Blaine lächelt. "Perfekt."

 

**~***~**

 


	18. Jeder Einzelne  Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt erneut ein Kapitel, das aus der Sicht von Menschen in Kurt und Blaines Umfeld erzählt. Wie immer, ist meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) eine wichtige Unterstützung bei der Fertigstellung der Übersetzung gewesen <3

Übersetzung des 3. Abschnitts von  [A Father's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480257) (Kapitel 7)

und des letzten Abschnitts von  [Each And Every](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488996) (Kapitel 21 von 'Lovesong')  von Andiheardeverything

 

 

_Burt Hummel_

**15\. Februar 2019**

"Hallo?", meldet sich Burt seufzend. Er hat sich gerade mit einem Bier hingesetzt, von dem Kurt und Carole nie etwas erfahren werden, und den Sportkanal eingeschaltet – bereit, sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag zu entspannen.

"Hallo." Kurt klingt erschöpft und seine Stimme ist nur ein leises Flüstern.

"Hallo Kurt, was gibt's?" Burt stellt den Fernseher leise und nimmt einen Schluck Bier.

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment. "Ich brauche einfach nur jemanden zum Reden."

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Burt kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Sorge wächst. Kurt gibt es nur selten zu, wenn er Hilfe braucht und es ist eine Weile her, seit er ihn so hat klingen hören.

"Nicht wirklich", gesteht Kurt. "Blaine hat eine Migräne."

"Ich kenn mich nicht aus mit Migräne, Junge", sagt Burt, obwohl er weiß, dass das auch nicht wirklich der Grund für Kurts Anruf ist.

"Ich weiß, ich habe nur...", Kurt schweigt, um sich zu sammeln. "In letzter Zeit hat er sie oft."

"Warst du mit ihm beim Arzt?", fragt Burt, unsicher, was Kurt genau von ihm will, aber er nimmt an, dass er das selbst nicht so genau weiß.

"Ja", antwortet Kurt. "Sie sagen, es liegt am Wetterumschwung. Sie haben ihm Medikamente gegeben, aber sie helfen nicht wirklich."

Burt schweigt, um Kurt die Gelegenheit zu geben zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.

"Es ist nur... ihm wird dann immer so übel und ich kann ihm überhaupt nicht helfen", sagt Kurt endlich und Burt versteht. Kurt hat Blaine immer bei allem helfen können und jetzt ist da etwas, womit er ihm nicht helfen kann.

"Tu tust was du kannst, Kurt", versucht Burt ihm zu versichern, obwohl er weiß, dass er ihm nicht zuhören wird. "Blaine weiß das."

"Ich weiß", gibt Kurt seufzend nach. "Es ist nur so schwer. Ihn so leiden zu sehen und nichts tun zu können."

Burt überlegt, wie sehr Kurt nach seiner Mutter kommt. Lizzie hatte nie stillsitzen können, wenn jemand krank war. Sie schaltete immer sofort in den Muttermodus um, in dem Wunsch, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um zu helfen. Nicht helfen zu können, sich nutzlos zu fühlen, das ist für Kurt das Schlimmste.

"Aber du tust doch etwas, Kurt", sagt Burt und hofft, dass er sich so ernst anhört wie er sich fühlt. "Einfach nur, indem du für ihn da bist, wenn er dich braucht; damit tust du, was in deinen Kräften steht."

"Ja...", sagt Kurt und klingt dabei so, als würde er ihm zwar nicht recht glauben, hätte aber auch keine Gegenargumente parat.

"Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?", fragt Burt.

"Ja, Blaine und ich hatten gestern ein romantisches Essen bei Kerzenschein. Er hat mir ein Gedicht geschrieben. Es hat sich nicht wirklich gereimt, aber dafür gebe ich Olivia die Schuld."

Burt kann das Lächeln auf Kurts Gesicht geradezu hören. "Das ist großartig, Kurt", sagt er und meint es auch so.

"Dad?" Burt tut es in der Seele weh, wie jung Kurt klingt, als er dieses Wort sagt.

"Ja?"

"Danke", Kurt hält inne. "Danke, dass du immer rangehst, wenn ich anrufe."

Kurt klingt so aufrichtig und Burt hat den Verdacht, dass sein Sohn eine Gabe dafür hat, seine Emotionen anzuzapfen und so viele verdammte Gefühle zu entfesseln.

"Aber klar doch, Junge. Ich bin immer für dich da."

"Ich sollte... mal nach Blaine sehen", sagt Kurt leise und Burt weiß, dass er mit den Tränen kämpft. Er nickt, obwohl Kurt ihn nicht sehen kann.

"Geh schon. Es war schön, von dir zu hören, Kurt."

"Gleichfalls, Dad." Und Kurt legt auf.

Burt wendet sich wieder dem Spiel zu und fühlt sich gleichzeitig irgendwie leichter und schwerer.

 

 

_Jennifer Anderson_

**20\. Februar 2019**

Kurt sieht müde aus, als er die Tür aufmacht. Sein Haar ist ungekämmt und auf seiner blassen Haut sind die dunklen Augenringe unübersehbar. Jennifer zieht ihn in ihre Arme und er fühlt sich schlaff und kraftlos an. Eine Stoffpuppe ohne Rückgrat. Sie hält ihn eine Weile fest, er schmiegt sich in ihre Wärme und sie fragt sich, wie lange es her ist, seit Kurt jemanden hatte, der _ihn_ unterstützt hat.

"Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagt sie, als sie ihn freigibt und er zuckt mit traurigem Blick die Schultern.

"Blaine hat eine schlimme Woche hinter sich." Jennifer weiß Bescheid. Das ist der Grund, warum sie gekommen ist. Sie hat immer noch seine tränenerstickte Stimme im Ohr, als er am Telefon so verzweifelt und verloren geklungen hat, als wüsste er nicht mehr, was er noch tun soll. Als bräuchte er Hilfe, aber wüsste nicht, wie er darum bitten soll. Er hat Janessa und Olivia, aber sie sind nicht immer da und dann ist er mit Blaine alleine. Kurt kann es einfach nicht mehr alleine schaffen.

"Wie geht es ihm jetzt?", fragt sie und Kurt bittet sie herein und nimmt ihr die Jacke ab.

"Er hatte keinen Krampfanfall mehr, aber seit gestern Abend hat er wieder Migräne." Er blickt zur Schlafzimmertür und ringt die Hände. "Ich hätte ihn morgen ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wenn es noch schlimmer wird, aber ich weiß nicht, was die dort anderes machen können."

Er sieht so verzweifelt aus und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an – bittend – als suchte er nach Bestätigung. Nach Unterstützung. Nach _Hilfe_. Er ist so verzweifelt bemüht, immer alles richtig zu machen, sich gut um Blaine zu kümmern, aber es reicht einfach nicht und er weiß nicht, an wen er sich noch wenden soll.

"Kann ich zu ihm?"

Kurt nickt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er schläft." Er schweigt nachdenklich. "Du könntest ihn fragen, ob er sich imstande fühlt, was zu trinken."

Als Jennifer das Zimmer betritt, ist es dunkel und es dauert einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt haben.

"Kurt?" Blaines leise, zittrige Stimme durchbricht die Stille und Jennifer durchquert das Zimmer und setzt sich behutsam aufs Bett.

"Nein, mein Schatz", antwortet sie. Sie kann Blaine im Bett kaum erkennen, der ganz klein aussieht, wie er da zusammengerollt unter einem Berg von Decken liegt.

"Mama?" In diesem Moment klingt er so jung, dass Jennifer die Tränen kommen. Sie kann sich fast einreden, dass er noch ein Kind ist, dass er die Grippe hat – naiv und unschuldig, bereit den Wald hinter ihrem Haus zu erkunden oder den Spielplatz unsicher zu machen. Fast. Stattdessen streicht sie ihm mit einem Finger sanft über die Wange und flüstert: "Ich bin hier."

Blaine gibt einen erstickten Ton von sich, ob aus Erleichterung oder sonst einem Grund, kann Jennifer nicht sagen. Sie rutscht so vorsichtig wie möglich neben ihn aufs Bett, denn sie möchte ihn nicht unnötig bewegen und er greift nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie fest.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Schatz?", fragt sie leise, obwohl sie sich die Antwort denken kann.

"...meine Tablette", murmelt Blaine. Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt, Kurt schlüpft herein und schließt sie leise hinter sich. Jennifer blickt von Blaines blassem Gesicht in Kurts besorgtes.

"Kann er seine Tablette haben?", fragt sie und Kurt nickt, tritt ans Bett und legt Blaine sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Blaine, Liebling, denkst du, du kannst was trinken?" Blaine ist reglos für einen Augenblick, dann nickt er. Kurt begegnet Jennifers Blick, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt. Jennifer streichelt sanft über Blaines Handrücken, bis Kurt mit einem Glas Wasser in der einen und einer Tablette in der anderen Hand zurückkommt. Er schaut Jennifer nervös an und sie nickt.

"Blaine, ich weiß, wie schlimm das für dich ist, aber du musst dich bitte aufsetzen, in Ordnung?" sagt Kurt mit leiser Stimme, weil er weiß, dass selbst das leiseste Geräusch Blaine Schmerzen verursacht. Sie kann sehen, wie Blaine versucht, sich innerlich zu wappnen und wie er tief einatmet, bevor er nickt.

Sie legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und versucht, ihn langsam und vorsichtig hochzuziehen, um den Übergang vom Liegen zum Sitzen möglichst sanft zu vollziehen. Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe, kneift die Augen zusammen und packt mit einer Hand fest nach ihrem Bein, als sie ihn an ihre Brust zieht. Es drückt ihr schmerzhaft das Herz zusammen und sie stützt Blaine mit ihrer freien Hand ab. Er hält sich mit festem Griff an ihr fest.

"Wie geht es dir, Schatz?", flüstert Jennifer und schaut zwischen Blaine und Kurt hin und her. Blaine hält die Augen geschlossen, hat die Lippen fest zusammengepresst und schüttelt kurz den Kopf. Sie kann sehen, wie sich auf seiner Stirn Schweißperlen bilden, hört, wie sein Atem kürzer wird, fühlt, wie er sich an ihre Hand klammert wie an eine Rettungsleine. Kurt ist bereits in Aktion, stellt das Wasser auf den Nachttisch, greift nach dem kleinen Abfalleimer und hält ihn bereit.

"Ist dir schlecht?"

Jennifer stützt ihn, als er nickt, sich leicht vorbeugt und Kurt ihm den Eimer auf den Schoß stellt. Blaine sitzt für einen Augenblick ganz still, mit flachem Atem und verzerrtem Gesicht, bevor er zittert und hustet. Kurt reibt ihm besänftigend übers Bein und Jennifer hält ihn mit sanftem Griff fest. Sie kann spüren, wie er versucht, es zurückzuhalten; weiß, wie das seine Schmerzen verschlimmern muss; wünschte, dass sie etwas tun könnte. Aber sie kann nichts tun – und Kurt auch nicht; alles was sie tun können ist, ihm schweigend ihre Unterstützung anzubieten und abzuwarten, während Blaine würgend über dem Eimer hängt.

Als es endlich nachlässt und Blaine mit einem erstickten Stöhnen innehält, dreht es Jennifer den Magen um, während Kurt nur wortlos nach einem Papiertaschentuch greift und Blaine mit sanfter, geübter Sorgfalt die Speichelfäden vom Gesicht wischt. Aber das ist es, was Kurt die ganze Zeit schon macht – sich um Blaine kümmern, Blaine _helfen,_ Blaine alles unterordnen – und so sehr sich Jennifer wünscht, sie könnte ihm all das abnehmen, alles wiedergutmachen, so weiß sie doch, dass ihr Sohn keinen besseren Partner hätte finden können. Sie weiß, dass Kurt wirklich _alles_ für ihn ist und jetzt... jetzt würde sie nicht mehr wollen, dass er mit irgendjemand anderem zusammen wäre.

Als er sicher ist, dass Blaines Übelkeit vorbei ist, nimmt Kurt den Eimer weg und Blaine lässt sich zurück an Jennifers Brust sinken. Sie zieht ihn an sich und streichelt ihm sanft über den Arm. Sie schweigen eine Weile und Kurt setzt sich behutsam auf die Bettkante, um Blaine einen Augenblick Zeit zu geben, sich zu erholen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt er nach einer Weile mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, aber Blaine zuckt zusammen, als hätte er ihm die Worte entgegengeschrien.

"Nicht so gut", antwortet er einen Augenblick später langsam und undeutlich und Jennifer versteht, warum Kurt so erschöpft aussieht. Warum Kurt sie angerufen hat, sie beinahe um Hilfe angefleht hat. Denn es tut zu sehr weh, das alles allein zu machen; es laugt aus und es _tut weh_ , Blaine so sehr leiden zu sehen; sich so verzweifelte Mühe zu geben und doch nicht in der Lage zu sein, ihm zu helfen.

"Kannst du die schlucken?" Kurt deutet auf die Tablette, die auf seiner Handfläche liegt. Blaine antwortet nicht, zuckt nur leicht mit dem Kopf von ihm weg und drückt Jennifers Hand bei der Bewegung. Sie drückt zurück.

"Willst du dein Imitrex?" Kurt spricht bewusst leise und Jennifer kann sehen, wie er zögert, überhaupt irgendeine Frage zu stellen, wenn jedes Geräusch Blaine Schmerzen verursacht, aber sie erkennt die Notwendigkeit.

"Ja", sagt Blaine wimmernd und hebt seine freie Hand an seinen Kopf, aber auf halbem Weg hält er inne und lässt sie zurück aufs Bett fallen. Kurt nickt nur müde und erschöpft, steht vom Bett auf und verlässt erneut das Zimmer. Jennifer sagt nichts. Sie weiß, dass ihre Anwesenheit Blaine mehr tröstet als jedes Wort es könnte und fährt fort, sanft seinen Arm zu streicheln und mit dem Daumen über den groben Stoff seines T-Shirts zu streichen. Blaine hält immer noch ihre Hand - immer wieder zucken seine Finger und sein Griff verstärkt sich, wenn der Schmerz aufflammt.

Kurt kommt zurück mit einem weißen Plastikkästchen in der Hand. Wortlos stellt er es auf den Nachttisch, öffnet es und hantiert darin herum, bis er eine kleine Einmalspritze herausnimmt. Sein Blick ist voller Bedauern, als er den Ärmel von Blaines T-Shirt hochschiebt. Jennifer hält Blaines Arm fest, während Kurt die Haut an seinem Oberarm zusammendrückt, die Spritze aufsetzt und den Kolben drückt. Ein scharfes Klicken ist zu hören, Blaine zuckt zusammen und Kurt bewegt leise zählend die Lippen, während er wartet.

"Es ist eine [subkutane Injektion](https://www.praktischarzt.de/blog/subkutane-injektion/)", erklärt er leise, als er die Spritze von Blaines Arm wegzieht und seinen T-Shirtärmel wieder herabfallen lässt. "Für den Fall, dass es so schlimm wird wie jetzt."

Jennifer nickt. Sie kann spüren, wie Blaine sich neben ihr minimal entspannt und sein fester Griff um ihre Hand nachlässt.

"Blaine, Schatz." Kurt legt Blaine sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sag mir, was du brauchst."

Blaine öffnet müde ein Auge und blickt zu Kurt auf. "Willnurschlafen", nuschelt er leise.

"In Ordnung", sagt Kurt müde lächelnd und legt den Handrücken an Blaines Stirn. Er schaut Jennifer an und in seinem zögernden Blick kann sie die Belastung erkennen, die Unsicherheit, die Verzweiflung.

"Ich bleibe bei ihm", flüstert sie und Kurt nickt dankbar, beugt sich vor, um Blaine einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, und als er das Zimmer verlässt, zieht er die Tür mit einem Klicken hinter sich zu. Blaine spannt leise wimmernd die Schultern an und Jennifer summt eine leise Melodie und streichelt ihm sanft über den Arm.

"Entspann dich, Liebling", sagt sie und spricht im gleichen leisen Tonfall wie früher, wenn er krank war. "Ich bin hier bei dir. Ich halte dich, versprochen."

 

*** * ***

 

Am nächsten Morgen schreckt Jennifer aus dem Schlaf hoch. Etwas sticht sie in die Seite und sie rappelt sich hoch, als ihr etwas Schweres in den Schoß fällt. Mit verschlafenen Augen schaut sie blinzelnd nach unten und sieht ein fröhliches Gesicht zu sich aufblicken.

"Oh, Blaine, es tut mir so leid, hab ich dich geweckt?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und schaut immer noch lächelnd zu ihr hoch. "Ich glaube... ich habe _dich_ geweckt", sagt er mit müder Stimme, aber er klingt bereits so viel besser.

"Du hattest immer schon einen unruhigen Schlaf. Dein Vater hat dich immer 'seinen kleinen Zappelfisch' genannt."

"Kurt, ähm, Kurt sagt das... auch ma... manchmal", murmelt Blaine und schmiegt sich gähnend in ihren Schoß. Jennifer lacht erleichtert und fährt mit den Fingern durch seine vom Schlaf zerzausten Locken.

"Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?", fragt sie, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kennt, denn Blaines Augen leuchten regelrecht im Gegensatz zu gestern. "Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

"Mmh, besser", antwortet Blaine, dreht sich auf den Rücken und streckt sich. "Froh, dass... dass du hier bist."

Jennifer beugt sich hinab und gibt Blaine einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn, atmet tief ein und hofft, dass heute ein guter Tag sein wird – hofft, dass sie ihn nicht wieder so leiden sehen muss wie gestern. Sie hat ihn schon öfter krank gesehen, ist von der Arbeit daheim geblieben, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, als er die Grippe hatte; die ein oder andere Erkältung; das eine Mal, als er sich in der Kindertagesstätte bei seinem Freund mit den Windpocken angesteckt hatte. Aber das hier... das ist etwas ganz anderes. Blaine ist jetzt groß, erwachsen, verlobt und versucht, sein eigenes Leben zu leben. Ihn so zu erleben, so gebrochen und niedergeschlagen und voller Schmerzen... das ist schlimm.

"Wenn du mich brauchst, werde ich immer kommen", verspricht sie lächelnd und Blaine summt etwas, das sich anhört wie _Danke_ , schließt die Augen und zieht sich die Decke wieder über die Schultern.

"Wo ist Kurt?", fragt er, nachdem ihm Jennifer eine ganze Weile lang mit den Fingern durchs Haar gestreichelt und die sich kringelnden Locken in seinem Nacken geglättet hat. Sie überlegt einen Moment und ist nicht sicher. Er hat gestern Abend noch einmal hereingeschaut, um nach Blaine zu sehen, aber danach muss sie wohl eingeschlafen sein – mit Blaine warm und behaglich an ihre Seite geschmiegt.

"Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortet sie und im selben Moment geht die Tür einen Spalt auf und Kurt streckt den Kopf herein.

"Ich habe Stimmen gehört", sagt er und Blaine dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt dieses strahlende Lächeln, das er immer lächelt, wenn Kurt in der Nähe ist – das Lächeln, das Jennifer das Herz erwärmt; das in ihr den Wunsch weckt, Kurt ganz fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, wie glücklich sie ist, dass Blaine ihn hat.

"Wir sind wach", sagt sie und winkt Kurt herein. Er schlüpft durch die Tür und setzt sich auf den Bettrand und Blaine streckt sofort die Hand nach ihm aus und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander.

"Du siehst besser aus", stellt Kurt fest und streichelt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Handrücken. Blaine nickt und benetzt seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge.

"Wo..."

"Ich habe auf dem Sofa geschlafen", antwortet Kurt, der genau weiß, was Blaine fragen will und bevor sie etwas sagen kann, blickt er zu Jennifer auf und lächelt. "Ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich wollte, dass du bei Blaine bleibst."

"Danke dir", sagt Jennifer und drückt Kurts Schulter.

"Seid ihr hungrig?", fragt Kurt hoffnungsvoll und schaut Blaine an und Jennifer weiß, dass sie zwei harte Wochen hinter sich haben, weiß, dass es keine Garantie gibt, für wie lange sich Blaine weiterhin so gut fühlen wird.

"Pfannkuchen?" Blaine lächelt Kurt unschuldig an und Jennifer schüttelt lachend den Kopf, als Kurt die Augen verdreht, sich vorbeugt und Blaine auf den Mund küsst, bevor er sagt: "Ich glaube, das kriegen wir hin. Bleibt ihr ruhig hier, ich finde, heute ist ein guter Tag für Frühstück im Bett."

Und so kommt es, dass Jennifer Blaine dabei hilft, ein paar Kissen aufzuschütteln und sich neben sie ans Kopfende des Bettes zu setzen. Sie lässt sich von ihm das Buch zeigen, das er gerade liest und das Tagebuch, das er schreibt. Er ist müde aber glücklich und im Moment ist _glücklich_ das Beste, was sie sich für ihn wünschen könnte.

 

**~***~**

  


	19. Glück und Verdruss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ab jetzt werden die Kapitel wieder länger. Ich danke meiner lieben Beta [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) dafür, dass sie mich immer treu und zuverlässig unterstützt. <3

Übersetzung des 3. Abschnitts von  von   [A Time of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1479855)   (Kapitel 3 von 'Lovesong')

des ersten Teils von   [Slow Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488927)   (Kapitel 20)

und des Kapitels    [Coffee is a Bitter Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480243)   (Kapitel 6 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**16\. März 2019**

Mit einem Zischen flammt das Streichholz auf und Kurt betrachtet die Flamme für einen Augenblick, bevor er sie an die Kerze hält. Man könnte behaupten, er sei ein unverbesserlicher Romantiker oder kitschig oder wie immer man es nennen will, aber Kurt hat diesen Abend seit einer Woche geplant und er möchte nicht, dass irgendetwas die Stimmung verdirbt. Ganz bestimmt kein elektrisches Licht; und das entspannende Vanillearoma einer Duftkerze kann dabei nur behilflich sein.

Blaine sitzt, ans Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, in einem bequemen Nest aus Kissen und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er seinen Blick von den flackernden Lichtern abwendet (Kurt hat die vergangenen zehn Minuten damit verbracht, sage und schreibe dreiundzwanzig Kerzen anzuzünden). Kurt versucht, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er ist entschlossen. Er hat mit Blaines Arzt gesprochen, und das war die wahrscheinlich schrecklichste, unangenehmste und peinlichste Unterhaltung, die er je geführt hat und die er niemals zu wiederholen gedenkt. Niemals. Aber der Arzt hat im grünes Licht gegeben und das ist das einzige, was zählt.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug verdrängt Kurt den Gedanken an den biederen, alten Mann und konzentriert sich auf das _hier und jetzt_. Sein Herz pocht, als er neben Blaine aufs Bett kriecht. Sich an ihn zu kuscheln und sich einen Augenblick Zeit zu nehmen, um seinen Duft einzuatmen, beruhigt seine Nerven, obwohl er es nur ungern zugibt. Es ist so lange her und Kurt will, dass alles perfekt wird.

"Willst du eine Séance abhalten oder... so was?", fragt Blaine belustigt. Kurt beugt sich nur vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange – die Bartstoppeln sind rau an seinen Lippen, aber nicht unangenehm. Blaine dreht den Kopf und schaut Kurt verwundert an. Kurt rutscht näher und streift Blaines Mund mit seinen Lippen, unfähig, das aufgeregte Flattern seines Magens zu ignorieren. Er drängt sich Blaine entgegen und küsst ihn mit geschlossenen Lippen, seine Augen schließen sich von selbst und er hat das Gefühl, als müsste er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen von all den Emotionen, die ihn durchfluten.

Seit _damals_ hat er Blaine nicht mehr so geküsst. Natürlich hat es Küsse gegeben, viele Küsse sogar, aber immer nur auf seine Wange, seine Stirn oder seine Hand, sogar auf den Mund, aber lange nicht so intensiv. Es hatte sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt – zu der Zeit. Aber jetzt... Kurt hat das Gefühl, als hätte sich in seinem gesamten Leben nie etwas _richtiger_ angefühlt.

Nach mehreren ausgedehnten Sekunden, in denen Kurt zu atmen vergisst, löst er sich von Blaine und fährt sich mit der Zungenspitze schwer atmend über die Lippen. Blaine hat die Augen geschlossen und Kurt gibt einen Ton von sich, der halb Lachen, halb Schluchzen ist und er wünschte, seine Gefühle könnten sich endlich entscheiden. Da macht Blaine die Augen auf und in seinem Blick ist ein Wirrwarr an Emotionen, der, wie Kurt annimmt, seinen eigenen gleicht.

Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, beugt Kurt sich nur erneut vor und atmet tief ein. Der Kuss ist leidenschaftlicher, aber ebenso sanft und Kurt öffnet seinen Mund etwas und berührt mit der Zunge ganz zart Blaines Lippen. Blaine ist reglos und für einen einzigen, herzzerreißenden Augenblick fragt sich Kurt, ob es zu viel war, ob er zu weit gegangen ist und Blaine womöglich noch nicht bereit dazu ist. Und dann erwidert Blaine den Kuss, packt Kurt am Arm, als sich seine Lippen öffnen und er leise ausatmet und erst genau in diesem Augenblick wird Kurt klar, wie sehr er das vermisst hat.

Er lässt seine Zunge langsam in Blaines Mund wandern und Blaine legt den Kopf zurück und heißt ihn willkommen. Kurt klettert umständlich über ihn hinweg, so dass er fast auf Blaine drauf liegt, eine Hand in seinem Nacken. So küssen sie sich eine ganze Weile – langsam und träge und zaghaft, aber es ist herrlicher als alles, was Kurt je gefühlt hat. Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösen, scheint Blaine zu glühen, mit rosa Wangen und tiefroten Lippen.

Kurt lächelt. "War das okay?", fragt er und Blaine nickt nur, viel zu aufgewühlt, um nach passenden Worten zu suchen. Viel selbstsicherer als zu Beginn hält Kurt Blaines Blick fest, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sucht nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen von _zu viel, zu schnell_ , während seine Hand unter die Decke wandert und Blaine durch seinen Pyjama hindurch berührt. Blaine reißt die Augen auf und zuckt zusammen. Kurts Finger spielen mit dem elastischen Gummibund seiner Hose.

"Darf ich?" Er hält inne und wartet auf Blaines Einverständnis; will ein Tempo anschlagen, das Blaine angenehm ist. Blaine nickt und Kurt verteilt Küsse von seinem Kinn bis zum Ohr, wo er, viel nervöser und aufgeregter als ihm lieb ist, flüstert: "Wenn es zu viel ist, wenn du dich _irgendwie_ unbehaglich fühlst, dann kneif mich und ich höre auf, okay?" Blaine nickt noch einmal und Kurt küsst die weiche Haut unter seinem Ohr. "Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Mit diesen Worten schlüpft er mit den Fingern unter den Gummibund und schließt sie um Blaines Penis. Blaine stöhnt leise auf und Kurts Herz beginnt vor Aufregung wild zu pochen. Er streichelt ihn sanft und Blaines Atem wird schneller, seine Augen schließen sich wieder und er wird langsam hart. Kurt lässt sich Zeit, wie der Arzt ihn angewiesen hat (oh Gott, jetzt nur nicht an ihn denken). Es könnte sein, dass Blaine nicht so reagiert wie früher, hatte er gesagt. Es könnte länger dauern oder womöglich überhaupt nicht passieren.

_Machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein, es ganz langsam angehen zu lassen._

Ein heftiges Keuchen verscheucht jeden Gedanken an den Arzt aus Kurts Kopf. Selbst nach elf Monaten, weiß er noch genau, was Blaine erregt und Blaine zittert und bebt unter ihm, als Kurt die Faust um ihn schließt und nach oben zieht, sanft mit dem Daumen die Eichel berührt und mit einer Drehung im Handgelenk wieder nach unten gleitet. Blaine birgt seinen Kopf an Kurts Schulter, sein Atem wird schneller und sein Haar ist schweißfeucht. Kurt schwelgt in _Blaine_ , in der Art, wie ihre Körper sich perfekt ergänzen, wie ihre Herzen im Gleichtakt zu schlagen scheinen, in der Elektrizität, die zwischen ihnen hin und her fließt, sie zueinander hinzieht, bis Kurt sicher ist, dass sie sich noch nie so eng verbunden waren.

Es ist egal, dass Blaine selbst an seinen besten Tagen kaum in ganzen Sätzen sprechen kann, oder dass Kurt alles so unsagbar langsam machen muss. Es ist egal, dass Blaines Kopf verletzt ist, dass seine Schädelknochen voller Frakturlinien und Schrauben sind. Das einzige was zählt, ist dass nichts sie jemals voneinander trennen kann. Kurt wird es nicht zulassen.

Blaine krallt sich mit der Hand in Kurts Hemd, sein Körper bebt, er wimmert verzweifelt erregt und Kurt steigert sein Tempo ein kleines bisschen, streckt den Zeigefinger aus, um über Blaines Perineum zu reiben und das ist alles, was nötig ist. Blaine stöhnt zitternd auf und wird ganz schlaff unter ihm und Kurt streichelt ihn sanft durch seinen Höhepunkt.

Während sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt, bewegt Kurt seine Hände in sanften Kreisen über Blaines Flanken und dann regt er sich und blickt auf und Kurt wird ganz flau im Magen, als er frische Tränen auf Blaines Wangen sieht.

"Oh mein Gott, hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragt Kurt panisch. "War es zu viel? Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid –"

Blaines Mund auf seinen Lippen schluckt den Rest seiner hektischen Entschuldigung und Kurt entspannt sich sofort. Als Blaine sich von ihm löst, lächelt er und seine Pupillen sind immer noch ganz weit, als er in sein Nest aus Kissen zurücksinkt und Kurt mit sich zieht.

"Ich liebe dich." Blaines Worte sind kaum mehr als ein Wispern, aber das ist genug. Kurt küsst eine frische Träne von seiner Wange und Blaines Augen sind groß und aufrichtig.

"Ich fühle mich wie..." Blaine verstummt und Kurt streichelt seine Wange und wartet geduldig. "...wie ein Glückspilz."

Und das gibt ihm den Rest. Kurt spürt heiße Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, denn Blaine... sein sanfter, treuherziger, wunderbarer, bildschöner Blaine... Trotz allem, was er durchgemacht hat, trotz aller Schmerzen und Angst und Frustration der vergangenen elf Monate, ist das einzige Wort, mit dem er sich beschreibt, _Glückspilz_.

"Ich bin auch ein Glückspilz", flüstert Kurt zurück und zieht Blaine an sich, bis sein Kopf an Kurts Schulter ruht und Kurt seine Lippen in seinem Haar vergraben kann.

"Weil ich dich habe."

 

**Flashback**

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Mein Verlobter hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten mit erheblicher Schädigung im Bereich der motorischen Fähigkeiten und parietal..._

Nein

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Vor drei Monaten haben zwei dumme Arschlöcher meinem Verlobten mit einem rostigen Brecheisen den Schädel eingeschlagen..._

Nein

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Ich bin verlobt und mein Verlobter kann mir nicht sagen, dass er mich liebt, kann nicht einmal laufen oder sprechen oder essen..._

Nein

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Manchmal baut der Schmerz in meiner Brust einen Druck auf wie eine Bombe und ich kann nicht mehr atmen und ich habe Angst davor, was passiert, wenn alles explodiert..._

Besser

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Ich bin verlobt mit dem couragiertesten, tapfersten, liebevollsten, engagiertesten Mann auf der Welt und ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn zu heiraten, ganz gleich, ob er mit mir zum Altar geht oder im Rollstuhl fährt oder fliegt...._

Noch besser

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel und ich habe solche Angst._

 

"Wovor hast du Angst, Kurt?"

Blaue Augen schließen sich vor dem allzu freundlichen Blick der Therapeutin.

Einatmen, ausatmen.

"Ich habe vor _allem_ Angst."

Das Kratzen eines Bleistifts.

"Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?"

Kurt macht die Augen auf.

"Ich habe Angst davor, ihn zu verlieren."

"Blaine?"

Er nickt.

"Ich habe Angst, dass es nicht gut genug ist. Dass _ich_ nicht gut genug bin. Dass ich alles falsch mache, dass es Blaine niemals besser gehen wird. Ich habe Angst, dass es ihm besser geht und dass es wieder passiert. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen schaue, habe ich Angst, es könnte das letzte Mal sein. Ich habe Angst... Angst, zu versagen, nicht gut genug für ihn zu sein, immer die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Plötzlich sprudeln die Worte aus ihm heraus wie ein Wasserfall und er kann nicht aufhören – will nicht aufhören. "Ich habe Angst vor der Dunkelheit, Angst davor, nachts nach draußen zu gehen. Ich habe Angst vor Straßen, die menschenleer sind und vor Straßen mit zu vielen Menschen. Ich habe Angst vor Leuten, die ich nicht kenne, vor Orten, die mir unbekannt sind. Ich habe Angst vor Brecheisen und elektrischen Werkzeugen und vor allen möglichen Sachen, die man benutzen könnte, um..."

Ein tiefer Atemzug und seine Wangen sind feucht.

"Ich habe vor allem Angst."

 

**26\. April 2019**

Es ist einer der wenigen Tage ohne Migräne. Blaine sitzt im Wohnzimmer gemütlich auf dem Sofa, hat die Augen halb geschlossen und genießt einen Tag ohne den hämmernden, quälenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Kurt staubt die Bücherregale ab, summt vor sich hin und wiegt die Hüften im Takt der Melodie in seinem Kopf. Immer wieder wirft er Blaine verstohlene Blicke zu und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht beim Anblick seines Verlobten, der wach und aus dem abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht ist und der lebendig und glücklich aussieht.

"Kann... helfen?", fragt Blaine undeutlich, als er Kurt dabei erwischt, wie er ihn beobachtet. Er ist gerade von einem Mittagsschlaf aufgewacht – erschöpft von tagelangen, nicht enden wollenden Migräneattacken – und er streckt sich, hebt die Arme und reibt sich die Augen wie ein verschlafenes Kind.

"Entspann dich und erhol dich", sagt Kurt, denn er macht wirklich nur sauber, um sich zu beschäftigen, denn eigentlich ist das Haus bereits durch Janessa und Olivias harte Arbeit picobello sauber. Aber Blaine sieht enttäuscht aus, er senkt den Blick auf seine Hände und Kurt wirft das Staubtuch in die Ecke und lässt sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen. Die Locken in Blaines Nacken sind vom Schlafen plattgedrückt, sein Sweatshirt hängt etwas schief und Kurt streicht mit einem Finger über das Stück entblößte Schulter und lächelt, als Blaine zu ihm aufblickt.

Blaine zu küssen wird niemals langweilig werden und der warme Druck seiner Lippen sendet Schauer über Kurts Rücken hinab, elektrisierend und aufregend, und er vertieft den Kuss noch mehr, einfach weil er es jetzt _kann_ , weil es okay ist. Blaine ist unter ihm vollkommen gelöst, hat die Lippen leicht geöffnet und sucht mit einer Hand nach Kurts Fingern, denn er sehnt sich nach der Geborgenheit, nach der Verbindung, die ihre verschränkten Finger für ihn bedeuten. Kurt legt ein Bein über Blaines und streicht an seiner Wade entlang, während sie sich langsam und ausgedehnt küssen.

Bis Blaine sich, vollkommen überwältigt, leicht zurücklehnt und Kurt hauchzarte Küsse seitlich auf seinem Hals verteilt, direkt unter seinem Ohr, wo er die Nase an seiner Haut reibt. Lungen dehnen sich aus und schrumpfen wieder unter Kurts Gewicht, Lippen drücken einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn und Kurts Herz flattert wie Schmetterlingsflügel.

"Komm, wir gehen in den Park", sagt er plötzlich, setzt sich aufrecht hin und sucht Blaines Blick. "Wenn du dich fit genug fühlst."

Blaine nickt und seinen Mund umspielt ein Lächeln.

"Liebend gern."

 

*** * ***

 

 

Das Wetter ist in letzter Zeit stetig wärmer geworden (und Kurt hofft, dass damit die Migräneanfälle zurückgehen werden) und sie ziehen nur ihre leichten Übergangsjacken an (Kurt hat Blaine einen neuen taillierten Wollmantel gekauft, dunkelgrün, damit seine Augen besser zur Geltung kommen und Blaine macht alle Knöpfe alleine zu und verbeißt sich ein stolzes Lächeln), ein paar fingerlose Handschuhe und eine Strickmütze für Blaine.

Der Park ist zu nah, um mit dem Auto hinzufahren, aber nicht nah genug für Blaine zum Laufen – noch nicht – nicht, solange er noch so wacklig und unsicher auf den Beinen ist und sein rechtes Knie dazu neigt, wegzuknicken. Also schiebt Kurt den Rollstuhl und Blaine schließt die Augen und hebt sein Gesicht der Nachmittagssonne entgegen. Die Nachbarn sind draußen bei der Gartenarbeit, genießen die ersten Frühlingstage, winken lächelnd und wünschen ihnen einen schönen Tag. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit denkt Kurt wirklich, dass es einer werden könnte.

Kinder bevölkern den Spielplatz, jagen einander kreischend und lachend hinterher und Blaine dreht den Kopf, um ihnen zuzusehen. Ein roter Ball rollt auf sie zu, bleibt vor dem Rollstuhl liegen und Kurt bleibt stehen, als Blaine sich vorbeugt und ihn aufhebt. Er packt ihn fest mit einer Hand, bevor er ihn zu dem Jungen zurückwirft, der ihnen entgegenkommt. Der Junge fängt ihn ohne Mühe auf und lächelt nervös, bevor er sich umdreht und zu seinen Freunden zurückrennt.

Kurt drückt Blaines Schulter, bevor sie weitergehen, am Spielplatz vorbei und weg von dem Lärm. In der Mitte des Parks ist ein Garten, klein aber voller Blumen, die gerade erst aufblühen, und eisernen Parkbänken entlang des Weges. Das Sonnenlicht lässt alles überirdisch lebendig erstrahlen.

Es sind nur wenige Leute da, ein Pärchen auf einer Bank, zwei Frauen, die durch den Garten schlendern, und ein Mann, der auf einem Felsblock sitzt und Gitarre spielt. Sie setzen sich auf eine Bank und Kurt schließt die Augen, lauscht der Musik und spürt eine Sehnsucht, denn das Lied erinnert ihn an eine Zeit vor knapp 2 Jahren. An ein Straßenfest, Zuckerwatte, Musik und einen Heiratsantrag. An Küsse und das überwältigende Glücksgefühl, das sie damals beide erfüllt hatte, das ihre Herzen fest aneinander gebunden und mit einer Schleife aus Küssen und Applaus gekrönt hatte.

Blaine spürt es auch; es ist offensichtlich an der Art, wie er sich an Kurt lehnt, seine Hand leicht an seinen Oberschenkel legt und ihm mit dem Daumen unförmige Herzen aufs Bein malt. Kurt lässt seine Hand nach unten sinken auf Blaines Handgelenk, wo er seinen gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag warm und kräftig unter seinen Fingern spürt.

"Tanz mit mir", flüstert er, macht die Augen auf und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. Er steht auf, ergreift auch Blaines andere Hand und zieht sanft. Blaine blickt sich um und das Blut schießt ihm in die Wangen.

"Niemand sonst... tanzt", murmelt er und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

"Na und?" Kurt zieht ein wenig fester und Blaine gibt nach und lässt sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Es vergeht ein Moment, in dem Blaine sein Gleichgewicht sucht. Kurt legt sich Blaines Hände auf die Schultern und lässt seine eigenen auf Blaines Hüfte ruhen. Der Stoff von Blaines Mantel ist kratzig unter seinen Handflächen, aber er packt fest zu, kann die Kontur seines schlanken Körpers spüren, als er ihn an sich zieht und die wenige Zentimeter breite Lücke zwischen ihnen – aufgeladen und bedeutsam – geradezu darum bettelt, geschlossen zu werden.

Der Gitarrenspieler verändert seine Melodie und spielt etwas Flotteres und Kurt übernimmt die Führung, zieht Blaine mit wiegenden Hüften von der Bank weg und Blaine folgt ihm. Tanzen ist leichter aus Gründen, die Kurt nicht versteht. Der Takt, der Schwung in Blaines Schritt, die Art, wie er sich an Kurt schmiegt – es fließt einfach; ein Rhythmus den sie beide verstehen.

Sie tanzen eine ganze Weile mit lächelnden Gesichtern und Blaine muss sogar kichern, als Kurt sich unter seinem Arm hindurchdreht, bevor er ihn vorsichtig nach hinten neigt, eine Hand fest in seinem Rücken und den Blick auf Blaines lang gestrecktem Hals. Und dann steht er wieder aufrecht, schwankt leicht, bevor er seine Balance wiederfindet. Sein Blick ist voller Freude, der Gitarrist unterbricht kurz sein Spiel, um ihnen zu applaudieren und Blaine verbeugt sich leicht.

Langsam und bedächtig setzt die Musik wieder ein. Sie sind fast alleine, nur ein paar Leute spazieren durch den Garten und die Sonne scheint Kurt warm auf den Rücken, fällt auf Blaines Gesicht und lässt es leuchten, die Augen im Schatten seiner Wimpern verborgen. Kurt legt Blaine die Arme um die Taille und zieht ihn fest an sich, während Blaines Hände unsicher auf Kurts Schultern liegen.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr." Kurts Worte sind nur ein Hauch an Blaines Ohr und seine Wange streift Blaines, als er ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals drückt. Blaine schluckt schwer und öffnet den Mund, aber es kommt nichts heraus und Kurt lächelt, denn es ist in Ordnung; es ist in Ordnung, wenn Blaine die Worte fehlen, wenn seine Gedanken durcheinandergewürfelte Puzzleteile sind, denn Kurt ist da, um ihm beim Sortieren zu helfen und sie wieder zu einem wunderschönen Bild zusammenzusetzen.

Sie wiegen sich miteinander und Kurts Hand streichelt Blaine im Takt der Musik über den Rücken. Blaine starrt Kurt mit großen, aufrichtig blickenden Augen an und Kurt denkt sich, dass das hier fast perfekt ist. Irgendwann pflückt Blaine eine lila Blüte von einem höhergelegenen Mauervorsprung des Gartens, steckt sie Kurt hinters Ohr und Kurt drückt einem errötenden Blaine einen schnellen Kuss auf die Nase.

Erst, als ein Geruch nach aufziehendem Regen in der Luft liegt, der Gitarrist zusammenpackt und Kurt Blaine zurück zu seinem Stuhl hilft, ergreift Blaine mit einem verzweifelten Blick Kurts Unterarme.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Die Worte sprudeln aus ihm heraus, als wollte er sie noch schnell loswerden, bevor sie ihm wieder entfallen. "Ich liebe dich auch."

"Ich weiß." Kurt streichelt seinen Arm.

Er drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf die Lippen – schnell und kurz, aber voll der Worte, die ungesagt bleiben, und in diesem Augenblick... hat Kurt vor überhaupt nichts Angst.

 

**22\. Juni 2019**

Als Kurt erwacht, hört er Musik. Er lächelt verschlafen, während die letzten Bilder seines Traums noch durch seine Gedanken ziehen. Er dreht sich um, streckt den Arm auf Blaines Seite hinüber, in der Absicht, mit seinem Verlobten an einem gemütlichen Samstagmorgen zu kuscheln. Seine Arme berühren nur die leere Matratze.

Er reißt die Augen auf und nimmt den Anblick des leeren Bettes neben sich wahr. Er setzt sich auf, klettert hektisch aus dem Bett, verheddert sich mit einem Bein in den Leintüchern und stürzt ziemlich unelegant zu Boden. Er denkt gar nicht daran, sich deswegen zu genieren, sondern springt wieder auf die Füße, unfähig, die Panik in seinem Herzen zu ignorieren. Das ist noch nie passiert. Noch nie ist er aufgewacht, ohne dass Blaine neben ihm lag. Nicht in den letzten zwölf Monaten.

Blaine muss alleine aufgestanden sein. Kurt hat das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz aus der Brust springen. Was, wenn Blaine gestürzt ist oder einen Anfall hatte oder sich in Luft aufgelöst hat oder entführt worden ist oder sonst eines der verschiedenen Szenarien, die Kurt durch den Kopf gehen?

Die Musik wird lauter, als Kurt aus dem Schlafzimmer tritt und plötzlich im Wohnzimmer abrupt stehenbleibt.

"Blaine", haucht er erleichtert. Blaine sitzt auf dem Sofa, den Laptop aufgeklappt auf dem Couchtisch und aus den Lautsprechern ertönen leise die _Beatles_. Er schaut zu Kurt herüber und grinst sein schiefes Lächeln (die linke Seite steht immer ein bisschen tiefer als die rechte; die Folge einer Nervenschädigung, haben die Ärzte gesagt).

"Oh Gott, Blaine", sagt Kurt mit zittriger Stimme, als er sich auf dem Sofa niederlässt und versucht, sein Herz dazu zu bringen, wieder in normalem Tempo zu schlagen. "Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich... ich wusste nicht, wo du bist."

"Tut mir leid", murmelt Blaine leise und senkt den Blick.

"Du sollst nicht unbeaufsichtigt herumlaufen", sagt Kurt, obwohl er weiß, dass er herumnörgelt, aber er kann nicht anders. Er hat sich _solche_ Sorgen gemacht.

"Ich wollte nur... Musik", Blaine deutet auf den Laptop. "Ich wollte dich nicht... aufwecken."

Kurt schmiegt sich an Blaines Körper und während er sich wieder seiner Müdigkeit überlässt, flaut die Panik langsam ab.

"Octopus's Garden?", fragt er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und er spürt, wie Blaine sich entspannt in der Gewissheit, dass Kurt ihn nicht weiter schelten wird.

"Zufalls... wiedergabe", sagt Blaine achselzuckend. Kurt summt zur Antwort, greift nach der Wolldecke, die über der Rückenlehne liegt, breitet sie über sie beide aus und kuschelt sich an Blaine, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Blaine verlagert sein Gewicht, bis er fest an Kurt lehnt, legt die Wange auf das Polster von Kurts schlaf-zerzaustem Haar und Kurt findet, dass das hier viel besser ist als im Bett zu kuscheln. Die Musik wechselt über zu _Wicked_ , dann zu _Coldplay_ und zu etwas Neuem, das Kurt nicht kennt.

Seit Blaine wieder in der Lage ist, den Computer zu benutzen (langsam mit beiden Zeigefingern Worte auf der Tastatur tippend), hat er iTunes-Rechnungen in einer Höhe angehäuft, über die sie sich demnächst werden unterhalten müssen, aber die Art und Weise, wie Blaines Augen aufleuchten, wenn er all die Musik erforscht, die er während des vergangenen Jahres verpasst hat, ist für Kurt Grund genug, ohne zu murren ein paar Überstunden zu arbeiten, um die zusätzlichen Ausgaben auszugleichen.

Die Ärzte sagen, Blaine kann mit Zahlen nicht mehr wirklich etwas anfangen und das Konzept von Geld und Mathematik und die winzigen, gedruckten Symbole, ergeben in seinem Kopf keinen Sinn. Er möchte einfach nur Musik hören. In letzter Zeit ertappt Kurt sich immer öfter dabei, wie er lächelt und ihm ganz warm ums Herz wird, weil Blaine mehr und mehr wieder zu _Blaine_ wird. Zu dem Blaine, den er von früher kennt. Der Blaine, der länger als ein Jahr vor ihm verborgen war, der langsam wieder zu strahlen beginnt, wie Sonnenschein, der die Regenwolken durchbricht, die ihn so lange verborgen haben.

Kurt kann Blaines Summen spüren, bevor er es hört. Die sanften Vibrationen in seiner Kehle dringen bis in seinen Brustkorb und kitzeln Kurts Wange. Als Blaines Stimme lauter wird, lächelt Kurt. Sie ist zittrig und trifft nicht alle Töne, aber Kurt findet, es ist das Schönste, was er je gehört hat. Er würde jederzeit glücklich auf jegliche Musik verzichten, nur um sich das hier anzuhören – Blaines Fortschritte, die sich ausdrücken in gesungenen Tönen und sanften Melodien.

Nach einer Weile verklingt Blaines Stimme und nur sein Daumen fährt fort, einen Rhythmus auf Kurts Bein zu tippen. Kurt bewegt sich und blickt lächelnd zu Blaine auf.

"Komm", sagt er plötzlich und springt auf die Füße. "Hilf mir Kaffee machen."

Er hält ihm die Hand hin und Blaine überlegt einen Moment, bevor er zustimmt. Kurt weiß, dass es ihm große Mühe bereitet, sich zu bewegen. Er legt dann die Stirn in Falten und sein Blick wird ganz ernst, während er sich auf jede einzelne Bewegung konzentriert, um seinen Körper dazu zu zwingen, zu tun, was er von ihm will. Aber es fällt ihm zunehmend leichter, das kann Kurt sehen. Blaine wird immer belastbarer, sowohl körperlich als auch geistig und Kurt spürt jedes Mal Stolz in sich aufsteigen, wenn Blaine einen weiteren Meilenstein erreicht; ihm das Unwahrscheinliche gelingt.

Wenn man seine Fortschritte betrachtet, ist es leicht, zu vergessen, wie stark beeinträchtigt Blaine immer noch ist. Er ist so weit gekommen, hat so viel _mehr_ wiedererlangt als die Ärzte je für möglich gehalten haben, aber da ist trotzdem immer dieses Wort, das über ihren Köpfen schwebt und darauf wartet, zu fallen. _Endgültig_ _._ Irgendwann werden sie ihn erreichen, dessen ist Kurt sich bewusst. Den Punkt, an dem Blaines Zustand sich nicht mehr verbessern kann. Den Punkt, an dem Blaines Gehirn sich nicht mehr regenerieren kann. Er kann Fortschritte machen, kann sich jeden Tag ein klein wenig verbessern, aber sein Gehirn ist trotzdem geschädigt. Nichts – keine noch so große Unterstützung und Liebe und Fürsorge – kann das ändern. Jedenfalls sagen das die Ärzte mit ihren blöden Klemmbrettern und Tabellen und Broschüren. Kurt denkt anders darüber.

Er zieht Blaine auf die Füße, hält ihn fest, während er sein Gleichgewicht findet und Kurt ein kurzes Lächeln schenkt.

"Gehhilfe oder ich?", fragt Kurt. Blaines Blick schießt zwischen den beiden Optionen hin und her und er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Manchmal bevorzugt er seine Unabhängigkeit, um in der Lage zu sein, Dinge selbstständig zu machen; um Kurt und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es _kann_. Und manchmal möchte er einfach nur, dass Kurt ihn stützt und auffängt, falls er fällt.

"Du", antwortet er einen Augenblick später und Kurt stellt sich so hin, dass er Blaine einen Arm stützend um die Taille legen und mit dem anderen seinen Ellbogen festhalten kann. Blaine stützt sein Gewicht auf Kurt, als er ihn in die Küche führt – jeder Schritt langsam und vorsichtig. Als er die Arbeitsplatte erreicht, hält er sich daran fest und Kurt stellt sich neben ihn und lässt eine Hand sicher auf seinem Rücken ruhen.

"Geh die einzelnen Schritte mit mir durch", sagt Kurt leise und ermutigend und hofft im Stillen, dass heute der Tag ist. Der Tag, an dem Blaine es richtig macht. Blaine schaut mit nervösem, skeptischem Blick die Kaffeemaschine an.

"Was kommt als erstes?"

Blaine schweigt einen Augenblick und Kurt weiß, dass er überlegt; dass sein Gehirn Mühe hat, die einzelnen Schritte in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen, damit sie einen Sinn ergeben.

"Kaffee", sagt Blaine und Kurt sieht ihm an, wie er angestrengt überlegt.

"Was ist mit dem Kaffee?", fragt er. Blaine lässt den Blick über die Arbeitsfläche wandern.

"Mahlen?" Er schaut Kurt fragend an und Kurt lächelt.

"Gut." Kurt holt den Kaffee, füllt die Bohnen in die Kaffeemühle und stellt sie vor Blaine hin. Er stellt sich hinter ihn und stabilisiert seinen Stand mit seinem eigenen Körper, als Blaine die Platte loslässt, um nach der Mühle zu greifen. Kurt legt seine Hände auf Blaines, als er das Mahlwerk einschaltet. Es ist unnötig, aber Kurt hat sich so daran gewöhnt, Blaine bei allem zu helfen, ihn zu halten und zu unterstützen, dass es ihm fast in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist.

"Was kommt als nächstes?", fragt er, als die Bohnen zufriedenstellend gemahlen sind. Blaine denkt nach.

"Den Kaffee einfüllen? In die Kaffeemaschine?", antwortet er unschlüssig und schaut Kurt um Bestätigung bittend an.

Kurt schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Was kommt vorher?"

Blaine runzelt die Stirn, schaut mit finsterem Blick wieder auf die Kaffeemaschine und Kurt kann fast hören, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehen, um herauszufinden, was er vergessen hat.

"Das Wasser?" Er schaut Kurt verzweifelt an und seine Augen betteln darum, recht zu haben. Kurt spürt, wie ihm das Herz schwer wird.

"Es fängt mit einem _F_ an", versucht er, ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen und Blaine wendet sich mit ernstem Blick wieder der Maschine zu, als könnte sie ihm die Antwort sagen, wenn er sie nur intensiv genug anstarrt. Kurt muss sich selbst daran erinnern, dass das gut ist für Blaine. Sein Therapeut sagt, er muss so viel er kann selbstständig machen, aber manchmal ist es schwer. Blaine hat Mühe, sich an Dinge zu erinnern, sie in die rechte Reihenfolge zu bringen, Aufgaben zu lösen. Alle Informationen sind da, aber es ist wie bei einem durcheinandergewürfelten Puzzle, dessen Teile sie langsam Stück für Stück wieder ordentlich zusammensetzen müssen.

Kurt kann sehen, wie Blaine immer besser wird, wie er ohne große Probleme einfache Aufgaben am Computer lösen kann, aber bei solchen Gelegenheiten, wenn er sieht, wie enttäuscht Blaine ist, wie er sich in seinen Frust hineinsteigert, da möchte er ihm einfach nur helfen... aber er weiß, er darf es nicht. Blaine muss selbst darauf kommen.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagt Blaine leise nach einer längeren Pause. Die Scham und die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme brechen Kurt das Herz. Blaine ist sehr wohlbewusst, dass er eigentlich wissen müsste, wie man so etwas simples macht wie Kaffee. Und Kurt weiß, wie sehr es ihn wurmt, dass er es einfach _nicht_ kann. Er hat es einmal beschrieben wie einen Lichtschalter; die Information ist da, er weiß, was er tun, sagen oder schreiben muss und dann... _aus_. Sein Kopf ist leer und er steht im Dunkeln, ohne Plan, was er als nächstes tun oder wohin er gehen soll.

"Ist schon gut", versucht Kurt ihm zu versichern und reibt ihm aufmunternd den Rücken. Er zieht das gewünschte Objekt aus dem Schrank und stellt es auf die Arbeitsplatte.

"Filter", sagt Blaine mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Seine Fingerknöchel, die die Platte umklammern, werden weiß und er zieht sie von Kurts Hand weg. Kurt weiß, was vor sich geht. Blaine ist frustriert und er geht damit auf die einzige Art um, die ihm bleibt. Er macht dicht und teilt aus.

"Was machen wir damit?", fragt Kurt und hofft, Blaine wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu lenken, aber er weiß, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wird. Es ist ein Teufelskreis. Blaine regt sich auf, die Emotionen verwirren seine Gedanken noch mehr, was ihn nur noch mehr aufregt. Und so geht es immer weiter.

Blaine schaut nur auf seine verkrampften Hände und dreht sich noch ein wenig mehr von Kurt weg. Seine Körpersprache ist eindeutig.

"Blaine?", sagt Kurt zögernd und versucht Blaines Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen.

"Ich will das nicht machen", erwidert Blaine in scharfem, bissigem Ton. Kurt legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Blaine zieht ihn weg. "Lass das", sagt er und seine Worte sind für Kurt wie Nadelstiche. Er weiß, dass Blaine es nicht wirklich so meint, aber deswegen tut es nicht weniger weh. Kurt nimmt die Filtertüten, legt eine in die Kaffeemaschine ein und füllt den gemahlenen Kaffee hinein, um Blaine einen Moment Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Er füllt die Kanne mit Wasser, als er es hört.

Er hat den Blick von Blaine abgewandt und über das Rauschen des Wassers aus der Leitung ist es kaum zu hören. Ein leises, ersticktes Keuchen. Kurt dreht den Hahn sofort zu und als er sich umdreht, schwappt das Wasser über den Rand der Kanne. Für einen kurzen, panischen Moment glaubt er, Blaine stünde kurz vor einem Krampfanfall. Das Keuchen, das verzerrte Gesicht, die angespannten Gliedmaßen. Aber dann sieht er, wie das Licht von Blaines Wangen reflektiert wird. Von Blaines Tränen.

Die Kanne steht vergessen auf der Arbeitsplatte und Kurt macht einen kleinen Schritt auf Blaine zu und streckt die Hände nach ihm aus.

"Blaine? Was ist los?" In all der Zeit, in vierzehn Monaten, hat er Blaine nicht _einmal_ wirklich weinen sehen. Da waren ein paar Frusttränen, oder Tränen des Schmerzes nach einem Anfall oder während einer Migräne, aber nie war es so wie jetzt. Kurt wird schlecht vor Sorge.

"Tut dir der Kopf weh?", fragt er, als Blaine keine Antwort gibt.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und versucht, sich von Kurt wegzudrehen, aber dieses Mal lässt Kurt es nicht zu. Er legt tröstend eine Hand auf Blaines Rücken und streichelt mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise darauf.

"Was ist los?"

Blaine antwortet eine ganze Weile nichts und hält sich immer noch mit beiden Händen an der Arbeitsplatte fest.

"Ich..." Kurt kann sehen, wie er tief Luft holt, um sich zu sammeln. "Ich fühle mich so dumm."

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz jeden Augenblick zu schlagen aufhören. Blaine versteift sich, aber er dreht sich nicht weg, als Kurt mit der Hand über seinen Rücken nach oben streichelt und seine Schulter packt.

"Du bist _nicht_ dumm, Blaine", sagt er bestimmt, aber aufmunternd. "So darfst du nicht denken."

Blaine wendet sich ihm mit schmerzerfülltem Blick zu.

"Warum kann ich dann nicht...", er hält inne und gibt einen frustrierten Ton von sich. "Ich kann noch nicht einmal _denken_."

Frische Tränen strömen über seine Wangen und Kurt geht einen Schritt vorwärts und zieht ihn in eine lockere, tröstende Umarmung. Blaines Arme sind zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt und er lässt den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter fallen.

Seine Schultern beben, während er weint und Kurt drückt seine Wange in Blaines Locken. "Du bist der tapferste Mensch, den ich kenne", sagt er leise aber bestimmt. "Du hast schon so viel geschafft, Blaine, und du bist _nicht_ dumm."

"Ich fühl mich aber so." Blaine spricht undeutlich in Kurts Schulter und sein Hemd wird ganz feucht von Blaines Tränen.

Kurt hält ihn noch fester. "Dann musst du mir einfach glauben", sagt er.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile langsam und sorgfältig, "...tut mir leid, dass du... dich mit mir abgeben musst."

Auch in Kurts Augen steigen jetzt heiße Tränen auf.

"Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre als genau hier mit dir", sagt er und Blaines Haar kitzelt seine Lippen.

Blaine schnieft an seiner Schulter. "Ich war so... schrecklich." Kurt kann die Verlegenheit in seiner Stimme hören.

"Du warst großartig", sagt er. Blaine schweigt, aber Kurt kann spüren, wie er sich etwas entspannt und sich in Kurts Wärme schmiegt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis Kurt sich entschließt weiterzureden.

"Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an diese Nacht zurückdenke und mir wünsche... Gott, ich wünsche mir, wir wären nicht aus dem Haus gegangen für dieses blöde Gyros; ich wünsche mir, ich hätte nicht darauf bestanden, auf dem Heimweg diese Abkürzung zu nehmen, und ich hätte nicht... ich wünsche mir, unsere Rollen wären vertauscht. Es hätte mich treffen müssen, nicht dich."

Blaine gibt einen Ton von sich, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber Kurt redet weiter, bevor er eine Gelegenheit dazu hat.

"Du bist so viel tapferer gewesen als ich es je hätte sein können. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht siehst, aber du arbeitest so _hart_ , Blaine und du hast schon so viel erreicht. Tag für Tag schau ich zu dir auf und hoffe nur, dass ich halb so stark sein kann wie du. Also wage es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen, Blaine, denn du bist mein Leuchtturm. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren."

Kurt drückt seine Lippen in Blaines Haar und ignoriert die Tränen, die ihm die Wangen hinabrollen. "Und ich liebe dich."

So stehen sie eine ganze Weile da - Blaine an Kurt geschmiegt, von seinen starken, beschützenden Armen umschlungen. Langsam beruhigt sich seine Atmung, wird tiefer und gleichmäßiger und Kurt genießt es, Blaine so festzuhalten; ihre Herzen im Gleichtakt schlagen zu spüren; eine Verbindung zu spüren, wie er sich nie hätte vorstellen können, sie je mit einem anderen Menschen zu haben.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Blaine an Kurts Schulter mit tränenschwerer Stimme und Kurt lächelt. Er legt Blaine eine Hand unters Kinn, hebt sein Gesicht an und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sie sich voneinander lösen, ist Blaines Blick zwar immer noch traurig, aber er bringt ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

Kurt wischt ihm mit dem Daumen die verbliebenen Tränen weg. "Willst du dich hinsetzen?", fragt er zögernd, denn er möchte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren, aber er weiß auch, dass Blaine vom langen Stehen müde sein muss.

"Und der Kaffee?" Blaine schaut die vergessene Kaffeekanne an.

"Der kann warten", sagt Kurt, aber Blaine schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich... ich will aber." Er schaut Kurt zaghaft an, als erwarte er ein _nein_.

Kurt ist zwar überrascht, aber er nickt. "Okay." Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und überlässt Blaine die Führung, als sie den Kaffee fertig kochen. Er kann das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch nicht verleugnen, als Blaine Rührei zum Frühstück vorschlägt, seine Laune munterer wird und er begeistert aussieht, als ihm die verschiedenen Arbeitsschritte leichter fallen.

Sie sind auf dem besten Weg. Kurt weiß, dass Blaine sich manchmal nur auf das große Ganze fixiert, auf all das, was er immer noch nicht machen kann, darauf, wie schwer ihm manche Dinge immer noch fallen, aber Kurt weiß, dass es die kleinen Dinge sind, die zählen. Das hat er im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres gelernt. Den Computer benutzen; Frühstück machen; gehen, ohne alle paar Schritte stehenzubleiben, das alles sind Dinge, von denen die Ärzte gesagt haben, dass er sie nie wieder machen würde. Kurt wünscht sich, Blaine könnte es sehen; wie viel er erreicht hat; wie weit er gekommen ist. Wie stolz Kurt auf ihn ist.

Er stellt sich hinter ihn, legt ihm von hinten die Arme um die Taille und lässt sein Kinn auf Blaines Schulter ruhen und er könnte losheulen, so sehr hat er _das hier_ vermisst. Dass Blaine wieder Blaine ist und alles anfängt, wieder einen Anschein von Normalität zu haben.

"Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie sexy du bist, wenn du kochst?", fragt Kurt lächelnd und Blaine lacht.

"Und ich habe gedacht, _ich_ sei derjenige mit dem... Dachschaden."

Kurt bedeutet ihm, still zu sein. "Ich meine es ernst." Er küsst den zarten Fleck unterhalb von Blaines Ohr. "Du bist großartig."

Blaine lächelt und lässt sich rückwärts gegen Kurt sinken und das ist alles, was Kurt braucht. Jetzt in diesem Moment sind sie glücklich und das ist das Einzige, was zählt.

Sie sind auf dem besten Weg.

 

**~***~**

 


	20. Labor Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas 1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für's Betalesen <3

Übersetzung des zweiten Teils von  [Slow Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488927)  (Kapitel 20)

und des vierten Teils  von   [A Father's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480257)   (Kapitel 7 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**2\. September 2019**

"Da ist ein Feuerwerk... heute Abend." Die Worte fallen mitten im Geplätscher des Abwaschs. Kurt spült und Blaine sitzt in seinem Stuhl und trocknet ab. Kurts Fingerkuppen fangen langsam zu schrumpeln an und er denkt gerade darüber nach, Blaine zu fragen, ob er tauschen möchte. Aber Blaine schaut ihn auf diese Art an, die er von früher kennt, wenn sein Blick zwischen Kurts Gesicht und dem Fußboden hin und her wandert und er weiß, dass er auf irgendetwas anspielt.

"Ist das so?" Kurt summt vor sich hin und Blaine nickt und wischt mit dem Handtuch über einen Teller.

"Wir... könnten hingehen?"

Kurt spürt Blaines Blick auf sich – seine großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen – und starrt in das schaumige Spülwasser. "Ach, ich weiß nicht", antwortet er ehrlich.

"Warum nicht?"

Kurt versucht, Blaine den nächsten Teller zu reichen, aber der nimmt ihn nicht und schaut Kurt nur weiterhin unmissverständlich an – er wartet auf eine Antwort. Also stellt Kurt sich für einen Augenblick vor, wie es wäre, für das Feuerwerk, das sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen haben, in den Park zu gehen. Sie würden Händchen halten; Blaine würde darauf bestehen zu laufen; sie würden auf einer Wolldecke sitzend miteinander kuscheln. Es wäre dunkel und alles wäre voll mit anderen Pärchen, die es genauso machen – nur auf sich selbst fixiert und auf die hellen Lichter über ihnen.

Dunkelheit und viele Menschen, die er nicht kennt, Orte, die er nicht einsehen kann, von denen er nicht weiß, wer dort sein könnte, was passieren könnte, wie die Nacht enden wird.

"Es wird viel zu spät werden", antwortet er und trocknet den Teller selbst ab.

"Es ist um... ähm, um neun", erwidert Blaine in fast schon herausforderndem Tonfall. "Gar nicht... nicht so spät."

Kurt schließt die Augen und presst die Lippen zusammen.

Blaine tippt ihm mit dem Fuß an seinen Knöchel. "Du hattest heute... heute den ganzen Tag frei und wir...", Pause, "wir haben überhaupt nichts unternommen."

Kurt zieht den Stöpsel und schaut dem Wasser hinterher, als es durch den Abfluss gurgelt, bevor er sich wieder Blaine zuwendet.

"Bitte?", fragt Blaine leise und zupft am Saum seines T-Shirts herum.

"Das Feuerwerk ist immer so laut", sagt Kurt und kaut auf seiner Lippe. "Es könnte einen Krampfanfall auslösen, oder eine Migräne."

"Ich hatte keins... von beidem seit Wochen." Blaine greift nach Kurts Hand, die immer noch feucht ist vom Spülwasser. "Es wäre schön."

 _Schön._ Kurt zieht die Hand weg und reibt sich übers Gesicht. Versteht Blaine denn nicht, dass es dunkel sein wird? Dunkel und unvertraut und so viele Menschen, so viele dunkle Ecken, so viele Orte, wo niemand sie sehen kann.

"Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst", murmelt Kurt zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Es antwortet ihm nur Schweigen und als er seine Hand sinken lässt, sieht Blaine so enttäuscht und verletzt aus und... oh Gott, Kurt kann es nicht ertragen, der Grund dafür zu sein.

"Blaine..."

"Kurt", kontert Blaine schroff und Kurt schluckt. _Ich will doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert._

"Ich habe nur...", setzt Blaine an, hält inne und blickt zur Seite, "gedacht, es, ähm, würde Spaß machen, dahinzugehen... mit dir."

Kurt weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er möchte Blaine gerne sagen, dass sie hingehen, möchte seine Hände halten, ihn küssen und ihm sagen, dass sie _natürlich_ hingehen, dass es nichts gibt, was er lieber täte, als mit Blaine zusammen Feuerwerk anzuschauen. Aber er kann nicht. Da ist ein Druck auf seiner Brust, der ihm die Luft abschnürt und seine Worte zurückhält. _Ich will doch nur, dass dir nichts passiert._

Die Worte formen sich in seiner Kehle, liegen ihm auf der Zunge, aber Blaine packt die Räder des Rollstuhls fester als nötig und schiebt sich selbst aus der Küche. Kurt seufzt und räumt mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch das abgetrocknete Geschirr weg, bevor er Blaine hinterhergeht.

Blaine steht mit dem Rücken zur Küche an seinem Rollator und schaut, das Telefon in der Hand, aus dem Fenster. Kurt tritt leise an ihn heran, legt ihm von hinten die Arme um die Taille und drückt ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken, bevor er das Kinn auf seine Schulter legt.

"Ich kann einfach... einfach Rach... el anrufen", sagt Blaine angespannt. "Mit ihr gehen."

"Rachel ist in London", sagt Kurt und spürt, wie Blaine sich in seinen Armen versteift. "Blaine... ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Es wird dunkel sein und voller Menschen und laut und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt."

_Und es ist dunkel, Blaine, kannst du das nicht einsehen, es ist dunkel und da werden so viele Menschen sein und es ist draußen... in der Nacht... und es wird so schrecklich dunkel sein._

"Es ist nur...", setzt Blaine an und lässt sich ein wenig rückwärts gegen Kurt sinken. "Ich will nicht, dass alles... ähm."

Er zuckt in Kurts Armen und Kurt weiß, dass er jetzt den Faden verloren hat, denn ganz gleich, wie sehr Blaine sich zu verbessern scheint, die Worte, Sätze und Bewegungsabläufe können ihm jederzeit entfallen, können ihn hilflos zurücklassen.

"Ich weiß." Kurt küsst noch einmal seinen Nacken, denn er weiß es wirklich, er versteht es.

Blaine hebt die Hand und reibt sich über den Kopf, genau an der Stelle, wo Kurt die Narben weiß. "Ich will nicht, dass _das hier"_ , bringt er endlich heraus und legt die Hand an die Stelle über seinem linken Ohr, "alles bestimmt, was... was wir machen."

"Lass uns gehen." Die Worte entschlüpfen Kurt, bevor er noch recht darüber nachdenkt. "Wir können gehen."

"Wirklich?", fragt Blaine, dreht den Kopf, so dass seine Wange Kurts Gesicht streift und schaut lächelnd auf ihn hinab.

"Ja", flüstert Kurt und neigt den Kopf, um mit seinen Lippen Blaines Mundwinkel zu berühren. Er wird Blaine zuliebe gehen. Für Blaine würde er _alles_ tun. Für Blaine, der jetzt schon so lange ans Haus gebunden ist, der es monatelang noch nicht einmal hatte verlassen _wollen_ , der in einen blöden, kleinen Park gehen und ein blödes Labor Day Feuerwerk anschauen möchte, einfach nur, weil er es jetzt _kann._ Und Kurt wird ihm das nicht nehmen, nicht nach allem, was geschehen ist.

"Danke dir."

 

* * *

 

Bis zum Park ist es nur eine kurze Fahrt, aber es ist viel los und Kurt weigert sich, irgendwo zu parken, wo keine gute Beleuchtung ist. Er stellt das Auto ein paar Häuserblocks weiter in einer Parallelstraße ab, die helle Straßenlaternen hat, und hilft Blaine, aus dem Auto zu steigen und den Rollator aufzuklappen. Die Sonne ist schon fast ganz untergegangen und nur noch ein blasser rosa Streifen am Horizont, der zögert, sich der Nacht zu ergeben und Kurt legt Blaine im Gehen eine Hand ins Kreuz.

Ein Kind saust um sie herum und rennt kreischend davon, als ein Freund hinter ihm herkommt und Kurt zuckt erschreckt zusammen. Sie gehen an einer Gasse vorbei und er spürt, wie ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen, spannt seine Finger auf Blaines Rücken an und stößt mit der Hüfte gegen Blaines Hände, die den Rollator festhalten.

"Tut mir leid, entschuldige", murmelt er und Blaine lächelt ihn an.

"Schon gut. Mir tut es leid, ich bin... langsam."

Kurt beugt sich vor und küsst Blaine auf die Wange (er hat ihm vorhin beim Rasieren geholfen, hat seine Finger über Blaines Hand gelegt, um sie ruhig zu halten, während er mit der Klinge Wangen und Hals glatt geschabt hat) und seine warme, weiche Haut gibt ihm Halt und erinnert ihn daran, dass er es Blaine zuliebe macht, _Blaine_ zuliebe, weil Blaine es sich so sehr wünscht und weil Blaine das Einzige ist, was zählt.

Während sie an der Häuserzeile vorbei gehen, verblasst das Rosa vor der Nacht und Sterne leuchten über ihnen am Himmel auf. Das laute Gemurmel der Menschenmenge hüllt sie ein, Kinder, die schreien und lachen, Nachbarn und Freunde, die sich begrüßen und freundlich miteinander unterhalten.

Kurt stellt sich vor, sie wären hier – also vielleicht nicht _hier_ , aber irgendwo sonst – und all das wäre nie passiert und sie wären nicht durch diese dunkle Gasse gegangen, die ihr Leben für immer verändert hat. Dann wären sie jetzt hier, würden sich mit Freunden unterhalten, über die Kinder lachen, die in sie hineinrennen, Blaine wäre irgendwo mit seinen Schülern und deren Familien unterwegs, würde womöglich alle um sich versammeln, um gemeinsam etwas zu singen, oder er würde auf der Gitarre spielen, die er zu solchen Gelegenheiten immer gerne mitnahm. Kurt würde auf ihn warten, freundlichen Smalltalk halten, mit Rachel oder Lily oder Cooper oder wer auch immer gerade zu Besuch wäre, vielleicht ein Picknick vorbereiten oder Champagner einschenken.

Es wäre schön, stellt er sich vor. Eine dunkle Straße entlang zu einem Park voller unbekannter Menschen zu gehen, ohne sich zu fühlen, als würde ihm das Herz im Leib zerspringen, als hätte er lauter Steine im Bauch, als fließe elektrischer Strom durch seine Adern. Auf Freunde zuzugehen und ohne Zurückhaltung zu lachen. Blaine bei sich zu haben, der aufgeregt und begeistert einen in gespielter Verzweiflung aufstöhnenden Kurt hinter sich herzöge. Das wäre schön, aber das ist nicht die Realität.

Stattdessen hat Kurt seine Hand fest auf Blaines Rücken und hält unablässig Ausschau nach Steinen oder Unebenheiten, die Blaine im Weg sein könnten; versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu ignorieren, der mit jedem Schritt wächst. Sie sind kaum noch einen Häuserblock entfernt und Kurt kann Paare sehen, die es sich auf Gartenstühlen und Wolldecken gemütlich machen, kann sehen, wie sie sich umarmen und küssen und unterhalten und seine Brust füllt sich mit einem Schmerz, denn er wünscht sich das alles _auch_.

Bis er ein Tippen auf seiner Schulter spürt und jemand hinter ihm steht, jemand, der ihn überragt und unheimlich ist, und es ist _so_ dunkel und wer steht da hinter ihnen, _oh Gott_ , warum ist es nur so dunkel?

"Herrjeh", sagt eine Stimme, als Kurt sich abrupt umdreht und heftig keuchend nach Blaines Arm greift. "Entschuldige, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken."

Es ist Brandon, der Enkel ihrer Nachbarn. Er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als Kurt und sie sehen ihn manchmal, wenn er vorbeikommt, um Helena bei der Hausarbeit zu helfen. Das ist alles – nur Brandon – niemand, den er nicht kennt, niemand, der ihn festhalten, zurückhalten, ihm wehtun will, _Blaine_ wehtun will. Nur Brandon. Nur jemand mit strubbeligen Haaren und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

"Hallo Brandon", sagt Blaine und lächelt ihn freundlich an, als Kurt weiterhin schweigt.

"Hallo Blaine. Schön, euch beide hier zu treffen. Seid ihr auch hier, um das Feuerwerk zu sehen?", fragt Brandon und Kurt will einfach nur, dass er wieder weggeht; will mit niemandem reden, nicht heute Abend, nicht, wenn seine Nerven sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannt sind; nicht, wenn sein Schädel pocht und all seine Sinne _Gefahr_ schreien – _pass auf_ _, es ist so dunkel._ Aber Brandon will nur nett sein, das _weiß_ er. Er weiß, dass Brandon wirklich nur hallo sagen und sich an einem warmen Sommerabend mit seinen Nachbarn unterhalten will.

"Ja, wir waren schon... ähm, schon ewig nicht mehr miteinander weg", sagt Blaine und müht sich mit den Worten ab und Brandon wartet geduldig und lächelt so aufrichtig und Kurt weiß, dass er das alles macht, weil er ein netter Kerl ist – und hier steht Kurt und überlässt Blaine sich selbst.

"Ihr müsst unbedingt mal für das Feuerwerk am 4. Juli herkommen. Das ist der Wahnsinn."

"Das werden wir bestimmt", bringt Kurt endlich heraus und er weiß, dass seine Stimme angespannt klingt, aber er versucht, so aufrichtig wie nur möglich zu lächeln. Er kann Blaines Blick auf sich spüren. Brandon lächelt zurück, er scheint die angespannte Atmosphäre zu spüren (wie könnte er nicht; sie ist so dick und erstickend) und gibt Kurt einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

"Also, es war schön, euch zu treffen. Ich werd besser mal zu meinen Mädels zurückgehen, bevor sie die ganze Zuckerwatte aufessen."

"Wir... wir sehen uns", sagt Blaine und Kurt wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn er nicht gerade so sehr damit beschäftigt wäre, seine Lungen dazu zu zwingen, sich auszudehnen, zusammenzuziehen, ausdehnen, zusammenziehen, einatmen und ausatmen. Brandon sagt noch irgendetwas und dann geht er freundlich winkend davon und lässt sie in dem dunklen Fleck zwischen zwei Straßenlaternen zurück.

"Autsch." Blaine tippt Kurts Hand an, die seinen Arm immer noch fest umklammert hält, die Knöchel weiß vor Anstrengung.

"Oh, entschuldige", sagt Kurt und beeilt sich, loszulassen. Als er seine Finger streckt, schmerzen sie. Blaine schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an und Kurt schluckt alles herunter, all die Angst und die Sorgen und die Tränen, die mit Gewalt hervorbrechen wollen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Blaine leise und Kurt nickt schnell.

"Ja, alles gut. Er hat mich nur... erschreckt."

Er kann Blaine ansehen, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubt, als er mit steifen Bewegungen die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, Blaines Blick ausweicht und eingebildete Fussel von seiner Jacke wischt.

"Wir können weitergehen", sagt Kurt und ignoriert den Blick, den Blaine ihm zuwirft. Er ist entschlossen, es durchzustehen, denn schließlich ist es nur ein blödes Feuerwerk im Park, etwas, das Blaine sich gewünscht hat, etwas, woran er _vorher_ keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet hätte.

Sie erreichen den Park und Kurt kann Blaine ansehen, dass er langsam müde wird, daran wie schwer er sich auf den Rollator stützt, das Hauptgewicht auf seinem linken Bein. Er versucht, einen Sitzplatz zu erspähen, vielleicht findet er einen Platz, etwas weiter weg von all den Leuten, wo er Blaine an sich ziehen kann, mit den Händen seine Arme massieren, die Augen schließen und sich ganz von Blaine einhüllen lassen kann, während sie sich das Feuerwerk anschauen.

Und dann riecht er es. Den würzigen Geruch von gebratenem Gyros, von einem Stand ein paar Meter entfernt. Eine kurze Schlange steht davor und Leute laufen vorbei mit Gyros in der Hand; sie lachen und reden und genießen einen schönen Abend mit gutem Essen. Der würzige Duft hüllt Kurt ein, liegt so schwer in der Luft, dringt ihm in Nase und Lungen, drückt ihm das Herz ab und er kriegt keine Luft mehr; er kann nicht einatmen, denn dann wird er ihn riechen, diesen blöden Geruch nach Lamm und Zwiebeln und Sauerrahm.

Und er kann sie fühlen, die kalte Aprilluft, kann es sehen, wie Blaine ihn mit vollem Mund angelächelt hat, mit Soße auf der Nase und Kurt sie weggeküsst und sie herzhaft nach Fleisch, Gurke und Salat geschmeckt hat. Wie sie gelacht hatten, wie Blaine darauf bestanden hatte, hinterher eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken und wie sie viel zu wässrig und nicht süß genug war, um den würzigen Geschmack wegzuspülen. Den Geschmack, der bald schon mit Blut und Angst vermischt war und mit all den Dingen, von denen Kurt gedacht hatte, dass sie ihnen niemals zustoßen würden.

Da ist eine Hand auf ihm, packt ihn am Arm und er kann nicht atmen, kann nicht denken, schlägt um sich, als ein Krachen durch die Nacht schallt, ein Krachen, wie von dem Rohr, als es Blaines Kopf getroffen hat, ein Krachen, wie von Blaines Körper, als er zu Boden stürzte, ein Krachen wie von Kurts Arm, als sie ihn ihm nach hinten verdreht haben. Noch mehr Hände auf ihm und der Geruch nach Gyros um ihn herum und dann kracht es wieder und wieder und wieder und, oh Gott, wie oft werden sie denn noch zuschlagen, sie werden ihn umbringen, _ihn umbringen_ , oh Gott, Blaine.....

"Kurt?"

Eine Hand auf seinem Arm und er reißt ihn weg – ein _Umpf_ ertönt neben ihm. Ein _Umpf_ , das klingt wie Blaine und er blinzelt und seine Hände berühren das weiche Gras unter ihm. Gras. Er liegt auf dem Boden und ein Stein bohrt sich ihm ins Bein.

Er blinzelt noch einmal, blickt sich um und endlich dehnen sich seine Lungen aus und der Nebel vor seinen Augen löst sich auf und da stehen Leute um ihn herum, Leute mit freundlichen Gesichtern, besorgt und hilfsbereit. Er sieht Blaine (der neben ihm auf dem Boden sitzt; missmutig, aber _gesund_ und _lebendig_ ), Brandon, der vor ihm steht, eine Hand über Kurts Schulter schwebend, als wäre er unschlüssig, was er tun soll; als wolle er ihn berühren, aber hätte Angst, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Da ist eine Frau, die Kurt nicht kennt, etwas abseits steht ein kleines Mädchen und kaut nervös an seinen Fingernägeln.

"Hey, bist du wieder bei uns?", fragt Brandon mit leiser Stimme und Kurt nickt und fühlt sich benommen. Er vergräbt die Finger in der Erde neben sich.

"Was...?"

Brandon schaut Blaine an, der die Hand ausstreckt und sie sachte auf Kurts Arm legt. Kurt lehnt sich der Berührung entgegen, hebt die Hand und verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines – ein Anker, der ihm hier Halt gibt. Blaines Augen sind weit aufgerissen, er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und Kurt sieht die Verwirrung in seinem Blick, weiß dass Blaine sich _Sorgen macht_ , sich Sorgen macht um ihn und darüber, was da gerade passiert ist.

"Ich glaube, du bist ohnmächtig geworden", stellt Brandon schließlich fest. "Ich habe euch von dem Hügel aus gesehen und dann bist du einfach zu Boden gestürzt und hast Blaine mitgerissen."

"Blaine...?", wiederholt Kurt und erinnert sich daran, dass er jemanden abgewehrt hat und ihm wird ganz schlecht. Er dreht sich zu ihm um, nimmt Blaines Hand von seinem Arm weg, zieht sie an seine Brust und hält sie fest. "Hab ich dich verletzt? Es tut mir so leid, oh Gott, ich habe dir wehgetan, ich wollte nicht..."

Blaine legt ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sein Gesicht ist voller Sorge.

"Es geht mir gut", versucht er, ihm zu versichern, obwohl Kurt nicht weiß, ob er ihm glauben soll. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich."

"Bist du sicher, dass dir nichts fehlt?", hakt Kurt nach und erforscht Blaines Gesicht nach dem geringsten Anzeichen, nach irgendetwas, das bedeuten könnte, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.

"Versprochen", sagt Blaine und drückt Kurts Hand. Etwas Kaltes wird in seine andere Hand gedrückt und zögernd wendet er den Blick von Blaine weg, sieht eine beschlagene Flasche mit blauem Gatorade.

"Trink was", weist ihn die Frau an, die Kurt nicht kennt. Kurt tut, wie ihm geheißen, und erst, als er die Flasche an seine Lippen ansetzt, bemerkt er, dass er zittert. Der Kälteschock des Gatorade hilft ihm, sich zu beruhigen, stoppt das Karussel in seinem Kopf, und lässt die Erde unter seinen Füßen wieder fester werden.

"Danke", sagt er keuchend, als er ihr das Getränk wiedergeben will.

"Behalt es", sagt sie und schüttelt den Kopf. "Es wird dir guttun."

"Soll ich euch nachhause fahren?", fragt Brandon nach einer Weile. Blaines Hand liegt immer noch in seiner und seine Lungen arbeiten endlich wieder, wie es sich gehört.

"Danke, aber es geht mir gut", sagt Kurt und gibt sich alle Mühe, selbstsicher zu klingen. "Ich glaube, ich hatte nur... einen zu niedrigen Blutzucker, oder so was."

Und dann kracht es erneut und Kurt zuckt zusammen und sein Atem stockt, bis ihm klar wird, dass es nur ein Feuerwerk ist. _Nur ein Feuerwerk_. Brandon zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und Blaine verstärkt seinen Griff und Kurt weiß, dass ihm keiner der beiden glaubt.

"Mir geht es gleich besser, wirklich", versichert er, lässt Blaines Hand los und versucht, auf die Füße zu kommen. Brandon legt ihm stützend eine Hand auf den Rücken, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht gleich wieder hinfällt. "Vielen, vielen Dank. Das alles tut mir sehr leid."

"Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", sagt Brandon und hilft auch Blaine zurück auf die Füße. Er kommt damit Kurt zuvor, der seine Hände nutzlos in seine Jeans krallt. "Sieh zu, dass es dir besser geht, okay?", sagt Brandon und legt Kurt eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Bist du sicher, dass ich euch nicht nachhause fahren soll?"

"Es geht mir gut, danke", erwidert Kurt, ehrlich berührt von Brandons Sorge um sie. "Wir kommen klar."

"Also gut, dann werd ich morgen vorbeikommen und mich versichern, dass es euch immer noch gut geht", bleibt Brandon hartnäckig und Kurt ist einverstanden, dankt ihm noch einmal und dann sind sie alleine. Dann sind sie alleine mit dem Krachen des Feuerwerks, dem Geruch von Gyros und es ist immer noch _so_ dunkel und Kurt will einfach nur nachhause.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und Kurt zuckt zusammen – abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen – sieht Blaine, der ihn mit besorgtem Blick beobachtet und erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass seine Wangen nass sind, dass verräterische Tränen aus seinen Augen quellen. Verärgert reibt er sich übers Gesicht und dreht sich weg.

"Es geht dir nicht... gut", sagt Blaine leise und streichelt Kurt über den Arm.

"Können wir einfach heimgehen?", fragt Kurt schniefend und verlegen, denn _so_ hat dieser Abend ganz bestimmt nicht verlaufen sollen und er ist so _bescheuert_ , kann nicht einmal etwas machen, was sich sein Verlobter so sehr wünscht. Sein Verlobter, der so viel Schlimmeres erlitten hat als er, der sich solche Mühe gibt, überhaupt den Mut aufzubringen, um die lange Strecke bis zum Park zu laufen, nur für ein bisschen Feuerwerk. Und jetzt hat Kurt alles verdorben.

Er macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Auto, will die Geräusche und Gerüche und die Menschen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen, als er plötzlich stehenbleibt, durchatmet und feststellt, dass er alleine ist. Er dreht sich um und sieht Blaine, der einen halben Häuserblock zurückgefallen ist und sein Bestes gibt, um mit kräftigen, entschlossenen Schritten zu Kurt aufzuholen und Kurt spürt noch mehr heiße Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, als er ihm entgegengeht.

"Es tut mir so leid", schluchzt er und es ist ihm völlig egal, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind. Er legt die Stirn auf Blaines Schulter und versucht, den schmerzenden Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich verderbe alles."

Kurt kann spüren, wie Blaine sich zu ihm umdreht, den Rollator mit beiden Händen loslässt, ihm die Arme um die Taille legt und ihn fest an sich zieht und Kurt vergräbt schluchzend das Gesicht an Blaines Schulter.

"Alles ist gut." Kurt kann die Worte fühlen, die Blaine in sein Haar murmelt, den etwas ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner streichelnden Hand auf seinem Rücken. "Alles ist gut."

Sein Weinen wird noch heftiger und Kurt weiß, dass er sich lächerlich fühlen sollte, wie er da weinend auf dem Gehweg steht, nur einen knappen Häuserblock von ihrem Auto entfernt, aber es ist ihm egal. Das einzig Wichtige sind die Arme um ihn, der warme Körper, der sich an ihn presst, der ihn festhält. Schon wieder schallt das Krachen einer Feuerwerksrakete durch die Nacht und Kurt kann das Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, das aus ihm herausbricht; krallt die Finger in Blaines Arme, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er real ist, dass es ihm gut geht, _dass es ihm gut geht_.

"Es geht dir gut." Die Worte entschlüpfen seinen Lippen und Kurt hebt den Kopf und erforscht Blaines Gesicht und er weiß, dass es albern ist, er _weiß_ , dass es Blaine gut geht, aber alles fühlt sich so real an, viel zu nah und viel zu greifbar.

"Es geht mir gut, Kurt", sagt Blaine und seine Worte sind überzeugend und aufrichtig.

Kurt hebt die Hände, umfasst Blaines Gesicht und streichelt ihm mit beiden Daumen über die Wangen. "Ich habe dir deinen ganzen Abend verdorben." Er lässt die Arme sinken und Blaine greift wieder nach seinem Rollator, um sich abzustützen.

"Du... du hast ihn nicht... verdorben", sagt er und Kurt weiß, dass er es ehrlich meint. "Bin nur besorgt."

Kurt gibt ein zittriges Lachen von sich, weil Blaine um _ihn_ besorgt ist und das erscheint ihm so lachhaft, nach allem, was passiert ist. Er lässt seinen Kopf zurück auf Blaines Schulter sinken, atmet tief durch, konzentriert sich auf das Hier und Jetzt, sucht seine innere Mitte, bringt sich unter Kontrolle. Es geht ihm gut. Blaine geht es gut. _Mir geht es gut._

"Lass uns nachhause gehen", flüstert Blaine und streichelt Kurt mit dem Daumen über die Hand und Kurt nickt und lässt seine Hand auf Blaines Hand liegen, während sie zum Auto zurückgehen – lässt Blaine das Tempo bestimmen.

 

*** * ***

 

Beim ersten Schritt ins Haus spürt er, wie der Druck von seiner Brust genommen wird, wie Furcht und Panik vergehen, getröstet von der vertrauten Umgebung ihres Zuhauses. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen umgibt sie und Kurt fragt sich, ob er es wohl ignorieren kann, ob Blaine es einfach vergessen wird, ob es verschwinden wird und Kurt einfach wieder dazu übergehen kann, Blaine zu helfen; sich auf das konzentrieren, was Blaine braucht... denn das ist leichter.

"Das war kein... niedriger Blut...", setzt Blaine an und fährt schließlich fort, "...zucker."

Kurt sinkt aufs Sofa, reibt sich mit beiden Händen die Augen, obwohl er weiß, dass das Falten verursachen wird, und Blaine setzt sich vorsichtig neben ihn.

"Es geht mir gut", versucht Kurt zu versichern und lächelt Blaine an, obwohl er weiß, dass sein Lächeln gequält aussehen muss. "Jetzt bin ich wieder okay."

"Was da auf dem Gehweg... passiert ist, das war... nicht okay." Blaine greift nach Kurts Hand, zieht sie auf seinen Schoß und massiert seine Finger. "Wir reden immer über, ähm, meine Probleme. Bitte... schließ mich nicht... von deinen aus." Er hält inne und seine Augen sind feucht, voller Emotionen und Sorge. "Ich will dir helfen."

Kurt holt tief Luft. "Es war das Gyros."

Blaine blinzelt. "Das was?"

"An dem Abend, als es passiert ist, haben wir Gyros gegessen", sagt Kurt und seine Stimme ist leise, behindert von dem Kloß in seinem Hals. "Gyros und heiße Schokolade, was an sich schon eine fürchterliche Kombination ist", lacht er freudlos und Blaine verstärkt den Griff um seine Hand. "Und es ist nur... der Geruch im Park und das Feuerwerk, das so klang wie... wie damals, als..."

Die Tränen brennen in seinen Augen und Kurt hält die Luft an.

"Manchmal kommt alles so... so heftig wieder zurück und es ist, als könnte mein Gehirn nicht aufhören zu denken, nicht aufhören durchzudrehen und ich mache mir _solche_ Sorgen, weil ich nicht will, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt und manchmal habe ich einfach so _schreckliche Angst_."

Die Worte sprudeln Kurt geradezu über die Lippen und als er fertig ist, zieht Blaine ihn an sich, schmiegt die Wange in sein Haar und zieht ihn fest an seine Brust. Kurt schließt die Augen, fühlt sich warm, sicher und beschützt in Blaines Armen und irgendwie weiß Blaine immer, was er tun muss, damit es Kurt besser geht.

"Es tut mir so leid", flüstert er an Blaines Brust und spürt seinen Herzschlag unter seiner Wange.

"Das muss es nicht", murmelt Blaine zurück und sein Atem kräuselt Kurts Haar. "Ich sollte... mich entschuldigen."

Kurt lehnt sich leicht nach hinten und begegnet Blaines schuldbewusstem Blick.

"Ich habe dich gedrängt, zu... ", ein tiefer Atemzug, "...zu gehen. Ich wusste nicht... ich habe nicht..."

"Ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt", unterbricht Kurt ihn sanft. "Ich habe... manchmal ist es schwer, mit all dem klarzukommen und ich fühle mich so dumm, weil ich vor einem blöden Feuerwerk Angst habe, wo du doch so viel mehr –"

"Mach das nicht", unterbricht ihn Blaine und drückt Kurts Hand ganz fest. "Zieh keine... Vergleiche."

Kurt starrt nur auf ihre aneinandergepressten Knie, auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger.

"Ich weiß, dass du... ähm, Panik...", Blaine stöhnt entnervt, als ihm die Worte entfallen und er verzieht das Gesicht, weil er das jetzt unbedingt sagen will, weil er auch endlich mal für Kurt da sein will. "... dass du Probleme hattest, bevor... bevor ich...", er deutet auf seinen Mund und das Blut schießt ihm in die Wangen und Kurt weiß, was er meint. Bevor er kommunizieren konnte, bevor er sich bewegen und reden und Kurt sagen konnte, wie er sich fühlt. "Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du... immer noch..."

Blaines Augen erforschen Kurts Gesicht und bitten verzweifelt darum, dass er versteht, was er sagen will.

"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen", flüstert Kurt kaum hörbar, denn er weiß, dass es Blaine aufwühlen wird. "Du hast schon so viel... ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr aufbürden."

Blaine weicht ein wenig zurück. "Du bist immer für mich da... ich... ich will auch für... dich da sein. Ich will, dass du... auch mit mir redest."

Sein inständiger Blick bettelt geradezu darum, dass Kurt versteht, wie wichtig das ist. "Ich weiß, du willst mich... beschützen, aber ich will auch dich beschützen."

Kurt spürt, wie der Kloß in seiner Kehle wieder wächst. Blaines Worte berühren ihn tief und er weiß, dass es falsch war, ihn nicht auf dem Laufenden zu halten, und zu versuchen, diese Sache vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Denn nach all seinen Anstrengungen, nach all seiner Mühe, wieder Dinge zu tun, die für andere selbstverständlich sind, steht für Blaine immer noch Kurt an erster Stelle. "Es tut mir leid", entschuldigt er sich und er meint es ernst. "Ich werde dir nie mehr etwas verheimlichen, das verspreche ich."

"Ich will nur...", Blaine hält inne und malt mit der Hand eine imaginäre Linie auf Kurts Arm. "Ich will nur, dass es dir... gut geht."

"Es geht mir gut", flüstert Kurt und an der Art, wie Blaine ihn ansieht, erkennt er, dass er ihm nicht glaubt. "Also meistens. Es ist so, wie wenn du gute Tage hast und schlechtere Tage. An manchen Tagen geht es mir gut und an manchen Tagen ist es... schwerer als an anderen."

Blaine nickt und zieht ihn wieder an sich.

"Als es richtig schlimm war, war ich in Behandlung und sie haben mir geholfen und _du_ hast mir geholfen, es ist nur... manchmal. Ich weiß nicht. Es war so dunkel und da war das Gyros und dann das Krachen..."

Kurt schaudert, kneift die Augen zusammen und spürt einen Kuss auf seiner Schläfe. "Manchmal ist es schwer zu glauben, dass es dir wirklich gut geht."

Blaine legt ihm die Hand unters Kinn, streichelt ihm die Wange, während er seinen Kopf leicht anhebt und mit den Lippen seinen Mund berührt. "Es geht mir gut, versprochen."

Ein Laut bricht aus Kurt hervor, der sich fast wie ein Lachen anhört, aber doch eher ein Schluchzen ist und er legt die Stirn auf Blaines Schulter und gönnt sich eine Weile Zeit, um einfach nur zu atmen.

"Lass uns nach draußen gehen." Mitten in diesem Schweigen klingen seine Worte unerwartet und schroff, aber er sitzt aufrecht da, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, weil er _hier_ ist – er ist hier mit Blaine und er wird diese Nacht nicht vergeuden. "Komm schon."

Kurt zieht Blaine auf die Füße, auf dessen Gesicht sich belustigte Verwirrung breit macht über Kurts plötzlichen Stimmungswandel. Er reicht Blaine eine helfende Hand und schnappt sich auf dem Weg nach draußen noch eine Wolldecke. Die Nachtluft ist jetzt viel kälter als vorher, ein Vorbote des nahen Herbstes, und der Mond am Himmel ist hell und taucht alles in ein silbriges Licht. Kurt breitet die Wolldecke aus, stellt sich hin und lässt sich rückwärts darauf plumpsen.

Blaine lässt sich langsamer nieder, rutscht näher ran, bis er fest an Kurts Seite liegt, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Kurt dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um Blaine einen Kuss ins Haar zu drücken, vergräbt die Nase in seinen Locken und atmet. Unter dem nächtlichen Himmel und den blinkenden Sternen fühlt er sich geerdet, fühlt sich gleichzeitig winzig klein und riesengroß, als wären jeder Augenblick, jeder Schmerz, jede Angst und jede verschwendete Träne verschwunden und nur Blaine und er wären noch hier, nur sie beide auf einer Wolldecke unter dem Nachthimmel.

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es dir sagen", sagt Kurt und Blaines Haare kitzeln seine Lippen. "Ich werde mir von dir helfen lassen. Ich werde nichts vor dir verheimlichen."

"Danke", haucht Blaine leise und verschränkt seine Hand mit Kurts.

 

**23\. September 2019**

Burt meldet sich beim zweiten Klingeln.

"Kurt? Was ist passiert?" Kurt ruft nie mitten an einem Arbeitstag an und Burts Gedanken spielen sofort die schlimmstmöglichen Szenarien durch.

"Nichts...", sagt Kurt, aber er klingt zögerlich und Burt weiß, dass er lügt.

"Das heißt also, du rufst mich völlig grundlos an einem Dienstagnachmittag um ein Uhr an?"

"Das war unnötig, Dad", sagt Kurt vorwurfsvoll.

"Ach egal, Kurt, sag mir einfach, was los ist", sagt Burt, während die Anspannung in seinem Brustkorb etwas nachlässt. Kurt würde keine sarkastische Bemerkung machen, wenn etwas Ernstes passiert wäre. Ein entnervtes Seufzen ist durchs Telefon zu hören.

"Heute ist Blaine den ersten Tag allein", erklärt Kurt und Burt kann sich nur zu gut ausmalen, wie er auf der Arbeit sitzt – den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und unfähig, an irgendetwas anderes außer an Blaine zu denken.

"Ahah", sagt Burt, als er sich das Schmierfett von den Händen wischt und den Schraubenschlüssel seinem Mechaniker reicht, damit der die Arbeit fertigmacht. "Und warum rufst du mich an?"

"Weil... wenn ich Blaine noch ein einziges Mal anrufe, dann glaube ich nicht, dass er jemals wieder mit mir reden wird."

Und Burt versteht. Blaine ist zum _ersten_ Mal seit seiner Verletzung allein zuhause und Burt weiß, dass Kurt sich vor Sorge wahrscheinlich ganz verrückt macht.

"Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, weil ich nur denken kann: was ist, wenn Blaine hinfällt oder einen Krampfanfall hat oder das Haus in Flammen aufgeht oder die Mafia auftaucht und ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist und dass es nie passieren wird, aber ich kann nichts dafür und ich mache mir solche Sorgen und..."

"Kurt", unterbricht ihn sein Vater, bevor er sich noch verrückter macht. "Blaine wird zurechtkommen. Er kann dich anrufen, wenn irgendetwas passiert."

"Ich habe ihm ein Handy gegeben und einen Piepser und er hat einen Alarmknopf", gesteht Kurt verlegen und Burt seufzt belustigt.

"Blaine wird jetzt immer mehr Dinge selbstständig machen, Kurt. Daran wirst du dich irgendwann gewöhnen müssen."

"Ich weiß", räumt Kurt schweren Herzens ein. "Es ist nur so schwer, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich daran denke, dass er ganz alleine ist."

"Glaub mir, Junge, ich kenne das. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das erste Mal, als ich dich allein daheim gelassen habe. Ich bin nur einkaufen gegangen, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören, an alle möglichen Dinge zu denken, die schief gehen konnten, und ich war kaum zwanzig Minuten unterwegs, bis ich wieder zurück war. Natürlich hattest du es in der Zeit fertiggebracht, mit rosa Buntstiften einen Palast auf deine Zimmerwand zu malen, aber ich glaube, so etwas wirst du mit Blaine nicht befürchten müssen."

Kurt lacht ein ansteckendes Lachen und Burt lächelt unwillkürlich mit.

"Das ist dann also ein großer Schritt für Blaine", sagt Burt. Er weiß, dass Kurt sich beruhigen wird, wenn er darüber reden und alles herauslassen kann. Kurt hat nicht viele Menschen, mit denen er reden kann, und mit Blaine zu reden scheint in diesem Fall seine Probleme noch zu vergrößern.

"Ja, ein riesiger. Sie sagen, wenn er sich weiter so gut entwickelt, dann kann er womöglich im kommenden Frühjahr wieder stundenweise arbeiten gehen. Er hat so große Fortschritte gemacht, Dad. Ich wünschte, du könntest uns besuchen kommen." Das Glück in Kurts Stimme ist regelrecht greifbar, sogar durchs Telefon.

"Das ist fantastisch, Kurt. Ich werde kommen, sobald ich kann. Carole würde auch gern kommen, ihr Jungs seid so ziemlich das Einzige, wovon sie jeden Tag spricht." Das ist noch nicht einmal gelogen. Carole ruft Kurt fast genauso oft an, wie Kurt zuhause anruft und er weiß, dass sie sich danach sehnt, sie wiederzusehen – Blaines Fortschritte mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Seit letztem Weihnachten, hat Burt es _einmal_ geschafft, sie zu besuchen, aber Carole hatte arbeiten müssen und es ist schwierig so oft freizumachen.

"Wir würden uns freuen", sagt Kurt und klingt deutlich entspannter als zu Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung.

"Jetzt geh schon und mach dich an die Arbeit und versuch, dir keine Sorgen um Blaine zu machen, in Ordnung?", befiehlt Burt und Kurt kichert. Sie wissen beide, dass das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ist. Aber für dieses eine Mal ist das okay.

"Ich liebe dich, Dad", sagt Kurt und Burt lächelt.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Kurt."

**~***~**

 


	21. Entschlossenheit siegt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel wird (neben Burt und Kurt) endlich auch einmal wieder aus Blaines Sichtweise erzählt. Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine liebe Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir mal wieder genau auf die Finger geschaut und dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich mich nicht blamiere <3

Übersetzung des letzten Teils von [A Father's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480257)  (Kapitel 7)

von [Resolution, Evolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1480270)  (Kapitel 8)

und von [Resolution, Evolution: a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1485307)  (Kapitel 10 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

 

**12\. Oktober 2019**

Blaine wippt nervös mit dem Bein, als Burt ihm seinen Tee reicht. Der Dampf steigt kräuselnd in die Höhe und Blaine heftet seinen Blick darauf, als wäre es das Interessanteste, was er je gesehen hat.

"Pass auf, er ist heiß", sagt Burt unnötigerweise und Blaine stellt den Becher auf dem Küchentisch ab, als wäre er durch Burts Worte noch heißer geworden. Burt runzelt die Stirn. Normalerweise ist Blaine nicht so nervös – oder zumindest war er es nicht gewesen, bis Carole zusammen mit Kurt für eine dringende (sagt jedenfalls Kurt) Shoppingtour losgezogen war. Es hatte niemanden verwundert, dass Burt dankend abgelehnt hatte, aber als auch Blaine darauf bestand, daheim zu bleiben, waren einige Augenbrauen in die Höhe geschossen. Blaine hatte behauptet, er wäre zu müde zum Shoppen und niemand hatte es in Frage gestellt, aber jetzt beginnt Burt sich zu fragen, ob nicht doch etwas anderes dahinter steckt.

"Willst du, dass ich Kurt anrufe?", fragt er und Blaine zuckt zusammen, als wäre er überrascht, dass Burt immer noch hier ist.

"Was? Nein", sagt er schnell.

"Bist du sicher? Du scheinst mir ziemlich... hibbelig zu sein."

Blaine senkt den Blick, legt die Finger um seinen Becher und starrt unverwandt darauf. "Eigentlich... wollte ich reden. Mit dir", murmelt er in seinen Bart und Burt ist ehrlich überrascht, aber das erklärt immerhin, warum Blaine hat daheim bleiben wollen.

Burt setzt sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch, trinkt einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Tee und verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich die Zunge verbrennt. "Oh? Und worüber?" Er versucht, seinen Ton bewusst ruhig und aufmunternd zu halten.

"Ähm..." Blaine rutscht nervös hin und her. "Über Kurt."

Burt nickt und er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich gerade auf unbekanntes Terrain zubewegt. Er hat sich öfter mit Kurt über Blaine unterhalten als er zählen kann, aber er hat sich nicht wirklich _mit_ Blaine unterhalten. Nicht, ohne dass Kurt dabei war. Nicht seit seiner Verletzung.

"In Ordnung, schieß los", sagt er, lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, legt die Handflächen flach auf den Tisch und gibt Blaine die Gelegenheit zu reden.

"Glaubst du...", Blaine hält inne und runzelt die Stirn. "Ich meine, glaubst du, dass Kurt... ich, also..." Er schnauft frustriert. "Glaubst du, dass er mich wirklich immer noch... heiraten will?" Bei diesen Worten hebt Blaine den Blick und er sieht so verloren aus, dass es Burt das Herz bricht. Und ihm geht auf, dass Kurt die einzige Person ist, die Blaine zum Reden hat. Der einzige Beistand, den er jetzt hat, seit er die Hälfte der Woche alleine daheim bleibt. Und Burt ist klar, dass er natürlich nur ungern mit Kurt _über_ Kurt reden würde.

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt Burt sanft und versucht, Blaines Gefühlslage zu verstehen.

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und senkt den Blick wieder auf seine Hände.

"Blaine", sagt Burt, immer noch leise, aber mit genügend Nachdruck, dass Blaine schuldbewusst zu ihm aufblickt. "Unterhaltungen können nur funktionieren, wenn _beide_ Parteien etwas sagen."

Blaine kaut auf seiner Lippe und schweigt noch eine ganze Weile länger, aber Burt kann sehen, dass er seine Gedanken ordnet; sich seine Worte zurechtlegt. Kurt hat es ihm einmal so erklärt, dass Blaine sich im Kopf grob zurechtlegt, was er sagen will, sich in Gedanken Stichpunkte macht, die verhindern sollen, dass er mitten in der Unterhaltung den Faden verliert.

"Ich meine... warum sollte er jemanden heiraten wollen, den er... den er betreuen muss?", fragt Blaine langsam mit ausgewählten Worten und seine schräg gestellten Augenbrauen lassen ihn schon wieder so verloren aussehen. "Jemanden, der sich nicht...", er hält inne, "nicht um _ihn_ kümmern kann..., wenn er jemanden braucht."

"Blaine, ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass Kurt sich nichts mehr wünscht als dich zu heiraten, egal ob du ein bisschen zusätzliche Unterstützung brauchst oder nicht. Und ich glaube, dir ist gar nicht klar, wie sehr du auch Kurt jetzt schon hilfst, indem du einfach für ihn da bist."

Blaine blinzelt heftig und Burt würde ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen und all seine Zweifel zerstreuen.

"Aber was, wenn ich ihm nichts... nichts zurückgeben kann..." Er wird so leise, dass Burt sich anstrengen muss, um die letzten Worte zu verstehen, "...auf sexuellem Gebiet?"

Blaine hat den Blick fest auf die Tischplatte geheftet und das Blut schießt ihm in die Wangen und Burt kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie peinlich es für ihn sein muss, dass der einzige Mensch, an den er sich deswegen wenden kann, der _Vater_ seines Verlobten ist.

"Hast du denn schon... mit ihm...?" Burt lässt die Frage offen im Raum stehen und überlegt, wie er es am besten formulieren soll, aber zum Glück weiß Blaine, was er sagen will und schüttelt den Kopf – sein Gesicht ist feuerrot.

"N-nicht seit...", sagt er und die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken und Burt fürchtet schon, er würde vor lauter Scham in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Hast du schon mal versucht, mit Kurt darüber zu sprechen?", fragt Burt behutsam. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er sagen soll, aber er weiß, dass Blaine ihm vertraut; dass er das Bedürfnis hat, darüber zu sprechen. Blaine schüttelt den Kopf.

"Also Blaine, ich kann dir versprechen, dass es Kurt nicht kümmert, ob du ihm etwas zurückgeben kannst. Das wird keinen Einfluss darauf haben, ob er dich heiraten will oder nicht. Aber wenn es dich wirklich so sehr beschäftigt, dann solltest du mit ihm reden. Kurt ist womöglich ganz genauso unsicher wie du, wenn es darum geht, dieses Thema anzuschneiden."

Blaine rutscht auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, aber er sagt nichts.

"Oder wenn dir das absolut unangenehm ist, dann kannst du dir vielleicht eine Selbsthilfegruppe suchen oder so was in der Art? Dort kannst du mit anderen Leuten reden, die dasselbe durchgemacht haben. Lizzie... Kurts Mutter, hat das damals gemacht, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie Krebs hat."

Zum ersten Mal, seit Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung, zeigt Blaine tatsächlich so etwas wie Interesse an dem, was Burt sagt, und hebt den Blick vom Tisch.

"Du denkst, das könnte ich?" Er klingt so hoffnungsvoll unschuldig, als hätte Burt ihm gerade die Lösung all seiner Probleme auf einem goldenen Teller präsentiert – mit Zuckerstreuseln obendrauf – und Burt lächelt.

"Aber natürlich, Blaine. Da sind so viele Leute, die dir helfen möchten. Und wenn dich irgendetwas bedrückt, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir oder zu Carole kommen und wir werden helfen, so gut wir können."

"Danke dir", sagt Blaine und schaut Burt aufrichtig an.

Burt lächelt. "Wir sind immer für dich da, Blaine", sagt er und Blaine sieht gleich viel entspannter aus, legt die Hände um seinen Becher, hebt ihn an den Mund und nimmt vorsichtig einen Schluck.

"Kurt ist stolz auf dich, Blaine. Die meiste Zeit macht er sich mehr Gedanken um dich als um sich selbst und er will den Rest seines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Es besteht keine Eile, ihr könnt euch Zeit lassen mit der Hochzeit. Ich weiß, dass es Kurt nichts ausmachen wird, zu warten bis du bereit dazu bist, also mach dir keine Sorgen und setz dich nicht unter Druck, hörst du?"

Blaine nickt und seine Augen sind feucht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist sehr viel gelöster.

"Wie läuft es ansonsten so?", fragt Burt, nimmt einen großen Schluck Tee und wünschte, er hätte mehr Zucker hineingetan.

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Gut", sagt er und Burt spürt, wie sich sein Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln verzieht. Er weiß, dass es noch nicht perfekt ist, dass sie immer noch kämpfen, aber sie geben sich beide solche Mühe und es wird immer besser. So viel besser. Burt findet es bereits eine große Leistung, dass Blaine sich wohl genug gefühlt hat, diese Unterhaltung mit ihm überhaupt zu führen und er möchte ihn nicht zu mehr drängen.

"Komm schon", sagt er und steht auf. "Im Fernsehen läuft ein Spiel und es ist schon viel zu lange her, seit wir beide uns zusammen eins angeschaut haben."

Der Vorschlag lässt Blaines Miene aufleuchten – ob vor tatsächlicher Begeisterung oder nur vor Erleichterung, weil das Gespräch beendet ist, weiß Burt nicht zu sagen, aber er nimmt an, dass das auch nichts zur Sache tut. Blaine streckt die Hände aus, umfasst mit kräftigem Griff seine Gehhilfe, zieht sich auf die Füße und hält mit einem Blick auf seinen Tee inne.

"Ich mach das", versichert Burt und Blaine schaut ihn mit einer Dankbarkeit an, die in Burt die Gewissheit weckt, dass beide Jungs ein geheimes Talent haben, sein Herz zu einer riesigen Pfütze aus Emotionen zu schmelzen.

Blaine schlurft ins Wohnzimmer, lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken und Burt stellt seinen Tee auf dem Couchtisch ab, bevor er sich in den Sessel fallen lässt und sich durch die Kanäle zappt, bis er das Spiel findet. Blaine sagt nichts, aber sein Blick ist aufmerksam und er wendet ihn nur ab, um an seinem Tee zu nippen. Es ist ein behagliches Schweigen.

Im Verlauf des Spiels kann Burt sehen, wie Blaine immer lockerer wird. Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln und er sieht so _zufrieden_ aus und Burt weiß, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Trotz allem ist Blaine immer noch Blaine und Kurt ist immer noch Kurt und nichts könnte sie je voneinander trennen.

 

**5\. November 2019**

Die Dusche ist zu heiß und färbt seine Haut rosa während ihm der Wasserdampf das Atmen erschwert. Blaine hat es gern so. Ihm ist oft kalt, eine Fehlsteuerung in der Regulation seiner Körpertemperatur, oder so was in der Art. Blaine versteht nicht genau warum, aber er ist sicher, dass Kurt es sich gemerkt hat. Er weiß, dass Kurt Stunden damit zubringt, alles was der Arzt ihnen sagt nachzulesen und sich einzuprägen. Er kennt die Symptome und Warnzeichen für alles und jedes. Er weiß ganz genau, was zu tun ist, wenn etwas – irgendetwas – passiert.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Blaine gern duschen geht, wenn Kurt auf der Arbeit ist. Es verleiht ihm eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit, etwas, von dem er weiß, dass er es alleine machen kann. Kurt macht sich Sorgen. Er hat sich immer schon Sorgen gemacht. Das ist eigentlich nichts Schlimmes, aber manchmal kann es ein bisschen... zu viel werden. Blaine kann kaum irgendetwas machen, ohne dass Kurt dabei ist, um ihn herum wuselt und sich versichert, dass er nichts falsch macht oder sich verletzt. Meistens stört Blaine sich nicht daran, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die er für sich machen muss. Die er alleine machen muss.

Der Duschstuhl ist hart und unbequem (Kurt hat ihn schwören lassen – großes Indianerehrenwort _und_ Hand aufs Herz – dass er nicht versuchen wird, alleine im Stehen zu duschen), aber Blaine nimmt es kaum wahr. Das Wasser plätschert aus der Brause, rinnt ihm in Strömen über den Körper und er spürt, wie seine Muskulatur sich entspannt, die Knoten in seinen Schultern sich langsam lösen, der nahezu unaufhörliche Schmerz in seinem Kopf sich verflüchtigt.

Er fühlt sich _gut_ , fast sogar normal. Es ist erfrischend und belebend und Blaine trifft eine Entscheidung. Er hat schon eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht, es _ausprobieren_ wollen, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn immer davon abgehalten. Vielleicht war es Furcht. Die Furcht, es nicht zu können. Zu versagen. Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann, denkt er.

Nachdem er sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren gewaschen hat, blinzelt er das Wasser aus seinen Augen und lässt die Hand in seinen Schoß fallen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Er kann das. Er denkt an gestern Abend zurück, daran wie sehr er es _gewollt_ hat. Wie er Kurt etwas hatte zurückgeben wollen; wie er Kurt hatte zeigen wollen, wie sehr er ihn liebt.

Er lässt die Hand nach unten wandern und streichelt sich zögernd. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, merkwürdig. Blaine kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er dort berührt worden ist, seit Kurt im vergangenen März diesen ersten Schritt getan hat, wobei er immer gezögert hatte, zu schnell zu weit zu gehen, als hätte er Angst, Blaine könnte bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zerbrechen.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber schon bald kann er spüren, wie sein Körper reagiert und als er hart zu werden beginnt, fallen ihm die Augen zu vom Ansturm der Erregung. Behutsam legt er die Finger um seinen halb erigierten Penis. Er kann Dinge immer noch nicht gut festhalten, seine Muskulatur ist steif und seine Gelenke scheinen nicht mehr so beweglich zu sein wie früher. Aber er probiert es trotzdem, vertreibt diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und denkt stattdessen lieber an Kurt. An Kurt von gestern Abend, halb nackt, seine bleiche Haut fest an Blaine geschmiegt, kräftige Finger, die sich um seinen Nacken legen und dort mit den Locken spielen, von denen Kurt behauptet, sie müssten dringend geschnitten werden. Er denkt daran, wie sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, wie Kurt verzweifelt erregt aufgestöhnt hatte, als Blaines Hände über seine Seiten nach unten gewandert waren, wie er die Finger in seine Hüfte gepresst hatte. Blaine bewegt seine Hand ein wenig schneller; spürt, wie die Anspannung in seinem Körper zunimmt, als er sich daran erinnert, wie Kurt sich ihm entgegen gedrängt hatte, wie er seine Härte genau _dort_ hatte spüren können, als er die empfindliche Haut in seiner Leiste streichelte.

Und dann erinnert Blaine sich daran, wie er innegehalten hatte, wie Furcht und Verlegenheit seine Hände hatten erstarren lassen, wie Panik seine heftigen Atemzüge gebremst hatte. Er hatte es nicht tun können. Er hatte Kurt nicht zurückgeben können, was der ihm geschenkt hatte und das belastete ihn. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Kurt ruhig geworden war, wie er sich von Blaine gelöst hatte, als er seine Bewegungslosigkeit spürte. Er hatte Blaine auf die Stirn geküsst, direkt am Haaransatz, als Blaine sich weigerte, ihn anzuschauen und stattdessen den Blick ausdruckslos auf seinen Schoß gesenkt hielt. Er hatte nichts gesagt, als Blaine unter die Decke gekrochen war und sich, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zusammenrollte. Es waren keine Worte nötig gewesen. Er hatte sich einfach von hinten an Blaine angeschmiegt – seine Nase kitzelte die Haare in Blaines Nacken – und hatte tröstend seinen Arm gedrückt.

Blaine wird schneller, seine Atmung beschleunigt sich, als seine Erregung wächst. Er _braucht_ das. Er _muss_ es schaffen. Er muss sich selbst beweisen, dass er es kann. Die Hitze ist da, Blaine kann tief in seinem Unterleib spüren, wie ihn immer wieder eine Welle der Lust durchzuckt und er beißt sich auf die Lippe, um ein ungeduldiges Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Aber seine Bewegungen sind ungeschickt und abgehackt und da er keinen rechten Rhythmus aufrechterhalten kann, kommt er über eine halb-harte Erektion nicht hinaus und er fängt bereits an zu ermüden. Seine Finger schmerzen von dem festen Griff, die Erschöpfung überwiegt jegliches Vergnügen und genau wie gestern Abend kommen seine Bewegungen stockend zum Stillstand. Er denkt an Kurts Hände – groß und weich – an seine erfahrene Berührung, seine sanften Bewegungen und er fühlt sich so schwerfällig und unbeholfen im Vergleich dazu.

Tränen der Enttäuschung quellen aus seinen Augen und er hält inne und lässt den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Nicht einmal das dampfende Wasser kann sein Versagen von ihm abwaschen.

 

**2\. Dezember 2019**

Sie sind gerade dabei, die Weihnachtsdekoration aufzuhängen. Blaine sitzt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, befreit den Weihnachtsschmuck von Lametta und Girlanden und summt zu den Liedern der Weihnachts-Playliste, an der er das gesamte Wochenende gearbeitet hat. Als plötzlich das Telefon klingelt, zuckt Kurt erschreckt zusammen und Blaines Blick folgt ihm, als er in die Küche eilt, nur um frustriert aufzustöhnen, als er die Ladestation leer vorfindet. Blaine beobachtet ihn belustigt, wie er durchs Wohnzimmer hechtet und (sehr zu seinem Leidwesen) leicht außer Atem ist, als er das Telefon endlich auf der Kommode in ihrem Schlafzimmer entdeckt.

"Hallo?", antwortet er hocherfreut, dass er den Anruf nicht verpasst hat.

"Hallo, hier ist Anita von der SHT-Selbsthilfegruppe, ich wollte eigentlich Blaine sprechen?" Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung klingt sehr professionell, wenn auch etwas verwundert und Kurt runzelt die Stirn. Seine Neugier ist geweckt und er wirft einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer und obwohl er weiß, dass es falsch ist, ertappt er sich dennoch dabei, wie er die Stimme senkt und die Schlafzimmertür schließt.

"Blaine ist gerade nicht zu sprechen, kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragt er selbstsicher.

"Oh, und Sie sind... ?", die Frau hält fragend inne.

"Ich bin Kurt, Blaines Verlobter." Kurt legt unnötig viel Betonung auf das letzte Wort.

"Ach ja, Kurt", sagt die Frau, als wüsste sie, wer er ist. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon vorgestellt worden sind."

"Das glaube ich auch nicht", sagt Kurt und seine Verwirrung wird noch größer.

"Also, ich rufe nur an, weil Blaine letzte Woche nicht zum Treffen gekommen ist und ich wollte nachfragen, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist und wissen, ob er diese Woche kommt."

Kurt schaut auf die geschlossene Tür und versucht zu erfassen, was sie gerade gesagt hat.

"Tut mir leid... zum Treffen?"

"Ja, zum Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe? Blaine ist letzte Woche nicht aufgetaucht und wir haben uns Sorgen um ihn gemacht."

"Oh, ähm, Blaine hatte letzte Woche Migräne", hört Kurt sich fast automatisch sagen.

"Oh, das tut mir aber leid", antwortet Anita aufrichtig. "Würden Sie ihn bitte daran erinnern, dass das Treffen am Mittwoch um elf ist und dass wir hoffen, dass er sich fit genug fühlt, um zu kommen?"

"Ähm... aber sicher", sagt Kurt, nach Worten suchend.

"Und Kurt, wir würden uns freuen, Sie auch einmal hier zu sehen. Er redet von nichts anderem als von Ihnen." Ihre Stimme ist freundlich und Kurt ist ehrlich verwirrt.

"Oh... ja."

"In Ordnung, dann sagen Sie Blaine, dass wir angerufen haben, okay?"

"Werd ich, danke", sagt Kurt und legt auf. Er bleibt einen Augenblick sitzen und starrt das Telefon an, bevor er aufsteht und zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht.

Blaine müht sich ab, Lametta aus einem Plastikmistelzweig zu entwirren und blickt erst auf, als Kurt sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen lässt. "Wer hat angerufen?", fragt er und runzelt leicht die Stirn.

Kurt betrachtet Blaine, der so unschuldig und vertrauensvoll dasitzt, und fragt sich, was er vor ihm geheim gehalten hat. Er räuspert sich. "Anita", sagt er nur.

Erkenntnis breitet sich langsam auf Blaines Miene aus und er senkt den Blick auf den verhedderten Mistelzweig in seinen Händen.

"Gehst du zu Selbsthilfetreffen?", fragt Kurt und Blaine zupft am Lametta herum.

"Ja."

Kurt legt die Stirn in Falten und versucht zu verstehen. "Aber... wie?"

Blaine schweigt einen Moment, bevor er antwortet. "Janessa fährt mich."

"Janessa?" wiederholt Kurt überrascht. Janessa kommt manchmal noch zu Besuch, bringt was zu Essen oder einen Film vorbei, von dem sie glaubt, dass er Blaine gefallen wird, aber sie hat nicht mehr wirklich mit ihm gearbeitet, seit er angefangen hat, alleine daheimzubleiben. Blaine nickt nur.

"Was... warum..." Kurt hat Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Du gehst zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe?"

Blaine nickt noch einmal und weicht Kurts Blick aus.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" Kurt versucht, nicht verletzt zu klingen, aber er scheitert kläglich.

Blaine zupft weiter an dem Mistelzweig herum. "Ich... ich musste einfach mit Leuten reden, die mich verstehen...", sagt er leise und Kurt findet, dass er fast beschämt klingt.

" _Ich_ verstehe dich", sagt er und Blaine blickt auf und sein Blick sagt... _nein,_ _tut er nicht_ _._

"Tust du nicht." Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, wenn man seinen eigenen Körper nicht mehr kennt, seine eigenen _Gedanken_ _._ Du weißt nicht..." Seine Stimme bricht und er hält verlegen inne.

"Du hättest es mir sagen können." Kurt versucht vergeblich, Blaines Blick einzufangen. "Dass du Hilfe brauchst."

"Hör auf", fällt Blaine ihm schroff ins Wort. "Du... du verstehst es einfach nicht. Ich wollte... ich _musste_ das ganz selbstständig machen. Ohne dich."

Kurt fühlt sich, als hätte ihn jemand geohrfeigt.

"Ohne mich", wiederholt er. Er kann spüren, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt und seine Stimme ist zittrig. "Warum?"

"Denk mal drüber nach, Kurt." Da ist ein Ton in Blaines Stimme, den Kurt nicht wiedererkennt und das macht ihm Angst. Er hat Blaine in den vergangenen eineinhalb Jahren wütend gesehen... sehr wütend, aber diese Wut war immer auf ihn selbst gerichtet gewesen. Auf die Welt im allgemeinen. Nie auf Kurt. Und nicht so. "Hast du überhaupt noch Freunde?"

"Was?", fragt Kurt und versteht es einfach nicht.

Endlich lässt Blaine den Mistelzweig zu Boden fallen und blickt auf. "Du gehst nie weg, um dich mit _irgendjemandem_ zu treffen", sagt er mit fester Stimme und starrem Blick.

"Was? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?" Kurt wird lauter und fühlt sich zunehmend unzufrieden mit dem Verlauf dieser Unterhaltung.

"Weil... Kurt, weil du kein Leben mehr hast." Blaine hält inne und als er weiterspricht, ist sein Ton schroff. "Du gehst nie mit Freunden weg, du machst niemals irgendwas! Du tust überhaupt nichts mehr für dich selbst. Aber ich will etwas für _mich_ tun, also kannst du das gar nicht verstehen, oder etwa doch?"

Kurt weiß, dass Blaine leicht aufbrausend ist, dass er manchmal Sachen sagt, ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber trotzdem fühlt er, wie er zu zittern beginnt, ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt und seine Augen zu brennen anfangen.

"Du denkst also, dass ich das nicht will, Blaine? Dass ich meine Freunde nicht vermisse? Das tue ich sehr wohl! Aber ich hänge hier fest und muss mich um dich kümmern!"

Im gleichen Augenblick, als ihm die Worte entwischen, wünscht er, er könnte sie wieder zurücknehmen. Aber er kann nicht und Blaine sieht aus, als hätten sie ihn wie Schüsse mitten ins Herz getroffen. "Blaine... so habe ich das nicht gemeint...", sagt er sofort und rutscht vom Sofa zu Blaine hinunter. Er streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, aber Blaine wendet sich von ihm ab und sein gesamter Körper ist starr vor Anspannung.

"Blaine", versucht er es noch einmal und blinzelt die Tränen zurück, die zu fallen drohen. Die Worte hängen zwischen ihnen wie giftiger Dampf. "Ich habe nicht..."

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast", sagt Blaine leise. Er rückt von Kurt weg und streckt die Hände nach seiner Gehhilfe aus. Er zieht die Beine unter sich, packt die Gehhilfe fest an und zieht sich ächzend auf die Füße. Kurt würde ihm am liebsten helfen – eine Hand unter seinen Ellbogen legen, für den Fall, dass ihm schwindelig oder schwarz vor Augen wird – aber er will ihn nicht noch mehr anstacheln.

"Bitte, Blaine. Ich liebe _dich_ und ich will meine Tage mit niemandem sonst verbringen."

Blaine stützt sich schwer auf seine Gehhilfe und sieht so erschöpft aus wie Kurt ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. Kurt kann es auch spüren, als ob die Luft im Zimmer mit einem Mal dicker geworden wäre und schwer auf ihnen lastete. "Deshalb kann ich nicht verstehen, warum du es mir nicht hast sagen können. Du kannst mir doch alles sagen, Blaine."

Blaines Fingerknöchel werden weiß, so fest hat er die Griffe gepackt und auf seinem Gesicht ist ein Wirrwarr an Emotionen, von denen Kurt sich wünscht, er könnte sie lesen.

"Du würdest es nicht verstehen", wiederholt Blaine seine Worte von vorher und Kurt wirft frustriert die Hände in die Luft.

"Ich gebe mir Mühe, Blaine! Ich will dich verstehen! Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du solche Sachen vor mir verheimlichst."

Blaines Gesicht ist verzerrt und er bewegt die Lippen, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber wüsste nicht wie. Oder was.

"Ich hätte dich unterstützt", sagt Kurt einen Augenblick später und steht auf. Blaine spannt die Hände an und Kurt würde alles darum geben, zu wissen, was er fühlt. "Ich wäre mit dir gegangen."

"Ich _will_ nicht, dass du mit mir gehst, Kurt", sagt Blaine in gequältem Ton und Kurt kann nicht verhindern, dass sich Sorge in ihm rührt. Er hat Blaine noch nie so gesehen und es macht ihm Angst.

"Aber warum?"

"Weil ich mit dir schlafen will!", ruft Blaine plötzlich aus und Kurt erstarrt. Blinzelt. Das hat er nicht erwartet. Blaines Gesicht ist puterrot und Kurt weiß nicht, ob vor Wut oder vor Scham. Vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem.

"Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, aber du fasst mich mir Samthandschuhen an, als hättest du Angst, ich könnte kaputt gehen und ich will es dir _zeigen_. Ich will dir zeigen, was ich machen will, Kurt, aber ich weiß nicht wie und ich brauche Hilfe, okay? Und ich wollte dir nichts davon sagen, weil das etwas ist, was ich für _mich_ tun muss...."

Blaine ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und lässt sie wieder locker. Seine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen laufen und er wischt sie zornig weg. "Darf ich das für _mich_ machen?"

Kurt schweigt für einen Moment und denkt über all das nach, was Blaine gerade gesagt hat. Blaine will mit ihm schlafen. Blaine will _mit ihm schlafen_. Das ist alles, worum es hier geht? Kurt fühlt sich ein bisschen wie ein Dummkopf, aber sein Verlobter weint und ist verletzt und deshalb schiebt er diesen Gedanken erst einmal beiseite. "Natürlich darfst du das", sagt er und geht auf ihn zu. Blaine tritt einen Schritt zurück und Kurt glaubt, tatsächlich zu fühlen, wie ihm das Herz bricht. Er lässt die Arme nutzlos herabfallen. Blaine starrt auf den Teppich und weigert sich, ihn anzuschauen.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Kurt leise.

In dieser Nacht schläft Blaine auf dem Sofa und Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er sich jemals so einsam gefühlt hat.

 

**3\. Dezember 2019**

"Kaffee?"

Kurt nickt und lässt sich sachte auf das geblümte Sofa sinken. Janessa lächelt ihn an und werkelt in der Küche herum.

"Danke, dass du dich so früh mit mir triffst", sagt Kurt und sie zuckt nur die Schultern.

"Mein Kurs beginnt sowieso erst um elf. Außerdem sehe ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr."

"Aber Blaine hast du in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft gesehen."

Janessa hält inne und schaut schuldbewusst zu ihm herüber.

"Tut mir leid", sagt Kurt und massiert sich die Schläfen. "Es ist nur... Blaine und ich, wir haben uns gestern Abend heftig gestritten."

Janessa sieht mitfühlend aus, tappt zu ihm herüber und reicht ihm eine Tasse. Sie setzt sich Kurt gegenüber in den grün karierten Schaukelstuhl. Ein dicker orangefarbener Kater streicht ihr um die Beine und sie bückt sich, um ihn zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe von der Selbsthilfegruppe erfahren", sagt Kurt und reibt sich nervös mit den Händen über die Beine. "Und ich habe wohl etwas überreagiert... bedauerlicherweise... aber Blaine ist geradezu... explodiert."

"Es ist normal, sich zu streiten, Kurt", sagt Janessa beruhigend. "Ehrlich, ich würde mir Sorgen machen, wenn ihr Jungs euch nie streiten würdet."

Kurt schaut auf seinen Kaffee, als könnte er alle Antworten versteckt in den blassen Mustern des Milchschaums finden.

"Ich glaube, ich war so darauf fixiert, Blaine zu behüten, dass ich überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet habe, was er wirklich _will_."

Der Kater reibt seinen Kopf an Kurts Bein, dann springt er neben ihm aufs Sofa. Kurt streichelt ihm den Rücken und spürt die sanften Vibrationen, als er zufrieden schnurrt.

"Mach dich nicht verrückt, Kurt", sagt Janessa und Kurt nippt nervös an seinem Kaffee. "Du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben, sicherzustellen, dass es Blaine gut geht und wir wissen beide, dass er nicht gut darin ist, seine Gefühle auszudrücken."

"Ich weiß... es ist nur, ich gebe mir alle Mühe, für ihn da zu sein, weißt du? Ich erzähle ihm _alles_ und ich verstehe nicht, wieso er mir nicht vertraut. Er will... er redet nicht mit mir. Ich hatte keinen Schimmer, dass er mit mir _schlafen_ will." Die letzten Worte sagt Kurt mit hochroten Wangen ganz leise, den Blick auf den Kater gerichtet, der anfängt, seine Hose abzulecken, und Kurt runzelt die Stirn.

Janessa tippt mit den Fingern einen Rhythmus auf ihren Kaffeebecher, bevor sie weiterspricht. "Kurt, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit viel mit Blaine unterhalten", sagt sie langsam, als versuchte sie, seine Reaktion einzuschätzen. Kurt nimmt nur einen Schluck Kaffee und konzentriert sich auf den Kater. "Er vertraut dir und er möchte wirklich mit dir reden über... _all das_ ", sie macht eine Handbewegung in seine Richtung und Kurt spürt, wie er errötet. "Aber er weiß nicht wie."

"Aber...", beginnt Kurt und Janessa unterbricht ihn.

"Es ist ihm peinlich, Kurt."

"Was? Wieso?"

Janessa lehnt sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, trinkt einen großen Schluck und schaut Kurt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Warum hast du noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen?"

Kurt blinzelt und senkt erneut den Blick. Der Kater schaut zu ihm auf und legt den Kopf schief, als sei auch er an der Antwort interessiert.

"Ich möchte ja", sagt er und hat Mühe, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. "Ich habe nur... ich habe Angst, ihm wehzutun. Ich will nicht, dass es ihm zu viel wird." Schweigen. "Ich möchte nichts Falsches machen und alles vermasseln."

"Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Blaine womöglich genauso fühlt?" Bei Janessas Worten runzelt Kurt die Stirn.

"Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage", fährt sie fort, bevor er etwas sagen kann. "Du bist scharf, Kurt, und natürlich will Blaine dir an die Wäsche gehen." Kurt lacht schnaubend. "Blaines Zustand hat sich so sehr gebessert und er will noch weiter kommen. Er will das Leben wiederhaben, das er vorher hatte. Aber viele Sachen kann er nicht mehr so machen, wie er es gewohnt war und er braucht Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass ihr... herumexperimentiert habt und dass du die Führung übernommen hast. Jetzt will Blaine dir etwas davon zurückgeben, aber er hat noch immer keine uneingeschränkte Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er will _dir_ nicht wehtun."

Kurt nippt an seinem Kaffee und denkt über Janessas Worte nach. Es macht Sinn. Blaines offenkundige Anspannung, wenn sie herummachen; wieso er solche Angst hatte, darüber zu reden, bis Kurt ihn dazu gezwungen hat. Er war nicht zornig oder desinteressiert. Er hatte Angst und schämte sich.

Nach einer Weile redet Janessa weiter. "Deshalb geht er zu der Selbsthilfegruppe. Es gibt Dinge, bei denen du und ich ihm nicht helfen können und manche Dinge muss er ganz für sich alleine herausfinden. Du bist immer für ihn dagewesen, aber du kannst ihm nicht mit allem helfen."

Kurt nickt und endlich versteht er es. "Ich bin ein Idiot", sagt er leise und Janessa kichert.

"Nein, du bist verliebt. Das ist ein Unterschied." Kurt lächelt und sie steht auf, schlurft zu ihrem Bücherregal und zieht zwei Bücher heraus. Sie reicht sie ihm und Kurt spürt, wie ihm das Blut erneut in die Wangen schießt, als er die Titel liest. _Sex nach Schädelhirnverletzungen?_ _Los gehts!_ und _20 ungefährliche (und überwältigende!) Sexpositionen._

"Ich habe eine Projektarbeit darüber gemacht", erklärt Janessa und tippt mit dem Finger auf den Umschlag des zweiten Buches. "Das hier haben wir benutzt, als mein Freund sich den Rücken verstaucht hatte. Die beste ist auf Seite zwölf."

Kurt schaut sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Janessa lächelt verschmitzt und kniet sich neben ihn aufs Sofa.

"Ich kann sie dir vormachen, wenn du willst." Kurt schlägt ihr auf den Arm und Janessa zuckt nur die Schultern. "Pech für dich."

"Ich bin untröstlich", antwortet Kurt, aber dann wird er ganz ernst und schaut sie an. "Aber trotzdem vielen Dank. Dafür, dass du für Blaine da bist." Janessa beugt sich vor und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Aber immer doch", sagt sie und drückt seinen Arm. "Viel Glück."

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt nachhause kommt, ist es früher Nachmittag. Blaine wird noch nicht mit ihm rechnen. Schnee knirscht unter seinen Stiefeln und er geht auf die Haustür zu und hält seine Einkäufe hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

"Blaine?", ruft er, als er das Haus betritt und ins Wohnzimmer kommt. Alles ist picobello sauber, aber niemand ist da. Kurt nimmt sich fest vor, noch nicht in Panik zu geraten und geht ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Das Bett ist gemacht und unberührt. Das Bad steht offen und ist leer und Kurts Herz beginnt in seiner Brust zu hämmern. Er eilt ins Wohnzimmer zurück und will gerade wieder in die Küche, als er abrupt stehenbleibt. Die Terrassentür steht offen und Blaines Gehhilfe steht verlassen daneben.

Behutsam schlüpft Kurt in die Gartenschuhe, die er immer neben der Tür stehen hat, und geht leise nach draußen. Blaine steht ans Holzgeländer ihrer winzigen Veranda gelehnt und trägt nur einen Kapuzenpullover gegen die Kälte. Kurt hat ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

"Blaine?", sagt er leise und tritt an die Seite seines Verlobten. Blaine schaut ihn nicht an, sondern hält den Blick auf seine verschränkten Hände gesenkt und sein Atem bildet Nebelwölkchen in der Luft.

"Es ist kalt hier draußen." Kurt wünschte, er hätte seine Jacke mitgebracht, dann könnte er sie Blaine um die Schultern hängen.

"Du bist früh zuhause", sagt Blaine und Kurt atmet erleichtert aus. Zumindest spricht Blaine wieder mit ihm.

"Ich wollte dich sehen", sagt Kurt, als sei das die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt. Und das ist sie natürlich auch – zumindest für ihn. Das Schweigen lastet auf ihnen und Kurt sieht zu, wie die herabfallenden Schneeflocken in der Nachmittagssonne glitzern.

"Blaine, es tut mir leid, was ich gestern Abend gesagt habe. Ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen und ich habe nicht gemeint, was ich gesagt habe."

Blaine rührt sich neben ihm und blickt zu ihm auf. "Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber..." Er bohrt seinen Daumennagel in das Holzgeländer. "Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich habe nur... Ich kann es so schlecht kontrollieren. Es ist, als ob ich alles auf einmal fühle und ich kann... nichts herausfiltern."

"Ich weiß." Kurt legt seine Hände auf Blaines. "Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen. Du bist ein eigenständiger Mensch, Blaine. Und ich bin ein eigenständiger Mensch. Ich habe mich so lange um dich gekümmert, dass ich das, glaube ich... vergessen habe. Aber Blaine, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Du bist das Lametta auf meinem Mistelzweig."

Blaine lehnt sich an ihn, bis sein Kopf auf Kurts Schulter ruht. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe", sagt er und jedes Wort bildet eine Nebelwolke.

"Du solltest es nicht sagen müssen, wenn du nicht willst." Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Locken. "Du brauchst dringend einen Haarschnitt." Seine Stimme ist undeutlich und Blaine kichert. Es herrscht ein angenehmes Schweigen und sie sind beide zufrieden damit, sich einfach nur nah zu sein.

"Lametta auf deinem Mistelzweig?", bricht Blaine lächelnd das Schweigen und Kurt zuckt die Schultern.

"Glaub's nur. Das Zeug kannst du nicht wieder voneinander trennen."

Blaine lacht und Kurt spürt, wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wird. "Ich bring dich mal besser rein. Du zitterst vor Kälte und ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

 

 * * *

 

 Blaines Geschenk sind zwei Bücher mit grauenhaften Titeln und ein Fläschchen Gleitgel mit einer kitschigen Silberschleife dran und obendrauf eine einzelne rote Rose. Blaine schaut blinzelnd hin und her zwischen dem Tisch und Kurt, der ihn gespannt beobachtet und erst da wird Blaine klar, dass Kurt es tatsächlich _ernst_ meint.

"Wie romantisch", sagt er belustigt, greift nach dem Gel und dreht es in seiner Hand hin und her. Kurt lehnt sich mit der Brust von hinten an seinen Rücken und legt das Kinn auf seine Schulter und Blaine kann spüren, wie seine Wärme in ihn überfließt.

"Ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht – wenn du willst – etwas neues ausprobieren könnten", flüstert Kurt, aber in seinen verführerischen Tonfall mischt sich ein wenig Nervosität. Obwohl sich auch Blaine vor Nervosität der Magen umdreht, breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte fast erwartet, dass Kurt – trotz seiner großen Worte – einfach weiter abwarten würde.

"Ich habe die Bücher schon überflogen, aber wir können auch warten, bis du sie gelesen hast... wenn du willst." Weil Blaine nicht reagiert, klingt Kurt noch unsicherer und Blaine legt das Gleitgel weg, dreht sich um und ergreift Kurts Hände.

"Du kannst mir eine kurze Zusammenfassung geben", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt höher als ihm lieb ist.

In Kurts Augenwinkeln bilden sich Lachfältchen und er drückt Blaines Finger. "Deine Hände sind eiskalt", sagt er und Blaine widerspricht nicht, denn sein gesamter Körper fühlt sich an wie ein Eisklotz und er weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich die blödeste Idee war, die er seit langem gehabt hat, sich ohne Jacke draußen hinzustellen. Kurt hebt Blaines rechte Hand – die, die ihm den meisten Ärger bereitet – und drückt einen Kuss auf seine Finger, bevor er den Mund öffnet und ausatmet. Blaine spürt ein Kribbeln an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Kurt liebkost seinen Handrücken und bevor Blaine klar wird, was geschieht, schiebt Kurt sich einen von Blaines Fingern in den Mund und _oh._

Kurt hält den Blick fest auf Blaine gerichtet und sein Mund ist heiß und Blaine glaubt, das Herz müsste ihm aus der Brust springen. Als Kurt sich einen zweiten Finger in den Mund schiebt und versuchsweise daran saugt, um sie aufzuwärmen, schließt Blaine die Augen und fragt sich, wie es sein kann, dass er an jemanden geraten ist, der so perfekt und fürsorglich und behutsam ist.

Einen Augenblick später zieht Kurt Blaines Finger wieder heraus, lässt ihre Hände sinken und drückt seine Lippen auf Blaines Mund. Der Kuss ist voller Leidenschaft, aber ohne den Druck und die Verzweiflung, die Blaine sonst immer hat zögern lassen und er weiß, dass Kurt es endlich versteht.

Blaine öffnet den Mund, tritt einen Schritt vor, so dass seine Brust fest an Kurt gepresst ist und er kann das Hämmern von Kurts Herz spüren, das seinem eigenen gleicht. Der Kuss ist behutsam aber wunderschön, Kurts Hände gleiten an Blaines Seiten hinab und spielen mit dem Saum seines Pullovers, bevor sie darunter schlüpfen und weich über seine Haut streicheln. Blaine stöhnt, aber seine Knie werden weich, weil es ihm fast zu viel wird und er sowieso schon emotional und physisch erschöpft ist und er ist nicht sicher, ob sein Gehirn gerade in der Lage ist, mitzuhalten.

"Kurt", flüstert er und seine Lippen berühren immer noch Kurts Mund, als zögerten sie, ihn gehenzulassen.

Kurt löst sich von ihm und schaut ihn besorgt an. "Ist das okay?", fragt er.

Blaine nickt. "Ja, ich bin nur... müde", sagt er zögernd, aber Kurt versteht, zieht die Hände unter seinem Pullover heraus und legt sie ihm stattdessen um den Rücken. Blaine legt den Kopf in Kurts Halsbeuge. Er riecht nach Vanille, Moschus und Liebe.

"Heute Abend?", murmelt er an Kurts Hals und Kurt nickt.

"Heute Abend."

 

*** * ***

 

**später am Abend**

Blaine sitzt auf dem Bett, Kurt spielt am iPod herum und als die Musik beginnt, weiß Blaine nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er in letzter Zeit beides ziemlich oft gemacht. Die Musik ist leise, heiter und romantisch und Blaine fällt sofort auf, dass sie von der Playliste ist. Von _ihrer_ Playliste. Die Playliste, die sie vor so langer Zeit gemeinsam zusammengestellt haben, für die sie jedes Lied sorgfältig ausgewählt und wenn nötig hinzugefügt oder herausgelöscht haben. So dass sie immer perfekt war. Blaine hat den Verdacht... wenn er nicht... wenn sich nicht alles während der letzten anderthalb Jahre verändert hätte, dann würde ihre Playliste heute anders klingen. Alte Lieder raus, neue Lieder rein.

Aber das hier... das erinnert Blaine an _vorher_ und wenn er die Augen schließt und die sanfte Melodie über sich hinwegplätschern lässt, dann kann er sich fast vorstellen, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Dass er derselbe Blaine ist, der er vor so langer Zeit gewesen ist, und dass es keinen Grund gibt, warum es ihn nervös machen sollte, dass er gleich mit seinem Verlobten schlafen wird.

"Blaine?" Kurts besorgte Stimme lässt ihn die Augen öffnen. Kurt hat das Anzünden der Kerzen unterbrochen (und Blaine beginnt sich zu fragen, ob das Glitzern in seinen Augen von seiner Vorliebe für Sex bei Kerzenschein rührt oder ob er einfach nur ein Pyromane ist) und sieht Blaine mit besorgter Miene an.

"Du hast sie immer noch", sagt Blaine, aber daraufhin sieht Kurt nur noch verwirrter aus. "Die Playliste."

"Natürlich habe ich sie noch", antwortet Kurt und seine Miene entspannt sich mit einem Lächeln. "Ich war nicht sicher, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst."

"Ich erinnere mich", sagt Blaine und ein Leuchten geht über Kurts Gesicht, als er fortfährt, seine Kerzen anzuzünden. Es gibt Dinge, an die Blaine sich nicht erinnert: Geburtstage, Menschen und Ereignisse. Zusammen mit allem anderen aus seinem Gehirn ausgelöscht. Er hatte sich nicht mehr an Kurts Geburtstag erinnert oder an Finns Frau oder daran, was sie an ihrem letzten Jahrestag unternommen hatten. Olivia und Janessa hatten Karteikarten angelegt und waren alles immer und immer wieder mit ihm durchgegangen, bis er die wichtigen Dinge wusste, aber es passiert immer mal wieder, dass Kurt irgendetwas erwähnt und Blaine keinen Schimmer hat, wovon er spricht. Kurt versichert ihm dann, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass es unwichtig ist, aber Blaine fühlt sich immer schlecht. Weil es etwas gibt, dass er nicht mit Kurt teilen kann, etwas, dass sie miteinander geteilt haben und von dem er nichts mehr weiß.

"Hey." Kurts Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ihm wird klar, dass er direkt vor ihm ist, das Gesicht keine dreißig Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. "Bist du noch da?"

Blaine nickt. "Tut mir leid, ich war... ganz in Gedanken."

"Willst du es immer noch machen? Wir können auch warten", beeilt Kurt sich, besorgt zu sagen. Blaine lächelt nur, greift nach Kurts Arm und zieht ihn zu sich her, bis seine Beine ans Bett stoßen, Blaines Knie rechts und links von seinen Oberschenkeln. Kurt entspannt sich und legt Blaine eine Hand in den Nacken, als der den Kopf anhebt. Kurt schmeckt nach Pfefferminze.

Der Kuss ist hitziger und leidenschaftlicher als der vom Nachmittag. Kurts Hände senken sich auf Blaines Hüften und Blaine greift nach Kurts Schultern und zieht ihn fester an sich. Seine Bewegungen sind immer noch ruckartig und Kurt kippt nach vorne, stützt sich mit den Händen rechts und links von Blaine auf dem Bett ab, sein Brustkorb fest an Blaines gepresst. Blaine verliert das Gleichgewicht, kippt nach hinten und landet mit einem schwerfälligen Plumps rückwärts auf dem Bett. Die Matratze sinkt ein, als Kurt mit glänzenden Augen über ihn kriecht, die Hände rechts und links von Blaines Schultern.

Kurt beugt sich herab, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich berühren und Blaine schließt die Augen und atmet hörbar aus, als Kurts Lippen seinen Mund streifen. Blaine öffnet den Mund und legt den Kopf nach hinten, aber Kurt überrascht ihn, indem er einen Kuss auf sein Kinn drückt, seine Kehle und seinen Hals hinab. Ein Schauer kriecht Blaine über den Rücken, als Kurts Atem seine empfindsame Haut kitzelt.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du auf mich hast warten müssen." Blaines Worte sind leise und ernst. Kurt schüttelt nur den Kopf – sein Blick ist warm und liebevoll – und bringt ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Er streichelt Blaine über die Wange, das Ohr, den Hals hinab. Es ist nicht viel, aber die Aussage ist eindeutig. _Auf dich würde ich ewig warten._

"Du hast viel zu viel an", haucht Kurt und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit Blaines Körper zu. Blaine stammelt und spürt, wie er rot wird vor Verlegenheit, weil ihm darauf keine schlaue Antwort einfällt. Kurt kichert und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich von ihm löst und ihm wieder zum Sitzen aufhilft.

"Erstmal machen wir es dir bequem", sagt er und Blaine spürt sein Herz sinken.

"Bitte Kurt", bringt er heraus und schaut ihn hilfesuchend an. "Nicht heute Abend."

Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Was ist denn? Hab ich irgendwas gemacht?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf, schaut auf seine Zehen und wackelt mit ihnen hin und her. "Ich möchte das... dass es ebenbürtig ist." Ein weiteres Zehenwackeln. "Ich will nicht, dass du... dich um mich kümmerst."

Kurt hält einen Moment inne und Blaine hält den Blick unverwandt auf seine Zehen gerichtet. Die Furcht vor Kurts Reaktion schießt durch seinen Körper. Dann sind da Hände, die seine ergreifen und ihre Finger fest miteinander verschränken.

"Blaine." Kurts Stimme zieht endlich Blaines Blick auf sich – voller Liebe und Verständnis. "Wir sind immer ebenbürtig. Ich will nur, dass es dir gut dabei geht."

Blaine drückt Kurts Finger und wappnet sich. "Ich will...", er hält inne und sein Gehirn versucht verzweifelt, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ich werde es dir sagen, falls ich Hilfe brauche. Versprochen."

"Natürlich", sagt Kurt und löst eine Hand aus Blaines Griff, um sie an sein Kinn zu legen und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. "Dieser Abend ist nur für dich."

"Dieser Abend ist für _uns"_ , korrigiert ihn Blaine und Kurt summt lächelnd an Blaines Lippen.

"Also, dann hätte ich _uns_ aber gern erheblich nackter."

Es ist ein unbeholfenes Gefummel – weil keiner ihren Kuss unterbrechen will – aber sie machen es sich auf dem Bett bequem, bis Blaine an die Kissen gelehnt dasitzt und Kurt ihm seinen Pulli hochzieht, nur behindert von Blaines Wunsch, ihm dabei zu helfen. Schließlich löst Kurt sich lachend von ihm, schlägt ihm spielerisch auf die Hand, damit er aufhört und zerrt ihm endlich erfolgreich den Pullover über den Kopf, bevor er sich hektisch an den Knöpfen seines eigenen Hemdes zu schaffen macht und es auf den Boden wirft.

Dann pressen sie sich aneinander, Brust an Brust, erhitzte Haut auf erhitzter Haut und Blaine spürt Kurts Stöhnen durch seinen Körper vibrieren. Er schluckt den Laut und öffnet den Mund, damit er mit der Zunge über Kurts Unterlippe streichen kann, bevor er sie in seinen Mund saugt und dann mit einem kurzen Knabbern wieder freigibt. Blaine nimmt an, dass er es einigermaßen richtig macht, denn plötzlich sitzt Kurt rittlings auf ihm, streicht mit den Händen an seinen Seiten entlang, ihre Zungen umspielen einander und alles ist hektisch und chaotisch und unkoordiniert, aber für Blaine ist es _perfekt._

Irgendwann als Kurt sich wieder seinem Hals zuwendet und sein heißer Atem über seine Haut streicht, fasst Blaine all seinen Mut zusammen. Also, eigentlich ist es weniger Mut als vielmehr Blaines Verstand, der sich einfach ausschaltet, überwältigt von Liebe und Lust und eigentlich macht es auch gar keinen Unterschied. Seine Hand gleitet nach unten, streift Kurts Bauch, seinen Hüftknochen, rauen Jeansstoff.

Kurt zieht scharf den Atem ein, gräbt seine Finger in Blaines Rücken und stößt sein Becken unwillkürlich nach vorne, als Blaines Hand tiefer wandert als bisher. Er kann Kurt fühlen, hart und genau _dort,_ und er lässt den Daumen versuchsweise über den Stoff streichen, bevor er mit der ganzen Handfläche fest dagegen drückt. Kurts Hüften zucken vorwärts, er gibt einen wimmernden Laut von sich und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Blaines Halsbeuge.

Und Blaine spürt, wie eine Welle der Schuld über ihn hinweg spült, weil es _seine_ Schuld ist, dass Kurt schon so lange nicht mehr so berührt worden ist. Es ist _seine_ Schuld, dass Kurt nicht aufhören kann, sich an ihm zu reiben, als könne er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sich das anfühlt. Die Gefühle sind ihm so vertraut von vorherigen Abenden – Schuld und Nervosität, die ihn durchströmen und seine Bewegungen einfrieren, bis Kurt sich von ihm zurückzieht und alles vorbei ist.

Aber heute Abend ist es anders.

"Du bist perfekt", sagt Kurt, als wüsste er genau, was Blaine gerade durch den Kopf geht und seine Stimme klingt rauer als normal, und _oh Gott_ , es ist Blaine, der diesen Effekt auf ihn hat und alles andere ist vergessen, bis auf Kurt und Blaines Verlangen nach ihm.

"Ich will dich." Blaine weiß, dass es kaum mehr als ein Wispern ist, aber Kurt wimmert leise und er weiß, dass er es gehört hat. "Ich will dich. Jetzt."

Und dann macht sich Kurt ungeschickt an seiner Hose zu schaffen, verflucht den Reißverschluss, der sich immer verhakt und den Stoff, der an seinen Beinen zu kleben scheint. Es ist ein lustiger Anblick und Blaine muss sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszulachen, als Kurt sich des lästigen Kleidungsstücks endlich entledigt - und dann ist er ganz plötzlich nackt. Er ist nackt und unglaublich hart und Blaine spürt, wie ihm Verlegenheit die Wangen rot färbt, weil er selbst noch keine Erektion hat.

Es ist nicht so, als wäre er nicht erregt; im Gegenteil, Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass er noch niemals in seinem Leben so sehr sexuell erregt war. Aber es ist, als ginge die Botschaft irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen seinem Gehirn und seinem Penis verloren – oder vielleicht ist sie ja auch nicht stark genug, um es überhaupt soweit zu schaffen. So oder so, Blaine fürchtet, dass Kurt es persönlich nehmen wird und Blaine wünschte sich, er könnte einfach wieder so sein wie _vorher_ und Sex wäre nicht diese große Anstrengung. Diese Herausforderung, von der er nicht sicher ist, ob er sie meistern kann.

Aber dann hilft Kurt ihm, nach unten zu rutschen; herunter von den Kissen und flach auf den Rücken und er sorgt dafür, dass Blaine es bequem hat, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er schiebt die Finger unter den Bund seiner Jogginghose, hält inne, seine Augen suchen Blaines Blick. Blaine nickt. _Es ist okay_. Kurt ist genauso nervös wie Blaine; er kann es erkennen an seinen leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen; daran wie seine Hände an Blaines Hosenbund kurz zögern. Natürlich ist Blaine schon in Kurts Anwesenheit nackt gewesen, auch nach seiner Verletzung, aber das hier ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Das ist nicht so, wie wenn Kurt ihm beim Duschen hilft oder beim Anziehen oder irgendeiner anderen Tätigkeit, die er nicht mehr selbst hat machen können. Das hier ist so viel mehr. Hier geht es jetzt um sie _als Paar_. Um sonst nichts.

Blaines Gliedmaßen sind immer noch viel zu steif, um viel mitzuhelfen, als Kurt ihm langsam die Hose von den Hüften und über die Beine hinab streift und Blaines Haut prickelt an den Stellen, wo gerade eben noch Kurts Finger waren. Und dann fühlt Blaine sich entblößt und verlegen, weil Kurt ihn _sieht_.

"Ich kann nicht...", setzt Blaine an, aber Kurts Finger auf seinen Lippen bringt ihn zum Schweigen und ist Sekunden später ersetzt durch weiche Lippen.

"Ich weiß", haucht Kurt und plötzlich kann Blaine nicht mehr, denn Kurt nimmt ihn in seine Hand und beginnt, ihn fest zu reiben. Es ist langsam und alles ist irgendwie gedämpft, aber Blaine nimmt an, dass die Dinge jetzt eben so sind. Nichts ist mehr so scharf und schnell, so intensiv wie _vorher,_ aber Kurt ist geduldig und macht immer weiter, bis Blaine reagiert und die zunehmende Hitze in seinem Unterleib spürt.

"Bereit?" Er klingt aufgeregt aber zurückhaltend und erlaubt Blaine einen Ausweg, wenn er einen braucht. Aber Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass ein Ausweg das allerletzte ist, was er braucht, also nickt er und schluckt schwer, denn sein Mund ist plötzlich ganz trocken. Kurt streckt sich zum Nachttisch hinüber und schiebt seine Finger Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts, bis er mit einem siegessicheren Summen das Gleitgel ergreift.

"Kurt", murmelt Blaine – und es ist ihm ein wenig peinlich, aber er kann den zunehmenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken nicht länger ignorieren. "Ich glaube, ich brauche... etwas für meinen Rücken."

Kurt nickt und obwohl die Sorge in seinem Blick unübersehbar ist, bringt er sie nicht zur Sprache und dafür ist Blaine ihm dankbar.

"Würde... ein Kissen?", fragt Kurt und richtet den Blick auf die einzige Option auf ihrem Bett. Und als er Blaine hilft, das Gesäß anzuheben, damit er das Kissen darunterschieben kann, da werden Schmerz und Verspannung von dem Synthetik-Baumwollgemisch regelrecht absorbiert und Blaine fühlt sich endlich _gut_. Er kann sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, warum er überhaupt nervös gewesen ist, denn es ist schließlich _Kurt_ und es hätte nie anders laufen sollen. Ganz gleich wie viel Hilfe er braucht, wie viel er tun oder auch nicht tun kann. Ganz gleich ob das jetzt gleich funktionieren wird oder nicht – Kurt wird es ihm leicht machen – er wird dafür sorgen, dass es okay ist.

Er hört den Deckel der Gelflasche aufklicken und Kurt bestreicht systematisch seine Finger. Seine Lippen treffen Blaines für einen weichen, keuschen Kuss, bevor er einen Finger sanft über empfindsame Haut nach unten wandern lässt. Und dann dringt er ein und Blaine stockt der Atem, als er nach so langer Zeit die starke Dehnung spürt.

Kurt wartet einen Moment und lässt Blaine Zeit zum Atmen, bevor er langsam und vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger hinzufügt. Blaine schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch, während er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, das so vertraut ist und doch auch wieder _nicht_. Es ist anders, ein wenig gedämpft auf eine Art, die er so nicht in Erinnerung hat und das dringende Bedürfnis, das er früher immer verspürt hat, ist nicht mehr da. Nach einer Minute des Schweigens spreizt Kurt seine Finger auseinander und Blaine muss seine Hände in die Bettlaken krallen.

"Ist das in Ordnung?" Auf Kurts sanfte Stimme hin, öffnet Blaine die Augen; er schaut ihn an und erforscht besorgt sein Gesicht.

Blaine nickt. "Ja", sagt er, überrascht wie heiser seine Stimme klingt. Kurt lächelt und drückt einen Kuss auf Blaines Bauch, direkt neben seinen Nabel, als er die Finger krümmt und sie _danach_ suchen lässt.

Ein Stöhnen entweicht Blaines Lippen, noch bevor er realisiert, dass es von ihm kommt, und er spürt, wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bilden, als Kurt über seine Prostata reibt und die Lust ihn durchzuckt. Er schiebt sich Kurts Fingern entgegen und will... sehnt sich nach mehr, weil es so _unendlich lange_ her ist. So lange, seit er _so etwas_ gefühlt hat, diese Gefühlstiefe, diese Nähe, dieses Sich-Kurt-Hingeben. Es ist eine andere Art von Verletzlichkeit als die, die er während der letzten anderthalb Jahre erfahren hat; sie ist offen, freiwillig und ebenbürtig.

Kurts Mund ist zurück auf seiner Haut und drückt sanfte, warme Küsse auf seinen Bauch, hoch zu Blaines Brust, wo er mit der Zunge sanft eine seiner Brustwarzen neckt. Blaine wölbt sich ihm entgegen; sein immer schneller werdender Herzschlag schmilzt die Steifheit seiner Gelenke hinweg. Kurts Finger werden langsamer, während sein Mund sanft an Blaines Nippel saugt und Blaine atmet zitternd ein, aber Kurts Bewegungen sind nicht schnell genug, als dass sein geschädigtes Nervensystem den Genuss aufrechterhalten könnte.

"Kurt", bringt er mit leicht erstickter Stimme heraus und Kurt blickt auf und ist sofort beunruhigt. "Mehr... bitte. Ich verliere es sonst... wieder."

Kurt nickt verständnisvoll und Blaine spürt das leichte Brennen, als ein dritter Finger dazukommt, um ihn zu öffnen und zu dehnen und über diesen Punkt zu reiben, der sein Blut in Wallung bringt. Und dann ist da Leere und die plötzliche Veränderung entlockt Blaine einen leisen, kehligen Ton, nur unterbrochen vom leisen Rascheln einer Kondomverpackung und dem vertrauten Klicken der Gelflasche.

Und dann ist Kurt da. Sein Blick trifft Blaines, als er sich in Stellung bringt und langsam in Blaine eindringt. Blaine spannt sich für einen kurzen Augenblick an und Kurt hält inne, lässt ihm Zeit, sich anzupassen, bevor er weiter vordringt – ganz langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Blaine atmet heftig und er kann sehen, dass Kurt genauso schwitzt wie er; seine Wangen sind tiefrot und seine Augen dunkel vor Lust und Verlangen.

"Blaine." Der Name ist kaum mehr als ein leise gewisperter Hauch und plötzlich sind Kurts Lippen auf seinen, seine Zunge sucht sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund und Blaine ist ein bisschen überwältigt, aber diesmal auf eine gute Art. Kurt bewegt sich kaum, damit Blaine sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen kann, bis Blaine denkt, dass er gleich durchdrehen wird, wenn nicht irgendetwas passiert.

"Mach schon", keucht er, ohne den Mund von Kurts Lippen zu lösen. Und dann zieht Kurt sich zurück und Blaine kann die langsame Bewegung in seinem Innern spüren, die ihn ausfüllt, zusammenhält, im _Hier-und-Jetzt_ verankert. Kurt bewegt sich, schiebt sich vor und zurück - langsam zunächst, um Blaine die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu widersprechen, ihm Bescheid zu geben, falls es zu viel wird – dann schneller, hektischer. Blaine kann sehen, wie sich etwas in Kurt verändert, wie sein eigenes Bedürfnis, seine Lust, sein Begehren die Führung übernehmen und seiner Kehle erstickte wimmernde Laute entreißen. Sein Adamsapfel hüpft unter seiner blassen Haut auf und ab, während er versucht, die Töne hinunterzuschlucken und oh Gott, Blaine möchte nur noch berühren, fühlen und sein.

Schweiß bedeckt ihre Körper, feuchtes Haar klebt ihnen auf der Stirn und ihre Herzen hämmern viel zu schnell. Kurts Bauch reibt über Blaines Erektion, die zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen ist und Blaine kann spüren, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Unterleib sammelt und er vergisst alles. Alles außer Kurt, der sein Gesicht an seine Schulter schmiegt und da sind nur noch Lippen und Zunge und knabbernde Zähne und leidenschaftliches Stöhnen. Blaine gleitet mit den Händen nach unten, wandert über Kurts Beine und packt seinen Hintern und falls seine Muskeln schmerzen und seine Finger steif sind, dann bemerkt er es gar nicht, denn er will immer mehr haben und deshalb zieht er Kurt mit noch mehr Kraft an sich, drängt sich ihm entgegen und wölbt den Rücken durch und das Gefühl wird immer intensiver und intensiver...

Alles ist gleichzeitig viel zu scharf und viel zu gedämpft, als könne er es sehen, aber es läge gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite; als sei er ganz nah dran aber nicht nah genug und er geht überall und nirgends hin.

Ein lautes Stöhnen durchbricht den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und er spürt wie Kurt heftig in ihn hineinstößt, bevor er zu zittern beginnt und die Stirn auf Blaines Brust fallen lässt, während sein Orgasmus ihn durchzuckt. Blaine streichelt ihm mit der Hand über die Seite hoch und den Rücken wieder hinab, als Kurt, immer noch heftig keuchend, auf ihm zusammensackt und die Nachbeben seines Höhepunkts ihn erzittern lassen und Blaine kann sich nicht vorstellen, jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Kurts Augen sind dunkel, die Pupillen geweitet und sein Blick nicht fokussiert, als er zu Blaine aufblickt, den Mund zu einem entspannten Lächeln verzieht und die Hand ausstreckt, um Blaines Wange zu berühren.

"War das in Ordnung?", fragt er mit müder, erschöpfter Stimme.

Blaine neigt den Kopf, um Kurts Lippen einzufangen. "Mehr als in Ordnung", haucht er leise und Kurt lächelt, bevor er sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln von ihm löst.

"Oh", sagt er und blickt an Blaines Körper entlang nach unten. Er zieht sich aus Blaine zurück und Blaine fühlt sich plötzlich seltsam leer bei dem Verlust; ein kleiner Teil von ihm wünscht sich, es hätte länger gedauert und sie hätten länger verbunden bleiben können. Aber Kurt entledigt sich diskret des Kondoms und dann ist er wieder zurück und drückt sanfte Küsse über Blaines Brust und seinen Bauch, bis hin zu der empfindsamen Haut in seiner Leiste. Eine Hand streichelt über die Innenseite seines Schenkels und legt sich um seine Erektion. Kurts Zunge ist warm und weich und hinterlässt eine kühle Spur auf ihrem Weg über seinen Schaft und rund um die Eichel. Und dann senkt er sich nach unten, nimmt ihn in den Mund und drückt mit der Zunge gegen die Basis.

Es rauscht durch ihn hindurch wie eine Welle – sein Blut kocht und sein Herz hämmert – und Blaine denkt gar nicht erst daran, sich für die Geräusche zu schämen, die seiner Kehle entweichen, als Kurt mit eingezogenen Wangen den Kopf auf und ab bewegt und die Zunge dagegen drückt. Sein Becken zuckt ganz von selbst nach vorne und er fährt mit den Fingern durch Kurts feuchtes Haar. Kurt summt zufrieden und sinkt noch tiefer und Blaine kann gerade eben noch verhindern, laut aufzuschreien, als sich tief in seinem Bauch ein immer größerer Druck aufbaut. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückt ein ersticktes Wimmern, seine Hände greifen blindlings in die Bettlaken unter ihm, als Kurt ihn ganz in sich aufnimmt und ein kehliges Stöhnen durch Blaines Körper vibriert und er weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird.

"Kurt", schafft er gerade noch mit erstickter Stimme zu flüstern. Die kühle Luft, als Kurt ihn freigibt – im Kontrast zu der Hitze vorher – lässt Blaine aufkeuchen und Kurts Hand streicht nach oben und sein Daumen umspielt die Eichel, bevor er mit einer Drehung im Handgelenk wieder nach unten reibt – und das ist alles, was nötig ist. Es durchflutet ihn mit einem Stöhnen und es explodiert hinter seinen Augen, alle Nervenenden feuern drauflos und für einen Moment ist sein gesamter Körper davon erfüllt.

Es fühlt sich an, als wären Stunden vergangen, dabei waren es nur Sekunden. Seine Glieder prickeln, die Nachbeben der Lust durchzucken ihn und verlieren sich langsam im Nichts und Blaine spürt, wie er in der Matratze versinkt – mit ihr verschmilzt. Er fühlt sich seltsam losgelöst und entspannt wie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr – eine Schlenkerpuppe mit Wattefüllung anstelle von Knochen.

Etwas kühles, nasses holt ihn aus seiner Trance und er öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und schaut mit träumerischem Interesse dabei zu, wie Kurt ihm mit einem feuchten Waschlappen den Bauch sauber wischt. Als er Blaines Blick bemerkt, lächelt er und beugt sich vor, um einen Kuss auf seinen Mund zu drücken und selbst als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösen, verharrt er weiterhin, die Nase fest in einem Eskimokuss an Blaines Nase gedrückt. Kurt gibt ein kurzes Lachen von sich, leise gehaucht und müde und glücklich und das ist alles, was Blaine braucht. Sie sagen nichts, denn es sind keine Worte nötig. Kurt hilft Blaine in seinen Pyjama, legt die Kissen zurecht und kriecht neben ihm unter die Decke.

Dieses Mal ist es Blaine, der Kurt fest an sich zieht, Kurts Rücken warm an seiner Brust. Sein Herz schlägt immer noch viel schneller als normal und Blaine reibt seine Nase in den Haaren an Kurts Nacken und schließt die Augen.

Sie haben es geschafft. Das ist ihnen beiden bewusst. Es ist gleich, wie viel Arbeit immer noch vor ihnen liegt. Es macht nichts, dass Blaine immer noch keine langen Strecken laufen kann; dass er morgens vergisst, beide Socken anzuziehen; dass er sich mit den einfachsten Rechenaufgaben abmüht. Es macht nichts, dass Kurt immer noch Überstunden macht, um die Arztrechnungen zu bezahlen; dass er Albträume von dem Überfall hat und nachts nicht draußen sein kann, ohne eine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Nichts davon ist von Bedeutung, denn am Ende geht es nicht darum....

...sondern nur um sie beide.

 

**~***~**

 


	22. Lass mich helfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung: Im vorherigen Kapitel hat Blaine Burt gefragt: "Warum sollte Kurt jemanden heiraten wollen, der sich nicht um ihn kümmern kann, wenn er jemanden braucht." Jetzt kann er zeigen, ob er in der Lage ist, sich um Kurt zu kümmern, wenn es darauf ankommt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je weiter die Geschichte voranschreitet, umso länger werden die Kapitel. Hätte ich meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) nicht an meiner Seite, dann könnte ich sicher nicht mit dieser Regelmäßigkeit meine Kapitel fertigstellen und posten. Vielen Dank dafür <3

Übersetzung von  [Let Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488517) (Kapitel 12)

und  [Let Me: a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488674) (Kapitel 13 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**17\. Dezember 2019**

Als Blaine aufwacht, hört er jemanden weinen. Er denkt zunächst, es sei ein Traum; alles ist immer noch ein bisschen verschwommen, das silberne Mondlicht scheint durchs Fenster und er fühlt sich wie in einem alten Schwarz-Weiß-Film. Er schlägt blinzelnd die Augen auf und versucht, den Nebel aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, reibt sich die Augen und dreht den Kopf zur Seite.

Kurt ist neben ihm zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, mit verzerrtem Gesicht und tränenfeuchten Wangen. Ein leises Wimmern – das bereits Blaines Träume durchbrochen und ihn geweckt hat – kommt von Kurts Lippen und Blaines Herz fängt schmerzhaft an zu stolpern.

"Kurt", flüstert er und legt die Hand auf Kurts Schulter. Kurt zuckt mit einem kurzen Schrei von ihm weg, krümmt sich noch fester zusammen und beginnt, heftig zu schluchzen. Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, welcher Traum ihn gefangen hält.

"Kurt, hey, alles ist gut", sagt Blaine lauter und rutscht näher zu ihm hin. Als Kurt erneut versucht, von ihm wegzurücken, behält er seine Hand fest auf seiner Schulter und reibt ihm mit dem Daumen beruhigend über den Arm. Aber Kurt ist viel zu sehr von Panik erfüllt, um es zu bemerken. Worte des hilflosen, verzweifelten Protests mischen sich keuchend unter sein Schluchzen.

"Wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum, es ist alles in Ordnung." Blaine schüttelt ihn leicht und Kurt greift nach ihm und krallt seine Faust in Blaines T-Shirt. Blaine kann sehen, wie Kurts Augen sich hinter seinen Lidern wild hin und her bewegen. Seine Lippen zittern und sein Gesicht sieht im Mondlicht gespenstisch weiß aus.

"Bitte, wach auf", bettelt Blaine und schüttelt ihn erneut. "Kurt, du träumst, wach auf. _Bitte_." Er spürt, wie seine Verzweiflung wächst; sein Wunsch und sein Bedürfnis, Kurt zu helfen, überwältigen ihn. Kurt sieht so gequält aus und Blaine kann die glitzernden Tränen auf seinen Wangen und sein verzweifeltes Wimmern nicht ertragen. Aber Kurt wacht nicht auf, stattdessen ruft er laut Blaines Namen, zerrt heftig an seinem Shirt und tritt mit zuckenden Beinen um sich, bis er Blaines Schienbein trifft.

"Autsch", ruft Blaine aus, ignoriert die Gewalt hinter Kurts Tritt und konzentriert sich ganz darauf, ihn aufzuwecken, ihn vor diesem Horrorszenario zu retten, in dem er gefangen ist. Als Blaine ihn kneift, schreit Kurt auf, reißt die Augen auf und zappelt panisch herum und Blaine legt ihm sofort besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Kurt, alles ist gut, du bist in Sicherheit", sagt er beruhigend, als ihm frische Tränen in die Augen steigen.

"Blaine", bringt Kurt mit erstickter Stimme heraus, die Augen in angstvoller Verwirrung aufgerissen, als sein Blick auf Blaines Gesicht fällt. "Sie... sie haben dir wehgetan und ich konnte nichts..."

Blaine blinzelt seine eigenen Tränen zurück, zieht ihn an seine Brust und Kurt klammert sich sofort fest, presst sich an ihn, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich bei ihm ist.

"Es war nur ein Traum, es geht mir gut." Kurt schnieft und Blaine spürt, wie sein T-Shirt feucht wird. "Es geht mir gut, Kurt, Ehrenwort."

"Ich hatte solche Angst", murmelt Kurt. "Ich konnte dich nicht retten."

"Schhht, es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin hier bei dir." Blaine fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar, zieht argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und legt ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Kurt fühlt sich warm an, erhitzt, und er zittert.

"Du bist nicht verletzt?", fragt Kurt und reckt den Hals, um zu Blaine aufzublicken – er hat die Augen weit aufgerissen und seine Stimme klingt so besorgt, dass Blaine ganz ergriffen ist, wie jung er auf einmal aussieht. Wie verletzlich.

"Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt. Du hattest nur einen schlimmen Traum, okay?" Blaine reibt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und Kurt entspannt sich zunehmend.

Sein Atem stockt. "Aber... du warst im Krankenhaus." Kurt klingt so verzweifelt und klammert sich so fest an Blaine, dass der sich auf die Lippe beißen und tief einatmen muss, um seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Das war ich auch, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Du hast mir dabei geholfen, gesund zu werden, erinnerst du dich?" Blaine legt ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und wischt ihm die Tränen weg. Kurt winselt leise, schmiegt sich in Blaines Hand und Blaine fängt an, sich ernsthaft _Sorgen_ zu machen. Kurt war nach einem Alptraum noch nie so verwirrt, so neben der Spur. Er hatte diese Träume schon öfter, hatte sie immer wieder seit dem Überfall. Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. So jedenfalls nennt es Shanti, Kurts Therapeutin. Blaine erinnert sich, wie Janessa und Olivia es ihm erklärt hatten – seine Hände warm und sicher von ihren gehalten. Erinnert sich daran, wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte – immer noch fühlt – weil er unbedingt irgendetwas tun will, um zu _helfen_ und doch nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Er erinnert sich an die Panikattacken, wenn Kurt so verzweifelt und außer sich ist, dass er nur noch weinen und sich an Blaine klammern kann. An Blaine, der überhaupt nichts tun kann. Blaine, der sich kaum selbst helfen kann und der keinen Schimmer hat, wie er Kurt helfen soll. Er fühlt sich dann so _nutzlos._ Also lässt er einfach zu, dass Kurt sich an ihm festhält und an seiner Schulter weint, bis er sich die Augen trockenwischt, seine Kleidung glatt streicht und wieder zur Tagesordnung übergeht.

Aber er schiebt diese Gedanken zur Seite, weil Kurt in seinen Armen liegt und weint und er wird tun, was in seiner Macht steht, um ihm zu helfen.

"Alles ist gut, Kurt, versprochen. Ich bin hier." Er spricht mit leiser Stimme und streichelt ihm mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über den Rücken.

Kurt vergräbt sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust und das Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen lässt langsam nach. "Es hat sich so real angefühlt", flüstert er und klingt dabei so traurig.

Blaine drückt die Wange an Kurts zerzausten Haarschopf. "Ich weiß", sagt er, aber das stimmt nicht und er versucht, den Schmerz darüber zu ignorieren, wie unfair es ist. Kurt erinnert sich an jeden Augenblick, an jedes Detail _jener_ Nacht und Blaine... erinnert sich an überhaupt nichts. Erinnert sich nicht einmal an einen Großteil des Monats _vor_ dem Überfall und nur vage an seine Zeit im Krankenhaus. Er hat es versucht, hat sich stundenlang den Kopf zerbrochen, nach etwas gesucht – irgendetwas – damit Kurt das alles nicht alleine durchstehen muss. Aber da ist nichts.

"Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, alles ist gut."

Kurt hält Blaine noch fester und Blaine macht sich Sorgen, weil Kurt sich so warm anfühlt.

"Ich vermisse deine Stimme", flüstert Kurt an seiner Brust und malt träge Kreise mit der Hand, die sich nicht an ihn klammert. "Kannst du was für mich singen?"

Blaine blinzelt überrascht. In letzter Zeit hat er viel gesungen, hat sowohl mit seinem Sprachtherapeuten als auch mit einem Stimmbildner gearbeitet, um wieder die Kontrolle über seine Stimme zurückzugewinnen. Eigentlich würde er eher erwarten, Kurt klagen zu hören, dass er in letzter Zeit _zu viel_ von seiner Stimme hört, aber er ist nicht sicher, ob Kurt im Augenblick ganz bei sich ist.

"Bitte?", fragt Kurt und er klingt so verzweifelt, dass Blaines Blick von seinen eigenen Tränen ganz verschleiert ist. Aber er schluckt sie herunter und fängt zu summen an; die erste Melodie, die ihm in den Sinn kommt; die Stimme noch ein wenig rau vom unterbrochenen Schlaf.

 _"...swingin' sweet songs of melodies pure and true, sayin', this is my message to you-ou-ou...",_ singt Blaine leise und streichelt mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Kurt Rücken. _"Singin' don't worry 'bout a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right..."_

Er ist gerade dabei, den Refrain zu wiederholen, als Kurt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vorwurfsvoll zu ihm aufblickt.

"Bob Marley?"

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Ja und?"

"Ist das nicht ein ziemliches... Klischee?", fragt Kurt und Blaine muss einfach grinsen.

"Ist es das? Woher soll ich das wissen... Hirnschaden, erinnerst du dich?" Er tippt sich an die Schläfe und Kurt wimmert leise und bricht sofort in neue Tränen aus und heftige Schluchzer durchzucken ihn, als er den Kopf zurück an Blaines Brust sinken lässt und sich fest an ihn klammert.

"Hey hey, alles ist gut, Kurt, das war ein Witz", versucht Blaine ihn zu beruhigen und fühlt sich sofort schuldig. Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh für Hirnschaden-Witze. Ein Teil von ihm hat den Verdacht, dass es für Kurt immer zu früh sein wird für Hirnschaden-Witze. "Es tut mir leid, alles ist gut, Kurt, es geht mir gut."

"Es ist nur", sagt Kurt schluchzend, "ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht, weil ich dich liebe und weil du es so sehr verdient hast."

Blaine muss bei Kurts hektischen Worten lächeln und drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar. "Du hast es genauso verdient. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, okay? Mir geht es gut, Ehrenwort. Aber du... du brauchst Schlaf."

Kurt nickt kurz und lässt seine Augen zufallen und Blaine nimmt an, dass er viel zu müde ist, um zu protestieren. Er zieht die Decke über Kurts Schultern hoch und hört nicht auf, ihm in kleinen kreisförmigen Bewegungen den Rücken zu streicheln.

_"Singin' don't worry 'bout a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

Kurt kichert verschlafen mit gedämpfter Stimme, aber Blaine betrachtet es als Erfolg und fährt fort, leise zu singen, bis Kurts Atemzüge tiefer werden und sein Körper vollkommen entspannt gegen Blaine sinkt. Erst als er sicher ist, dass Kurt nicht wieder in seinen Alptraum zurück versinkt, erlaubt er sich, es ihm gleichzutun.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Blaine das nächste Mal aufwacht, ist er allein. Draußen ist es immer noch dunkel und ein müder Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass es gerade mal halb sechs ist, eine gute halbe Stunde vor Kurts üblicher Aufstehzeit. Blaine blickt stirnrunzelnd auf die zerwühlten Bettlaken neben sich, die aussehen, als habe sie jemand hastig zur Seite geschoben.

Eine unangenehme Mischung aus Sorge und Verwirrung macht sich in ihm breit, in die sich Mitgefühl mischt, als er im Badezimmer jemanden würgen hört. Ihm fällt wieder ein, wie warm Kurt sich letzte Nacht angefühlt hat, wie verwirrt und desorientiert er gewesen ist und auf einmal liegt alles klar auf der Hand. Kurt hat sich überanstrengt, hat sich auf der Arbeit verausgabt, nachts schlecht geschlafen und Blaine nimmt an, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Er schwingt die Beine über die Bettkante, steht auf und schließt die Augen, während er darauf wartet, dass die Schwindelattacke wieder abflaut. Als die Welt aufhört, sich zu drehen, greift er nach seiner Gehhilfe, deren weiche Griffe sich bereits an seine Finger angepasst haben (sein Physiotherapeut meint, dass ihm schon bald ein Stock zur Unterstützung der Balance ausreichen wird und Kurt hat es sich bereits zur Aufgabe gemacht, den trendigsten Vintage-Gehstock, den es gibt, zu finden) und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem dünnen Streifen gelben Lichts, der unter der Badezimmertür hervorscheint. Er klopft einmal kurz, bevor er die Tür aufdrückt und hinein schlurft. Die Gehhilfe lässt er draußen stehen und hält sich am Waschtisch fest.

Kurt kniet vor der Toilettenschüssel, die Ellbogen auf dem kalten Porzellan aufgestützt, das Gesicht in den Händen, und atmet keuchend. Bevor Blaine auch nur irgendetwas sagen kann, krümmt er sich schon wieder würgend vornüber und alles, was Blaine tun kann, ist, ihm eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter zu legen und ihn tröstend zu streicheln bis er fertig ist. Kurt atmet schwer und lässt sich gegen die Toilette sacken, bevor er sich umdreht und blinzelnd zu Blaine aufblickt. Er ist blass, seine Wangen sind hochrot und schweißglänzend und Blaine legt mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seinen Handrücken an Kurts Stirn. Er fühlt sich noch wärmer an als gestern Nacht und seine Augen schließen sich zitternd bei der Berührung.

"Ich muss deine Temperatur messen", murmelt Blaine, als er die Hand wegzieht und tastet ungeschickt nach den Schubladen neben dem Waschbecken. Er weiß, dass das Fieberthermometer hier irgendwo sein muss; während des ersten Jahres hat Kurt gewissenhaft zweimal täglich Blaines Temperatur gemessen und er bewahrt es in Reichweite auf, nur für den Fall. Blaine findet es und zieht es gerade hinter der Packung Pflaster heraus, als Kurt leise wimmert – und es fällt klappernd zu Boden.

"Verdammt", flucht Blaine laut. Er packt mit zitternden Händen den kühlen gefliesten Waschtisch und schluckt seine Aufregung herunter. Kurt braucht ihn. Kurt braucht _ihn._ Kurt, der Blaine so lange versorgt hat, sich um jedes seiner Bedürfnisse gekümmert hat, Kurt verdient jemanden, der ihm helfen kann, der ihn versorgen kann, wenn er krank ist. Blaine ist immer noch eingeschränkt, seine Hände zittern, manchmal lässt sein Verstand ihn einfach im Stich und das macht ihm Angst. Es macht ihm Angst, dass er womöglich nicht weiß, was er tun soll und selbst wenn er es weiß, dass er nicht in der Lage sein wird, es zu tun. Aber er wird sich nicht von seinen Ängsten davon abhalten lassen, für Kurt die Hilfe zu sein, die er braucht. Blaine holt tief Luft und wappnet sich.

Er entscheidet, dass Sitzen besser ist als seiner Balance zu vertrauen, und lässt sich langsam auf dem Boden nieder. Dann hebt er das Thermometer auf, befiehlt seinen Händen, mit dem Zittern aufzuhören, um die Schutzkappe abzuziehen und drückt auf _On_. Die blinkenden Zahlen sagen ihm, dass es bereit ist, und Blaine rutscht an Kurts Seite, der ihn gespannt anschaut.

"Ich muss deine Temperatur messen. Ich werde dir das jetzt in dein Ohr stecken, okay?" Blaine deutet auf das Thermometer und Kurt nickt, schließt die Augen und lehnt sich ihm entgegen. Blaine streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, schiebt ihm das Ende des Thermometers in den Gehörgang und drückt den winzigen Knopf. Es dauert einen Moment und Kurt hält brav still, bis ein leises Piepsen zu hören ist und Blaine es wieder herauszieht und stirnrunzelnd die leuchtenden Ziffern betrachtet.

"Achtunddreißig-drei", sagt er, schaut wieder zu Kurt und hebt die Hand, um ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. "Du hast Fieber."

Kurt sackt in sich zusammen, als hätte er es geahnt, aber es jetzt bestätigt zu wissen, beraubte ihn endgültig jeglicher Widerstandskraft. "Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen", sagt er mit kratziger Stimme und zuckt zusammen. "Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch krank wirst."

Blaine schüttelt nur den Kopf. " _Ich_ hatte meine Grippeimpfung. Schon vergessen? Im Gegensatz zu jemand anderem hier."

"Jetzt reib es mir nicht noch unter die Nase", sagt Kurt mit einem kraftlosen Lächeln. "Du musst mich bedauern."

Blaine öffnet gerade den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, da verzieht Kurt schon wieder das Gesicht, greift hektisch nach der Toilettenschüssel und zieht sich hoch. Er würgt heftig, aber es kommt nichts mehr und einen Moment später rutscht er mit einem mitleiderregenden Stöhnen wieder zu Boden. Blaine reibt ihm mitfühlend den Rücken.

"So ein Scheiß", sagt Kurt mit einem freudlosen Lachen und Blaines Gehirn ist wie leergefegt und ihm fällt nichts ein, was er darauf sagen könnte. Die vertraute Leere, die seine Worte verschluckt, kommt zu den ungelegensten Zeiten. Stattdessen beißt er sich nur auf die Lippe und Kurt schaut ihn traurig und verständnisvoll an und... _nein,_ so soll das eigentlich jetzt _nicht_ laufen.

"Ist schon gut", sagt Kurt und legt eine Hand auf Blaines Knie. "Du musst überhaupt nichts machen."

Frust breitet sich in Blaine aus und schießt ihm heiß durch die Adern, weil Kurt es nicht versteht. Blaine _muss_ das jetzt machen, um sich um Kurt zu kümmern und um zu beweisen, dass er _dazu fähig ist_. Dass er nicht nutzlos ist. Und darüber hinaus muss er sicherstellen, dass es Kurt gut geht. Er will unbedingt dazu in der Lage sein, Kurt in den Arm zu nehmen, für ihn da zu sein, wenn er krank oder verletzt ist und zur Abwechslung mal _ihn_ versorgen. Ohne dass Kurt ständig einen Riesenwirbel um Blaines Bedürfnisse macht; ob er es bequem hat; wie es seinem Kopf geht. Ohne diesen unerträglich verständnisvollen Blick, so als erwarte er überhaupt nichts von Blaine und als wäre das okay. Denn es ist _nicht_ okay. Für Blaine ist es alles andere als okay.

Aber die Worte kommen nicht und Blaine wird nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und nichts tun, denn Kurt hat zu zittern angefangen, weshalb Blaine sich auf die Füße hochzieht. Draußen vor der Tür hält er einen Augenblick inne, stützt sich schwer auf das Gestänge der Gehhilfe, schließt die Augen und macht einen tiefen Atemzug, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er sollte sich nicht so aufregen, aber Kurt ist noch nie vorher so auf ihn angewiesen gewesen und das macht ihm Angst. Es macht ihm Angst, dass er tatsächlich Mist bauen wird. Er wartet, bis sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt hat und hört mit einem unguten Gefühl zu, wie Kurt hustet. Er kann es schaffen.

Mit frischer Entschlossenheit, geht er ins Schlafzimmer zurück und zieht die Fleecewolldecke vom Fußende des Bettes. Der Stoff liegt weich in seinen Händen und er erinnert sich daran, wie Kurt sie vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr genäht hat – den Stoff auf dem Boden ausgebreitet; lebhaft erzählend, während Blaine ihm dabei zusah, neben ihm auf dem Boden kauernd und nicht in der Lage zu helfen, außer die Schere zu halten, wenn Kurt sie nicht brauchte. Kurt hatte sie für Blaine gemacht, dem ständig kalt war und das Fleece ist dick, warm und perfekt. Blaine muss lächeln, als er daran zurückdenkt, und er legt sich die Decke über den Arm und geht zurück ins Bad.

Als er zu ihm zurückkommt, sitzt Kurt zitternd auf dem Fußboden und klappert mit den Zähnen, trotz der Hitze, die er ausstrahlt, und er seufzt dankbar, als Blaine ihm die Decke über die Schultern legt und festzieht. Blaine dreht sich zum Schrank um und zieht zahllose orangefarbene Fläschchen heraus, bis er das Tylenol findet. Seine Finger rutschen ab, als er sich mit der Kindersicherung abmüht und er verflucht im Stillen denjenigen, der sie erfunden hat, bis er das leise Klicken hört und die Kappe sich aufdrehen lässt. Er schüttet zwei kleine Pillen heraus und füllt ein Glas mit Wasser, dann setzt er sich hinter Kurt und zieht ihn an seine Brust.

"Hier", Blaine hält ihm Pillen und Wasser hin und Kurt nimmt beides ohne Widerrede. "Das sollte mit dem Fieber helfen."

Kurt nickt und lässt den Kopf nach hinten auf Blaines Schulter fallen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Blaine leise und streichelt Kurt über den Arm.

"Zum Kotzen", stöhnt Kurt.

Blaine summt mitfühlend. "Sag mir, wenn ich dir irgendetwas holen kann, okay?"

Kurt bewegt sich, versucht zu ihm aufzublicken. "Blaine, du musst nicht – "

"Kurt", unterbricht ihn Blaine und sein Ton ist schroffer als beabsichtigt. "Lass mich einfach helfen. Bitte."

Kurt hält inne und nickt kurz. "In Ordnung." Und er lässt sein Gewicht auf Blaine sinken und zittert selbst unter der Wolldecke und Blaine summt ihm etwas vor und lässt ihn los, als er sich wieder über die Toilette beugen muss. Nach einer Weile wird Kurt ruhiger, seine Atemzüge werden gleichmäßiger und das Kinn fällt ihm auf die Brust, als ihn die Müdigkeit zu übermannen droht. Sein Anblick entlockt Blaine ein trauriges Lächeln und als er denkt, dass genug Zeit verstrichen ist und Kurt sich nicht mehr wird übergeben müssen, da drückt er sanft seine Schulter.

"Hey, Kurt", flüstert er und Kurt blinzelt ihn mit glasigen Augen an. "Denkst du, du schaffst es ins Schlafzimmer?"

Kurt nickt kurz. Blaine zieht sich auf die Füße und sucht sein Gleichgewicht, bevor er die Hand ausstreckt, um Kurt hochzuhelfen.

"Langsam", ruft er aus, als Kurt stolpert, legt ihm einen Arm über den Rücken und bugsiert ihn zum Waschbecken, wo Kurt sich den Mund ausspült und Wasser ins Gesicht spritzt. Kurt sieht erschöpft aus. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Haare hängen ihm schlapp in die Stirn und er sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Blaine schaut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Tür und überlegt, wie er das jetzt am besten machen soll. Er fühlt sich im Moment recht sicher auf den Beinen; wenn sie langsam gehen, dann sollte er es schaffen. Es ist nicht weit bis zum Schlafzimmer.

"Komm schon", sagt er und legt Kurt seinen Arm um den Rücken. Kurt lehnt sich an ihn und bringt ihn leicht ins Schwanken, aber Blaine beißt nur entschlossen die Zähne zusammen. Er lässt seine freie Hand an der Wand entlanggleiten, als er Kurt aus dem Bad in den kurzen Flur führt. Jeder Schritt ist genau kalkuliert, die Wand bietet Stabilität und Stütze und Blaine flüstert leise Worte der Ermutigung. Sie müssen nur einmal anhalten, als Kurt ins Wanken gerät und Blaine spürt, wie seine Umgebung sich gefährlich zu drehen beginnt, aber er schließt die Augen, zählt bis zehn und geht weiter.

Als sie das Schlafzimmer erreichen, bricht Kurt regelrecht auf dem Bett zusammen und Blaine lacht erleichtert. Sie haben es geschafft. Kurt kuschelt sich auf Blaines Seite des Bettes, aber wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso egal, denn sie tendieren beide dazu, nachts zur Mitte der Matratze zu wandern und Kurt schmiegt bereits sein Gesicht in Blaines Kissen. Blaine zieht Kurt die Decke bis zum Kinn und streichelt ihm über die Wange. Kurt hebt zitternd die Augenlider und schaut Blaine so vertrauensvoll an, dass der sich etwas überwältigt fühlt. Also beugt er sich vor, um Kurt einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu drücken. Sein Herz schwillt an und ihm dreht sich der Kopf, als Kurt lächelnd seinen Namen flüstert.

"Schlaf jetzt", flüstert Blaine, drückt Kurts Schulter ein letztes Mal und lässt ihn dann los. Er zieht den Mülleimer neben das Bett, nur für den Notfall, bevor er das Licht löscht und die Tür einen Spalt offenstehen lässt. Im Flur lässt er den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand sinken und kneift die Augen zu, als ihn ein Schwindelanfall überkommt und er lässt sich auf den Boden sinken und gräbt die Finger in den Teppich.

Er bleibt eine Weile sitzen, um seinen Verstand anzukurbeln und darüber nachzudenken, was gerade geschehen ist; was er tun muss. Er braucht Hilfe, so viel ist ihm klar. So sehr er sich auch wünscht, alleine damit klarzukommen – er _kann_ es einfach nicht und er will Kurt nicht schaden, indem er es versucht. Sich einzugestehen, dass er Hilfe braucht, fällt ihm schwer und treibt ihm Tränen in die Augen. Natürlich hat er im Verlauf der vergangenen zwei Jahre für _alles_ Hilfe gebraucht, aber aktiv jemanden darum zu bitten... gibt ihm irgendwie das Gefühl zu versagen. Er sollte doch in der Lage sein, mit einer simplen Grippe fertigzuwerden, das ist es doch, was Freunde, Verlobte, Eheleute füreinander machen.

Er schiebt die Gedanken beiseite und entsperrt den Bildschirm des Handys, das er mitgenommen hat, bevor er aus dem Schlafzimmer gegangen ist, und während er durch die Kontaktliste scrollt, vertippt er sich ein paar Mal, denn seine Finger sind noch nicht wieder geschickt genug für den Touchscreen. Bis er endlich auf der richtigen Nummer landet, kämpft er mit Tränen der Frustration.

"Kurt?" Rachel klingt verschlafen und Blaine wird klar, dass es kaum sechs Uhr vorbei ist.

"Ähm, nein", sagt Blaine und räuspert sich, um die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben. "Hier ist Blaine."

"Blaine?", wiederholt Rachel langsam und Blaine kann hören, wie sie sich bemüht, wach zu werden. "Ist was passiert?"

"Kurt ist... er ist krank. Ich glaube, er hat die Grippe." Blaine gefällt der verzweifelte Klang seiner Stimme überhaupt nicht, aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass sich Panik in seine Worte schleicht. "Kannst du... kannst du vorbeikommen? Ich weiß nicht genau, was... was ich machen soll."

Rachel schweigt für einen Augenblick und er hört ein Rascheln am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ja, natürlich. Geht es ihm gut? Was macht er jetzt?"

Blaine wirft einen Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür. "Er schläft jetzt. Er hat Fieber und ihm war, ähm..." Er atmet zitternd ein, als ihm die Worte entfallen, versucht sich zu beruhigen und zu konzentrieren. "Er hat sich vorhin übergeben. Ich bin... ich mache mir Sorgen."

Er hört ein lautes Krachen und Rachel flucht. In jeder anderen Situation würde Blaine jetzt lachen.

"Okay, Blaine, ich habe bis heute Nachmittag nichts vor. Ich werde also so schnell ich kann vorbeikommen."

"Danke", murmelt Blaine in einer Mischung aus Scham und Erleichterung.

Die Geräusche im Hintergrund werden leiser und er kann hören, wie Rachel tief durchatmet. "Du machst das toll, okay Blaine? Behalt du nur Kurt im Auge und alles wird gut, das verspreche ich."

Ihre Stimme ist beruhigend und Blaine nickt, bevor ihm einfällt, dass sie ihn gar nicht sehen kann. "Ja", bringt er heiser hervor und Rachel gibt einen mitfühlenden Ton von sich.

"Alles wird wieder gut, okay? Mach nur weiter so wie bisher und ich werde bald da sein."

"Danke." Mehr bekommt Blaine nicht heraus und Rachel ermuntert ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie auflegt und Blaine allein im Flur zurückbleibt.

Er sitzt eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen und pochendem Herzen da. In seinem Kopf macht er eine Liste – Stichpunkte, um zu planen, was er tun muss. Nach Kurt sehen, seine Temperatur aufzeichnen. Wahrscheinlich wird er irgendwann etwas zu essen brauchen, vielleicht eine Dusche. Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und zermartert sich das Hirn. Da muss noch etwas anderes sein, etwas, dass ihm nicht einfällt. Bevor er richtig weiß, was er tut, scrollt er wieder durch die Kontaktliste des Handys und drückt es fest ans Ohr, während es klingelt.

"Hallo?" Die Stimme seiner Mutter ist ganz verschlafen und Blaine wird klar, dass es in Ohio sogar _noch_ früher ist und er fragt sich, wann er endlich ein vernünftiges Zeitgefühl entwickeln wird.

"Hallo Mom."

"Blaine?" Jennifer klingt verwundert und er überlegt, dass er wohl besser sein eigenes Handy hätte benutzen sollen.

"Ja, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Ich kann später nochmal anrufen." Er nimmt den Hörer vom Ohr, um das Gespräch zu beenden, aber Jennifers hektische Stimme lässt ihn innehalten.

"Nein, nein, Blaine. Ist schon gut." Ihre Stimme klingt kräftiger, als sie richtig wach wird. "Gib mir nur einen kleinen Moment, okay?"

Er schweigt und eine plötzliche Woge der Rührung, vermischt mit Erschöpfung, legt sich auf ihn und er lässt den Kopf rückwärts an die Wand fallen. Gedämpfte Geräusche sind durchs Telefon zu hören und er stellt sich vor, wie seine Mutter ihren Morgenmantel anzieht, den flauschigen grünen, den sein Vater ihr vor Jahren geschenkt hat. Sie behauptete immer, ihn zu hassen, aber Blaine wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er sich als kleiner Junger mit vom Schotter aufgeschürften Handflächen und Knien daran festgehalten hatte, während seine Mutter ihn auf ihrem Schoß hin und her gewiegt und versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären, warum die Welt manchmal nicht so schön ist, wie Blaine sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

"Hallo Schatz, was gibt's?", klingt Jennifers Stimme wieder durch den Hörer und Blaine kneift die Augen zu. Für einen kurzen Augenblick beneidet er den kleinen Jungen mit den aufgeschürften Knien, der sicher und warm in den Armen seiner Mutter liegt.

"Als ich klein war... hatte ich da jemals die Grippe?"

Jennifer lacht leise. "Natürlich. Du warst so süß, hast dich ständig dafür entschuldigt, krank zu sein, als wäre es deine Schuld." Sie hält inne. "Ist was passiert?"

Blaine atmet zitternd ein. "Kurt ist krank. Ich weiß... einfach nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich habe Angst, dass... dass ich es noch schlimmer mache."

Jennifer summt verstehend. "Hast du Hilfe?"

"Rachel ist auf dem Weg." Blaine öffnet die Augen und seine Wimpern sind verklebt von den Tränen, die noch nicht gefallen sind. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was..." Er verstummt und schnauft frustriert, während er nach Worten sucht. Jennifer wartet geduldig. "...was du für mich getan hast... wenn ich krank war."

"Nun, du warst deutlich jünger als Kurt", sagt sie und ihre Stimme klingt so unbeschwert, dass das ungute Gefühl in Blaines Bauch langsam zu verschwinden beginnt. "Aber Schatz, eigentlich kannst du gar nichts tun, außer für ihn da zu sein. Lass dir von Rachel eine Liste schreiben, wenn dir das hilft, aber wenn es nur die Grippe ist, dann wird er in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Du musst nur dafür sorgen, dass er genug trinkt. Suppe schadet auch nicht."

"Suppe", wiederholt Blaine. "Verstanden."

Kurzes Schweigen.

"Ich erinnere mich noch an dieses eine Mal, als du... wahrscheinlich so um die zehn warst. Du hattest dir diesen schrecklichen Virus eingefangen und konntest kaum sprechen und ich konnte dir ansehen, wie schlecht es dir ging. Aber du wolltest nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen, deshalb hast du dich in deinem begehbaren Schrank eingeschlossen und unter einem Wäschehaufen versteckt.

Obwohl er alleine ist, spürt Blaine, wie er vor Verlegenheit errötet

"Der einzige Weg, dich dazu zu bringen, herauszukommen war, dir etwas vorzusingen. Und dich mit Eiscreme zu bestechen. Ich habe dich stundenlang dort im Arm gehalten und dir vorgesungen. Du wolltest, dass ich Britney Spears singe, aber ich kannte den Text nicht." Jennifer lacht leise. "Danach, weiß ich, habe _ich_ diese blöde Grippe bekommen und du hast dir meine Schürze angezogen, die rosa Schleife in deine Haare gesteckt... erinnerst du dich noch an diese Schleife?" Blaine erinnert sich. Er hatte sie geliebt, denn sie gehörte seiner Mutter und er hatte sanft mit den Fingern den rauen rosa Stoff gestreichelt. Bis sein Vater sie ihm weggenommen hatte, sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen und durch einen Baseballhandschuh ersetzt hatte. "Du hast dich richtig feingemacht, mir Eiscreme gebracht, meine Haare gebürstet und mir stundenlang Britney Spears vorgesungen. Du wolltest mir die Texte beibringen, damit ich sie beim nächsten Mal, wenn du krank bist, weiß."

Jennifer hält inne. Blaine kann sie schniefen hören und auch er wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase.

"Du warst immer so gut darin, anderen zu helfen, das ist einfach deine Art. Du _gibst_ , Blaine, und du sorgst dich so sehr. Ich weiß, dass es Kurt gut gehen wird, wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst."

"D-danke", antwortet Blaine mit unsicherer Stimme. "Ich... ich will es nicht vermasseln. Es ist schwer, an... an alles zu denken, was getan werden muss."

"Ich weiß, Schatz. Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, das weißt du, oder?"

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Es ist schlimm, Schätzchen, ich weiß. Aber du bist so tapfer und du liebst Kurt so sehr und alles wird gut werden, okay?"

Blaine nickt und eine Träne läuft ihm die Wange hinab. Es ist immer noch ungewohnt, dass seine Eltern so offen ihre Zuneigung und Unterstützung zeigen. Sie hatten nicht wirklich ein schlechtes Verhältnis gehabt, aber sie hatten Blaine einfach nicht verstanden. Haben niemals wirklich sein Leben oder seine Entscheidungen verstanden. Warum er lieber für ein mickriges Gehalt benachteiligten Kindern Klavierunterricht gab, anstatt ein Wirtschafts- oder Jura- oder Medizinstudium zu absolvieren. Sie wurden auch nie aus Kurt wirklich schlau oder wieso sie so glücklich miteinander waren. Warum es egal war, wo sie lebten oder wie viel Geld sie hatten, weil sie einander hatten und dass das alles war, was zählte.

Aber sie geben sich Mühe. Sie geben sich solche Mühe zu verstehen und zu lieben und ein Teil von Blaines Leben zu sein, dass es Blaine fast vor Rührung das Herz zerreißt.

"Danke Mom." Er weiß, dass das nicht viel ist; nicht einmal annähernd, was er wirklich ausdrücken möchte, aber er glaubt, dass seine Stimme versagen wird, wenn er noch mehr sagt.

"Jederzeit", sagt Jennifer und Blaine kann das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. "Du kannst jederzeit anrufen, Schatz, okay? Es ist vollkommen egal, wie früh es ist. Oder worum es geht. Es ist so schön, mit dir zu reden, jetzt wo..." _jetzt wo du es wieder kannst._

"Das werd ich. Versprochen", antwortet Blaine, wischt sich die Augen trocken und meint es absolut ernst.

"Jetzt geh schon und hilf Kurt. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden."

"Werd ich."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Lieb dich auch, Mom."

Er legt auf. Starrt vor sich hin. Atmet. Befiehlt sich, sich zusammenzureißen und steht auf. Im Bad wäscht er sich das Gesicht, feuchtet einen Waschlappen an und schlurft zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Kurt hat die Decken zur Seite geschoben und liegt mit schweißnassem Gesicht, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Bett. Als Blaine neben ihn klettert und die Hand an seine Stirn legt, stöhnt er kläglich. Er fühlt sich sogar noch wärmer an und Blaine hofft, dass Rachel nicht allzu lange brauchen wird, um herzukommen.

Als Blaine ihm den Waschlappen auf die Stirn legt, öffnet Kurt blinzelnd die Augen und Blaine lächelt auf ihn hinab. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt er und streichelt ihm sanft über die Wange.

Kurt stöhnt nur und dreht sich auf die Seite zu ihm hin. "Als stünde ich an der Schwelle des Todes", antwortet er, zuckt zusammen und legt die Hand an seine Kehle. "Mein Hals fühlt sich an wie Sandpapier."

"Du musst nicht reden. Rachel kommt vorbei."

Kurt hustet kraftlos, verzieht das Gesicht und legt die Stirn in Falten."Wie bin... wie bin ich ins Bett gekommen?"

"Schhht, nicht reden", sagt Blaine sanft und erntet einen finsteren Blick. Er streicht Kurt durchs Haar. "Ich hab dir dabei geholfen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kurt, ruh dich nur aus, okay?"

Kurt starrt ihn mit fieberglänzenden Augen verwundert an. "Arbeit?", krächzt er.

"Ich rufe sie an, mach dir keine Sorgen." Er schickt sich an, vom Bett zu steigen, aber Kurt streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und hält ihn an seinem Pyjama fest.

"Bleib."

Blaine rutscht wieder zu ihm und nickt. "Aber sicher."

Kurt schmiegt sich an ihn und Blaine streichelt ihm sanft durchs Haar.

 

*** * ***

 

Es ist schon fast neun, als Rachel hereinplatzt. In einer Hand trägt sie eine Einkaufstasche, auf der anderen balanciert sie gewagt einen Behälter mit Suppe. Sie hat die Augen hektisch aufgerissen, plappert unentwegt und stellt hastig ihre Einkäufe in der Küche ab.

"Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber weißt du, wie schwer es ist, in dieser Stadt eine vernünftige vegane Suppe zu kriegen? Ich weiß, du bist schockiert, denn es ist schließlich New York, aber wenn ich in San Francisco wäre, dann hätte ich diese Probleme nicht gehabt und keiner hat sich darum geschert, dass es ein Notfall ist und mein bester Freund todkrank –"

"Kurt ist nicht – "

"Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, die konnten nicht mal Englisch, aber es ist ein Glück, dass ich für meine neue Rolle mein Italienisch aufpoliert habe... wenn ich es recht bedenke, es könnte sein, dass ich Suppe mit Schweinefleisch und Erbsen bestellt habe, mein Italienisch ist immer noch ein wenig eingerostet und ich kann das R nicht richtig rollen..."

Rachel rollt das R, während sie misstrauisch in den Suppenbehälter äugt.

"Ich bin sicher, dass sie gut ist", sagt Blaine stirnrunzelnd und ihre Hektik macht ihn nur vom Zusehen bereits ganz kirre. Er knetet nervös die Hände und Rachel verstummt, blickt auf, geht zu ihm hinüber und nimmt ihn in den Arm.

"Es ist Suppe und darauf kommt es an, oder?", sagt sie, lässt ihn los und zieht besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie geht es ihm?" Sie blickt über die Schulter zurück auf die Tüte, die sie auf dem Schrank hat stehen lassen. "Ich habe Gatorade mitgebracht, denn du weißt ja, wie wichtig es ist, dass er seine Elektrolyte auffüllt, und Salzkräcker, falls er sonst nichts bei sich behält."

"Danke, Rachel", sagt Blaine aufrichtig und drückt ihre Hand. "Er hat bis eben geschlafen... sein Fieber ist noch ein wenig gestiegen und ich... ich mach mir Sorgen."

Rachel schaut ihn besorgt an. "Kann ich nach ihm sehen?"

Blaine nickt. Sie geht in einem Tempo aufs Schlafzimmer zu, bei dem Blaine mithalten kann, und öffnet die Tür mit einem leisen Klopfen. Kurt ist wieder in der Decke eingemummelt und sie gibt einen mitfühlenden Ton von sich, als sie sich dem Bett nähert.

"Kurt?", fragt sie leise, beugt sich vor und legt ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

Kurt regt sich, blinzelt, sein Gesicht ist ganz rot, die Haare kleben ihm auf der Haut und seine Augen glänzen vom Fieber. "Blaine?" Seine Stimme bricht und er zuckt zusammen.

"Es schmeichelt mir sehr, dass du mich als potentiellen Ehegatten ansiehst, aber nein, ich bins, Rachel", sagt sie und lächelt ihn an. Er starrt zurück. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Kurt befeuchtet seine Lippen. "Es ginge mir besser, wenn mich nicht jeder danach fragen würde."

Sie schaut zu Blaine hinüber, der nur verlegen die Schultern zuckt.

"Kurt, weißt du, wo du bist?", fragt sie langsam und betont jedes einzelne Wort.

"...kurz davor, dich umzubringen", murmelt er und dreht sich von ihr weg.

Sie richtet sich auf und tätschelt seine Schulter. "Ich denke, er wird es überleben", stellt sie fest und schaut zu Blaine. "Zumindest scheint er bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sein."

Sie fährt ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare und Kurt grummelt vor sich hin und vergräbt sich noch tiefer unter der Decke.

"Wie hoch ist seine Temperatur, hast du gesagt?"

"Achtunddreißig-sechs."

Rachel nickt. "Die Grippe geht schon länger um, ich denke mal ein wenig Ruhe und die Verhätschelei seines Verlobten, der ihn abgöttisch liebt, werden ihm wieder auf die Beine helfen."

Blaine starrt auf den Deckenberg namens Kurt und versucht, das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu bezwingen. Kurt wird wieder gesund werden. Es ist nur die Grippe.

"Ich kann noch etwas hierbleiben, wenn ihr wollt", bietet Rachel an und aus dem Deckenberg ist ein knurrendes _Nein_ zu hören.

"Ich glaube... ich glaube, wir kommen klar", sagt Blaine, obwohl er sich dessen gar nicht so sicher ist. "Wenn du meinst, dass es ihm gut geht."

Rachel lächelt und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Du machst das großartig, Blaine. Kurt wird schon wieder, behalt ihn einfach im Auge. Wenn du denkst, er müsste ins Krankenhaus, dann ruf mich an. Meine besten Freunde sind wichtiger als meine Proben, ganz gleich an welchem Tag. Also, außer ich kriege die Titelrolle in der Wiederaufnahme von _Funny Girl_ , dann werden wir eine Vereinbarung treffen müssen, wann es angemessen ist, mich anzurufen und wie ich darauf antworten werde – in Abhängigkeit davon, wie kurz vor der Premiere es ist."

Blaine lacht schnaubend. Rachel wird sich nie ändern, aber er würde sie auch gar nicht anders haben wollen, wirklich. "Danke."

Sie reckt sich zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn auf die Wange. "Ich tue, was ich kann." Kurt hustet kraftlos unter seinem Deckenhaufen. "Ich werde es jetzt dir überlassen, den Todgeweihten zu versorgen. In der Einkaufstüte ist Medizin und sieh zu, dass er wenigstens alle zwei Stunden von dem Gatorade trinkt, dann wird er in null Komma nichts wieder auf dem Damm sein!"

Blaine versichert es ihr und Kurt knurrt, dass er immer kränker wird, je länger Rachel bleibt und Rachel kritzelt schnell ein paar Anweisungen für Blaine auf einen Zettel, den sie an den Kühlschrank klebt, und dann fegt sie mit derselben Hast wieder hinaus, mit der sie gekommen ist, und Blaine kann wieder durchatmen.

Er nimmt eine Flasche Gatorade, befolgt sorgfältig Rachels Anweisungen bezüglich der Arznei (er traut sich nicht zu, die korrekte Dosis selbst herauszufinden und ist Rachel überaus dankbar, dass sie so vorausschauend ist), klettert zu Kurt zurück ins Bett und zieht ihn an sich. Die Arznei bringt Kurt zum Würgen, aber er übergibt sich nicht, spült alles dankbar mit Gatorade hinunter und kuschelt sich mit einem heiseren Seufzer an Blaine.

"Tut mir leid wegen Rachel", entschuldigt sich Blaine und streicht Kurt übers Haar.

"Schon okay", murmelt Kurt schon halb im Schlaf und Blaine drückt einen Kuss auf seine warme Stirn. Er macht es sich gemütlich und die Angst und Unruhe, die ihm die Brust eingeschnürt haben, lassen nach.

Der Tag vergeht.

Kurt verlässt nur einmal gegen Mittag das Bett, um sich zu übergeben, während Blaine mit einem frischen Pyjama in der Hand hinter ihm steht und ihm tröstend den Rücken streichelt. Am Abend wärmt er erfolgreich die Suppe auf (es ist zum Glück _nicht_ Schweinefleisch mit Erbsen) und hilft Kurt aufs Sofa, wo er ihn in so ziemlich jede Decke hüllt, die sie besitzen. Schweigend essen sie ihre Suppe und Kurt schnüffelt an seiner Schüssel, verzieht bei jedem Schluck schmerzhaft das Gesicht und Blaine tupft pflichtbewusst jeden Spritzer weg. Dann kleckert Kurt einen ganzen löffelvoll auf sein T-Shirt, verzieht gequält das Gesicht und als Blaine ihn tröstet und es trocken wischt, fängt Kurt zu weinen an.

"Hey, Kurt, alles ist gut. Nicht weinen."

"Ich hab's versaut", schluchzt Kurt an seiner Brust und Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie schwermütig und emotional Kurt wird, wenn er krank ist.

"Es ist nur ein T-Shirt, du kriegst ein neues, schhht." Blaine verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts. "Versprochen."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Alles ist gut, Kurt, ich bin ja da."

Und plötzlich trifft Blaine die Erkenntnis, wie oft Kurt genau dieselben Worte gesagt hat, auf genau demselben Sofa, einen verzweifelten Blaine in seinen Armen, um ihn zu trösten, zu halten und alles wieder gut zu machen. Blaine lächelt, trotz der gegenwärtigen Situation, trotz Kurts Tränenspuren auf seinem Hemd, trotz verschlabberter Suppe und einem Sofa, das Kurt zweifellos einer professionellen Reinigung unterziehen wird. Er lächelt, weil er weiß, was er tut. Möglich, dass er manches vergisst und Mist baut und ein bisschen zusätzliche Hilfe braucht, aber er gibt sich alle Mühe und bis jetzt hat er Kurt noch nicht umgebracht. Er lächelt, weil er ein Selbstvertrauen in sich wachsen spürt, wie seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr.

Das Gefühl vergeht auch nicht, als sie anschließend auf dem Sofa kuscheln und Kurt immer wieder einnickt, während der Film _Oben_ leise im Hintergrund läuft und Blaine die Filmmelodie mitsummt. Er schreibt eine Textnachricht an seine Mutter, die ihm Küsse und Genesungswünsche für Kurt zurückschickt. Der Film ist fast zu Ende, als Kurt neben ihm zuckt, plötzlich aus seinem Traum aufwacht und Blaine stirnrunzelnd anschaut. "Geh niemals weg", flüstert er und rutscht so nah an ihn heran, dass er fast auf Blaines Schoß sitzt.

Blaine küsst ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Ich gehe nirgendwohin", versichert er und wünschte, er könnte Kurt seine Albträume und Ängste abnehmen. "Du wirst mich nicht mehr los."

"Du bleibst für immer bei mir?"

"Für immer. Genau hier."

"Für immer auf dem Sofa?"

"Von mir aus."

"Hmm, sehr gut." Kurt hustet und Blaine reibt ihm den Rücken.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt fängt Blaines Blick ein und seine Augen sind voller Emotionen.

"Ich vertraue dir."

Ein Kloß bildet sich in Blaines Hals und er schluckt ein paar Mal mühevoll und versucht, seine eigenen Tränen in Schach zu halten. Er streicht die Haare an Kurts Hinterkopf glatt, zieht ihn wieder fest an seine Brust und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Es gibt kein Wort, das auch nur annähernd beschreiben könnte, was er fühlt, also versucht er es gar nicht erst. Stattdessen zieht er die Deckenberge noch ein wenig enger um sie herum und legt die Wange auf Kurts zerzausten Schopf.

"Schlaf ein bisschen", murmelt er, aber Kurt ist schon weggedämmert, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, sein warmer Atem streift Blaine und die unbequeme Position lässt ihn ganz leicht schnarchen. Blaine wird es Kurt nie sagen, aber er findet es liebenswert, dieses leise Schnarchen. Er schläft darüber ein, während im Hintergrund der Abspann des Films läuft, eingelullt von dem Gefühl _'alles richtig gemacht'._

Sie schlafen die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa.

 

**20\. Dezember 2019**

Es dauert drei Tage, bis Kurt sich beim Aufwachen wieder wie ein normaler Mensch fühlt. Er macht die Augen auf, unterdrückt ein Gähnen und streckt sich auf dem Rücken aus. Hände in seinem Haar massieren sanft seine Kopfhaut und ein Daumen streift seine Stirn.

"Hey." Blaines Stimme ist leise und Kurt schaut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hoch. Blaine sitzt neben ihm, ein Buch auf den Knien und die Lesebrille auf der Nase. Sein Haar ist vom Schlafen verstrubbelt und auf seinem Gesicht strahlt ein Lächeln.

"Hallo", antwortet Kurt und blinzelt sich endgültig wach. Die Morgensonne scheint durch die Fenster und die Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln und das Hämmern in seinem Kopf sind wie weggeblasen.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Blaine und die Hand, die nicht in Kurts Haar ist, klappt das Buch zu und streicht über den Buchrücken.

Kurt streckt dramatisch stöhnend die Arme über den Kopf. "Einigermaßen gesund", sagt er lächelnd und Blaine sieht ehrlich glücklich aus und seine strahlenden Augen werden von den Brillengläsern noch vergrößert.

"Gut. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Kurt erforscht Blaines Gesicht und erkennt die Wahrheit dieser Behauptung an den Ringen unter seinen Augen; den Sorgenfalten um seinen Mund. Er richtet sich in eine halb sitzende Position auf und kuschelt sich an ihn. "Du siehst schlimmer aus als ich", sagt er und versucht, einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen, obwohl ihm die vergangenen drei Tage in den Sinn kommen. In dem von Fieber und Medikamenten verursachten Nebel hatte er zwar mitbekommen, was geschah, aber es nie wirklich verarbeitet. Er hatte kaum selbstständig essen können und ist nur aufgestanden, um ins Bad zu rennen, als ihm übel wurde. Aber er erinnert sich daran, dass er gegessen hat, erinnert sich daran, dass er vom Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer gegangen ist, erinnert sich an kühle Waschlappen und tröstende Worte. Erinnert sich daran, dass Blaine für ihn da war.

"Ich habe nicht genug geschlafen, weil ich wusste, dass du krank bist", sagt Blaine, als wäre das die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt. Kurt schweigt für einen Moment und Blaine fährt fort, ihm sanft übers Haar zu streicheln.

"Was liest du da?", fragt Kurt, als Blaine das Buch zusammen mit seiner Brille auf den Nachttisch legt.

 _"Leben nach dem Trauma –_ _Schritt für Schritt und Tag für Tag",_ liest er schulterzuckend vor. "Es ist für die Gruppe."

Kurt starrt auf das Titelblatt. "Darf ich es lesen, wenn du fertig bist?"

Blaine sieht ein wenig überrascht aus, aber er nickt. "Ja."

"Danke", murmelt Kurt und kuschelt sich fester an ihn. Jetzt, da Blaine länger als ein paar Minuten lesen kann, ohne gleich Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen – dank seiner Lesebrille – hat er sich langsam durch den Stapel an Ratgebern gearbeitet, die Anita von der Selbsthilfegruppe ihm geliehen hat. Kurt findet sie ein wenig kitschig, aber Blaine scheint Trost zu finden in den Geschichten anderer, die das gleiche erlebt haben wie er, weshalb Kurt gewillt ist, ihnen eine Chance zu geben.

"Ich sollte sicherheitshalber nochmal deine Temperatur messen", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile und legt Kurt seinen Handrücken an die Stirn.

"Mir geht es gut", protestiert Kurt, als Blaine von ihm wegrutscht. Aber er hat noch nicht wieder genug Kraft, um ihn daran zu hindern, aus seinen Armen und ihrem Bett zu verschwinden.

Blaine dreht sich zu ihm um, küsst seine Wange und ignoriert sein genervtes Schnaufen. "Ich brauche nur eine Minute, okay?"

Kurt verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust, als Blaine aus dem Schlafzimmer geht, eine Hand für die Balance an der Wand entlang gleitend. Kurt hat ein ungutes Gefühl; er runzelt die Stirn und sein erschöpftes Gehirn müht sich ab herauszufinden, was der Grund dafür ist. Er gibt auf und wartet, kann hören wie Blaine die Schublade im Badezimmer durchwühlt, wie die Tür leise quietscht, als er zurückkommt und dann plötzlich fällt es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

"Du benutzt gar nicht deine Gehhilfe", flüstert er, als Blaine sich wieder aufs Bett setzt. Blaine lächelt nur und drückt den Knopf des Thermometers.

"Zum Bad ist es ja nicht so weit", sagt er lässig und hält Kurt das Thermometer ans Ohr. Kurt wartet geduldig und unterdrückt den Drang, etwas zu sagen. Blaine hat noch nie gut mit Lob umgehen können, es ist ihm unangenehm und peinlich. Also beißt Kurt sich auf die Zunge, drückt nur seinen Arm und lächelt, als Blaine ihn ansieht. Blaine lächelt zurück und schaut auf die Ziffern des Thermometers.

"37 Grad", liest er ab. "Du bist geheilt."

"Gelobt sei Jesus Christus", sagt Kurt mit einem Südstaatenakzent, der ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue von Blaine einbrockt. "Jetzt komm her, ich bin grade erst dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und mich gelüstet nach meinem Verlobten."

Blaine verdreht die Augen, schlüpft aber gehorsam neben Kurt zurück unter die Decke.

"Du bist genauso schlimm wie Rachel."

Kurt tut so, als wäre er beleidigt, als er Blaine in die Arme nimmt und sich an seine Schulter schmiegt. "Diesen Vergleich nehme ich dir übel."

Blaine kichert und Kurt spürt, wie sich Wärme in ihm ausbreitet. Trotz der Rückschritte, die sie in letzter Zeit hatten – der Streitigkeiten, der Rechnungen, Kurts Erkrankung – kann er sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so rundum _glücklich_ gefühlt hat, wie in den vergangenen paar Monaten. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, Blaine so oft lächeln gesehen zu haben, so viel selbst machen zu wollen, wieder sein eigener Herr zu sein. Dieser Gedanke lässt Kurt das Herz anschwellen, bis er das Gefühl hat, als fülle es seinen gesamten Brustkorb aus und er hält Blaine nur noch fester und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, der kratzig ist, vor lauter Bartstoppeln.

"Danke", sagt er leise, als Blaine ihm gleichmäßig über den Rücken streichelt.

"Wofür?", fragt Blaine verwirrt.

"Dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Dass du mich nicht hast sterben lassen." Kurt malt Blaine eine Blume auf die Brust, inklusive Gras und Bienchen.

"Das Gleiche könnte ich auch sagen", sagt Blaine leise.

Kurts Hand hält in der Bewegung inne. "Dann sind wir also quitt", sagt er und hebt den Kopf, um Blaine ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wegen deiner dreitägigen Grippe?"

"Aber hallo! Ich stand an der Schwelle des Todes." Kurt legt sich dramatisch die Hand an die Stirn und Blaine verdreht zum zweiten Mal die Augen.

"Wahrscheinlich waren es die..." Blaine hält inne und sucht nach Worten, "... die heilenden Kräfte von Rachels Suppe, die dich gerettet haben."

"Oh Gott." Kurt schaudert bei der Erinnerung daran. "Erlaube ihr nie wieder, Suppe vorbeizubringen. Mir ist egal, ob sie mir ewiges Leben schenken würde."

"So schlecht war sie gar nicht", verteidigt Blaine sie. "Außerdem hat sie mir geholfen, dir zu helfen."

Kurt seufzt: "Ich fürchte, ich werde jetzt für immer in ihrer Schuld stehen."

"Es gibt Schlimmeres", sagt Blaine leise und lässt seine Wange auf Kurts Kopf ruhen.

"Aber nicht viel", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile und Blaine lacht leise.

Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen und beide sind zufrieden damit, beieinander zu sitzen, getröstet von der warmen Sonne und ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen.

"Aber im Ernst, danke dir. Ich weiß, dass ich ein schrecklicher Patient bin." Kurt erinnert sich undeutlich, dass er mehr als einmal wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten in Tränen ausgebrochen ist und Blaine ihm dann immer den Rücken gestreichelt und ihm versichert hat, dass alles wieder gut wird.

"Das macht mir nichts aus", sagt Blaine nur und Kurt weiß, dass es wahr ist. Blaine würde für Kurt alles tun, ohne ein einziges Wort der Klage. Und Kurt weiß, dass er es so langsam wieder zulassen muss.

"Denkst du, du könntest ein richtiges Frühstück vertragen?", fragt Blaine plötzlich. "Ich habe schon bei dir auf der Arbeit angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass du noch einen Tag brauchst."

Kurt beißt sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, ob seine abflauende Krankheit ihn so emotional macht, aber es macht ihn einfach so unwahrscheinlich glücklich, dass Blaine so die Kontrolle übernimmt. Blaine, der sein Selbstvertrauen wieder zurückgewinnt.

"Haferflocken", bittet er und Blaine nickt mit einem stolzen Lächeln, weil Kurt sein Angebot nicht ausschlägt.

"Natürlich. Mit Rosinen?"

"Und braunem Zucker?"

Blaine seufzt übertrieben und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er Kurt einen Kuss ins Haar drückt. "Warte hier."

Kurt sieht zu, wie Blaine aus dem Zimmer geht, lässt sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und macht genau, was Blaine sagt.

 

**~***~**

 

Das Lied, das Blaine zu Beginn des Kapitels für Kurt singt, ist Bob Marleys  ['Three Little Birds'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LanCLS_hIo4)

 


	23. Rückschlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) hat auch dieses Kapitel wunderbar gebeta't, weshalb es pünktlich erscheinen kann. Vielen Dank dafür.  
>  Ich wünsche allen einen schönen 3. Advent. <3

Übersetzung des letzten Teils von  [Slow Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488927) (Kapitel 20 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel und ich habe solche Angst._

**6\. Januar 2020**

Kurt versucht, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Jeden Tag gibt er sich solche Mühe, seine Arbeit und Blaine und das Extraprojekt, das er angenommen hat, unter einen Hut zu bringen, und Rachels Telefonanrufe, und seinen Dad auf dem Laufenden halten, und die Freunde, mit denen er sich unbedingt wieder treffen will, und den Überblick über all die Rechnungen zu behalten, und die Geschirrspülmaschine muss dringend repariert werden, und bei ihrem Auto ist ein Ölwechsel fällig und –

Er schüttelt kurz den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Einatmen durch die Nase und ausatmen durch den Mund. Er lässt den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und in seinen Schläfen kündigen sich pochende Kopfschmerzen an. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Nachmittag frei nehmen.

_Hallo, mein Name ist Kurt Hummel und ich bin vollkommen erschöpft._

Er geht früher nachhause und beschließt, den Tag mit Blaine zu verbringen und all die Dinge zu tun, die er schon so lange tun will und zu denen er einfach noch nicht gekommen ist. Vielleicht wird er endlich das Loch in Blaines Hose flicken, oder die Zierleiste im Bad streichen. Oder vielleicht wird er auch ein Feuer im Kamin anmachen, Kaffee kochen und Blaine davon überzeugen, mit ihm zu kuscheln und ihn vielleicht zu massieren... Kurt seufzt bei dem Gedanken und rollt seine verspannten Schultern. Er braucht dringend ein wenig Entspannung, so viel ist sicher.

"Hallo Blaine, ich hab mir den Nachmittag freigenommen", ruft Kurt, als er zuhause ankommt und seine schneebedeckten Stiefel im Eingang auszieht. Es antwortet ihm Schweigen.

"Blaine?" Er geht ins Wohnzimmer, wirft seine Tasche aufs Sofa und runzelt die Stirn. Nirgends brennt Licht und Blaines Mantel fehlt.

Kurt versucht, keine Panik aufkommen zu lassen (heiß und belastend und erstickend), versucht sich nicht vorzustellen, aus welchem Grund Blaine nicht da sein könnte, stattdessen atmet er tief durch, greift nach seinem Handy und wählt Blaines Nummer. Ein paar Sekunden später hört er Blaines lächerlichen Reggae-Klingelton zu seiner Linken und entdeckt sein Handy zwischen den Sofapolstern. Er starrt es einen Augenblick an, lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken und nimmt es vorsichtig in die Hand.

Blaine ist irgendwo da draußen ohne sein Handy. Kurt hat _keine Ahnung_ , wo er ist, und er hat keine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Alles Mögliche könnte passiert sein: Blaine könnte gestürzt sein; könnte irgendwo liegen, ohne dass ihm jemand zu Hilfe kommt; soweit Kurt weiß, könnte er sich auch gerade gegen eine Straßengang verteidigen müssen _und warum konnte er nicht an sein Handy denken?_

Er tippt einen nervösen Rhythmus mit dem Fuß, während er das Telefon anstarrt, als wolle er es dazu zwingen, ihm zu verraten, wo Blaine ist. Ob es ihm gut geht. Er ruft Rachel an, Janessa, Lily, sogar Cooper und niemand hat von ihm gehört oder weiß, wo er ist. Er ruft das Taxiunternehmen an, aber sie haben nichts von Blaine gehört, seit sie ihn am Vormittag bei der Selbsthilfegruppe abgeliefert haben. Kurt bedankt sich und legt auf. Er versucht für eine Weile sich abzulenken, indem er die Küche saubermacht und er zählt in Gedanken all die Gründe auf, warum er nicht die Polizei anrufen sollte. Er will nicht überreagieren. Also schrubbt er das Spülbecken, bis es glänzt, wischt den Boden und wäscht die Fettpfanne im Backofen aus. Und dann steht er in der Küche, mit dem Rücken an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich aufs Atmen, denn sich Sorgen zu machen wird überhaupt nichts bewirken. _Blaine geht es gut, es geht ihm gut, es muss ihm gut gehen._

Und gerade als er beschließt, dass es ihm völlig egal ist und er jetzt die Polizei anruft, weil er es nicht aushält, noch eine Sekunde länger zu warten, ohne etwas zu wissen.... da hört er, wie die Haustür knarrend geöffnet wird, wie jemand hereingeschlurft kommt und den Schnee von den Stiefeln stampft. Kurt geht von der Küche in den Hausflur – das Herz hämmert ihm bis zum Hals und seine Finger halten Blaines Handy so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

Blaine hängt seine Jacke auf, die Wangen rot vor Kälte, und bricht in ein breites Lächeln aus, als er Kurt sieht. "Du bist früh daheim", bemerkt er und greift nach seinem Stock, den er an die Wand gelehnt hat.

"Ich hab mir den Nachmittag freigenommen", erklärt Kurt kurz angebunden und seine Sorge wandelt sich in Ärger über Blaines ruhiges Gebaren. Weiß er denn nicht, welche Angst Kurt um ihn hatte?

"Ich hatte einen absolut verrückten Tag, Kurt, du wirst riesig... stolz auf mich sein, ich habe geholfen..."

"Wo warst du?", unterbricht ihn Kurt. Er steht steif da und kann sehen, wie Blaine zögert und eine Falte auf seiner Stirn erscheint, als ihm klar wird, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

"Ich hatte, ähm, Selbsthilfegruppe", sagt Blaine und zuckt unter Kurts Blick unbehaglich mit den Schultern.

"Das Gruppentreffen war um elf, Blaine. Es ist drei Uhr vorbei."

Blaine verschränkt in einer defensiven Gebärde die Arme vor der Brust.

"Pennys... ähm, Freund hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht, deshalb hab ich sie zum Mittagessen eingeladen, um zu... reden", sagt Blaine, als sei es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt. Als wäre ihm vollkommen unverständlich, wie Kurt annehmen könnte, er wäre irgendwo anders gewesen.

"Du hattest dein Handy nicht dabei", stellt Kurt in ausdruckslosem Ton fest und Blaines Hände wandern sofort zu seinen Hosentaschen und halten still, als Kurt ihm sein Handy entgegenstreckt. "Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen und ich hatte _keinen_ Schimmer, wo du bist."

"Tut mir leid, ich habe... es vergessen. Es ist keine... keine große Sache", sagt Blaine und winkt ab, so als könnte Kurt es einfach vergessen. Er versucht, an Kurt vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

"Und dir ist nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass du mich anrufen solltest? Um mir Bescheid zu geben, wo du hingehst?"

"Es war keine große Sache", wiederholt Blaine mit leicht erhobener Stimme und Kurt weiß, dass er ärgerlich wird und sich verteidigt, aber er ist längst über den Punkt hinaus, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn auch _Kurt_ ist verärgert; ist verärgert, weil er sich solche Sorgen gemacht hat; ist verärgert, weil Blaine denkt, er könnte das einfach so herunterspielen. "Ich war mit ihr essen, so wie das ein guter Freund eben macht."

"Ich wusste nicht, wo du bist!" Kurt weiß, dass er fast schon am Schreien ist und seine Stimme ist unerfreulich hoch, aber er kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, kann nicht zulassen, dass Blaine es so herunterspielt. "Ich wusste nicht, ob es dir gut geht, ob du vielleicht Hilfe brauchst."

"Oh Gott, Kurt", sagt Blaine genervt. "Es geht mir gut."

"Letzte Woche bist du gestürzt, Blaine."

"Leute fallen ständig hin, _Kurt_." Sein Ton ist giftig, er wirft seinen Stock zu Boden und macht keine Anstalten, ihn wieder aufzuheben.

"Leute, die nicht so sind wie du."

Blaines Augen blitzen auf und er geht einen halben Schritt auf Kurt zu.

"Was sa... sagst du da?"

"Du... du überanstrengst dich, Blaine. Du machst all diese Sachen und du sagst mir nichts davon und du verausgabst dich."

Blaine blickt zu Boden und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Und ich hatte gedacht, du... glaubst an mich."

"Und ich glaube an dich", sagt Kurt, geht einen Schritt vorwärts und versucht zu ignorieren, wie Blaine von ihm Abstand hält. "Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir schadest."

"Nein, du willst nur, dass ich... überhaupt nichts tue." Seine Stimme zittert, wird unsicher und er dreht sich um und geht ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagt Kurt und folgt ihm.

Blaine bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um. "Wirklich? Und warum bist du..." Er hält inne und Kurt sieht an seiner gerunzelten Stirn und seinen geballten Fäusten, dass er den Faden verloren hat. "Ach egal."

"Sagst du mir das nächste Mal einfach, wo du bist, damit ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen muss?"

Blaine stöhnt und wirft frustriert die Arme in die Höhe. "Damit du... mich unter Kontrolle hast? Damit du mir sagen kannst, was ich tun und lassen darf?"

"Damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht!"

"Ich bin sechs... sechsundzwanzig. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen", sagt Blaine in eisigem Tonfall und Kurt würde am liebsten weinen. Warum kann Blaine das nicht verstehen?

"Ich habe zwei volle Jahre damit zugebracht, dich zu versorgen, Blaine. Sag du mir nicht, du bräuchtest nicht meine Hilfe."

"Hör auf mich zu erdrücken!" Die Worte kommen laut und heftig. Blaines Wangen sind hochrot und seine Augen glänzen feucht. "Du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter. Du denkst... Verdammt, Kurt. Alles was du machst ist... ist dir Sorgen darüber zu machen, was ich nicht tun kann. Du gibst mir keine Chance... auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."

"Blaine..."

"Nein Kurt. Oh Gott, ich..." Blaine wendet seinen Blick ab und Kurt kann die Tränen sehen, die ihm über die Wangen rollen, bevor er sie wütend wegwischt. "Ich hatte so einen tollen Tag, bis _du_ beschlossen hast, mir das Gefühl zu geben, als wär ich ein... Kind."

Kurt macht den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, aber Blaine ist noch nicht fertig und diesmal wischt er sie nicht weg, die heißen Tränen der Wut auf seinen Wangen.

"Mein Gehirn ist im Arsch, das weiß ich. Mein ganzes Leben ist jetzt im Arsch und ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich eine Freundin zum Essen... dass ich mit einer Freundin weggegangen bin und dir nichts gesagt habe. Es tut mir leid, ich will einfach..."

"Blaine, ich wollte nicht..."

"Ich will... nachhause", sagt Blaine leise und verschränkt die Arme über der Brust.

Kurt blinzelt. "Du bist zuhause."

"Nach Lima." Blaine stockt der Atem, als er es sagt und für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen.

Kurt spürt die Tränen in seinen eigenen Augen. "Was meinst du damit?", fragt er, unsicher, ob er wirklich eine Antwort darauf will.

Blaine spannt den Kiefer an und ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Ich meine... vielleicht ist Penny ja besser dran." Die Worte sind nur ein Flüstern und Kurt spürt, wie ihm die Luft wegbleibt.

"Du willst...", er kann es nicht einmal aussprechen. _Schluss machen._

"Ich will... ich will mit jemandem zusammen sein, der... der mich behandelt wie seinen Freund... Partner. Nicht wie sein Kind."

"Ich behandle dich nicht –"

"Und warum fühle ich mich dann, als hätte ich Hausarrest?", unterbricht in Blaine erneut und wenn Kurt nicht so _wütend-traurig-verwirrt_ wäre, dann wäre er wohl beeindruckt davon, wie Blaine die Kontrolle über das Gespräch übernimmt.

"Blaine, wieso kannst du das nicht verstehen?", fragt Kurt und hebt den Blick frustriert zur Decke.

"Wieso kannst _du_ nicht verstehen?", kontert Blaine und sieht Kurt fest ins Gesicht, bevor er sich umdreht und mit leichtem Hinken – ohne seinen Stock – ins Schlafzimmer geht. Kurt bleibt zögernd zurück, unschlüssig, ob er Blaine hinterhergehen oder an Ort und Stelle bleiben soll. Der Knall der zuschlagenden Tür lässt ihn zusammenzucken und er steht nur da und starrt in Richtung Schlafzimmer und sein Verstand versucht zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert ist. Mit zitternden Händen bückt er sich zu Boden, hebt Blaines Stock auf und hält das kühle Metall fest in seinen Händen, als er sich aufs Sofa sinken lässt.

War er zu streng? Hat er Blaine erdrückt? Ist es so unvernünftig von ihm, zu verlangen, dass Blaine ihn anruft und ihm sagt wo er ist? Ist er ein schlechter Verlobter, weil er sich Sorgen macht um Blaine? Weil er will, dass es ihm gut geht?

...will Blaine wirklich Schluss machen?

Der Gedanke dreht ihm den Magen um und schnürt ihm schmerzhaft die Kehle zu. Er hat gerade alles ruiniert. Blaine hatte einen tollen Tag, er dachte, Kurt wäre stolz auf ihn und dabei hat er ihn fertiggemacht, hat alles, was ihn betrifft, in Zweifel gezogen. Vielleicht verdient Blaine tatsächlich jemand besseren als ihn. Dabei hat er sich doch immer nur darum bemüht, dass es Blaine gut geht, war für ihn da und hat ihn unterstützt. Er hat so vieles aufgegeben für Blaine und er hat es gern getan und würde es immer wieder tun, wenn es sein müsste.

Ein Knall schreckt Kurt aus seinen Gedanken, dann noch einer und er legt den Stock behutsam aufs Sofa und schafft es nur mit Mühe, nicht ins Schlafzimmer zu platzen und alles noch schlimmer zu machen, als er es sowieso schon gemacht hat. Stattdessen presst er sein Ohr an die Tür und hört, wie Schubladen aufgezogen und wieder zugeknallt werden. Blaine meckert etwas vor sich hin, das Kurt nicht verstehen kann. Er runzelt die Stirn, wundert sich, was Blaine wohl macht, wartet noch ein paar Sekunden länger und klopft dann dreimal, bevor er die Tür aufdrückt.

Blaine schaut nicht hoch, als Kurt das Zimmer betritt, sondern fährt fort, Sachen aus allen möglichen Schubladen zu zerren und in die Reisetasche zu werfen, die er auf dem Bett stehen hat.

Kurt hat das Gefühl, als ob etwas an seinen Eingeweiden zerrt, als sei sein Brustkorb geschrumpft und sein Herz hätte keinen rechten Platz mehr. "Blaine", sagt er leise, um in dazu zu bringen, damit aufzuhören und ihn anzusehen. Aber Blaine lässt sich nicht aufhalten, knallt nur die Schublade zu, die er gerade durchwühlt hat, und zieht eine andere auf. "Blaine, hör auf. _Bitte_."

Seine Bewegungen werden langsamer, aber er hört nicht auf, hält das Hemd in seinen Händen fest umklammert, als er sich umdreht und macht diesmal den Versuch, es zu falten, bevor er es in die Tasche legt.

"Du hast es ernst gemeint?", fragt Kurt, geht auf ihn zu, bis er nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt ist und sieht, wie Blaine die Schultern anspannt. "Du wirst also einfach packen und weggehen?"

Blaine schweigt für einen Moment, bevor er antwortet.

"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, das wäre es... was du willst." Blaine blickt mit rotgeränderten Augen zu ihm auf und Kurt hasst es, der Grund dafür zu sein, hasst es mehr als alles andere. "Dann musst du dir endlich keine Sor... keine Sorgen mehr machen."

Seine Stimme hat einen bitteren Klang, den Kurt so nicht gewohnt ist – nicht mehr. Er kennt ihn aber, kennt ihn von ihren Streitereien während der Collegezeit, wenn sie blöde Entscheidungen getroffen und blöde Auseinandersetzungen gehabt hatten, wenn sie einander Dinge vorgeworfen hatten, für die sie sich später unzählige Male entschuldigt hatten. Er kennt diesen Klang und er hasst ihn.

"Das will ich nicht", sagt Kurt leise und streckt die Hand nach Blaine aus, aber der zuckt zurück. "Ich würde niemals wollen, dass du weggehst."

Blaine geht einen Schritt zur Seite und fährt mit der Hand an der Bettkante entlang. "Das ist genau das Problem... findest du nicht?" Er blickt mit großen Augen zu Kurt auf, als flehte er darum, dass er verstehen möge.

"Willst du...", setzt Kurt an, schluckt, blinzelt Tränen zurück. " _Willst_ du denn weggehen?"

Einen Herzschlag später hört er ein gehauchtes _Ja_ , so leise, dass es kaum zu hören ist. Aber es ist da und Blaine lässt die Schultern hängen, als habe er keine Kraft mehr zum Streiten. Kurt ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er selbst noch die Kraft dazu hat. Er ist so _müde_.

"Okay." Das ist alles, was er sagen kann; das einzige Wort, das den Weg von seinem summenden, betäubten Gehirn zu seiner schweren, ausgetrockneten Zunge schafft. Plötzlich sieht er alles unscharf und muss heftig blinzeln. Er dreht den Kopf zur Seite, denn wenn es das ist, was Blaine will, dann – okay – er will nur, dass Blaine glücklich ist. Dass es ihm gut geht. Und wenn es ihn glücklich macht, Kurt zu verlassen, dann wird Kurt sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen. Nicht mehr.

"Okay", antwortet Blaine flüsternd, aber das Wort klingt zögerlich und Kurt kann aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie er von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt. Kann sehen, wie er den Mund auf- und wieder zumacht, kann sehen, wie er nach Worten sucht.

"Ich... nicht, ähm, nicht für immer."

Kurt schaut wieder zu ihm hin. Auf Blaines Gesicht ist ein ganzer Wirrwarr von Emotionen zu sehen und Kurt weiß, dass Blaine das jetzt gerade ebenso schwer fällt wie ihm.

"Ich will...", beginnt Blaine und gibt dem Bettgestell einen Tritt. "Ich will einfach in der Lage sein, wegzugehen, ohne... ohne dass du... mich erdrückst."

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Kurt aufrichtig und streckt die Hand nach Blaines Arm aus und diesmal zuckt er nicht zurück. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erdrücke, aber ich mache mir einfach so schreckliche Sorgen um dich, besonders wenn ich nicht weiß, wo du bist."

Blaine befreit seinen Arm aus Kurts Griff und Kurt unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, frustriert aufzustöhnen.

" _Vorher_ hättest du dir keine Sorgen gemach", sagt Blaine spitz und deutet auf seinen Kopf, so dass klar ist, was er meint.

" _Vorher_ hättest du nicht dein Handy vergessen", kontert Kurt und er weiß genau, dass sie auf dem besten Weg in den nächsten Streit sind, aber er weiß nicht, wie er es verhindern soll. Weiß nicht, wie er es Blaine verdeutlichen soll.

"Leute vergessen manchmal ihre Handys, Kurt. Es ist nur ein Handy! Jeder vergisst es irgend... irgendwann mal. Du hast es vergessen... letzte Woche."

"Na schön!" Kurt hebt die Hände und verbirgt sein Gesicht darin. "Na schön, du hast recht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erdrückt habe und... es tut mir leid."

"Kurt..."

"Aber... warum legst du deine Sachen nicht wieder zurück? Bitte? Bitte bleib."

Blaine nickt und Kurt lässt die Arme nutzlos herabhängen.

"Ich muss noch einkaufen gehen", sagt er leise und dreht sich von Blaine weg. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, morgen zu gehen, sie würden noch einen weiteren Tag klarkommen, aber er muss _irgendetwas_ machen. Er kann nicht hier in diesem Haus herumsitzen, das ihm den Brustkorb abschnürt und ihm den Atem raubt.

"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragt Blaine, als Kurt schon halb aus der Tür ist und sein Tonfall klingt fast ein wenig bedauernd.

"Okay", sagt Kurt und versucht, nicht zu weinen.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Fahrt zum Laden verläuft zunächst schweigend, als würde ein merkwürdiges Hindernis zwischen ihnen liegen. Blaine rutscht auf dem Beifahrersitz hin und her, trommelt mit den Fingern auf seinem Knie herum, macht den Mund auf, macht ihn wieder zu, schluckt. Es ist ihm anzusehen, dass er etwas sagen will, wie er abwechselnd Kurt anschaut und dann wieder aus dem Fenster sieht, als sei er unsicher, wie Kurts Stimmung ist und was er sagen darf. Und wahrscheinlich ist er auch immer noch verärgert – Kurt weiß, dass er es immer noch ist – die Nachbeben ihres Streits zucken immer noch durch seinen Körper und kribbeln immer noch unter seiner Haut.

"Also...", setzt Kurt an und Blaine schaut ihn mit großen Augen an, als sei er überrascht, dass er als erster das Schweigen bricht. "Ähm, Pennys Freund hat mit ihr Schluss gemacht?"

Die Worte kommen langsam und zögernd, aber Kurt hofft, dass Blaine den zarten Ansatz einer Entschuldigung heraushören kann. Die Hoffnung, dass sie mit der Zeit den Riss ausbessern, die zerfransten Kanten wieder zusammennähen können.

"Eigentlich hat... hat sie mit _ihm_... Schluss gemacht", antwortet Blaine und bohrt sich den Daumen ins Knie, bevor er innehält und zu Kurt aufblickt, um zu sehen, ob er es bemerkt hat. Er hat es bemerkt, aber er sagt nichts dazu. Er weiß, dass Blaines alte Verhaltensmuster manchmal wieder zum Vorschein kommen, wenn er unter Stress steht. "Er hat sie betrogen und sie hat es herausgefunden. Sie war immer noch richtig... ähm... aufgewühlt beim Gruppentreffen."

"Armes Mädchen", sagt Kurt und meint es ganz ehrlich. Er hat Penny in der Selbsthilfegruppe kennengelernt und sie haben sie anschließend zum Abendessen zu sich eingeladen und Kurt hat sie sofort gemocht. Sie hat Blaine zum Lachen gebracht, hat seinen Arm berührt, wenn sie herumalberte und sie hatte eine Verbindung mit Blaine, weil sie ihn verstand. Sie war auf dem Heimweg von ihrer Schulabschlussfeier in einen Autounfall geraten und ihr Gedächtnis ist dauerhaft geschädigt. Sie hat kein richtiges Gefühl in den Fingern und kann sich nur schwer länger als ein paar Minuten auf etwas konzentrieren. Sie verstand, wie schwer es war, wenn einem das Leben plötzlich mit Gewalt auf den Kopf gestellt und alles, was man einst gekannt hatte, entrissen wurde. "Wird sie drüber wegkommen?"

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht. Ihr Freund hat gesagt, er könnte nicht... mit jemandem zusammensein, der sich nicht einmal an... an seinen Geburtstag erinnert. Mit jemandem, der so viel Hilfe braucht."

Seine letzten Worte sind leise und als er sie ausspricht, biegen sie gerade in einen Parkplatz vor dem Laden ein. Sie bleiben noch eine Weile sitzen, ohne sich anzuschauen, aber sie spüren beide die Spannung, die noch in der Luft liegt.

"Blaine, ich... ", setzt Kurt an und Blaine schaut ihm direkt ins Gesicht und lächelt schüchtern.

"Ich weiß."

Einen Herzschlag später wendet er den Blick ab, öffnet die Wagentür und zieht sich auf die Füße. Kurt eilt zur Rückseite des Wagens und schickt sich an, den Kofferraum aufzumachen, um Blaines Rollator herauszuholen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürt, die ihn zurückhält.

"Den brauch ich nicht", sagt Blaine mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen, die Kurts Zustimmung erflehen. Aber Kurt sieht nur die dunklen Ringe unter Blaines Augen, und dass er sein Gewicht viel zu sehr auf sein linkes Bein verlagert und seine Bewegungen ein klein wenig schwerfälliger geworden sind.

Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen und denkt an letzte Woche zurück, als Blaine ähnlich schlecht ausgesehen hatte, als er versuchte, den Weg vom Schlafzimmer in die Küche ganz selbstständig zu gehen – Gehilfe und Stock links liegen gelassen hatte – und wie sich seine Gesichtszüge zu einer Maske der Entschlossenheit verhärtet hatten. Er erinnert sich, wie Blaine leicht ins Schwanken geraten war, nichts zum Festhalten hatte, um im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben, mit dem Zeh am Teppich hängen geblieben und zu Boden gestürzt war. Er war liegengeblieben, bis Kurt ihm aufgeholfen hatte, die Haut an den Ellbogen aufgeschürft und die Wangen rot vor Scham.

Kurt öffnet die Augen, sieht Blaine direkt an und das _nein_ fällt von seinen Lippen, bevor er es verhindern kann.

"Nein?" Blaine blinzelt ungläubig.

"Blaine, du bist müde. Ich kann es dir ansehen." Kurt geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm die Hand auf den Arm zu legen, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er immer noch _hier_ ist, dass er an ihn glaubt, dass er nur um seine Sicherheit besorgt ist, aber Blaine weicht vor ihm zurück und plötzlich ist es, als wäre alles, was sie sich zuhause an den Kopf geworfen haben, jedes wütende Wort, wieder zurück, um die Luft zwischen ihnen elektrisch aufzuladen.

"Warum kannst du nicht einfach an mich glauben?", fragt Blaine und die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme rührt Kurt fast zu Tränen, denn er _glaubt_ doch an ihn, er glaubt so fest an ihn, aber warum ist Blaine nur so stur?

"Das tue ich, Blaine, aber du bist müde und du überanstrengst dich. Ich will, dass dir nichts zustößt."

"Nein, du willst nur, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr mache." Blaines Augen blitzen wütend und er hat die Lippen zusammengepresst.

"Herrgottnochmal, Blaine. Warum stellst du dich so an?" Kurt kann hören, wie er die Stimme erhebt und Blaine starrt ihn einen Moment lang nur an, bevor er sich umdreht und ohne jegliche Unterstützung auf den Laden zugeht. Kurt stöhnt leise auf und geht ihm hinterher – der Rollator liegt immer noch im Kofferraum.

Sie reden nicht miteinander, während Kurt die Artikel auf ihrer Einkaufsliste nacheinander wegstreicht und als Blaine einmal mit vor Anspannung zitterndem Körper und weiß hervortretenden Fingerknöcheln nach dem Einkaufswagen greift, um sich daran festzuhalten, da blickt er ganz bewusst von Kurt weg in die andere Richtung.

Kurt kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Bedenken wachsen; kann Blaine ansehen, wie er sich verausgabt; kann sehen, wie Frust und Emotionen die Kontrolle übernehmen und er bedauert seine Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen, immer mehr. Er hätte daheim bleiben sollen, wo die Situation gerade wieder angefangen hatte, sich zum Guten zu wenden. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Blaine sich so unter Druck setzt. Blaine will etwas beweisen; nicht nur Kurt, sondern auch sich selbst, und er ignoriert die Warnzeichen seines Körpers.

"Wir brauchen nur noch Brot und Eier, dann können wir gehen", sagt Kurt und sieht, wie Blaine sich bei seinen Worten versteift und er versucht, nicht an die voll gepackte Reisetasche zuhause auf dem Bett zu denken.

"Ich geh das Brot holen", sagt Blaine steif, lässt den Einkaufswagen los und geht weg. Kurt denkt darüber nach, ihn aufzuhalten, darauf zu bestehen, dass sie zusammen bleiben, aber das Brot ist nur ein paar Regale weiter und vielleicht braucht Blaine einfach einen Augenblick für sich allein. Vielleicht kann Kurt den Moment nutzen, um sich selbst zu sammeln, sich dafür zu wappnen, all das von neuem durchzukauen, wenn sie nachhause kommen.

Er seufzt und schiebt den Wagen vorwärts, versucht seine Gedanken darauf zu lenken, ob sie ein Dutzend Eier brauchen oder ob auch sechs ausreichen. Blaine hat in letzter Zeit eine Vorliebe für Omelett entwickelt (obwohl Kurt findet, dass es fast schon an Besessenheit grenzt) und er greift gerade nach der Dutzender-Packung, als er es hört.

Ein Krachen, ein Schrei, gefolgt von noch mehr Geschrei und dem Klang rennender Füße. Kurt denkt nicht nach, er reagiert nur und der Einkaufswagen wackelt, als er sich von ihm abstößt. _Nicht Blaine nicht Blaine nicht Blaine_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, als er mit pochendem Herzen und zitternden Händen sieht, wie Angestellte in Richtung Brotregal rennen.

 _Neinneinneinneinnein._ Er drängt sich an einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten vorbei, ohne sich zu entschuldigen, muss nur unbedingt zu Blaine, Blaine auf dem Boden, Blaine mit Blut an der Schläfe, Blaine der zittert und stöhnt und krampft. Eine Frau ist bei ihm und hat beide Hände erhoben, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie tun soll.

"Aus dem Weg!", hört Kurt sich rufen und lässt sich auf die Knie fallen. Er kann jemanden sagen hören, dass er den Notruf wählt, kann die Leute zögern, beobachten, hinstarren sehen.

"Kennen Sie ihn?", fragt die Frau neben ihm und er wünschte, sie würde nichts sagen, denn er muss zählen, muss herausfinden, wie lange der Anfall schon andauert.

"Er ist mein Verlobter", antwortet er schnell und schaut auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hat vielleicht dreißig Sekunden gebraucht, um hierher zu kommen und es sind jetzt schon mindesten dreißig weitere Sekunden, also eine Minute und das ist bereits länger, als Blaine sie sonst hatte. Oh Gott, er hat seit Monaten keinen Krampfanfall mehr gehabt und warum blutet sein Kopf und warum sind hier so viele Leute, Kurt kann nicht atmen, muss nicht atmen, muss nur zählen.

Die Frau redet weiter und er glaubt zu hören, dass jemand was von einem Krankenwagen sagt, aber er hört nicht richtig hin, ist damit beschäftigt die Zeit zu stoppen, schaut zu, wie aus einer Minute zwei werden, drei, passt auf, dass Blaine nirgends dagegen schlägt, sein Körper krümmt sich, als würde er vom Blitz getroffen und warum hört es nicht auf, es müsste schon längst aufhören, es sind fast vier Minuten und das ist zu lang, _zu lang, zu –_

Und dann hört es auf. Blaines Körper beruhigt sich, sein Atem geht schwer und ungleichmäßig und Kurt ist da und legt ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Blaine schnappt mit geschlossenen Augen nach Luft, sein Körper zuckt noch ein paar Mal nach und Kurt nimmt sich einen kleinen Moment Zeit, um sich die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf anzusehen, direkt hinter der linken Schläfe, so nah bei den alten Narben.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt er in forderndem Tonfall. Er zieht seine Jacke aus und platziert sie behutsam unter Blaines Kopf. Er schaut die Frau neben sich an, muss wissen, was passiert ist, damit er Blaine helfen kann; herausfinden kann, was Blaine braucht, denn das ist etwas Schlimmes, er weiß, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist, denn Blaine hat nicht einfach so solche Krämpfe, nicht so lang und nicht so heftig.

"Ich... ich weiß es wirklich nicht", stottert die Frau, ganz klar verängstigt. "Ich hab es nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und er hat den Arm nach etwas ausgestreckt und ich glaube, er ist gestolpert oder so und ich hab es nicht richtig mitbekommen, aber ich glaube, er hat sich den Kopf an einem Regalbrett angeschlagen und dann ist er einfach zusammengebrochen und hat angefangen... hat angefangen..."

Kurt verinnerlicht die Information, wendet sich wieder Blaine zu und rutscht ganz nah an ihn heran, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann. Er ist gerade dabei, langsam blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen.

"Alles ist gut", sagt Kurt leise und greift sanft nach Blaines Hand. Er weiß, dass zu viel Stimulation geradewegs den nächsten Krampfanfall auslösen könnte. "Ich bin hier, alles ist gut."

Blaines Blick wandert zu Kurts Gesicht, müde und benommen, und seine Finger zucken in Kurts Hand. Kurt wischt ihm etwas Speichel vom Kinn und benutzt einen Hemdzipfel, um das Blut abzuwischen, das ihm fast ins Auge läuft.

"Kur...", murmelt Blaine mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Tränen brennen heiß in Kurts Augen und er riskiert es, Blaines Hand ein wenig fester zu packen und streichelt ihm mit dem Daumen beruhigende Muster auf den Handrücken.

"Es ist gut, alles wird gut", murmelt er, obwohl Blaine angefangen hat zu zittern, kurze Zuckungen durch seinen Körper schießen und die Wunde an seinem Kopf nicht aufhört zu bluten. Er kann sehen, wie Blaine versucht, sich umzublicken, bevor er erschöpft und gequält aufgibt.

"Wir sind im Laden", erklärt Kurt, immer noch mit leiser Stimme. "Du hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen und hattest einen Krampfanfall. Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs und bald geht es dir wieder gut, versprochen."

Einen Augenblick herrscht Schweigen und Blaines Atem ist immer noch schwer und ungleichmäßig, während seine Finger sich in Kurts Hand anspannen.

"Kur... mir is..." sagt Blaine undeutlich und blickt mit einem leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck zu Kurt auf und Kurt stützt seine Schultern ab und hält ihm den Kopf, als er zu würgen beginnt und sich hustend erbricht, und er macht sich zunehmend Sorgen, dass das alles zu viel ist, dass Blaine gleich den nächsten Anfall kriegen wird, wenn er sich nicht entspannen kann. Er reibt ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, zieht ihn von dem Erbrochenen weg, als er fertig ist, wischt ihm sanft den Mund ab und bettet Blaines Kopf in seinem Schoß.

"Alles gut", flüstert Kurt erneut und er ist nicht sicher, zu wem er das sagt; wen er da zu beruhigen versucht. "Ich bin da. Ich halte dich."

Blaines Augen sind wieder zugefallen, sein Kopf blutet immer noch und Kurt kämpft gegen seine aufsteigende Übelkeit an, kämpft gegen die Erinnerung an, als Blaine das letzte Mal mit blutdurchtränkten Haaren auf dem Boden gelegen hat. Er kämpft darum, _hier_ zu bleiben, bei Blaine, weil Blaine ihn braucht, weil Blaine ihn _braucht._

Tränen quellen aus Blaines geschlossenen Augen, fließen hinab, tropfen von seiner Nasenspitze und bilden einen feuchten Fleck auf Kurts Hose. Kurt beugt sich hinunter und drückt Blaine einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er will, dass er weiß, dass Kurt hier ist, dass Blaine sicher ist, weil er ihn hält und dass er nicht loslassen wird.

"Du kannst dich ausruhen", murmelt Kurt und hofft verzweifelt, dass der Krankenwagen bald kommt. "Ich halte dich, du kannst dich ausruhen."

Und er spürt, wie Blaine sich etwas entspannt, seine Finger in Kurts Griff locker werden und sein Atem sich beruhigt und gleichmäßiger wird. Kurt streichelt ihm weiterhin sanft über den Handrücken und fängt leise zu summen an. _You Are My Sunshine._ Er will Blaine versichern, dass er bei ihm ist, will ihn am liebsten von den kalten Fliesen des Ladens wegziehen, von dem überwältigenden Geruch nach Brot und Backwaren, von der kalten Luft und den paar Leuten, die immer noch um sie herum stehen.

Und dann, wie in einem Film, der schnell vorgespult wird, sind sie plötzlich von Lärm und hektischer Betriebsamkeit umgeben, von Sanitätern in gestärkten blauen Uniformen und Blaine wird aus Kurts Schoß weggezogen und er greift reflexartig nach ihm, bevor sein Verstand erfasst, was geschieht und er loslässt. Fragen werden gestellt und Kurt blinzelt, versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu konzentrieren; weiß, dass er den Sanitätern Informationen geben muss, damit sie Blaine helfen können.

_Er ist mein Verlobter_

_Er ist gestürzt und hat sich den Kopf angeschlagen_

_Der Anfall hat vier Minuten gedauert_

_Nein, das ist nicht normal_

_Er hatte ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma_

_Vor zwei Jahren_

_Ja, er nimmt Depakote und Baclofen_

_Ja, er ist gut eingestellt_

_Nein, ich weiß es nicht_

_Ich weiß nicht_

_Ich weiß nicht_

_Helft ihm doch_

Und dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung, eine Sauerstoffmaske bedeckt Blaines Gesicht und er liegt auf der fahrbaren Krankentrage. Kurt eilt zu ihm hin und Blaine hebt zitternd die Augenlider und schließt sie, als sie ihn in den Krankenwagen laden und dann zittert er wieder und spannt seine Gliedmaßen an und, oh Gott, das ist ein neuer Krampfanfall, das kann nicht sein, nicht schon wieder, nein nein nein und Kurt steigt in den Krankenwagen und sie fahren los.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt hasst Wartezimmer mit ihren blöden Teppichen und blöden Stühlen und blöden Uhren, die einem auch noch zeigen, wie langsam die Zeit voranschleicht. Er hasst die endlose Warterei; das Nicht-wissen; die mitleidigen Blicke des Personals; den abgestandenen, zu heißen Kaffee. Er hasst, dass Blaine alleine irgendwo leidet und dass er keine Kontrolle hat, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht oder wann er ihn wird sehen können. Er weiß nichts, außer dass der Teppich ein hässliches Muster hat, dass auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhls ein Fleck ist und dass die Uhr viel zu langsam tick-tick-tickt.

Also schließt er die Augen und atmet und wartet.

"Mr Hummel?" Eine Stimme lässt ihn aufblicken und er sieht eine Krankenschwester in violetter Klinikkleidung sanft auf ihn hinab lächeln. "Blaine ist jetzt auf seinem Zimmer, ich kann Sie zu ihm bringen."

Er nickt nur, traut sich nicht zu, etwas zu sagen und folgt der Schwester. Alles um ihn herum ist viel zu langsam und surreal und unwirklich. Sie führt ihn den Flur entlang, vorbei an der Intensivstation – was Kurt erleichtert aufatmen lässt – und hält vor Zimmer 322 an.

"Er schläft jetzt. Der Arzt wird bald zu Ihnen kommen und mit Ihnen reden. Falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen, drücken Sie einfach den Notrufknopf."

Kurt nickt noch einmal (er hat langsam das Gefühl, dass das das Einzige ist, was er noch tun kann) und betritt das Zimmer. Es ist nur schwach erleuchtet, die Wände sind beige gestrichen und mit ein paar Gemälden dekoriert, die es wohl etwas wohnlicher wirken lassen sollen. Tun sie aber nicht. Es ist erstickend.

Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und der Anblick des weißen Verbands um Blaines Kopf, der Infusion in seinem Handrücken und des papierdünnen Patientenhemds verursachen einen schmerzhaften Kloß in seinem Hals. Blaine hat die Augen geschlossen, seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und Kurts Lippen umspielt ein winziges Lächeln bei seinem Anblick. Blaine hat immer vehement bestritten, dass er mit offenem Mund schläft, aber Kurt findet es süß, es lässt ihn so viel jünger aussehen als er tatsächlich ist.

Die Wolldecke ist etwas zu weit nach unten gerutscht und Kurt streicht mit der Hand über den rauen Stoff, bevor er sie wieder bis an Blaines Brust hochzieht. Blaine regt sich, bewegt die Schultern und atmet schwer aus, sein Kopf rollt zur Seite und er fällt wieder in tiefen Schlaf. Die Krampfanfälle nehmen ihn immer sehr mit und nachdem er heute sogar zwei hatte, wird er ein paar Tage lang erschöpft sein, denkt Kurt. Aber auf der Arbeit ist es zur Zeit etwas ruhiger und Kurt weiß, dass er sich ein paar Tage frei nehmen und bei Blaine bleiben kann, solange es nötig ist.

Als er seine Finger mit Blaines verschränkt, fällt ihm auf, dass sein rechter Arm in kurzen regelmäßigen Abständen zuckt und die Finger seiner rechten Hand zittern und er runzelt besorgt die Stirn. Er sitzt eine geraume Weile in dem ruhigen Zimmer, beobachtet das langsame Heben und Senken von Blaines Brust, das Zucken seines Arms, das Tropen der Infusion. Jetzt macht ihm das Warten nichts mehr aus, nicht, wenn er hier bei Blaine ist, ihn beobachten, ihm zuhören und sich versichern kann, dass es ihm gut geht.

Die Tür öffnet sich knarrend und ein Arzt im weißen Kittel tritt ein. Sein Haar ist etwas zerzaust und Kurt findet, dass er müde aussieht, aber das trifft heutzutage schließlich auf jeden zu.

"Sie müssen Blaines Verlobter sein", sagt der Arzt lächelnd, kommt durchs Zimmer auf Kurt zu und schüttelt ihm die Hand. "Ich bin Dr. Taylor."

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragt Kurt, der sich nicht groß mit Formalitäten aufhalten will. "Wird er sich wieder erholen?"

"Wir haben ein CT gemacht und wie es aussieht hat sich Blaine eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen, als er gestürzt ist. Normalerweise erholt man sich von so etwas mit ein wenig Bettruhe, aber aufgrund der alten Verletzung, der Vernarbungen in Blaines Gehirn und der Tatsache, dass er eine Epilepsie hat, hat diese Gehirnerschütterung eine... erhöhte Neuronenaktivität in seinem Gehirn ausgelöst, die der Grund für seinen schweren Krampfanfall war. Wir haben ihm Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, die helfen sollen, dass sich alles wieder ein wenig einpendelt, aber es könnte eine Weile dauern, bis er sich davon erholt hat."

Kurt starrt Blaine an und stellt sich einen Wirbel an Aktivität in seinem Gehirn vor, wie beängstigend und erschöpfend das sein muss, wenn dein eigenes Gehirn dich so fürchterlich im Stich lässt.

"Was ist mit seinem Arm?", fragt Kurt und lässt seinen Blick wieder zu dem Arzt wandern.

"Blaine hat sich die linke Kopfseite angeschlagen, als er gestürzt ist. Man hat ihnen sicherlich bereits erklärt, dass die Narbe seiner alten Verletzung ein Zentrum für epileptische Aktivität ist. Es ist uns gelungen zu verhindern, dass sich die Neuronenaktivität auf sein gesamtes Gehirn ausbreitet, aber die Aktivität in seiner linken Hirnhälfte ist ziemlich konstant geblieben. Allerdings sollte sie sich jetzt unter der Sedierung beruhigen. "

"Oh", ist das einzige Wort, das Kurt einfällt. Sein Verstand scheint betäubt von der Information, von den Worten, von denen er so sehr gehofft hatte, dass er sie nie wieder hören müsste.

"Wie ich gehört habe, hat Blaine sich außergewöhnlich gut von seinem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erholt?" Die Stimme des Arztes ist leise, bar jeder Neugier und Kurt nickt und lächelt ein wenig.

"Ja, er... er hat sich wirklich fantastisch gemacht."

"Blaine ist sehr stark, Kurt. Er hat sich bereits jetzt erstaunlich gut erholt. Die Gehirnerschütterung wird ihn eventuell etwas zurückwerfen in Bezug auf Koordination und Sprache, aber ich habe ganz großes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Vor allem mit ihrer Unterstützung."

Kurts Mund ist auf einmal ganz trocken, denn es ist seine Unterstützung, die Blaine hierher gebracht hat, sein herrisches Benehmen, sein Genörgel und Blaine hatte ja so recht. Er hätte ihn nie so weit bringen dürfen und genau wie der Überfall selbst, ist auch das hier allein seine Schuld.

Der Arzt hört Blaines Herz ab, leuchtet mit einem Licht in seine Augen und justiert die Tropfgeschwindigkeit der Infusion, bevor er geht. Kurt greift wieder nach Blaines Hand, beugt sich vor, um seine Wange zu küssen und ihm _"Es tut mir leid"_ ins Ohr zu flüstern. Und er wartet ab und versucht, nicht zu weinen.

 

*** * ***

 

Der Rücken tut ihm weh und er hat einen steifen Hals. Kurt öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und fragt sich, wann er auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen ist. Und dann sieht er hässlich beige Wände, die Gemälde, den Infusionsständer und sein Verstand bemüht sich, zur Realität aufzuholen. Blaine. Der Einkaufsmarkt. Die Krampfanfälle. Die Gehirnerschütterung.

Blaine.

Haselnussfarbene Augen schauen ihn an, müde aber bei klarem Verstand. Kurt fällt auf, dass Blaines Arm aufgehört hat zu zucken und alles scheint gleich ein wenig heller zu sein, denn auch die Sonne scheint durch einen Spalt zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen hindurch.

"Hallo", sagt Kurt leise und greift nach Blaines Hand. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Blaine befeuchtet sich mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen, bevor er antwortet. "Als hätte ich... einen Kater."

Seine Worte sind etwas undeutlich, aber Kurt muss einfach lachen und er drückt Blaines Hand. "Das tut mir leid", sagt er und streicht ihm eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn. "Brauchst du ein Schmerzmittel?"

Blaine schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf und schließt für einen Moment fest die Augen. "Die Krankenschwester... hat mir gesagt, was..." Er starrt auf ihre verschränkten Hände und bewegt leicht seine Finger. "Du hattest recht."

"Womit hatte ich recht?", fragt Kurt leise und aufmunternd.

Blaine schweigt einen Augenblick und Kurt kann sehen, wie er nach Worten sucht. Er ist nicht sicher, ob die Gehirnerschütterung oder die Medikamente daran schuld sind, dass ihm das Sprechen so schwerfällt. "...mit mir. Dass ich... diese Dinge nicht tun kann."

Blaine schaut ihn mit großen Augen an und Kurt kann sehen, dass Tränen in seinen Augen glänzen und er schüttelt vehement den Kopf. "Nein. Ich hatte nicht recht, Blaine. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."

Blaine senkt den Blick und eine Träne rollt ihm über die Wange. "Es tut mir leid."

"Entschuldige dich nicht", sagt Kurt, rutscht auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, um näher bei Blaine zu sein und hält seine Hand so fest er kann. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst. Ich habe dich zu sehr provoziert. Ich bin schuld daran, dass du gedacht hast, du müsstest mir etwas beweisen."

Er wischt mit dem Daumen die Träne von Blaines Wange und umfasst sanft sein Kinn.

"Du musst mir überhaupt nichts beweisen. Ich war derjenige, der unrecht hatte, Blaine. Ich hätte dich mehr unterstützen müssen und es tut mir sehr leid."

Für einen kleine Weile herrscht Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von Blaines Schniefen, und Kurt küsst ihn auf den Mundwinkel. Blaine schmiegt sich in die Berührung und Kurt versteht gar nicht, wieso sein Herz noch unversehrt ist, denn es fühlt sich an, als sei es drauf und dran an seinen Rippen zu zerschellen.

"Ich bin nur...", flüstert Blaine mit unsicherer, erstickter Stimme und er muss kurz innehalten, um Atem zu holen, und um sich die nächsten Worte zurechtzulegen. "Ich bin es so... _leid_. Ich bin es leid immer... immer wieder zu versagen und dann... hier zu landen."

Kurt antwortet nicht sofort, sondern schaut Blaine nur an, wie er so klein und zerbrechlich in dem weißen Krankenhausbett liegt, mit schlaf-zerzaustem Haar und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen.

"Darf ich?", fragt er und deutet auf die Matratze neben Blaine. Blaine nickt und lächelt, trotz seiner Tränen, und Kurt hilft ihm, ein wenig zur Seite zu rücken, bevor er sich neben ihn legt und ihn an sich zieht, bis er mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust liegt.

Er streichelt sanft seinen Arm. "Ich weiß, dass du denkst, du würdest ständig versagen, Blaine, aber das stimmt nicht. Du hast dich so unglaublich gut gemacht und das hätte ich dir sagen müssen. Ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass das Omelett, das du gemacht hat, das beste war, das ich je gegessen habe; dass ich manchmal vor dem Badezimmer sitze, wenn du duschst, nur um zuzuhören, wie du singst, denn du bist _so_ gut; dass ich es liebe, wie du all meine Hemden so perfekt bügelst. Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen. Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln dürfen."

Blaine hebt die rechte Hand, fängt Kurts streichelnde Hand ein, verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander, legt seinen Arm quer über Kurts Brust und hält ihn fest. "Ich verspreche, dass ich... dich anrufe", flüstert er und Kurt spürt, wie sich auch in seinen Augen heiße Tränen sammeln. "Ich werde m...mein Handy nicht wieder vergessen."

Ein zitternder Atemzug und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar.

"Wir werden das hinkriegen, versprochen. Alles wird gut werden. Wir kriegen das auf die Reihe."

"Tun wir doch immer", murmelt Blaine und Kurt kann spüren, wie sein Kopf langsam auf seine Brust sinkt und weiß, dass er wieder müde wird.

"Tun wir immer", echot Kurt und es stimmt auch. Es gibt Höhen und Tiefen, holprige Strecken und Zeiten, in denen Kurt vor Glück platzen könnte. Es gibt Streitigkeiten und Diskussionen und sie werden sich niemals darauf einigen können, welchen Weichspüler sie kaufen sollen und Kurt wird für alle Zeit einen Apple PC nutzen, während Blaine seinem Windows-Computer treu bleibt.

Aber trotz alledem finden sie immer einen Weg, lernen zusammenzuarbeiten, einen Kompromiss zu finden. Und das werden sie immer und immer wieder tun. Ganz gleich, wie schwierig es auch werden sollte.

"...liebe dich", haucht Blaine leise und lässt sich an Kurts Körper sinken, warm und sicher in Kurts Arm und Kurt lässt seine Wange auf dem weichen Kissen von Blaines Haar ruhen.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Frage von Finduilas1 zu Blaines zuckendem rechten Arm hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass medizinische Laien etwas verwirrt sein könnten und womöglich denken, mir wäre bei der Übersetzung ein Fehler passiert. Daher hier meine Erläuterung dazu: **Blaines Verletzung ist an seiner linken Kopfseite.** Von dort aus breitet sich die übermäßige Erregung über sein gesamtes Gehirn aus und führt zu einem generalisierten Krampfanfall. Aber du erinnerst dich vielleicht erstens daran, dass sich die Anfälle durch vereinzelte Zuckungen ankündigen (die i.d.R. nur _eine_ Körperseite betreffen - in Blaines Fall wahrscheinlich die rechte) und daran, dass Blaines schwache Körperseite die rechte Seite ist. (siehe Kapitel 14 beim Physiotherapeuten Ted) Diese Kontralateralität liegt daran, dass sich die Nervenbahnen im Gehirn überkreuzen. D.h. grob gesagt, die rechte Hirnhälfte ist für die linke Körperseite zuständig und umgekehrt (wirklich nur ganz grob, denn es gibt auch Sachen, die nur in einer Hirnhälfte liegen ( zum Bsp. das Sprachzentrum) **Bei Blaine ist das Sprachzentrum beeinträchtigt (liegt bei den meisten Menschen in der linken Hirnhälfte) und die Motorik seiner rechten Körperseite (weil die vom linken Hirn gesteuert wird). Wenn also die Narben in Blaines linker Hirnhälfte überaktiv sind, dann führt das zu Zuckungen seiner rechten Körperseite.**
> 
> Laut Blaines Arzt haben sie sein gesamtes Hirn mit Medikamenten soweit beruhigt und nur im Narbengebiet zeigt sich (trotz Sedierung) noch eine konstant hohe Aktivität. --> daher zuckender Arm/Finger auf der rechten (gegenüberliegenden) Seite als Zeichen dieser erhöhten Nervenimpulse im Narbengebiet.
> 
> So ich hoffe, das klang jetzt nicht allzu schulmeisterlich und war doch für den medizinischen Laien verständlich :-)


	24. Halt die Sonne fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel beginnt mit einer weiteren kreativen Meisterleistung von Robert, dem überaus talentierten und stets hilfsbereiten Bruder meiner tollen Beta. Vielen Dank dafür, ich hätte das mit Sicherheit nicht so schön hinbekommen <3 (hier ist zum Vergleich das [Original](https://preciousmellow.livejournal.com/photo/album/440/?mode=view&id=1770)) aber natürlich danke ich auch [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) selbst, die bei der Korrektur meiner Übersetzungen wieder mal eine Quelle der Inspiration war. <3 <3

 

Übersetzung des letzten Abschnitts von  [Hold onto the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488874)  (Kapitel 16)

und von   [Hold onto the Sun: a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488881)   (Kapitel 17 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverythingf.

 

 

**8\. Februar 2020**

****

Als Kurt erwacht, unterdrückt er ein Gähnen, während er die Arme über den Kopf streckt, dann tastet er suchend mit einer Hand nach Blaine und landet stattdessen auf einem Blatt Papier. Er blinzelt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, überfliegt die Worte und lässt sich lächelnd wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen. Die Schrift ist zittriger als normal und Kurt kann sich genau ausmalen, wie ein aufgeregter Blaine die Worte hinkritzelt, während Cooper so tut, als warte er voller Ungeduld darauf, endlich mit seinem Bruder einen Vormittag außer Haus zu verbringen.

Kurt wusste, dass Cooper in der Stadt sein würde; wusste, dass er Kurt mit eingeladen hätte, aber eigentlich die Zeit mit seinem kleinen Bruder verbringen wollte. Es wird Blaine guttun, denkt er, als er es sich wieder unter der Decke gemütlich macht und damit zufrieden ist, einen gemütlichen Samstagmorgen im Bett zu verbringen. Seit Blaines Rückfall, seit der enttäuschenden Erkenntnis, dass er nun doch nicht dazu in der Lage sein wird, in diesem Halbjahr an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren, hat Kurt sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Der Ehrgeiz, der Blaine angetrieben hatte, der ihn veranlasst hatte, immer besser und besser und _noch besser_ zu werden, begann langsam zu verschwinden.

Blaine hatte herumgeschrien und seine Wut und seinen Frust an Kurt ausgelassen, obwohl Kurt wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Er war einfach verfügbar und war das leichteste Ziel und Blaine hatte sich so lange darauf fixiert, endlich wieder arbeiten zu gehen, und jetzt war es ihm entrissen worden. Es war ganz natürlich, dass er wütend war.

An jenem Abend hatte Kurt ihn gehalten, während Blaine an seiner Brust Entschuldigungen geflüstert hatte und seine stillen Tränen den Stoff seines Hemdes durchnässt hatten, und Kurt hatte ihm über den Rücken gestreichelt und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut würde. Sie würden das durchstehen, genauso wie sie all die anderen Rückschläge durchgestanden haben. Nur weil der hier ein wenig größer war als die meisten, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie zu kämpfen aufhörten. Es bedeutete nicht, dass sie es nicht schafften.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Kurt Cooper angerufen, von dem er wusste, dass er gerade keine beruflichen Verpflichtungen hatte. _Ich glaube, Blaine braucht jetzt seinen großen Bruder,_ hatte er gesagt und Cooper hatte keine Minute gezögert und sofort einen Flug gebucht. Kurt gibt sich alle Mühe und tut, was er kann, aber manchmal reicht das einfach nicht und im Angesicht dieser neuerlichen Enttäuschungen, das weiß er, braucht Blaine eine kleine Ablenkung. Er wünschte, er hätte genug freie Zeit, um einfach mal mit Blaine irgendwohin zu fahren (wenn die Frühjahrskollektion fertig ist, überlegt er, dann werden sie für ein oder zwei Wochen abtauchen), aber jetzt im Augenblick müssen ein paar Essensverabredungen mit seinem Bruder ausreichen.

Seine Finger tasten suchend über den Nachttisch nach seinem Handy und er schickt Blaine eine Nachricht, dass er sich Zeit lassen und den Vormittag genießen soll. Blaine antwortet ein paar Minuten später mit einem simplen <3.

 

Nachricht an Cooper: _Danke Coop_

Nachricht an Kurt: _;-)_

Nachricht an Cooper: _Nehmt euch soviel Zeit, wie ihr wollt. Er braucht das._

Nachricht an Kurt: _Aye, aye, Käpt'n. Mission B läuft_

Nachricht an Cooper: _Aber..._ _geht bitte kein Risiko ein_

Nachricht an Kurt: _;-)_

 

Erst um drei Uhr nachmittags kommen sie zurück und Kurt sitzt auf dem Sofa und tut so, als würde er an seinen Designs arbeiten. Er kann Schritte vor der Tür hören, lebhafte Stimmen und dann weht ein kalter Windstoß herein, als die Tür aufgeht.

"Schatzi, wir sind wieder da", ruft Cooper und Kurt schüttelt den Kopf, steht vom Sofa auf und schlendert auf die Eingangstür zu. Er lehnt sich lächelnd an die Wand. Blaine hat vor Begeisterung strahlende Augen, als Cooper ihn auf die Bank im Hausflur drückt und sich vor ihm hinkniet, um ihm die Schuhe aufzuschnüren.

"Kurt." Blaine blickt lächelnd zu ihm auf, bevor er die Stirn in Falten zieht. "Ich habe Pfannkuchen für dich geholt, aber... ähm... Cooper war hungrig und..."

Cooper zuckt nur die Schultern und zieht Blaine die Schuhe von den Füßen. Kurt legt sich eine Hand aufs Herz und seufzt schwer, so als sei er zutiefst enttäuscht. "Ich denke, ich werde es überleben... irgendwie."

Cooper zieht Blaine wieder auf die Füße, hält ihn am Ellbogen fest, als er leicht ins Schwanken gerät, und wuschelt ihm durch die Haare.

"Wo ist dein Rollator?", fragt Kurt und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Blaine senkt verlegen den Blick.

"Jemand hat mich gezwungen, ihn den ganzen Tag im Auto zu lassen", sagt Cooper und schaut zu Blaine hinüber.

"Ich habe mich heute gut gefühlt", murmelt Blaine. Er weiß, dass Kurt es nicht gut findet. Er erwartet, dass er ihn dafür rügen wird, denn seine eigene Überforderung war es schließlich gewesen, die den Rückfall überhaupt erst ausgelöst hatte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagt Cooper augenzwinkernd zu Kurt. "Ich habe ihn huckepack durch den Park getragen."

Blaine schießt das Blut in die Wangen und Kurt muss kichern. Er beugt sich vor, um Blaine einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. "Ich bin froh, dass ihr Spaß hattet."

Cooper stößt Blaine mit dem Ellbogen an und der wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Kurt umdreht.

"Ich hab was... für dich", sagt er und durchsucht seine Hosentasche. Er hält etwas in seiner Hand verborgen und Cooper lässt ihn los, als er die paar Schritte auf Kurt zugeht und ihre Hände aneinander drückt. Kurt kann etwas kühles, scharfkantiges zwischen ihren Handflächen fühlen, aber er schaut noch nicht hin. Er ist noch viel zu sehr von Blaines Anblick gefangen, wie er frei auf ihn zugegangen ist, wie er sich leicht schwankend an ihn lehnt, wie er nach einer Mischung aus Zimtschnecken, Kaffee und zu-viel-Zeit-im-Auto-verbracht riecht, wie er Kurt anlächelt – so liebevoll und _glücklich_.

"Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr", flüstert Kurt. Die Worte entschlüpfen ihm einfach so, ohne nachzudenken und Blaines Gesicht leuchtet auf und seine glänzenden Augen sind so voller Leben.

"Soll ich nochmal kurz vor die Tür gehen?", fragt Cooper mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen aus dem Hintergrund und Kurt löst seinen Blick lange genug von Blaine, um ihn finster anzufunkeln. Die Hand in seiner bewegt sich und als Kurt nach unten schaut, sieht er etwas Goldenes auf seiner Handfläche. Es ist eine Anstecknadel in Form einer Sonne und in der Mitte funkelt ein roter Stein.

"Wir waren in einem An... Antikladen", erklärt Blaine und schaut Kurt aufmerksam an. "Sie hat mich an dich erinnert."

Kurt weiß, dass Blaine unrecht hat. Denn immer schon ist _Blaine_ die Sonne gewesen. Blaine ist derjenige gewesen, der hell aufstrahlt, der nicht erlischt, auch wenn sein Licht flackert; der Kurt im Hier und Jetzt verankert.

"Sie ist wunderschön", sagt Kurt und schließt die Finger um das Metall, das von ihrer Körperwärme mittlerweile aufgewärmt ist. "Vielen Dank."

Blaine strahlt und will gerade etwas sagen, als er plötzlich unterbrochen wird, weil Cooper ihm von hinten die Arme unter den Achseln hindurch um die Brust legt und ihn einfach hochhebt – ohne Zweifel genauso, wie er es auch schon gemacht hat, als sie noch Kinder waren.

"Ich glaube, du hast mir ein gnadenloses Scrabble-Spiel versprochen", sagt Cooper, während er seinen Bruder wegschleppt. Blaine blickt hilflos zu Kurt zurück, der nur den Kopf schüttelt und den beiden ins Wohnzimmer folgt – die Sonne fest in seiner Hand.

 

**später am Abend**

Auf dem Couchtisch sind Scrabble-Buchstaben verstreut – ein paar sind heruntergefallen und schmücken den Fußboden. Der Fernseher ist lautlos gestellt und taucht das dunkle Zimmer in flackerndes grau-blaues Licht. Es ist noch nicht einmal neun Uhr, aber Kurt fallen bereits die Augen zu und auch Cooper ist anzusehen, wie er am anderen Ende des Sofas gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpft.

Blaine lehnt mit seinem ganzen Gewicht schwer an Kurt und hat den Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegen. Die Augen sind ihm schon vor einer ganzen Weile zugefallen, sein Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig und seine Lippen umspielt immer noch ein Lächeln. Kurt streichelt ihm sanft übers Bein und Blaine regt sich etwas, macht ein schmatzendes Geräusch und sinkt mit einem schläfrigen Summen wieder in tiefen Schlaf zurück.

"Er sieht so friedlich aus." Coopers Worte sind leise, fast nur ein Flüstern.

Kurt blickt auf Blaine hinab und drückt ihm einen Kuss in seine zerzausten Locken. "Der Tag heute hat ihm gutgetan", sagt er und schaut Cooper aufrichtig an, während er Blaine über den Arm streichelt.

"Ich glaube, ich hab ihn ziemlich ausgelaugt." Cooper fährt mit der Hand durch Blaines Locken und lächelt, als Blaine leise aufseufzt. "Ich weiß, dass er sich zu sehr verausgabt, wenn ich dabei bin. Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass er seinen Rollator benutzt."

"Ich glaube, es ist in Ordnung", sagt Kurt, liest einen Scrabble-Stein auf, der zwischen die Sofapolster gerutscht ist und streicht mit dem Daumen darüber. "Er will, dass du stolz auf ihn bist. Will dir zeigen, was er kann."

Cooper schaut Blaine liebevoll an, dessen Haut im Licht des Fernsehers schwach blau leuchtet. "Ich bin immer stolz auf ihn. Das müsste ich ihm viel öfter sagen."

"Er weiß es", flüstert Kurt und hält Blaine fest, der langsam aber sicher von seiner Schulter rutscht. "Ich glaube, er weiß es."

Cooper schweigt einen Weile.

"Wir haben im Auto zusammen gesungen. Er ist schon richtig gut geworden."

Stille.

"Ich würde ihn gern mal nach Los Angeles einladen, wenn er dazu bereit ist. Lauren würde ihn gern wiedersehen und ich glaube, es würde ihm dort gefallen. Es würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen, solange er noch nicht wieder arbeiten kann."

Kurt betrachtet Blaine: die wilden Locken, die Kontur seiner Nase, die Wimpern, die wie Fächer auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet sind, das Ende der Narbe, das gerade eben über seinem Ohr zu erkennen ist. Er sieht Blaine lächeln; sieht, wie die Sonne Kaliforniens auf ihn herunter brennt; sieht seinen lebhaften, begeisterten Blick, wenn Cooper ihn zu all den Touristenattraktionen mitnimmt; sieht Lauren um ihn herumwuseln. Sie würden sicher zum Strand gehen, wo Blaine sich in die Sonne legen könnte; vielleicht auch in eine Karaoke Bar, wo er richtig singen könnte und niemand seine Geschichte kannte. Er könnte vor den stets präsenten Erinnerungen flüchten, dem Kummer, den Enttäuschungen.

"Das würde ihm gefallen." Kurt schaut Cooper an. "Wir haben noch nirgends hinfahren können, außer nach Ohio, seit..."

Cooper nickt verstehend. Blaine wimmert im Schlaf und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und streichelt ihm über die Wange.

"Wie...", Cooper hält inne und sein Blick wandert von Blaines Wange über Kurts Hand zu seinem Gesicht. "Wie geht's _dir_ so in letzter Zeit?"

Kurts Lächeln erreicht nicht wirklich seine Augen und er hält den Blick unverwandt auf Blaine gerichtet. "Es geht mir gut", sagt er und meint es auch so. "Es ist... nicht leicht gewesen mit Blaines Rückfall, aber wir kommen klar. Ich glaube, ich wünsche mir einfach, ich könnte es ihm leichter machen."

"Das tust du."

Da ist etwas in Coopers Worten, das Kurt den Blick heben lässt.

In Coopers blauen Augen glänzen Tränen und seine Hand streicht sanft über Blaines Finger. "Wie du mit Blaine umgehst", sagt er und drückt Blaines Hand, "wie ihr beiden euch einfach... versteht, ich hatte das nie mit ihm. Ich war so... Gott, so auf meine Karriere fixiert, darauf, den Durchbruch zu schaffen, dass ich nie wirklich _gesehen_ habe, was Blaine durchgemacht hat. Ich habe so lange dafür gebraucht, _wirklich_ ein Bruder für ihn zu sein, ich habe..." Er atmet tief ein. "Ich bin froh, dass er dich hat."

Blaine fängt an, auf Kurts Schulter zu sabbern. Er hat den Mund leicht geöffnet, seine schlafenden Gesichtszüge sind vollkommen entspannt und Kurt spürt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen steigt, als eine Welle der Zuneigung ihn durchströmt.

"Meistens habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre _ich_ der Glückliche", flüstert er, bevor er sich zu Cooper hinüberstreckt und seine Schulter drückt. "Aber Cooper, du bist ihm ein guter Bruder. Blaine weiß das. Und ich weiß, dass er dich liebend gern in L.A. besuchen würde."

Blaine gibt erneut ein leises Wimmern von sich und macht die Augen auf, als er mit einem Zucken aufwacht.

"Hallo, du Schlafmütze", sagt Cooper und Blaine hebt blinzelnd den Kopf.

Kurt kann die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sehen, als er versucht, sich zu orientieren und sein Blick von den Scrabble-Steinen zu den leeren Tellern vom Abendessen und dann zu Coopers Hand auf seiner eigenen wandert.

"Du bist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen", erinnert Kurt ihn leise, denn er weiß, dass Blaine jetzt ein wenig länger braucht, um die Zusammenhänge zu erfassen.

Blaine legt summend den Kopf zurück auf Kurts Schulter, lässt aber die Augen offen. "Mmmh, so gemütlich", murmelt er lächelnd und Kurt schüttelt den Kopf.

"Komm, bringen wir dich ins Bett." Kurt schickt sich an, aufzustehen, hält aber sofort inne, als Blaine quengelnd protestiert.

"Will hier schlafen." Er schmiegt seinen Kopf an Kurts Schulter, was Cooper ein schnaubendes Lachen entlockt.

Kurt schaut ihn über Blaines Kopf hinweg finster an. " _Irgendjemand_ scheint meinen Verlobten ziemlich fertig gemacht zu haben."

Cooper klopft Blaine auf die Schulter. "Aber wir hatten unsern Spaß, stimmt's? Haben dich ein bisschen in Schwung gebracht und an deiner Improvisation gearbeitet."

Blaine lächelt und die Augen fallen ihm zu, als er seine Nase an Kurts Schulter reibt. "Hmmh, Spaß."

Kurt drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mir ist egal, wie süß du aussiehst, ich werde nicht die ganze Nacht für dich das Kissen spielen."

"Komm schon, Dornröschen", Cooper stupst Blaines Arm an, steht auf und streckt ihm die Hand hin. "Du versabberst deinem Prinzen die ganze Schulter."

Blaine schnauft und wischt sich über den Mund, bevor er Coopers Hand ergreift. Als Cooper ihn auf die Füße zieht, kippt er vornüber und Kurt springt auf und hält ihn am Ellbogen fest. Sie warten und stabilisieren ihn zwischen sich, bis er aufhört zu schwanken. Er blickt verlegen zu Cooper auf.

"Geht's wieder?"

Als Blaine schwach nickt, überlässt Kurt es Cooper, ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Er lehnt sich an den Türrahmen, während Cooper Blaine aufs Bett sitzen lässt und als er ihm seinen Pyjama hinhält, schaut Blaine ihn so ungläubig an, dass Kurt sich das Lachen verbeißen muss.

"Ich kann mich alleine anziehen", sagt Blaine und unterdrückt ein Gähnen.

Cooper wuschelt ihm durch die Haare. "Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, als du fünf Jahre alt warst und mich für den coolsten Typen der Welt gehalten hast. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Daraufhin werden Blaines Gesichtszüge ganz sanft, aber er wirft Cooper einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als er ihm den Pyjama aus der Hand nimmt. "Du bist immer noch unter den Top fünf", sagt er leichthin und im Spaß. Cooper lächelt und Blaine verzieht übertrieben das Gesicht, als Cooper ihm einen Kuss ins Haar drückt. "Du benimmst dich wie Mom", beschwert er sich.

Cooper zwickt ihn in die Wange. "Gute Nacht, du Zwerg."

"Nacht, Coop."

Cooper rempelt auf dem Weg nach draußen Kurts Schulter an und Kurt verdreht die Augen, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt. Blaine weicht seinem Blick aus und starrt auf den Pyjama in seinen Händen. Er wollte nicht, dass Cooper es erfährt, und Kurt zieht es das Herz zusammen. Sie schweigen beide, während er Blaine hilft, seine steifen Gliedmaßen in Ärmel und Hosenbeine einzufädeln.

"Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, weißt du", sagt Kurt leise und beobachtet aufmerksam Blaines Reaktion. "Er liebt dich, trotz alledem."

Blaine kneift die Augen zusammen. "Ich bin müde."

Kurt tritt nah an ihn heran, schließt ihn in die Arme und hält ihn fest. Etwas warmes, feuchtes durchnässt sein T-Shirt und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ihm klar wird, dass es Tränen sind, dort wo Blaine sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust drückt.

"Alles ist gut", tröstet Kurt und streichelt ihm über den Rücken. "Alles wird gut."

Blaine krallt mit einem verzweifelten Griff die Finger in Kurts T-Shirt. Er ist müde und hat einen langen Tag hinter sich und seine Emotionen fließen so leicht über wie ein Fluss, der über die Ufer tritt. Und Kurt kann nichts tun, außer ihn festzuhalten und vorm Ertrinken zu bewahren.

Und genau das tut er.

Er hält Blaine so fest er kann, bis die Tränen versiegen und löst sich nur von ihm, um die feuchten Spuren von seinen Wangen wegzuküssen.

"Es tut mir leid", flüstert Blaine kaum hörbar. Kurt schließt die Augen und hält ihn unglaublich fest an sich gedrückt, denn er kennt die tiefere Bedeutung hinter seiner Entschuldigung. _Es tut mir leid, dass es mir immer noch nicht besser geht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer noch_ so _bin. Es tut mir leid, dass du dich mit mir rumschlagen musst._

"Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun muss."

Kurt hat diese Worte schon so oft gesagt und er hofft, dass sie dieses Mal bei Blaine ankommen. Er küsst ihn noch einmal, diesmal auf den Mund, und dehnt den Kuss länger aus als nötig.

"Ich liebe dich und Cooper liebt dich auch, ganz gleich, was geschieht."

Blaines Wimpern sind tränennass und seine Wangen hochrot vor Erschöpfung.

"Du bist müde." Kurt streicht ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn und durch seine Locken. "Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen sieht alles gleich viel besser aus, das verspreche ich."

"Das sagst du immer", murmelt Blaine, als Kurt ihm hilft, unter die Decke zu kriechen.

"Und ich meine es ernst. Morgen werden wir Cooper viel zu früh aufwecken und dann mache ich euch Waffeln mit viel zu viel Schlagsahne und wir schicken Cooper zum Kaffee holen in das Café, das du so liebst. Und dann werden wir uns über ihn lustig machen, weil er sich verlaufen hat, und wir verbringen den ganzen Morgen damit, ihm zu zeigen, was du alles auf dem Klavier spielen kannst."

Blaine lächelt noch, während ihm bereits die Augen zufallen und er greift nach Kurts Hand.

"Das wäre schön."

Kurt küsst ihn auf die Nase. "Ich geh schnell nachsehen, ob Cooper es auf dem Sofa bequem hat und dann komm ich gleich wieder, okay?"

Blaine nickt, aber er ist bereits am Einschlafen.

Eine halbe Stunde später schlüpft Kurt neben ihn, zieht ihn fest an sich und träumt von Sonnenschein und Lachfältchen um haselnussbraune Augen.

 

**~***~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiermit kündige ich schon mal eine kleine Jahreswechsel-Pause an, allerdings werde ich _vorher_ über die Weihnachtstage noch EIN langes und sehr schönes Kapitel posten, um euch mit vielen guten Gefühlen in die kleine Lesepause zu entlassen. ;-)  
>  So, übrigens, stelle ich mir die [Brosche](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/223524/1536444591/il_340x270.1536444591_qxa9.jpg?version=0) vor, die Blaine für Kurt mitgebracht hat. Oder doch eher [so](https://rlv.zcache.com/new_age_astral_star_ruby_sun_jigsaw_puzzle-r6d68b37e549747dcb7c52b36e5f04d4c_ambtl_8byvr_307.jpg)?


	25. Gefunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor ich mir eine kleine Jahreswechselpause gönne, ist hier noch mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an Euch, das euch hoffentlich gefällt. Ich danke meiner lieben Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) dafür, dass sie mir das ganze Jahr hindurch so treu zur Seite gestanden hat. <3

 

Übersetzung von   [(found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1488902#main)   (Kapitel 18 von 'Lovesong')

und dem Lovesong Schnipsel  [May 2020](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/29993715331/lovesong-snippet) , den  Andiheardeverything  nur auf Tumblr veröffentlich hat

 

 

 

**19\. Februar 2020**

"Blaine!", ruft Kurt, als er die Haustür aufmacht. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Einen Augenblick später erscheint Blaine, streckt den Kopf um die Ecke und schaut stirnrunzelnd in den Hausflur, wo Kurt ihn breit grinsend anstrahlt.

"Du bist früh daheim", bemerkt Blaine, lehnt sich schwer auf seinen Stock und stützt sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand ab, als er einen Schritt vorwärts macht.

Kurts Grinsen wird noch breiter und seine Augen glitzern vor Begeisterung. "Ich hab mir den Tag freigenommen", erklärt er. "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Blaine schaut ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, denn er kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn Kurt auf sich selbst stolz ist, aber er hat ihn schon lange Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, also gibt er nach und nickt.

"Muss ich mich f...", er hält inne und sucht nach dem richtige Wort, "...fürchten?"

Kurt sagt eine Weile gar nichts und Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Willst du dich vielleicht setzen?", schlägt Kurt vor und Blaine schaut ihn misstrauisch an, lässt sich aber auf die Bank im Hausflur sinken. Kurt beugt sich vor und küsst ihn auf Wange, Nase und Lippen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet. Er blickt sich unschlüssig um, klatscht in die Hände, schlägt mit den Handflächen auf seine Oberschenkel und schnalzt ein paar Mal mit der Zunge.

"Okay", sagt er schließlich. "Du bleibst hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Ich rühr mich nicht vom Fleck", sagt Blaine belustigt, als Kurt sich einmal um die eigene Achse dreht, bevor er wieder zur Tür hinaus verschwindet.

Blaine legt den Kopf an die Wand, hört wie Kurt die Wagentür aufmacht und fragt sich, was er ihm wohl mitgebracht haben könnte. Wegen Blumen würde er kein solches Aufhebens machen. Ebensowenig wegen etwas zum Anziehen oder diesem Küchen-Organizer, der Blaine dabei helfen könnte, den Überblick zu behalten. Es könnte das Therapiefahrrad sein, das sie schon seit längerem im Auge haben, oder das Laufband, das Kurt schon seit Ewigkeiten gern hätte, aber Blaine bezweifelt, dass er wegen so etwas so aufgeregt wäre. Und außerdem könnte er das gar nicht alleine ausladen. Blaine hat wirklich keinen Schimmer, was er erwarten soll.

Was er nicht erwartet, ist ein pelziger Körper, der die Tür aufdrückt – am Halsband eine lilafarbene Leine, die in Kurts Hand endet.

"Ta-da!", ruft Kurt und bleibt in der Tür stehen. Sein Blick ist immer noch voller Begeisterung, aber da ist auch ein wenig Nervosität und sein Lächeln ist verhalten. Blaine blinzelt nur und versucht zu verarbeiten, was er da sieht. Da ist ein Hund in ihrem Haus.

"Ihr Name ist Belle", sagt Kurt leiser. Blaines Blick flackert von Kurts Gesicht zu dem Hund, zu _Belle_. Sie ist mittelgroß, reicht Kurt bis knapp übers Knie und hat ein dichtes, goldfarbenes Fell. Sie setzt sich gehorsam hin und da plötzlich fällt es Blaine auf. Ihr fehlt ein Vorderbein.

Zögernd streckt er eine Hand aus und sie schnuppert aufmerksam daran, bevor sie ihre Schnauze in seine Handfläche schmiegt. Er lässt es zu und krault sie hinterm Ohr.

"Sind wir...", setzt Blaine an, "sollen wir auf sie aufpassen?" Er spürt einen Anflug von Besorgnis in sich aufkommen, als Kurts Lächeln ein klein wenig nachlässt.

"Nein", sagt Kurt langsam, als versuche er, Blaines Reaktion einzuschätzen. "Ich habe sie adoptiert. Sie gehört uns."

_Uns._

Belle ist noch ein wenig näher gerückt, legt die Schnauze auf Blaines Knie und blickt zu ihm auf, als wolle sie fragen, was denn los sei. Blaine beugt sich vor, streichelt ihr über den Kopf und den Hals hinab und vergräbt seine Finger in dem zotteligen Fell auf ihrer Brust.

"Ist das in Ordnung?", fragt Kurt, verunsichert von Blaines Schweigen. "Ich meine, ich habe die Papiere bereits unterschrieben, aber wenn du sie wirklich nicht willst, dann kann ich sie zurückbringen und wir warten, bis du dafür bereit bist. Außer, du willst überhaupt keinen Hund haben, oh Gott, ich hätte zuerst mit dir darüber reden sollen. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, aber jetzt habe ich vielleicht alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht und das ist im Moment alles noch viel zu viel für dich..."

"Kurt." Blaine unterbricht Kurts panischen Redeschwall. Er streichelt den Hund immer noch und Belle schmiegt den Kopf fest an seine Seite und sieht aus, als gehöre sie genau dorthin. "Sie ist wunderschön."

Kurt atmet erleichtert aus und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem nervösen Lächeln.

"Hallo, Belle", sagt Blaine und sie blickt zu ihm hoch und leckt seine Hand.

"Sie ist ein sieben Jahre alter Golden Retriever", erklärt Kurt und setzt sich neben Blaine auf die Bank. "Sie ist misshandelt und ausgesetzt worden, so hat sie auch ihr Bein verloren. Eine Auffangstation für Golden Retriever hat sie aufgenommen und zum Servicehund ausgebildet. Ich habe die Tierheime abgeklappert und als ich sie sah... da _wusste_ ich es einfach."

Kurt lässt sich gegen Blaine sinken und streckt die Hand aus, um Belles Kopf zu kraulen. "Ich dachte mir, du fühlst dich hier ein wenig einsam und sie ist darauf abgerichtet, Krampfanfälle zu erkennen und sie ist gut im Apportieren, deshalb dachte ich mir, sie könnte dir vielleicht helfen." Er lässt den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter sinken. "Ich hätte es vorher mit dir besprechen sollen."

Blaine dreht den Kopf und drückt Kurt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Kurt, sie ist perfekt."

Kurt lächelt und reckt den Hals, bis er Blaines Kinn küssen kann. Belle beschnuppert den Boden um ihre Füße herum und nimmt all die neuen Gerüche auf.

"Herzlich Willkommen in der Familie, Belle Anderson-Hummel", sagt Kurt und streichelt ihr mit den Zehen über den Rücken.

"Heißt das, wir sind jetzt Eltern?", fragt Blaine und seine Wimpern streifen seine Wangen, als er auf ihn hinabblickt.

"Hundeeltern", antwortet Kurt, verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines und drückt sie leicht. Belle kommt zu ihnen zurück und aufgrund ihres fehlenden Beins humpelt sie leicht, aber Blaine ist beeindruckt, wie gut sie sich bewegt. Sie drängt sich zwischen sie und stupst so lange Kurts Bein an, bis er sie am Kopf krault. Blaine lacht unerwartet und laut auf und Kurt schaut ihn überrascht an. "Was?"

Blaine hat kleine Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln und er sieht so _glücklich_ aus, wie Kurt ihn schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hat. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns einen Hund geholt hast."

Kurt zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum?"

Blaine deutet auf Kurts Hose, an der bereits ein paar goldfarbene Hundehaare hängen. "Weil Hunde haaren."

Kurt wischt sich mit der Hand übers Bein, aber sein Lächeln bleibt unverändert. "Deshalb habe ich eine Großpackung Fusselroller gekauft."

Blaine lacht erneut und Belle schaut neugierig zu ihm hoch. Als Kurt aufsteht und zur Tür geht, weicht sie keinen Schritt von Blaines Seite. "Du machst dich mit dem Hund vertraut und ich geh ihre Sachen holen, in Ordnung?"

Blaine nickt, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit ist schon wieder bei dem Wesen, das sich fest an seine Beine drückt.

 

*** * ***

 

An diesem Abend gehen sie beide mit ihr spazieren. Blaine ist immer noch ein bisschen langsam und entscheidet sich bei längeren Strecken für den Rollator, aber Belle geht brav bei Fuß und bleibt nur ab und zu stehen, um an einem Busch zu schnuppern oder misstrauisch ein Eichhörnchen zu beäugen.

Die Sonne ist am Horizont schon fast ganz untergegangen und taucht alles in einen warmen goldenen Schein, in dem die letzten Reste des geschmolzenen Schnees glitzern. Blaine ist vollkommen entspannt und dieser Moment fühlt sich einfach nur richtig an. Ein Nachbar winkt ihnen zu, als er aus seinem Wagen steigt und Kurt winkt zurück und ruft ein freundliches _Guten Abend_.

Ein Stein ragt aus dem Gehweg empor und Blaine bleibt mit dem Fuß daran hängen und kommt ins Stolpern. Kurt legt sofort die Arme um ihn, um ihn festzuhalten und Belle winselt besorgt und drückt sich an sein Bein, als er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfindet.

"Es geht mir gut, Mädchen", sagt Blaine und tätschelt ihr aufmunternd, wie er hofft, den Kopf. Er kennt sich nicht gut mit Hunden aus, denn seine Eltern hatten nie Zeit für ein Haustier gehabt, als er noch ein Kind war.

"Ich weiß schon, wen sie am liebsten hat", sagt Kurt und in seiner Stimme schwingt kein bisschen Neid mit.

Blaine spürt, wie er errötet, während er Belle noch ein paar Mal hinterm Ohr krault, bevor er wieder nach dem Rollator greift. "Na ja, _du_ bist derjenige der..." er schaut Kurt in die Augen, "der sie gerettet hat."

Kurt legt seine Hand auf Blaines.

"Du hast uns beide gerettet."

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen lassen Kurts Haut glänzen und fangen sich in seinen Haaren, während die Schatten immer länger werden und Kurt presst die Lippen zusammen, offensichtlich bemüht, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Belle sitzt mit heraushängender Zunge geduldig neben ihnen, als Kurt einen Schritt vorwärts geht und Blaine in seine Arme zieht. "Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was", sagt er leise und sein Atem kitzelt die Haare an Blaines Hals. "Du bist es, der _mich_ gerettet hat."

 

**eine Woche später**

Im Haus ist alles still, als Kurt heimkommt, die Stiefel auszieht und seine Schlüssel an den Haken neben der Tür hängt. Der eingeschaltete Fernseher ist auf stumm gestellt und wirft ein blaugrünes Licht ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurt muss lächeln. Blaine liegt seitlich auf dem Sofa mit dem Rücken an der Lehne, hat einen Arm über Belle gelegt und schläft. Als Kurt näher kommt, blickt sie auf und er krault ihren Kopf und legt den Finger an die Lippen. "Schhht, nicht aufwecken", flüstert er. Belle winselt leise, dann streckt sie sich wieder aus und legt den Kopf an Blaines Brust. Blaine atmet aus, bewegt sich etwas und seine Finger zucken in Belles Fell, bevor sie wieder stillhalten.

Kurt greift nach der Fernbedienung, schaltet den Fernseher aus und nimmt die Wolldecke von der Sofalehne, um Belle und Blaine damit zuzudecken. Blaine schnarcht auf diese leise Art, wie er es immer tut seit dem Überfall und sein Atem kräuselt das Fell auf Belles Schlappohr. Kurt streicht die Decke über seiner Schulter glatt und drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als Kurt mit Essen kochen und Wäsche zusammenlegen fertig ist, schläft Blaine immer noch und Belle liegt immer noch neben ihm. Kurt setzt sich ans untere Sofaende und zieht Blaines Füße in seinen Schoß. Als er ihm die Socken auszieht, regt Blaine sich leicht und lässt ein gedämpftes Stöhnen hören, als Kurt anfängt seinen Fuß zu massieren. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er richtig wach ist, die Augen aufmacht und den Kopf hebt, um zu sehen, wer da am anderen Ende des Sofas sitzt.

"Hallo, Dornröschen", grüßt Kurt ihn lächelnd und Blaine schnauft und lässt den Kopf zurück aufs Polster fallen.

"Wird Dornröschen nicht von ei... einem Kuss ihres Pr-prinzen geweckt?", fragt Blaine und wackelt mit den Zehen, als Kurts massierende Finger zu langsam werden.

"Hmm", summt Kurt und beugt sich über Blaine. Belle winselt, offenbar irritiert, weil es ihr zu eng wird, springt vom Sofa, dreht sich einmal im Kreis und legt sich auf den Boden. "Heißt das, ich bin dein Prinz?"

Blaine dreht sich auf den Rücken und Kurt klettert über ihn, legt sich dorthin, wo Belle vorher gelegen hat und legt die Arme um ihn.

"Nein", entgegnet Blaine und Kurt weicht leicht zurück und hebt verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Du bist mein König."

Kurt lacht schnaubend und drückt Blaine einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Und du bist schnulzig."

Blaine lächelt an Kurts Lippen, bevor er seinen Kuss mit soviel Elan erwidert, wie es ihm in seinem verschlafenen Stadium möglich ist. "Und du liebst es."

Kurt saugt leicht an Blaines Unterlippe, bevor er sie freigibt und ihn ausgiebig küsst, während er ihm über die Seite streichelt. "Ich liebe _dich_."

Blaine summt glücklich und sein _Ich liebe dich auch_ , verliert sich in Kurts Mund, als sie sich küssen. Es herrscht kein Druck, keine Eile, nur ausgiebiger Genuss in dem Wissen, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt haben. Für Nähe, für Küsse, für Mittagsschläfchen auf dem Sofa, für Fußmassagen und zweistimmig gesungene Lieder. Für Abendspaziergänge mit Belle und ganze Abende im Jakuzzi, bis ihre Finger verschrumpelt sind und ihre Haut ganz rot ist. Für Sex und Liebe und Misserfolge und erneute Versuche, immer und immer wieder, bis sie schließlich Erfolg haben. Für Rückschläge und vorsichtige Schritte nach vorn.

Kurts Zunge streift Blaines Unterlippe und Blaine schließt die Augen und öffnet den Mund, um Kurt _alles_ zu gestatten. Sie haben sich noch nicht wirklich oft so geküsst, denn hinter solchen Küssen steckt immer _mehr -_ eine Erwartung, ein Bedürfnis, _weiter_ zu gehen (was sie sowieso erst zwei Mal gemacht haben). Sie haben sich schon lange nicht mehr geküsst, einfach nur weil sie es können, ohne Pläne, ohne Erwartungen, nur aus dem Wunsch heraus, einander zu genießen.

Bis Kurt sich mit einem lächerlich lauten Schmatz von Blaine löst und ihm mit dem Daumen übers Kinn streicht. "Das geht über einen Dreitagebart weit hinaus, Blaine."

Blaine schiebt die Unterlippe vor und zieht einen dramatischen Flunsch.

Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss aufs Kinn und verzieht das Gesicht. "Als dein König verfüge ich, dass du dich rasieren mögest, bevor wir mit dem Knutschen weitermachen."

Blaine zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was sonst, oh mächtiger Herrscher?"

Ein Kuss landet auf seiner Stirn, "Sonst" _,_ seiner Wange, "werde ich", seinem Kinn, "einen Bann aussprechen", ein Schmatz auf die Nase, "über Blowjobs."

Blaine weicht vor ihm zurück, das Gesicht in gespieltem Entsetzen verzerrt und für einen Augenblick kann Kurt den _alten_ Blaine sehen; den albernen, lebenslustigen Quatschmacher Blaine. Den Blaine, den er seit fast zwei Jahren vermisst hat und es raubt ihm den Atem.

"Alles, nur das nicht", haucht Blaine und presst eine Hand auf sein Herz. Sein Blick wird sanfter, als er Kurts Gesichtsausdruck sieht und lange, blasse Finger die Hand auf seiner Brust ergreifen. "Was?", fragt er, während Kurt ihn eindringlich mit strahlend blauen Augen ansieht. Kurt muss einfach lächeln und Blaine ist offensichtlich beruhigt und tut es ihm nach, als Kurt sich vorbeugt und einen ausgedehnten Kuss auf seine Lippen drückt.

Blaine atmet scharf ein, die Nase fest an Kurts Wange gedrückt, die Lippen weich und schmiegsam unter Kurts Mund. Kurt verharrt einfach dort und es hat eigentlich gar nichts mit dem Kuss zu tun, nicht wirklich. Sondern nur mit _Blaine;_ damit, sich nah sein zu können; sich auf dem Sofa an den Mann kuscheln zu können, den er liebt; den Mann, den er nie aufgehört hat zu lieben, trotz allem, was geschehen ist. Blaine hebt die Hand, die nicht zwischen ihnen eingeklemmt ist, und streicht über Kurts Nacken, streift mit den Fingern die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf, ohne zu ziehen, ohne zu drücken, lässt sie einfach nur dort ruhen. Fühlend. Bestätigend.

Kurts Atem ist zittrig, als er sich von ihm löst und Blaine blickt mit großen, glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf. Er nimmt die Hand aus seinem Haar und Kurt empfindet es fast wie einen Verlust und wünschte, er hätte sie noch länger dort gelassen. Er kann Blaines Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche spüren – schnell und hektisch – und seine andere Hand streicht sanft über Blaines Wange. Blaine öffnet den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber wüsste nicht was und er leckt sich stattdessen über die Lippen.

"Komm schon", sagt Kurt und steht vom Sofa auf, ohne Blaines Hand loszulassen. "Ich helf dir beim Rasieren."

Blaine lässt sich von ihm hochziehen und verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts, denn genau dort gehören sie hin.

 

**28\. Februar 2020**

Das erste, was Kurt bemerkt, als er zu Tür hereinkommt, ist der Geruch. Es riecht würzig und angenehm nach Hühnchen und etwas, das er nicht identifizieren kann, vermischt mit einem beißenden Geruch, als wäre etwas angebrannt. Er hängt seinen Mantel auf, stellt strirnrunzelnd die Stiefel weg...

...als er einen lauten _Knall_ hört, ein Fluchen und ein Wimmern, und die Schuhe einfach im Flur fallen lässt und zu dem Geräusch hinrennt. Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, als er Blaine auf dem Küchenboden sieht und Belle neben ihm, die ihn aufgeregt mit der Schnauze anstupst. _Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder._ Die Worte schießen Kurt noch durch den Kopf, als er bereits erleichtert aufatmet, weil er erkennt, dass Blaine kniet und mit irgendetwas auf dem Boden herumhantiert. Er ist wach, es geht ihm gut, es ist nicht wieder passiert.

"Blaine?" Kurt geht zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu und um Belle herum, um zu sehen, was er macht. Ein Teller liegt in Scherben auf dem Boden und Blaine versucht mit ungeschickten Fingern, die Bruchstücke einzusammeln.

"Oh Blaine", sagt Kurt leise, kniet sich neben seinen Verlobten, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, die Keramiksplitter zu meiden. Kurt kann jetzt sehen, dass Blaines Finger rot und Bluttropfen auf dem Boden sind. Blaine beachtet Kurt gar nicht, blickt nicht auf oder sagt etwas, sondern fährt fort mit seinem Versuch, die Scherben aufzulesen und beißt sich auf die Lippe, als ihm ein weiterer Splitter in die Fingerkuppe schneidet.

Kurt sagt nichts. Er weiß, dass Worte nicht hilfreich sind, noch nicht, und greift nur nach Blaines Händen, um sie von den Scherben wegzuziehen und festzuhalten. Er hört, wie Blaine scharf die Luft einzieht, und sieht, wie er die Augen zusammenkneift. Kurt verändert seine Haltung, bis er fest an Blaines Seite gepresst ist, eine Hand hält immer noch seine Hände, mit der anderen zieht er ihn fest an sich. Belle kriecht näher heran und winselt, als sie den Kopf auf Blaines Knie legt. Sie blickt zu ihm hoch, als ob sie sich Sorgen machte.

"Atme erstmal ein paar Mal durch", flüstert Kurt und reibt sanfte Kreise auf Blaines Rücken. "Nur atmen."

Blaine hört auf ihn, zumindest kommt es Kurt so vor, denn sein Atem wird ruhiger, sein Körper entspannt sich neben ihm und seine Hände in Kurts Griff werden schlaff. So sitzen sie eine Weile, Belle reibt die Nase an Blaines Bein, Kurt streichelt seinen Rücken und Blaine hält die Augen geschlossen und _atmet_.

Es überrascht Kurt, dass Blaine derjenige ist, der zuerst das Schweigen bricht, mit einem kaum hörbaren "es tut mir leid".

"Was tut dir leid?", fragt Kurt und stupst ihn mit der Schulter an. Blaines Wangen sind feuerrot und Kurt weiß, dass er sich schämt und gibt ihm Zeit, seine Worte zu sammeln. Nach einer Weile regt er sich und sein Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er ein paar Mal schluckt.

"Ich wollte...", setzt er an und hält inne. "Du arbeitest so... hart und... und... du bist in letzter Zeit so... gestr-stresst. Ich wollte auch mal... etwas für _dich_ machen." Blaine schaut mit großen Augen und verlegenem Blick zu Kurt hoch. "Ich hatte einen ganzen... einen ganzen Abend geplant, aber ich kann nicht mal...", sein Blick fällt wieder auf den zerbrochenen Teller, "ich kann nicht mal Abendessen machen."

Kurt spürt, wie Blaine sich neben ihm verschließt und dichtmacht. Er schweigt eine Weile, zählt bis hundert und lässt Blaine zu Atem kommen, bevor er nach seinem Ellbogen greift und ihm eine Hand stützend über den Rücken legt – eine Bewegung, die ihm nach all der Zeit in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist. Er stützt Blaine und steht auf und Blaine folgt seiner Bewegung ohne Widerstand.

Erst jetzt fällt Kurt auf, was Blaine anhat – dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd und darauf die graue Weste, von der Kurt weiß, dass er sie am liebsten zum Unterricht getragen hat. Es ist ein verblüffender Unterschied zu den T-Shirts und Jogginghosen, die er gewöhnlich trägt, und die Erkenntnis, dass Blaine sich _für ihn_ feingemacht hat, lässt ihm die Brust eng werden.

Kurt führt ihn ans Spülbecken und dreht das warme Wasser auf, bevor er Blaines Hände darunter hält und ihm das Blut von den Fingern spült. Blaine atmet zischend ein und Kurt zuckt mitfühlend zusammen und dreht seine Hände um, um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Er hat ein paar kleine Schnitte in den Fingerkuppen und einen tieferen in der Handfläche und als Kurt sachte danach tastet, spannt Blaine sich an.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagt Kurt und drückt einen Kuss unterhalb von Blaines Ohr. Belle bleibt brav an Blaines Seite, als Kurt das Zimmer verlässt, um den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten im Bad zu suchen. Er holt ein paar Binden und antibiotische Wundsalbe heraus, greift sich ein paar Handtücher und geht in die Küche zurück. Blaine steht immer noch am Spülbecken, die Hände unter dem Wasserstrahl, genau wie Kurt ihn zurückgelassen hat. Kurt atmet tief ein und bereitet sich mental darauf vor, einfach nur für Blaine da zu sein – das zu sein, was Blaine jetzt braucht.

Er stellt alles auf der Arbeitsfläche ab, dreht das Wasser bis auf ein schwaches Rinnsal ab, ergreift Blaines Hände und tupft sie mit einem Handtuch trocken. Die Schnitte an den Fingern haben größtenteils zu bluten aufgehört, aber aus der Wunde in seiner Handfläche sickert noch Blut. "Hier." Kurt drückt Blaine ein paar Binden zum Festhalten in die rechte Hand, während er ihm die antibiotische Salbe auf die Schnitte tupft, dann nimmt er ihm eine Binde nach der anderen aus der Hand und umwickelt damit seine Finger. Er drückt eine Mullkompresse in Blaines Handfläche und fixiert sie mit einer weiteren Binde.

Blaine hält den Blick fest auf seine Hände gerichtet und kaut an seiner Unterlippe. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Teller zerbrochen habe", flüstert er und Kurt weiß, dass seine Entschuldigung so viel mehr als nur den Teller umfasst.

"Es ist nur ein Teller", antwortet er, lockert seinen Griff um Blaines linke Hand und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf jeden seiner bandagierten Finger. "So. Jetzt hab ich es besser geküsst, es muss dir also nichts mehr leid tun, okay?"

Ein winziges Lächeln umspielt Blaines Lippen. "Ich glaube, du hast einen Punkt vergessen", sagt er mit leiser, zögerlicher Stimme, aber seine Augen leuchten schon ein wenig heller und Kurt fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, weil Blaine nicht völlig dichtmacht und zusammenbricht.

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und reibt Blaine mit dem Daumen geistesabwesend über den Handrücken. "Hab ich das?"

Blaine nickt und zeigt mit der rechten Hand auf seine Lippen.

Kurt schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, beugt sich aber vor und drückt Blaine einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. "Du bist so romantisch", flüstert er an seinen Lippen. Blaine errötet und senkt den Blick. Es geht ihm besser, aber er ist noch nicht wieder vollkommen _hier_ , noch nicht. "Komm schon", sagt Kurt. "Hilf mir beim Saubermachen und dann kannst du weitermachen mit deinem Plan, mich zu umgarnen."

Er drückt Blaine eine Kehrschaufel in die Hand und weist ihn an, sich auf den Boden zu setzen, während er die zerbrochenen Scherben zusammenkehrt. Es wäre ein Leichtes, Blaine ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa zu schicken, um dort zu warten, während Kurt alles saubermacht und sich um das Essen kümmert. Aber Kurt weiß, dass das nicht das ist, was Blaine _braucht_. Was er braucht, ist die Möglichkeit, zu vollenden, was er begonnen hat; das Wissen, dass er es _kann._ Er kann einen gelungenen Abend gestalten, auch wenn er auf dem Weg dorthin ein paar Problemchen hat.

Nachdem die Scherben entsorgt sind, wirft Kurt einen Blick in die Pfanne. "Also, was gibt's zum Abendessen?"

Blaine zuckt nur die Schultern. "Ich glaube, ich hab's ruiniert."

"Hmm", Kurt rührt das Pfannengericht um. "Ich glaube, das meiste ist noch zu retten." Er stellt die Herdplatte ab und dreht sich zu Blaine um. "Es riecht lecker."

Blaine lacht freudlos. "Es riecht angebrannt."

Kurt ignoriert ihn und blickt sich in der Küche um. Blaine sitzt immer noch auf dem Boden, Belle neben ihm. "Bleib sitzen", weist Kurt ihn an. "Wir verzichten heute Abend auf Teller."

Blaine sieht verwirrt aus, sagt aber nichts, sondern nimmt einfach nur die Tüte mit Chips entgegen, die Kurt ihm reicht. Kurt breitet eine der Stoffservietten, die seine Oma ihm vor Jahren gegeben hat, vor Blaine aus, stellt die Pfanne darauf und lässt sich neben Blaine auf den Boden plumpsen. "Voilà." Kurt macht die Chipstüte auf, durchsucht das Geschnetzelte, bis er ein Stück Brokkoli findet, das nicht schwarz ist, und schaufelt es auf den Chip. "Perfekt. Hier."

Blaine nimmt den Chip in die Hand, isst ihn aber nicht. "Was machst du da?", fragt er, als habe Kurt endgültig den Verstand verloren.

Kurt grinst breit. "Wir machen ein Picknick", antwortet er, bevor er ein Stück Hühnerfleisch auf seinen eigenen Chip lädt und sich in den Mund schiebt. Es schmeckt leicht verbrannt, ein wenig zu salzig, aber Kurt findet es perfekt, weil Blaine es gemacht hat. Weil Blaine den ganzen Tag über Rezepten gebrütet und sich mit Zutaten und so vielen Arbeitsschritten abgemüht hat, nur um all das für Kurt zu machen.

"Wir machen ein Picknick... auf dem Küchenfußboden?" Blaines Ton klingt nicht mehr so angespannt und verzweifelt, sondern sogar leicht belustigt.

"Liegst du bequem, Belle?", fragt Kurt leichthin. Belle spitzt die Ohren, als ihr Name fällt, aber sie hebt nicht den Kopf. "Sie liegt bequem." Kurt blickt zu Blaine hinüber und Blaine _lacht_ tatsächlich, ein helles, aufrichtiges Lachen.

Er gibt nach und knabbert an seinem Chip. "Das schmeckt schreck... schrecklich." Er verzieht das Gesicht.

"So schlecht ist es gar nicht", versucht Kurt ihm zu versichern und stupst spielerisch seine Schulter an. "Mein Speiseplan hatte sowieso etwas mehr Natrium nötig."

Blaine errötet und lacht noch einmal. "Vielleicht fange ich damit an... ein paar Rezepte bei der Ergotherapie einzuüben."

Kurt nickt und pickt sich ein weiteres nicht-verbranntes, versalzenes Stück heraus. "Dann kannst du mich jede Woche umgarnen."

Diesmal entweicht Blaine ein echtes Kichern und er stupst Kurt ebenfalls mit der Schulter an. "Bis ich es versaue und du eine Lebens... eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommst."

Kurt kichert: "Und es wird immer noch viel besser sein als alles, was Rachel uns je gekocht hat."

Blaine lächelt nur und senkt den Blick. Sein Selbstvertrauen ist noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt.

"Hey", sagt Kurt und versucht, Blaine im Hier und Jetzt zu halten, denn er weiß, wie leicht er sich wieder verschließen kann. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Dessert als Hauptmahlzeit essen?"

Ein schwaches Lächeln und "okay".

Kurt beugt sich vor, um Blaine einen Schmatz auf die Wange zu drücken, bevor er aufsteht und an den Kühlschrank geht. "Dessert ist sowohl lecker als auch romantisch, das ist eine bewiesene Tatsache", sagt er, während er im Kühlschrank herumsucht.

"Bewiesen?"

"Ja. Von Wissenschaftlern."

"Dieselben Wissenschaftler, die behauptet haben... dass importierte Seidenbettwäsche die Lebens... Lebenszeit verlängert?"

"Genau." Kurt setzt sich mit einer Packung Erdbeeren, einer Schüssel Schlagsahne und einer halbvollen Schachtel Eiscreme wieder auf den Boden. Es ist süß und chaotisch und klebrig und Belle schleckt eifrig die heruntergetropfte Eiscreme vom Boden auf.

Kurt erzählt Blaine von seinem Tag und Blaine wirft hin und wieder einen Kommentar ein. Blaine erzählt Kurt von Coopers Telefonanruf; davon, dass er immer noch nach günstigen Flugtickets Ausschau hält, damit Blaine nach Los Angeles kommen kann. Es ist eine unbeschwerte Unterhaltung und Kurt muss lächeln, als er Blaine dabei zuschaut, wie er sich eine Erdbeere in den Mund steckt und ein Klecks Schlagsahne auf seiner Nasenspitze landet.

"Du hast da was...", setzt Kurt an und hält inne, als Blaine ihn anschaut. Seine langen Wimpern berühren fast seine Wangen, als er versucht, auf seine eigene Nase zu schauen und er errötet vor Verlegenheit. Als er die Hand heben will, hält Kurt sie fest, beugt sich vor und schleckt ihm den Sahneklecks von der Nasenspitze.

Blaine schaut Kurt mit großen Augen an und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. "Das... also das war irgendwie eklig", sagt er scherzend.

"Dann nehme ich mal an, dass du es auch nicht magst, wenn ich das hier mache", Kurt küsst seine Nase noch einmal, "oder das", ein Kuss auf die Wange, "oder das", ein Kuss aufs Kinn, "und ganz bestimmt nicht das", landet er zum Abschluss einen Kuss auf Blaines Mund.

Blaine summt an seinen Lippen. "Ich nehme alles zurück."

"Gut", sagt Kurt leise und seine Lippen umspielen Blaines, wollen sich nicht trennen. "Es wäre schrecklich, wenn ich das nicht mehr machen könnte." Er verlagert sein Gewicht, bis er praktisch auf Blaines Schoß sitzt, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die andere über seine Seite wandernd, und mit der Zunge Blaines Unterlippe neckt.

"Wir können auch einfach...", flüstert Blaine kaum hörbar, "...zum letzten Teil meines Plans für heute Abend übergehen."

Kurt macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu antworten, aber dann ist Blaine _da,_ seine Zunge schmeckt immer noch nach Erdbeeren, als sie in Kurts Mund gleitet und Kurt stöhnt auf, denn es ist lange her, seit Blaine so die Kontrolle übernommen hat. Seine Bewegungen scheinen zwar noch ein wenig nervös zu sein, als seine Zunge behutsam Kurts Unterlippe nachzeichnet, und seine Hände zögern etwas, als er nach Kurts Armen greift, aber da ist auch ein Selbstvertrauen, ein Fordern, das an den _alten_ Blaine erinnert.

Blaine rutscht vorwärts, drängt sich Kurt entgegen und der Kuss wird kraftvoller, leidenschaftlicher. Er kickt mit dem Fuß den Karton mit den Erdbeeren um, und sie rollen über den Küchenfußboden, aber keiner von ihnen schert sich darum. Kurt vergräbt die Finger in den Locken an Blaines Nacken, um sich selbst und Blaine gleichermaßen festzuhalten, während Blaine so nah zu ihm her kriecht, dass er fast rittlings auf ihm sitzt und sich am Saum seines Hemdes zu schaffen macht. Blaine saugt Kurts Unterlippe in seinen Mund, streicht mit der Zunge daran entlang und für einen kurzen Augenblick verliert sich Kurt. Verliert alle Erinnerungen an die vergangenen beiden Jahre, an Kämpfe und Rückfälle und Tränen.

Bis Belle neben ihnen zu winseln anfängt, eine der verschütteten Erdbeeren mit der Nase anstupst und sie beide erwartungsvoll ansieht. Sie lösen sich lachend voneinander und Kurt nimmt seine Hand aus Blaines Haaren, um Belle den Kopf zu tätscheln.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir im Schlafzimmer weitermachen?"

Blaines Augen werden für einen Augenblick ganz dunkel und über seine Gesichtszüge legt sich eine leichte Nervosität, bevor er nickt. Sie sammeln die Erdbeeren ein; Kurt räumt alles wieder zurück an seinen Platz, streckt eine Hand nach Blaine aus, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen und achtet dabei sorgfältig auf seine Verbände. "Vielen Dank für das herrliche Abendessen", sagt er, als Blaine sicher neben ihm steht.

"Es war eine Katastrophe", entgegnet Blaine und blickt traurig auf die Pfanne im Spülbecken.

Kurt haucht einen schnellen Kuss auf Blaines Wange. "Es war perfekt. Ich bin hin und weg."

Je näher sie dem Schlafzimmer kommen, um so zögerlicher werden Blaines Schritte und Kurt bleibt stehen und schaut ihn besorgt an. "Was ist los?"

Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und wirft Kurt einen ernsten Blick zu. "Ich, ähm, ich wollte, dass das ein ganz besonderer Abend für dich wird. Also, darf ich die Führung übernehmen? Bitte?"

Und Kurt spürt, wie ihm erneut das Herz anschwillt – plötzlich ist es viel zu groß für seinen Brustkorb. Blaine sieht so nervös und gleichzeitig so entschlossen aus und Kurt schafft es nur, zu nicken.

"Also gut", sagt Blaine und löst seine Hand aus Kurts Griff. "Dann warte hier." Er tastet sich an der Wand entlang zum Schlafzimmer und Kurt fällt auf, dass er in letzter Zeit viel besser läuft und seine Balance besser geworden ist. Er ist sicherer auf den Beinen und seine Schritte sind kraftvoller, fast so wie in der Zeit vor seinem Rückfall. Kurt weiß, dass es hart für Blaine gewesen ist, so weit gekommen zu sein, nur um alles wofür er so hart geschuftet hatte, wieder zu verlieren und fast von vorne anfangen zu müssen. Aber er hat nicht aufgegeben. Kurt lässt nicht zu, dass er aufgibt und er tut alles in seiner Macht stehende, um die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und das sind sie. Blaine ist in letzter Zeit viel glücklicher gewesen, viel lebendiger – viel mehr _Blaine._

"Nicht... nicht lachen", unterbricht Blaines Stimme seine Gedanken. Er lehnt am Türrahmen, streckt seine Hand aus und Kurt ergreift sie. Diese Bewegung ist ihm nach all den Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Blaine zieht ihn ins Schlafzimmer und Kurt hält die Luft an.

Das Licht ist gedämpft und im ganzen Zimmer flackern Kerzen und werfen tanzende Schatten auf den Fußboden. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen und auf Kurts Kissen liegt eine einzelne rote Rose.

"Blaine", flüstert Kurt, geht einen Schritt vorwärts und nimmt die Rose in seine freie Hand.

"Du hast so viel für mich getan", erklärt Blaine und drückt Kurts andere Hand ganz fest. "Jetzt möchte ich etwas für dich tun."

Er nimmt Kurt die Rose aus der Hand, legt sie sorgsam auf den Nachttisch, dann setzt er sich aufs Bett und zieht Kurt neben sich. Blaines Blick ist so aufrichtig und voller Hoffnung, dass Kurt die Tränen kommen. Blaine schaut ihm direkt ins Gesicht, sein Daumen streicht über Kurts Handrücken, er beugt sich vor und ihre Lippen berühren sich. Dieser Kuss ist anders. Dieser Kuss ist nicht überstürzt, leidenschaftlich und wild. Er ist sanft, andauernd, voll der Versprechen, die sie sich gegeben haben, voll all dessen, was sie haben und teilen. Voll von ihrer Liebe füreinander.

Kurt zieht scharf die Luft ein und Blaine drängt sich ihm entgegen, bis sie den Kuss beenden, ohne die Lippen ganz voneinander zu lösen.

"Ich liebe dich, Blaine", sagt Kurt, als er wieder zu Atem kommt. "So sehr."

Blaines Augen strahlen und seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet.

"Ich will dir einen blasen."

Das kommt unerwartet und Kurt blinzelt und versucht, seine Stimme wiederzufinden, aber sie scheint ihn, zusammen mit seinem Gehirn, im Stich zu lassen.

"Wäre das okay?", fragt Blaine, den Kurts Schweigen etwas aus der Fassung bringt. "Mir ist klar, dass ich nicht besonders gut sein werde, aber ich habe geübt und – "

Kurt unterbricht Blaines Redefluss. "Du hast geübt?"

Das Blut schießt Blaine in die Wangen und er senkt den Blick. "Ja, ähm, mit Gurken."

Die Vorstellung, wie Blaine alleine zuhause sitzt und _dafür_ übt, erregt Kurt auf eine Weise, die er nicht erwartet hätte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und ihm wird ganz heiß. "Einverstanden", flüstert er mit stockender Stimme. "Ja. Blas mir einen, bitte."

Und dann wird es plötzlich hektisch; Blaines Finger mühen sich mit den Knöpfen an Kurts Weste ab, bis Kurt nachhilft, sich sein Hemd selbst auszieht und sich die Hose von den Beinen strampelt. Blaine zieht sich unbeholfen sein eigenes Hemd aus und hält dann inne, um den Blick über Kurts Körper schweifen zu lassen. Er drückt Kurt nach hinten, bis er auf dem Kissen liegt, dann lässt er die Hände an seinen Seiten entlang bis zu seinen Hüften wandern und widmet sich wieder Kurts Lippen.

"So energisch", flüstert Kurt. Die Worte sind eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint, aber als Blaine sie mit seinem Kuss 'verschluckt', verlieren sie jeglichen Effekt. Er presst die Finger in Kurts Hüften und seine Lippen erkunden Kurts Hals und verweilen auf der empfindsamen Haut oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins. Seine Bewegungen sind voller Leidenschaft aber etwas zurückhaltend und wenn Kurt das unruhige _nervös-erwartungsvoll-erregte_ Gefühl in seinem eigenen Bauch bedenkt, dann muss es bei Blaine noch tausend Mal stärker sein, weil das alles ganz neu für ihn ist.

Ob es nun tatsächliche Erinnerung oder nur eine motorische Gedächtnisleistung ist, jedenfalls finden Blaines Lippen jede von Kurts erogenen Zonen, die sein Blut in Wallung bringen und ihm den Atem stocken lassen. Er leckt mit der Zunge über Kurts Brustwarze und ist offenbar davon angetan, wie Kurt unter ihm erzittert, denn er wiederholt die Bewegung und verweilt dann dort, um leicht daran zu saugen. Kurt hebt den Kopf, um Blaine einen Kuss ins Haar zu drücken und Blaine löst sich von Kurts Brustwarze, um seinen Lippen zu begegnen. Sie küssen sich noch eine Weile länger, bis Blaine plötzlich auflacht.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich bin ziemlich nervös", gesteht Blaine.

Kurt streichelt ihm sanft über den Arm. "Das musst du nicht."

Blaine schürzt die Lippen und Kurt weiß, dass er auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten ist, um auszudrücken, was er fühlt. "Es ist nur... was, wenn ich nicht mehr so gut darin bin wie... wie vorher? Was, wenn es in die Hose geht?"

Kurt zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und Blaine errötet und lässt die Stirn auf Kurts Brust sinken. "Im übertragenen Sinn."

"Das spielt keine Rolle", versichert ihm Kurt und massiert sanft seine Schultern. "Das spielt keine Rolle, weil _du_ es bist, Blaine. Und weil ich dich liebe."

Blaine schmiegt sein Gesicht an Kurts Brust. "Es ist mir peinlich."

"Hey", Kurt nimmt eine Hand von Blaines Schulter, legt sie ihm unters Kinn und hebt seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn anschauen muss. "Das muss es nicht. Es ist mir egal, ob es perfekt ist oder nicht, okay? Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt."

Blaine nickt. "Es tut mir leid."

"Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", sagt Kurt leise und streichelt Blaine über die Wange. "Du musst es nicht machen, wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist."

"Ich will aber", antwortet Blaine schnell. "Ich will es wirklich."

Kurt hebt den Kopf, um Blaine auf den Mund zu küssen, bevor er sich wieder rückwärts auf die Kissen fallen lässt. "Na dann mal los, dieses ganze Gerede lässt Megathron nicht gerade wachsen vor Begeisterung."

Blaine lacht schnaubend. "Du hast deinem Penis den Namen Megathron gegeben?"

"Nein, _du_ hast ihn Megathron getauft, weißt du das nicht mehr?"

Blaine legt die Stirn in Falten und sieht ehrlich verblüfft aus. "Nein..."

"Gut", sagt Kurt lachend, "denn ich hab es mir eben ausgedacht."

Blaine setzt sich beleidigt auf. "Damit hast du die Stimmung ganz offiziell ruiniert.", verkündet er und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust. Kurt greift nach Blaines Arm und versucht, ihn wieder nach unten zu ziehen, aber Blaine schüttelt nur den Kopf.

"Blaaaaine", quengelt Kurt, und versucht erfolglos, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Es ist wirklich ein Jammer... weil ich da nämlich noch was anderes... ausprobieren wollte, anschließend."

Kurt wimmert spielerisch und schlägt nach Blaine.

"Aber du musstest ja...", hier hält Blaine mit gerunzelter Stirn inne und legt sich seine nächsten Worte zurecht. "Du musstest dich ja unbedingt über mein Gedächtnis lustig machen." Mit einem dumpfen Plumps lässt er sich vorwärts auf Kurt fallen, der ihn mit beiden Händen festhält und sein Gesicht mit Küssen übersät.

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid", sagt er und Blaine schaut ihn misstrauisch an. "Ich werde es nie wieder tun. Versprochen."

Blaine summt und stupst Kurts Nase mit seiner eigenen an.

"Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar", sagt Kurt lächelnd.

"Du bewegst dich auf... auf ganz dünnem Eis", warnt Blaine, obwohl er nicht wirklich ernst klingt.

"Mmm." Kurt zieht Blaine wieder zu sich herunter an seine Lippen. "Ich lebe gern gefährlich."

Als seine Lippen auf Kurts treffen, gibt Blaine einen Ton von sich, halb Winseln, halb Knurren, mit einer neuen Energie, so ganz anders als der Blaine, an den Kurt sich in letzter Zeit gewöhnt hat. Kurt öffnet bereitwillig den Mund, um Blaines Zunge einzulassen. Seine Hände wandern an Kurts Seiten hinab und streicheln sanft seine Leistenbeuge. Kurt fühlt sich elektrisiert, als würde Strom anstelle von Blut durch seine Adern fließen, knisternd und zischend; jede Berührung durch Blaines Hände (mit frischen Schwielen vom Gitarrespielen), jedes winzige Geräusch aus seiner Kehle und jede Bewegung seiner Zunge sendet Funken der Erregung durch Kurts Körper.

Zähne kratzen leicht über Kurts Lippe, eine Hand wandert ganz nach unten und Kurt schiebt ihm unwillkürlich sein Becken entgegen und er stöhnt auf wegen der unangenehmen Reibung der Jeans, die Blaine immer noch anhat. Blaines Selbstvertrauen scheint wiederhergestellt; seine Lippen sind sicherer auf ihrer Wanderschaft über Kurts Hals, wo sie knabbern und saugen und es fühlt sich so _gut_ an, dass Kurt fast peinlich bewusst wird, dass er nur davon alleine bereits zum Höhepunkt kommen könnte. Seit fast zwei Jahren hat er so etwas nicht mehr gefühlt.

Aber dann löst Blaine sich von ihm und rutscht auf dem Bett nach unten, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf Kurts Hüfte drückt. Er scheint wieder zu zögern, aber er wird nicht langsamer, als seine Hände Kurts Oberschenkel ertasten und sein Mund sanft an der Haut in seiner Leistenbeuge knabbert.

Kurt würde ihn gern ermutigen; möchte ihm sagen, _es ist okay, hab keine Angst,_ möchte in diesem Augenblick eine Million Dinge sagen... aber er kann nicht, die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken und selbst wenn er es könnte... alles fühlt sich so ergreifend an, so _wirklich_ , von einem Augenblick zum nächsten; Blaines schwerer Atem, seine vor Nervosität leicht schwitzenden Hände; wie er auf sanfte Art abwechselnd mit Lippen und Zunge die empfindsame Haut auf Kurts Unterbauch liebkost. Kurt möchte Blaine vollkommen die Führung überlassen, Blaine, der denkt, er müsse ermutigt werden, obwohl er doch schon längst so stark ist, dass er alles tun kann, was er sich in den Kopf setzt.

Und dann ist er _dort_. Lippen berühren Kurts Eichel und ihm stockt der Atem und seine Hände krallen sich in die Bettdecke, als Blaines Zunge seine Eichel umspielt und die Öffnung neckt. Kurt gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das eigentlich ein Wort hat werden sollen, das aber eher wie ein Stöhnen klingt, als Blaine die Finger um seinen Schaft legt und seine Lippen sich ringförmig ein paar Zentimeter weit über ihn stülpen. Er saugt versuchsweise und Kurt muss gegen den Instinkt ankämpfen, in Blaines Mund zu stoßen.

"G-Gott", bringt er nur heraus und er kann spüren, wie Blaine um ihn herum lächelt und ein wenig tiefer sinkt. Blaine kann seinen linken Mundwinkel nicht so weit schließen wie er es gern täte und es fühlt sich anders an als Kurt es in Erinnerung hat, aber das ist auch schon alles - es ist ist nur anders. Blaines Zunge streicht an einer Vene entlang und in Kurts Unterleib sammelt sich die Hitze zu einem Ball und er versucht gar nicht erst, sein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. "Blaine, du fühlst dich so gut an", haucht er leise und greift mit einer Hand sanft in Blaines Locken. Blaine summt und sinkt mit jedem Auf und Ab ein wenig tiefer und Kurt kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten – seine Hüften stoßen ganz von selbst nach oben. Er spürt, wie er Blaines Rachen trifft und Blaine löst sich von ihm und schnappt hustend nach Luft. Seine Augen tränen und Kurt hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen und setzt sich auf.

"Blaine, es tut mir so leid", entschuldigt er sich, als Blaine sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischt. "Ist alles okay?"

"Es geht mir gut", antwortet Blaine schnell mit heiserer Stimme. "Es geht mir gut. Aber... war das okay?"

"Oh Gott, Blaine. Mehr als okay."

Blaine nickt, beugt sich vor und küsst die Haut unterhalb von Kurts Bauchnabel. "Gut", sagt er leise und schließt wieder die Hand um Kurts Erektion. Sein Griff ist ein bisschen zu locker, als er ein paar Mal auf und ab pumpt, und seine Bewegungen sind ein bisschen zu unregelmäßig. Kurt lässt sich wieder zurück auf die Kissen fallen, genau in dem Moment, als Blaines Daumen den Rand seiner Eichel streift und Kurts gesamter Körper vibriert vor Verlangen – und er braucht wieder Blaines Mund.

Er will eigentlich genau das sagen, aber es klingt eher wie ein unverständliches "hng Blaine _mehr_." Blaine tut ihm den Gefallen mit mehr Zuversicht und er fährt mit der Zunge an der dicken Vene entlang, bevor er Kurts Ständer wieder in den Mund nimmt. Dieses Mal legt er seine Hände auf Kurts Hüften und drückt ihn fest aufs Bett und Kurt vergräbt sofort seine Finger in Blaines Locken. Er ist schon fast soweit – das Gefühl von Blaines Mund nach so langer Zeit, der Anblick wie Blaine sich auf ihn hinabsenkt, die sanfte Sorgfalt, mit der er vorgeht, sich solche Mühe gibt, damit es gut wird für Kurt. Es durchflutet Kurt, rast wie Strom durch seine Adern, sammelt sich tief in seinem Bauch, entweicht seiner Kehle mit einem Stöhnen.

Blaine sinkt noch tiefer, nimmt so viel in den Mund wie er kann, streichelt mit dem Daumen über die prickelnde Haut an Kurts Hüfte und beginnt tief in seiner Kehle zu summen. Das gibt Kurt den Rest und er hat kaum die Zeit, warnend an Blaines Haar zu zupfen. Blaine gibt ihn mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch frei, er wölbt den Rücken durch und Blaine streichelt ihn sanft durch seinen Orgasmus.

Als Kurt blinzelnd die Augen aufmacht, ist Blaine direkt über ihm und beugt sich hinab, um sachte seine Lippen einzufangen. Kurt ist von seinem Orgasmus noch viel zu trunken, um darauf zu reagieren, also reibt Blaine seine Nase an ihm, streift seine Lippen mit dem Mund und lässt die Hände über hypersensible Haut wandern.

"Du hast es immer noch drauf", murmelt Kurt und erwidert endlich Blaines Kuss.

"Ich habe vor, noch viel zu üben", sagt Blaine lächelnd und lässt seine Lippen gemächlich über Kurts Wange wandern. Er drückt sein Becken an Kurts Bein und Kurts Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich ihm wieder zu und er bringt gerade eben genügend Energie auf, um sich auf die Seite zu drehen und sich mit beiden Händen an Blaines Gürtel zu schaffen zu machen. Blaine hebt die Hüften an, um die Hose abzustreifen und wirft sie einfach neben dem Bett auf den Boden und dann ist er wieder zurück und die Haut auf seiner Brust ist vor aufgeregter Erwartung ganz gerötet.

Und als Kurt Blaines dunkle Wimpern erzittern sieht, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Haut von einem Schweißfilm überzogen, da will er nichts mehr, als Blaine genau die gleichen guten Gefühle zu bescheren, die er selbst gerade genossen hat. Er möchte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut mit Küssen bedecken, sich in ihm verlieren, heiße Haut an heißer Haut und auf nichts anderes achten als auf diesen Augenblick. Er tastet nach Blaines Schultern, drückt ihn rückwärts auf die Matratze und kniet sich rittlings über ihn.

"Darf ich was versuchen?", fragt er und streicht mit beiden Händen über Blaines Flanken.

Blaine nickt mit halb geschlossenen Augen, hält Kurts Hände fest und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. "Was immer du willst", antwortet er mit leiser Stimme.

"Du kannst mir sagen, wenn es dir zu viel wird", sagt Kurt und schaut Blaine in die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er verstanden hat. Blaine nickt und Kurt greift tastend nach dem Nachttisch und holt das Gleitgel heraus. Er wendet den Blick keine Sekunde von Blaines Gesicht, während er die Flasche mit einem Klicken öffnet und seine Finger bestreicht. Blaine lässt seine Beine weit auseinander fallen, um Kurt besseren Zugang zu gewähren, aber Kurt schüttelt nur den Kopf und ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, als er hinter sich greift. Haselnussbraune Augen werden groß, die Pupillen dunkel vor Verlangen, als Kurt mit einem Finger in sich eindringt.

Er schließt unwillkürlich die Augen, als er sich an die Dehnung gewöhnt. Er kann Blaines Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln spüren und beißt sich stöhnend auf die Lippe, als er einen zweiten Finger einführt. Es ist fast zwei Jahre her, seit Kurt das zuletzt gemacht hat (es hatte sich falsch angefühlt, es ohne Blaine zu machen) und er braucht etwas länger als früher, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Als er die Augen wieder aufmacht, starrt Blaine ihn an, als wäre er das Schönste, was Blaine je gesehen hat und Kurt spürt, wie er errötet.

"Hier", sagt Kurt, zieht seine Finger heraus und bestreicht Blaines Finger mit Gel. "Ich vertraue dir."

Die Worte sind nur ein Flüstern, als er Blaines Hand hinter sich führt und einen einzelnen Finger _dorthin_ drückt. Blaine sieht hochkonzentriert aus, entschlossen und voller Liebe, als er einen Finger in Kurt hinein schiebt und Kurt wimmert leise und stützt sich mit beiden Händen rechts und links von Blaines Schultern ab.

"Mehr", flüstert er Blaine ins Ohr und drückt den Rücken durch, als Blaine einen weiteren Finger einführt und Kurt einen Moment Zeit gibt, sich anzupassen, bevor er die Finger spreizt, um ihn zu dehnen und zu öffnen. Kurt legt seine Stirn an Blaines und keucht leise, während Blaine ihn mit einer Sanftheit öffnet, die so ganz typisch _Blaine_ ist.

"Mehr", flüstert Kurt noch einmal und Blaine stockt der Atem, als er einen dritten Finger einführt und Kurt sich ihm entgegendrängt und _will_ , sich sehnt und es ihn danach verlangt, dass Blaine ihn ausfüllt und verzehrt. Blaine bewegt die Finger in ihm, fühlt, tastet suchend nach Kurts Prostata, aber seine Bewegungen sind immer noch ein wenig ungelenk und er schnauft frustriert. Kurt drückt die Lippen auf Blaines Mund, um jede Entschuldigung im Keim zu ersticken, die er hervorbringen könnte, und er schaukelt langsam auf Blaines Fingern vor und zurück, während seine Zunge in Blaines Mund vordringt.

So verharren sie einen Moment, leise keuchend, während ihnen beiden der Schweiß ausbricht und dann streicheln Blaines Finger sanft eine Stelle in Kurt, bis er den Winkel ändert und ein Funke durch Kurts Körper schießt, er hörbar keucht und sanft in Blaines Lippe beißt. Blaine lächelt und wiederholt die Bewegung und Kurt packt seine Schultern fester, während er vor Lust den Rücken durchdrückt. Dann löst er sich plötzlich von ihm und lässt den Blick über Blaines Körper schweifen, der so verwundbar unter ihm ausgebreitet liegt.

"Ich brauche dich", haucht Kurt und greift nach dem Kondom, das er bereitgelegt hat, und seine zitternden Finger haben Mühe, es auszupacken. "Ich brauche dich. So sehr." Blaine zieht langsam seine Finger heraus und Kurt kann genau den Augenblick erkennen, als ihm aufgeht, was als nächstes geschehen wird – seine Augen werden groß und er hält die Luft an.

Kurt rollt das Kondom auf Blaines Erektion ab und bestreicht es mit einer großzügigen Menge Gel und Blaine windet sich unter der sanften Berührung.

"Bist du bereit?", fragt Kurt und beugt sich vor, um Blaines Stirn zu küssen. Blaine nickt und bringt ein heiseres _Ja_ heraus. Kurt kniet sich aufrecht hin, schließt die Hand um Blaines Erektion und senkt sich langsam hinab, bis sie leicht gegen seine Öffnung drückt. Haselnussbraune Augen halten seinen Blick fest, unausgesprochene Ermunterungen werden ausgetauscht und Kurt beißt sich auf die Lippe und hält den Atem an, als er sich hinabsinken lässt. Die Dehnung ist fast schmerzhaft, nach der langen Phase der Enthaltsamkeit, aber es fühlt sich so _richtig_ an, wie Blaine ihn ausfüllt, ihn _er_ füllt auf eine Art, wie er es immer schon getan hat.

Hände packen Kurts Oberschenkel und als Kurt sich bis zum Anschlag hinabsenkt, streckt Blaine den Kopf nach hinten und bietet die lange geschwungene Linie seines Halses und die kleine Grube unterhalb seiner Kehle dar. Kurt lässt ihnen beiden einen Moment Zeit, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, so neu und doch so vertraut, und seine Hände streicheln die entblößte Haut an Blaines Rippen entlang, über seinen Bauch und entlang der Konturen seines Körpers, bis er auf Blaines Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln trifft, die sich ihm entgegenstrecken und ihre Finger miteinander verschränken.

Hitze, die nichts zu tun hat mit dem Feuer in seinen Lenden, sammelt sich in seinen Augen und er muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Tränen bei Blaines Anblick, so offen und vertrauensvoll und voller Liebe, und Kurt kann kaum glauben, dass sie es so weit geschafft haben, bis zu diesem Moment, wo _alles_ sie verbindet und ausfüllt auf eine Art, die Kurt nicht in Worte fassen kann. Er verstärkt seinen Griff an Blaines Händen und rollt langsam sein Becken nach vorne und Blaine stöhnt unter ihm, erwidert den Druck seiner Hände und schiebt Kurt seine Hüften entgegen. Kurt rollt noch einmal nach vorn, diesmal ein bisschen energischer, unfähig, die Hitze, die sich in seinem Unterleib bildet, zu ignorieren.

"K-kurt", keucht Blaine und bewegt die Lippen, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber ihm stockt der Atem, als Kurt sich anhebt und wieder nach unten sinkt. Er wiederholt die Bewegung und seine Fingernägel bohren sich in Blaines Hände von der intensiven Lust, die seinen Körper durchströmt. Aber dann wird er langsamer, vor lauter Sorge, dass es Blaine zu viel werden könnte.

"Nein", protestiert Blaine und hebt den Kopf, um Kurt in Gesicht zu schauen. "Bitte nicht aufhören."

Und Kurt hört nicht auf, rollt weiter die Hüften, hoch und wieder nach unten und Blaine verliert ab und zu die Kontrolle und stößt nach oben und es baut sich auf..... Schweiß rinnt Kurt in Strömen den Rücken hinab, das Haar klebt ihm auf der Stirn und es ist ihm so egal, denn jeder seiner Gedanken wird von diesem Augenblick erfüllt, von Blaine, von dem Höhepunkt, der immer näher rückt.

Blaine erreicht ihn zuerst. Er wölbt den Rücken durch, drückt fest Kurts Hände, ein Schrei auf seinen Lippen und dieser Anblick reicht aus, um Kurt ebenfalls so weit zu bringen und er fällt schlaff nach vorne auf Blaine und kümmert sich nicht um die klebrige Schmiere zwischen ihren Körpern. Blaines Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich unter ihm, seine Haut ist erhitzt und seine Wangen glühen rot und Kurt ist überzeugt, dass er noch nie etwas so Wunderschönes gesehen hat. Blaine öffnet die Augen, seine Pupillen sind immer noch geweitet und seine Mundwinkel umspielt ein erschöpftes Lächeln.

Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss aufs Kinn und schmiegt sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals. "Ich liebe dich", murmelt er an seiner Haut und er spürt Blaines Lippen in seinem Haar.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Kurt rückt soweit zur Seite, dass er Blaines Gesicht sehen kann. Schweiß und Sperma, die auf ihrer Haut einzutrocknen beginnen, widern ihn eigentlich an, aber das kann noch etwas warten, denn er möchte, dass dieser Augenblick so lange währt wie möglich. Lippen suchen seinen Mund und sie küssen sich ein paar Augenblicke lang, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hat. Kurts Haut prickelt vom Kopf bis zu seinen Füßen.

"Heirate mich." Die Worte fallen von seinen Lippen, bevor er noch richtig darüber nachdenkt.

Blaine kichert und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Aber das hab ich dir doch schon versprochen, du Dummerchen."

Kurt blinzelt mit ernstem Blick und kriecht weiter nach oben, so dass er Blaine direkt ins Gesicht schauen kann. Mit einer Hand hält er Blaines Hand fest. "Nein, ich meine jetzt sofort. Morgen."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Morgen?"

"Ja. Ich brauche keine große Feier oder viele Leute oder was sonst noch", sagt Kurt voller Ernst und streichelt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Handrücken. "Ich möchte nur, dass du mein Ehemann wirst. Ich will für immer dir gehören."

Blaine lächelt mit liebevollem Blick und mit seiner freien Hand zeichnet er die Kontur von Kurts Kinn nach. "Du gehörst mir. Für immer. Und ich gehöre dir."

Kurt nickt und zieht Blaines Hand an sein Herz. "Gut, dann lass uns heiraten. Wir können zum Justizgebäude gehen und dann kann es einer der Richter machen. Das Justizgebäude hat samstags geöffnet, oder? Wir müssen es noch nicht mal gleich jemandem sagen, wir könnten irgendwann später eine Feier nachholen. Ich will nicht mehr warten."

"Ich auch nicht", haucht Blaine, aber sein Lächeln ist unsicher. "Was ist mit deinem Vater? Carole? Meinen Eltern?"

"Sie werden es verstehen", sagt Kurt schnell und versucht, Blaines Bedenken wegzuküssen, bevor er sich von ihm löst, um ihre Nasen in einem Eskimokuss aneinander zu reiben. "Bitte Blaine, heirate mich."

"Das werde ich", sagt Blaine und lacht, als Kurts Nasenspitze seine Haut kitzelt. "Das werde ich, ich verspreche es. Oh Gott, ich will dich heiraten... aber nicht gleich morgen."

Kurt schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor, obwohl er jetzt, wo der intensive Augenblick vorüber ist, weiß, dass es übereilt war; dass er impulsiv reagiert hat.

"Wir werden einen Termin festlegen", versichert ihm Blaine. "Wir machen es ganz of... offiziell. So bald wie möglich."

Kurt schmollt noch eine Weile, bis Blaine versucht, seine vorgeschobene Unterlippe mit dem Finger flachzudrücken, dann muss er lachen. "In Ordnung", stimmt er zu und drückt Blaines Hand. "Wir legen einen Termin fest."

Gefühlte tausend Küsse sind an diesem Abend bereits ausgetauscht worden, aber Kurt findet, einer mehr kann nicht schaden und er besiegelt ihr Versprechen mit einem Kuss. Dann löst er sich von Blaine, schaut an sich herunter und verzieht das Gesicht. "Komm schon, zukünftiger Ehemann. So will ich nicht schlafen gehen."

Blaine stöhnt, aber er setzt sich hin, ohne Kurts Hand loszulassen. "Geh mit mir duschen."

Und sie klettern aus dem Bett, den Geschmack von _Für immer_ noch auf den Lippen.

 

**26\. Mai 2020**

Als Kurt nachhause kommt, findet er direkt hinter der Eingangstür einen Notizzettel mit einem kleinen Stück Klebeband an die Wand geklebt.

_Bin im Garten xo_

Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf, aber er ist gerührt, dass Blaine daran gedacht hat, einen Zettel zu hinterlassen, weil er seine Tendenz kennt, zuerst in Panik zu geraten und erst hinterher nachzudenken. Er zieht den Zettel von der Wand ab, faltet ihn säuberlich und steckt ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er will ihn behalten als Erinnerung daran, wie _gut_ Blaines Handschrift inzwischen geworden ist.

Dann tauscht er seine Stiefel gegen bequeme Hausschuhe ein, stellt seine Arbeitsmappe im Büro ab und trinkt ein Glas Wasser, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur hinteren Veranda macht. Es ist ein warmer Frühlingstag, die Sonne scheint, der Schnee ist endgültig weggeschmolzen und Kurt weiß, dass der Wetterumschwung Blaines Stimmung gehoben hat. Er kann es daran sehen, wie Blaine in letzter Zeit lächelt, wie er X-e und O-s an seine Textnachrichten anhängt, wie er darauf besteht, dass sie sich einen Grill zulegen.

Blaine ist nicht wie erwartet auf der Veranda, sondern im Garten und Belle ist an seiner Seite. Kurt ist ganz leise und lehnt sich an das Holzgeländer, das die Veranda umgibt. Er sieht zu wie Blaine einen Tennisball in die Luft wirft und spielend wieder auffängt und er steht da ohne jede Stütze. Belle blickt mit mäßigem Interesse zu ihm hoch und Blaine wirft den Ball und schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

Er versucht, 'Bällchen-holen' zu spielen, stellt Kurt fest und muss lächeln. Bällchen-holen – mit Belle, was offensichtlich dazu führt, dass Blaine den Ball wirft und begeisterte Anfeuerungsrufe von sich gibt, bevor er dann resigniert und ihn selbst holen geht, während Belle sich hinlegt und auf den Rücken rollt.

"Sieht aus, als hätte sie dich gut trainiert", ruft Kurt, als Blaine sich bückt, um den Ball aufzuheben (und Kurt beschließt, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes niemals müde werden wird, dabei zuzusehen, wie sich Blaines Hose über seinen appetitlich runden Hintern spannt).

"Man sollte meinen, ein Golden Retriever kann apportieren", sagt Blaine seufzend und winkt Kurt zu, als er wieder zurückkommt.

"Ich glaube eher, sie hat jetzt rausgefunden, wie sie _dich_ dazu kriegt, für sie zu apportieren", sagt Kurt und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Blaine nickt und bleibt stehen, um Belle kurz den Bauch zu kraulen.

"Du liebst sie mehr als mich", beschwert sich Kurt und streckt schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

Blaine richtet sich kopfschüttelnd auf und kommt die wenigen Stufen zur Veranda hoch. "Unmöglich." Er nimmt Kurts Hand in seine, die warm ist und sandig von dem Tennisball, zieht ihn an sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Unterlippe. Kurt summt, erwidert den Kuss und dreht seine Hand um, so dass er ihre Finger miteinander verschränken kann, Brust an Brust mit Blaine.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragt Blaine nach einer Weile und löst sich gerade so weit von ihm, dass er ihn mit großen, aufrichtigen Augen anschauen kann.

"So lala", antwortet Kurt und drückt Blaine noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Und er weiß jetzt schon, dass das wieder mal einer dieser Abende ist, an denen er nicht aufhören will, Blaine zu küssen. "Wie war deiner?"

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und lehnt sich Kurt entgegen. "Abgesehen davon, dass es mir nicht gelungen ist, ähm, unserem Hund beizubringen, wie man das Bällchen holt, war er... gut."

"Hmm", summt Kurt und dreht Blaine mit dem Rücken zu sich um, so dass er ihm die Arme um die Taille legen kann.

"Meine Mutter hat angerufen", erzählt Blaine weiter und lehnt sich rückwärts an Kurt. "Sie wollte wissen, warum wir ni... nicht mehr zu Besuch kommen."

"Aber wir waren doch gerade erst...", setzt Kurt an und Blaine reckt den Hals nach hinten, um ihm einen Kuss aufs Kinn zu drücken.

"Ich weiß. Das habe ich ihr ja auch gesagt."

Belle ist die Stufen heraufgekommen und drapiert sich kunstvoll um ihre Beine und Kurt massiert ihr den Bauch mit seinen Zehen und benutzt Blaine, um dabei sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Sie stehen eine geraume Weile schweigend da und Kurt genießt das Gefühl, Blaine so fest an sich zu spüren (sein Haar kitzelt Kurt am Hals – dabei hat er es ihm doch erst geschnitten, wachsen Haare wirklich _so_ schnell?), beobachtet, wie die Sonne hinter den Bäumen zu versinken beginnt und der Himmel sich in ein blasses Rosa verfärbt.

"Willst du irgendwann wieder zurück nach New York? Zum Wohnen meine ich", will Kurt plötzlich wissen, weil er sich immer wieder fragt, wie Blaine dazu steht, wo er doch nie wirklich hatte mitentscheiden können, wo sie hinziehen.

Blaine verlagert sein Gewicht ein wenig und seine Schultermuskeln bewegen sich an Kurts Brust. "Nicht wirklich", sagt er leise und Kurt spürt, wie sich Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitet und er hält Blaine ein kleines bisschen fester. "Und du?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und lässt den Blick über ihren Garten wandern, klein aber grün, ein Beet in der einen Ecke (und Kurt schwört, dass er in diesem Jahr tatsächlich etwas anpflanzen wird), das Vogelhäuschen, das immer voller trällernder Finken ist. "Nein. Ich liebe es hier."

Blaines Hand sucht wieder nach Kurts, er drückt sie ganz fest und sein rechter Mundwinkel hebt sich zu einem Lächeln. "Wie haben richtiges Glück, findest du nicht?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt und legt seinen Kopf in diese perfekte Mulde, wo Blaines Hals in seine Schulter übergeht. "Ja, das haben wir."

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Erinnerung: laut Andiheardeverything leben sie in Glen Rock, New Jersey, ca eine Autostunde von Brooklyn, New York, entfernt.  
> Und hiermit wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Start ins neues Jahr - im Januar geht's dann weiter.


	26. Unbeugsame  Herzen (und unbeugsame Liebe): Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich das neue Jahr zusammen mit meiner wunderbaren Beta [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) begonnen habe, geht es jetzt wieder an die Arbeit. Ich wünsche auch euch allen ein großartiges 2019. It's gonna be totally awesome!!  
>  **Herzlichen Glückwunsch Darren Criss zum Golden Globe!!!**

Übersetzung von [Stubborn Hearts (and stubborn love) Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/1862958)  (Kapitel 23 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**12\. Juni 2020**

_Freitag_

Heute steht Blaine _vor_ Kurt auf. Er drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schlüpft aus dem Bett und lächelt, als Kurt leise summt und sich mit leicht geöffnetem Mund tiefer in die Kissen kuschelt. Blaine liebt es, wie Kurt kurz vor dem Aufwachen aussieht: seine gelösten Gesichtszüge; die verwuschelten Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fallen; die Art, wie er die Lippen bewegt, als würde er im Schlaf mit jemandem reden. Er sieht friedlich aus – glücklich.

Blaine greift nach seinem Stock – so früh am Morgen ist er noch nicht sicher genug auf den Beinen, um auf ihn zu verzichten. Die Tür quietscht, als er sie öffnet und wie jeden Morgen verwünscht Blaine sich, weil er immer wieder vergisst, sie zu ölen, aber Kurt bewegt sich nicht und schläft weiter. Belle springt aus ihrem Hundekorb neben dem Sofa, kommt eifrig auf Blaine zugetrottet und stupst seine Beine mit ihrem Kopf an. Er nimmt sich eine Minute Zeit, um sie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, bevor er sie in den Garten hinauslässt.

Blaine beschließt, vor dem Duschen bereits den Kaffee zu kochen, damit er fertig ist, wann immer Kurt aufwacht. Kaffee zu kochen ist nicht mehr so schwierig wie es einmal war und er wirft nicht einen einzigen Blick auf die Anweisungen, die Kurt an den Kühlschrank geklebt hat. Als die Kaffeemaschine zu spotzeln beginnt, lässt Blaine Belle wieder herein und geht ins Bad.

Er singt ein flottes, fröhliches Lied unter der Dusche, trotz seiner Unruhe aufgrund der heute anstehenden Ereignisse. Weil das heiße Wasser seine Muskeln so locker und etwas zittrig macht, braucht er gegen Ende den Duschstuhl, aber er macht sich nichts daraus. Nicht mehr. Er weiß, dass er diese Dinge braucht: die Haltegriffe an der Wand, den Stuhl und die besonderen Hilfsmittel. Er braucht sie, aber er weiß auch, dass er stark genug ist, vieles ohne sie zu machen, und das ist es, worauf er sich konzentriert. Auf die Fortschritte und nicht auf die Rückschläge. Darauf, Dinge zu tun, an die er vorher ohne Kurts Hilfe nicht einmal im Traum hatte denken können.

Als Blaine fertig ist, schläft Kurt immer noch. Er hat sich völlig in die Bettdecke gewickelt, jetzt wo Blaine nicht mehr da ist, um sie ihm streitig zu machen. Blaine bewegt sich so leise er kann, denn Kurt hat den Schlaf bitter nötig. Er hat sich vollkommen verrückt gemacht wegen heute, das weiß Blaine. Er macht sich immer solche Sorgen, dass er sich stundenlang im Bett herumwälzt, bevor er endlich einschlafen kann. Auch Blaine hat sich Sorgen gemacht, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen als Kurt und er möchte, dass der Tag heute perfekt wird. Und das schließt ein, dass Kurt genug Schlaf bekommt.

Blaine steht nachdenklich vor dem Kleiderschrank, nimmt eine dunkle Jeans heraus, ein grau gestreiftes Hemd und eine dunkelrote Strickjacke. Das sind eine ganze Menge Knöpfe, aber er ist fest entschlossen – er will heute wirklich gut aussehen. Er zieht die Jeans an und setzt sich dafür auf die gepolsterte Bank, die Kurt für genau diesen Zweck neben den Schrank gestellt hat. Hemden lassen sich leichter anziehen als T-Shirts, man muss sie sich nicht über den Kopf ziehen, aber die winzigen Knöpfe erweisen sich als Herausforderung, denn Blaine fehlt immer noch die Fingerfertigkeit, um sie ohne weiteres zuzuknöpfen. Aber er beißt die Zähne zusammen und gibt nicht auf, richtet seine Konzentration auf einen Knopf nach dem anderen (nur einer entgleitet seinen Fingern) und lächelt, als er den letzten durchs Knopfloch schiebt. Er schlüpft in die Strickjacke, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie zuzuknöpfen, denn er wird sie später wahrscheinlich ausziehen müssen, und dann will er sich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit damit blamieren, wie er sich mit den Knöpfen abmüht.

Ohne Krawatte ist seine Ausstattung unvollständig, findet Blaine und er möchte doch den besten Eindruck hinterlassen. Er brütet eine Weile über seiner Sammlung, bevor er sich für eine dunkelblaue Krawatte mit einem senkrechten roten Streifen entscheidet, die Kurt ihm vor ein paar Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Er greift mit zitternden Fingern danach, stellt sich vor den großen Standspiegel und legt sie sich um den Hals. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versucht er sich an dem Bewegungsablauf, der einst Routine für ihn gewesen ist: drüberlegen und dann drunter durch, dann in einer Schleife drum herum und durch und... nein, der Knoten fällt auseinander. Blaine atmet tief ein und versucht es erneut. Drüber, drunter, durch, Schleife; jedes Mal sitzt die Krawatte nicht richtig; entweder sitzt der Knoten schief oder falsch rum oder es ist noch nicht mal ein Knoten. Er unterdrückt ein frustriertes Stöhnen und starrt sein Spiegelbild an. Er muss seine Haare noch ein klein wenig glatt gelen, sie sind heute einen Tick zu wuschelig, obwohl Kurt sie ihm erst vor kurzem geschnitten hat. Aber Blaine findet trotzdem, dass er gut aussieht – oder zumindest ansehnlich. Auf den ersten Blick merkt man ihm womöglich nicht an, dass er... anders ist; man könnte die Steifheit seines rechten Arms übersehen; die Tatsache, dass er sein rechtes Knie nicht so gut beugen kann. Womöglich bemerkt man gar nicht, dass sein linker Mundwinkel etwas tiefer steht als sein rechter, wenn er lächelt, oder dass er manchmal undeutlich spricht.

...wäre da nur nicht diese blöde Krawatte und Blaine ist kurz davor aufzugeben – wer braucht schon Krawatten? Aber da legen sich sanfte Hände auf seine und stoppen seine hektischen Bewegungen und als er den Kopf dreht, drückt Kurt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. Blaine hat nicht einmal gehört, wie er aufgestanden ist.

"Lass mich", sagt er und Blaine lässt die Arme sinken und erlaubt ihm, die Krawatte mit flinken Fingern in Form zu bringen. Er murmelt ein leises _'Danke dir'_ und betrachtet Kurts Gesicht, der konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht, dessen Haare vom Schlafen auf einer Seite in die Luft stehen und Blaine staunt über die Tatsache, dass er Kurt so sehen darf; dass er der einzige ist, der ihn zerzaust und verschlafen zu Gesicht bekommt – Kurt, der so perfekt aussieht wie immer.

"Du siehst sehr schick aus", sagt Kurt, nachdem er die Krawatte unter Blaines Jacke gesteckt hat und streicht ihm mit beiden Händen über die Brust.

"Ich will einen guten Ein... ähm, Eindruck machen", antwortet Blaine und versucht, Kurt anzulächeln, aber das ist nicht leicht, wenn ihm das Herz sowohl vor Nervosität als auch vor Begeisterung heftig in der Brust hämmert.

"Du musst auf Cooper keinen Eindruck machen." Kurt legt den Kopf schräg, als wolle er Blaine eingehend mustern.

Blaine versucht, lässig die Schultern zu zucken. "Ich weiß."

"Also dann", sagt Kurt lächelnd und beugt sich vor, um Blaine auf die Wange zu küssen. Er schaut auf die Uhr. "Uns bleiben noch ein paar Stunden, bevor wir zum Flughafen müssen, ich springe schnell unter die Dusche, in Ordnung?"

"Okay", sagt Blaine und will eigentlich nicht, dass Kurt geht – dabei ist _er_ doch derjenige, der geht.

 

*** * ***

 

Während Kurt duscht, geht Blaine seinen Koffer durch. Er ist sicher, dass er etwas vergessen hat und kontrolliert zum dritten Mal die Liste, die er mit Kurt zusammen gemacht hat: Zahnbürste (ja), Pyjama (ja), Unterwäsche (ja), Medikamente (ja), Badesachen (ja), Rasierschaum (ja), Shampoo (ja), Notfalltelefonnummern (ja). Er hat alles, dessen ist er sich sicher, aber dennoch wird er das schleichende Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas vergessen hat.

Aber er nimmt an, dass Cooper ihm alles besorgen kann, was er möglicherweise vergessen hat, und Kurt ist sehr gewissenhaft – wahrscheinlich ist er also nur paranoid. Er lenkt sich ab, indem er für Kurt Eier macht – entschlossen, wenigstens _etwas_ nützliches zu machen, bevor er geht. Er macht Rührei, würzt es mit Salz und Pfeffer, so wie Kurt es gerne mag und richtet es gerade auf einem Teller an, als Kurt aus dem Bad in die Küche kommt – in Jogginghosen und T-Shirt, ein Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt.

"Rühreier!", ruft Kurt allzu enthusiastisch und Blaine weiß, wie schwer es für ihn ist. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie für länger als eine Nacht voneinander getrennt sein werden, seit Blaine vor fast zwei Jahren aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen ist. Blaine weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, seine Kehle ist wie ausgetrocknet, also setzen sie sich hin und essen und Kurt hakt seinen Fuß hinter Blaines Wade und vielleicht wird ja alles gar nicht so schlimm werden.

 

*** * ***

 

Bis sie am Flughafen sind. Blaine kann Kurt ansehen, wie er versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und wie er sich auf die Lippe beißt, um zu verhindern, dass sie zittert. Sie haben Blaines Gepäck aufgegeben, er hält sein Flugticket fest in der Hand und vor ihnen liegt jetzt unheilverkündend der Sicherheitsbereich – ein klickendes, blinkendes Symbol des Abschiednehmens.

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst." Die Worte sind nur ein Flüstern und Kurt blickt zu Boden.

Blaine schluckt, räuspert sich, schluckt noch einmal. "Es sind nur zehn Tage", sagt er und ergreift Kurts Hand, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken.

"Ich weiß, aber ich werde dich so schrecklich vermissen." Seine Stimme bricht mitten im Satz und in seinen Augen schimmern viel zu viele Tränen.

"Ich werde dir simsen und... dich jeden Tag, ähm, anrufen. Du wirst nicht mal merken, dass ich nicht da bin."

Kurt lacht gequält und wischt sich die Tränen weg, die übergeflossen sind. "Jeden Tag?"

"Zehn Mal am Tag", versichert Blaine und kommt einen Schritt näher, um Kurt einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. "Du wirst bald die Nase voll haben von mir."

"Das ist unmöglich", erwidert Kurt, legt Blaine die Arme um den Hals und zieht ihn fest an sich. Er atmet tief ein, als wolle er den Augenblick fest in seiner Erinnerung behalten – wie Blaine riecht, wie er sich anfühlt, die Wärme, die ihre Körper ausstrahlen. Blaine schließt die Augen und lässt sein Kinn auf Kurts Schulter ruhen. "Jetzt geh und zeig L.A., was es die ganze Zeit verpasst hat", flüstert Kurt und drückt Blaine noch einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine und hält Kurt noch für einen Moment ganz fest und dann dreht Kurt ihn um und schubst ihn in Richtung Security.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Und Blaine stützt sich auf seinen Stock und er weiß genau – wenn er jetzt nicht geht, dann wird Kurt ihn womöglich niemals gehen lassen. Nachdem er den Sicherheitsbereich passiert hat, dreht er sich um und kann Kurt gerade noch am Eingang stehen sehen, die Wangen rot vom Weinen, aber ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Er winkt, wirft ihm eine Kusshand zu und Blaine erwidert die Geste, dreht sich um und sucht nach seinem Handy.

 **An Cooper [12:46]** _Bin durch die Security durch. Kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen!!!_

Er steckt das Handy wieder in seine Tasche, verzieht den Mund zu einem Lächeln und zum ersten Mal ist er nicht nervös. Er ist bereit.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurts Fingerknöchel sind weiß, so fest umklammert er das Lenkrad auf dem Weg vom Flughafen nachhause. Er bemüht sich tapfer, nicht zu weinen.

Es gelingt ihm nicht.

*** * ***

 

Als Blaine sein Gate erreicht, hat er noch eine Stunde Zeit. Auf dem Flughafen herrscht Hochbetrieb, Geschäftsleute in Anzügen laufen eilig zwischen den Terminals hin und her, Familien ziehen müde aussehende Kinder durch die Flure hinter sich her, im Terminal belagern Paare viel zu viele Sitzplätze. Der einzige freie Platz ist mit einem Rollstuhlsymbol gekennzeichnet und dort wird er sich ganz bestimmt nicht hinsetzen, wo er mit seinem Stock in der Hand sowieso schon viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Also schlendert er durchs Terminal, stöbert in einem Buchladen herum, kauft ein dünnes Taschenbuch, das einigermaßen interessant aussieht, macht eine Pinkelpause in der Bäckerei nebenan und kauft sich die größte, klebrigste Zimtschnecke, die er finden kann.

Er schickt Kurt ein Foto (denn obwohl Kurt die gesättigten Fettsäuren bemäkeln und Bemerkungen machen wird, dass er 'bald nicht mehr in seine engsten Jeans passt', so kennt Blaine doch seine Schwäche für alles, was mit süßem Zuckerguss überzogen ist) und macht sich dann auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Gate. Dort angekommen lehnt er sich an die Wand, klemmt sich seinen Stock unter den Arm, macht sich über die Zimtschnecke her und schließt genüsslich stöhnend die Augen. In einem Augenblick der Geschmacksekstase beschließt er: wenn es einen Grund gibt, warum er dankbar dafür ist, noch am Leben zu sein, dann wegen der köstlichen Backwaren.

"Blaine?" Eine Stimme lässt ihn verwundert die Augen aufmachen und sich umschauen. "Du meine Güte, Blaine!"

Und dann entdeckt er den Besitzer der Stimme, einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der quer durch den Raum auf ihn zukommt.

"Mike?", fragt Blaine überrascht. Er klappt den Deckel der Pappschachtel zu und stellt sich etwas aufrechter hin – weg von der Wand.

"Wow, hallo", ruft Mike aus, als er ihn erreicht. Er mustert ihn ausgiebig und Blaine fühlt sich plötzlich verlegen; ist sich der Steifheit seines Arms, seines schiefen Lächelns und des Stockes, den er mit einer Hand fest umklammert hält, nur allzu sehr bewusst.

"Das ist eine, ähm, eine Überraschung", sagt Blaine und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Das kann man wohl sagen", pflichtet Mike ihm bei und lächelt ihn auf eine Art an, von der Blaine sich wünschte, er könnte sie erwidern. "Wohin bist du unterwegs?"

Blaine blinzelt ein paar Mal und fühlt sich von der Unterhaltung leicht überfordert. Er ist noch damit beschäftigt, die Überraschung zu verarbeiten, Mike hier zu treffen; an einem Ort, von dem er sich völlige Anonymität versprochen hat. "Ähm, ich fliege nach Los Angeles, meinen Bruder besuchen", erklärt er und weiß nicht so recht, wo er hinschauen soll. Unter Mikes besorgtem Blick fühlt er sich ein wenig unwohl. "Und du?"

"Oh, ich komme gerade aus Chicago, wo Tina und ich jetzt leben – ich weiß nicht, ob Kurt es dir erzählt hat. Ich bin für ein paar Tage geschäftlich hier."

"Oh", sagt Blaine und nickt zu Mikes Worten. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er kann fühlen, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigt, seine Nervosität zunimmt und er weiß einfach nicht, was er machen soll; weiß nicht mehr, wie er mit jemandem kommunizieren soll; nicht ohne Kurt, der die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm weglenkt, der ihm eine Pause verschafft, wenn er sein Zögern bemerkt.

"Ist das Jodi Picoult?", fragt Mike belustigt und zeigt auf das Taschenbuch unter Blaines Arm.

Blaine zieht es hervor und schaut auf das Titelblatt. "Äh... ja?" Der Name kommt ihm bekannt vor, überlegt er, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, wo er ihn schon einmal gehört hat.

"Tina liebt ihre Bücher, aber ich fand sie immer ein bisschen zu gekünstelt", bemerkt Mike. "Wirst du es lesen?"

Blaine blickt auf das Buch hinab und dann wieder hoch zu Mike. "Also, ich werde es nicht als Malbuch benutzen."

Mike wird rot und Blaine weiß, dass es ihm peinlich sein muss; wie unsicher er sich bei diesem Gespräch fühlen muss; wie unangenehm diese Situation für sie beide ist.

"Wie geht es Tina?", startet Blaine einen Versuch, denn er wünscht sich so sehr, dass diese Unterhaltung erfolgreich verläuft. Er will nicht, dass es Mike am Ende leid tut, überhaupt auf ihn zugekommen und hallo gesagt zu haben.

"Sie ist wieder schwanger." Mike strahlt, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, diese Neuigkeit an den Mann zu bringen und er grinst übers ganze Gesicht. "Ich weiß es seit Montag."

"Das ist großartig, Mike", sagt Blaine und versucht, aufrichtig zu klingen, während er sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern versucht, ob er je etwas von ihrem ersten Baby erfahren hat. Und er fragt sich, was er noch alles vom Leben seiner Freunde verpasst und vergessen hat; wie viele Meilensteine und Wendepunkte seine Freunde erreicht haben, von denen er nicht einmal etwas weiß. "Ich freue mich so für euch."

"Danke", sagt Mike und strahlt immer noch. "Wenn wir das nächste Mal alle in New York sind, dann müssen wir uns unbedingt treffen. Rosalyn ist noch nicht hier gewesen, aber Tina spielt immer wieder darauf an." Mike hält inne und Blaine weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er versucht sich zu erinnern, wie er _früher_ solche zwanglosen Unterhaltungen geführt hat; wie er ohne zu zögern jeden angesprochen hat; wie soziale Interaktionen geradezu sein Lebenselixier gewesen sind – neue Leute kennenlernen, sich mit alten Freunden treffen, mit zukünftigen Schülern reden. Dieser Blaine ist er jetzt nicht mehr, das weiß er, aber er spürt den Verlust immer noch tief in sich drin – ein leerer Ort der Unschlüssigkeit, dort wo einst sein Selbstvertrauen war.

"Also wo ist Kurt?", fragt Mike nach einem kurzen Schweigen und blickt sich um.

Blaine räuspert sich und atmet tief ein. "Er ist daheim geblieben", antwortet er in klaren Worten. "Ich fliege ganz allein." Er beißt sich auf die Lippe. Es gefällt ihm nicht, wie mitleiderregend er klingt, als wäre er ein Kind, das sich zum ersten Mal aufmacht, die große, weite Welt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden.

"Das ist toll, Blaine", sagt Mike mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Sein Blick zuckt kurz hinab auf Blaines Stock und dann wieder nach oben. "Du siehst richtig gut aus. Ich war in New York, als du noch, ähm, noch im Krankenhaus warst." Jetzt ist es an Mike zu zögern. Sein Lächeln wird etwas unsicherer, sein Blick traurig und Blaine wünschte, er könnte einfach im Boden versinken und verschwinden. "Du siehst gut aus", wiederholt Mike, streckt die Hand aus und drückt Blaines Schulter. "Ich bin so froh, zu sehen, dass es dir gut geht."

Gut ist relativ, denkt Blaine, aber er fühlt sich schlecht, weil Mike es doch ehrlich meint. Er ist wirklich froh, Blaine zu sehen, ist froh, dass es ihm gut geht, und wenn Blaine sich auch nicht daran erinnert, so weiß er doch, dass sein Anblick im Krankenhaus ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen sein muss. Etwas, woran sich die meisten Menschen nicht gerne erinnern – eine Erinnerung, die man ungern mit seinen Freunden in Verbindung bringt.

"Danke", sagt Blaine und versucht, ernst zu klingen, denn er weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Mike so aufrichtig froh ist, ihn zu sehen. Aber es ist ihm trotzdem ein wenig peinlich, dass so eine Aussage überhaupt nötig ist. Dass jeder, der ihn von _vorher_ kennt, ihn immer mit seinem alten Selbst vergleichen wird; dass er seine Schwächen entdecken wird und ihm sagen wird, wie sehr er sich _verbessert_ hat, wie _gut_ er jetzt aussieht. Als müsse er stolz sein auf die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht ganz ohne Stock laufen kann; dass er immer noch Hilfe braucht, um sich morgens anzuziehen; dass er sich nicht daran erinnert, dass seine Freunde jetzt Kinder haben. Dass die anderen in ihrem Leben so weit gekommen sind und er sich immer noch mit kindlichen Erfolgen abmüht. Auf der Stelle tritt.

Über ihren Köpfen ertönt eine blecherne Stimme und teilt ihnen mit, dass das Boarding für Blaines Flug beginnt und Blaine tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, deutet auf das Gate und fühlt sich seltsam fehl am Platz.

"Gute Reise, Blaine", sagt Mike, beugt sich vor und umarmt ihn kurz und fest und Blaine schließt, verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch, für einen Moment die Augen.

"Danke", murmelt er, löst sich von Mike und tritt einen Schritt zurück, bevor er innehält. "Viel Glück, Mike, mit, ähm, mit dem Baby."

Mike nickt lächelnd und verspricht ihm, "wir schicken euch Bilder", während er davongeht und Blaine kurz zuwinkt. Blaine kann nicht wirklich zurückwinken, mit dem Stock in der einen und der Zimtschneckenschachtel in der anderen Hand, deshalb wackelt er nur mit einem Finger und schaut seinem alten Freund lächelnd hinterher, als der aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet.

Er dreht sich zu seinem Gate um, wo die Leute sich in einer Schlange aufgestellt haben, weil sie möglichst schnell ins Flugzeug wollen, wo sie doch nur erneut werden warten müssen. Er wirft den Rest der Zimtschnecke in den Mülleimer und reiht sich in die Warteschlange ein.

 

* * *

 

Sein Sitz im Flugzeug ist eng und unbequem und er ist überaus dankbar, dass er am Gang sitzt (er hatte rundheraus abgelehnt, dass Kurt ihm einen behindertengerechten Platz bucht, obwohl er wusste, dass dann alles etwas einfacher wäre. Aber er kann es nicht ertragen, wenn die Leute ihn anstarren; sich fragen, warum wohl so ein junger Mensch den Platz braucht, der normalerweise für Senioren reserviert ist; wenn sie ihn mustern und herauszufinden versuchen, was ihn von allen anderen unterscheidet). Er zieht sein Handy heraus und seine Finger schweben über den Textnachrichten von Kurt. Er denkt darüber nach, ihm von Mike zu erzählen; ihm zu erzählen, dass es ein Fehler war; dass er nicht bereit ist, die Welt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Noch nicht. Aber.

Aber ist das nicht der Grund, warum er das hier macht? Zuhause zu sitzen, zu Gruppentreffen und mit Kurt einkaufen zu gehen, all das weckt in ihm den Wunsch, _mehr_ zu machen, löst das Verlangen, das Bedürfnis aus, etwas anderes zu machen, auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein, der Welt zu beweisen, dass er es _kann_. Es sich selbst zu beweisen.

Er schaltet sein Handy aus, schiebt es zurück in seine Hosentasche und macht es sich bequem.

 

* * *

 

Kurt ist nicht trübselig. Kurt bläst kein Trübsal. Er begegnet schweren Zeiten mit Anmut und Takt. Ein Leben voller nicht enden wollender Umbrüche und Schwierigkeiten hat ihn gelehrt, dass Trübsal blasen nur zur Folge hat, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlt als sowieso schon und das ist jetzt wirklich nicht....

Kurt lässt den eiscreme-verschmierten Löffel auf den Couchtisch fallen und seufzt. Und _wie_ er Trübsal bläst. Es ist kaum vier Stunden her, seit er Blaine zum Flughafen gebracht hat und er befindet sich bereits im freien Fall in ein trostloses Loch der Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung und... wie konnte er nur davon ausgehen, zehn solcher Tage zu überleben? Er würde Blaine am liebsten schreiben, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut geht (und das tut es, nach dem Foto der größten Zimtschnecke, die er je gesehen hat, zu urteilen), aber Blaine ist immer noch in der Luft. Sein sechs-Stunden Flug ist gerade mal zur Hälfte vorbei.

Belle reibt ihren Kopf an Kurts Bein, legt die Schnauze auf sein Knie und schaut ihn mit diesen großen, verständigen Augen an, wie nur Hunde sie haben.

"Vermisst du ihn auch schon?", fragt er sie und krault sie hinter ihren Schlappohren. "Ich weiß, dass er sich das gewünscht hat, und auch _ich_ habe es für ihn gewollt, aber..."

Seine Kehle wird eng und er praktiziert die Atemübungen, die ihm die Therapeutin (auf die Blaine bestanden hat) beigebracht hat, um mit der allgegenwärtigen Panik umzugehen, die er einfach nicht los wird.

"Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er weg ist", bringt Kurt mit zittriger Stimme heraus und er fühlt sich so armselig, aber er kann einfach nichts dagegen tun. Er erlaubt Belle, neben ihm aufs Sofa zu springen, nimmt sie fest in den Arm und weint.

 

* * *

 

Cooper wartet breit grinsend am Ausgang auf Blaine und wedelt mit den Armen, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Blaine fällt ihm dankbar um den Hals und drückt sich an ihn. Sechs Stunden sind viel zu lang, um in einem Flugzeug zu sitzen, wenn der Kabinendruck ständig schwankt und seine Ohren immer wieder zufallen, ganz gleich wie viel Kaugummi er kaut und er kann bereits spüren, wie sich Kopfschmerzen hinter seinen Augen ankündigen. Als Cooper ihn fragt, ob er heimgehen und erst einmal schlafen will, bringt er nur ein Nicken zustande.

Der lange Flug und seine Sehnsucht nach Kurt haben ihn ausgezehrt, aber Cooper hängt sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken und protestiert, als Blaine seine Tasche selbst tragen will. Er setzt ihm eine Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, als ihn die helle kalifornische Sonne blinzeln lässt, schaltet das Radio aus, als Blaine sich auf den Beifahrersitz seines Wagen setzt und obwohl Kurt und der Rest seines Lebens 3000 Meilen weit weg sind, werden die Zuneigung und Fürsorge seines Bruders immer ein klein wenig wie ein Zuhause sein.

 

*** * ***

 

Als seine Tränen versiegt sind und sein Gesicht vom Weinen ganz aufgedunsen ist, nimmt Kurt Belle mit hinaus in den Garten, lässt sich auf die Verandaschaukel fallen und holt sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Er starrt es eine Weile lang an und kaut nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er seine Kontaktliste durchsucht und eine Nummer auswählt.

"Hallo Kurt!" Bereits beim dritten Rufton meldet sich Rachel und für einen Tag wie heute klingt ihre Stimme viel zu fröhlich. "Was ist los? Ist Blaine nicht heute weggeflogen?"

....von all den Dingen, die sie hätte sagen können.

"Ja", bringt Kurt gerade so mit zittriger Stimme heraus.

Aus dem Hörer ertönt ein mitfühlender Ton. "Ach, Schatz", sagt Rachel. "Geht es dir gut?"

Kurt schnieft, beißt sich auf die Lippe und weigert sich, am Telefon zu weinen – er kann drüber stehen, er wird sich nicht in ein Häufchen Elend verwandeln, nur weil Blaine seit popeligen sechs Stunden weg ist.

"Ich bin nur...", er hält inne, muss tief Luft holen, um die Kontrolle über seine Stimme nicht zu verlieren. "Ich überreagiere nur, es ist blöd, ich weiß, es ist nur... es ist nur..." Er weiß nicht, wie er den Satz beenden soll. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde er gleich durchdrehen; als wäre die Tatsache, dass Blaine von ihm weggegangen und in ein Flugzeug gestiegen ist, gleichbedeutend mit dem Verlust einer Gliedmaße; als hätte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er die nächsten zehn Tage überstehen soll, wenn er es kaum für ein paar Stunden schafft.

"Es ist in Ordnung, dass du ihn vermisst", sagt Rachel und ihr Verständnis ärgert ihn.

"Das tu ich", gesteht Kurt und schaut zu, wie Belle ein armes, ahnungsloses Eichhörnchen quer durch den Garten jagt. "Aber es geht nicht nur _darum_ , es geht um... was, wenn ihm etwas zustößt und ich bin nicht da?"

Ein Summen. "Du weißt, dass Cooper auf Blaine achtgeben wird."

"Aber vielleicht weiß er nicht, dass –"

"Kurt", unterbricht Rachel ihn mit fester Stimme. "Du musst endlich damit anfangen, Blaine zuzutrauen auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und du weißt, dass Cooper nie zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas geschieht. Er wird einen großartigen Urlaub verbringen und bevor du dich versiehst, wird er wieder zurück sein. Okay?"

Kurt nickt und stimmt ihr kleinlaut zu. Er hat keine Kraft mehr zum Streiten.

"Ich erledige noch ein paar Anrufe und du kommst rüber zu mir und dann werden wir es uns richtig gut gehen lassen, verstanden?"

"Ja." Kurt kann ihr nur zustimmen. Er drückt sich vom Boden ab und die Verandaschaukel schwingt mit quietschenden Ketten leicht vor und zurück.

"Gut. Dann bis gleich."

  *** * ***

 

Die Fahrt durch Los Angeles verläuft ruhig; kaum zehn Minuten nachdem sie den Flughafen verlassen haben, ist Blaine eingeschlafen. Der Sicherheitsgurt dient seinem Kopf als unbequemes Kissen, aber es scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Cooper verstellt während der gesamten Fahrt immer wieder die Klimaanlage, weil er möchte, dass Blaine sich so wohl fühlt wie möglich, dass er sich so gut wie möglich ausruhen kann. Als sie an einer roten Ampel anhalten, schreibt er Lauren eine Nachricht, dass sie Blaines Bett richten soll – das Essen kann noch warten.

Sie brauchen fast eine Stunde bis nach Burbank, weil es wegen eines Unfalls nur im Schneckentempo weitergeht, und Cooper summt vor sich hin und wirft gelegentlich einen verstohlenen Blick auf Blaine. Er sieht müde aus und hat eine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Cooper hatte sich wegen des Fluges Sorgen gemacht und er weiß, dass sie als erstes Blaines Medikamente durchgehen müssen, wenn sie nachhause kommen, um herauszufinden, was er für seine Kopfschmerzen braucht.

Sie biegen in die Auffahrt von Coopers bescheidenem Heim ein und als der Motor zum Stillstand kommt, regt sich Blaine und öffnet die Augen. "Wa..."

"Wir sind da, Zwerg", sagt Cooper leise und schaut zu, wie Blaine sich mit dem Gurt abmüht. Es juckt ihn in den Fingern, hinüberzugreifen und ihm zu helfen, aber er erinnert sich an all die Telefonate, in denen sich Blaine darüber beschwert hat, dass Kurt eben genau das immer macht.

Er kennt inzwischen die Details von Blaines Rückfall im Januar. Ein sehr nervöser Kurt hatte ihn vorgewarnt, dass Blaine nicht wollte, dass er davon weiß, aber wenn Blaine solch eine lange Zeit mit ihm zusammen verbrachte, dann musste er davon erfahren. Und Cooper war überrascht gewesen, dass ihn das Wissen, dass Blaine ihm das vorenthalten hatte, gar nicht verletzte. Er kennt Blaine, er weiß, wie sehr er es hasst, vor anderen eine Schwäche zu zeigen; er weiß, wie peinlich es ihm ist, dass er so hilfsbedürftig gewesen ist; er weiß, dass er das Bedürfnis hat, jedem zu zeigen, wie stark er ist. Cooper weiß es bereits – er glaubt nicht, dass er irgend jemanden kennt, der so stark ist wie sein kleiner Bruder – und nichts, ganz gleich wie viele Rückfälle Blaine noch haben wird, wird ihn etwas anderes denken lassen.

Als sie auf Coopers Haus zugehen, muss Blaine vor der strahlenden Sonne die Augen zukneifen. Er stützt sich mit der rechten Seite schwer auf seinen Stock und Cooper würde ihn am liebsten stützen, aber stattdessen packt er nur seine Reisetasche noch fester mit den Händen. Lauren wartet direkt hinter der Eingangstür auf sie. Sie hat ihre dunklen Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten hochgesteckt, knetet nervös die Hände und lächelt zögernd.

"Hallo Blaine, es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen", begrüßt sie ihn, geht auf ihn zu und schließt ihn in die Arme. Blaine murmelt etwas zur Antwort und lässt den Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen. Es ist fast zwei Jahre her, seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hat. Damals war er noch im Krankenhaus und Cooper weiß, dass es ein regelrechter Schock ist, ihn jetzt zu sehen. Er kann es selbst immer noch nicht glauben, wenn er seinen Bruder anschaut - die schlimme Erinnerung schiebt sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund, ein schrecklicher Traum, der einfach nicht vergehen will.

Und Blaine schmiegt sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen an sie und sie wirft Cooper einen wissenden Blick zu und streichelt Blaine mit der Hand über den Rücken. Sie hat immer schon eine Schwäche für ihn gehabt.

"Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer hergerichtet", sagt sie, als Blaine sich aus ihrer Umarmung löst. Er sieht zunehmend benommen aus, sein Blick ist unstet und er scheint das Zimmer um sich herum gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Cooper macht sich zunehmend Sorgen. "Was hältst du von einem Nickerchen?"

Blaine nickt langsam und abwesend. Lauren hält ihn an den Schultern fest und schiebt ihn durch den Flur vor sich her und zum ersten Mal ist Cooper dankbar, dass ihr Haus kein Obergeschoss hat. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Blaine jetzt noch Stufen bewältigen könnte. Das Gästezimmer ist nicht groß, aber das Bett ist bequem (das weiß Cooper aus erster Hand, von dem ein oder anderen Ehestreit, den er bis jetzt nie hat gewinnen können) und der Schrank ist groß genug, dass Blaines Sachen für zehn Tage darin Platz finden. Lauren lässt Blaine aufs Bett setzen und weist Cooper an, die Jalousien zu schließen und nach seinen Tabletten und einem Paar Jogginghosen zu suchen.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Birdy?" fragt sie, während Cooper Blaines Tasche durchwühlt. Sie benutzt den Spitznamen, mit dem sie ihn immer so gern aufgezogen hat, obwohl er sich nie wirklich darüber beschwert hat.

"Kopfschmerzen", murmelt Blaine und Lauren gibt einen mitfühlenden Ton von sich und fängt sachte an, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd aufzumachen. Blaine wehrt sich nicht, sondern sieht ihr nur mit traurigem Blick dabei zu. Als er nur noch sein Unterhemd anhat, steht er plötzlich auf und kippt beinahe vornüber.

Lauren schreit überrascht auf, fängt ihn auf und drückt ihn wieder zurück aufs Bett. "Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?", fragt sie in bewusst unbeschwertem Tonfall und Cooper ist froh, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen die Situation im Griff hat. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, wie sehr er sich immer auf Kurt verlassen hatte, wenn er zu Besuch war. Wie Kurt immer automatisch wusste, was zu tun war, was Blaine brauchte, wie er ihn vor Schaden bewahrte.

"Du musst nicht...", Blaine zuckt zusammen und greift sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. "Ich kann... meine Hosen."

Lauren nickt, legt Blaine sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und reibt ihm mit dem Daumen beschwichtigend darüber. "Ich weiß, dass du das selbst kannst", sagt sie und Cooper kann sehen, wie Blaine sich unter ihrer Hand entspannt. Nachdem sie seit Jahren Massagetherapien praktiziert, ist ihr das in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Dieses Bedürfnis, dieser Wunsch zu besänftigen; Menschen dabei zu helfen, sich zu entspannen, locker zu lassen; ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. "Aber darf ich dir ausnahmsweise dabei helfen?"

Blaine nickt kurz, streckt die Hände aus und hält sich an Lauren fest, als sie ihm beim Aufstehen hilft, ihm schnell aus seiner Jeans und in die weichen Jogginghosen hinein hilft, die Cooper in seiner Tasche gefunden hat.

"Willst du deine Tabletten?", fragt Cooper und fühlt sich nutzlos, während Lauren Blaine aufs Bett zurück bugsiert und ihn zudeckt.

Blaine schüttelt langsam den Kopf und schaut Cooper mit verschlafenem Blick an. "Ich muss nur ausschlafen", murmelt er und sein Kopf fällt zurück aufs Kissen, als hätte etwas alle Kraft aus ihm herausgesaugt – eine Schlenkerpuppe in der Gestalt seines Bruders. Lauren beugt sich vor, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen und drückt seine Schulter, bevor sie sich umdreht, Cooper vielsagend anschaut und aus dem Zimmer geht.

Cooper atmet ein. Aus.

"Also gut." Er legt die Tabletten neben das Bett, zusammen mit einer Flasche Wasser, die er in Blaines Rucksack gefunden hat.

"Tut mir leid." Kaum verständliches Gemurmel unter dem Deckenberg, mit dem er zugedeckt ist.

"Was tut dir leid?", fragt Cooper, legt Blaine zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter und fühlt, wie er sich darunter bewegt.

"Deinen Tag ruiniert." Der Deckenberg bewegt sich und Blaine blinzelt müde zu ihm auf.

"Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert, Zwerg", versucht Cooper, ihm zu versichern. Er bemüht sich, glaubhaft zu klingen... und wie macht Kurt das nur? Kaum eine Stunde und er fühlt sich schon verloren und erschöpft. "Ich werde mich auch ein bisschen hinlegen." Er tut so, als müsste er gähnen, laut und übertrieben, und Blaine lacht schnaubend.

"Du Lügner."

"Ich? Niemals." Cooper lächelt und drückt sanft Blaines Schulter. "Schlaf ein bisschen Blainey Bär, und lad deine Batterien wieder auf."

"Nenn mich nicht so." Blaine schlägt nach Coopers Hand und Cooper kichert.

"Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder", sagt er, hält inne und steht dann auf, um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Er hört Blaines leises "lieb dich auch", als er gerade die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ist bereits beim zweiten Glas Wein. Er sitzt zusammengesunken auf Rachels Sofa, starrt auf sein Handy und fragt sich, wieso Blaine noch nicht angerufen hat, als der Bildschirm mit einem Anruf aufleuchtet und Coopers Name erscheint.

"Cooper?", meldet er sich und schaut Rachel an, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzt.

"Hallo Kurt." Coopers Stimme klingt durchs Telefon anders, tiefer, mit einem Hauch Müdigkeit.

"Wie geht es Blaine?", fragt Kurt und es ist ihm egal, dass er gerade alle Formalitäten einer normalen Unterhaltung überspringt. Seit Stunden lebt er in der quälenden Ungewissheit, ob Blaine es geschafft hat, ob es ihm gut geht, wie sein Flug gelaufen ist.

"Er ist, ähm", Cooper hält inne und Kurt spürt, wie sich ihm der Magen umdreht – Angst, Panik und allumfassende Sorge erfüllen ihn. "Der Flug hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, glaube ich."

"Geht es ihm gut?", fragt Kurt – _verlangt er zu wissen –_ er kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Blaine etwas passiert ist und er nicht da sein kann, um ihm zu helfen. Er vertraut Cooper, weiß, wie gut er es meint, aber er versteht es einfach nicht, er ist nicht dabei gewesen, hat es nicht erlebt, weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

"Er wird schon wieder, Kurt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er schläft jetzt. Ich glaube die Luftdruckschwankungen haben Kopfschmerzen ausgelöst." Trotz der Zuversicht in Coopers Stimme, kann er auch Besorgnis mitschwingen hören.

"Hat er was genommen, ich bin sicher, dass ich all seine Medikamente eingepackt habe. Ich könnte den Arzt fragen, ob er ein Rezept an eine Apotheke bei euch in der Nähe faxen – "

"Kurt." Cooper unterbricht ihn, Kurt schnauft aufgeregt und Rachel legt ihm tröstend eine Hand aufs Knie. "Blaine geht es gut. Ich habe ihm seine Medikamente ans Bett gelegt, falls er sie möchte. Er hat nur Kopfschmerzen, nach so einem langen Flug ist das nicht überraschend. Lauren und ich kümmern uns um ihn, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Kurt hält das Handy fest umklammert, schließt die Augen, atmet durch die Nase ein, durch den Mund aus und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl von Rachels Hand. Er sehnt sich so sehr nach Blaine, dass es ihm körperlich _wehtut_ , als hätte er etwas verloren, das er zum Überleben braucht – als wäre ihm ein lebenswichtiges Organ herausgeschnitten worden.

"In Ordnung", bringt er nach einer Weile endlich heraus. "Also... sagst du ihm, dass er mich anrufen soll, wenn er aufwacht? Bitte?"

"Natürlich", versichert Cooper und Kurt fühlt sich leer, wie ein Ballon ohne Luft. Sie beenden das Gespräch und legen auf. Kurt starrt auf das Telefon in seiner Hand und spürt, wie ihm verräterische Tränen in die Augen steigen.

"Ach, Schatz", sagt Rachel und zieht ihn an sich und er weiß nicht, _warum_ er sich so fühlt; er müsste da doch eigentlich drüber stehen, stärker sein. Blaine ist noch nicht einmal _einen_ Tag weg, da hat er schon einen Nervenzusammenbruch, das ist erbärmlich, er weiß es, aber er kann nichts dagegen machen. Er kann es nicht aufhalten.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist." Seine Stimme klingt dünn und er versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und verzieht das Gesicht.

"Nichts ist los, Herzchen", besänftigt Rachel und streicht ihm übers Haar und unter normalen Umständen wäre Kurt von den ständigen Kosenamen genervt, aber zur Zeit ist ihm das ziemlich egal. "Du vermisst ihn, das ist ganz normal nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt."

"Ist es das?", fragt Kurt schniefend und konzentriert seine Sinne auf die Wärme, die Rachel neben ihm ausstrahlt, das Sofa unter ihm, das kühle Weinglas in seiner Hand.

"Na ja, vielleicht bist du ja ein klein wenig co-abhängig, aber das ist ganz verständlich, nachdem ihr so lange aufeinander angewiesen wart."

Kurt lehnt sich zurück und starrt Rachel an. "Co-abhängig?"

Rachel beißt sich auf die Lippe und nickt zögernd. "Ich meine, das ist jetzt wirklich nichts Schlimmes", sie blickt zur Seite und schwenkt den Wein in ihrem Glas. "Aber das bist du schon ein bisschen."

"Wow. Was bin ich froh, dass ich hierher gekommen bin, um ein wenig _Trost_ zu finden", sagt Kurt und nimmt einen Schluck Wein. "Du gibst mir heute ja wirklich extra Streicheleinheiten."

"Kurt...", sagt Rachel in diesem Ton, den sie immer hat, wenn sie versucht, jemandem etwas verständlich zu machen, was eigentlich ganz offensichtlich ist und Kurt ist jetzt wahrhaftig nicht in der Stimmung dafür. "Es ist eine Tatsache. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gemacht, das _du_ gerne machst? Etwas ohne Blaine?"

Kurt starrt mit finsterem Blick den Couchtisch an und antwortet nicht.

"Ich vergesse nie, dich zu meinen After-Partys einzuladen und ich weiß, dass du meine Karaoke-Einladungen auf Facebook bekommst, aber", sie zuckt mit den Schultern, "du kommst nie, weil du daheim bei Blaine bleiben musst."

Heißer Zorn steigt in Kurt hoch und er nimmt sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um zu atmen, bevor er etwas sagt, das er später bereut.

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich den Karaoke-Abend verpasst habe", zischt er und er bereut bereits zutiefst, hergekommen zu sein. "Und dass die Betreuung meines Verlobten für mich Priorität hatte, der – falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst – eine schwere Hirnverletzung erlitten hat."

"Das weiß ich", sagt Rachel leise und ihr verständnisvoller Ton macht Kurt nur noch wütender. "Du hast ihm so wunderbar geholfen, das weiß ich. Es ist nur...", sie hält inne und kaut auf ihrer Lippe. "Es ist manchmal nicht leicht, dich so zu sehen. Es gab früher so viele Sachen, die du gern gemacht hast und jetzt... Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du nicht mehr weißt, wer _du_ bist. Nicht du-und-Blaine. Sondern nur _du_."

Kurt schweigt, er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. So sehr er Rachel auch gerade hasst... etwas an ihren Worten lässt ihn innehalten, löst ein ungutes Gefühl aus, tief in seinem Bauch. Er weiß, dass er viele Dinge verpasst hat – Partys, Shows und Ereignisse im Leben seiner Freunde, in seinem eigenen Leben – aber es war ihm ziemlich egal, er hat es einfach nicht zugelassen, weil Blaine ihn dringender gebraucht hat. Blaine musste auf so vieles verzichten, also würde Kurt das auch tun – er hat Blaine immer zur Seite gestanden und das bereut er nicht eine Sekunde lang, aber...

...aber.... aber Blaine geht es jetzt besser, er kann viel mehr machen, kann allein daheim bleiben und auf eigene Faust in die Öffentlichkeit gehen, Erledigungen machen und sich mit Freunden treffen – letzte Woche ist er sogar ohne Kurt ins Kino gegangen. Und Kurt... macht so etwas nicht. Er geht arbeiten, kommt heim, sorgt sich ums Geld und um Termine und was sie zu Abend essen sollen und er gönnt sich nicht eine Minute um durchzuatmen. Um nachzudenken. Um zu _sein_.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schmiegt er sich fest an Rachels Seite, schließt die Augen und versucht, nicht zu denken.

Vielleicht hat Rachel ja recht.

 

**13\. Juni 2020**

_Samstag_

Als Blaine blinzelnd die Augen aufmacht, ist das Zimmer von schwachem Morgenlicht erhellt. Sein Kopf fühlt sich noch etwas benebelt an – eine Folge von Kopfschmerzen und zu viel Schlaf; er streckt ächzend die Arme über den Kopf und versucht sich zu erinnern, wo er ist. Das Zimmer kommt ihm nicht bekannt vor. Es ist warm und gemütlich, mit purpur-farbenen Wänden und schweren roten Vorhänge vor den Fenstern. Er schaut sich blinzelnd um und entdeckt seine Reisetasche in der Ecke, erinnert sich an ein Flugzeug, einen Abschied, Coopers warme Umarmung. Cooper. Los Angeles. Burbank.

Als Blaine sich daran erinnert, kann er kaum sein Grinsen unterdrücken, krabbelt unter der Decke hervor und findet festen Halt auf dem kühlen Holzfußboden. Im Flur draußen vor seinem Zimmer ist es dunkel und Blaine fragt sich, ob es für die anderen wohl noch zu früh zum Aufwachen ist, aber er weiß, dass er jetzt sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen wird, also kommt er aus seinem Zimmer.

Nachdem er im Bad war, das er hinter der ersten Tür auf der rechten Seite gefunden hat, geht er den Flur entlang, wobei er eine Hand zum Gleichgewicht halten an der Wand entlanggleiten lässt, bis er in einem Wohnzimmer landet. Er weiß, dass er gestern hier gewesen ist, aber seine Erinnerung ist undeutlich, wie immer nach einer Migräne.

Es ist ein schönes Zimmer. Die Grünpflanzen, die in den Ecken hängen, überziehen die Wände mit ihren Ranken; gemütliche, nicht zusammenpassende Sofas und ein dicker Teppich dominieren den Raum; in einer Ecke steht ein Fernseher, in der anderen eine verschnörkelte Vase, in der eine zusammengerollte Yogamatte steckt. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt das alles als zu sehr Bohemian-chic bezeichnen würde, aber er lächelt, denn er findet es schön. Gemütlich und warm.

Er schlurft in Richtung Küche und bleibt dann plötzlich stehen, um in einen großen Glasbehälter zu starren, der mit Erde und Blättern gefüllt ist, und aus dem heraus ein grünes Chamäleon unbewegt zurückstarrt. "Oh." Blaine legt seine Finger an die Glaswand. "Hallo, Mr. Eidechse. Schön dich kennenzulernen."

"Eigentlich ist sie ein Mädchen", sagt Cooper hinter ihm und Blaine dreht den Kopf und lächelt seinen Bruder an. "Ihr Name ist Karma."

"Hallo, Karma." Blaine dreht sich wieder zu Karma um und winkt ihr zu. Er fragt sich, was Kurt wohl von einer Echse als Haustier halten würde, zumindest müsste er sich dann nicht über die ganzen Haare auf seiner Kleidung beschweren, so wie bei Belle.

"Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragt Cooper und Blaine kann den Hintergedanken aus seiner Frage heraushören – das versteckte _'geht es dir gut?'_ zwischen den Zeilen.

"Großartig", versichert Blaine, stellt sich aufrecht hin und lächelt Cooper an. Der hält eine Kaffeetasse zwischen seinen Händen, seine Haare sind völlig durcheinander und Blaine zieht vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kaffee?"

Cooper lacht und bedeutet Blaine, ihm zu folgen. Sie betreten die Küche und Blaine setzt sich an den Tisch, während Cooper ihm eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkt. Als er mit der Milch in der Hand zögert, nickt Blaine und Cooper gießt eine großzügige Menge hinein. Er verschüttet etwas von dem Kaffee, als er ihn zu Blaine hinüber bringt.

"Das ist ein schönes Haus", stellt Blaine fest und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee.

Cooper strahlt. "Danke." Er lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und Blaine fühlt sich zufrieden – er ist zwar nicht daheim, aber er fühlt sich sicher in dieser neuen Umgebung und das schenkt ihm neue Energie, lässt ihn sich lebendig fühlen. "Das hat alles Lauren gemacht, sie lässt mich nichts machen, was irgendwie mit Dekoration zu tun hat. Sie sagt, ich hätte keinen Geschmack." Cooper zuckt die Schultern und deutet auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. "Aber ich habe diese Pflanze gekauft."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Die abgestorbene?"

"Ähm, ja." Cooper lacht verlegen und nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Also kleiner Bruder, gibt es irgendetwas Besonderes, was du machen möchtest, solange du hier bist? Falls nicht, keine Sorge, ich bin ein fantastischer Reiseführer."

Blaine blickt lächelnd auf seinen Kaffee hinab. "Nur das Übliche, denke ich mal. Hollywood Boul... Boulevard, die Universal Filmstudios, ähm, Shoppen? Ach, und ich hab von diesem, ähm, diesem Laden gehört, ein Plattenladen... Atomic Records? Es soll der beste sein und Kurt hat mir dieses Jahr einen Platten... ", ein Atemzug, Gedanken sammeln, "einen Plattenspieler zum Geburtstag geschenkt." Ein großartiger Abschluss, Blaine ist stolz auf sich – so viele Wörter und er hat kaum gestockt.

"Atomic Records?" Cooper klingt beeindruckt. "Der ist gleich hier in Burbank. Du hast dich gut vorbereitet."

Blaine lächelt, nippt an seinem Kaffee und achtet ganz besonders darauf, nichts zu verschütten und seine Bewegungen bestmöglich zu koordinieren. Cooper steht auf, um Frühstück zu machen, Rühreier und Toast, und sie unterhalten sich ungezwungen. Cooper erzählt Blaine von seiner Arbeit (er hat eine Rolle in einer Seifenoper gelandet, als ein Arzt mit verdrängten Erinnerungen und einem Fuß-Fetisch. Blaine findet das alles ziemlich verwirrend, aber er lächelt und nickt und versucht trotzdem, sich mit ihm zu freuen), von Laurens neuer Arbeitsstelle in einem Wellness-Center für angehende Promis, von den steigenden Preisen für Chamäleonfutter und Blaine schaltet langsam ab – Coopers Geplapper ist ein angenehmes Hintergrundgeräusch.

Er denkt an New York, an Flugzeuge und überlegt, wie irgendjemand erwarten kann, dass man sich in diesen engen Sitzen wohlfühlt. Er denkt an Mike und an seinen eigenen Mangel an sozialer Kompetenz, und je mehr Zeit vergeht, umso mehr verblasst die Verlegenheit darüber.

Vielleicht wird es ihm ja guttun, denkt er und rührt mehr Milch in seinen Kaffee, den Cooper ihm nachgeschenkt hat. Vielleicht muss er wirklich für eine Weile weg, muss sein eigenes Ding machen und lernen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Er liebt Kurt, liebt ihn mehr, als er in Worte fassen kann, aber er ist immer um ihn herum, übernimmt ständig die Führung und hilft Blaine viel mehr, als der es nötig hätte und wie soll er dann lernen, Dinge selbst zu machen, wenn er nie die Gelegenheit dazu hat? Wie soll er mit seinen alten Freunden interagieren, neue Freundschaften schließen, wieder zur Arbeit gehen und endlich wieder sein Leben leben, wenn er noch nicht mal eine einfache Unterhaltung führen kann? Wenn er immer nach Kurt Ausschau hält, damit er kommt und ihn rettet?

Ja, beschließt er mit einem Gefühl der Endgültigkeit. Es wird ihm guttun.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt verbringt den Morgen damit, die leere Hälfte des Bettes anzustarren. Sie ist ordentlich gemacht und kaum von Kurts Schlaf durcheinander gebracht. Kurt wacht nicht gern alleine auf, beschließt er. Seine Augen brennen und sind müde; er hat sich die halbe Nacht hin und her gewälzt; konnte keine bequeme Lage finden; war sich des leeren Platzes neben sich nur allzu bewusst.

Er rollt sich aus dem Bett und denkt an Blaine, duscht sich methodisch und denkt an Blaine, trinkt langsam seinen Kaffee und denkt an Blaine. Er fragt sich, was Blaine wohl gerade macht, ob er gut geschlafen hat, ob er noch Kopfschmerzen hat, ob es noch zu früh ist, um ihn anzurufen. Er fragt sich, ob Blaine genauso eine schwere Zeit durchmacht wie er, ob Cooper eine größere Hilfe ist als Rachel.

Er fragt sich, ob er vielleicht _doch_ professionelle Hilfe braucht.

Co-abhängig. Das Wort geistert durch seine Gedanken und er schüttelt den Kopf. "Hör auf!" Die Worte verhallen nutzlos. Belle legt den Kopf schief und blickt neugierig zu ihm auf. Er schaut sie an und tätschelt ihre Nase. "Ich glaube, ich drehe durch."

Und da, fast wie eine Antwort, leuchtet sein Handy mit einem Anruf auf – ein Bild von Blaine an seinem Geburtstag, wie er lächelnd neben seinem Kuchen steht, erscheint auf dem Bildschirm.

"Hey", meldet er sich und zwingt sich zu lächeln; so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung; als würde er hier nicht gerade seine ganz persönliche verfrühte Midlife-Crisis durchleiden.

"Hallo", antwortet Blaine und oh Gott, er klingt so _glücklich_. "Entschuldige, dass ich dich gestern nicht mehr angerufen habe."

"Schon gut", sagt Kurt schnell und bohrt die Finger neben sich in die Sofapolster. "Cooper hat mich angerufen. Wie geht es deinem Kopf?"

"Dem geht's gut", sagt Blaine und Kurt weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Blaine ist noch nie gut darin gewesen, etwas vorzutäuschen, was er nicht ist. "Ich glaube, der Flug hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen."

"Wie war der Flug?", fragt Kurt, lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück, schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf den Klang von Blaines Stimme.

"Ganz gut", antwortet Blaine und seine Stimme wird undeutlich, Kurt kann hören, wie er vom Hörer abgewandt etwas sagt, wahrscheinlich zu Cooper. "Er war nicht schlecht, nur, ähm, ziemlich lang. Cooper nimmt mich in einen Plattenladen mit... heute."

"Der, von dem du erzählt hast?", fragt Kurt, der weiß, wie begeistert Blaine von dem Laden gewesen ist; seit Kurt ihm zu seinem Geburtstag diesen Plattenspieler geschenkt hat, ist er ganz besessen davon, außergewöhnliche Platten zu finden.

"Ja, genau der", sagt Blaine begeistert. "Und morgen gehen wir zu den Universal Filmstudios!"

"Das ist großartig, Blaine", sagt Kurt, blickt zur Decke hoch und zwingt sich, nicht zu weinen. "Klingt nach jeder Menge Spaß."

"Ja", sagt Blaine und hält inne. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagt Kurt, aber er _denkt '_ co-anhängig'. "Aber... schick mir ein paar Bilder... okay?"

"Mach ich", verspricht Blaine. Nachdem sie aufgelegt haben, starrt Kurt das Telefon an, und schaut dann zu Belle hinüber, die sein Bein mit ihrem Kopf anstupst.

"Ich glaube, Rachel könnte recht haben", sagt er und streckt die Hand aus, um ihren Kopf zu tätscheln. "Aber verrat ihr nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe."

 

**15\. Juni 2020**

_Montag_

Der Sand ist heiß und zwar so heiß, dass man am liebsten schnell zu seinen Sandalen hinrennen möchte, weil es sich anfühlt, als ob er einem die Fußsohlen verbrennt. Aber Blaine merkt es kaum, liegt ausgestreckt auf seinem Handtuch, badet seine Haut in der heißen Sonne und sieht durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider alles rot. Er hört ein Geräusch und ein Lachen und als er die Augen blinzelnd aufmacht, sieht er Cooper mit seinem Handy über sich gebeugt stehen.

"Hast du grade ein Bild gemacht?", fragt Blaine stirnrunzelnd.

"Na, Kurt hat dir doch aufgetragen, Bilder zu schicken, oder nicht?", stellt Cooper klar und lässt sich neben Blaine aufs Handtuch fallen. "Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er keine Landschaftsbilder gemeint hat."

Blaine lacht schnaubend, dreht sich auf den Bauch, stützt sich auf den Ellbogen auf und greift nach seinem Handy. Cooper hat das Bild bereits an Kurt geschickt, zusammen mit einem Zwinker-Smiley.

 _Sorry, Cooper hat mein Handy geklaut_ , tippt Blaine und schickt die Nachricht ab – dann einen Moment später: _Aber erfreu dich trotzdem an dem Bild :-)_

Er ist es nicht gewohnt, so weit weg von Kurt zu sein und ihm Nachrichten zu schicken in dem Wissen, dass er ihn heute Abend nicht sehen wird; dass er nicht da sein wird, wenn Kurt von der Arbeit nachhause kommt; dass er nicht da sein wird, um mit ihm und Belle bei Sonnenuntergang spazieren zu gehen, um gemeinsam ins Bett zu fallen, träge und anschmiegsam und kuschelig.

 _Dort wär ich jetzt auch gern,_ kommt Kurts Antwort zurück und Blaine streichelt den Bildschirm mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Er weiß nicht, wie es Kurt geht, aber er hofft, dass es ihm gut geht; dass er sich irgendwie beschäftigt, sich vielleicht wieder mit ein paar Freunden trifft und all die Dinge tut, die er in letzter Zeit nicht tun konnte.

"Denk nicht so viel nach." Coopers Stimme durchbricht seine Gedanken und Blaine schaut mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm hin.

"Was?"

Cooper zuckt die Schultern. "Du siehst aus, als wolltest du den Welthunger stillen oder so was in der Art."

"Oh." Blaine senkt den Blick und malt eine Linie in den heißen Sand. "Ich denke nur grade an Kurt."

"Gibt es irgendwas, worüber du reden möchtest, das jugendfrei ist?", fragt Cooper, dreht sich neben ihm auf den Bauch und malt einen Smiley in den Sand neben Blaines Linie.

Blaine fügt zwei übergroße Ohren an. "So, das bist jetzt du."

"Halt den Schnabel", lacht Cooper, verwischt den Sand und das Gesicht ist verschwunden.

Kurzes Schweigen und Blaine starrt auf den Sand. "Glaubst du, er wird es mir übelnehmen?"

"Wer, Kurt?" Cooper schaut Blaine an, als hätte der den Verstand verloren. Blaine schweigt für einen Moment.

"Ich meine, nicht jetzt gleich, aber... wenn er älter ist? Weil... weil er meinetwegen so... so viel verpasst hat?"

"Blaine...", setzt Cooper an und dreht sich auf die Seite. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Kurt das so sieht. Er hilft dir gern."

"Es ist nur..." Blaine schnauft und wünschte, sein Gehirn würde endlich in die Gänge kommen und ihn einen zusammenhängenden Satz bilden lassen. "Ich fühle mich schlecht. Er macht nichts mehr von all den Sachen, die er früher immer gemacht hat und... " Blaine nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und fragt sich, warum er plötzlich so emotional wird. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass er es irgendwann bereuen wird."

"Oh Blaine", sagt Cooper und lächelt ihn liebevoll an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Kurt körperlich dazu in der Lage ist, irgendwas zu bereuen, was dich betrifft. Ich glaube, das einzige, was er bereuen würde, wäre die letzten paar Jahre _nicht_ mit dir verbracht zu haben."

"Ich wünschte, er hätte es nie tun müssen." Die Worte sind leise, eine geflüsterte Wahrheit und dabei denkt Blaine eigentlich nur selten _'was wäre, wenn';_ erlaubt sich nur selten, sich eine andere Vergangenheit auszumalen, denn er weiß, wenn er damit anfängt, dann wird er nicht wieder aufhören und das tut viel zu sehr weh.

"Das wünschte ich auch, Blainey Bär", sagt Cooper und streckt die Hand aus, um Blaine durch die Haare zu wuscheln und dieses Mal schlägt Blaine seine Hand nicht weg. "Das wünschten wir alle."

Blaine versucht, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu schlucken, blinzelt die Tränen zurück, die sich gegen seinen Willen gesammelt haben, setzt sich auf und zwingt sich, mit dem Sinnieren aufzuhören. "Können wir eine Sandburg bauen?", fragt er und Cooper setzt sich neben ihm hin und rempelt seine Schulter an.

"Aber klar."

 

* * *

 

Die Pappbehälter mit chinesischem Essen, die vergessen auf dem Couchtisch stehen, sind längst kalt. Kurt sitzt in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa, eine Dose Eiscreme auf dem Schoß, und starrt ausdruckslos auf den Fernseher. Der Film ist schon lange zu Ende und gerade läuft eine übertrieben dramatische Seifenoper. Kurt blinzelt und lacht freudlos. Ihm wird klar, dass es Coopers Serie ist und er schüttelt den Kopf bei seinem Anblick, wie er mit dem Finger in die Ferne zeigt. So typisch.

Er versucht, nicht an sein Handy zu denken, das still auf dem Tisch liegt. Blaine hat ihm ein paar Nachrichten geschickt, vom Strand, vom Plattenladen, ein Bild, auf dem er neben einer Palme steht. Aber es sind lange Wartezeiten zwischen den Antworten, seine Nachrichten klingen unzusammenhängend und eilig getippt, als hätte er so viel zu tun und fände kaum die Zeit dazu. Und Kurt weiß, dass das genau der Grund ist, warum er weggegangen ist; warum er diese Reise nötig hat; warum er raus muss aus dem Haus, um Sachen zu machen; warum er Zeit mit seinem Bruder verbringen und die Welt erkunden muss. In den letzten beiden Jahren ist er nirgendwo hingekommen, außer nach Ohio und Kurt freut sich wirklich für ihn – es ist nur...

...nur. Er versteht nicht, warum er nicht damit klarkommt, so wie jeder normale Mensch; warum er das Gefühl hat, als würde seine gesamte Welt untergehen, nur weil Blaine nicht da ist. Co-abhängig. Er hasst das blöde Wort; hasst die Wahrheit, die dahinter steckt. Blaine hat ihn über solch einen langen Zeitraum gebraucht, war von ihm abhängig und hat sich auf seine Hilfe verlassen, auf seine Liebe und darauf, dass Kurt immer an seiner Seite war und jetzt... jetzt braucht er das alles nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich. Aber Kurt braucht es. Er braucht Blaines Lächeln am Morgen, braucht nachts seinen warmen Körper neben sich, wenn er aus Albträumen erwacht. Er muss sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er unversehrt ist, dass ihm nicht wieder etwas zugestoßen ist.

Sie werden schlimmer. Die Albträume, die Panikattacken - die Angst, sich nachts draußen aufzuhalten ist so schlimm, dass er früher von der Arbeit nachhause geht, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit daheim ist. Es ist so frustrierend und Kurt würde am liebsten laut _schreien_ , denn eigentlich sollten die Dinge doch mit der Zeit besser werden; die Erinnerungen an _diese Nacht_ sollten verblassen und ihn in Frieden lassen. Blaine geht es mit jedem Tag besser, er lächelt und ist erfüllt von der Energie von zu viel verpasstem Leben – warum also kann Kurt es ihm nicht gleichtun?

Es ist nicht fair, beschließt er, und verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust. Es ist nicht fair und er will sich ändern; will einfach wieder glücklich sein; will dazu in der Lage sein, mit seinen Freunden auszugehen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, er könne nicht atmen; will mit Freude zur Arbeit gehen; will in ein Kaufhaus gehen können, ohne sich um Blaine zu sorgen; ohne die dicht gedrängten Menschen zu fürchten und zu denken 'was, wenn einer von _ihnen_ hier ist', einer der Männer, die für Blaines Verletzungen verantwortlich sind, und es erfüllt seine Gedanken, schnürt ihn ein, als sei er in eine viel zu enge Decke gewickelt und...

Atmen.

Noch einmal.

Kurt atmet tief ein, spürt das solide Sofa unter sich, die kühle Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen und erinnert sich daran, dass er daheim ist, dass es hier nichts gibt, wovor er Angst haben muss. Er ist daheim.

Er schaut auf Belle hinab, die sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt hat, dann wieder auf sein Handy, dessen Bildschirm immer noch dunkel ist. Und trifft eine Entscheidung.

Es muss sich etwas ändern.

 

**~***~**


	27. Unbeugsame Herzen (und unbeugsame Liebe): Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer gilt mein herzlicher Dank meiner lieben [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen <3

Übersetzung von  [Stubborn Hearts (and stubborn love): part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/2049276) (Kapitel 24 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**16\. Juni 2020**

_Dienstag_

Nachdem er geduscht hat, steht Blaine vor dem an den Rändern beschlagenen Spiegel. Er hat sich heute Morgen viel Zeit genommen; einerseits weil sie nachher Coopers Arbeitsplatz besuchen werden und er weiß, dass es ihn nur nervös macht, wenn er heute Morgen zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hat, und andererseits, weil er Kurt vermisst. Sehr vermisst. Auf vielerlei Art. Und er fühlt sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, sich nachts im Bett einen runterzuholen, mit Cooper und Lauren im Zimmer nebenan. Er findet, die Dusche ist eine bessere Option. Dennoch braucht er ziemlich lange dafür, denn sein Körper reagiert nur sehr langsam auf seine ungelenken Bewegungen, aber schließlich gelangt er ans Ziel.

Und darauf kommt es an. Immer aufs Positive konzentrieren.

Er bemüht sich.

Er fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, versucht es, so gut er kann in Form zu bringen und betrachtet sich genauer im Spiegel. Seine Haut hat eine leichte Bräune angenommen von den Stunden, die sie gestern am Strand verbracht haben; auf seinen Schultern und Wangen ist sie sogar leicht gerötet von der Sonne. Er findet sich immer noch viel zu dünn, aber sie haben in letzter Zeit bei der Physiotherapie einen Gang zugelegt und er glaubt, etwas mehr Muskeldefinition zu erkennen als vorher. Er streicht mit dem Daumen über die winzige Narbe auf seinem Bauch, eine gezackte Delle in seiner Haut, wo seine Ernährungssonde gewesen ist – eine ständige Erinnerung. Eine Zeitlang hat er sich befangen gefühlt, besorgt darüber, wie Kurt ihn jetzt sieht; ob er ihn immer noch attraktiv findet oder ihn anders wahrnimmt. Als jemanden, um den man sich kümmern muss, jemanden, der schwach und verletzlich ist, unfähig selbst etwas zu tun. Er kaut an seiner Lippe und lächelt; wenn Kurt nicht gefällt, wie er aussieht, dann hat er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken lassen: tatsächlich hat er es sogar bereits mehrere Male ziemlich deutlich gemacht, wie attraktiv er Blaine findet.

Und es ist ein gutes Gefühl – immer noch auf diese Art wahrgenommen zu werden, denkt sich Blaine und versucht, die Schultern zurückzunehmen und sich ein wenig Zuversicht zuzusprechen. "Du siehst gut aus", flüstert er seinem Spiegelbild zu und kommt sich ein wenig albern vor. Aber es ist ihm egal, denn es ist so lange her, seit er mit dem Anblick seines Spiegelbilds zufrieden gewesen ist und er nickt sich kurz zu, macht seinen Morgenmantel zu und verlässt das Badezimmer.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt sich nach der Arbeit mit Janessa trifft, lässt er als erstes stöhnend den Kopf vor sich auf die Tischplatte fallen.

"Harter Tag?", fragt Janessa mitfühlend und tätschelt seine Schulter.

"Harte Woche", murmelt Kurt undeutlich in seine Armbeuge zwischen seinem Gesicht und dem Tisch.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragt Janessa, als ein Kellner zu ihrem Tisch kommt. Noch bevor Kurt die Gelegenheit hat, den Kopf zu heben, bestellt sie zwei Bloody Mary und er schaut sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Es ist erst vier Uhr", stellt er fest und Janessa zuckt die Schultern.

"Es ist ein Frühstücks-Drink", sagt sie nur.

Kurt starrt sie ungläubig an. "Es ist erst vier Uhr", wiederholt er.

Janessa lächelt ihn an. "Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du nicht sowieso vorhattest, heimzugehen und ganz alleine eine Flasche Wein zu trinken", kontert sie und Kurt denkt an die ungeöffnete Flasche Merlot, die er gestern Abend mitgebracht hat, und er gesteht sich ein, dass Janessa wahrscheinlich recht hat.

"Ich bin erbärmlich, oder?", stöhnt er und lässt den Kopf zurück auf seinen Arm fallen. Er weiß, dass er gerade ziemlich melodramatisch ist, aber es ist ihm egal.

"Ein kleines bisschen vielleicht", sagt Janessa in sanftem Ton und als Kurt den Kopf hebt, um ihr einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, schaut sie ihn mit verständnisvollem Mitgefühl an. Der Kellner bringt ihre Getränke und Kurt überlegt, dass er irgendwie das viele Eis ausgleichen muss, das er gegessen hat, und bestellt einen Salat mit Hähnchenbrust.

"Ich nehme mal an, ich brauche nicht zu fragen, wie du damit klarkommst, dass Blaine nicht da ist", sagt Janessa langsam und schneidet damit das Thema an, von dem Kurt am liebsten so tun würde, als existiere es nicht. Er starrt in sein Glas, nimmt einen Schluck und spürt den würzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

"Hey." Janessas Stimme ist leise und sie greift nach Kurts Hand und drückt sie leicht. "Geht es dir gut?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Kehle ist schmerzhaft zugeschnürt und er beißt die Zähne zusammen gegen die Wucht der Emotionen, die in ihm aufwallen. Seit wann nur lässt er sich von der einfachsten Frage so sehr aus der Fassung bringen?

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagt er leise mit flehendem Blick. Er will, dass _irgendjemand_ eine Antwort für ihn hat. Janessa wartet geduldig darauf, dass er fortfährt und hält weiterhin seine Hand – sie ist sein Anker. "Ich fühle mich wie..." Er hält inne, schluckt, überlegt. Wie fühlt er sich? Die Worte fliehen aus seinen Gedanken, sein Gehirn bemüht sich, die flüchtigen Emotionen in verständliche Sätze zu packen; in etwas, das einen Sinn ergibt; etwas, womit er arbeiten kann; etwas, das er ändern kann.

"Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich zurückgelassen worden", sagt er und betrachtet die Kondensationsfeuchtigkeit, die sich an seinem Glas bildet. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das einen Sinn ergibt, aber Blaine, er ist... er macht jetzt so viel, er holt sich sein Leben wieder zurück und ich... ich fühle mich, als würde ich festsitzen."

"Wo festsitzen?", will Janessa wissen und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Kurt schweigt wieder, atmet tief ein. "Ich kann nicht aufhören, an diese Nacht zu denken." Er hebt den Kopf und schaut Janessa ins Gesicht. "An die Nacht, in der es passiert ist. Und das ist so _blöd,_ weil es nämlich vorher nicht so schlimm war. Ich habe manchmal daran gedacht, aber nicht..." Atmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. "Nicht _so_."

"Kurt...", setzt Janessa an und Kurt senkt den Blick und spürt, wie er rot wird vor Scham über sein Geständnis.

"Müsste es nicht mit der Zeit besser werden?", fragt er und macht eine Handbewegung. "Verblassende Erinnerungen und so weiter."

"Unglücklicherweise scheinen gerade die schlimmen Erinnerungen immer besonders hartnäckig zu sein", sagt Janessa und ihre Unterhaltung wird unterbrochen, als der Kellner zurückkommt, der ihre Teller auf seinen Händen balanciert. Sie bedanken sich, als er wieder geht, obwohl sie beide kein Interesse daran haben, etwas zu essen. Kurt stochert an einem Salatblatt herum und Janessa blickt traurig auf ihren Hamburger.

"Ich finde, du solltest mit jemandem darüber reden", sagt sie nach einer Weile. "Ich meine, mit jemandem, der das beruflich macht."

"Das mache ich ja." Kurt knabbert an seinem Salatblatt, aber sein Magen fühlt sich an wie mit Blei ausgegossen. "Ich gehe einmal im Monat zur Therapie, aber...", er zuckt die Schultern, "ich glaube, wir haben nie wirklich _darüber_ geredet."

"Dann denke ich, wäre das eine gute Idee", sagt Janessa und lächelt ihn tröstend an. "Du solltest dich nicht so fühlen müssen."

"Danke", flüstert Kurt mit zittriger Stimme. "Es ist nur so schwer gewesen, seit Blaine weg ist. Ich glaube, mir wird erst jetzt klar, dass er mich nicht mehr braucht, nicht so wie früher jedenfalls, und ich glaube, ich fühle mich deshalb ein wenig verloren."

"Na ja", sagt Janessa und ergreift Kurts Hand, um sie noch einmal zu drücken. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du Freunde hast, die dir liebend gern dabei helfen würden, wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu finden."

Das Lächeln, das Kurt ihr schenkt, ist größtenteils echt, denn sie hat recht. Es ist leicht zu vergessen, wie viele Menschen es in seinem Leben gibt. Nachdem er jahrelang mit Blaine daheimgeblieben und kaum mehr weggegangen ist, Einladungen abgelehnt hat, weil er Blaine nicht einfach allein lassen kann, hat er vergessen, wie viele Menschen da sind, bereit ihn zu unterstützen; zuzuhören, wenn er jemanden braucht; zu helfen, wenn er darum bittet, und das ist tatsächlich ein bewegender Gedanke.

"Danke Janessa", sagt Kurt und legt die Hände um seine Bloody Mary. "Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Alles für meinen Bro", sagt sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Ich weigere mich, mich mit dir abzugeben, wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst", stöhnt Kurt. Er schaut sie finster an und sie streckt ihm die Zunge raus und es kommt ihm vor, als fühle er sich ein wenig leichter und diesmal lächelt er ein echtes Lächeln.

"Du unterdrückst dein _Es_ , weißt du", sagt Janessa und zieht vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Mein was?", fragt Kurt stirnrunzelnd.

"Dein Es. Du weißt schon, dein inneres Kind."

"Meinem Es geht es ganz wunderbar, vielen Dank auch." Kurt setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Ich habe eine ganze Menge inneres Kind in mir."

"Ach wirklich?"

Kurt nickt energisch. "Es mag Eiscreme und Käsekuchen und schaut sich am liebsten den ganzen Tag Pixar-Filme an. Und es mag Wein. Viel Wein."

Janessa lacht schnaubend. "Das klingt eher nach einem inneren Collegestudenten."

"Und wie geht es _dir_ so?", wechselt Kurt ganz bewusst das Thema und nimmt einen großen Bissen Salat. Ein Leuchten geht über Janessas Gesicht und sie beugt sich vor, kramt einen Moment in ihrer Handtasche herum, zieht einen Umschlag heraus und schiebt ihn Kurt über den Tisch hinweg zu.

Als Kurt klar wird, was es ist, bleibt ihm der Mund offen stehen. "Eure Hochzeit, du meine Güte, die habe ich vollkommen vergessen, ich bin so schrecklich", stammelt er und macht den Umschlag auf, um sich die Einladung anzuschauen, die mit einem salbeigrünen Band geschmückt ist.

"Kurt", sagt Janessa mit einem warnenden Unterton. "Du darfst Sachen vergessen, weißt du. Du hast in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht. Aber jetzt habe ich dich erinnert; jetzt weißt du Bescheid und ich kann dich ganz offiziell bitten, mich beim Hochzeitskleid-kaufen zu begleiten."

Kurt blinzelt ein paar Mal und denkt nach über das, was Janessa gerade gesagt hat, bevor er sehr laut _Ja! v_ erkündet. "Oh mein Gott, ja, es wäre mir eine solche Ehre..." Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und mustert sie eindringlich. "Du willst auf jeden Fall ein Kleid in A-Form, vielleicht mit Spitze am Oberteil, obwohl dir mit deiner Taille auch ein Trompetenkleid großartig stehen würde." Kurt kneift die Augen zusammen, nickt zufrieden und nimmt noch einen Bissen von seinem Salat.

Janessas Wangen sind gerötet und ihre Augen strahlen vor Begeisterung. "Ich habe nur einen begrenzten Etat, weißt du."

Kurt seufzt. "Schönheit kennt keinen Preis."

"Oh doch, wenn man zwei Studentendarlehen abbezahlen muss", antwortet Janessa und schaut ihn amüsiert an.

Kurt lächelt und erwidert ihren Blick mit ernster Miene. "Danke dir." Die Worte sind bedeutungsschwer – es geht hier um so viel mehr als nur Hochzeitskleider und Janessa streckt die Hand aus und gibt ihm einen Nasenstüber.

"Gern geschehen." Sie lächelt, greift nach einer Pommes und tunkt sie in ihren Ketchup. "Also ich glaube, du hast gerade darüber geredet, wie wunderschön ich bin?"

"Hab ich das?", lacht Kurt und zieht den Notizblock heraus, den er immer in seiner Tasche hat, und sie verbringen den Rest ihres Essens mit Notizen über Janessas Hochzeit und Kurts Herz ist so leicht wie schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr.

 

* * *

 

Blaine sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz, einen Starbucks Becher in Händen, und vibriert geradezu vor Aufregung. Das zusätzliche Koffein war keine so gute Idee, denkt er gerade. Cooper sieht ein paar Mal zu ihm herüber, sagt aber nichts und Blaine begnügt sich damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren, wo Los Angeles an ihnen vorbeizieht.

Als sie auf den Parkplatz am Filmset einbiegen, umklammert Blaine fest seinen Stock und wünscht sich, er bräuchte ihn nicht; nicht, wenn sie gleich all diese Leute treffen werden, die Cooper kennt, mit denen er befreundet ist, die höchstwahrscheinlich alle über ihn Bescheid wissen und jetzt macht er es nur noch offensichtlicher, dass sie Mitleid mit ihm haben müssen –

"Blaine?" Coopers Stimme durchbricht seine Gedanken und Blaine dreht ruckartig den Kopf zur Seite und blickt zu Cooper auf. "Du wirkst ein wenig verkrampft."

Blaine lacht unsicher. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich zittrig an und er bereut das zusätzliche Koffein jetzt wirklich. Er hat das Gefühl, als müsse er jeden Augenblick aus seiner Haut platzen. "Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen nervös."

"Es wird nicht lange dauern, okay? Es ist nur eine kurze Kostümprobe und dann sind wir gleich wieder weg. Na, wie klingt das?"

Blaine nickt. Es ist albern, schließlich ist es nur Coopers Arbeitsplatz, die Dreharbeiten beginnen nicht vor nächster Woche und es wird kaum jemand hier sein. Wie kann er nur erwarten, an seinen _eigenen_ Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren, wenn er nicht einmal irgendwohin gehen kann, wo er nie wieder hin muss? _Betrachte es einfach als Übung,_ befiehlt er sich selbst und konzentriert sich auf den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, auf jeden seiner Atemzüge, auf die Zuversicht, die er heute Morgen noch gespürt hat.

Cooper führt Blaine in ein riesiges Lagerhaus und Blaine betrachtet die, wie er findet, typischen Filmkulissen, mit einem unechten Garten und mehreren unechten Zimmern, die Blaine von den wenigen (sehr wenigen) Folgen wiedererkennt, die er von Coopers Serie gesehen hat.

Sie gehen weiter und Blaine sieht die Krankenhauskulisse, in der Cooper den Großteil seiner Zeit zubringt und er schmunzelt über die Ungenauigkeiten und es macht ihm nicht einmal etwas aus, dass er genügend Erfahrung hat, um überhaupt in der Lage zu sein, alles zu entdecken, was an den Kulissen unrealistisch ist – es amüsiert ihn nur. Cooper schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, aber Blaine sagt nichts dazu – er weiß, wie stolz Cooper auf seine Serie ist, wie sehr er darin aufgeht und er wird jetzt nicht anfangen, sie zu kritisieren. Er nimmt sich aber vor, später mit Kurt zusammen darüber zu lachen.

Ein paar Leute laufen herum, von denen Blaine einige erkennt und ein paar von ihnen arbeiten ganz offenbar hinter den Kulissen – sie laufen herum, als wären sie hier zuhause, nähern sich der Sache ganz sachlich, nehmen alles kritisch unter die Lupe und nehmen andauernd Anpassungen oder Veränderungen vor.

Cooper lässt Blaine vor dem Raum zurück, in dem er seine Anprobe hat, und sagt ihm, es werde nicht lange dauern. Blaine setzt sich auf eine Bank neben der Tür, trommelt mit den Fingern auf seine Knie und fühlt sich seltsam fehl am Platz. Er schaut den Leuten nach, die um ihn herumlaufen. Manche nicken ihm zu, aber niemand bleibt stehen, um ihn anzusprechen. In einer guten Woche fangen die Dreharbeiten an und Blaine ist sicher, dass sie noch ziemlich viel zu tun haben. Er nimmt an, dass selbst Seifenopern einen gewissen Standard einhalten müssen.

Er denkt darüber nach, Kurt eine Nachricht zu schreiben – er hat heute noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen – aber irgendetwas hält ihn zurück. Diese Zeit soll ihnen beiden gut tun, oder etwa nicht? Um Abstand zu gewinnen; um zu lernen, für sich allein zu sein; um Kurt tatsächlich Freizeit zu gewähren und Blaine denkt darüber nach, was es wirklich bedeutet. Für sich allein zu sein. Er hat seine gesamte Genesung, alles, was er gelernt und wieder neu erlernt hat, auf Kurt begründet. Er hat alles _für Kurt_ gemacht. Bei allem, was er tut, kreisen seine Gedanken um Kurt und er fragt sich, ob es vielleicht in Ordnung ist, auch einmal etwas nur für _sich_ zu tun... und ob es für Kurt in Ordnung ist, auch etwas für sich selbst zu tun. Er fragt sich...

"Was ist das?" Eine Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er zuckt zusammen und sieht zwei Kinder neben sich stehen – ein kleines Mädchen und einen nur wenig älteren Jungen. Der Junge deutet auf seinen Stock und Blaine schließt reflexartig die Finger um das polierte Holz.

"Das ist ein Gehstock", antwortet er, blickt sich um, um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand nach diesen Kindern sieht und rutscht unbehaglich auf seinem Platz hin und her.

"Warum hast du einen Stock?", fragt der Junge mit skeptischem Blick.

Blaine runzelt die Stirn und sagt zögernd: "Um besser das Gleichgewicht halten zu können."

"Cool. Bist du einer von den Großen?"

Blaine blinzelt, verwirrt von den vielen Fragen. "Nein. Keiner von den Großen", antwortet er und das Mädchen, sie kann nicht älter sein als fünf, blickt mit einem fast schon ehrfürchtigen Blick zu dem Jungen auf.

"Willst du unsere Burg sehen?" Der Junge sieht aus als meinte er es ernst und Blaine wirft einen Blick zurück auf die Tür, hinter der sich sein Bruder verbirgt, und zuckt die Schultern.

"Liebend gern", willigt er ein – warum denn nicht. Als Blaine den Stock in eine Hand nimmt und mit der anderen die ausgestreckte Hand des Mädchens ergreift, quietscht es begeistert auf. "Wie heißt du?", fragt er das Mädchen, als sie ihn in eine Ecke des Raumes führen, den er vorher noch nicht gesehen hat.

Der Junge dreht sich zu ihm um. "Sie ist taub. Ihr Name ist Annabelle."

"Oh", sagt Blaine, blickt auf ihre kleine Hand in seiner und drückt sie. Sie blickt lächelnd zu ihm auf.

Der Junge gebärdet mit ihr, woraufhin sie kichert. "Ich heiße Tristan", sagt er kopfnickend und seine strubbeligen Haare fallen ihm in die Augen.

"Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Tristan", sagt Blaine. "Ich heiße Blaine."

"Wie cool. Ich bin neun, Anna ist vier. Wir bauen an dieser Burg schon richtig lang, sie ist unser Geheimnis", sagt Tristan schulterzuckend mit einer prahlerischen Lässigkeit, wie sie nur ein Neunjähriger besitzt.

"Ich werde es niemandem verraten", sagt Blaine und sucht stirnrunzelnd nach dem rechten Wort. "Versprochen."

"Gut", nickt Tristan und führt sie hinter eine der Filmkulissen. An der Außenseite eines unechten Fensters sind Decken befestigt, die durch Stühle hochgehalten werden und Blaine muss sich bücken, um hinter Tristan und Annabelle hineinkriechen zu können.

"Wow", ruft er aus, setzt sich auf eine weiche Wolldecke und zieht die Knie an die Brust, um Platz zu machen. "Das ist toll."

"Danke", sagt Tristan und blickt stolz um sich. "Wir bauen schon seit gestern daran."

Blaine nickt anerkennend, sieht Annabelle zu ihm aufblicken und lächelt sie an. Sie macht eine Gebärde zu Tristan und er gebärdet mit genervtem Blick zurück. "Sie will auf deinem Schoß sitzen", sagt er grummelnd und greift nach einer Packung Doritos, die hinter eine Decke liegt.

"Oh", sagt Blaine überrascht. "Aber sicher." Er setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin und Annabelle klettert auf seinen Schoß, berührt sein Gesicht und lacht. "Seid ihr Geschwister?", fragt er Tristan, als Annabelle es sich gemütlich gemacht hat.

"Ja." Die Antwort ist etwas undeutlich mit all den Doritos in seinem Mund. "Meine Mama arbeitet hier. Sie macht Kostüme."

"Mein, ähm, mein Bruder ist Schauspieler", sagt Blaine und schaukelt Annabelle auf seinem Schoß hin und her. "Er heißt Cooper."

Tristan kneift die Augen zusammen und schaut ihn skeptisch an. "Meine Mama hat mir gesagt, dass Coopers Bruder einen Unfall hatte", sagt er in einem fast schon herausfordernden Tonfall. "Deshalb ist Cooper immer mal wieder nicht zur Arbeit gekommen."

Blaine weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, ist schockiert und fühlt sich gleichzeitig albern deswegen, denn es ist schließlich nicht so, als wäre sein Leben außerhalb von Kurt, Cooper und seinen Eltern zu Ende. Schließlich hat auch er von seinen eigenen Kollegen genug Tratsch mitbekommen; hat besorgt zugehört, als die Schwester eines anderen Lehrers Brustkrebs hatte. Es ist schließlich nicht so, als wüsste er nicht alles, was in Kurts Büro vor sich geht. Es ist nur... es wirft ihn aus der Bahn – er hat nicht erwartet, diese Worte von einem Neunjährigen in einer Deckenburg zu hören.

"Das war ich", sagt Blaine mit ruhiger Stimme und er sieht, wie Tristan den Kopf schief legt und sich die Haare aus der Stirn streicht.

"So schlimm siehst du gar nicht aus", stellt Tristan fest. "Meine Mama hat gesagt, du wärst behindert. Sie hat ständig davon geredet, wie sehr du und deine Familie ihr leid tun."

Blaine denkt nach und tippt einen Rhythmus auf Annabelles Knie. Sie trägt dicke weiße Strumpfhosen unter ihrem Kleid und Blaine bemerkt einen Riss auf ihrem Schienbein. Ihre Knie sind schmutzig vom Herumkrabbeln, wie er annimmt. "Es geht mir jetzt viel besser", sagt er und lässt zu, dass Annabelle mit seinen Fingern spielt. "Aber für 'ne ziemlich lange Zeit ging es mir gar nicht gut."

"Brauchst du deshalb den Stock?", fragt Tristan, der die Doritos mittlerweile ganz vergessen hat. Als Blaine nickt, fährt er begeistert fort: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch einen Stock. Ich würde mir einen besorgen mit einem Schwert drin, dann könnte ich alle Schurken bekämpfen."

Blaine lächelt – versucht erst gar nicht, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Das ist eine gute Idee."

"Mit deinem Stock könntest du den Leuten zumindest auf den Kopf hauen", schlägt Tristan vor.

"Und was, wenn..." Blaine schluckt, "was, wenn ich nett zu anderen Leuten sein möchte?"

"Oh", sagt Tristan und nickt nachdenklich. "Das könntest du natürlich auch. Willst du was spielen?"

Sie spielen eine Zeitlang Quartett, Tristan dolmetscht für Annabelle und Blaine lässt sie in seine Karten schauen. Er hat den Verdacht, dass Tristan ein paar Mal schummelt, aber es macht ihm nichts aus, er hat sogar richtigen Spaß, mehr Spaß als er seit langem hatte. Tristan teilt seine Doritos mit ihm und Blaine verspürt eine Sehnsucht – er vermisst seine Schüler; vermisst es, _so etwas_ jeden Tag zu erleben, mit Kindern, die noch aus vollem Bauch lachen können, die so wissbegierig und eifrig bei der Sache sind, wenn man ihnen die Dinge mit Spaß nahebringt. Er vermisst es, Lehrer zu sein, und der Gedanke daran, wie er den ganzen Tag zuhause herumsitzt, wühlt ihn innerlich auf.

Und er fasst einen Entschluss. Er hat bereits mit der Rektorin seiner Schule darüber gesprochen, ab Herbst halbtags zu kommen und mit der Lehrerin zusammenzuarbeiten, die sie als seine Vertretung eingestellt haben – aber das hatte er auch schon im vergangenen Frühjahr vorgehabt und es war nie soweit gekommen. Dieses Mal wird er nicht zulassen, dass es verschoben wird – er wird nicht mehr zulassen, dass diese blöde Sache, die ihm zugestoßen ist, weiterhin sein Leben auf Eis legt.

"Ähm, Blaine?" Tristans Stimme durchbricht seine Gedanken. "Du bist dran."

Blaine entschuldigt sich und fragt nach der Karo-Dame, obwohl er weiß, dass Tristan keine hat. Sie spielen noch eine ganze Weile, Tristan erzählt Blaine von seiner Schule, wie gern er Basketball spielt und von seinem coolen Freund Paul, der eine X-Box _und_ eine Playstation hat und Blaine achtet darauf, sehr beeindruckt auszusehen von all den Dingen, die Tristan ihm erzählt. Er beginnt sich gerade zu fragen, ob er vielleicht zu Cooper zurückgehen sollte, damit der sich keine Sorgen macht, wenn Blaine nicht vor der Tür auf ihn wartet, als vor der Deckenburg eine Stimme ertönt.

"Klopf, klopf." Coopers Kopf erscheint zwischen den Decken und er lächelt, als er Blaine sieht.

Blaine lächelt ein wenig verlegen zurück, wie er da inmitten von Spielkarten und Doritokrümeln in einer Deckenburg sitzt. "Hallo Coop", begrüßt er ihn.

"Hast du neue Bekanntschaften gemacht?", fragt Cooper und wuschelt Annabelle durch die Haare, als er sich zu ihnen in die Burg hinein quetscht. "Wir hatten uns schon gedacht, dass du hier sein könntest, als wir dich nicht gefunden haben."

Tristan scheint nicht sonderlich darüber verärgert zu sein, dass Cooper weiß, wo ihre geheime Burg ist, sondern bietet ihm gleich ein paar Karten an. "Willst du mitspielen?"

"Würd ich liebend gern, Kleiner, aber Blaine und ich haben eine Verabredung zum Mittagessen", sagt Cooper. Tristan sieht enttäuscht aus, aber er zuckt nur die Schultern, als versuche er, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Aber er ist noch für ein paar Tage hier, also könnt ihr ja vielleicht mal am Wochenende vorbeikommen, damit wir weiterspielen können?", schlägt Cooper vor und Blaine hat das Gefühl, als würde er sich wirklich schon darauf freuen.

"Okay", ist Tristan einverstanden und legt seine Karten zu einem Stapel zusammen in die Ecke. Sie kriechen aus der Burg heraus; Blaines Beine sind steif, als er aufsteht und er muss sich schwerer auf seinen Stock aufstützen als ihm lieb ist.

Draußen steht eine Frau. Sie ist klein und ihr langes Haar hat die gleiche Farbe wie Tristans. "Du musst Blaine sein", sagt sie und streckt die Hand aus. "Ich bin Lisa, mir gehören diese beiden Rabauken." Blaine ergreift ihre Hand und sie geht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn kurz.

"Schön, dich kennenzulernen", sagt Blaine.

"Sie ist diejenige, die dafür sorgt, dass ich gut aussehe", erklärt Cooper mit seinem strahlenden Zahnpastalächeln.

"Das ist kein leichter Job, aber jemand muss ihn ja machen", sagt sie und Blaine kichert und versucht gleichzeitig, unauffällig mit den Füßen zu wackeln, weil sie vom langen Sitzen eingeschlafen sind und kribbeln. "Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich mal hergekommen bist. Cooper redet ununterbrochen von dir."

Cooper errötet und auch Blaine spürt die Hitze in seinen Wangen und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er entscheidet sich für "vielen Dank" und blickt zu Cooper hin.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt wohl auf den Weg machen", sagt Cooper.

Blaine ist erleichtert. "Es war schön, euch kennenzulernen", sagt er, nickt Lisa zu und dreht sich dann zu Tristan und Annabelle um. "Danke, dass ihr, ähm, mir erlaubt habt, mich in eurer Deckenburg zu verstecken."

Tristan zuckt die Schultern, was, wie Blaine annimmt, wohl seine Lieblingsgeste ist. "Kein Problem."

Blaine umarmt Annabelle, folgt Cooper nach draußen und fühlt sich ein klein wenig leichter.

 

* * *

 

"Also...", setzt Cooper an und schaut Blaine über seinen Hamburger hinweg nachdrücklich an. "Du warst wirklich großartig mit diesen Kindern."

Blaine kaut an seiner Pommes und heftet den Blick auf die feucht beschlagene Diätcola vor sich auf dem Tisch. Sie haben bei Coopers Lieblingsrestaurant angehalten, um zu Mittag zu essen. Es ist ein altmodischer Burgerladen in einem Gebäude, das aussieht wie eine silberne Blechschachtel mit grell pinkfarbenen Sitzen, aus dessen Lautsprechern Pop-Songs der 50er Jahre schallen. "Sie waren ziemlich pflegeleicht", antwortet er und tunkt noch eine Pommes in seinen Ketchup. "Ich musste nur zu... ähm, zuhören und mit dem Kopf nicken."

Cooper summt lächelnd vor sich hin und Blaine weiß, dass er etwas im Schilde führt.

"Es hat mir richtig Lust darauf gemacht, wieder, ähm", Blaine stochert an seinem Hamburger herum. Er hat sich den ganzen Tag so gut geschlagen, Worte und Sätze waren ihm so leicht gefallen und jetzt stocken sie, machen sich rar und er muss regelrecht nach ihnen suchen. "...zu unterrichten. Wieder. Wieder zu unterrichten." Da sind sie.

"Du wirst das großartig machen", sagt Cooper und schiebt Blaine den Milchshake hin, den sie sich teilen. "Du bist ein Naturtalent mit Kindern. Sie werden froh sein, dich wiederzuhaben, da bin ich mir sicher." Er schweigt nachdenklich. "Außerdem kannst du ihnen jederzeit eine Überdosis Süßigkeiten verpassen, dann lieben sie dich sowieso. Und sieh zu, dass du gelegentlich herumschreist und mit dem Finger zeigst. Kinder lieben das."

Blaine zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und fragt sich, ob das der Grund ist, warum Cooper noch nie wirklich gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte. "... ich bin nervös, aber ich glaube, ich bin bereit." Er nickt entschlossen, greift nach dem Milchshake und spült die restlichen Pommes damit herunter.

Cooper isst seinen Hamburger und beobachtet Blaine dabei mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihm unangenehm ist. "Apropos Kinder", sagt er nach einer Minute und legt den Hamburger mit einer für ihn untypischen Behutsamkeit auf seinen Teller. "Mein herzallerliebster kleiner Bruder. Unsere Mutter – die Frau, die uns so selbstlos zur Welt gebracht hat – hat mich letzte Woche angerufen und sich darüber beklagt, dass sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, mittlerweile bereits Enkel zu haben und dass sie aus lauter Verzweiflung Babykleider für ihre Katzen kauft."

Blaines Mund wird ganz trocken und seine Kehle wird so eng, dass er nicht weiteressen kann.

"Lauren und ich haben beide beschlossen, dass dieser ganze Fortpflanzungskram nur Chaos bedeutet und dass wir unser Leben lieber frei von Verpflichtungen und stinkenden Windeln führen wollen. Aber ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, weil du und Kurt womöglich beschließen werden, ein paar Minimenschen in die Welt zu setzen – also gewissermaßen."

Blaine schweigt und Cooper stupst ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an. "Und? Gibt es irgendwelche Pläne, von denen du mir noch nicht erzählt hast? Irgendwelche zukünftigen Nichten oder Neffen für mich?"

"Ich, ähm..." Blaine hustet und räuspert sich. "Wir haben nicht... du weißt schon. Noch nicht wirklich darüber geredet."

"Wirklich?", sagt Cooper ungläubig. "Was, zehn Jahre zusammen und ihr habt noch nie über Kinder gesprochen?"

"Wir haben _vorher_ darüber gesprochen", sagt Blaine und spürt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt. "Aber nicht seitdem, weißt du. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass dieses Thema", Blaine zuckt die Schultern, "...vom Tisch ist."

Die Bedienung kommt vorbei und Cooper reicht ihr lächelnd seine Kreditkarte. "Warum nicht? Du wärst ein toller Vater, Blaine. Das kann jeder sehen."

Blaine lacht freudlos. "Du scheinst wirklich ziemlich schwer von Begriff zu sein."

Cooper sieht beleidigt aus und Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich kann mich noch nicht mal um mich selbst kümmern. Wie könnte ich...", er hält inne – die Worte entfallen ihm, wie so oft, wenn er sich zu sehr über etwas aufregt.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", sagt Cooper mit fester Stimme. "Mir scheint, dass du es ziemlich gut drauf hast, dich um dich selbst zu kümmern, seit du hergekommen bist."

Blaine beißt fest die Zähne zusammen und hält den Blick entschlossen auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.

"Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern", sagt Cooper besänftigend. "Aber ich finde, du gehst ein bisschen zu hart mit dir ins Gericht."

"Lass es gut sein", zischt Blaine und bohrt sich die Fingernägel in seine Jeans.

"In Ordnung", gibt Cooper sich geschlagen und nimmt die Quittung von der Bedienung entgegen, die sich schnell aus dem Staub macht, als wüsste sie genau, dass sie etwas Wichtiges unterbrochen hat. "Wir müssen nicht darüber reden."

Blaine atmet aus und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner heftigen Reaktion, aber es ist ein heikles Thema, das Salz in eine Wunde streut, die noch allzu frisch ist und einen Schmerz bis tief in sein Mark hinein sendet. Sie verlassen das Restaurant und fahren schweigend nachhause, bis auf ein paar sarkastische Bemerkungen, mit denen Cooper von Zeit zu Zeit versucht, ein Lächeln auf Blaines Gesicht zu zaubern. Als sie in die Einfahrt einbiegen, schließt Blaine die Augen, atmet tief ein und versucht, alles von sich wegzuschieben. Er stellt sich den Schmerz wie eine kleine Lichtkugel vor, wirft sie hoch in den Himmel und geht zur Tagesordnung über.

"Können wir zu dem Buchladen fahren, von dem du mir erzählt hast?", fragt er Cooper und versucht, sein überzeugendstes Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Cooper lächelt zurück und nickt und als ihm klar wird, das Blaine nicht böse auf ihn ist, leuchten seine Augen auf. "Na klar", ist er einverstanden und drückt Blaines Schulter, bevor er den Rückwärtsgang einlegt.

 

**17\. Juni 2020**

_Mittwoch_

**an Kurt [10:32]** _Ich vermisse es, neben dir aufzuwachen_

Kurt streicht lächelnd mit den Fingern über die Nachricht auf seinem Handy-Bildschirm. Er wippt mit dem Knie auf und ab, nervös von der Energie, die mit jedem Herzschlag durch seine Adern kreist.

"Kurt?"

Eilig steht er auf, verlässt das Wartezimmer, folgt der Person vor ihm in ihr gemütliches Büro und setzt sich auf seinen angestammten Platz; den überdimensionierten Lehnstuhl neben der Couch. Er mag die Couch nicht, sie fühlt sich zu... klinisch an. Sie gibt ihm das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich verrückt ist und nicht nur hier für... ein zwangloses Gespräch.... mit jemandem, der eine Menge Fragen stellt.

"Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Kurt?", fragt Shanti, seine Therapeutin, setzt sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und legt sich ihren Notizblock auf den Schoß.

"Ganz gut", antwortet Kurt mit geradem Rücken und hoch erhobenem Kopf. Nach der Panikattacke beim Feuerwerk hat er, auf Blaines Beharren hin, damit begonnen, sich einmal im Monat mit ihr zu treffen und er hat sich ihr gegenüber nie wirklich... geöffnet... war nie wirklich ehrlich zu ihr... akzeptiert nur mit einem lächelnden Kopfnicken ihre 'Tipps zur Stressbewältigung und zum Umgang mit traumatischen Ereignissen' und wirft nie wieder einen Blick hinein.

"Sie wirken heute ein wenig verkrampft", bemerkt Shanti und dreht den Stift zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her. "Mehr als sonst."

Kurt blickt auf seine Hände hinab, sieht, dass er sie so fest ineinander gekrallt hat, dass seine Knöchel weiß werden und er atmet aus und versucht, sich dazu zu zwingen, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

"Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee machen?", fragt Shanti und Kurt nickt und kaut an seiner Lippe, als sie zu dem Wasserkocher in der Zimmerecke geht. Beim ersten Treffen hat sie ihm erklärt, dass sie gewöhnlich immer Tee macht – dass es hilfreich sein kann, wenn man etwas anderes hat, auf das man sich konzentrieren kann – und Kurt fragt sich, wie viele Tassen Tee sie wohl am Tag trinken muss, wenn sie mit jedem Patienten einen trinkt.

"Schlafenszeit?", fragt sie und wendet sich zu Kurt um und er nickt erneut und bemüht sich, sogar _noch_ entspannter auszusehen.

"Blaine ist weg", sagt er, als Shanti den Tee neben ihm auf dem Tisch abstellt. Die Worte brechen hervor, als könne er sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Er ist am letzten Freitag nach Los Angeles geflogen, um seinen Bruder zu besuchen."

Shanti nickt langsam und lässt sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. "Wann kommt er wieder zurück?"

"Montag", antwortet Kurt und beobachtet den Dampf, der von seinem Tee aufsteigt.

"Das ist eine lange Zeit", sagt Shanti und notiert etwas auf ihren Block, bevor sie sich den Stift hinters Ohr steckt. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das eine ziemliche Umstellung ist?"

Kurts Knie fängt wieder zu wippen an. "Ein paar meiner Freunde meinten, ich sollte vielleicht mal mit Ihnen darüber reden." Er starrt eine Stelle auf dem Teppich an, ohne ihn richtig wahrzunehmen; spürt das Herz in seiner Brust hämmern; fragt sich, wieso es so schwer ist, darüber zu sprechen – die Worte kleben auf seiner Zunge wie eine zähe Masse. Er atmet tief ein. "Ich glaube, ich bin nicht... In letzter Zeit bin ich mit verschiedenen Dingen nicht so gut... klargekommen."

Shanti nickt und legt den Kopf schräg. "Inwiefern?"

Kurt blinzelt, schluckt, überlegt. "Ich..." Seine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt und er versucht, sich zu räuspern. "Ich glaube, ich habe immer gedacht, alles würde von selbst besser werden, im gleichen Maß, wie es Blaine besser geht, aber..." Er zuckt die Schultern und rutscht auf seinem Platz hin und her.

"Und die Situation entspricht nicht Ihren Erwartungen?", deutet Shanti an und schiebt sich eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haars hinters Ohr. Kurt schüttelt den Kopf, unsicher, ob er mit dem Kloß in seinem Hals etwas sagen kann. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal darüber reden, welche Erwartungen Sie hatten und dann von dort aus weitermachen. Klingt das gut?"

Shantis Worte sind sanft und es gefällt Kurt, wie sie immer sicherstellt, dass er einverstanden ist mit dem Thema, über das sie als nächstes sprechen werden und wie sie es immer schafft, das Gespräch so zu lenken, dass Kurt seine wirren Gedanken in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge bringen kann. Er nickt, nimmt einen Schluck Tee und versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Ich glaube, ich habe erwartet, dass alles wieder so wird wie vorher. Dass wir irgendwann wieder in der Lage wären... das was passiert ist, hinter uns zu lassen. Wieder an unser früheres Leben anknüpfen. " Kurt gibt ein bitteres Lachen von sich. "Das war ziemlich naiv von mir, stimmt's?"

Shanti schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist überhaupt nicht naiv. Wenn man ein traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich hat, dann ist es ganz normal, wieder in eine Zeit zurückkehren zu wollen, in der die Dinge vermeintlich einfacher waren, oder vertrauter."

Kurt blickt kurz zu ihr hoch und senkt dann wieder den Blick. "Ich glaube, ich habe einfach... ich habe erwartet, es würde mir mit der Zeit besser gehen, wissen Sie? Und nicht schlechter."

"Was gibt Ihnen das Gefühl, dass es Ihnen schlechter geht?", fragt Shanti und notiert schnell etwas auf ihren Notizblock.

Kurt fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und hat Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ich habe immer wieder diese, ähm... diese Anfälle? Wo ich nicht mehr atmen kann und all meine Gedanken nur noch bei _jener Nacht_ sind und ich will einfach, dass es endlich vorbei ist." Er klingt unschlüssig, Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen und er bohrt die Fingernägel in den Stuhl unter sich. "Alles erinnert mich daran und mit Blaine habe ich es immer geschafft, es einfach zu ignorieren, aber..." Er atmet langsam aus, blinzelt heftig und konzentriert sich darauf, nicht zu weinen – er wird nicht weinen, nicht _so,_ es ist so _demütigend_ , warum nur kann er überhaupt nichts richtig machen und –

"Kurt?" Sein Gedankenfluss wird unterbrochen und er blickt zu Shanti hoch und findet ihren besorgten Blick auf sich gerichtet.

"Tut mir leid", murmelt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und er fühlt sich armselig, wie er hier sitzt und versucht, nicht vor der Therapeutin zu weinen, die er doch ursprünglich nicht einmal hatte aufsuchen wollen.

"Kurt, ich muss Sie etwas fragen und das erscheint jetzt womöglich ein wenig zu direkt, aber es ist etwas, das wir ansprechen müssen, bevor wir weitermachen, okay?", sagt Shanti mit sanfter Stimme und Kurt nickt schniefend.

"Fühlen Sie sich gefährdet?", fragt sie und Kurt blinzelt – versteht nicht. "Spielen Sie mit dem Gedanken, sich etwas anzutun?"

"Oh", sagt Kurt überrascht. "Nein, ich... nein. Ich will mich nicht umbringen, falls es das ist, was Sie meinen."

Shanti nickt. "Werden Sie es mir erzählen, oder jemandem, der Ihnen nahesteht, falls irgendwelche Gefühle dieser Art auftauchen? Mein Hauptanliegen ist, Sie vor so etwas zu bewahren."

"Das werde ich", sagt Kurt und starrt auf seine Knie. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir wünsche zu sterben, ich... ich will nur aufhören, mich _so_ zu fühlen."

"Und wie ist das?", will Shanti wissen.

"Als würde ich ertrinken", flüstert Kurt. Es vergeht eine Weile, in der er einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Tee nimmt. "Ich habe das Gefühl... als müsste ich glücklich sein, weil es Blaine doch so viel besser geht, nicht wahr?" Shanti nickt weder, noch schüttelt sie den Kopf, sie beobachtet Kurt nur geduldig und wartet darauf, dass er fortfährt. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als ob es mich erdrückt – ich habe so viel Zeit damit verbracht, für ihn zu sorgen, ich habe _alles_ für ihn gemacht. Wissen Sie, wie es ist, seinen eigenen Verlobten über einen Schlauch füttern zu müssen, weil er ersticken wird, wenn er etwas schluckt? Ich habe mein gesamtes Leben so organisiert, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern konnte, ich habe ihn gefüttert und angezogen und, Gott, ich hab ihm den Hintern abgewischt und jetzt..." Er zuckt die Schultern.

"Sie haben das Gefühl, er braucht Sie nicht mehr so wie früher?", deutet Shanti an und Kurt nickt und fährt mit dem Daumen den Becher hinab, um einen Tropfen Tee aufzufangen, der daran herunterläuft.

"Aber ich brauche _ihn_ immer noch", sagt er mit leiser, zitternder Stimme. "Seit er in L.A. ist, fühle ich mich, als ob..." Eine dicke Träne rollt ihm über die Wange und er lacht freudlos. "...als könnte ich nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Als würde mein gesamtes Leben in die Brüche gehen."

Shanti schweigt eine ganze Weile und Kurt ist dankbar dafür – er braucht die Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln – und wischt sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

"Blaine hat Ihrem Alltag Struktur gegeben", sagt sie und Kurt nickt erbärmlich schniefend.

"Ich fühle mich, als wüsste ich nicht mehr, wie ich _ich selbst_ sein soll, wissen Sie?" Er starrt auf den Fußboden und wippt mit dem Bein. "Und ich glaube, ich bin nervös oder ängstlich oder so, weil..." Er hält verlegen einen Moment inne und fragt sich, ob Blaine sich genauso fühlt, wenn er nicht die richtigen Worte findet, weil in seinem Kopf eine Million Gedanken gleichzeitig herumschwirren und er Mühe hat, dem einen zu folgen, den er braucht. "Blaine geht es so viel besser und ich bin glücklich darüber, denn das ist es doch, was ich immer wollte, aber... ich glaube, ich habe mich selbst irgendwo im Verlauf der letzten zwei Jahre verloren." Seine Kehle wird eng und seine Worte kommen leise und unsicher. "Ich will endlich wieder _ich selbst_ sein."

Shanti nickt verständnisvoll. "Es fällt Ihnen leichter, sich auf Blaines Bedürfnisse zu konzentrieren als auf Ihre eigenen", stellt sie fest und Kurt nickt kaum merklich. "Haben Sie darüber schon einmal mit Blaine gesprochen?"

"Nein", antwortet Kurt schnell. "Nein, ich... ich weiß, dass er sich dann schuldig fühlen würde und... ich weiß, wie schlecht er sich sowieso schon wegen der ganzen Sache fühlt."

"Okay", sagt Shanti und schreibt etwas auf. "Wir haben heute ziemlich viel angesprochen und ich würde gern noch einmal darauf zurückkommen, als Sie gesagt haben, Sie hätten das Gefühl, als ob alle Gedanken rasen und Sie Mühe haben, zu atmen. Denken Sie, wir könnten das für eine Weile näher betrachten?", fragt sie und Kurt nickt.

Sie reden miteinander und Kurt gelingt es, einen weiteren Zusammenbruch zu vermeiden. Dieses Mal hört er genau zu, als sie von Triggern spricht, von den frühen Stadien der Angst, wie man eine voll ausgewachsene Panikattacke verhindern kann. Sie unterhalten sich über Unterstützung unabhängig von Blaine; darüber, mit wem er reden kann, was er tun kann und wo er hingehen kann, wenn dieses Gefühl beginnt und zum ersten Mal seit langem, beginnt Kurt sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Als hätte er die Situation ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie ein Tagebuch führen, in dem Sie aufschreiben, wann diese Symptome auftreten", sagt Shanti und steckt sich ihren Stift hinters Ohr. "Das wird uns helfen, Situationen und Auslöser für die Panikattacken zu identifizieren, damit wir einen individuell auf Sie abgestimmten Plan entwickeln können, in Ordnung?"

Kurt nickt, fährt mit dem Daumen an der Stuhlkante entlang und spürt, wie er zunehmend nervös wird.

"Bei Ihren Symptomen und der Häufigkeit der Panikattacken, glaube ich, Sie würden von einem unterstützenden Medikament profitieren, um Ihre Ängste in den Griff zu bekommen", sagt Shanti und nähert sich diesem Thema sehr behutsam. "Ich kann es nicht selbst verschreiben, aber ich kann Sie an einen Arzt überweisen, mit dem ich oft zusammenarbeite. Er kann all Ihre Fragen und Bedenken mit Ihnen durchgehen und die beste Dosierung für Sie herausfinden. Was halten Sie davon?"

Kurt blinzelt und sein Verstand versucht, darüber nachzudenken. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals regelmäßig Medikamente genommen zu haben, abgesehen von der ein oder anderen Schmerztablette oder einer Auswahl an Vitaminen, und der Gedanke beunruhigt ihn. Es ist als würde etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen. Als wäre er durchgeknallt genug, dass sogar seine Therapeutin denkt, ihre Hilfe allein reiche nicht mehr aus – aber andererseits... hat er das nicht bereits gewusst?

"Sie müssen sich nicht gleich entscheiden, aber bevor Sie gehen, gebe ich Ihnen die Kontaktdaten und dann können Sie darüber nachdenken, okay?"

"Okay", sagt Kurt. Sein Mund ist trocken und seine Augen brennen.

Sie verabschieden sich und Kurt weiß nicht, was er noch sagen soll, fühlt sich ein wenig überrumpelt, als er sich mit wöchentlichen anstatt monatlichen Sitzungen einverstanden erklärt. Er macht draußen mit der Sekretärin seinen nächsten Termin aus, umklammert den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer des Arztes fest mit der Hand und verspricht Shanti, auf sich achtzugeben und um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er das Gefühl hat, als bräuchte er welche und er hat keine Luft mehr zum Atmen und muss nur noch raus hier....

Auf dem Parkplatz lehnt er sich schwer atmend an seinen Wagen und fühlt sich ausgelaugt und müde, aber nicht auf diese erschöpfende Art, die er mittlerweile gewohnt ist. Es ist eher ein Gefühl wie nach einem harten Training – diese schmerzende Müdigkeit in den Muskeln, die bedeutet, dass man stärker wird; dass man es zwar noch nicht heute, aber schon bald schaffen wird, sich noch zu steigern; dass man es schaffen wird, aufrecht stehenzubleiben, auch wenn einem das Schicksal immer mehr Gewicht auf die Schultern lädt.

Er beugt die Knie, schüttelt die Arme aus, atmet tief ein und fühlt sich lebendig.

 

* * *

 

Er hält kurz bei dem Geschäft an, das auf seinem Nachhauseweg liegt, um sich ein Notizbuch zu kaufen. Es ist klein und in Leder gebunden, denn Kurt wird seine persönlichsten Gedanken auf keinen Fall auf dünnem, billigem Papier niederschreiben. Er ist gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Wagen, als er es hört – ein leises Geräusch, das ihn sich stirnrunzelnd umschauen lässt. Zwischen den Büschen zu seiner Linken kann er eine Bewegung erkennen und überlegt, ob es wohl ein Vogel oder ein Eichhörnchen ist – ob es sich vielleicht verletzt hat; er geht einen Schritt näher. Das Geräusch wird lauter und Kurt geht in die Hocke und hinter den dornigen Zweigen des Strauches versteckt, entdeckt er ein winziges Katzenbaby.

Er streckt die Hand aus und das Kätzchen starrt ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verzweiflung. Es schnuppert an seinen ausgestreckten Fingern, macht einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts und miaut herzzerreißend.

"Also du bist das schmutzigste Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen habe", sagt Kurt und überlegt, ob er das Kätzchen tatsächlich anfassen soll, oder lieber nicht. Sein struppiges Fell ist schmutzverkrustet, seine Nase braun vor Dreck, aber es hat wache Augen und Kurt sieht, dass es unter all dem Fell ziemlich dünn und wahrscheinlich auch sehr hungrig ist.

Es miaut ihn noch einmal kläglich an und er legt seine Würde beiseite und nimmt es auf den Arm. Er steht da und schaut sich auf dem Parkplatz um, ob er vielleicht noch mehr Kätzchen entdecken kann – oder seine Mutter – aber da ist nichts und das Kätzchen fängt an, seine Finger abzulecken und blickt mit großen flehenden Augen zu ihm auf.

"Hast du ein Zuhause, du Dreckspatz?", fragt Kurt, aber es leckt nur weiter an seinen Fingern herum und er beginnt sich zu sorgen, ob es wohl demnächst ausprobieren wird, ob er essbar ist. "Nein? Hast du ein Herrchen oder Frauchen?" Das Kätzchen knabbert an seinen Fingern und Kurt muss einfach über seinen missvergnügten Ausdruck lachen, als ihm klar wird, dass er tatsächlich nicht essbar ist.

Er weiß, dass er es eigentlich wieder auf die Erde setzen sollte; dass er überhaupt nicht weiß, was er mit einem Katzenbaby anfangen soll, aber er kann es nicht einfach zurücklassen – nicht, wenn es so hungrig ist und so erbärmlich aussieht. Es sind keine anderen Häuser in der Umgebung und dem Zustand seines Fells nach zu urteilen, ist es schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr von jemandem geliebt worden und Kurt hat schließlich ein Herz. Also drückt er es seufzend an seine Brust und geht zu seinem Wagen.

"Magst du Hundefutter?", fragt er, setzt das Kätzchen auf dem Beifahrersitz ab und fischt ein paar Brocken Trockenfutter aus der Tüte mit Hunde-Leckerli, die er für Belle immer im Auto hat. Das Kätzchen leckt sie ab und verschlingt sie sofort, blickt zu Kurt auf und bittet jammernd um mehr.

Kurt verflucht sein allzu mitfühlendes Herz, als er zurück in den Laden geht und eine Packung Katzenfutter kauft (natürlich Lachs, denn auf gar keinen Fall wird er ein Lebewesen mit etwas füttern, das nach Leber oder Innereien schmeckt). Das Kätzchen schreit während der gesamten Heimfahrt, pinkelt auf den Sitz und Kurts Fingerknöchel werden weiß, so fest umklammert er das Steuer. Die Tatsache, dass dieses arme, ausgesetzte Kätzchen nichts hat auf der ganzen Welt und auf die Güte eines Fremden angewiesen ist, hat etwas fürchterlich Trauriges.

Als sie daheim sind, verbarrikadiert er das Kätzchen in der Küche, um erstens, Katzenpipi auf dem Teppich zu vermeiden, und zweitens, Belle daran zu hindern, es vor lauter Begeisterung versehentlich zu zerquetschen und er stellt ihm eine kleine Schüssel mit Futter hin, die es mit der Wildheit seines entfernten Cousins, des Löwen, verschlingt. Kurt sitzt auf dem Fußboden und ruft die nächstgelegenen Tierheime an, aber sie erklären ihm alle ziemlich verzweifelt, dass sie aus allen Nähten platzen mit Katzen und dass sie keinen Platz für noch eine weitere haben. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das arme Geschöpf als Strafe für seine pure Existenz eingeschläfert wird, krampfen sich Kurts Eingeweide zusammen.

"Also", sagt er und krault es hinter den Ohren, "ich denke mal, du kannst bleiben. Aber nur für eine Nacht. Wir haben bereits einen Fellträger, der mietfrei bei uns wohnt." Das Kätzchen schnurrt und dann beißt es ihm ihn den Finger. "Aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du deinen Teil dazu beiträgst. Du meine Güte, wohin wirst du dein Geschäft machen?"

Das Kätzchen ignoriert ihn, kauert sich tief auf den Boden, wackelt mit dem Hintern und stürzt sich auf seine Schnürsenkel.

"Du bist ein Biest", sagt Kurt, aber er lächelt dabei. Belle winselt von ihrem Platz hinter den Stühlen, mit denen er die Küche verbarrikadiert hat. Kurt schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her – das Kätzchen starrt Belle mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erstaunt an.

"Du bist ein Biest, hab ich recht? Biest. Die schöne Belle und das Biest." Kurt lächelt und fühlt sich ziemlich clever. "Meine ganz persönliche, spezies-übergreifende Lovestory."

Er zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, schießt ein Foto von Biest (er hat sich entschieden, den kleinen Löwen so zu nennen, der das Interesse an Belle verloren und wieder angefangen hat, an Kurts Schnürsenkeln zu kauen), bevor er es an Blaine schickt mit folgendem Text: _Hilfe, ich wurde gefangen genommen!_

Es vergeht nur ein kleiner Moment, bevor sein Handy vibriert.

 **An Kurt [15:20]** _IST DAS EIN KATZENBABY???!!???!_

Kurt lacht und schickt Blaine noch ein Bild von dem Kätzchen, das jetzt mit einer Ecke des Vorlegers unter ihrer Spüle kämpft.

 **An Kurt [15:22]** _BITTE SAG MIR DASS WIR ES BEHALTEN_

Kurt drückt das Handy fest an seine Brust – er kann das Echo von Blaines Stimme in seinem Kopf geradezu hören.

 **An Blaine [15:22]** _Das muss noch verhandelt werden_

Kurt blickt auf das Kätzchen hinab, das zu ihm hoch schaut. Eine Teppichfranse hängt ihm aus dem Mäulchen und Kurt fragt sich, ob es Zufall war, dass er dieses kleine Fellknäuel gerade jetzt gefunden hat. Er fragt sich, ob ihm dieses Kätzchen geschickt worden ist, um die Traurigkeit zu vernichten, die sich in seinem Innern ausgebreitet hat. Er fragt sich, ob die Wärme, die er jedesmal in seiner Brust verspürt, wenn er das struppige, kleine Tierchen anschaut, vergleichbar ist mit Hoffnung.

"Also, wenn wir dich behalten, du kleines Biest, dann brauchst du als erstes ein Bad."

 

**~***~**

 


	28. Unbeugsame Herzen (und unbeugsame Liebe) Teil 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für deine treue Begleitung durch die vielen Monate hindurch, die wir jetzt schon zusammenarbeiten <3

Übersetzung von  [Stubborn Hearts (and stubborn love): part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/2180860)  (Kapitel 25 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**18\. Juni 2020**

_Donnerstag_

"Hallo?"

"Hey, du Schlafmütze, hab ich dich geweckt?"

"Wa- ähm, nein?"

"Lügner."

"Ich kann... überhaupt nicht lügen."

"So so. Dann erzähl mir doch mal, was mit der Kristallvase passiert ist, die deine Mutter uns letztes Jahr geschickt hat."

"Ähm... das war eine spontane Selbstentzündung?"

"Ich kann deine Nase wachsen sehen, Blaine Anderson."

"Aus 1000 Meilen Entfernung?"

"...."

"Tut mir leid."

"Schon gut. Ich... vermisse dich nur so sehr."

"Ich vermisse dich auch. Nur noch vier Tage."

 _"..._ es fühlt sich an wie vierhundert. Aber du hast deinen Spaß mit Cooper, oder?"

"Ja, es ist großartig; gestern waren wir schwimmen und ich bin nicht ertrunken!"

"Meinen Glückwunsch."

"Und heute bekomme ich von Lauren eine Massage. Eine richtige Massage, Kurt. Ich... tut mir leid, ich fasele schon wieder zu viel."

"Nein, nein, ich höre dir gern beim Reden zu. Ich vermisse deine Stimme."

"Mmh. Wie stehen die Dinge bei dir?"

"Alles... alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte dir, ähm, was erzählen."

"...ja?"

"Ich, ähm. Vergiss es. Ist nicht so wichtig."

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Um was geht's denn? Ist alles... ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Alles bestens, keine Sorge. Ich wollte dir, ähm, wollte dir nur von unserm neuen pelzigen Freund erzählen."

"Das Kätzchen?"

"Du meinst das kleine Biest, das unseren Küchenvorleger zerfetzt hat?"

"Den hab ich sowieso noch nie gemocht."

"Der war Vintage."

"Wer hat schon einen Vintage-Küchenvorleger?"

"Ich werd gleich auflegen."

"Nein, nein, tut mir leid. Erzähl weiter. Die Sache mit dem Vorleger tut mir leid."

"Ist schon gut. Er war sowieso hässlich."

"Also... behalten wir ihn?"

"Den Vorleger?"

"Nein, den kleinen Kater?"

"Ich weiß nicht... wir haben doch schon einen Hund."

"Belle braucht einen, ähm, einen Freund."

"Er hat deine Lieblingsschuhe gefressen."

"Nein, hat er nicht."

"Na schön. Hat er nicht. Aber Blaine... können wir uns wirklich um zwei Haustiere kümmern? Das sind ziemlich viel Haare auf unseren Kleidern. Und was ist, wenn er die Tollwut hat?"

"Kuuuuurt. Es ist ein Kätzchen. _Ein Kätzchen_."

"Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Blaine. Vielen Dank auch."

"Ein armes, hilfloses Kätzchen."

"Mach nicht so ein Gesicht."

"Ich mache gar kein Gesicht."

"Ich kann es an deiner Stimme hören. Außerdem hast du das Kätzchen ja noch nicht mal kennengelernt."

"Kätzchen, Kurt. Ich muss es gar nicht kennenlernen. Kätzchen sind wie..."

"Ja?"

"Vergiss es. Ich hab den Faden verloren."

"Blaine?"

"Ja."

"Ich finde, du hast dich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr... so gut angehört."

"Ich, ähm... Ich glaube, es geht morgens schon viel besser. In letzter Zeit."

"Das ist großartig, Blaine."

"Danke. Ähm... bist du sicher, dass sonst alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Ja, eigentlich schon."

"Kurt..."

"Mach dich fertig für deine Massage, okay? Grüß Cooper von mir."

"Mach... mach ich. Rufst du bald wieder an?"

"Versprochen."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Tschüss, mach's gut."

"Mach's gut, Blaine."

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine sitzt verlegen in einem Raum, der leicht nach Patchouli und Beifuß riecht und fühlt sich komisch in dem flauschigen, weißen Bademantel. Im Hintergrund spielt Musik – ganz ähnlich der Musik in Kurts Yoga-Videos – die ihn schläfrig macht und er fragt sich, ob Lauren ihn wohl einfach schlafen ließe, wenn er es sich jetzt auf dem Stuhl gemütlich machen und einfach einnicken würde. Er bezweifelt es, denn sie hat auf diese Massage geradezu bestanden und ihm versichert, dass er sich wie neu geboren fühlen wird, wenn sie mit ihm fertig ist. Was immer das auch heißen mag. Er ist dazu übergegangen, nur zu nicken und allem, was Lauren sagt, zuzustimmen – ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Cooper es ebenso macht.

Er fragt sich, ob er sich schon mal auf die gepolsterte Liege legen soll, die mitten im Zimmer steht. Ob er wohl seinen Bademantel ausziehen soll. Er hatte noch nie vorher eine Massage, zumindest keine professionelle, Kurts Massagen hatten ihm immer genügt und er ist ein bisschen nervös und wünschte, Kurt wäre mit ihm hier. Eine Partnermassage hat er sich immer als sehr reizvoll vorgestellt, obwohl er sich denken kann, dass Kurt, der neben ihm behaglich stöhnt, ihm ein kleines... Problem bescheren könnte, das ein dünnes Leintuch nicht würde verdecken können. Wahrscheinlich ist es so besser.

Lauren erscheint in einem langen, fließenden, perlenbestickten Kleid, ein Dutzend Armreifen an jedem Handgelenk, deutet auf die Liege und dreht Blaine den Rücken zu, während er den Bademantel auszieht und sich mit einer weichen Decke zudeckt. Er fühlt sich steif, wie er da auf dem Rücken liegt und an die Decke starrt – irgendwie ausgeliefert. Lauren wählt ein anderes Lied aus und ihre Armreifen klimpern, als sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr streicht.

"Du siehst nervös aus, Birdy", sagt sie und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkt, soll ihn wohl ermutigen.

"Das bin ich auch, ein kleines bisschen", gesteht er, unsicher, wo er hinschauen soll.

"Das ist nicht schlimm, viele Leute sind vor ihrer ersten Massage nervös. Ich verspreche dir, es ganz langsam angehen zu lassen", versichert sie ihm und gibt eine großzügige Menge Massagelotion in ihre Hände. "Wir fangen _so_ an und dann musst du dich auf den Bauch drehen, damit ich deinen Rücken bearbeiten kann, klingt das gut?"

Blaine nickt und versucht, sich zu entspannen.

"Wenn sich etwas nicht gut anfühlt, dann sag es mir und ich höre auf. Ich will, dass du dich dabei gut fühlst, okay?"

"Ja", bringt Blaine heraus und begegnet ihrem Blick, bevor er wieder wegschaut.

"Wir fangen ganz einfach an", sagt sie, ergreift seine linke Hand und fängt ganz sanft an, die Muskeln in seinen Händen zu massieren. Blaine muss zugeben, dass es sich wirklich gut anfühlt, als sie sich an seinem linken Arm hocharbeitet. Er schließt für einen Moment die Augen und lauscht nur der Musik und dem Geklimper der Armreifen.

"Das ist mein schlechter Arm", sagt er verlegen, als Lauren auf die andere Seite geht und seine rechte Hand ergreift.

"Was ist daran schlecht?", fragt sie mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme.

"Er, ähm... er ist immer richtig steif, ich kann ihn nicht wirklich gut bewegen."

Lauren summt vor sich hin und bearbeitet die Muskeln in seinen Händen mit ihren kräftigen Fingern. "Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir ihn ein bisschen in Schwung bringen können. Wie stehst du zu Lavendel?"

"Ähm... neutral bis positiv?"

Lauren kichert, geht an ihr Regal und nimmt eine kleine Flasche heraus. "Lavendel ist ein natürliches Muskelrelaxans", erklärt sie, während sie ein paar Tropfen Öl in seiner Handfläche und auf seinem Arm verreibt.

Blaine gibt einen unartikulierten Ton von sich und spürt, wie die allgegenwärtige Anspannung in seiner Muskulatur wegzuschmelzen beginnt und sein gesamter Körper anfängt, sich zu entspannen.

"Fühlt es sich gut an?"

"Ich fühle mich ganz schlapp."

"Schlapp?"

Blaine nickt summend. "Meine Muskeln sind wie aus Gummi."

Lauren lacht. "Ich mag dich, Birdy."

"Da bin ich aber froh, ich bin dir ausgeliefert." Blaines Stimme ist nur ein Murmeln, als sie sich zu seinen Schultern hocharbeitet, und ihm fallen schon wieder die Augen zu. Sie arbeitet eine Weile schweigend weiter und widmet sich ganz besonders Blaines rechtem Arm; lockert jeden Muskel, bis er das Gefühl hat, dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr bewegen kann.

"In Ordnung, jetzt dreh dich um."

Blaine fühlt sich ein bisschen wie eine ungelenke Marionette, als er sich auf den Bauch umdreht. Lauren fängt mit seinen Beinen an und verwendet wieder extra viel Zeit auf seine rechte Seite.

"Du solltest wirklich zusehen, dass du regelmäßig zur Massage gehst", sagt sie nach einer Weile und bearbeitet eine Verhärtung in seinem Oberschenkel. Eigentlich müsste es seltsam sein, dass die Freundin seines Bruders mit den Händen seinen höchst privaten Körperteilen so nahe kommt, aber Blaine fühlt sich seltsamerweise sehr behaglich. Laurens geübte Griffe nehmen ihm jegliche Nervosität und er versinkt geradezu in dem Polster der Liege und lässt Lauren völlig freie Hand. Sie ist die Expertin, sie weiß, was sie tut, überlegt er.

"Und ich sag das nicht einfach nur so; du hast einen sehr hohen Muskeltonus. Ich glaube wirklich, du würdest eine Verbesserung deiner Beweglichkeit feststellen, wenn du einmal im Monat, oder so, hingehen würdest."

"Vielleicht solltest du nach New York ziehen", sagt Blaine und seine Stimme ist undeutlich wegen dieses Lochs in der Liege, in dem sein Gesicht ruht.

"Viel zu kalt", erwidert Lauren und arbeitet sich zu Blaines Rücken hoch. "Mützen stehen mir nicht."

"Zu schade", summt Blaine und muss ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als Lauren einen Knoten in seiner Rückenmuskulatur lockert.

"Aber ich glaube, Cooper würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn er dich dafür öfter sehen könnte", sagt sie mit leiser Stimme. "Er vermisst dich sehr, weißt du."

"Ich weiß", antwortet Blaine und atmet langsam aus.

"Er hat sich schon seit Monaten so sehr auf deinen Besuch gefreut. Du machst ihn sehr glücklich, Blaine."

"Dasselbe könnte ich auch von dir sagen", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile und studiert den Fußboden vor seinen Augen.

"Das ist eine andere Art von Glück", sagt Lauren und drückt ihren Daumen in eine weitere Verhärtung. "Cooper hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, weißt du das?"

Blaine blinzelt überrascht den Fußboden an. "Wirklich? Wann?"

"Vor ein paar Jahren schon. Ich sagte damals, ich wäre mir noch nicht sicher und... na ja, ich glaube, wir sind irgendwie nie mehr darauf zurückgekommen."

"Ihr könntet es immer noch machen", sagt Blaine und spürt, wie Lauren ihre Bewegungen für einen Moment verlangsamt.

"Ach nö. Werden du und dein Mann nicht bald heiraten? _Eine_ Hochzeit in der Familie reicht für die nächsten zehn Jahre."

Blaine lacht leise und Lauren fährt fort, seine Schultern zu kneten.

"Nächstes Jahr, denke ich", sagt Blaine und verspürt dieses aufgeregte Flattern in seinem Bauch, wenn er sich vorstellt, _endlich_ zu heiraten. "Wir bemühen uns, einen Saal zu finden, der noch nicht für die nächsten fünf Jahre ausgebucht ist und dennoch Kurts Ansprüchen genügt."

"Ich bin sicher, ganz gleich was ihr findet, es wird perfekt sein", sagt Lauren, während sich ihre Hände Blaines Nacken hocharbeiten. Ein zuckender Schmerz schießt durch seine linke Seite und er zieht zischend die Luft ein und verspannt sich. Lauren hält inne und zieht ihre Hände weg.

"Tut mir leid, ich...", versucht Blaine sich zu entschuldigen, als er spürt wie der Schmerz nachlässt. Er schließt die Augen und atmet ein paar Mal durch. "Dort bin ich manchmal noch sehr empfindlich."

"Darf ich?", fragt Lauren. Ihre Finger halten einige Zentimeter über seinem Nacken inne und Blaine nickt zaghaft; traut ihr zu, vorsichtig zu sein. "Ich habe ein paar Kunden mit ähnlichen Verletzungen", sagt sie, legt die Finger leicht auf seinen Nacken und massiert ganz sanft, um den Schmerz zu lindern, und Blaine spürt zwar ein leichtes Prickeln, aber es tut nicht mehr weh. "Jeder Mensch ist so anders, das macht die Schönheit des menschlichen Körpers aus."

Ihre Finger wandern über seine Kopfhaut und Blaine muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schaudern. Ihre Berührungen lösen eine Anspannung tief in ihm drin, von der er nicht gewusst hat, dass sie da ist. Die Narben auf seiner linken Kopfseite berührt sie nur ganz sachte – die Mulde, wo seine Schädelknochen wieder zusammengesetzt worden sind; eingesunken wie eine unnatürlich weiche Stelle.

"Das fühlt sich seltsam an, ich weiß", murmelt Blaine und versucht, keine Verlegenheit aufkommen zu lassen, als Lauren die Bruchstücke seines Schädels ertastet, der unbestreitbare Beweis, dass er anders ist; dass er Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt worden ist wie [Humpty Dumpty](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humpty_Dumpty); zurück auf seinen Platz gesetzt, aber nie wieder ganz derselbe.

"Es ist nicht seltsam", antwortet Lauren und fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar. "Es ist ein Zeichen deiner Stärke."

Blaine versucht zu atmen, aber seine Kehle wird plötzlich eng.

"Und davon hast du eine ganze Menge, mein kleiner Birdy."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt verlässt Noras Büro und schließt mit einem leisen Klicken die Tür hinter sich. Seine Hände zittern immer noch, sein Herz trommelt einen schnellen Rhythmus in seiner Brust und sein Verstand versucht zu begreifen, was gerade passiert ist. Er bewegt sich wie auf Autopilot, holt die Tasche aus seinem Büro und geht nach draußen. Seine Füße tragen ihn die Straße hinunter zu dem Starbucks Café. Nora hat ihm aufgetragen, zwei Kaffee zu holen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, mit der Anweisung, sich so viel Zeit zu nehmen wie er braucht.

Also verlangsamt er seine Schritte, holt sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, macht einen Umweg durch den Park, setzt sich auf eine Bank und holt tief Luft. Er denkt darüber nach, Blaine anzurufen und sein Daumen schwebt über der Nummer auf der Liste seiner bevorzugten Kontakte, aber er zögert. Da gibt es immer noch zu viele Dinge, über die er sich nicht sicher ist; zu viele widersprüchliche Gedanken, die durch seinen Kopf schwirren, und außerdem haben sie erst heute Morgen miteinander gesprochen. Er möchte Blaine nicht mit seinen eigenen Problemen belasten. Noch nicht.

Er wählt eine andere Nummer und drückt das Handy an sein Ohr, bis sich eine vertraute Stimme meldet. "Kurt?"

"Hallo Dad. Hab ich dich... hast du viel zu tun? Ich kann dich später zurückrufen."

"Ach was, ich mache nur Inventur in der Werkstatt. Was ist los?"

Kurt nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit zum Atmen, um der Begeisterung nachzuspüren, die in seinem Innern übersprudelt, bevor ihm die Worte in einer kaum verständlichen Hast über die Lippen kommen. "Ich bin befördert worden!" Selbst als Spaziergänger an ihm vorbeigehen, ist es ihm nicht einmal peinlich, dass seine Stimme ein bisschen zu hoch klingt und er aufgeregt auf seinem Platz hin und her rutscht.

"Du... was?"

"Ich bin befördert worden", wiederholt Kurt und zwingt sich, etwas langsamer zu sprechen. "Zum Kreativen Leiter. Jacob geht in Pension und... Nora will, dass ich seine Stelle übernehme. Sie hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt."

"Das ist großartig, Kurt", sagt Burt, obwohl Kurt ihm anhören kann, dass er gar nicht wirklich versteht, wovon er redet. "Das ist was Gutes, oder?"

"Dad, das ist gewissermaßen, was ich machen wollte, seit ich mit vierzehn meine erste Ausgabe der _Vogue_ abonniert habe. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich... Sie wollen mir die Verantwortung übertragen, Dad. Mir!"

"Du hast es verdient, Junge. Ich weiß, wie hart du gearbeitet hast, um dir das zu verdienen."

"Danke, Dad." Kurt hält inne, senkt den Blick auf seine Hand, spürt die heiße Junisonne auf sich herunter brennen. "Ich habe noch nicht zugesagt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich muss erst darüber nachdenken."

"Kurt", sagt Burt in strengem Ton, aber auf diese liebevolle Art, wie es nur Eltern können. "Du kannst das nicht ausschlagen. Das ist dein Traumjob, der Begeisterung nach zu urteilen, die ich da gerade gehört habe."

"Es ist nur...", seufzt Kurt. "Es würde sehr viel längere Arbeitszeiten mit sich bringen, ich hätte Meetings und ich müsste auch herumreisen und könnte nicht mehr so viel von zuhause aus arbeiten wie jetzt und..."

"Und?"

"Das weißt du, Dad." Kurt schaut einem Pärchen zu, das Händchen haltend seinen Hund durch den Park führt. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, Blaine so oft allein zu lassen."

Schweigen. Und dann ist ein "ah ja" von Burts Seite zu hören.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll und ich habe das Gefühl... ich möchte diesen Posten so sehr, aber ich fühle mich wie ein Egoist", sagt Kurt in einem Atemzug und malt mit dem Daumen ein Muster auf die Bank.

"Kurt, ich glaube, du warst während der vergangenen zwei Jahre nicht ein einziges Mal egoistisch. Die Stelle anzunehmen, für die du so hart gearbeitet hast, macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen, Junge. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde, du könntest manchmal ruhig ein bisschen egoistischer sein."

"Dad...", setzt Kurt an und hält zögernd inne. Er fühlt sich wieder wie damals in der HighSchool, wenn er seinem Vater dabei zuhörte, wie er ihm unfehlbare Worte der Weisheit auftischte.

"Ich will, dass du mir für einen Moment zuhörst, okay? Du hast Blaine die letzten beiden Jahre deines Lebens geschenkt und ich weiß, dass du das nicht so siehst, weil du ihn liebst und ich weiß, dass du alles für ihn tun würdest. Diese beiden Jahre, in denen du dein Leben Blaines Pflege gewidmet hast, das ist so ziemlich das selbstloseste, das ich jemals irgendjemanden habe tun sehen. Aber Blaine geht es jetzt besser, verdammt, du rufst mich jede zweite Woche an, um mir zu erzählen, wie gut er sich macht und ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal gehört, dass du dich beklagt oder etwas _nur für dich_ verlangt hast. Du hast das verdient, Kurt. Blaine wird bald wieder zu arbeiten anfangen, er hat Freunde und Familie, die ihn unterstützen, und er wird nicht allein auf sich gestellt sein. Keiner von euch beiden ist jemals allein auf sich gestellt – nicht solange ich da bin, verstanden?"

Kurt nickt, schnieft und murmelt ein zittriges "ja".

"Ich kann dich natürlich nicht dazu zwingen, diesen Job anzunehmen, aber ich kann dir versichern: wenn das etwas ist, das dich glücklich macht, dann würde Blaine nicht wollen, dass du zuhause sitzt und auf ihn wartest, das weiß ich genau."

Kurt spürt Tränen in seinen Augen und versucht verstohlen, sie wegzutupfen. Er räuspert sich, aber weiß nicht, was er sagen soll.

"Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein, Kurt."

Kurt gibt ein tränenersticktes Lachen von sich und versucht, den Blicken der Leute auszuweichen, die im Vorbeigehen neugierig zu ihm herschauen. "Ich weiß, ich bin nur... Alles ist jetzt so anders und ich weiß nicht wie ich mir _keine_ Sorgen um Blaine machen soll, bei jeder Entscheidung, die ich fälle."

"Ihr werdet das schon hinkriegen, das weiß ich. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht miterlebe, wie du deinen Träumen folgst, hast du verstanden?"

Kurt lacht noch einmal, aber dieses Mal mit weniger Tränen vermischt. Er bohrt seine Stiefelspitze in die Erde. "Verstanden." Seine Lungen füllen sich ein wenig leichter mit Luft und er sitzt ein wenig aufrechter. "Danke, Dad."

"Jederzeit, mein Junge. Das ist mein Ernst."

Kurt lächelt; sein Vater hat nie wirklich verstanden, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient, aber er ist immer sein größter Unterstützer gewesen; hat sogar monatelang seine Zeitschriften für ihn abonniert, bis Kurt ihm gesagt hatte, dass das wirklich nicht nötig sei. Sein Vater ist für ihn da gewesen, als niemand sonst für ihn da war; als alles so überwältigend und schwierig war. Sein Vater weiß immer, was er sagen muss, damit Kurt wieder daran glauben kann, dass alles gut wird – vielleicht nicht jetzt gleich und vielleicht auch noch nicht morgen, aber irgendwann bestimmt. Und das macht Kurt Hoffnung.

"Habe ich dir schon von unserem neuen Kater erzählt?", wechselt er das Thema, lehnt sich auf der Parkbank zurück und genießt die Sonne.

 

*** * ***

 

An diesem Abend – nach einer Fertig-Lasagne zum Abendessen, nach einer hektischen, schrillen Unterhaltung mit Rachel, nach einem Spaziergang mit Belle einmal um den Block und nachdem er seine Sockenschublade zum zwölften Mal in dieser Woche neu sortiert hat (diesmal alphabetisch nach Farben) – lässt Kurt sich mit einem zerknitterten Zettel in der Hand aufs Sofa sinken und schaut Biest dabei zu, wie er eine mit Katzenminze gefüllte Spielmaus attackiert.

Er betrachtet die Zahlen, die auf dem Papier geschrieben stehen, zehn unschuldige Ziffern, und fragt sich, warum er sie so fürchtet; warum er zögert anzurufen, um einen Termin zu vereinbaren, einen Schritt vorwärts zu gehen, so wie es ihm seine Therapeutin geraten hat. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er ein Problem damit. Blaine nimmt ein Antidepressiva seit dem Herbst nach dem Überfall, als ihm seine Situation richtig bewusst zu werden begann und er kaum den Kopf über Wasser halten konnte und als sein Gehirn nicht mehr in der Lage war, wie früher seine Stimmungsschwankungen zu regulieren. Kurt war damals ein Befürworter gewesen; er kennt jede Nebenwirkung, jede Dosierung, er weiß was zu beachten ist... und trotzdem...

Trotzdem. Er weiß nicht, warum es sich dieses Mal so anders anfühlt. Er ist nicht derjenige mit dem Hirnschaden und trotzdem ist er nicht in der Lage, mit den Dingen fertigzuwerden; weiß nicht, wie er seine Emotionen einordnen soll, ohne dass sie alle durcheinander wirbeln und sich vervielfachen bis er nicht einmal mehr _atmen_ kann und....

Und wenn Kurt es von außen betrachtet, dann sieht sein Leben wirklich toll aus, mit seiner Beförderung, seiner wachsenden Tierfamilie, mit Blaine auf Reisen und drauf und dran, wieder zu unterrichten – mit jedem Tag klingt er ein kleines bisschen besser. Kurt will es auch _fühlen,_ dieses Glück, will sich damit umgeben, will diese zweite Chance auskosten, die ihnen gewährt worden ist, will sich nicht mehr vor den Schatten fürchten, will dieses Meer trockenlegen, das ihn immer wieder unter Wasser zieht und will wieder sicher auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen.

Und dabei Blaines Hand in seiner halten.

Morgen, beschließt er. Morgen wird er anrufen.

Und er lächelt, streichelt das Katerchen und schreibt in sein Tagebuch.

 

*** * ***

 

Die Bar ist voller lachender Menschen und es ist laut. Aus der Musikbox dröhnt Classic Rock und Gläser klirren auf alten Holztischen. Der Alkohol hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack auf Blaines Zunge und er kann sich wirklich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt etwas getrunken hat, das nicht für Kleinkinder geeignet war.

Er sitzt an einem Tisch mit Cooper, Lauren und Jane, einer guten Freundin von Lauren, und er hat Spaß, trotz des Lärms und weil der Alkohol ihn locker und beschwipst macht. Er ist glücklich, Lebensfreude schäumt durch seinen Körper und lässt ihn auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab wippen. Cooper bestellt lachend eine neue Runde Bier und neben ihnen sind Lauren und Jane in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

Die Musik pausiert, Coopers Augen glitzern verräterisch und Blaine legt die Hand um seine feucht beschlagene Flasche Blue Moon Bier und schaut ihn misstrauisch an. "Was hast du...?", setzt er an und hält inne, als Cooper sich nicht länger zurückhalten kann.

"Heute ist Karaoke-Abend, kleiner Bruder", sagt er und wirkt ziemlich stolz auf sich. "Und ich habe deinen Namen fünfzehnmal auf die Liste geschrieben."

Blaine schüttelt lachend den Kopf und fühlt sich seltsam frei: hier kennt keiner seinen Namen, keiner kennt seine Geschichte, keiner schert sich darum, wenn er den Text vergisst oder falsch singt. Alle warten viel zu gespannt darauf, dass sie selbst an die Reihe kommen, um richtig hinzuhören und es ist seine erste Gelegenheit seit über zwei Jahren, vor jemand anderem aufzutreten als vor Kurt und ihrem Hund.

Blaine lächelt Cooper an und tritt ihm sanft ans Schienbein. "Nur wenn du mit mir singst, du Loser."

Cooper lächelt, nimmt einen großen Schluck Bier und rülpst.

"Abgemacht."

 

**19\. Juni 2020**

_Freitag_

Sie schlendern durch die Marilyn Monroe Ausstellung des Hollywood Museums und Cooper bleibt an jeder Vitrine eine angemessene Zeit stehen, aber er sieht nicht wirklich hin – sein Blick wandert immer wieder zu Blaine. Obwohl er sich gestern Abend noch so auf das Museum gefreut hat, ist er heute ziemlich schweigsam und er bleibt mit hängenden Schultern ein paar Schritte hinter Cooper zurück. Cooper beißt sich auf die Lippe und möchte am liebsten etwas sagen, aber er weiß, wie schnell Blaine sich über seine eigenen Schwächen aufregen und ärgern kann und er muss einfach darauf vertrauen, dass Blaine klug genug ist, um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er welche braucht.

Als sie sich dem Ende der Ausstellung nähern, hat Blaine die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen und Cooper will gerade vorschlagen, ins Café zu gehen, um etwas zu essen, als Blaine die Hand ausstreckt und sich an Coopers Unterarm festhält. "Ich glaube, ich muss mich mal hinsetzen", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt seltsam. "Setzen. Nur für eine Min... Minute."

"Okay", nickt Cooper, blickt sich um und entdeckt am Ende des Flurs, neben der Tür zu den Toiletten, eine Bank. "Dort können wir uns hinsetzen, in Ordnung?"

Blaine nickt und sein Kehlkopf hüpft auf und ab, als er schluckt. Cooper versucht, die Ruhe zu bewahren, während er seinen kleinen Bruder zu der Bank hinüber begleitet und Blaine krallt sich so fest an seinem Arm fest, dass Cooper sich fragt, ob er wohl nachher einen blauen Fleck haben wird. Sie schaffen es bis zur Bank, Cooper stützt Blaine beim Hinsetzen und Blaine beugt sich sofort mit dem Oberkörper nach vorn, stützt die Ellbogen auf die Knie und presst sich die Handballen auf die Augen. Cooper legt ihm sanft die Hand auf den Rücken, damit Blaine seine Anwesenheit spürt. "Ist mit dir alles okay?", fragt er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt.

"Kopfschmerzen", murmelt Blaine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Wie schlimm?", fragt Cooper und reibt ihm in sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen den Rücken. Blaine gibt nur einen leisen Ton von sich, als wolle er etwas antworten, aber fände nicht die Worte dazu.

"Ist schon gut", versucht Cooper ihn zu trösten und fragt sich, was Kurt wohl in einer solchen Situation machen würde. "Wir gehen heim."

Er lässt Blaine noch eine Weile sitzen, in der Hoffnung, dass das Schlimmste vorüber sein wird, bevor sie weitergehen, aber Blaine sieht von Minute zu Minute schlechter aus, weshalb Cooper ihn schließlich sanft anstupst und auf die Füße zieht. Blaine hat Tränen in den Augen und lehnt sich schwer auf Cooper, als der ihn so schnell er kann aus dem Museum führt. Auf der Treppe nach draußen kommt Blaine beinahe ins Stolpern, aber Cooper hält ihn fest. Er hilft ihm auf den Rücksitz des Wagens, rollt ein Handtuch zu einem Behelfskissen zusammen und fischt eine Sonnenbrille aus dem Handschuhfach. Sie ist viel zu groß und sieht ein bisschen lächerlich aus, aber Blaine beschwert sich nicht, sondern lässt nur den Kopf an das Handtuchkissen sinken, schließt die Augen und umfasst fest seinen Sicherheitsgurt.

Cooper fährt den ganzen Weg nachhause, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, macht vor jedem Schlagloch extra langsam und stellt den Rückspiegel so ein, dass er Blaine im Auge behalten kann.

 

* * *

 

Kurt kringelt das Datum in seinem Kalender ein und fühlt sich seltsam gut dabei.

Er würde Blaine gern anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er es _gemacht_ hat. Er hat einen Termin vereinbart, er hat den großen Sprung gewagt und jetzt muss er nur wieder auf den Füßen landen, aber er weiß, dass er es schaffen wird – wenn er Blaines Hand dabei hält.

Er wartet – weiß, dass man so etwas am besten nicht am Telefon bespricht; er weiß, dass Blaine wahrscheinlich beschäftigt ist; er weiß, dass es nur noch drei Tage sind und dann kommt Blaine zurück und sie haben alle Zeit, die sie brauchen, um sich über solche Dinge zu unterhalten.

Noch drei Tage.

Er kann es schaffen.

 

* * *

 

Es ist schon spät, schon halb zwölf, und Cooper ist gerade am Einschlafen, als er ein Geräusch hört, einen dumpfen Schlag, und er öffnet blinzelnd die Augen. Lauren liegt schlafend neben ihm, den Kopf unter einem Kissen vergraben und Cooper liegt für einen Moment verwirrt da und versucht, sein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen. Ein weiterer Schlag, direkt vor seiner Tür und Cooper setzt sich blitzschnell auf und erinnert sich an Blaine – Blaine ist hier, Blaine hat Migräne, Blaine hat den ganzen Tag geschlafen, Blaine ist vielleicht...

Der Holzfußboden ist kalt unter seinen Füßen, als er die Decke zur Seite wirft, aus dem Bett schlüpft und leise durchs Zimmer geht. Er öffnet die Tür mit einem Knarren, der Flur ist schwach erleuchtet von einem kleinen Nachtlicht neben der Badezimmertür und dort wo der Flur ins Wohnzimmer führt, kann Cooper eine Gestalt erkennen, die zusammengekauert am Boden sitzt.

"Blaine?" Die Frage klingt viel zu zaghaft. Die Gestalt bewegt sich leicht, Cooper kniet sich auf den harten Fußboden und hebt die Hände, unsicher, was er tun soll.

"He, Blaine, was suchst du denn da unten?"

Blaine kniet auf dem Boden, die Hände flach aufgestützt, mit gebeugtem Rücken, hängendem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen. "Ich bin gestolpert", sagt er leise, hebt langsam den Kopf und schaut müde zu Cooper hoch. "Ich wollte...", Schweigen, Blaine schluckt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Ich war hungrig."

"Okay", sagt Cooper, legt Blaine sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken und zieht ihn an sich. Blaine streckt die Beine aus und lässt sein Gewicht an Coopers Seite ruhen. "Alles ist gut. Wie wär's, wenn ich... oder... hast du dir wehgetan?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und lacht freudlos. "Ist mir nur... peinlich."

Cooper spürt Blaines Körper neben sich, fühlt seine angespannten Muskeln, seine bebenden Schultern. "Das ist doch nicht so tragisch", bemüht er sich zu versichern und fragt sich, was Kurt in dieser Situation wohl sagen würde, aber dann wird ihm klar, dass das nichts zur Sache tut, weil Kurt nämlich nicht hier ist. Das ist jetzt Coopers Angelegenheit und Blaine ist sein Bruder und er kann das selbst wieder in Ordnung bringen. "Wir wär's, wenn wir uns erst mal aufs Sofa setzen, mir tun die Knie weh."

Blaine nickt und rappelt sich vom Boden hoch. Er kommt ins Schwanken und streckt die Hand aus, um sich an der Wand abzustützen und Cooper legt ihm einen Arm um den Rücken und hilft ihm hoch.

"Du scheinst alt zu werden", murmelt Blaine auf dem Weg zum Sofa. "Ich kann deine Knochen knirschen hören."

"Halt du deine Klappe", antwortet Cooper und schubst Blaine mit der Schulter an.

"Du wärst froh, wenn du so gelenkig wärst wie ich", sagt Blaine, als er sich steif auf die Polster sinken lässt. Cooper lacht schnaubend und Blaine lächelt ein wenig, aber sein Blick ist niedergeschlagen und traurig.

"Lust auf Toast?", schlägt Cooper vor und Blaine nickt, fährt mit dem Daumen am Saum einer Überwurfdecke entlang und meidet seinen Blick. "Okay", murmelt Cooper bei sich, geht in die Küche und belädt den Toaster. Er weiß nicht, was Blaine gerne drauf hätte, erwägt das Glas mit der extra-crunchigen Erdnussbutter im Schrank, die Erdbeermarmelade im Kühlschrank, die Orangenmarmelade, die Lauren immer wieder kauft, obwohl keiner sie isst. Er erinnert sich daran, dass Blaine als Kind Erdnussbutter geliebt hat, erinnert sich daran, wie ihre Mutter ihn ausgeschimpft hat, wenn er seinen Finger ins Glas gesteckt hat.

Cooper starrt die Erdnussbutter an, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick geht ins Leere, als er sich an Blaine erinnert, wie er vor Jahren war – jung und aufrichtig. Er erinnert sich, wie Blaine ihm mit bewundernden Blicken auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt war, wie er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, weil er ein Teenager war, der keine Zeit für seinen blöden kleinen Bruder hatte. Er erinnert sich, wie Blaine ihn angebettelt hatte, mit ihm zu spielen; erinnert sich, wie er nachgegeben hat und sie im Hof Räuber und Gendarm gespielt haben; erinnert sich, wie er Blaine in einen Riesenhaufen knisternder Herbstblätter geworfen hat; erinnert sich, wie viel Spaß sie hatten, auch wenn er es nicht hatte zugeben wollen.

Er hat noch nie viel davon gehalten, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, ist immer dafür gewesen, das was war, auf sich beruhen zu lassen und weiterzugehen, aber als er jetzt hier steht, um Toast für seinen kleinen Bruder zu machen, der immer nur geliebt und gegeben hat und der sich immer so sehr bemüht hat, da wünscht er, er könnte zu dieser verschlossenen Zimmertür zurückkehren und Blaine hereinlassen. Er wünschte, er könnte der große Bruder sein, den Blaine immer haben wollte, nicht der, der jeden von sich weggestoßen hat und bei der ersten Gelegenheit von zuhause ausgezogen ist.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, fängt die Toastscheiben auf, als sie aus dem Toaster hüpfen und weiß, dass er nur eins tun kann, nämlich _jetzt_ für Blaine da zu sein, wenn es darauf ankommt.

Mit dem Toast auf einem Teller und einem Glas kalter Milch in der anderen Hand, geht Cooper ins Wohnzimmer zurück, setzt sich behutsam neben Blaine und stellt das Essen vor ihm auf den Couchtisch.

"Danke dir", sagt Blaine leise, greift nach einer Scheibe Toast, nimmt sie vorsichtig in die Hand und beißt ab.

"Ich wusste nicht, ob du Erdnussbutter oder Marmelade willst, deshalb hab ich dir von jedem eins gemacht", sagt Cooper, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

"Das ist prima", sagt Blaine, beißt noch einmal ab und greift nach der Milch. Seine Hand zittert, die Milch schwappt über den Rand des Glases und Blaine flucht leise.

"Ist schon gut", sagt Cooper und wischt die kleine Pfütze mit seinem Ärmel weg. "Kein Beinbruch."

Blaine hat die Augen fest geschlossen und den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. "Es ist _nicht_ gut", sagt er kopfschüttelnd. "Überhaupt nicht."

"Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Milch", sagt Cooper in bewusst ruhigem Ton, aber er weiß, dass es hier nicht nur um die Milch geht.

"Ich...", setzt Blaine an, öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und schaut Cooper flehend an. "Wie soll ich jemals wieder...", ein Atemzug. "Jemals wieder als Lehrer arbeiten? Wie..." Er starrt auf seine Knie und zieht die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Wie könnte ich jemals Kinder haben?" Schweigen – und Cooper kann seinen eigenen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren hören. "Ich kann nicht mal... ich kann kaum...", er zeigt auf die Milch. "Ich bin hingefallen, als ich nur... nur durch den verdammten Flur gelaufen bin. Wie könnte mir je irgendjemand ein Kind anvertrauen?"

"Blaine...", beginnt Cooper und Blaine schnieft und blinzelt heftig.

"Ich wollte immer ein Vater sein", sagt er mit zitternder Stimme, als Cooper innehält. "Wirklich."

"Das kannst du immer noch, weißt du?", sagt Cooper und stupst Blaines Fuß mit seinem an.

Blaine blinzelt mit feuchten Augen und seine Wimpern sind ganz nass. "Wie denn?", fragt er und zieht seinen Fuß von Coopers weg.

"Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen", sagt Cooper schulterzuckend und versucht, Blaines Blick einzufangen. "Du bist also im Flur gestolpert und hast ein bisschen Milch verschüttet? Das ist kein Beinbruch, Blaine, und du darfst dich deswegen nicht so fertig machen."

Blaine atmet tief durch und seine Miene ist unsicher. "Und was ist mit... den Migräneanfällen und...", er hält inne und macht eine Handbewegung, "und all dem anderen Mist?"

"Dafür ist Kurt da", sagt Cooper lächelnd. "Oder wolltest du das Kind etwa alleine großziehen?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

"Du wirst nie auf dich allein gestellt sein, Blaine. Alle Eltern haben Sachen, bei denen sie Hilfe brauchen, es ist ganz normal, dass man sich manchmal hilflos fühlt, wenn man Kinder hat. Niemand wird dich für unfähig halten, wenn du für irgendwas um Hilfe bitten musst."

Blaine schweigt, kaut auf seiner Lippe und starrt das Toastbrot an.

"Mir fällt niemand ein, der ein besserer Vater wäre als du, Blaine. Und Kurt natürlich."

Blaine schaut Cooper lächelnd an. "Kurt wäre ein toller Vater."

"Zwerg Junior könnte sich glücklich schätzen, euch beide als Väter zu haben."

"Zwerg Junior?", fragt Blaine und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Was? Gefällt dir Minizwerg besser? Halbe-Portion-Zwerg? Zwerg 2.0?"

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach den Zwerg weglassen", schlägt Blaine vor und da ist ein Lächeln um seinen Mund.

"Das geht _gar_ nicht", sagt Cooper und stupst Blaines Fuß an und diesmal tritt Blaine zurück. "Im Ernst jetzt, Blaine. Du wärst ein viel besserer Vater als ich es je sein könnte. Gib deine Träume nicht so schnell auf, hörst du?"

"Okay", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile und nickt. Er nimmt den Toast, beißt hinein und kaut schweigend. "Danke, Coop."

Cooper lächelt und umarmt Blaine, der seine Arme um ihn legt und ihn fest an sich drückt. "Wenn du irgendwann jemanden brauchst, der dir den Kopf zurechtrückt, dann werde ich da sein."

Blaines Lachen wird von Coopers T-Shirt etwas gedämpft. Cooper hält ihn nur noch fester und hofft, dass sich der Boden unter Blaines Füßen jetzt etwas stabiler anfühlt.

 

**20\. Juni 2020**

_Samstag_

Kurt wacht mit dröhnendem Schädel und staubtrockenem Mund auf. Er stöhnt und spürt, wie seine Knochen knacken und seine Muskeln sich verkrampfen.

"Guten Morgen", sagt eine Stimme und er öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und sieht Rachel neben dem Sofa auf dem Sessel sitzen. Ihre Haare sehen aus wie ein Vogelnest, ihre Wangen sind gerötet, aber sie lächelt. "Trink das."

Sie reicht ihm einen Becher Wasser und zwei Schmerztabletten und er schluckt sie dankbar und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Danke", sagt er und seine Stimme klingt wie ein Reibeisen. "Was..."

"Und jetzt trink das." Sie reicht ihm einen zweiten Becher, voll mit dampfendem Kaffee und Kurt nimmt ihn vorsichtig in die Hand.

"Haben wir... haben wir uns gestern Abend betrunken?", fragt er und blickt sich im Zimmer um. Unter einem Haufen Decken liegt jemand zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und er kann jemanden in der Küche hantieren hören.

Rachel lacht. "Ja, ich glaube schon." Sie nippt amüsiert an ihrem eigenen Kaffee und Kurt lässt sich wieder rückwärts gegen die Sofalehne fallen.

"Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich wieder im College."

"Na ja, irgendwie mussten wir deine große Beförderung ja feiern", sagt Rachel und der Haufen unter der Wolldecke bewegt sich stöhnend.

"Vielleicht war der billige Wein keine so gute Idee", murmelt Kurt und nimmt dankbar noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Aber es hat Spaß gemacht", sagt Rachel. "Du hattest deinen Spaß."

"Das sagst du nur, weil ich zugestimmt habe, mit dir Karaoke zu singen", kontert Kurt lächelnd und Rachel gibt ihm einen Stups. Er erinnert sich, dass er gestern Abend – vor dem Wein – Rachel angerufen und ihr alles erzählt hat. Von dem Arzttermin, wie er zu den Medikamenten steht, dass sich dieser ganze Druck in ihm aufbaut und er keinen Ausweg sieht. Er erinnert sich, wie Rachel hergekommen ist, ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm befohlen hat, sich anzuziehen. Wie sie ihn zum Essen eingeladen, ihre gemeinsamen Freunde angerufen und ihre Karaokeanlage mitgebracht hat. Wie sie beschlossen hat, dass es höchste Zeit ist für einen Abend mit Freunden und Wein.

Und es hat Spaß gemacht. Kurt kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hat; wann er sich zuletzt so hat gehen lassen, ohne sich um irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen, ohne jeden Aspekt seines Lebens bis ins kleinste Detail durchzuplanen. Er weiß, dass er das nötig hatte und er weiß nicht, wie er Rachel sagen soll, wieviel es ihm bedeutet, dass sie das erkannt hat.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich nicht daran gehindert hast, mich schlafen zu legen, ohne mich vorher zu waschen", sagt Kurt und schaut zu ihr hinüber, ohne den Kopf vom Polster zu heben. Vom vielen Grinsen tun ihm die Backen weh und Rachel zwinkert ihm achselzuckend zu und trinkt ihren Kaffee.

Aus dem Deckenberg ist ein Geräusch zu hören und ein Kätzchen streckt seinen Kopf heraus, gefolgt von einem wirren, blonden Haarschopf, als Janessa überaus missvergnügt auftaucht. "Was war in dem Wein?", stöhnt sie und Biest leckt ihr über die Nase, bevor er ihre Haare attackiert. Sie blickt sich nur um, reibt sich die Augen, zieht sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf und Biest schlüpft hinterher.

"Ich mache Pfannkuchen", ruft Lily aus der Küche und Janessa gibt unter ihrer Decke einen unverständlichen Laut von sich.

Kurt lacht, streckt die Arme über seinen Kopf und spürt, wie sein Körper langsam erwacht. Dank Kaffee und Schmerztabletten fühlt er sich zunehmend wieder wie ein Mensch und er fährt sich mit den Fingern durch seine zerzausten Haare. Langsam steht er auf, drückt Rachel zum Dank einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie. Er geht ins Bad, um sich zu waschen und die Sprachnachricht von Blaine zu beantworten, die auf ihn wartet _(Kurt, hast du... hast du mir gestern Abend betrunken eine Nachricht geschrieben?)_.

Er bringt den Mädchen ein paar von Blaines Jogginghosen zum Anziehen, geht Lily bei den Pfannkuchen zur Hand, kümmert sich um Janessas Kater und hört zu, wie Rachel ihren Text übt und obwohl er weiß, dass das alles noch lange nicht perfekt ist, so fühlt er sich doch irre glücklich.

Und er möchte, dass es so bleibt.

 

**~***~**


	29. Unbeugsame Herzen (und unbeugsame Liebe): Teil 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an meine wunderbare Beta

Übersetzung von [Stubborn Hearts (and stubborn love): part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/2311968)  (Kapitel 26 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

 

**21\. Juni 2020**

_Sonntag_

Cooper erwacht mit schwerem Herzen. Er blinzelt den Schlaf aus seinen müden Augen, rollt sich aus dem Bett und schlurft ins Bad. Es ist Blaines letzter Tag in L.A. und auch wenn Cooper weiß, dass er nicht für immer bleiben kann, weil er doch zu Kurt gehört, so macht es das dennoch nicht leichter. Obwohl sie ihre Differenzen bereits vor einigen Jahren aus der Welt geschafft haben, hat Cooper das Gefühl, als wäre er seinem Bruder noch nie so nah gewesen wie während der vergangenen Woche und zum ersten Mal fühlt er sich tatsächlich wie ein großer Bruder.

Er zieht sich in aller Ruhe an und als er in die Küche kommt, ist Blaine schon da. Er hat ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und rührt irgendetwas auf dem Herd. "Guten Morgen", sagt er fröhlich und fordert Cooper mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich an den kleinen Esstisch zu setzen. Cooper gehorcht, fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und gähnt.

"Bist du nicht angeblich der heißeste Typ in ganz Amerika, oder so was in der Art?" Blaine schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bevor er ihm einen Becher Kaffee einschenkt und vor ihn auf den Tisch stellt.

Cooper schnaubt: "Wie meinst du das? Die Frauen lieben diesen Look wie frisch-aus-dem-Bett-gefallen."

"Oh ja", nickt Blaine belustigt. "Ganz bestimmt."

"Hast du dir mal Johnny Depp angesehen?", fragt Cooper und rührt Milch in seinen Kaffee. "Genau so ist das hier auch."

"Red' dir das ruhig weiter ein, Coop", sagt Blaine und serviert zwei großzügige Portionen Rührei. Cooper lacht, aber irgendetwas berührt ihn ganz tief drinnen und mit einem traurigen Lächeln senkt er den Blick auf den Tisch.

Blaine setzt sich neben ihn mit seinem eigenen Kaffee und Rührei vor sich.

"Also du Zwerg, was machen wir heute?", fragt Cooper, nimmt einen Bissen von seinem Rührei und... es schmeckt richtig gut, mit Käse und Paprika und Wurststückchen und Cooper ist beeindruckt.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten, ähm, an den Strand gehen?", sagt Blaine und lädt sich sorgfältig einen Bissen Rührei auf die Gabel. "Ich weiß, wir waren schon, aber... es war wirklich schön."

"Klare Sache", stimmt Cooper zu und er überlegt, dass er so ziemlich alles tun würde, worauf Blaine heute Lust hat, und in der Sonne zu liegen klingt ziemlich gut. "Dann also an den Strand."

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt verbringt den Tag damit, das gesamte Haus bis in jede Ecke blitzblank zu putzen. Er hält dem Katerchen und Belle einen Vortrag über ihre Angewohnheit, überall Haare zu hinterlassen, bevor er sich ein großes Glas Wein einschenkt und sich draußen in den Jakuzzi setzt. Er beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang und denkt an Blaine, der fast 3000 Meilen von ihm entfernt ist, und er lächelt, denn morgen wird Blaine zurückkommen und die Welt kann sich endlich wieder weiterdrehen.

 

**22\. Juni 2020**

_Montag_

Blaines Flug geht schon früh am Morgen und sie stehen übernächtigt vor dem Flughafen. Cooper hat beide Hände in den Hosentaschen und Blaine umklammert den Griff seines Koffers – weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Leute hasten an ihnen vorbei, eilen zu ihren Flügen, umarmen sich weinend und gehen mit hocherhobenem Kopf weiter.

"Also dann", sagt Cooper und blickt blinzelnd zu Boden. "Ich werde dich vermissen, kleiner Bruder."

Blaine schnieft und befiehlt sich, nicht zu weinen. "Vielleicht solltest du irgendwann mal mit Lauren zusammen nach New York kommen."

"Das werd ich vielleicht sogar", sagt Cooper mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und rempelt seinen Bruder mit der Schulter an. "Immerhin wird es bald eine Hochzeitsparty geben, wie ich gehört habe."

Blaine lacht. "Wer hat gesagt, dass du eingeladen wirst?"

Cooper schlägt ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn in die Arme nimmt. "Du gehst jetzt besser, bevor du zu spät kommst. Ich glaube, Kurt würde mich umbringen, wenn du deinen Flug verpasst."

"Das stimmt wahrscheinlich sogar", sagt Blaine mit einem Kopfnicken, wischt sich über die Augen und tritt einen Schritt zurück. "Danke für alles, Coop. Ich hatte... diese Woche war großartig."

Cooper nickt lächelnd. "Auf geht's, kleiner Bruder. Starbucks ruft nach mir und vierhundert Tonnen Stahl rufen nach _dir_."

Blaine lacht erneut, strafft die Schultern und ergreift seinen Stock mit der einen und den Koffer mit der anderen Hand. "Ciao, Coop." Er dreht sich um und geht los, bevor sie eine weitere Gelegenheit haben, sentimental zu werden.

"Vergiss nicht, dir meine Serie anzusehen!", ruft Cooper ihm nach und Blaines Lippen umspielt ein Lächeln, als er den Wegweisern zur Sicherheitskontrolle folgt.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt geht auf und ab und zählt die Stunden bis er Blaine vom Flughafen abholen kann. Belle beobachtet ihn, während Biest sie attackiert, aber sie lässt sich davon nicht ablenken und starrt Kurt weiter hinterher, der von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen tigert.

"Schau mich nicht so an", sagt Kurt, dann seufzt er, befreit Belles Ohr aus den Katzenkrallen und lässt sich dramatisch aufs Sofa fallen.

Nur noch zwei Stunden.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine sitzt an seinem Gate, nippt an dem White Mokka, den er sich gegönnt hat, um sich die Wartezeit zu versüßen und denkt über die vergangene Woche nach. Er fühlt sich... irgendwie anders. Größer. Ein wenig stärker. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen fühlt sich stabiler an, die Vorstellung, sich mit einem Fremden zu unterhalten, ist nicht mehr ganz so einschüchternd. Er weiß nicht, ob es die kalifornische Luft war, oder Coopers unerschütterlicher Optimismus, oder Laurens kundige Hände, oder ob es einfach der Abstand von daheim war, ein neuer Weg heraus aus dem Trott, in dem er gefangen war.

Was immer es auch war, er fühlt sich frei, er fühlt sich _normal_ , als wäre er einfach wieder nur Blaine – Blaine, der bald heiraten wird; Blaine der Lehrer; Blaine, der Kinder liebt und Musik und verrückte Tänze.... Blaine, dessen Herz schlägt, dessen Lungen sich ausdehnen und dem das Blut durch die Adern rauscht, so wie das auch früher schon war und zum ersten Mal wird ihm bewusst, dass ihn nicht nur das ausmacht, was ihm in der Vergangenheit zugestoßen ist, sondern auch das, was er _heute_ ist; _wer_ er ist; was er in der Zukunft machen wird; all die Entscheidungen, die er noch zu treffen hat. Und es ist, als hätte sich eine Tür geöffnet – eine Tür, die zu unendlich vielen weiteren Türen führt und sie alle sind voller Möglichkeiten und Chancen und Erfahrungen, die er noch vor sich hat und es ist einfach berauschend. Die Vorstellung, dass noch so viel vor ihm liegt, dass die Welt nicht zum Stillstand gekommen ist wegen ein paar hasserfüllter Idioten, dass sie nur darauf gewartet hat, dass er zu ihr aufholt und jetzt...

Er hat sich nicht mehr wirklich Gedanken um die Zukunft im weitesten Sinne des Wortes gemacht. Sein Motto war gewesen: Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche. Morgen zur Therapie; diese Migräne durchstehen; eine Liste an Medikamenten und Terminen; und quälend lange Stunden. Allgegenwärtige Enttäuschungen, das Gefühl von erstickender Hilflosigkeit, immer so auf die Gegenwart fixiert, dass die Idee von Zukunft einfach... unvorstellbar gewesen war.

Aber jetzt... Blaine kann spüren, wie seine Verletzung nicht mehr so schwer wiegt, wie er dem eisernen Griff eines stagnierenden Lebens entwischt. Er weiß jetzt, dass er nicht Blaine das Opfer ist, oder Blaine das Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Er ist einfach nur Blaine Anderson, dessen Vergangenheit voller guter und schlechter Dinge ist, voller Höhen und Tiefen und dessen Zukunft so weitreichend und einladend ist, dass ihm vor Begeisterung ganz schwindelig ist, denn mehr als alles andere möchte er _leben._ Seine Zukunft wäre ihm beinahe geraubt worden, aber _er hat es geschafft_ und er ist entschlossen, sie nicht zu vergeuden. Jetzt nicht mehr.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt wippt ungeduldig auf den Zehen auf und ab. Er steht inmitten einer Menschenmenge in der Nähe der Türen zur Gepäckausgabe, wo die müden Reisenden abgeholt werden und alle gespannt darauf warten, dass sich die Tür öffnet. Blaine hat ihm gleich nach der Landung eine Nachricht geschrieben und Kurt hält sein Handy fest umklammert. Er überprüft kurz seine Erscheinung, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Kleidung von dem nervösen Rumgehüpfe nicht zerknittert ist und streicht sich mit der Hand übers Haar. Er hat heute peinlich lange gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, was er anziehen soll, und er weiß nicht genau wieso, aber er hat das Bedürfnis, heute für Blaine besonders gut auszusehen.

Die Türen öffnen sich mit den ersten Reisenden – die Gesichter müde von der langen Reise, die Koffer fest in der Hand. Kurt reckt den Hals, seine Sicht ist von der Menge behindert. Leute umarmen sich und lachen und drängen sich vorbei mit Koffern und Gepäck und Kindern an der Hand. Er lässt sich auf die Fersen zurücksinken, versucht seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen und macht sich darauf gefasst, noch ein wenig länger zu warten, als er einen Blick auf dunkle Locken erhascht, und sein Magen schlägt einen begeisterten Purzelbaum, als Blaine aus der Menge heraustritt und mit gerunzelter Stirn nach ihm Ausschau hält.

Ein Lachen platzt aus Kurt heraus, wie Luft aus einem Ballon, als wäre es zu lange zurückgehalten worden und mit ein paar Schritten ist er bei Blaine, dessen Gesicht aufstrahlt und der ihn in die Arme schließt, bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen kann.

"Du bist endlich da, oh was hab ich dich vermisst", sagt Kurt an Blaines Schulter und spürt seine warme Haut an seiner Wange – drückt ihn sogar noch fester. Er kann spüren wie Blaine kichert und ihm mit der Hand beruhigend den Rücken streichelt.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du zurück bist." Kurt löst sich nur zögernd von ihm, hält ihn an den Schultern fest und betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Du bist so _braun_ geworden."

Blaine senkt lachend den Kopf. "Cooper hatte ziemliche Mühe, mich vom Strand fernzuhalten."

"Das kann man sehen", sagt Kurt und nickt anerkennend. Blaine errötet und Kurt kann ihm ansehen, wie müde er ist, kann an seinem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass sich Kopfschmerzen ankündigen. Er nimmt Blaines Koffer in eine Hand und ergreift seine Hand mit der anderen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir gleich nachhause fahren?"

"Liebend gern", antwortet Blaine, drückt Kurt die Hand und als sie den Flughafen hinter sich lassen, hat Kurt das Gefühl, als hätte sich die Achse seiner Welt wieder ein klein wenig aufgerichtet.

 

*** * ***

 

Belle begrüßt sie schon an der Tür mit aufgeregtem Gebell und als sie Blaine sieht, springt sie begeistert an ihm hoch. Blaine lacht und krault sie hinterm Ohr, während Kurt seinen Koffer ins Schlafzimmer bringt.

Bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgeht, hält er einen Augenblick inne, um durchzuatmen, streicht seine Kleidung glatt und fragt sich, warum sein Herz nicht aufhören will, so wild zu rasen. Es ist albern – Blaine ist schließlich sein Verlobter und es gibt nichts, weswegen er nervös sein müsste. Und dennoch – irgendwie fühlt es sich seltsam an, als liege etwas ganz Neues in der Luft und Kurt fragt sich, ob er vielleicht nicht der Einzige ist, der sich in den zehn Tagen ihrer Trennung verändert hat.

Er hört ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer, geht hinüber und findet Blaine erschöpft auf dem Sofa sitzend – mit dem Kätzchen auf seiner Brust und Belles Kopf neben sich. Biest schlägt nach Blaines Schal und Blaine lacht und fängt seine Pfote ein. Biest zieht sie weg und sieht ernsthaft beleidigt aus.

"Wie ich sehe hast du unser kleines Biest bereits kennengelernt", sagt Kurt und Blaine rutscht zur Seite, damit er sich neben ihn setzen kann.

"Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, wegen des, ähm, Namens, weißt du, aber..." Blaine schluckt und schaut Kurt an. "Jetzt kann ich sehen, dass der Name sehr gut zu ihm passt."

Biest fährt fort, Belles Kopf zu attackieren und Belle schnauft und schaut mit einem Blick zu ihnen hoch, der besagt: _Ich ertrage das alles nur euch zuliebe._ Blaine kichert und fängt den Kater in seiner Hand ein, aber er kämpft sich frei und flüchtet sich auf den kleinen Katzenbaum, den Kurt für ihn gekauft hat, klettert hinein und beobachtet sie von dort aus misstrauisch.

"Er wird sich schnell an dich gewöhnen", sagt Kurt und küsst Blaine auf die Wange. Blaine lehnt sich ihm entgegen, dreht den Kopf, um Kurts Lippen zu begegnen und Kurt stöhnt auf – nach der langen Trennung von Blaine hat sich eine Spannung in ihm aufgebaut. "Du hast mir so gefehlt", murmelt er an Blaines Lippen und fällt rückwärts aufs Sofa, als Blaine sich umdreht, um sich auf ihn zu legen. Kurt schließt die Arme um ihn, hält ihn so fest er kann und genießt das Gefühl ihrer fest aneinander gepressten Körper. Man könnte meinen, diese zehn Tage hätten ein Jahr gedauert, so sehr verzehrt sich alles in ihm nach Blaine – nach Blaine, der wirklich und wahrhaftig und endlich _hier_ ist.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", antwortet Blaine und als sein warmer Atem Kurts Wange trifft, drängt Kurt sich ihm entgegen, begegnet seinen Lippen und zieht ihn an sich. Es ist chaotisch und hastig und hektisch, Kurt zieht Blaines Hemd aus seinem Hosenbund, spürt die erhitzte Haut darunter und drückt ihn fest an sich. Blaine schnappt nach Luft und schiebt ihm sein Becken entgegen. Sein Mund wandert Kurts Hals hinab und jede Berührung sendet ihm ein Prickeln über die Haut.

"Du darfst nie wieder weggehen", sagt Kurt und gleitet mit den Händen über Blaines Seiten, spürt die Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingern.

"Nie mehr?", fragt Blaine, löst sich von ihm und schaut ihn amüsiert an.

"Niemals", sagt Kurt und küsst ihn mit Nachdruck auf den Mund. "Außer ich kann mit dir gehen."

Blaine lacht und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Kurts Halsbeuge. "Ich denke, damit kann ich leben."

Kurt fühlt, wie Blaines Hände nach unten wandern und am Bund seiner Jeans innehalten. Er spürt bereits ein intensives Verlangen nach ihm – genau jetzt. "Ähm, Blaine?", sagt er an Blaines Lippen und kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

"Ja?", fragt Blaine und blinzelt auf Kurt hinab. Seine Wangen sind gerötet, seine Haare schon ein wenig zerzaust und Kurt muss ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, weil er das so sehr vermisst hat.

"Der Hund beobachtet uns."

Blaine blickt auf und sieht Belle, die ihnen mit gespitzten Ohren vom Boden aus zuschaut, und Biest, der sie von seinem Katzenbaum aus mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet, und er lacht plötzlich laut auf. "Sollen wir lieber woanders weitermachen?", schlägt er vor, löst sich von Kurt und nimmt ihn bei der Hand.

"Ich finde, das ist eine glänzende Idee", sagt Kurt und sie können nicht schnell genug ins Schlafzimmer kommen.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt schlüpft aus dem Bett und drückt Blaine einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Blaine murmelt etwas in die Kissen und Kurt lächelt, zieht ihm die Decke über die Schultern, sammelt ein paar Kleidungsstücke vom Fußboden auf, geht aus dem Schlafzimmer und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Er nimmt eine heiße Dusche und versucht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, denn er weiß, dass Blaine von seinem Flug erschöpft ist und den zusätzlichen Schlaf nötig hat.

Jetzt da Blaine wieder daheim ist, hat der Schmerz nachgelassen und Kurt fühlt sich unbeschwerter und kann ein bisschen leichter atmen. Er putzt das eigentlich schon längst saubere Wohnzimmer noch einmal durch, setzt sich aufs Sofa und umklammert ein Kissen vor seiner Brust. Er muss es Blaine sagen. Blaine hat verdient zu erfahren, was Kurt während der vergangenen Woche durchgemacht hat und mit seiner Unterstützung, das weiß Kurt, wird er dieses... was immer es auch ist... bewältigen. Er muss nur überlegen, wie er es ihm am besten beibringt.

Später, beschließt er. Er will Blaine seinen ersten Tag daheim nicht verderben.

Später.

 

*** * ***

 

Blaine erwacht mit diesem trunkenen Gefühl, wie es nach einem zu langen Mittagsschlaf ganz typisch ist – so als wären seine Gedanken noch ein wenig vernebelt. Er fragt sich, ob Cooper ihn hat länger schlafen lassen als er beabsichtigt hat – ob er zu spät ist für was auch immer sie für heute geplant haben – und dann öffnet er müde blinzelnd die Augen und blickt sich stirnrunzelnd im Zimmer um. Er erkennt das französische Bett und die königsblauen Gardinen, die Kommode in der Ecke und die gepolsterte Bank neben dem begehbaren Schrank und er verzieht den Mund zu einem Lächeln.

Er ist daheim, mit seiner Tierfamilie und der Liebe seines Lebens, in ihrem kleinen Haus, das vielleicht nicht perfekt ist, das aber für Blaines Begriffe ziemlich nahe an 'perfekt' herankommt. Er streckt sich ächzend und rollt sich aus dem Bett, schlüpft in ein Paar Hausschuhe, die Kurt ihm vor Jahren gekauft hat und die ordentlich in der Ecke stehen, und schlurft ins Wohnzimmer. Kurt ist nirgends zu sehen, aber der Geruch von Putzmittel hängt schwer in der Luft und die Schiebetür zur hinteren Veranda steht einen Spalt offen. Blaine hat ein ungutes Gefühl; er weiß, dass Kurt immer putzt, wenn er sich über etwas den Kopf zerbricht.

Er geht durch die Schiebetür nach draußen und dort sitzt Kurt auf der Verandaschaukel, die Hand fest um die Kette geschlossen und ein müdes Lächeln im Gesicht. Blaine setzt sich neben ihn und Kurt lässt den Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Schweigend schaukeln sie eine Weile und schauen der Sonne zu, wie sie beim Untergehen rosa Streifen an den Himmel malt.

"Ich denke darüber nach, den Beruf zu wechseln", unterbricht Blaine die Stille. Kurt, der die Augen geschlossen hat, gibt einen fragenden Ton von sich, hebt aber den Kopf nicht von Blaines Schulter.

"Korbflechten. Oder Bänke zimmern. Tatsächlich glaube ich, ich gäbe einen ziemlich brillanten Müllmann ab", sagt Blaine und spürt, wie Kurt an seiner Schulter kichert.

"Stadtreinigungsfachkraft", sagt Kurt, öffnet blinzelnd die Augen und legt Blaine eine Hand aufs Bein. "Nicht Müllmann."

"Blaine, der Stadtreinigungsfachmann", sagt Blaine und verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts. "Das hört sich gut an."

Sie schweigen eine Weile, Belle schnüffelt im Garten herum, Biest liegt ausgestreckt in der Sonne, der Wind raschelt in den Bäumen.

"Oder ich könnte ein Leben als Krimineller anstreben", bemerkt Blaine, was Kurt ein Lachen entlockt.

"Also bitte. Du hast keine Ruhe gegeben, bis wir wieder zu dem Süßigkeitenladen zurückgefahren sind, als du einmal versehentlich eine Riegel Snickers hast mitgehen lassen", sagt Kurt und drückt Blaines Hand.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt Blaine und erwidert den Händedruck. "Ich glaube, Kalifornien hat mich härter gemacht. Ich bin jetzt ein anderer Mann."

"Das bist du", sagt Kurt leise und Blaine beißt sich auf die Lippe und blickt auf ihn hinab. Kurt schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn und abwesendem Blick auf ihren kleinen Garten hinaus.

"Woran denkst du?", fragt Blaine in bewusst ruhigem Tonfall, obwohl ihm die Gedanken durch den Kopf rasen, denn irgendetwas liegt in der Luft seit er heimgekommen ist – er hat ein unangenehmes Bauchgefühl. Kurt umgibt eine Art von Zerbrechlichkeit, als fürchte er sich vor etwas.

Kurt leckt sich die Lippen, schluckt, spannt die Finger in Blaines Griff an.

"Du kannst mit mir darüber reden, Kurt", sagt Blaine und streichelt ihm über den Handrücken.

Kurt setzt sich aufrecht hin, streckt den Rücken durch und starrt auf ihre Hände. "Ich kann nicht...", er hält inne, leckt sich erneut die Lippen und schaut Blaine mit einem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich dachte, das Reden würde mir leichtfallen, wenn du erst wieder zurück wärst, aber...", ein trockenes Lachen. "Da lag ich wohl falsch."

"Es kann ganz leicht sein, wenn du willst, dass es das ist", sagt Blaine und blickt Kurt forschend ins Gesicht. "Du hast es mir immer leichter gemacht zu reden, selbst als es das Schwerste... ähm, das Schwierigste war, was ich machen musste." Er holt Luft und senkt den Blick. "Du hast so viele Dinge für mich leichter gemacht und ich... ich möchte in der Lage sein, dasselbe für dich zu tun. Wenn ich kann."

Blaine fühlt sich sofort ein wenig albern. Er fragt sich, warum es ihm seit seiner Verletzung so schwer fällt, Kurt das zu vermitteln. Er weiß, dass er ihm niemals wird vergelten können, wie selbstlos er immer für ihn dagewesen ist; wie sehr er ihm geholfen hat; wie viele Zusammenbrüche und Wutanfälle er mit ihm zusammen durchgestanden hat.

Es tut Blaine weh, dass Kurt versucht, es vor ihm zu verbergen, wenn er _selbst_ leidet; dass er versucht, alleine damit klarzukommen, wo Blaine sich doch nichts _mehr_ wünscht, als für Kurt _da zu sein_. Er möchte das Gefühl haben, dass ihre Beziehung mehr ist als eine Einbahnstraße, die ihnen nur erlaubt, einen Weg aus Blaines Problemen zu finden.

"Das tust du", versichert Kurt, streckt die Hand aus, um Blaines Wange zu berühren und blickt zu ihm auf. "Du hilfst mir jeden Tag, ich bin nur... ich bin, glaub ich, ziemlich schlecht darin, meine eigenen Probleme zu erkennen."

"Ist was passiert? Während ich weg war?", fragt Blaine einen Moment später und beobachtet Kurt, wie er Biest anstarrt, der beschlossen hat, die Veranda zu erkunden und mit der Pfote nach einem heruntergefallenen Blatt schlägt.

"Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Ich glaube..." Kurt atmet tief ein und als er weiterspricht ist sein Ton angespannt und zögernd. "Mir ist klargeworden, dass ich mit der Situation nicht so gut fertig geworden bin wie ich dachte und..." Er blickt auf, blinzelt heftig und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ist schon gut", sagt Blaine und zieht ihn an sich und Kurt klammert sich an ihm fest, krallt die Finger in den Stoff seines T-Shirts und versucht, mit bebenden Schultern verzweifelt die Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Lass dir Zeit."

Eine ganze Weile lang reibt Blaine beruhigende Kreise auf Kurts Rücken und spürt, wie sein T-Shirt unter Kurts Wange zunehmend feucht wird.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt Kurt mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich war hier so verloren ohne dich und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich überfließen."

"Ich bin bei dir." Blaine drückt einen Kuss in Kurts Haar. "Jetzt bin ich ja bei dir."

"Ohne dich konnte ich nicht mehr _atmen"_ , sagt Kurt und versucht, sein Gesicht abzutrocknen, aber die Tränen wollen scheinbar einfach nicht nachlassen und er blickt auf seine Hand hinab und schließt die Finger zur Faust. "Ich hatte vergessen, wie es ist, ich selbst zu sein und das machte mir Angst und... und ganz gleich was ich auch tue, ich muss immer wieder an _jene_ Nacht denken, als würde sich meine gesamte Existenz nur darum drehen und das hasse ich." Seine Stimme bricht, seine Schultern beben. Blaine spürt, wie ihm das Herz in der Brust hämmert und er fühlt, wie sein Verlobter in seinen Armen zusammenbricht.

"Ich will das alles einfach hinter mir lassen, ich will... wir haben jetzt endlich wieder unser Leben zurück, aber diese blöde Sache lässt mich einfach nicht los und ich verstehe nicht warum, aber..." Kurts Atem geht schnell und stoßweise und Blaine hält ihn noch fester und blinzelt seine eigenen Tränen zurück. "...aber ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich nie wieder glücklich sein." Kurt blickt mit großen, rotgeweinten Augen zu Blaine auf und seine Wimpern hängen voller Tränen. "Ich will mit dir glücklich sein, wirklich. Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche."

Blaine betrachtet den Mann neben sich; Kurt, seinen Verlobten, die Liebe seines Lebens, den unfehlbaren Anker, der ihm so lange sicheren Halt gegeben hat – aber selbst er ist nicht gefeit gegen die Zerbrechlichkeit der menschlichen Natur. Gegen die Dämonen, die einen nachts heimsuchen, gegen die Unsicherheit, die einem die Seele durchlöchert, gegen die Ängste, die einem den Atem rauben und die Hände zittern lassen. Und Blaine erkennt, dass das nichts Neues ist. Das ist etwas, womit sich Kurt schon seit längerem herumschlägt; etwas, das er beiseitegeschoben hat, um sich auf Blaine zu konzentrieren; etwas, das sich so lange angestaut hat, bis es bereit war zu explodieren. Und er glaubt, dass es schon ziemlich lange her ist, seit Kurt sich wirklich glücklich gefühlt hat.

"Und das wirst du auch", verspricht er ihm und berührt sanft Kurts Verlobungsring. "Wir werden gemeinsam daran arbeiten."

Kurt schnieft und lächelt unter Tränen. "Shanti, ähm, sie möchte, dass ich für eine Weile ein Medikament nehme. Gegen die Panikattacken. Sie hat mir ein paar Übungen an die Hand gegeben, die ich machen soll, und ich glaube, sie helfen schon ein wenig."

"Gut", nickt Blaine. "Das ist... gut. Ich kann dich dabei unterstützen, wenn du willst."

Er fühlt sich unbeholfen und wundert sich, wie Kurt ihm immer mit solcher Leichtigkeit durch schwierige Situationen hilft und mit einem Mal trifft ihn die Erkenntnis, dass es ihm vielleicht überhaupt nicht leichtfällt, dass er sich vielleicht genauso verloren fühlt wie Blaine jetzt gerade, aber trotzdem wendet er sich nie ab, er bietet immer wieder seine Unterstützung an und vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was Liebe ausmacht. Es geht nicht darum, perfekt zu sein, oder genau zu wissen, was man tut – es geht um den unerschütterlichen Wunsch, der Person, die man liebt, das Leben leichter zu machen, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass man seine eigenen Sorgen hintanstellt.

"Das wäre schön", antwortet Kurt und seine Augen sehen ein wenig klarer aus und die letzten Tränen trocknen auf seinen Wangen. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass... wenn du möchtest, dann könntest du vielleicht mitkommen zu Shanti? Wenn ich das nächste Mal hingehe? Ich fühle mich manchmal einfach so albern, wenn ich alleine gehe."

"Natürlich", versichert Blaine und versucht, deutlich zu machen, wie ernst er es meint. "Was immer du brauchst, okay? Ich meine es ernst."

"Danke", sagt Kurt mit einem zittrigen Lachen. "Und dabei habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, nicht gleich an deinem ersten Tag daheim zusammenzubrechen."

"Es ist ganz egal, welcher Tag es ist." Blaine beugt sich vor und drückt Kurt, dessen Augen immer noch rot und verschwollen sind, einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du kommst zuerst."

Kurt erwidert den Kuss dieses Mal mit einer sanften Berührung der Lippen. "Ich mag es, wenn du schmutzige Sachen sagst", sagt er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

Blaine löst sich von ihm mit bestürztem Blick. "Kurt Hummel, hast du gerade einen schmutzigen Witz gemacht, während unserer sehr emotionalen Unterhaltung?"

"Ich glaube, das habe ich", lacht Kurt aus vollem Herzen und Blaine findet, dass er noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hat als die Lachfältchen in Kurts Augenwinkeln und seine Apfelbäckchen, wenn er lacht.

"Ich glaube, ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine und rempelt Kurt mit der Schulter an.

"Du glaubst?", fragt Kurt und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen", sagt Blaine achselzuckend. Kurt rempelt zurück, fester diesmal und Blaine kippt fast von der Schaukel und lacht. Die Aufregung veranlasst Belle, zu ihnen her zu rennen und sich schwanzwedelnd mit dem Kopf zwischen sie zu drängen.

"Du hast unser Fellbaby aufgeregt", bemerkt Blaine und schaut zu, wie Kurt Belles Nase krault.

"Dein Daddy hat es verdient", sagt er zu ihr und Blaine spürt ein Kribbeln im Bauch bei dem Wort _Daddy,_ beißt sich auf die Lippe und beschließt, dass das eine Unterhaltung für einen anderen Tag ist.

"Mir fallen da ein paar Dinge ein, um es wiedergutmachen." Blaine beugt sich vor, um Kurt einen Kuss unters Ohr zu drücken und es gefällt ihm sehr, wie Kurt dabei nach Luft schnappt.

"Schon wieder?", fragt er.

Blaine lacht schnaubend. "Kurt, es ist schon... vier Stunden her. Hast du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in meine Erholungszeit?"

Kurt kichert. "Ich dachte nur... ach, ich glaube, ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe."

Aber Blaine weiß genau, woran Kurt gedacht hat, nämlich daran, wie es gewöhnlich schon schwierig genug war, _einmal_ zur Sache zu kommen; wie sie von Glück sagen konnten, wenn er lange genug durchhielt, um sie beide zufriedenzustellen; wie sie es bereits als Glückssträhne betrachteten, wenn sie öfter als einmal alle paar Wochen intim waren. Aber Blaine fühlt sich gerade ein bisschen so, als wäre er wieder ein Teenager und jetzt in diesem Augenblick wünscht er sich nichts mehr, als Kurts Körper unter sich zu haben. Er will ihn all das vergessen machen, was ihn aufregt und belastet und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht...

"Der Abend ist noch jung." Blaine drängt die Gedanken in den Hintergrund, versucht, nicht bei der Vergangenheit zu verweilen, konzentriert sich ganz auf die Gegenwart, auf Kurt an seiner Seite. Auf Kurt, der seine Verwundbarkeit wie einen blanken Nerv offen gelegt hat, der Blaine seine verletzlichste Seite anvertraut. Und Blaine will ihm dabei helfen loszulassen, seine Dämonen zu vergessen und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht.

"Das ist er tatsächlich", murmelt Kurt und legt Blaine eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Er schließt die Augen und lehnt sich ihm entgegen und Blaine weiß, dass das hier der Ort ist, an den er gehört, ganz gleich, was die Zukunft noch für sie bereit hält. Er gehört hierher, mit Kurt an seiner Seite.

 

**~***~**

 


	30. Blick zurück und Blick nach vorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge nehmen meine weltbeste Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) und ich langsam aber sicher Abschied von dieser wunderbaren Geschichte, denn dieses Kapitel ist der Anfang vom Ende. Es ist das erste von zwei sehr langen Kapiteln, auf die noch ein kurzer Epilog folgen wird.

Übersetzung der ersten Hälfte von [An End (or something even better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/3742310)  (Kapitel 27 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

 

 

**3\. August 2020**

Erschöpft von einem langen Arbeitstag öffnet Kurt die Tür, nur um von einem warmen, festen Körper an die Wand gepresst zu werden. Warm und fest und lebendig – teilt ihm sein müdes Gehirn mit – mit lockigen Haaren und weichen Lippen, die sich fest auf seinen Hals drücken, sein Kinn, seine Wange.

"Blaine", haucht Kurt und seine Tasche fällt zu Boden, als er mit den Händen nach Blaines Taille greift, um ihn festzuhalten. "Blaine, was – "

"Schhht", unterbricht ihn Blaine. Seine Lippen suchen Kurts Mund und alles, was Kurt sagen wollte, wird verschluckt. Und Kurt lässt ihn machen; lässt zu, dass Blaine ihn mit einer Heftigkeit küsst, die er nicht wirklich versteht; lässt zu, dass Blaines Finger den Stoff seines Hemdes zerknittern, wo er ihn fest an der Schulter gepackt hält. Sie haben in letzter Zeit _mehr_ ausprobiert und mit ihrer Intimität hat Blaine auch ein gewisses Selbstvertrauen zurückgewonnen. Kurt überlegt, dass diese Spontaneität wohl ein Teil dieses Prozesses ist.

Bis Blaine sich von ihm löst und Kurt rot verweinte Augen sieht und das Zittern von Blaines Händen spürt – da weiß er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Blaine presst sich allzu fest an ihn, sein Kuss ist viel zu drängend und seinen Bewegungen wohnt eine gewisse Verzweiflung inne.

Kurt sagt nichts – weiß nicht, ob es irgendetwas gibt, das er jetzt sagen könnte, sondern schließt Blaine nur fest in die Arme, zieht ihn an sich und lässt ihn den Kopf auf seine Schulter legen. Blaine wird ganz ruhig – seine Lungen dehnen sich mit einem zitternden Atemzug aus und sein Körper verschmilzt mit Kurts.

"Ist schon gut", flüstert Kurt nach einer Weile, die Hände immer noch fest auf Blaines Rücken. "Einfach nur atmen."

Und genau das tut Blaine auch. Kurts Haut prickelt von der Wärme seines Atems und seine Hand reibt beruhigende Kreise auf Blaines Rücken. Dann reibt Blaine die Nase an Kurts Hals, drückt einen sanften Kuss darauf und Kurt muss lächeln. Er zieht eine Hand von Blaines Rücken weg und hebt sein Kinn an, bis er seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss berühren kann.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du daheim bist", sagt Blaine mit tränenschwerer Stimme.

"Ich bin froh, daheim zu sein", antwortet Kurt nach einem weiteren Kuss und löst sich etwas von seinem Verlobten, um ihn besser anschauen zu können. "Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, was los ist?"

Blaine senkt den Blick und kaut an seiner Lippe und Kurt findet, dass er müde aussieht. Diese Woche ist für sie _beide_ viel zu lang gewesen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich meine Sachen ablege und du Teewasser kochst und dann reden wir?", fragt er in die zögernde Stille hinein.

Blaine nickt mit geröteten Wangen. "Du musst nicht... ", er schüttelt den Kopf und räuspert sich. "Ach, egal."

Er dreht sich um, geht in die Küche und zieht sein schlimmes Bein nach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Irgendwie strahlt seine gesamte Haltung Niedergeschlagenheit aus. Kurt seufzt und schließt kurz die Augen, bevor er seine Aktentasche aufhebt und ins Schlafzimmer hinübergeht. Ein Fotoalbum liegt aufgeschlagen auf dem ungemachten Bett, die Schranktüren stehen weit offen und zur Hälfte zusammengefaltete Wäsche liegt auf der Bank daneben.

Kurt stellt seine Tasche in die Ecke, streift die Schuhe ab, sammelt ein paar Wäschestücke auf und faltet sie ordentlich, bevor er sie wieder auf der Bank ablegt. Sie müssen nicht jetzt sofort weggeräumt werden, aber er will verdammt sein, wenn er die nächsten beiden Wochen zerknitterte Kleidung tragen muss. Er schlüpft in eine bequeme Hose und ein dünnes T-Shirt (die Sommerhitze ist immer noch im Haus zu spüren) und streicht die Bettlaken glatt, so gut es geht.

Das Fotoalbum droht vom Bett zu rutschen und Kurt fängt es auf, bevor es zu Boden fällt. Es ist nicht sonderlich schwer, der Einband ist dunkelrot und Kurt hat ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Er hat dieses Album angelegt, als Blaine im Krankenhaus war; seine Hände hatten damals immer _irgendetwas_ tun müssen, seine Gedanken waren nie zur Ruhe gekommen und das war ein Ventil gewesen – fast schon therapeutisch. Alte Fotos anschauen, sich an seine liebsten Momente aus der HighSchool- und Collegezeit erinnern. An Urlaubsreisen und Unternehmungen und an gemütliche Tage im Park. An Feiertage und Familientreffen – eine handvoll Bilder in ein Buch geklebt, mit Eintrittskarten und Erinnerungsstücken an alles mögliche, was sie gemeinsam erlebt haben.

All das, was sie verloren haben.

Das steife Papier knistert unter Kurts Fingern, als er die Seiten umblättert und die Fotos von den glücklichen zu den herausfordernden Momenten übergehen. Eine Kopie von Blaines Schädel-CT, ein Foto der Verletzung, das sie ihm gegeben hatten. Zu jener Zeit war es hilfreich gewesen – es war eine Möglichkeit für Kurt gewesen, es zu verarbeiten; alles auf geordnete, klinische Weise zu betrachten. Sie hatten ein Foto von Blaine gemacht, wie er an Kurts Schulter lehnt, nachdem er aufgewacht war und Kurt spürt, wie ihm der Atem stockt und er fährt mit dem Finger an der Kante des Fotos entlang. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie sehr Blaine sich seit damals verändert hat. Der Blaine auf dem Bild ist kaum erkennbar als derselbe Mann, zu dem er heute nachhause gekommen ist.

Da sind noch ein paar mehr Fotos, ein paar mehr Faltblätter von Ärzten und Sozialarbeitern, ein Foto von Janessa und Olivia, eine Karte, auf der steht _Wir werden dich vermissen_ , unterschrieben vom Pflegepersonal, als Blaine in die neurologische Klinik verlegt worden war und Kurts Blick verweilt darauf, bevor er das Buch langsam zuschlägt und an seine Brust drückt. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er es vor Blaine versteckt; es ist nicht, als hätte er gedacht, Blaine könnte nicht damit umgehen, oder als würde er sich dafür schämen, er hat einfach nur... nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, es hervorzuholen. Es war keine große Sache. Nur die Dokumentation einer schweren Zeit – ein Weg, seine verwirrten Gedanken zu ordnen.

Aber für Blaine... er kann sich kaum vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen muss. Er weiß, dass Blaine noch nie Fotos von sich im Krankenhaus gesehen hat; dass er nie die ersten CT-Bilder seines Gehirns gesehen hat, als es noch richtig schlimm ausgesehen hatte; dass er kaum eine Erinnerung hat an diese Zeit im Krankenhaus.

Das Pfeifen des Wasserkessels dringt in Kurts Gedanken und er geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, von wo er sieht, wie Blaine vorsichtig heißes Wasser in zwei Becher gießt. Blaine hebt den Kopf und sein Blick schießt von dem Buch in Kurts Armen hoch auf sein Gesicht – seine Miene ist unergründlich.

"Ich habe dir Kamillentee gemacht", sagt er und schiebt Kurt den Becher hin.

"Danke", antwortet Kurt, ergreift vorsichtig den Henkel und achtet darauf, sich nicht zu verbrennen. Blaine hält seinen eigenen Becher in der Hand und sie zögern beide.

"Tisch?", fragt Kurt und Blaine nickt, geht die paar Schritte zum Tisch hinüber und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle. Für eine Weile herrscht Schweigen, Blaine pustet auf seinen Tee und die untergehende Sonne taucht das Zimmer in goldenes Licht.

"Blaine, ich hatte nicht die Absicht...", setzt Kurt an, aber Blaine hebt eine Hand und unterbricht ihn.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit", sagt er und Kurt kann hören, dass er es ehrlich meint. "Ich bin nicht... sauer wegen der Bilder. Ich schwör's."

"Okay", sagt Kurt, nimmt einen winzigen Schluck Tee und verzieht das Gesicht, als er sich die Zunge verbrennt.

"Ich will einfach nur, dass diese Sache aufhört, mein Leben zu bestimmen", sagt Blaine mit leiser Stimme, ohne den Blick vom Tisch zu wenden. "An _einem_ Tag habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre ich darüber hinweg und bereit, es hinter mir zurück... zurückzulassen und dann am nächsten Tag, da..." Er hält inne und legt die Finger um seinen Becher, bevor er sie wegen der Hitze wieder wegzieht.

"Ich bin es leid, dass uns das ständig verfolgt und...", ein Atemzug, eine Pause und Blaine setzt sich aufrechter hin. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätten wir das schon tausendmal durchgekaut und immer reden wir davon, dass alles besser wird und dass wir stärker sind, aber... aber ich fühle mich nicht so und meistens..."

Kurt nickt Blaine aufmunternd zu, weiterzusprechen. Er ist beeindruckt, dass Blaine seine Gedanken so klar auszudrücken vermag.

"Meistens habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre ich nur noch ein Bruchteil der Person, die ich vorher gewesen bin. Wie ein Echo."

"Blaine...", setzt Kurt an und greift nach seiner Hand.

"Und ich werde einfach den Gedanken nicht los, dass du jemand Besseren verdient hast als mich, dass ich das vielleicht nicht hätte überleben sollen und..."

"Nichts davon ist wahr", sagt Kurt, als Blaine schweigt und er drückt fest seine Hand.

"Ich weiß." Blaine lacht bitter, während sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllen. "Ich weiß es und ich will endlich _aufhören_ , mich mit diesen Gedanken zu beschäftigen und, ähm, ich will ein Datum festlegen. Für die Hochzeit."

Kurt versucht blinzelnd, Blaines Gedankensprung zu folgen. "Ein Datum?"

"Ich würde gern... wenn du damit einverstanden bist... den 22. April."

Kurt starrt Blaine einen Augenblick unbewegt an. "Der Tag des Überfalls?"

Blaine nickt und sieht nervös aus. "Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht... wenn du das nicht willst, aber ich habe mir überlegt... Ich will nicht, dass dieser Tag unser restliches Leben prägt und ich dachte, wenn wir ihn stattdessen in etwas Gutes verwandeln, dann... dann zieht er uns vielleicht nicht mehr so runter."

Kurt beißt sich auf die Lippe und spürt, wie ihm ein Kloß im Hals wächst.

"Wir müssen nicht... ich verstehe das", sagt Blaine leise. "Ich dachte nur, wir könnten etwas so Hasserfülltes stattdessen in etwas Glückliches verwandeln. Dann wären wir endlich diese Erinnerung los, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über unseren Köpfen hängt."

Kurt atmet tief ein, spürt eine Träne überfließen und wischt sie von seiner Wange.

"Es war nur so eine Idee, tut mir leid", sagt Blaine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Es war ne blöde Idee, ich denke zu viel nach."

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und schiebt seinen Tee zur Seite, um beide von Blaines Händen in seinen halten zu können. "Die Idee ist überhaupt nicht blöd", sagt er und versucht, Blaines Blick einzufangen. "Ich glaube, ich bin nur ein wenig überwältigt."

Blaines Blick erforscht Kurts Miene und er wirkt so offen, so hoffnungsvoll und entschlossen.

Kurt nickt bedächtig. "22. April", sagt er und testet den Klang der Worte auf seiner Zunge. Ein Datum, das sich immer wie eine dunkle Wolke drohend vor ihnen aufgebaut hat; ein Datum, dessen bloße Erwähnung ausreichte, um seinen Herzschlag zu beschleunigen und ihm den Magen umzudrehen. Ein Datum, das all den Schmerz, all die Diskriminierungen und all das Leiden symbolisierte, das sie je haben ertragen müssen.

Ein Datum, das etwas vollkommen anderes bedeuten könnte.

"Ich habe mir immer schon eine Hochzeit im Frühling gewünscht", sagt Kurt lachend und kann bereits spüren, wie die Last ein wenig leichter wird, nur ein klein wenig, aber selbst die geringste Erleichterung lässt ihn freier atmen.

"Wir müssen es ja nicht gleich in Stein meißeln", sagt Blaine mit ernstem Gesicht, aber seine Lippen verziehen sich bereits zu einem Lächeln.

"Ich glaube, es gefällt mir", sagt Kurt und nickt entschlossen. "Mir gefällt die Idee, etwas Schreckliches in etwas Schönes zu verwandeln. Das hat eine sehr schöne Symbolik."

Blaine lächelt und in seinen Augenwinkeln bilden sich Lachfältchen. "Über diese Symbolik werden unsere Freunde genervt stöhnen und die Augen verdrehen."

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmt Kurt ihm zu und lehnt sich auf dem Stuhl nach hinten. "Eine Frühlingshochzeit. Das sind kaum noch neun Monate hin."

"Ich denke, wir werden ne Menge zu tun haben", sagt Blaine und tritt Kurt spielerisch gegen den Fuß.

"Wie gut, dass ich unsere Hochzeit bereits plane, seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns begegnet sind", sagt Kurt augenzwinkernd und Blaine schüttelt in gespielter Verachtung lachend den Kopf.

Und Kurt weiß, dass das nicht die Lösung für alles sein wird, dass die Erinnerungen für immer bleiben werden, dass sie sich immer wieder ihren Dämonen werden stellen müssen, aber er spürt, wie ihn Wärme durchflutet in dem Wissen, dass das Böse niemals die Macht über das Gute erlangen wird.

Sie werden als Sieger hervorgehen.

 

**9\. September 2020**

Als Blaine auf der Arbeit erscheint, stehen auf dem Tisch im Lehrerzimmer Cupcakes und ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift _Willkommen zurück, Blaine!_ in verschnörkelten gelben Buchstaben. Blaine schüttelt lachend den Kopf, stellt seine Tasche ab, fährt mit dem Daumen über das Schild und zuckt zusammen, als sich die Tür öffnet.

"Wir haben für Freitag eine sehr viel bessere Willkommensparty für dich geplant", sagt eine Stimme und als Blaine sich umdreht, sieht er Lucille, die Rektorin, breit lächelnd neben dem Eingang stehen.

"Das hier ist mehr als genug", sagt Blaine und versucht, das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich in ihm breit macht, zu ignorieren. "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, wieder hier zu sein."

"Wir sind alle sehr froh, dich wieder bei uns zu haben", sagt sie und ihr Blick fällt auf den Stock in seiner Hand. Blaine packt ihn verlegen etwas fester und er weiß, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat, aber er ist einfach so _nervös_. Es ist sein erster Arbeitstag seit über zwei Jahren und obwohl er so ungeduldig darauf gewartet hat, wieder herzukommen, fühlt er sich doch fehl am Platz – unsicher.

"Ich wollte nur mein Fach kontrollieren und mich dann mit Abbi im Musiksaal treffen", sagt er und zeigt auf das kleine Postfach mit seinem Namen darauf. "Ich glaube, dass sie mich dort treffen wollte."

Er kann Kinder durch den Flur rennen hören, hört, wie ein Lehrer ihnen hinterherruft, sie sollen aufhören zu rennen, hört, wie das allgemeine Geschnatter des Tages beginnt. Die Tür geht auf, als Matt und Britta hereinkommen – sie unterrichten beide in der Zweiten Klasse – und wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben.

"Blaine?", ruft Britta mit vor Überraschung hoher Stimme. "Du meine Güte, ich wusste nicht, dass du dieses Schuljahr wieder zurückkommen würdest!"

"Hallo Britta", grüßt Blaine, als sie ihn kurz umarmt. "Hallo Matt."

Matt nickt ihm zu. "Es ist schön, dich wieder hier zu sehen", sagt er mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und Blaine spürt, wie der tröstliche Anblick der vertrauten Gesichter den Knoten der Beklemmung etwas auflöst.

"Du siehst so gut aus", sagt Britta und drückt seinen Arm. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, ich weiß, dass die Kinder dich wirklich vermisst haben."

Blaine spürt, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen steigt. "Danke, ich bin ganz begeistert, wieder hier zu sein. Ein bisschen nervös, aber begeistert."

"Du wirst das großartig machen", ergreift Lucille das Wort, während sie sich eine Tasse aus der Kaffeemaschine einschenkt, die immer riecht, als wäre sie schon viel zu lange eingeschaltet. "Vergiss nicht, es ist der erste Schultag und die Kinder haben überhaupt keine Erwartungen."

"Der erste Schultag ist entweder der beste oder der schlimmste Tag des Jahres", sagt Matt ernst und legt die Papiertüte mit seinem Pausenbrot in den Kühlschrank.

"Dann lass uns das Beste hoffen", sagt Blaine lächelnd und fühlt sich ein wenig mehr bereit, dem Tag zu begegnen.

 

*** * ***

 

Als Blaine den Musiksaal betritt, ist er fast leer, bis auf eine einzige Person, die gebeugt hinten am Lehrerpult sitzt.

"Hallo", sagt Blaine und fühlt sich wie ein Eindringling. "Ist dieser Platz schon besetzt?" Er zeigt auf den zweiten Stuhl, der neben dem Pult steht. Abbi blickt auf und lächelt ihn strahlend an.

"Blaine!", ruft sie, steht auf und schließt ihn in die Arme.

"Abbi", begrüßt Blaine sie. "Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen."

"Ich freue mich so darauf, dieses Jahr mit dir zusammen zu unterrichten", sagt Abbi mit dem schweren Akzent ihres Heimatlandes. Mit ihren 1,85 Meter (die Haare addieren nochmal 10 Zentimeter dazu) ist Abbi eine imposante Erscheinung, die die Kinder sowohl zu fürchten als auch zu bewundern scheinen. Sie war aus Nigeria nach New York gekommen, um dort aufs College zu gehen und in dem Jahr vor dem Überfall war sie Blaines Referendarin gewesen. Danach hatte sie eine Stelle als zuverlässige Vertretungslehrerin gehabt, mit der er öfter Kontakt gehabt hatte. Kontakt, der nach dem Überfall abgebrochen war, und als er gehört hatte, dass sie während seiner Abwesenheit seine Stelle übernommen hat, da hatte er sich ehrlich für sie gefreut.

"Wie ich sehe bist du keinen Zentimeter gewachsen." Abbi löst sich aus der Umarmung und mustert ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

Blaine lacht kopfschüttelnd. "Das ist das Einzige, was sich nicht geändert hat", sagt er und stützt sich leicht auf seinen Stock, weil sein Bein zu schmerzen beginnt.

"Du siehst immer noch verdammt gut aus", sagt Abbi augenzwinkernd.

"Und du hast immer noch denselben Humor", antwortet Blaine, stellt seine Tasche neben dem Pult ab und setzt sich auf den zweiten Stuhl.

Abbi nimmt auf ihrem eigenen Stuhl Platz und schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Mein Humor macht mich stark", sagt sie und ordnet ein paar Papiere auf ihrem Pult.

"Ich weiß, dass wir uns ein paar e-Mails geschickt haben", sagt Blaine und schaut auf das Pult – sein altes Pult – auf dem alles so bestürzend anders angeordnet ist als zu der Zeit, als er hier noch unterrichtet hat. "Und du weißt ja, dass ich nur... ähm, vorerst nur halbtags arbeite und ich bin nicht, ähm, nicht..." Der Rest des Satzes entgleitet ihm und er schnauft, schließt die Augen und rüstet sich für einen zweiten Versuch. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde; er wusste, dass er darum würde kämpfen müssen, und er wird sich nicht von einem kleinen Ausrutscher aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.

"Ich bin nicht hier, um dir deine Stelle wegzunehmen", bringt er schließlich heraus und fühlt sich wieder etwas zuversichtlicher.

Abbi runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. "Das habe ich auch nicht angenommen", sagt sie, legt die Hände in ihren Schoß und schaut Blaine ernst ins Gesicht. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du in den letzten paar Jahren durchgemacht hast und ich habe mich so gefreut, als ich gehört habe, dass du für dieses Schuljahr zurückkommst. Ich bin überglücklich, mir diese Stelle mit dir zu teilen, Blaine, und ich glaube, wir werden ein tolles Team abgeben."

Blaine lächelt sie an und weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll.

"Und außerdem", fährt Abbi fort und senkt den Blick auf ihren Schoß, "werde ich am Ende des Schuljahres nach Abuja zurückgehen. Die Stelle wird also wieder dir gehören, wenn du sie willst."

"Abbi...", setzt Blaine an und sie blickt lächelnd zu ihm auf.

"Meine Schwestern werden erwachsen und ich vermisse meine Familie." Sie zuckt die Schultern, als wäre diese Entscheidung so simpel.

"Also, dann werden wir dafür sorgen müssen, dass dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes wird", sagt Blaine, immer noch ein wenig unsicher, was er mit dieser Information anfangen soll. "Damit du uns verrückte Amerikaner in guter Erinnerung behältst."

Abbi lacht schnaubend und sagt belustigt: "So was in der Art."

Für eine Weile herrscht Schweigen und Blaine drückt die Handflächen auf seine Knie.

"Du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, wobei ich dir helfen kann", sagt Abbi langsam und sorgfältig. "Falls du irgendwann eine Auszeit brauchst oder eine Pause oder so was, in Ordnung?"

Blaine zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. "Danke." Er weiß, dass es nicht wieder so sein wird wie vorher – er ist noch nicht einmal mehr derselbe Mensch, der er vorher gewesen ist – es besteht keine Chance, dass er also einfach mühelos in seine Lehrerrolle zurückfallen wird. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er das hier _ohne_ fremde Hilfe nicht schaffen wird, aber trotzdem ist es frustrierend und eine unangenehme Erinnerung an all das, was er jetzt nicht mehr kann. Aber er schiebt den Gedanken beiseite, denn er kann sowieso nichts daran ändern – das ist jetzt nun mal die Realität und er arbeitet daran, sich damit abzufinden.

"Was hast du für dieses Schuljahr geplant?", fragt er, diesmal mit einem aufrichtigeren Lächeln und die dunklen Gedanken sind nur noch ein schwaches Echo in seinem Kopf.

"Ich hatte geplant, dass sich die Kids mit Musik aus der ganzen Welt befassen, mit einem Querschnitt davon beim Winterkonzert?", sagt Abbi fragend und schaut Blaine an, als versuche sie, seine Reaktion einzuschätzen. Und Blaine müht sich mit dem Verschluss seiner Tasche ab, zieht Musikbücher heraus und spürt, wie sich Begeisterung in ihm ausbreitet, weil er es tatsächlich macht – er holt sich sein Leben zurück, er wird wieder ein Lehrer sein.

Und er ist bereit dafür.

 

* * *

 

In der ersten Stunde haben sie keinen Unterricht und sie verbringen sie damit, Ideen für das Schuljahr zu sammeln, Unterrichtspläne und Musik vorzubereiten und den Saal für den Tag herzurichten. Abbi holt ihnen dünnen Kaffee aus dem Lehrerzimmer und beklagt sich unentwegt darüber und Blaine stimmt ihr lachend zu.

Als erstes unterrichten sie die Erstklässler und Kinder, die Blaine nicht kennt, kommen nacheinander durch die Tür herein. Sie sehen nicht sonderlich interessiert aus, als Abbi sie beide vorstellt und horchen erst auf, als sie ihnen beibringt, wie ihr Nachname ausgesprochen wird, und der Raum füllt sich mit dem Klang aus kleinen Mündern, die "Chedjou" auf eine Art betonen, die ihnen beiden ein Lächeln entlockt. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Kinder wird vielmehr von den Instrumenten im Raum gefesselt, von den Postern berühmter Musiker an den Wänden und von dem Fenster, durch das die Sonne hereinscheint.

Abbi fordert sie auf, über all die verschiedenen Instrumente zu reden, die sie kennen, und deren Klang zu imitieren und schon bald sind die Kinder am Kichern, während sie so tun, als seien sie Cellos, Waldhörner oder Flöten. Blaine schaut ihnen dabei zu und ist immer noch ein wenig zurückhaltend und nervös, aber er lächelt jedesmal, wenn Abbi zu ihm hersieht und gibt ihr ein 'Daumen hoch'.

Nachdem die Erstklässler gegangen sind, holt er einen Hocker nach vorne, weil sein rechtes Bein zu sehr schmerzt, um noch länger stehenzubleiben und Abbi macht es ihm nach und holt sich ebenfalls einen Hocker, so dass sie Seite an Seite sitzen. Blaine würde es nie zugeben, aber er fühlt sich bereits erschöpft und die Anstrengung des Tages hinterlässt ihre Spuren. Aber es sind nur noch zwei weitere Unterrichtsstunden und dann ist er fertig für heute und er ist fest entschlossen durchzuhalten.

Als nächstes kommen die Zweitklässler und die Stunde verläuft ähnlich ereignislos wie die erste. Erst als die Fünftklässler an der Reihe sind und bekannte Gesichter in den Musiksaal schlendern, fängt Blaine an, nervös mit dem Knie zu wippen. Die Jungs schubsen einander gutmütig und die Mädchen kommen in kleinen Gruppen herein. Blaine erkennt die meisten von ihnen, obwohl sein Namensgedächtnis nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war und als ein Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm herübersieht, winkt er ihr zu.

"Mr. Anderson!" ruft sie laut und alle drehen sich um und ein aufgeregtes Geschnatter bricht los. Und dann ist er umringt von Kindern, die eine Million Fragen stellen; ein paar der Mädchen umarmen ihn zaghaft und ein Junge neben ihm sagt: "Moment mal, ich dachte, Sie wären gestorben."

Blaine muss lachen, erwidert die Umarmungen der Mädchen und zwinkert dem verwirrten Jungen zu. "Es ist auch schön, _euch_ wiederzusehen, Kinder", sagt er und Abbi scheucht die Kinder auf ihre Plätze.

"Ich bin nicht gestorben", fährt er fort, als sie alle sitzen und die Fragerei von neuem losgeht, "wie ihr ja wohl sehen könnt." Leises Lachen ertönt und ein paar der Schüler sehen beschämt und überrascht aus.

"Sie haben einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, stimmt das?", fragt eine Schülerin und Blaine versucht verzweifelt, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern... irgendwas mit B, überlegt er, oder war es ein P?

"Ja", nickt er und er kann sehen, wie die Schüler aufhorchen, als würden sie erwarten, dass er ihnen alle Einzelheiten erzählt. "Und ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht, um mich wieder davon zu erholen, aber Miss Chedjou und ich werden dieses Jahr gemeinsam mit euch arbeiten."

Allgemeines Kopfnicken und ein Junge hebt die Hand. "Wie war das?", fragt er und Blaine stellt fest, dass er ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit hat. Zwanzig Augenpaare sind auf ihn gerichtet.

Er schaut zu Abbi hinüber, die aussieht, als wäre sie bereit, jederzeit das Thema zu wechseln, bevor er den Blick auf seine Hände richtet und dann wieder auf seine Schüler. "Es war ganz schön schwer", sagt er, "und ich bin immer noch nicht wieder ganz der Alte, aber zu wissen, dass ihr hier sein würdet, wenn ich zurückkomme, um zu unterrichten, das hat geholfen."

Ein paar Mädchen seufzen und Blaine erinnert sich, dass Kurt zu ihm gesagt hat, es sei wohl ziemlich offensichtlich, dass die Mehrheit seiner Schülerinnen für ihn schwärmt, deshalb nickt er Abbi kurz zu, denn er möchte das Thema nicht ignorieren, aber auch nicht zu lange dabei verweilen.

Abbi übernimmt die Führung, teilt die Kinder in Gruppen ein und lässt sie erzählen, woran sie sich noch vom vergangenen Schuljahr erinnern und Blaine bringt sich ein wenig mehr ein, als in den vorherigen Stunden. Er kann sehen, dass die Kinder immer noch vor Neugier platzen, also beantwortet er hier und da ein paar Fragen, während er versucht, die Schüler zu animieren, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Aber eigentlich macht es ihm nichts aus – für Kinder ist es ganz natürlich, dass sie wissbegierig sind, wenn es um solche Dinge geht und solange sie keine Gemeinheiten sagen, sieht er keinen Schaden darin, ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Erst als die Stunde um ist, die Schüler fröhlich in die Mittagspause gehen und ein Mädchen auf ihn zukommt (Clara, erinnert sich Blaine von der Vorstellungsrunde), ihn schüchtern anlächelt, noch einmal umarmt und sagt: "Sie sind mein Lieblingslehrer, Mr. Anderson", da wird Blaine dann doch emotional, bekommt feuchte Augen, tätschelt ihren Rücken, bedankt sich und sagt ihr, sie solle sich besser beeilen zum Mittagessen zu kommen, bevor all das gute Essen weg ist.

"Sie haben dich vermisst", sagt Abbi und Blaine lacht unter Tränen und dreht sich von ihr weg, um sich wieder zu sammeln.

"Ich habe sie auch vermisst", antwortet er, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hat, dreht sich zu Abbi um und sieht, wie sie ihn warm anlächelt.

"Das war gar kein so schlechter erster Tag, findest du nicht?"

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und streicht sein Sweatshirt glatt. "Er war großartig", sagt er und meint es auch so. Er ist total erschöpft und hat das Gefühl als könne er ein paar Jahre am Stück schlafen, aber er freut sich auch. Er weiß, dass er das hier tun kann, dass er gut darin sein kann, dass er nicht alles verloren hat. Zum ersten Mal hat er das Gefühl, als würde er wirklich sein altes Leben zurückbekommen.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt hat unzählige Pläne für heute Abend, um Blaines ersten Arbeitstag zu feiern. Er hat eine Flasche Champagner, einen Blumenstrauß und Sushi von Blaines Lieblingsrestaurant auf dem Rücksitz liegen. Er hat bunte Badekugeln für den Jakuzzi; er hat eine Playliste auf seinen iPod auf der Veranda geladen; er hat eine Flasche Gleitgel und ein paar ihrer Lieblingsspielzeuge sorgsam in der Schublade des Nachttischs versteckt.

Er hat tausend Pläne und er vergisst sie alle, als er kurz nach sechs nachhause kommt und das Haus still und warm vorfindet. Belle begrüßt ihn schwanzwedelnd an der Haustür, aber bevor Kurt auch nur die Schuhe ausgezogen hat, rennt sie schon ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Als Kurt ihr auf Socken folgt, kann er ein leises Schnarchen hören und er stellt Champagner und Sushi auf der Küchenanrichte ab, bevor er mit den Blumen in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer geht.

Blaine liegt lang ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und schläft mit offenem Mund. Biest hat sich auf seiner Brust zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und auf dem Couchtisch liegen Musikbücher. Ein Lächeln umspielt Kurts Lippen, als er das Durcheinander aufräumt, und Biest schaut mit dem verschlafenen, uninteressierten Blick, den nur Katzen haben, zu ihm auf, bevor er seine Nase wieder unter eine Pfote steckt. Belle liegt zusammengerollt neben dem Sofa auf dem Fußboden und spitzt die Ohren, als Kurt leise vor sich hin summt und die Blumen an Blaines Seite steckt, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer geht, um seine steife, kompromisslose Arbeitskleidung gegen lockere Jogginghosen und ein T-Shirt zu tauschen.

Er lässt Belle in den Garten hinaus, macht ein paar Dehnübungen, stellt das Sushi in den Kühlschrank und schaut Blaine beim Schlafen zu. Die Blumen klemmen immer noch unter seinem Arm, Biest hat eine Pfote ausgestreckt und berührt sein Kinn und es sieht so süß aus, dass Kurt nicht anders kann, als schnell mit seinem Handy ein Foto zu schießen, bevor er sich vorbeugt, Blaine einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückt und ihm mit den Fingern durch die Locken fährt.

Blaine bewegt sich, schmatzt leise, macht ein Auge auf und verzieht den Mund. Er murmelt etwas, das sich vage wie Kurts Name anhört, und Kurt küsst ihn noch einmal und streichelt seine Wange. "Wach auf, du Schlafmütze", sagt er. Blaine brummelt etwas Unverständliches. "Du willst doch heute Nacht noch schlafen können."

"Für immer schlafen", murmelt Blaine und als er sich auf die Seite dreht, flüchtet Biest von seiner Brust und unter ihm knistern die Blumen. Daraufhin macht Blaine die Augen richtig auf, gähnt laut mit weit offenem Mund und nimmt verschlafen wahr, was um ihn herum vor sich geht. "Wofür sind die Blumen?", fragt er, als er sich mit verknittertem Hemd und strubbeligen Haaren aufrecht hingesetzt hat.

"Um deine Rückkehr an deinen Arbeitsplatz zu feiern", antwortet Kurt und lässt sich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen. "Ich hoffe, es ist gut gelaufen?"

Blaine nickt lächelnd und berührt das Blütenblatt einer Rose. "Es ist richtig gut gelaufen", sagt er und lässt den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter fallen. Kurt kann seine Erschöpfung spüren und er weiß, dass es ein langer Tag für ihn war, aber er ist so froh und erleichtert, dass es ein guter Tag war. Er weiß, dass nicht jeder Tag gut sein wird und er wünscht sich für Blaine so sehr, dass er es schafft, dass er wieder positive Erfahrungen machen kann. Er hat es so sehr verdient – er hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein und die Herausforderungen, die vor ihm liegen, zu meistern. Er hat jeden Tag Blumen und Sushi verdient, überlegt Kurt, drückt ihm einen Kuss ins Haar und spürt, wie Blaine leise vor sich hin summt.

"Danke für die Blumen", sagt Blaine leise und Kurt wird klar, dass er heute Abend früh zu Bett gehen wird.

"Gern geschehen", erwidert er und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. "Wir werden demnächst richtig groß feiern, einverstanden?"

"Okay", antwortet Blaine und ist schon wieder am Einschlafen.

Kurt lächelt.

 

**7\. November 2020**

In der obersten, hintersten Ecke des Bücherschranks steht eine zugestaubte Schachtel. Kurt stellt sich auf die Zehen, erwischt sie gerade eben mit den Fingerspitzen und zieht sie von dem Regalbrett herunter. Staubflocken fliegen durch die Luft und Kurt muss niesen, verzieht angewidert das Gesicht und schwört, in Zukunft öfter als einmal jährlich einen großen Hausputz zu machen. Er stellt den Schuhkarton auf den Boden, fährt fort, die Regalbretter abzustauben und versucht, die herumfliegenden Papiere zu sortieren, die sich angesammelt haben; Zeitschriften und alte Designs, die er in den Büroschrank gestopft hat in der Absicht, sie später zu sortieren. Etwas, wozu er bis heute nicht gekommen ist.

Kurt kann immer noch Janessas begeisterte Stimme aus dem Telefon hören, kaum fähig eine normale Unterhaltung zu heucheln, bevor sie ausgerufen hatte: "Ich bin schwanger!" Er freut sich für sie und in Gedanken plant er bereits die Babyparty und Geschenke und elegante Umstandskleidung, aber dahinein mischt sich ein unangenehmes Bauchgefühl, etwas, das er nicht wirklich erklären kann. Er steht in seinem Büro und es juckt ihn in den Fingern, sauberzumachen und umzugestalten und als er einen Schritt zurücktritt und kritisch die Augen zusammenkneift, überlegt er sich, dass gelb wirklich eine gute Farbe für ein Kinderzimmer wäre.

"Stop", sagt er zu dem leeren Zimmer und schüttelt den Kopf. Sie stecken mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, Blaine ist immer noch dabei, sich wieder in der Schule einzuleben, Kurt gewöhnt sich an die neuen Arbeitsanforderungen, die seine Beförderung mit sich bringt – zur Zeit ist richtig viel zu tun und keine Zeit, um an so etwas zu denken. Und er ist nicht sicher, ob Blaine überhaupt noch Kinder will. Sie haben vor langer Zeit darüber geredet, aber das war vor... allem was passiert ist. Bevor ihr gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und sie _so lange_ dafür gebraucht hatten, überhaupt erst wieder in der Gegenwart anzukommen, dass sie noch gar nicht wirklich über die Zukunft gesprochen haben.

_Eines Tages wird es soweit sein,_ überlegt er und verbeißt sich ein Lächeln, _wir haben Zeit._

Als er sich umdreht, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, stößt er mit dem Fuß an die alte Schuhschachtel und er hebt sie auf und nimmt sie mit ins Wohnzimmer. Man sieht ihr an, dass sie jahrelang nicht beachtet wurde und Kurt ist neugierig; er kann sich nicht erinnern, wieso sie in der hintersten Schrankecke gelandet ist und fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht beim Einzug irgendjemand dorthin geräumt hat und es ihm einfach egal gewesen war. Damals war ihm so vieles egal gewesen.

Nachdem er den Deckel auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hat, schweben seine Hände über der geöffneten Schachtel. Es liegen Zettel darin und Kurt erinnert sich – die kleinen albernen Briefchen, die er und Blaine sich immer gegenseitig geschrieben haben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Blaine sie alle aufgehoben hat. _Natürlich würde er sie aufheben_ , sagt Kurt kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst. Blaine war immer schon derjenige gewesen, der solche Dinge aufhob und sammelte; Kurt erinnert sich daran, wie er ihn vor Jahren damit aufgezogen hat, als er das erste Mal von seiner Erinnerungsbox erfahren hat, aber jetzt ist er froh darüber und hat das Gefühl, als sei er über einen lang vergessenen Schatz gestolpert.

_Sitze in Wirtschaftskunde – Überraschung. Ich schwöre, dieser Kurs bringt mich noch um. Und das Kleid meiner Professorin sieht aus wie diese_ _Teppichtasche_ _, die wir letzte Woche auf dem Flohmarkt gesehen haben... es ist fürchterlich! Ich kann fühlen, wie meine Seele meinen Körper verlässt... ich kann nicht... mehr..._

_Oh, du hast mir gerade getextet, dass du für heute Abend einen Karottenkuchen gebacken hast. Ich nehme alles zurück! Meine Seele wurde wiederbelebt! Es ist ein Wunder!..._

Der Brief geht weiter und Kurt lacht; erinnert sich, wie Blaine ihm diese Zettel an allen möglichen Orten heimlich zugesteckt hat; er entdeckte sie in der U-Bahn, wenn er für Kaffee anstand, während einer dringend nötigen Lernpause und sie ließen alles immer ein wenig erträglicher erscheinen, selbst in den stressigsten Wochen. Blaine hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass Kurt sie in die Erinnerungsbox legte, hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie sie eines Tages wieder lesen und glücklich sein würden. Sieht aus, als hätte er recht behalten.

Kurt liest noch ein paar weitere Briefe, ein paar von Blaine, ein paar von sich selbst, und sie sind allesamt albern und unwichtig und es erstaunt ihn irgendwie, wie etwas, worum sie sich kaum Gedanken gemacht haben, jetzt so viel bedeuten kann.

Seine sorgfältige Durchsicht fördert ein paar abgerissene Eintrittskarten von den Broadwayshows zutage, die sie sich bei besonderen Gelegenheiten gegönnt hatten; ein paar Programmhefte von Rachels Shows; eine getrocknete Blüte, die Kurt nicht wiedererkennt, aber von der er annimmt, dass sie von einem wichtigen Anlass stammt.

Seine Finger berühren die Kante einer DVD und er holt sie vorsichtig heraus und dreht sie stirnrunzelnd um. _Für Kurt_ steht mit blauem Edding auf der Vorderseite und Kurt kann sich ehrlich nicht erinnern, dass Blaine ihm jemals eine DVD gebrannt hat, die kein illegal kopierter Broadway-Mitschnitt war. Er schaltet den Fernseher an und versichert sich, dass der Ton nicht zu laut eingestellt ist, bevor er die DVD in den Player einlegt. Blaine macht einen Mittagsschlaf in ihrem Zimmer, nachdem eine lange Arbeitswoche zu einem Wochenende mit Kopfschmerzen geführt hat.

Der Film startet mit einer verwackelten Ansicht ihrer alten Wohnung. Das Bild wechselt ein paar Mal zwischen scharf und unscharf und man kann jemanden leise murmeln hören, während er die Kameraeinstellung justiert. Dann dreht sich alles im Kreis, als die Kamera herumgedreht wird, bis Blaines Gesicht den Bildschirm ausfüllt. Sein Mund ist zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, seine Haare sind wild gelockt, seine Haut ist tief gebräunt und Kurt nimmt an, dass es Sommer gewesen sein muss.

_"Kurt schläft",_ flüstert Blaine auf dem Bildschirm mit glänzenden Augen und Kurt spürt ein Ziehen im Bauch. Seine Stimme von _vorher_ klingt vertraut genug, um sie sofort zu erkennen, aber doch ganz anders als die zögernde, manchmal stockende Stimme, an die Kurt sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hat und es ist so lange her, dass er fast vergessen hat, wie sie geklungen hat. _"Aber ich habe eine Überraschung für ihn und ich glaube, jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür. Es tut mir leid Kurt, wenn du dir das jetzt anschaust."_

Kurt lässt sich lachend zurück in die Sofapolster sinken und schaut zu, wie sich die Welt erneut im Kreis dreht und Blaines Gesicht aus dem Blickfeld verschwindet, während er durch ihre kleine New Yorker Wohnung schleicht. Ein Rascheln ist zu hören, als er etwas aufhebt und die Kamera wackelt. Das Wohnzimmer erscheint im Blickfeld – Licht fällt durch die Fenster und taucht alles für einen kurzen Moment in blendende Helligkeit, bis sich die Kamera angepasst hat. Kurt kann sich selbst auf dem Sofa erkennen, wie er erschöpft mit dunklen Augenringen und offenem Mund auf dem Zierkissen ein Nickerchen macht und eine Erinnerung regt sich ganz tief drinnen und versucht, nach so langer Zeit an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

Das muss der Sommer nach ihrem Collegeabschluss gewesen sein, als Kurt nach seinem Praktikum mit beiden Beinen im Berufsleben gelandet war und Überstunden gemacht hatte, um sich zu beweisen. Er war oft erst spät nachhause gekommen und dann direkt vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Blaine war damals sein Retter gewesen, hatte ihm Leckereien auf der Arbeit vorbeigebracht, hatte ihm Blumen gekauft und mehr Massagen gegönnt als Kurt sich überhaupt erinnern kann. Er weiß wirklich nicht, was er ohne Blaine gemacht hätte und ist ziemlich sicher, dass er nur seinetwegen nicht durchgedreht ist. Die Kamera wackelt, als Blaine sie vorsichtig auf dem Couchtisch abstellt und halb im Bild kniet, während er ein paar Einstellungen verändert und sicherstellt, dass Kurt gut zu sehen ist. Als er mit seiner alten Akustikgitarre in der Hand zum Sofa hinüber schleicht, kann man seinen Hintern in hellblauen Shorts in Großaufnahme sehen. Er lächelt breit und zwinkert noch einmal in die Kamera, bevor er sich auf die Polster fallen lässt. Kurt schaut zu, wie Video-Kurt sich stöhnend regt und nach Blaine schlägt und während er hinschaut, kommt ihm langsam wieder die Erinnerung – eine verschwommene Rückschau auf diesen Nachmittag vor so vielen Jahren.

_"Kuuurt"_ , säuselt Blaine in einem Singsang und rutscht mit der Gitarre im Schoß näher heran, bis er _auf_ Kurt sitzt. _"Kurt, meine Liebe, mein Täubchen, mein Lieblingsmensch."_

Kurt kann sich selbst etwas grummeln hören, das klingt wie _"geh weg"_ und er gibt Blaine einen Schubs, aber der kuschelt sich nur noch fester an ihn und schaut wieder in die Kamera.

_"Kurt, ich habe ein Lied für dich geschrieben"_ , flüstert Blaine gerade laut genug, dass die Kamera es erfasst, und schlägt einen Akkord auf der Gitarre.

_"Schreib mir später ein Lied",_ protestiert Video-Kurt, aber er macht die Augen auf und starrt Blaine vorwurfsvoll an.

_"Aber ich habe den ganzen Tag daran gearbeitet"_ , jammert Blaine, beugt sich vor, um Kurt einen Kuss aufzudrücken und Kurt stöhnt, als die Last auf seinem Körper sich bewegt.

_"Na schön"_ , sagt Video-Kurt verärgert, verschränkt die Arme und gähnt. _"Dann mach schon."_

Blaine sieht begeistert aus, räuspert sich übertrieben, spreizt seine Finger und schlägt die Saiten an.

_"Kurt, mit Augen so blau wie_ _das Meer_ _"_ , singt er mit übertrieben dramatischer Stimme und Kurt kichert, als die Erinnerung an diesen Tag klarer wird. _"_ _Ich liebe dich_ _wahrlich so sehr_ _,_ _aber warum, oh warum nur, willst du mir keine Lasagne mehr machen."_ Blaine zieht die Worte in die Länge wie bei einem kitschigen Liebeslied und Video-Kurt verdreht die Augen und schlägt wieder nach ihm. Blaines Lied endet damit, dass er immer und immer wieder Kurts Namen singt, während er sich hin und her wiegt und überaus zufrieden mit sich wirkt.

_"Hör auf, hör endlich auf",_ sagt Video-Kurt und kämpft sich unter Blaine heraus. _"Ich ertrage es nicht mehr."_

Blaine zieht einen Schmollmund und versucht, Kurt festzuhalten und am Weggehen zu hindern. Kurt fällt lachend rückwärts auf Blaine und zieht die Augenbrauen in gespieltem Ärger hoch.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine"_ , fängt Blaine von Neuem mit süßer Stimme zu singen an und Video-Kurt lacht wieder, lässt den Kopf rückwärts auf Blaine ruhen und legt ihm eine Hand aufs Knie. _"You make me happy, when skies are gray..."_

Der Kurt _vor_ dem Bildschirm summt das Lied leise mit und spürt, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen steigen, als er sich selbst dabei zusieht, wie er die Kamera bemerkt und Blaine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Schulter schlägt, während der ihn zurück aufs Sofa wirft und seine Seiten kitzelt auf diese Art, von der Kurt behauptet, dass er sie hasst, die er aber insgeheim liebt.

Er erinnert sich, wie schwierig ihm damals alles vorgekommen war, wie er so beschäftigt gewesen war, dass er kaum Zeit zum Denken gehabt hatte; er erinnert sich an Streitereien und Diskussionen mit Blaine, und wie er nie wirklich erkannt hatte, wie selbstverständlich das alles für ihn war. Die unbeschwerten Nachmittage, die kleinen Dinge, die Blaine für ihn gemacht hat, ihre Essensverabredungen, morgendlicher Sex und abendliche Gespräche bei einer Flasche Wein. Das alles sind Dinge, von denen Kurt sich wünscht, er hätte sie mehr wertgeschätzt; an denen er sich öfter hätte erfreuen sollen... wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte....

Aber wie hätte er es wissen können? Kurt schüttelt den Kopf, wischt eine dumme, einsame Träne weg und versucht, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt zu ahnen, dass ihnen all das genommen werden würde, dass er sich eines Tages an diese Zeit zurückerinnern und alles dafür geben würde, zurückgehen zu können, dass er es so sehr vermissen würde, dass es körperlich wehtat und...

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnet sich knarrend und ein verschlafener, strubbelhaariger Blaine schlurft heraus. Er lächelt Kurt an und reibt sich mit dem linken Arm über die Augen, während er den rechten fest an seine Seite gepresst hält, so wie das jetzt typisch für ihn ist. Sein Gang ist etwas ungleichmäßig und als er sich neben Kurt aufs Sofa sinken lässt, blinzelt er mit gerunzelter Stirn verwirrt auf den Fernseher. Auf dem Bildschirm kabbeln sie sich immer noch: Blaine singt Kurt etwas von seiner Lasagne vor und Kurt macht ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er seinen Hintern gefälligst in die Küche schaffen und _selbst_ Lasagne machen soll, wenn er welche will.

"Das hatte ich ganz vergessen", sagt Blaine leise und lehnt sich an Kurt. Kurt schaut ihn an und ist drauf und dran, das Video anzuhalten, voller Sorge, dass es Blaine aufregen könnte.

Aber Blaine kichert nur und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich war eine ziemliche Nervensäge", sagt er und Kurt muss lachen. "Aber sehr gutaussehend."

Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Du siehst immer noch sehr gut aus."

Blaine macht ein Gesicht, als wolle er widersprechen, aber da wird ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film gelenkt, denn Video-Kurt schreit auf und sie fallen beide vom Sofa. Kurt kämpft darum, die Kamera zu erreichen, aber Blaine zieht ihn auf den Fußboden zurück und schreit _"Ich liebe dich, Kurt!"_ in die Kamera, bevor Kurt ihn überwältigt, erfolgreich die Kamera packt und das Bild plötzlich schwarz wird.

Neben ihm schüttelt Blaine mit hochroten Wangen den Kopf – entweder vor Heiterkeit oder vor Verlegenheit, wahrscheinlich einer Mischung aus beidem – und Kurt spürt, wie seine Sorge über Blaines Reaktion auf sein früheres Ich langsam nachlässt.

"Ich habe deine Erinnerungsbox gefunden", sagt Kurt und zeigt auf die Schachtel auf dem Couchtisch und die Briefe und Kleinigkeiten, die drum herum liegen.

"Nur schöne Erinnerungen, hoffe ich doch", sagt Blaine und seine Stimme ist leise aber nicht zittrig. Er streckt die Hand nach einem zusammengefalteten Brief aus und streicht mit dem Daumen über die geschriebenen Zeilen.

"Sehr schöne Erinnerungen", versichert Kurt, stupst Blaine mit der Schulter an und schüttelt den Kopf, um seine früheren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Er würde _nicht_ alles dafür geben zurückzugehen, denn er hat immer noch das _Jetzt;_ hat immer noch Blaine warm und lebendig neben sich sitzen und obwohl sich alles verändert hat, so haben sie doch darum _gekämpft,_ so weit zu kommen. Sie haben so hart gearbeitet und wenn ihre Situation auch nicht perfekt ist, so findet Kurt doch, dass sie verdammt gut ist.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt er und Blaine lächelt auf den Brief hinab, den er gerade liest, aber als er aufblickt, ist da eine Schwere in seinem Lächeln und eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen.

"Vielleicht ist es ja nur der Charme des alten Blaine, der dir etwas... etwas vormacht."

Kurt verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines. "Ich kennen diesen 'alten Blaine' nicht, von dem du sprichst. Ich kennen nur _einen_ Blaine und der ist ein ziemlich beeindruckender Kerl."

Blaine stupst Kurts Knie mit seinem eigenen an und lacht schnaubend. "Der heutige Blaine ist anderer Meinung."

Kurt dreht den Kopf, um Blaine ins Gesicht zu schauen und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Der heutige Blaine weiß nicht, wovon er spricht."

Blaines Lippen zucken und er senkt den Blick wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand. "Vermisst du nicht, was wir früher hatten?"

Kurt blinzelt nachdenklich. "Nein", sagt er kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wünschte, alles wäre leichter für dich gewesen, für uns beide – und ich wünschte, das Leben wäre ein bisschen netter zu dir gewesen. Aber du machst mich jeden Tag so glücklich und das würde ich für nichts in der Welt aufgeben."

Blaines Wangen färben sich rot und er lässt für einen Moment den Kopf hängen, bevor er amüsiert zu Kurt aufblickt. "Der alte Blaine hatte aber gar nicht so Unrecht, was die Lasagne angeht..." Er hält inne und blinzelt Kurt unschuldig an.

Kurt lacht spöttisch. "Du liebst mich nur wegen meiner Lasagne, ich hab's gewusst!", ruft er aus und Blaine sieht gespielt-beleidigt aus.

"Das ist eine Unterstellung", sagt er und legt sich eine Hand auf die Brust. "Ich liebe dich auch wegen deines Käsekuchens. Und wegen deiner Fähigkeiten im Bett."

Kurt schießt Blaine einen abschätzenden Blick zu, woraufhin Blaine lachen muss, ihn an sich zieht und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt. Kurt reibt seine Nase an Blaines Brust und vergräbt die Finger in seinem T-Shirt. "Ich bin verdammt gut im Bett."

 

**16\. Januar 2021**

Es ist Wochenende und Kurt ist ein paar Tage beruflich unterwegs; seine neue Position bringt es mit sich, dass er ein paar Mal im Jahr zu exotischen Orten reist wie London und Brasilien und während Kurt sich deswegen fürchterliche Sorgen gemacht hat, hat Blaine ihm versichert, dass er drei Tage problemlos überstehen wird. Er hat Rachel und Janessa und Abbi, er hat Cooper und seine Eltern auf Kurzwahl, und hat eine ganze Menge Menschen um sich, die ihm Gesellschaft leisten, wenn er will, und die er anrufen kann, wenn es einen Notfall gibt.

Die Wahrheit ist, dass Blaine dieses Wochenende allein genießt. Die Hochzeit rückt näher und Kurt dreht ein wenig am Rad mit der ganzen Planung, mit unnötigem Stress über Blumenarrangements und Catering-Firmen und Blaine ist dankbar für ein paar Tage, in denen er durchatmen kann.

Er nimmt ein Taxi zu einem Café in der Innenstadt, in dem er noch nie vorher gewesen ist. Draußen schneit es und das Café ist ein Hort der Wärme mit dem Duft von frischem Kaffee und Blaubeer-Scones und Blaine setzt sich auf einen Platz am Fenster und holt seinen Laptop hervor. Eine Barista bringt ihm den Latte und den Schokoladen-Cupcake, die er bestellt hat und lächelt ihn an, als er sich bedankt. Sie blickt auf seinen Computer, auf das Notizbuch, das er neben sich liegen hat, und sagt ihm, dass sie Schriftstellern die Tasse kostenlos nachfüllen.

Blaine erklärt ihr, dass er nicht wirklich ein Schriftsteller ist, _noch nicht,_ und sie antwortet ihm, dass sein Geheimnis bei ihr sicher ist und zwinkert ihm zu, bevor sie zur Theke zurückgeht, um noch mehr Kaffee zu kochen. Blaine schaut auf sein Notizbuch, auf seinen Computer, trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Latte.

Die Idee ist ihm bereits vor einer Weile gekommen, als eine seiner Schülerinnen nach dem Unterricht mit ihm hatte reden wollen, weil ihr Bruder ein geistiges Defizit hat und niemand sonst sie zu verstehen scheint. Das hat ihm klargemacht, wie viele Menschen es tatsächlich _nicht_ verstehen, nicht aus Bösartigkeit oder Angst, sondern weil sie einfach keine Erfahrung damit haben, weil sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt haben zu lernen, wie man damit umgeht. Und er denkt an seine eigenen Erlebnisse, wie seine Familie, Freunde, entfernte Bekannte reagiert haben, wie vollkommen Fremde ihn behandelt haben, und dass das einzig Gute aus dieser Sache seine Fähigkeit ist, die Welt aus anderer Perspektive zu betrachten und das möchte er gern mit anderen teilen.

Er öffnet ein Word-Dokument und starrt auf den blinkenden Cursor auf dem Bildschirm. Er nimmt noch einen Schluck Latte und wundert sich, dass ihm das Schreiben so schwerfällt. Er hat lange Zeit ein Tagebuch geführt – als er noch jung war, hat er jeden Tag hineingeschrieben, während seiner Genesung hat er es weniger regelmäßig geführt, ein paarmal im Monat, aber im Grunde ist es genau dasselbe, oder nicht? Nur Worte auf Papier, Schriftzeichen auf einem Bildschirm, es dürfte ihm also nicht so schwer fallen.

Aber er findet keine Worte und er isst seinen Cupcake fertig und verschränkt stirnrunzelnd die Arme. Wie soll er etwas niederschreiben, wenn er die Hälfte der Zeit nicht mal einer Unterhaltung folgen kann, wenn er immer noch Zitronen in die Besteckschublade legt, wenn er Duschgel und Shampoo nicht auseinanderhalten kann, wenn es ihm nahezu unmöglich ist, sich an Geburtstage zu erinnern.

Er klappt frustriert den Laptop zu und starrt missmutig auf den silberfarbenen Deckel. Vielleicht ist es leichter, wenn er von Hand schreibt – mehr wie das Tagebuch, das er früher hatte. Er kritzelt ein oder zwei Sätze hin, bevor er vergisst, was er eigentlich schreiben wollte, komplett den Faden verliert und mit einem frustrierten Seufzer den Stift hinlegt. Es war albern von ihm zu glauben, dass er so etwas schreiben könnte – etwas, das für andere Menschen von Bedeutung sein könnte – wo er doch seine Gedanken kaum genug sammeln kann, um zu wissen, was es für ihn _selbst_ bedeutet.

Seufzend packt er seine Sachen zusammen, leert seinen Latte, packt seinen Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe zusammen und macht sich auf den Heimweg.

 

* * *

 

Am nächsten Tag wagt er es noch einmal und stapft durch den Schnee, weil er sich kein Taxi rufen will. Als er ankommt, kribbeln seine Wangen vor Kälte. Die gleiche Barista winkt ihm zu und er lächelt zurück, gibt seine Bestellung auf und setzt sich auf denselben Platz wie am Vortag.

Dieses Mal denkt er richtig nach, die Finger um den Stift geschlossen, den Blick auf die leeren blauen Linien in seinem Notizbuch gerichtet. Er denkt über die letzten paar Jahre nach, über die Jahre davor, denkt daran, wie er ein Kind war und die Welt ihm so harmlos erschienen war, denkt an die Träume, die er in der HighSchool hatte und im College.

Er denkt an die Leere in seinen Gedanken, was den Überfall angeht, an die Erinnerungsfetzen von seiner Zeit im Krankenhaus, an die ersten paar Monate daheim – Erinnerungen wie ein Blick in einen beschlagenen Spiegel nach einer zu langen Dusche. Er denkt an Kurt und an seine Eltern, an Cooper und Janessa, an all die Menschen, die einen Eindruck in seinem Leben hinterlassen haben, die jedesmal, wenn er sie brauchte, da waren, um ihn wieder aufzurichten, ganz gleich wie oft.

Er schreibt eine Liste:

-Kurt

-Mom und Dad

-Cooper

-Viel Lärm

-Der Geschmack von Ensure-Trinknahrung (ekelhaft)

-Der Lauflern-Overall

-Kopfschmerzen

-Ein neues Zuhause

-Belle (und Biest)

-Erste Schritte

-Laufen

-Kaffee kochen

-Frische Luft

 

Blaine macht eine Pause und betrachtet seine ungelenke Schrift. Seine rechte Hand ist immer noch ein bisschen schwerfällig mit dem Stift und er weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, alles aufzulisten, was in den letzten paar Jahren wichtig für ihn war, aber er findet, dass es ein ziemlich guter Anfang ist.

 

* * *

 

Er fängt an, jede Woche in das Café zu gehen und manchmal kommt Kurt mit und sie teilen sich ein Stück Käsekuchen und nippen an ihren Kaffeebechern. Kurt liest dann für gewöhnlich eines der Bücher, die er schon seit Jahren fertig lesen will, und Blaine starrt auf sein Notizbuch und schreibt die Erinnerungen so auf, wie sie ihm zufliegen, ohne eine bestimmte Ordnung oder einen besonderen Plan, aber irgendwie stellt ihn das dennoch zufrieden.

Kurt fragt nie nach, was Blaine aufschreibt. Er scheint zu wissen, dass es etwas ist, das Blaine für sich selbst tun muss und macht nur Vorschläge, wenn Blaine nach einem Wort fragt, wenn er zweifelt, ob ein Satz Sinn ergibt, wenn er den Faden verliert. Er ist eine stille Unterstützung und Blaine gefällt die Einfachheit; ihre unkomplizierten und selbstverständlichen Kaffee-Dates, die Barista, die ihnen umsonst die Becher nachfüllt, die Stammgäste, die Blaine mittlerweile wiedererkennt.

Es gibt noch ein paar andere Schriftsteller, die regelmäßig auftauchen. Eine Frau, die ein paar Jahre älter ist als er (die Haare zu einem unordentlichen Dutt hochgesteckt, der ihn an ein Vogelnest erinnert), die immer nachdenklich das Gesicht verzieht. Ein junger Mann, der aussieht, als käme er frisch vom College, der immer eine Wollmütze trägt und eine hochgeschlossene Strickjacke und dessen Finger nur so über die Tastatur fliegen, bis er seufzend den Kopf hängen lässt. Es ist eine stille Kameradschaft, denkt Blaine – die Schreiberlinge, die Collegestudenten, die über dicken Fachbüchern brüten, Paare bei unbeholfenen ersten Verabredungen, Geschäftsleute, die über dampfendem schwarzem Kaffee die Zeitung lesen – und niemand schaut ihn an, als wäre er anders als sie.

Und langsam fängt Blaine zu schreiben an.

 

~***~


	31. Ein Ende (oder etwas sogar noch besseres)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), für deine treuen und unverzichtbaren Beta-Dienste <3

Übersetzung der zweiten Hälfte von [An End (or something even better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784590/chapters/3742310)  (Kapitel 27 von 'Lovesong') von Andiheardeverything

und eines kleinen [Schnipsels](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/29797503960/a-lovesong-snippet), der nur auf Andiheardeverythings Tumblr-Account veröffentlicht worden ist!

 

 

 

**5\. Februar 2021**

Vor Kurt auf dem Couchtisch liegt ein Stapel Hochzeitseinladungen, die darauf warten, adressiert zu werden. Daneben liegt aufgeschlagen eine Checkliste, auf der noch viel zu viele Punkte abzuhaken sind – zu vieles, was noch geplant werden muss – und während es unglaublich einfach war, sich dazu zu _entscheiden_ zu heiraten, so ist es doch eine der größten Herausforderungen seines Lebens, es auch tatsächlich zu _tun._

Er lässt sich aufs Sofa sinken und hört, wie Belle draußen irgendetwas anbellt. Blaine ist mit einem Freund unterwegs – seine sozialen Interaktionen haben sich erheblich ausgeweitet, seit er wieder arbeitet – und so sehr Kurt sich für ihn freut, dass er nicht länger den ganzen Tag im Haus festhängt, so vermisst er es doch manchmal, seinen Verlobten zu sehen.

Vielleicht vermisst er es sogar immer.

Seufzend öffnet er die Liste der bevorzugten Telefonkontakte auf seinem Handy und wählt die zweitoberste Nummer.

Er wartet.

"...lo?", meldet sich eine schroffe Stimme.

"Hallo Dad, bist du beschäftigt?" Er wundert sich, ob er ihn wohl noch in der Werkstatt erwischt hat.

"Kurt? Nein, bin nicht beschäftigt. Aber meine verdammten Augen werden langsam zu schlecht, um den Anrufer im Display zu erkennen."

Kurt lacht leise vor sich hin. Er hat seinem Vater schon tausendmal gesagt, er soll sich eine Lesebrille zulegen, aber er hört einfach nicht.

"Und wehe du sagst jetzt, ich soll mir ne Brille zulegen, Carole liegt mir damit schon ständig in den Ohren", spricht Burt weiter, bevor Kurt etwas sagen kann.

"Sie ist eine kluge Frau", sagt Kurt lachend, schüttelt den Kopf und lässt sich rückwärts in die Sofapolster sinken.

Burt gibt einen missbilligenden Ton von sich. "Also, worum geht's?"

"Eigentlich nichts besonderes, ich hab nur..." Kurt holt tief Luft und versucht, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die auch einen Sinn ergeben. "Hochzeiten sind ganz schön viel Arbeit."

Burt muss lachen. "Das ist wohl wahr. Irgendwas Spezielles, das es so schwierig macht?"

"Alles?", sagt Kurt und lacht bitter. "Blaine will eine kleine Hochzeit, aber unsere Einladungsliste wird länger und länger und ich weiß nicht, wen ich ausstreichen kann, ohne jemandem auf die Füße zu treten und Blaine sagt zwar nichts dazu, aber ich weiß, dass es ihn nervös macht. Und wir haben immer noch so viel zu tun und die Zeit reicht einfach nicht aus – mit unsrer Arbeit und allem, was sonst noch so ansteht und ich will nicht den Termin verschieben, weil er für Blaine so viel bedeutet, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir es schaffen sollen und – "

"Woah Kurt, jetzt mach mal halblang", unterbricht ihn Burt und Kurt holt erst mal Luft. "Erstens mal bist du zu überhaupt nichts verpflichtet, was die Einladungen angeht. Wenn du nicht willst, dass Großtante Mildred kommt, dann wird sie, glaub ich, darüber hinwegkommen. Wenn ihr eine kleine Hochzeit wollt, dann feiert eine kleine Hochzeit. Die anderen werden das verstehen."

"Geht Tante Mildred überhaupt noch vor die Tür?", fragt Kurt und dieses Mal lacht er ein aufrichtiges Lachen.

"Nicht in den letzten siebenundzwanzig Jahren", antwortet Burt und Kurt kann das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören.

"Gut, dann streich ich sie von der Liste", sagt er, beugt sich vor, um die Liste in die Hand zu nehmen und betrachtet die lange Reihe von Namen. "Ich glaube, ich habe einfach an all die Leute gedacht, die wir kennen, all unsere Freunde und Familie und ich hatte keinen Schimmer, dass Blaine eine so weit verzweigte Verwandtschaft hat. Was nicht heißt, dass irgendeiner von denen aufgekreuzt wäre, als er die Familie _gebraucht_ _hätte_ _._ "Kurt hält inne und streicht entschlossen eine ganze Reihe von Blaines Verwandten aus.

"Es ist nicht leicht zu entscheiden, wen man einladen soll", sagt Burt und Kurt kann das Quietschen des Lehnstuhls in Burts Wohnzimmer hören. "Carole und ich hatten bei unserer Hochzeit dasselbe Problem. Aber du darfst nie vergessen, dass es _eure_ Hochzeit ist und nur du und Blaine können diese Entscheidungen treffen. Ihr feiert diese Hochzeit schließlich nicht für die Gäste."

Kurt lässt stöhnend den Kopf rückwärts an die Sofalehne fallen. "Ich hasse Hochzeiten."

"Sagt der Junge, der seine gesamte Kindheit damit zugebracht hat, seine Actionfiguren miteinander zu verheiraten."

Bei der Erinnerung daran schüttelt Kurt kichernd den Kopf. "Okay, ich mag Hochzeiten. Ich hasse den Stress, sie zu planen."

"Schick mir eine e-Mail mit deiner Checkliste. Carole und ich werden nachsehen, was wir übernehmen können, denn ich weiß verdammt gut, was Blaine dieses Datum bedeutet und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr es verschiebt."

"Danke Dad", sagt Kurt und fragt sich, wie er überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnte, diese Hochzeit ohne die Hilfe seines Vaters zu planen.

"Na ja, immerhin wird es höchste Zeit, dass ich Blaine endlich offiziell meinen Schwiegersohn nennen kann", sagt Burt und seine Stimme klingt ein klein wenig emotional. Kurt möchte wetten, dass sein Vater der erste ist, der bei ihrer Hochzeit zu weinen anfängt.

"Er betrachtet dich bereits jetzt als einen Vater", sagt Kurt lächelnd.

"Gut", antwortet Burt und Kurt hört, wie er sich räuspert.

"Danke für das Gespräch, Dad. Aber ich glaube, Belle dreht gleich durch, wenn ich nicht sofort mit ihr Gassi gehe", sagt er, als er sieht, wie Belle sehnsüchtig die Hundeleine beäugt, die neben der Tür hängt.

"Jederzeit, Kurt. Gebt Carole und mir einfach Bescheid, womit wir euch helfen können, okay?"

"Okay", sagt Kurt, steht auf und streckt seine Beine durch.

"Und Kurt?", eine kurze Pause. "Ich bin riesig stolz auf dich. Es ist nicht einfach, all das zu machen, was du dir aufgeladen hast, und du machst das wirklich gut."

"Danke Dad." Kurt fühlt sich ehrlich gerührt.

"Schon gut, jetzt geh eine Runde mit deinem Hund. Und sag Blaine liebe Grüße von mir", sagt Burt brummelnd und Kurt lächelt, weil emotionale Unterhaltungen noch nie Burts Ding waren.

"Mach ich", verspricht er. "Ich liebe dich, Dad."

"Ja ja, schon gut, ich liebe dich auch, Kurt. Wir hören voneinander."

Sie legen auf und Kurt schüttelt den Kopf und beugt sich zu Belle hinunter, um sie zu streicheln, bevor er die Leine an ihrem Halsband einhakt. Die Hochzeit ragt immer noch drohend vor ihm auf und die Planungen nehmen kein Ende, aber mit ein klein wenig Hilfe scheint es gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein.

Er ist bereit dafür.

 

**18\. April 2021**

Noch vier Tage bis zur Hochzeit.

Noch vier Tage auf dem Kalender wegstreichen.

Noch vier Tage und Blaine kann es kaum glauben.

Er bemüht sich, leise zu sein, weil Kurt neben ihm noch schläft, aber er kann sich nicht zurückhalten und ein fröhliches Lachen entwischt seinen Lippen.

Kurt regt sich und blinzelt verschlafen mit einem Auge. "Hör auf rumzuquietschen", murmelt er, halb in sein Kissen vergraben und Blaine wirft sich spontan einfach auf ihn und nimmt ihn fest in die Arme.

"Hrmpf", protestiert Kurt unter ihm und zieht ein genervtes Gesicht. "...schlafe noch."

"Noch vier Tage", ruft Blaine und drückt Kurt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Heute und morgen und übermorgen und über-übermorgen heiraten wir."

"Und du hast Mundgeruch", grummelt Kurt, aber er lächelt trotzdem. Blaine drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und einen auf die Wange, bevor Kurt ihn unter lachendem Protest von sich wegschiebt und sich die Decke über den Kopf zieht. Blaine gibt sich geschlagen, rollt sich aus dem Bett und wartet einen Moment, bis er sich sicher genug auf den Beinen fühlt, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Er lässt Belle nach draußen, schaltet die Kaffeemaschine ein und spielt eine Weile mit Biest bis er Kurt aus dem Schlafzimmer rufen hört. "Blaine, dein Handy!"

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer geht, wo sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch klingelt, fährt Kurt sich mit resignierter Miene mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Es ist dein Vater", sagt er und Blaine nimmt stirnrunzelnd das Telefon in die Hand und entsperrt den Bildschirm, um den Ruf anzunehmen.

"Hallo?"

"Blaine?"

"Ja, hallo Dad, ist irgendwas?", fragt Blaine und in seinem Bauch regt sich Sorge. Seine Mutter ruft jedesmal an, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt oder sie eine Frage hat, aber sein Vater hat noch nie gerne telefoniert.

"Nein, alles ist gut", sagt sein Vater und klingt ein wenig verlegen und Blaine kann ihn vor sich sehen, wie er sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken reibt, so wie er das immer macht, wenn er nicht genau weiß, was er sagen soll. "Ich hab nur angerufen, um zu sehen, ob, ähm, ob deine Mutter und ich noch was mitbringen sollen, wenn wir morgen zu euch fliegen."

Er formuliert es nicht wie eine Frage und Blaine hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, wie immer wenn er mit seinem Vater spricht. Er wünscht sich, alles wäre ein bisschen einfacher und ihre Beziehung wäre so offen und unbeschwert wie die zwischen Kurt und Burt. Aber das ist sie nicht und er hat sich damit abgefunden, dass immer eine leichte Spannung zwischen ihnen herrschen wird.

Es ist nicht so, als würde sein Vater ihn nicht lieben – eine zeitlang hat er geglaubt, das wäre der Fall, aber er weiß jetzt, dass sein Vater ihn liebt, dass er ihn _sehr_ liebt – er weiß nur nicht, wie er es zeigen soll. Er ist nicht der Typ für ausdrucksvolle Emotionen, ein Steuerberater, der immer in Kategorien von Zahlen und Regeln denkt und sein Leben um ein stabiles Gerüst herum errichtet hat.

"Mir fällt im Moment nichts ein", sagt Blaine ehrlich und trommelt mit den Fingern auf dem Küchenschrank herum.

"Na ja, ich wollte nur sichergehen", sagt Robert und klingt, als wolle er sich verabschieden und das Gespräch beenden, aber etwas regt sich in Blaine und er möchte noch ein wenig länger mit seinem Vater reden.

"Seid ihr noch am Packen?", fragt er, als Biest sich an seinem Bein reibt und leise zu ihm hoch miaut.

"Deine Mutter packt", antwortet Robert mit belustigtem Ton. "Ich darf ihr nicht mehr helfen, weil ich ihr System durcheinander bringe."

"Sie hat immer schon gesagt, Kofferpacken ist wie Tetris spielen", bemerkt Blaine und er kann seinen Vater lachen hören, nur ein leises Kichern, aber das ist immerhin etwas.

"Das ist es auch", stimmt Robert zu. "Deine Mutter freut sich riesig auf die Hochzeit."

"Ich mich auch", sagt Blaine lächelnd und er weiß, dass sein Vater seine eigenen Gefühle oft über seine Frau ausdrückt, ein sicheres Medium.

"Ich, ähm... ich wollte nur sagen: sagt Bescheid, falls ihr noch irgendwas braucht", sagt sein Vater in ernstem Ton nach einer kurzen Pause. "Falls es irgendwas gibt, was ihr braucht und nicht mehr besorgen konntet, oder sonst irgendwas. Ich weiß, wir haben nicht... wir haben nicht oft miteinander geredet, aber ich will nur das Beste für dich und du sagst mir einfach Bescheid, was das ist, okay?"

"Das werd ich, Dad. Danke dir", sagt Blaine, so aufrichtig wie möglich.

"Gut", sagt Robert und klingt etwas erleichtert. "Gut."

"Tatsächlich könnten wir noch ein paar Flaschen Wein für die Hochzeit gebrauchen", sagt Blaine, der spüren kann, dass sein Vater einfach irgendetwas für sie tun will. Er zeigt seine Liebe durch die Dinge, die er für seine Söhne tut, und Blaine weiß, dass er sich besser fühlt, wenn er eine Aufgabe hat, irgendwas, das er kaufen und Blaine mitbringen kann, etwas das ihm das Gefühl gibt, nützlich zu sein, während seine Frau alles andere übernimmt.

"Wird erledigt", sagt sein Vater und Blaine weiß, dass die Hochzeitsfeier überfließen wird vom Wein. Sie haben nicht wirklich zu wenig Wein, aber das ist es, was sein Vater tun möchte; das ist seine Art, ihnen entgegenzukommen und er gibt sich Mühe.

"Danke, Dad. Ich geb dir Bescheid, wenn es noch was anderes gibt."

"Mach das", sagt Robert und Blaine kann hören, wie seine Mutter im Hintergrund etwas sagt.

"Dann sehen wir uns morgen am Flughafen?", fragt Blaine und versucht, das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor seine Mutter das Telefon übernimmt und ihn stundenlang vollquatscht mit Last-Minute-Hochzeitsplänen; dafür wird genügend Zeit sein, wenn sie erst hier sind.

"Bis dann", sagt sein Vater und Blaine murmelt noch einen Abschiedsgruß, bevor er auflegt und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln das Telefon in seiner Hand betrachtet.

Arme schlingen sich von hinten um seine Taille, ein Kinn legt sich auf seine Schulter und Blaine lässt seinen Kopf gegen Kurts sinken.

"Was wollte dein Dad?"

"Er wollte sich nur mal erkundigen. Ich glaube er ist nervös wegen der Hochzeit."

"Und du?", fragt Kurt, drückt Blaine einen Kuss seitlich auf den Hals und streichelt ihm mit dem Daumen über den Bauch.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich habe darüber nachgedacht, die ganze Sache abzublasen", sagt Blaine und dreht sich mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen in Kurts Armen um, bis sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen.

"Ach, hast du das?", fragt Kurt, beugt sich vor, um Blaines Lippen für einen bedächtigen Kuss einzufangen und lässt die Hände nach unten sinken, bis er mit den Fingern gerade so unter den Gummibund von Blaines Pyjamahose krabbeln kann. "Und wie denkst du _jetzt_ darüber?"

"Du hast sehr überzeugende Argumente", sagt Blaine leise, als sie sich erneut küssen, inniger und langsamer diesmal. Dann löst Kurt sich von ihm und Blaine schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor.

"Zuerst Kaffee, dann Morgensex", sagt Kurt augenzwinkernd und streckt sich hoch, um zwei Kaffeebecher aus dem Schrank zu holen.

"Damit kann ich leben", gibt Blaine nach, nimmt Kurt einen Becher ab und denkt bei sich: _wenn so mein Für Immer mit Kurt aussieht, dann bin ich bereit dafür_.

Noch vier Tage.

 

_**Flashback** _

_Im Zimmer ist es still. Es ist immer still. Die Ärzte wollen die Reizflut reduzieren, wollen Blaines Gehirn nicht überstimulieren. Also sitzt Kurt neben dem Bett, hält Blaines Hand, streichelt ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und ist ganz leise. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen, auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers brennt nur eine kleine Lampe, die den Raum in schwaches Licht taucht, und Kurt spürt, wie er seine Augen überanstrengt, als er in der Zeitschrift blättert._

_Bis er spürt, wie Blaine sich bewegt und seine Finger in Kurts Hand zucken. Als Kurt den Blick hebt, blinzelt Blaine verschlafen zu ihm hoch._

_"Na du", sagt Kurt und achtet darauf, nur zu flüstern. "Guten Morgen."_

_Blaine blinzelt, blickt sich um. Es ist zehn Tage her, seit er aufgewacht ist, zehn Tage seit Kurt wieder das Gefühl hat, als wäre sein Leben nicht vorbei. Zehn Tage und Blaine hat es noch nicht fertiggebracht, länger als eine Stunde am Stück wach zu bleiben; hat nicht viel mehr gemacht, als sich mit halb geschlossenen Lidern umzublicken._

_"Ich nehme mal an, ich müsste eigentlich guten Abend sagen, denn es ist schon fast sieben", plappert Kurt weiter und senkt den Blick auf ihre verschränkten Hände. Er weiß nie so recht, was er zu Blaine sagen soll, was er hört oder versteht. Ob er überhaupt weiß, wer er ist? Kurt hofft es doch sehr, hofft es mehr als alles andere._

_Blaines Augen suchen Kurts Blick, müde, aber doch wacher als Kurt ihn bis jetzt gesehen hat. "Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut heute", murmelt er. Er lässt eine Hand los, um Blaine über die Stirn zu streichen. "Kannst du einmal blinzeln, wenn du verstehst, was ich sage?"_

_Eine Pause. Ein Blinzler, langsam aber eindeutig. Kurt lächelt._

_"Blinzle einmal, wenn ich eine Schwester rufen soll, um dir ein Schmerzmittel zu bringen."_

_Blaines Augen bleiben offen._

_"Also dann... drück meine Hand, wenn du etwas brauchst, in Ordnung?" Kurt spricht extra langsam, damit Blaine ihm folgen kann. Ein Blinzler._

_"Oh, ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Kurt wühlt in seiner Tasche herum und zieht ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier heraus. Er legt es Blaine auf den Schoß und führt seine Hand, so dass er es mit seinen kraftlosen Fingern halten kann._

_"Es ist eine Genesungskarte von deinen Schülern", erklärt Kurt und neigt sie so, dass Blaine sie sehen kann. Blaine betrachtet die Karte und lässt den Blick über das gemalte Bild von sich schweifen – eine Gitarre in der Hand und ein Pflaster auf der Stirn. Auf der Innenseite haben all seine Schüler mit ihren Namen unterschrieben. Blaine bewegt den Daumen, streicht über das Papier und blickt zu Kurt auf._

_"Sie vermissen dich", sagt Kurt und dann breitet sich wieder Schweigen im Zimmer aus._

_Er spürt, wie etwas seine Hand berührt, schaut nach unten und sieht Blaines Hand fest an seine gedrückt. Blaine schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an. Kurt öffnet die Finger, lässt Blaines Hand in seine gleiten und drückt fest zu. "Ich bin hier", flüstert er, unsicher ob diese Worte Blaine oder ihm selbst gelten. "Alles wird gut werden."_

_Er spürt ein Zupfen an seinem Finger und muss lächeln, als er sieht, wie Blaines Finger an seinem Ring ziehen._

_"Das ist der Ring, den du mir gegeben hast", erklärt er leise und lässt Blaine mit dem Finger darüber streichen. "Als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich heirate."_

_Er lässt Blaine noch eine Weile an dem Ring herumspielen, bevor er seine Hand wegzieht und etwas vom Nachttisch aufhebt._

_"Das hier ist deiner", sagt er und hält das kühle Metall in seiner Hand, bevor er es zur Hälfte auf Blaines Ringfinger schiebt. Blaines Blick fällt nach unten und er starrt den matten Silberring an, bevor er den Daumen bewegt und versucht, den Ring vollends auf seinen Finger zu schieben. Kurts leises Lachen klingt wahrscheinlich eher wie ein Schluchzen, als er Blaine hilft, den Ring richtig über den Finger zu streifen und er drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange._

_"Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüstert er und lässt seinen Kopf auf Blaines Schulter ruhen. Blaine drückt seine Hand und Kurt hat Herzklopfen._

 

**22\. April 2021**

Blaine bleibt am Rand der Wiese stehen, die immer noch feucht ist von dem Regenschauer am Morgen. Er berührt mit dem Daumen den massiven Platinring, kann immer noch fühlen, wie Kurt ihn über seinen Finger gestreift hat, kann immer noch die Worte _Ich will_ wie ein Echo hören, kann immer noch Kurts Lippen auf seinen spüren. Dieser Ring ist eine physische Manifestation ihres _Für Immer_.

Der Abend ist warm und Blaine schließt die Augen und spürt die sanfte Brise auf seinem Gesicht. Ihm ist bewusst, was für ein Glück sie haben mit dem schönen Wetter – er weiß, wie riskant eine Freiluft-Hochzeit im April sein kann. Er kann bereits die Musik hören, die durch den Park schallt – der Wind trägt den frischen Duft von blühendem Flieder mit sich – er hört lachende Menschen, Autos, die am Straßenrand anhalten und das quietschende Gras unter seinen Füßen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Casanova?", fragt eine Stimme und als Blaine die Augen aufmacht, sieht er Janessa neben sich stehen. Der Stoff ihres lila Kleids fällt üppig über ihren runden Bauch und Blaine lächelt bei dem Gedanken an das Baby darin und an das großartige Leben, das es mit einer Mutter wie Janessa haben wird.

"Ja", antwortet er mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragt sie und legt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Blaine zuckt leicht die Schultern und wippt mit den Füßen auf und ab, als er Kurt auf der anderen Seite der Grünfläche entdeckt, wie er auf den großen weißen Pavillon zugeht, den sie für die Hochzeitsfeier aufgebaut haben. Nach der Trauung sind sie in getrennten Autos hergefahren: Kurt mit Rachel und seiner Familie und Blaine mit Janessa und seiner Mutter.

"Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her", sagt Blaine nach einer Weile und beobachtet, wie Finns Tochter Sarah mit wehendem Rock durch den Park rennt.

"Schwer zu glauben, was?", fragt Janessa und rempelt ihn mit der Schulter an. Blaine nickt und holt tief Luft. Er ist glücklich und entspannt und fühlt, wie sich ein Friede in ihm ausbreitet, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hat.

"Nicht _sie_ haben gewonnen", sagt er, senkt den Blick auf den Ring an seinem Finger und dreht ihn hin und her. "Sondern ich."

Janessa legt ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, zieht ihn fest an sich – soweit es ihr Bauch zulässt – und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und darüber bin ich sehr froh", sagt sie und nimmt seine Hand. "Und jetzt komm, ich bin hungrig und außerdem wollen wir doch unser Tanzbein schwingen."

Er lässt sich lachend von ihr durch den Park ziehen und fühlt sich mit jedem Schritt ein bisschen leichter.

 

* * *

 

Die anschließende Feier ist größer als die eigentliche Trauung. Zum Schutz vor dem drohenden Regen sind zwei weiße Stoffpavillons aufgestellt worden, glitzernde weiße Lichterketten sind von hauchdünnem lila Tüll eingehüllt, Tulpen stehen auf den Tischen und alles ist ins Licht hunderter flackernder Kerzen getaucht. An den Seiten stehen kleine Heizstrahler bereit.

Blaine geht bis ganz nach vorne, wo ein langer Tisch für die Frischvermählten, ihre Eltern und die Trauzeugen aufgestellt ist. Kurt steht aufrecht und stolz an der Seite, unterhält sich mit seinem Vater und strahlt vor Glück.

"Ich suche meinen Mann", sagt Blaine, als er Kurt erreicht und ergreift seine Hand. "Hast du ihn gesehen? Er sieht verdammt gut aus, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du ihn übersehen hast."

Burt kichert, murmelt etwas von der geöffneten Bar und schlendert davon. Kurt wendet sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Blaine um. "Hmm", sagt er und macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Vielleicht ist er ja mit _meinem_ Mann durchgebrannt – du weißt schon, er hat lockige Haare, ein bezauberndes Lächeln und wenn er lacht hat er ein Grübchen."

Blaine schlägt Kurt lachend auf die Schulter und Kurt zieht ihn für einen Kuss an sich und drückt seine Hand mit dem Versprechen auf _später mehr_.

"Wir sind verheiratet", sagt Kurt und bewegt die Lippen so als wolle er jede Silbe auskosten.

"Ach, _das_ ist es, was wir gerade gemacht haben?", fragt Blaine und rempelt Kurt kumpelhaft an.

"Quatschkopf", sagt Kurt lachend und rempelt zurück.

"Aber du liebst es", erwidert Blaine und schaut ihn mit dem verschlagenen Grinsen an, von dem er weiß, dass Kurt es hasst.

"Ich liebe _dich"_ , antwortet Kurt und sie küssen sich noch einmal, nur dass dieses Mal Beifallsrufe aus der Gästeschar ertönen. Blaine löst sich verlegen mit hochroten Wangen von Kurt, der nur lachend den Kopf zurückwirft.

 

*** * ***

 

Zum Essen haben sie ein kleines Buffet aufbauen lassen und schon bald sind die Bäuche voll, die Gläser großzügig mit Wein gefüllt und alle sind zufrieden. Blaine ist es ein wenig peinlich, dass er an der Stirnseite sitzt und alle Gäste ihm beim Essen zuschauen. Seine rechte Hand will heute nicht so recht und er hält seine Gabel mit steifen, zitternden Fingern, was durch seine Nervosität noch verstärkt wird, so dass ihm das Essen immer wieder zurück auf den Teller fällt.

Als er die Gabel frustriert hinlegt, spürt er Kurts Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, die ihn aufmunternd drückt und er blickt auf und sieht Kurts ermutigendes Lächeln. Es ist albern, sich zu ärgern, sieht er ein, denn heute ist der beste Tag seines Lebens, heute hat er die Liebe seines Lebens geheiratet und er wird sich diesen Tag nicht durch solch eine Kleinigkeit ruinieren lassen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Kurt leise und streichelt Blaine mit dem Daumen sanft übers Bein.

"Ja", sagt Blaine und blickt nach rechts auf den leeren Stuhl neben Rachel. "Ich wünschte, Cooper hätte es hergeschafft."

"Du weißt, dass er sich alle Mühe gegeben hat, zurückzukommen", sagt Kurt und lächelt Blaine mitfühlend an. Blaine versucht zurückzulächeln, denn er weiß, dass es nicht Coopers Schuld ist, dass sein Flug verschoben worden ist; er war in Australien, um den Pilotfilm zu einer richtig anspruchsvollen Fernsehserie zu drehen und Blaine hatte zu ihm gesagt, er dürfe auf gar keinen Fall diese erste echte Chance verpassen, nur weil es zeitlich so nahe am Hochzeitstermin liegt. Und er freut sich für ihn, wirklich, aber ganz tief drinnen wurmt es ihn doch ein bisschen, dass sein Bruder nicht hier ist, um den wichtigsten Moment seines Lebens mitzuerleben.

"Ich weiß", antwortet er kaum hörbar, als plötzlich rund um sie herum die Gläser angestoßen werden und die Gäste sie im Sprechchor zum Küssen auffordern. Blaine blickt missmutig in die Runde, sieht Santana, Mercedes, Tina und Mike, Sam, Abbi und Olivia, Penny und Wes und David, sieht Familienmitglieder und Menschen, die ihn lieben.... bis Kurt ihn zu sich herzieht und ihm unter Gejohle und Beifallsrufen einen Kuss auf den Mund drückt. Als sie sich voneinander lösen, haben sie beide hochrote Wangen, während die Gäste sich lachend unterhalten.

"Also dann", sagt Finn, der an Kurts linker Seite sitzt und steht mit einem Glas in der Hand auf. Die Gäste werden leise und sogar die Kinder von Finn und Tina sitzen für einen Moment ganz still. "Ich denke mal, es wird Zeit für eine Rede."

"Bitte nicht", stöhnt Kurt scherzhaft und Finn schlägt ihm unter allgemeinem Gelächter auf die Schulter.

"Ich gebe zu, als Kurt und Blaine mich gestern kurzfristig zum Trauzeugen ernannt haben, da war mein erster Gedanke: _'wie könnte ich je eine Rede schreiben, die gut genug ist für ihre Hochzeit?'_ Ich hatte mich schon fast entschlossen, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und einfach nur ein Lied zu singen, aber ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich mehr verdienen. Ich meine... sie sind immerhin meine Brüder."

Ein leises _aaaw_ ist aus der Menge zu hören und Blaine verschränkt seine Finger mit Kurts, denn er weiß, dass er diesen Abend nicht überstehen wird, ohne noch ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.

"Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich nach meinem HighSchool-Abschluss ziemlich abgestürzt bin. Ein paar Jahre später hat Kurt sich hingesetzt und mir einen Vortrag gehalten, dass ich endlich erwachsen werden und mein Leben in den Griff kriegen soll. Eine Woche später bin ich Mel begegnet." Finn lächelt kurz zu seiner Frau hinüber, die Sarah auf dem Schoß sitzen hat. Blaine spürt, wie Rachel neben ihm auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutscht und er weiß, auch wenn sie jetzt Freunde sind, so wird doch immer dieses _'was wäre wenn'_ in der Luft hängen. "Kurt hat mir geholfen, mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen und Blaine hat mir öfter bei meiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung geholfen, als ich es zugeben möchte. Durch ihn ist mir klargeworden, dass ich – obwohl Unterrichten unerwartet _schwer_ ist", leises Lachen aus der Menge, "dass ich tatsächlich gut darin sein kann. Ohne diese beiden, ohne meine Brüder, würde ich wahrscheinlich immer noch mit Puck im Studentenwohnheim der Ohio State Universität leben."

Ganz hinten aus dem Pavillon tönt ein lautes Johlen von Puck, der dicht neben Quinn sitzt.

"Was ich eigentlich sagen will ist: es gibt eine ganze Menge, wofür ich diesen Jungs zu danken habe, und ich kenne niemanden, der es mehr verdient hat als diese beiden, endlich zusammenzukommen. Ich weiß, es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert als geplant, aber ihr Jungs habt es geschafft und ich weiß, dass jeder hier in diesem Raum euch fest die Daumen gedrückt hat."

Ein lauter Jubelruf, Gläser, die angestoßen werden und Blaine muss sich über die Augen wischen, als er sich lachend zu Kurt hinüberbeugt, um ihn zu küssen... seinen Ehemann, dessen Augen genauso feucht sind wie seine.

"Also... wegen des Liedes, da hab ich möglicherweise gelogen", sagt Finn augenzwinkernd und plötzlich erfüllt eine erfrischende Jazzmelodie den Pavillon und an Blaines Seite erhebt sich Rachel mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

_"The night is young, the skies are clear, so if you want to go walking dear, it's delightful, it's delicious, it's de-lovely"_ , singt Finn und schreitet an einer Seite des Pavillons entlang, während Rachel es ihm auf der anderen Seite gleichtut.

Kurt greift lachend nach Blaines Hand und drückt sie. "Das ist _It's De-lovely"_ , flüstert er Blaine zu und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. "Aus _Anything Goes_."

Auch Blaine erkennt es jetzt und die fröhliche Melodie macht es ihm unmöglich, nicht zu lachen und im Takt mit dem Fuß mitzuwippen, als Rachel einfällt. _“I feel a sudden urge to sing, the kind of ditty that invokes the spring..._ ” Ihre Stimme ist klangvoll und klar, eine fast perfekte Imitation von Sutton Foster und zusammen klingen sie einfach großartig. Sie ändern den Text an ein paar Stellen ab, damit er besser auf die beiden Frischvermählten passt und am Ende stehen alle Gäste jubelnd auf, Finn nimmt seine Tochter auf den Arm und Rachel fällt ihrem derzeitigen Freund Evan um den Hals.

 Das Lied hat die Hochzeitsgäste in Stimmung gebracht und hier und da fängt jemand seine eigene Melodie zu singen an und Gelächter erfüllt die Nacht und alles ist so _perfekt,_ dass Blaine sich unauffällig die Tränen aus den Augen wischt, als ihn eine Welle der Emotionen überwältigt. Kurt rempelt ihn sanft an und lässt den Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen, als er leise lacht.

 "Und jetzt kommt _meine_ Rede!", dringt Rachels Stimme durch die Menge, während sie begeistert auf und ab hüpft und in die Hände klatscht. Sie kommt zurück an die Stirnseite des Pavillons und erhebt mit einem strahlenden Broadwaylächeln ihr Champagnerglas.

 "Obwohl es eigentlich ganz natürlich für Kurt und Blaine war, mich zu ihrer Trauzeugin zu machen – schließlich bin ich ihre beste und engste Freundin – so habe ich mich dennoch geehrt gefühlt. Ich kenne Kurt seit wir fünf Jahre alt waren und miteinander um Ballett-Soli konkurriert haben und obwohl ich beim Ballett zugegebenermaßen besser war als er, so haben wir glaub ich seit damals nie aufgehört, miteinander zu konkurrieren."

Kurt stöhnt übertrieben dramatisch und lässt den Kopf in seine Hände fallen, während Blaine an seiner Seite leise kichert.

"Wir haben beim Tanzen gegeneinander konkurriert, um Soli im Glee Club und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir irgendwann sogar mal um Blaine konkurriert haben", sagt sie und zwinkert Blaine zu. Jetzt ist es an ihm, zu stöhnen und vor Verlegenheit rot zu werden. "Aber als ich gleich zu Beginn schon sah, wie sehr Kurt und Blaine einander lieben, da wusste ich, dass ich gegen diese Liebe keine Chance hatte. Eine Liebe wie die von Kurt und Blaine kann man nicht einstudieren und auch wenn ich eine Weile gebraucht habe, um das zu realisieren, so haben die beiden doch etwas so Besonderes, dass man es niemals einfach so kopieren könnte."

Ihre Stimme zittert ein wenig und sie schnieft und tupft sich mit ihrer Serviette über die Augen.

"Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben, sind sie doch stark geblieben auf eine Art und Weise, von der ich nur hoffen kann, es ihnen eines Tages gleichtun zu können." Eine Träne glitzert in ihren Wimpern, als sie auf Kurt hinabschaut. " _Dieses_ Mal hast _du_ gewonnen, Kurt Hummel."

Auch Kurt wischt sich die Augen und nickt ihr zu. Sie legt Blaine eine Hand auf die Schulter und stupst ihn sanft an. Er formt ein _Vielen Dank_ mit den Lippen und sie nickt und holt tief Luft, bevor sie laut ausruft.

"Zeit für die Torte!"

Blaine kann Finns Tochter vor Begeisterung quietschen hören und lässt sich von Kurt auf die Füße ziehen. Sie gehen zu dem Tisch, der an der Seite aufgestellt ist und in dessen Mitte eine vierstöckige, kunstvoll verzierte Torte steht. Jubelrufe werden laut, als Kurt das Messer in die Hand nimmt und sich zu den Gästen umdreht mit einem Grinsen, das Blaine sowohl dahinschmelzen lässt, als auch den Wunsch in ihm auslöst, seinen Ehemann höchst unangemessen abzuknutschen.

"Jetzt kommen wir zu dem Teil, wegen dem ihr eigentlich alle gekommen seid", sagt Kurt augenzwinkernd.

"Das ist verdammt nochmal wahr", hören sie Puck rufen, gefolgt von einem leiseren "autsch", als Quinn nach ihm schlägt. Kurt wendet sich lachend wieder dem Kuchen zu, schaut Blaine an und hält ihm das Messer hin. Blaine legt seine Hand auf Kurts und gemeinsam legen sie die Finger um den Griff.

"Auf uns", flüstert Kurt so leise, dass nur Blaine ihn hören kann und dann schneiden sie den Kuchen an.

 

* * *

 

Nachdem alle Bäuche gefüllt sind und die Frischvermählten sich öfter geküsst haben als sie zählen können, machen Puck und Finn sich daran, im vorderen Bereich des Pavillons genügend Platz für eine Tanzfläche freizuräumen. Der Abend wird kühl und Kurt zittert leicht, als er seinen Vater auffordert, die Heizstrahler einzuschalten, die sie für genau diesen Zweck ausgeliehen haben.

Sie haben Artie gebeten, den DJ zu spielen und er hat mit Freude zugestimmt und seinen Computer mit Lautsprechern zu beiden Seiten aufgebaut. Blaine wird ganz unruhig an Kurts Seite und zupft am Saum seines Smokings herum und Kurt will ihm gerade sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll, weil so ein Smoking nämlich nicht billig ist, aber bevor er dazu kommt, ist Blaine schon aufgestanden, wippt für einen Moment auf den Füßen und räuspert sich.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr es kaum noch erwarten könnt zu tanzen", sagt er und das Gemurmel der Gäste verstummt für einen Augenblick, als sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden. "Aber bevor wir damit anfangen, hätte ich gerne noch für einen kurzen, ähm, einen kurzen Moment eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Er dreht sich mit nervös verkrampften Händen zu Kurt um und Kurt blickt zu ihm auf. Blaines Locken umrahmen sein Gesicht, seine Wangen sind vor Aufregung leicht gerötet, seinen rechten Arm hält er fest an seine Seite gepresst und Kurt findet, dass er heute Abend einfach wunderschön aussieht.

"Wie ihr alle wisst, waren die letzten paar Jahre ziemlich, ähm... ziemlich schwer für uns und ich kann nicht... ich kann kaum in Worte fassen, was für ein Glückspilz ich bin, dass ich Kurt in all der Zeit an meiner Seite gehabt habe. Ich weiß nicht...", er holt tief Luft und Kurt greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie fest. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich heute ohne ihn wäre, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dort auch nur annähernd so gut wäre wie... wie hier."

Kurt kann hier und da ein Schniefen aus der Menge hören und jemand putzt sich die Nase, aber er achtet gar nicht darauf – seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gilt nur Blaine.

"Danke Kurt, dafür dass du immer an meiner Seite gestanden hast, selbst wenn ich dazu nicht in der Lage war. Dank dir waren sogar meine schlimmsten Zeiten erträglich und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ohne dich geschafft hätte."

Kurt steht auf und nimmt Blaine fest in den Arm und Blaine lässt den Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. "Ich liebe dich so sehr", flüstert er an Kurts Hals und Kurt drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Lass uns tanzen", flüstert Kurt zurück und Blaine nickt lachend, löst sich von ihm und lässt sich auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

Die ersten leisen Klänge von Adeles _Lovesong_ füllen die Abendluft, als Kurt die Hand auf Blaines Taille und Blaine seine Hand auf Kurts Schulter legt. Sie haben die Tanzschritte seit Wochen in ihrem Wohnzimmer geübt und tanzen eng aneinander gepresst. Aber hier und heute ist es anders, es ist bedeutungsvoller – die Art wie Blaine ihn mit feuchten Augen anschaut, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, den Blick voller Emotionen. Ihre Bewegungen sind flüssiger und wenn auch nicht perfekt, so sind sie für Kurt doch perfekt genug und mit einem Mal trifft ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er den wunderschönen Mann in seinen Armen seinen Ehemann nennen darf; dass sie es geschafft haben und am liebsten würde er es in den Himmel hinauf schreien. Ganz egal was sie auch versuchen, ganz egal wie viele Menschen es auch versuchen – _niemand_ kann sie niederringen oder auseinanderreißen.

“ _However far away, I will always love you, however long I stay, I will always love you, whatever words I say, I will always love you",_ singt Kurt so leise mit, dass nur Blaine ihn hören kann und er blickt ihm tief in die Augen, damit er weiß, dass er es genau so meint. Ganz egal, was das Leben noch für sie bereithalten mag, sie werden einander immer lieben. Und das genügt Kurt völlig.

Blaine macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, als er von einem Tumult in der Menge um sie herum unterbrochen wird. Kurt dreht gerade genervt den Kopf, als er jemanden rufen hört und die Menge sich teilt und einen nach Atem ringenden Cooper Anderson freigibt, der mitten auf der Tanzfläche zum Stehen kommt.

"Da bin ich", ruft er ziemlich laut und beugt sich keuchend nach vorn, die Hände auf den Knien abgestützt. "Mein Flugzeug ist gerade gelandet... was hab ich verpasst?"

Kurt zieht kopfschüttelnd die Augenbrauen hoch: also das muss man Cooper lassen – selbst bei der Hochzeit seines eigenen Bruders weiß er einen dramatischen Auftritt hinzulegen. Aber Blaine lacht nur und Kurt kann Tränen in seinen Augen sehen und lässt seine Hände los, damit er Cooper auf die Schulter klopfen kann, bevor der ihn fest in die Arme nimmt.

"Das ist mein Mann, den du da gerade erdrückst", sagt Kurt nach einer Weile und Cooper lockert seinen Griff ein wenig, so dass Blaine sich glücklich lächelnd mit Tränen auf den Wangen von ihm lösen kann.

"Du Blödmann", sagt Blaine mit einem tränenerstickten Lachen, aber Kurt kann sehen, dass er nicht wirklich verärgert ist. "Du hast meine Hochzeit verpasst."

"Du kannst mir glauben", sagt Coopers Freundin Lauren, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht ist, "dass mehrere zutiefst verstörte Mitarbeiter der Australian Airline sich dieser Tatsache sehr wohl bewusst sind."

"Außerdem", sagt Cooper mit bemühter Lässigkeit (obwohl Kurt ihm sein Bedauern ansehen kann), "ist der Tanz sowieso der beste Teil der Hochzeit. Ich habe nur den langweiligen Part übersprungen."

Kurt muss kichern, als er sich Cooper näher betrachtet, der keuchend und mit zerzausten Haaren, in einem zerknitterten Hemd und Khakihosen vor ihnen steht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie direkt vom Flughafen hierher gekommen sind, und das ist das einzige, worauf es ankommt. Er ist wegen Blaine hier, wegen ihnen beiden und es liegt ihm wirklich etwas daran, ganz gleich wie sehr er auch versucht, es hinter Humor und übertriebenem Gehabe zu verbergen. Er ist Blaines Bruder und er hat es noch zu ihrer Hochzeitsfeier geschafft. Und ein Blick auf Blaine reicht aus, um zu wissen, wie viel ihm das bedeutet.

"Und jetzt...", setzt Cooper an, räuspert sich und wendet sich den Gästen zu, die um die Tanzfläche herumstehen (und Kurt fragt sich seufzend, ob sie diesen Abend tatsächlich überstehen werden, ohne Cooper den Mund zuzukleben) "...ich weiß, dass ihr alle eine sehr ausschweifende und wortgewandte Rede von mir erwartet, voller inspirierender Weisen, die euch euer Leben überdenken lassen, und voller Liebesbekundungen, die auf eure Tränendrüsen drücken und die ihr mitschreiben werdet, um sie eines Tages euren Kindern zu erzählen. Ich hatte eine solche Rede geplant, aber als ich während der quälend langen acht-stündigen Wartezeit auf meinen verspäteten Flug auf Seite zehn angekommen war, da wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass es nichts gibt, was ich über Liebe, über Hingabe oder die Überwindung von Hindernissen erzählen könnte, was ihr beiden nicht schon wisst." Cooper blickt erst zu Blaine und dann zu Kurt herüber und seine Miene ist ausnahmsweise mal ernst.

"Ihr beiden habt bereits mehr durchgemacht als die meisten Menschen in ihrem gesamten Leben und ihr seid immer noch hier, ihr seid frisch verheiratet, ihr feiert und erreicht jedes einzelne Ziel, von dem ihre je geträumt habt. Und Kurt? Ich habe es gewusst – von dem Augenblick an, als ich meinen makellos vorgetragenen _Free Credit Rating_ -Werbesong als deinen Handyklingelton gehört habe, und was noch wichtiger ist, von dem Augenblick an, als ich gesehen habe, wie du meinen Bruder mit diesem verliebten Blick, den du immer draufhast, angeschaut hast, ihr wisst schon, wovon ich rede, stimmt's?", sagt Cooper zu den Gästen gewandt. Alle murmeln und lachen zustimmend und Kurt schießt das Blut in die Wangen.

"Ich wusste, dass du der perfekte Mann für meinen Bruder bist. Und du hast so oft bewiesen, dass ich recht hatte. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass du ein Teil meiner Familie bist." Kurt schnieft und senkt verlegen den Kopf, als Blaine seine Hand ergreift und drückt. "Blaine, ich freue mich riesig für dich. Kurt, du hast dir das Cooper Anderson Gütesiegel erworben."

"Danke Coop", sagt Blaine und wischt sich eine verirrte Träne von der Wange. Cooper beugt sich vor, um Blaine erneut in die Arme zu nehmen und Kurt kann hören wie er ihm "ich bin so stolz auf dich" ins Ohr flüstert. Blaine nickt und holt tief Luft, um sich wieder zu fassen.

"Wollten wir nicht tanzen?", fragt Lauren und die Gäste jubeln begeistert. Die Musik legt wieder los und Lauren zieht Cooper hinter sich her, so dass Kurt eine Chance hat, wieder Blaines Hände zu ergreifen.

"Nun, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", fragt er neckend und muss einfach lächeln, als er Blaines unverschämt glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

Er glaubt nicht, dass der Abend _noch_ besser werden kann.

 

* * *

Er wird noch besser.

* * *

 

Es ist fast Mitternacht und Abbi und Janessa machen immer noch die Tanzfläche unsicher, soweit Janessas Babybauch es ihr erlaubt. Die Kinder von Finn und Tina liegend schlafend nebeneinander unter einem der Tische, während Finn daneben mit Mel eng umschlungen tanzt. Rachel plappert Evan die Ohren voll und Kurts und Blaines Eltern sind am Tisch in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

Kurt schaut sich um und versucht, Blaine zu entdecken; Santana hat ihn für einen Tanz abgeschleppt, dann Quinn, dann Lauren und bis er es endlich geschafft hat, sich von den Mädchen loszueisen, tun ihm die Füße weh.

Er entdeckt Blaine an einem Tisch ganz hinten, wo er sich an Cooper anlehnt und müde aber glücklich aussieht. Blaine hat den gesamten Abend im Mittelpunkt gestanden und mit fast allen Gästen getanzt – er hat kaum Zeit gefunden, mit Kurt zu tanzen. Kurt macht es nichts aus, denn sie sind schließlich verheiratet und können jeden Tag miteinander tanzen, wenn sie das wollen. Er lächelt bei dem Gedanken; da sind so viele Dinge, die sie jetzt für den Rest ihres Lebens jeden Tag tun können und Kurt ist fest entschlossen, sie zu tun. Und das Tanzen ist nur der Anfang.

"Worüber lächelst du?", fragt Burt, der von hinten an ihn herangetreten ist. Carole steht neben ihm, hält seine Hand und ihre Gesichter sind von zu viel Wein leicht gerötet.

"Ach, weißt du, ich denke gerade über meinen Ehemann nach, der da drüben steht", sagt Kurt und deutet auf den Tisch. Auf der anderen Seite des Pavillons hebt Blaine den Blick und winkt zu Kurt herüber. Kurt winkt zurück und wirft Blaine einen Handkuss zu; Blaine tut so als würde er ihn auffangen und in seine Tasche stecken und Kurt muss lachen.

"Ich bin riesig stolz auf dich, Kurt", sagt Burt und Kurt wendet sich zu ihm um. "Ihr Jungs werdet das großartig machen."

"Danke Dad", antwortet Kurt und umarmt seinen Vater.

Auch Carole verlangt eine Umarmung. "Es ist so schön, zu sehen, wie all meine Jungs ihr Happy End bekommen", sagt sie in seinen Armen und Kurt drückt sie noch einmal fest.

"Bleibt es dabei, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt, wenn wir von den Flitterwochen zurück sind?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und beugt sich nah zu ihr hinunter. "Wir werden ein wenig Hilfe brauchen, geschlechtsneutrale Farben fürs Kinderzimmer auszuwählen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine", flüstert er so leise, dass nur Carole ihn versteht.

Burt runzelt die Stirn: "Was war das denn?"

"Nichts, mein Schatz", sagt Carole breit lächelnd und tätschelt seinen Arm.

"Ich glaube, da braucht dich jemand", sagt Burt und Kurt wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pavillon zu. Er sieht, wie Blaine das Gesicht verzieht und mit den Lippen ein stummes 'hilf mir' formt, während Cooper wild gestikulierend auf ihn einredet.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mal meinen Ehemann retten", sagt Kurt kichernd und er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals müde werden wird, Blaine so zu nennen.

Burt schickt ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen und einem 'Viel Glück' auf den Weg und Kurt geht über die Tanzfläche auf Blaine zu und unterbricht Coopers ausschweifende Rede über ein... Chamäleon?

"Verzeihung", sagt Kurt und Blaines Gesicht leuchtet auf, als er seine Hand ergreift. "Dürfte ich mir meinen Ehemann für einen letzten Tanz ausborgen?"

Noch bevor Cooper etwas sagen kann, ist Blaine auf den Füßen und lässt sich von Kurt auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Janessa, die alleine noch mit Abbi und Lauren tanzt, signalisiert ihnen ein Daumen hoch.

Die ersten Takte von Bob Marleys _Three Little Birds_ erklingen und Blaine muss lachen, als Kurt ihn an sich zieht.

"Was ist?", fragt er, als Blaine amüsiert den Kopf schüttelt.

"Das hab ich dir vorgesungen, als du vorletztes Jahr die Grippe hattest", sagt Blaine und lächelt bei der Erinnerung daran. "Damals fandest du es nicht sonderlich unterhaltsam."

Kurt kann sich nicht daran erinnern, aber er lächelt trotzdem. "Ich bin sicher, du warst richtig gut", sagt er und übernimmt die Führung. Blaines Bewegungen werden langsamer und Kurt weiß, dass er müde ist, und er weiß auch, dass er es niemals zugeben wird.

"Das war ich auch, vielen Dank", antwortet Blaine und schaut Kurt schuldbewusst an, als er ein Gähnen unterdrücken muss.

"Wir sollten nachhause gehen", sagt Kurt sanft. "Wir können morgen früh aufräumen."

"Noch ein letzter Tanz?", bittet Blaine, als die Melodie zu _Sea of Love_ von Cat Power übergeht.

"Okay", ist Kurt einverstanden und Blaine legt das Kinn auf Kurts Schulter und ihre Körper berühren sich fast beim Tanzen.

"Wahrscheinlich werde ich morgen im Flugzeug einschlafen", murmelt Blaine schläfrig.

"Das ist okay", sagt Kurt und reibt ihm über den Rücken. "Du darfst die ganze Zeit am Strand schlafen, wenn du willst."

"Aber... was ist mit dem lauten Hotelzimmer-Sex, den wir geplant haben?", fragt Blaine und wird wieder ein klein wenig munterer.

"Der ist auf der Tagesordnung vorgemerkt", verspricht Kurt.

"Wir sind gewissermaßen dazu verpflichtet", sagt Blaine und lässt sich mit seinem Gewicht auf Kurt sinken.

"Okay, jetzt aber ab nachhause", sagt Kurt lachend, "bevor du mir noch auf der Tanzfläche einschläfst."

"...gar nicht wahr", setzt Blaine an, aber dann wird er von einem breiten Gähnen unterbrochen. "Also gut, vielleicht doch."

Kurt tritt einen Schritt zurück und schaut seinen Mann ein letztes Mal genau an. "Danke, dass du mich geheiratet hast", sagt er und verschränkt seine Finger mit Blaines.

"Danke, dass du es mit mir ausgehalten hast", antwortet Blaine und drückt Kurt die Hand.

"Gern geschehen", sagt Kurt und meint es auch so.

Sie verlassen die Tanzfläche Hand in Hand.

Gemeinsam.

 

**~***~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiermit endet diese wunderschönen Geschichte. Aber ihr könnt euch schon mal auf den schönen Epilog freuen, der nächste Woche endgültig einen Schlusspunkt setzen wird.


	32. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Epilog endet nun eine der schönsten Klaine-Fics, die ich je gelesen habe. Sie hat einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen und da meine liebe Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) genauso fühlt, war es eine ganz besonders intensive Reise für uns, die wir in diesem vergangenen dreiviertel Jahr zusammen unternommen haben. Danke liebe Soulsister für die vielen inspirierenden e-Mails und Diskussionen, die die Übersetzung dieser Geschichte mit sich gebracht hat. <3

Übersetzung der Schnipsel   [The Future](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/45023940883/lovesong-snippet-this-journey-through-sticks-and)  (im Anhang der PDF Version)

und  [Eight Years Later](http://andiheardeverything-archive.tumblr.com/post/19549180652/lovesong-scraps)  (nur auf Tumblr veröffentlicht)  von Andiheardeverything

 

 

Als Blaine zum ersten Mal versucht zu rennen, fällt er hin.

Eigentlich hat er nur Belle ausführen sollen, weil Kurt zuhause mit ihrer Steuererklärung beschäftigt ist. Der Frühling erfüllt die Luft mit neuem Optimismus; eine Frische, die Blaines Lungen freimacht und ihm das Blut mit neuer Energie durch den Körper rauschen lässt.

Belle macht einen begeisterten Satz und Blaine wirft einen Blick zurück auf die Haustür, beißt sich auf die Lippe und lehnt den Stock ans Verandageländer. Heute scheint ein Tag für etwas Neues zu sein, etwas Gutes, etwas das er schaffen kann. Er wickelt sich Belles Leine ums Handgelenk, spürt den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen und geht los.

Eine leichte Brise wirbelt ihm die Locken durcheinander, die in seine Stirn fallen. Die Vormittagssonne strahlt auf ihn herab und er geht und lauscht und atmet. Um ihn herum zwitschern Vögel, in der Ferne kann er Verkehrslärm hören, er kann den zarten Duft von Pfannkuchen riechen, die irgendwo gebacken werden, und Blaine wird mit einem Schlag bewusst, wie _real_ das alles ist. Wie klar alles ist – sowohl die Welt als auch seine Gedanken – im Vergleich zu dem ungeordneten Chaos von vorher.

Plötzlich holt ihn die Wirklichkeit ein – im Prickeln seiner Haut, in der kitzelnden Berührung von Belles Fell, in dem soliden Grund unter seinen Füßen, dem Geruch nach Gras und Erde, dem Blau des Himmels – und er fühlt sich so _lebendig_ , dass er die Augen schließt, tief durch die Nase einatmet... und einfach losrennt.

Seine Muskeln vibrieren mit jedem Aufprall seiner Schuhe auf dem Pflaster, Belle rennt neben ihm her, seine Lungen schmerzen, sein Herz pocht, aber er fühlt sich so großartig, dass er nicht wieder aufhören kann. Er rennt wie auf dem Laufband in der Therapie, aber ohne dass ihn jemand dabei überwacht, ohne Auffanggurt, ohne alle fünfzehn Sekunden anzuhalten, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.

Er rennt und er lebt.

Und er fällt hin. Ein Stein oder eine Bodenwelle im Pflaster oder vielleicht auch nichts dergleichen, wer weiß das schon. Er bleibt mit dem Fuß hängen, stolpert und fällt hart auf Hände und Knie. Das Pflaster schürft ihm die Haut auf und er hält keuchend inne - Adrenalin pulsiert durch seine Muskeln und Adern und Organe - bevor er sich in eine sitzende Position umdreht. Von den Schürfwunden auf seinen Knien rinnt ihm das Blut die Schienbeine hinab, aber er kümmert sich überhaupt nicht darum, sondern grinst nur, weil er es zwei Häuserblocks weit geschafft hat. Jeder kann schließlich mal hinfallen – so viel hat er gelernt. Jeder stürzt einmal hin und manchmal tut es weh, aber dann rappelt man sich wieder auf und geht _weiter_ und genau das wird Blaine auch tun. Er wird keinen Augenblick mehr vergeuden, er kennt die Bedeutung von Zeit und weiß, wie wichtig es ist, jedes bisschen davon zu genießen.

Belle stupst ihn wimmernd mit dem Kopf an, als wüsste sie, dass er sich verletzt hat und Blaine krault sie beruhigend hinter den Ohren. "Es geht mir gut", sagt er, als sie ihm die Hand ableckt und er kann das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, das aus ihm hervorbricht und er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich wirkt, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, aber es ist ihm egal.

Und er macht das, was er immer schon gemacht hat – er steht wieder auf. Er drückt sich vom Boden hoch, schüttelt den Schmerz aus seinen Beinen und geht wieder zurück nachhause. Seine Knie brennen und seine Handflächen noch viel mehr, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu grinsen – nicht heute. Sein Gang wird schwankender und er weiß, dass das zu erwarten war, sein Gleichgewichtssinn wird immer schlecht sein und er ist dankbar, dass er sich am Geländer festhalten kann, als er ihr Haus erreicht. Vor der Haustür bleibt er stehen, um Belle von der Leine loszumachen, bevor er zu Kurt hineingeht.

"Wie war der Spazierg... oh!" Kurt bleibt blinzelnd im Flur stehen, während Überraschung und Sorge sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten, als er das Blut auf Blaines Knien bemerkt. "Bist du hingefallen? Bist du okay? Ich hätte – "

"Ich bin gerannt, Kurt", schneidet Blaine seine Fragen ab und die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. "Ich bin gerannt, ganz alleine."

"Oh Schatz." Kurt klingt sowohl stolz als auch ein wenig verwirrt und geht behutsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Aber deine Knie."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern und versucht, möglichst lässig zu bleiben. "Ich bin gestolpert. Das kommt vor."

Und dann versteht Kurt, was er meint. Er versteht es wirklich. Ein Leuchten geht über sein Gesicht, er lächelt, tritt dicht an Blaine heran, ergreift seine schmerzenden Hände und streicht mit den Daumen sanft über die wunden Handflächen. Er kann sehen, wie viel es Blaine bedeutet – dass es eine richtig große Sache für ihn ist und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht. Denn es war nur ein Stolperer; nur einer unter vielen, ihr Lebensweg liegt voller unwegsamer Steine und herabgefallener Äste, voller Hindernisse, die sie zum Aufgeben zwingen wollen – was sie aber nicht schaffen werden.

"Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich meine Laufschuhe wieder aus dem Schrank hole", sagt Kurt einen Herzschlag später und sein Blick erforscht Blaines Gesicht auf diese Art, die zeigt, wie beeindruckt er von ihm ist, wie stolz er immer auf seinen Mann sein wird – darauf, wie weit sie beide gekommen sind.

"Das wäre schön", antwortet Blaine breit lächelnd, bevor Kurt ihn an sich zieht und kaum hörbar vorwurfsvoll etwas von 'Blut auf dem Teppich' murmelt und Blaine ist ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie glücklicher war.

 

**Acht Jahre später**

Vor vielen Jahren hat er einmal versucht, es Kurt zu erklären. Kurt hatte genickt und gesagt, er verstehe es, hat Blaines Knie gedrückt und ihm aufgetragen, vorsichtig zu sein. Aber wirklich verstanden hat er es nicht. Konnte er nicht. Kann er einfach nicht.

Er kann nicht wissen, wie es sich wirklich anfühlt. Der Schmerz in seinen Muskeln, das Brennen in seinen Lungen, der Schweiß, der ihm über Gesicht und Rücken hinabläuft. Der Wind, der ihm durch die Haare weht, der Rhythmus seiner Schritte auf dem Pflaster.

Wenn Blaine rennt, dann fühlt er sich frei. Er fühlt sich frei auf eine Art und Weise, wie er sich seit dem Überfall nicht mehr gefühlt hat. Er hat das Gefühl, dass nichts ihn aufhalten kann. Nichts kann ihn unterkriegen. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er etwas bezwungen, als würde jeder Schritt ihn einer Zukunft näherbringen, von der er dachte, er würde sie nie haben können; jeder Schritt ein weiterer Schritt weg von seinen quälenden Träumen und seiner schweren Vergangenheit.

Er hört keine Musik dabei. Da ist ein gewisser Friede in der Welt: wenn er im Vorbeilaufen _Hallo_ ruft und der alten Dame zuwinkt, die ein paar Häuser weiter wohnt; ein gewisser Friede im Klang seiner keuchenden Atemzüge, im Verkehrslärm der ihm unbekannten Autofahrer. Für sie ist er nur ein weiterer Jogger. Ein weiterer Mensch, niemand Besonderes oder Bemerkenswertes. Und das gefällt Blaine.

Manchmal läuft Kurt mit ihm. Er weiß, dass es Blaines Ding ist, etwas dass er für sich selbst macht – aber manchmal möchte Kurt einfach ein Teil davon sein. Und Blaine möchte das auch. Also laufen sie gemeinsam, ohne dabei zu reden, aber das brauchen sie auch nicht. Kurt zwinkert ihm dann zu und sie rennen bis zum Ende des Häuserblocks; Kurt ist schneller, aber meistens lässt er Blaine sowieso gewinnen und tut so, als hätte er einen Krampf bekommen – obwohl Blaine weiß, dass es nicht stimmt.

Am Ende sind sie beide verschwitzt und außer Atem und manchmal zieht Kurt ihn danach mit sich ins Bett. Aber manchmal duschen sie auch nur, massieren sich abwechselnd die Verspannungen aus den Schultern und shampoonieren sich gegenseitig die Haare. Es ist albern, aber so sind sie eben und sie kümmern sich nicht darum.

Es gibt immer noch viele Dinge, die Blaine nicht tun kann.

Aber er kann rennen.

Und auch wenn manche Leute es nicht verstehen. Es ist mehr als nur zu rennen, es ist mehr als nur der Schmerz, das Brennen und der Schweiß. Es ist mehr als die zurückgelegten Kilometer, mehr als das Tempo oder die bewältigte Strecke. Es ist ein _Gefühl,_ der Friede in seinem Herzen, die Ruhe in seinem Kopf und die Schönheit der Welt um ihn herum.

Blaine _rennt_.

Aber diesmal rennt er nicht vor etwas davon.

Und das ist das einzige was wirklich für ihn zählt.

 

**~** Ende **~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare und/oder Kudos freuen. <3


End file.
